


网王武士橘子梦

by IamYounG



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, 友情爱情, 家庭亲情, 微虐, 慢热种田, 梦想 - Freeform, 温馨疗愈, 焦虑伤害, 网球王子 - Freeform, 越前家族, 阴差阳错, 青学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 356,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 《网王》越前龙雅+原创女主同人文== 亲情爱情/梦想友情/剧情慢热/焦虑伤害/温馨疗愈 ==【文案】如果说是命运的安排让他们俩邂逅，那他们俩这对欢喜冤家能坠入爱河一定是丘比特的恶作剧了~他，越前龙雅是网坛界少有的天才，也是女人眼中的贵公子。谈吐间流露出几分游戏人间的放荡不羁。让人捉摸不定的个性，即潇洒又为他增添几分让人无法抗拒的魅力。她，Sally Johnson 是闻名全世界的传奇网坛小公主，被球迷媒体封为：网坛精灵。拥有美日混血血统的她，不但人长得漂亮，球技与男生相比一点也不逊色。外表看似强悍，其实内心柔软无比。命运弄人，现在又加上了她...她，宫崎雪是网坛经纪人界知名的秘密谈判专家。喜欢向高难度挑战的她，阴差阳错下接下巨额单子，并只身前往日本准备说服顽固的潜力球员。对龙雅而言，谈心不如谈情；对小公主而言，谈情不如谈‘球’；对雪来说，谈‘球’不如谈钱！就这样，观念不同的他们三人，命中注定被搅和在一起~爱情的三人行，最后谁能陪谁走到终点？
Relationships: Echizen Nanjirou & Echizen Ryouga, Echizen Nanjirou & Echizen Ryouma, Echizen Ryouga & Echizen Ryouma, Echizen Ryouma/Original Female Character(s), 越前南次郎 & 越前龙雅, 越前龙雅 & 原创女主, 越前龙雅 & 越前龙马





	1. 兄弟

**Author's Note:**

> =旧文-曾用不同笔名发布过 & 被转载N次=

【童年龙马POV】

命运永远都是变化莫测、难以捉摸的，而我们永远都猜不到下一秒将会发生什么事情。  
在我所认知的人生里，我是家中的独生子。父亲是知名的职业网球选手；而母亲则是全职的家庭主妇。我的父亲长年非常忙碌，常为了参与国际网球比赛而到地球上的各个角落走透透。鲜少回家的他，与我们母子俩一年见两、三次面也算正常的了。

相较于与母亲的关系密切，我对父亲的印象是模糊不清，甚至陌生得就像是只有血缘关系的陌生人。母亲常告诉我，父亲是全世界许多人们心中的骄傲。对于这点，我并不否认。因为每次看到网坛相关的体育新闻、各大体育报章和杂志，我都能轻而易举的找到关于父亲的追踪报导。可是对我而言，我所认识的父亲都是来自母亲带着自豪的笑，却坚强地擒住闪闪发亮的泪水，耐心地一一为我解说。还有那些来自各大媒体的新闻报导，也是我尝试了解我父亲的性格和为人处事态度的主要管道。

我并不恨我的父亲，我也不讨厌他。只是心里老是觉得有没有他的存在其实也无所谓，所以对父亲的态度也渐渐的变成相敬如‘冰’。

我的人生是简单的，家庭也很普通。但就像我说的，命运总是难以预料。  
就在我5岁那年，我的人生起了微妙的变化。

还记得回忆中的那天，暖和的金黄色阳光洒在大地上。  
自认是我父亲的男人，从外头带回了一个大我几岁的男孩。

“龙马，从今天起，他就是你的哥哥 – 越前龙雅。”  
依稀记得，老爸是这么说的。

哥哥？！  
我怔了一怔，禁不住睁大双眸好奇地打量眼前这位素不谋面的‘新哥哥’。

他有着一头与我相似的墨绿色短发，脸上绽放的笑容看起来是一副平易近人的模样，他的身形瘦削但并不矮，年幼的我勉强才长到他肩膀的高度罢了。

初步观察心得：（基本上，我根本不了解他是从哪里冒出来的。）  
虽然身份可疑，但应该蛮好相处的吧……？

就当我还在忘我的思考着眼前这位不知从哪来的新哥哥时，他早已动作迅速地抢掉了我戴着的帽子。甚至还摆出一副理所当然的模样，径自将我的帽子戴在他的头顶上。他的笑容依旧那么耀眼。我纳闷地盯着他瞧，压根不明白这到底有什么好开心的。

龙雅抢走了我的帽子，这不打紧。只能怪我反应迟钝，就当是送他的见面礼好了。  
可是，下一秒我彻彻底底被他的举动给吓呆了。戴了我的帽子后，他似乎觉得不怎么过瘾。只见他的双手像我伸来，在我还来不及反应之时，就以来不及掩耳的速度恶作剧般胡乱地拨乱我的头发。我被他弄得晕头转向，心跳漏了半拍。过了半晌，待我回过神来后，才慢慢消化刚才回绕耳边的那句话。

“多关照喽，小不点！”龙雅的笑容依旧那么放肆，丝毫没有任何作弄人的愧疚感。

这算什么啊？！还真是特别的打招呼方式。

老爸站在一旁看着我和龙雅的互动，脸上挂着欣慰又得意的笑容。

“太好啦！你们两兄弟，以后一定要好好的相处噢～”

好好相处？！  
我再次认真打量眼前这位新哥哥，内心对未来的日子感到茫然。

龙雅的笑容依旧灿烂，耀眼得让人想忽视都难。  
他笑得很放肆，笑得很欠扁。我呆呆的看着他，像座雕像般伫立在那儿，满脑袋里想的都是同一件事。

这新哥哥到底是从哪里冒出来的啊？  
龙雅……越前龙雅……

我呆愣地站在一旁，用怀疑的眼光盯着他看。  
他一派悠闲地耸耸肩，一副蛮不在乎的模样。

从今以后，在我的人生中，就这样莫名其妙的多了一个哥哥。

越前龙雅……  
接下来的日子，还请多多指教了！


	2. 想要有个家

【龙雅的自白】

早晨的阳光很温暖，轻柔的微风让人感觉特别清爽，这样的天气最适合用来打网球了。我带着愉快的心情背着网球袋，走在熟悉的路上朝着住家附近的小山坡前行。那里有一大片绿油油的草地，还有几棵茂盛的大树。只要有空闲的时间，我总爱去那里进行网球练习。

看着面前那棵高大茁壮的大树，我的嘴角不经意的上扬。动作利落的打开网球袋拿出球拍和网球，我便随手将网球袋抛到大树旁，迫不及待地开始进行基础的击球训练。我眼明手快的回击，近距离的位置，网球飞快地来回旋转。网球打在大树干上的落点很准确，不管以什么姿势和力道回球，每次总能将网球打回同样的落点。以控球的技巧来说，这种基本打法的功底也算是十分扎实了。对从小就接触网球的我来说，这种最基本的控球和击球训练，我早就练到出神入化的进步。

正所谓三分天注定，七分靠打拼。这世上的天才也不是一出生就马上能名扬天下的。没有经过后天的努力，天才也只是个默默无名的无名小卒罢了。不可否认的，我天生就对网球这运动有浓厚的兴趣。在初次接触网球时，我就已经展现了与我年龄不符的惊人天分。从小受我的父亲- 越前南玉郎，还有我的叔叔 – 越前南次郎的影响，我便与网球这运动结下不解之缘。从此，网球对我而言已经不再是运动，而是我生命中不可或缺的一部分了。

我生活在一个小康之家，父亲是名网球教练，母亲则是全职家庭主妇。在嫁给父亲以前，母亲曾是一名模特儿。我的家庭和睦，生活一直都是那么的幸福快乐。直到那场突如其来的悲剧，改变了我的人生。

我永远都不会忘记，7岁那年的某个秋天，一场无情的车祸夺走了我挚爱双亲的性命。我的父母亲去参加友人的婚礼，怎料回程的时候遇上死神拦路，双双失去宝贵的性命。当时的我因为有轻微感冒症状，所以被父母安排寄住在邻居的家里，暂时让热心助人的邻居阿姨代为照顾。没有跟随父母出门的我，也因此逃过了死劫。

年幼的我在一夜之间成了孤儿，无依无靠的我后来还差点被送进孤儿院，幸好我的叔叔 – 越前南次郎坚持将我带在身边抚养。叔叔和婶婶不忍心看到我变成孤苦伶仃的孤儿，他们经过商讨后便领养了我。而当时他们自己也有个5岁的孩子，也就是我的表弟 – 越前龙马。

父母亲还在世的时候，我们一家和叔叔一家的关系本来就十分亲密。虽然因为远距离的关系，我们两家人聚会见面的次数少得可怜。但是父母亲和叔叔婶婶他们时常通过现代化高科技的网络和电话等等保持密切联系。现在父母亲不幸过世，叔叔和婶婶更是对我疼爱有加，把我当作他们的亲生儿子般对待。他们抚养我、教育我、疼爱我……让我得以再次感受到家庭的温暖。

叔叔和婶婶真的对我非常好，但是… 这依旧抚平不了我失去亲生父母亲的伤痛。心里那道无形的伤口，淌血般的疼痛有谁能够明了？可是我不愿任何人看出我心里头的悲伤。我只能强颜欢笑，用笑容来武装我自己，默默隐藏失去双亲的哀痛。

但不管我再怎样坚强、再怎么伪装欢乐，最后还是被叔叔和婶婶发现了。而我感到非常的开心，也很感激他们察觉到我细微的改变。谢谢他们揭开了我脆弱的武装、解开了我心中的结、也打开了我心中的那扇门。

——————————————

还记得某一天的傍晚，叔叔把我叫到了院子里去。

“龙雅，在这儿住的还习惯吗？”叔叔一脸慈父的模样。

我微微抬头望着夕阳余晖。  
“嗯，我在这儿过得很好。谢谢叔叔和婶婶的悉心照顾。”

我的父母亲把我教育得很好，年幼的我也很通晓情理。虽然是亲密的叔叔和婶婶，但不管再怎么亲密，也只不过是有血缘关系的‘亲戚’而不是‘家人’。如今我无依无靠、寄人篱下，自然要更加懂事，不能再给叔叔和婶婶添麻烦了。

也许是对我过于客套和疏远的回答有些许意见，叔叔闻言后眼神黯淡了下来。

“龙雅，你觉得龙马这孩子怎么样？”叔叔又试探性的问道：“你来这里也有两个礼拜左右了，和龙马相处得还愉快吗？”

一想到龙马那小不点一脸酷样、被自己作弄后的呆愣模样，我不自觉地扬起嘴角，形成完美的幅度。自从与龙马相处后，我就觉得自己跟这个表弟特别投缘，自然对龙马有较深厚的情感。

“很好啊！小不点可爱极了～有他在的地方一点儿也不会闷！”我的嘴角泛着微笑，脑海里浮现的都是这些日子以来与龙马相处时的画面。我们两人互相打闹、作弄对方、一起打球、一起玩乐、一起学习……

叔叔见我沉浸在愉快的回忆里，也渐渐恢复了笑容。  
庭院那里有个木制长凳。叔叔走在我的前方，我跟随他的脚步走到木凳那里。当他坐下时，他轻轻拍打身边的空位，示意我坐在他的身旁。我乖乖的坐在他的旁边，静静地看着他。

叔叔一副欲言又止的模样。  
“龙雅……”

“嗯…有什么事吗？叔叔不妨直说。”我一向来都是善解人意的。

“呃…唔……龙雅啊，你觉得叔叔和婶婶的为人怎么样？”

“？”我满脸的疑惑，不明白叔叔为何这么问。

“其实没什么的，我只是随口问问罢了。”叔叔笑言道：“我和你婶婶只是有点好奇，想问看我们俩在你心里面的形象如何。”

我省略思考的时间，直接脱口而出道：“叔叔和婶婶把我当成亲生儿子般照顾，我真的非常感激。这世上除了我爸妈，也只有你们对我最好了。如果不是你们好心收留我，我老早就被送进孤儿院里…现在也不可能…还有机会感受到家庭的温暖……”

一想到突然离世的爸妈，我的心又是一阵抽痛。  
我都还来不及孝顺爸妈、甚至在他们出事的那天，我也因为服食退烧药而迷迷糊糊的不清醒，根本没仔细看过他们的脸庞……我好害怕，也很无助，我好怕有一天，我会连他们俩的样子也记不起来。时间一分一秒过去，岁月的脚步从来不曾为谁而停，几年之后，我是否还能清楚地记得爸妈的模样呢？最担心的是，他们在我脑海里的熟悉轮廓，最后会因为岁月的流逝而变得模糊不清。

“叔叔，对不起，给你们添麻烦了。我这个累赘，是个很沉重的负担吧！对你们一家感到很抱歉，也打从心底的感激你们，谢谢你们愿意无条件收留我这个无依无靠的孤儿。”我艰难地勾起嘴角苦笑，眼眸里却闪烁着最真诚的感恩之情。

叔叔的脸上写满心疼。“傻孩子，你怎么能这么说呢？真是太见外了！还有，谁说你是无依无靠的孤儿？你爸爸可是我的亲哥哥，你也就像是我的半个儿子一样。我和你婶婶可是把你当做亲生儿子般疼爱，加上血缘关系的连系，我们的关系可是亲得很呢！”

叔叔越说越激动，声量也不自觉提高。  
“你不是累赘，更不是负担！总而言之，以后不准你再说这种话了！”

我没想到叔叔的反应会是这么的大，不免被吓了一跳。  
叔叔察觉我的表情变化后，赶紧轻声道歉。

“抱歉啊，孩子。叔叔的语气太过冲，你别放在心上。只是叔叔希望，你能够跟我们亲近些，不要有任何心理负担。我和你婶婶待你就如亲生子一般，你和我们一家都那么投缘。再者，你是我哥哥遗下的唯一孩子，身为你的亲叔叔，我本来就有责任和义务去照顾你、关爱你，让你重新拥有一个完整的家庭！”

我怔了一怔。心底深处一股暖意流淌。

“龙雅，我也就不拐弯抹角了。其实今天找你出来的目的，是想私下和你聊聊。我和你婶婶都讨论过了，如果你愿意的话，我们希望可以代替你爸妈的责任，好好的照顾你、栽培你……”

叔叔伸出手宠溺地轻拍我的头。  
“这里就是你的家，龙马就是你的兄弟，而我和你婶婶……并不是要取代你亲生父母亲在你心目中的位置。毕竟你年纪还小，也需要有个监护人好好看护你，更需要有人能陪伴着你、照顾你的生活起居。我们只是希望能以父母的身份，重新给你一个完整的家。”

我怔怔地盯着叔叔的脸，一种久违的熟悉感涌上心头。叔叔的样子与爸爸的模样过于相似，让我有种错觉，霎那间，我竟然一位此刻在眼前的人就是我那个已经过世的爸爸。

叔叔的神情异常认真，感觉也很诚恳，证明他所言不虚。  
我呆呆地盯着他，一时不知该如何反应。

见我没有任何表态，叔叔难掩心中失望。但他还是牵起嘴角，柔声道：“傻小子，该不会吓傻了吧？”

“……”我无言地继续发愣。其实我心底很清楚，叔叔此刻真的是很认真询问我的意见。

我从来都没为自己的未来作任何决定，毕竟，以我的年龄来说，那确实还言之过早。但自从爸妈去世了之后，我原本的生活步伐都被打乱了，未来的日子也一片茫然。现在，叔叔和婶婶有意领养我，还愿意扮演父母亲的角色继续养育我……该答应吗？还是直接拒绝他们的好意，等自己能独立自主时，就潇洒离去到外面的世界四处漂泊流浪？

我的内心顿时乱成一团，形成了天使与恶魔的拔河。

\- 答应吧！这样你就能摆脱无依无靠的生活，还能拥有关心你的家人。

\- 不能接受他们的好意……叔叔他们有自己的家庭要照顾，我还是别麻烦他们了……

“叔叔，我……”我矛盾不已，不知该怎么开口。

突然发现，原来我自己也不知道我此刻最需要的是什么。明明心里多么渴望能拥有亲情的温暖，但一方面我却又想拒绝。也许，在我心里很清楚，叔叔和婶婶终究无法替代爸妈的位置。就算他们是要扛起爸妈对我的责任，不过，他们毕竟不是我的亲生爸妈啊！我又该用怎样的心情面对他们呢？

爸妈在我心目中的位置，不论是谁都无法取代。

叔叔很耐心地等待我的回答。他目不转睛地观察我的一举一动，清澈而诚恳的眼神像是要把我看穿似的。我不禁回想起以前父母亲在世时，我与叔叔一家相处的欢乐回忆。再加上父母亲出事后，叔叔一家人对我无微不至的照顾。想着过往的一点一滴画面，眼前的一切顿时变得有些模糊。我感觉得到，我的眼睛渐渐变得有点湿润感。

或许这才是最直接反映我内心深处的真实情感吧！

家的温暖是任何事物都无法取代的。

“谢谢你们……叔叔，婶婶……我真的很谢谢你们这么为我着想，可是……”  
可我真的能就这么自私的答应吗？会不会过几天之后，叔叔婶婶就会开始为抚养我的决定而感到后悔呢？

“别犹豫了，孩子。我看得出，你其实是很愿意成为我们家的一分子。既然如此，为何还要委屈自己，不说出自己的真实心意呢？”叔叔一脸感慨。

“我担心……自己会变成你们的负担。”现阶段来说，短时间的照顾或许不会感觉到麻烦。但日子一久，也会感觉到厌烦的吧？

叔叔闻言脸色一变，他正想开口时，一道好听的女性声音传入耳里。  
说话的人正是竹内伦子，也就是我的婶婶。

不知何时出现在我们身后的婶婶说道：“龙雅，你叔叔刚才就说过了。你不是累赘、也不是负担！”婶婶的表情有些严肃，但随即她的话锋一转，她的语气也软化不少。她缓缓地说道：“就算是负担，对有孩子作为负担的父母亲来说，那也一定是个甜蜜的负担。”

语毕，叔叔和婶婶很有默契的交换了一个眼神，微微勾起嘴角。

叔叔附和道：“龙雅，还是……你觉得我和伦子没有资格做你的养父母吗？”

“当然不是这样的啊！叔叔，你可别胡思乱想。”  
我对叔叔和婶婶的敬重之意绝对不比亲生父母少。

叔叔似乎松了一口气，他开心的继续游说道：“那就行啦～龙雅，别推辞了。你就完成我和你婶婶的心愿，让我们照顾你吧！无论是将你一个人放任在外头流浪，还是见你被送进孤儿院里，这两种情况，你叫我们怎么能放心？”越前南次郎说的正是他的内心话。

就在我的心摇摆不定，不知道该怎么做时，有一道稚嫩的男童声音由远而近。

“哥！爸、妈，你们在这里做什么啊？” 龙马问地很随意，标准地随口问问。其实他并不是很在意有人回答他与否，他来这儿只是单纯地想叫龙雅陪他打球而已。带着白色鸭嘴帽的龙马朝我们走来，他的手里还握着一支练习用的网球拍。

自从叔叔引荐我和龙马认识后，龙马就开始唤我‘哥哥’了。他这声哥哥叫的并不别扭，倒是挺自然的。龙马对我的身份一点疑问也没有，甚至也没有提起。就这么理所当然地把我当成他的新哥哥，也慢慢习惯了我的存在。

“啊…！那个，我们在……”叔叔这才要回答，就被龙马立刻插话道：“哥，走吧！陪我去后院打球！”

叔叔和婶婶无声叹息。龙马小鬼头越来越嚣张放肆了，根本不把他们俩放在眼里。话说，这个性到底是像谁啊？

这几天与龙雅相处下来，龙马发现自己的实力和球技远远不如那个只大自己没多少岁的龙雅。怎么知道龙雅竟然挑衅似地说，跟龙马这小不点打球简直是无聊透顶、浪费时间、一点刺激感也没有……简单一句：龙马根本不是他的对手。加上龙雅的百般挑衅和言语上的刺激，龙马终于下定决心决定一定要发奋图强，进行魔鬼式训练直到他能打赢龙雅为止。

龙马的好胜心很强，强到他无法忍受任何人的挑衅行为。龙雅这一连几天，都是用一副懒洋洋地态度打发龙马。不然就是用尖酸的词语来调侃龙马的球技烂，还说什么可怜龙马一点也没有遗传到他那位网坛界风云人物父亲的优良基因。这种话听进平时一身傲骨的龙马耳里，还真是刺耳极了。所以龙马现在决定用死缠烂打的方式找龙雅打球，顺便看能不能偷师还是找出龙雅的破绽，以便能打败龙雅来一雪前耻。

龙马用一副理所当然的表情看着我。我回望着他，打算随便找个理由打发他，就像我之前常做的一样。其实我并不排斥和龙马这小不点玩闹在一起，但凡事总不能太顺他的意，以免他越来越嚣张跋扈。再说，这几天我也还处在适应期。总觉得需要些独处的时光来冷静思考下我人生的变化和未来的路该如何走下去。

“我是很想陪你打球的啦～不过，现在我和叔叔、婶婶有些重要的事要谈……”我一脸为难，但所言其实不假。叔叔和婶婶现在正和我谈着正事儿呢！

龙马面无表情地盯着我们三人半晌，接着说道：“重要的事？那好吧，你们现在快谈。谈好了你就去陪我打球。”

龙马目不转睛地看着我们，仿佛是想见证我们谈完事后，就直接把我拖走。

“……”  
大伙儿被龙马这小鬼头搞得没辙，一时也不知该如何回应。

等得不耐烦的龙马，心急地催促道：“快点啊！我还等着你呢！无论如何，今天你一定要陪我打球！”

“……”又是一阵沉默。

良久之后，叔叔才打破沉默。

“龙马，看样子你和龙雅相处的不错嘛～”越前南次郎笑看对着人小鬼大的龙马。

龙马依旧面无表情。“他是我的哥哥，一家人当然要好好相处咯。”  
龙马无奈地想：根本是废话嘛~！既然是两兄弟，和睦相处是很平常的吧。

龙雅闻言怔了一怔。  
越前南次郎和竹内伦子则露出欣慰不已的笑容。

“呵呵～说得没错！既然是一家人，理所当然要好好相处嘛！”叔叔脸上的笑意更加明显。

婶婶笑得眼睛都眯成了一道弯月。

龙马歪着头，微微皱眉的他一脸不解地看着自己的父母。  
“你们在笑什么？”

婶婶蹲下身，张开双臂轻轻揽着矮小的龙马。叔叔将手搭在我的肩上，意味深长地看着我。

“龙雅，这里永远都是你的家，而我们永远都是你的家人。”  
叔叔和婶婶笑得很开心。

龙马纳闷地问：“根本都是一家人，不是吗？”  
他看起来很困惑。

说得没错，其实根本就是一家人呀！

龙马猜不透大伙儿的心思，语气闷闷地又催促道：“哥……你到底什么时候才要陪我打球啊？动作快一点嘛~你看太阳都要下山了啦！”

晚霞的绚丽光芒染红苍穹，成群的鸟儿结伴归巢。  
叔叔和婶婶笑得更开怀了。而我也笑了。

在这样的气氛里，多数人都会被感动的吧！  
其他人的想法我并不知道，但至少我很清楚的知道……  
现在的我已经找到了新的生存目标和未来方向。

这里是我的家，而他们是我的家人。  
一定是天上的爸妈在守护着我。虽然我看不见他们，但我感受得到……  
真的感受得到他们留给我最感动人心的温暖。

‘爸、妈……我会过得很幸福的，请你们也一定要幸福。’


	3. 分开旅行

时间的脚步从来都不曾为谁而停留。  
日子一天一天的过去，转眼间，龙雅已经和南次郎一家朝夕相处了将近五年的时间。  
感情有增无减，无形中也培养出无法言喻的默契及隐隐约约能感觉到那种暧昧不明的依赖性。

人与人相处，最可怕的莫过于当你已经习惯了对方的存在时，最终却要面临分离。而最痛苦的是当你发现自己的生活中，甚至是微乎其微的小事再也离不开对方时，对方的身影却无迹可寻。

南次郎总会跟龙雅和龙马两兄弟谈起一个关于追寻伟大梦想的目标。人活着，一定是有某种使命要去达成。从小，南次郎灌输给龙雅和龙马的教育理念，最主要的莫过于是他那重复了不知多少遍的梦想蓝图。最远大的理想、最巨大的梦想…… 

年幼的龙雅和龙马当时第一次听到南次郎兴致勃勃地谈起伟大的梦想时，他们的表情是困惑的。懵懵懂懂的他们压根都没听明白那句话里面深层的涵义。第二次、第三次、第四次、第N次…… 他们听着越前南次郎谈着关于那犹如虚幻泡影的梦想时，也只是似懂非懂地随便点头回应。关于梦想，听久了还真是越来越没有感觉，甚至开始有点茫然。

到底什么是梦想？

“每个人都有追逐梦想的权利。”还记得，当时的南次郎是这么对龙雅说的。  
当时的龙雅只是轻轻地点了点头。越前南次郎的教诲，龙雅时时刻刻都铭记于心。当然，那关于寻找梦想的目标，龙雅一刻也不曾忘。

12岁那年的某一天，龙雅突然主动找南次郎聊天。

南次郎笑脸迎人的朝龙雅走来，手上还把玩着橙色的新鲜橘子。  
当南次郎看见坐在庭院前的凳子那里等待着他的龙雅时，脸上的笑容更显眼了。

橘子忽然被抛向空中，直直的飞往龙雅的方向。背对着南次郎的龙雅敏锐的感觉到异常的空气流动，他头也不回地就举起手上的网球拍，轻轻松松地接下那粒橘子。橘子在网球拍上弹跳了几下，就被龙雅熟练的握在手上。龙雅随意地将橘子表面用衣服擦拭了几下后，就迫不及待地把橘子往嘴里送去了。

连着橘子皮也吃进肚子的龙雅一脸满足，嘴角上扬形成完美的弧度。  
“老爸，谢谢你的橘子噢！”

南次郎笑着不语，慢慢地走到龙雅的身边坐着。南次郎默不作声地观察身边的龙雅，脸上的笑意始终没有消失。龙雅并不介意这么近距离地被人打量，依旧自顾自的吃着橘子。龙雅从来都不是爱浪费食物的人，更别说是他最喜欢的橘子了。他一口接着一口的吃着橘子，时不时还伸出舌头舔一舔嘴唇周围，深怕会一不小心浪费了可口的橘子。

见龙雅吃得津津有味的南次郎，笑得眼睛都眯成了一道弯月。

“吃慢点，又没人跟你抢。”南次郎忍不住出声提醒道。

“呵呵~~”龙雅只笑不答，仍旧气定神闲地吃着橘子。  
不到两分钟的时间，他已经把手上的橘子吃得一干二净了，甚至连渣都不剩。

南次郎用佩服的语气惊叹道：“你这小子还真能吃啊！幸好咱们家什么都没有，附近最多的就是这种野生橘子园了。倒是不怕让你给吃穷，哈哈～”

龙雅拍了拍双手，扫掉那不存在的灰尘。接着，他一脸兴奋地开口道：“爸，我有件事情想问你！”

南次郎见龙雅异常认真的表情，便也渐渐恢复常态。“有什么事想问的，就直接问吧！”

“那个……关于你常说的梦想的事……”龙雅不知怎么的，突然变得吞吞吐吐的。

南次郎明显的发现今天的龙雅变得有些不太一样。曾几何时，这小子变得这么婆婆妈妈了。说真的，南次郎倒还是真的有些不习惯呢。

“我说啊，你这小子，今天怎么就变得这么婆婆妈妈了？”

龙雅不好意思的笑了笑。  
南次郎见状更觉得诡异。绝对有问题……！

“雅，你这小子今天是不是吃错药啦？”

闻言，龙雅毫不客气的反驳。“我看你才吃错药咧！”

这回，南次郎倒是笑出声来了。  
“好啦，废话不多说。咱们父子俩来说说正事~你今天想找我聊些什么啊？”

沉静了一会儿，龙雅轻声问道：“爸，你说每个人都有属于自己的梦想要去达成，也有属于自己命运要去开创。那……我们要怎样才能知道自己的梦想是什么啊？”

很难得的，龙雅用前所未有的认真语气问出这些话。南次郎当下愣了好半晌，这才回过神来。

‘有些少见呀，这孩子今天确实是有些古怪。’

“所谓梦想……就是一个很远大的目标。每个人，也有属于自己的一段人生路要走。如果，你想要知道自己的梦想是什么的话，你就必须自己去探究。总有一天，你一定会找到一个属于自己的梦想的！”

龙雅听了这些话，似乎有些失望。这些理论，他听南次郎说过很多次了，但每次依旧参透不出里面那么深奥的意义。南次郎将龙雅的表情一览无遗，心中也看出龙雅的疑惑。

南次郎慢慢地跟龙雅解释。  
“梦想是你为自己设下一个长远的目标，并尽我所能、拼命地去达成。在你人生的旅途中，你一定会遇到某些改变你的人事物。当你的思想越来越成熟，想法也会根据你的人生观而改变，你心中的理想自然而然也会有所偏差。但是有些事情，你必须经历过才能知道它的酸甜苦辣。”

南次郎轻轻拍打龙雅的肩膀。  
“梦想也一样啊！”南次郎的脸上挂着让人感到窝心的笑容，他继续说道：“也许只有经过人生的历练，你才有机会找到属于自己的巨大梦想。孩子，我相信，你一定可以找到自己的梦想。”

龙雅怔怔地盯着南次郎，一句话也没说。不过他的眼神开始转变，有种莫名的悸动隐藏在他的心底，眼睛里闪烁的异样光芒也散发出动人的神采。

南次郎笑着说：“梦想，不仅仅是梦想而已。最重要的是要实践才行啊！空说白话的理想，只不过是纸上谈兵。若非亲自体验寻梦过程中的苦与乐，你也一定没办法成为你最终想要成为的那个自己。”

“巨大的梦想……实践梦想……”龙雅不断地喃喃自语。他感觉得到自己的血液在沸腾，心中的期待不在话下，那种憧憬和对未来无限可能的盼望让他的眼神更加明亮。

“孩子，在想什么呢？”南次郎突然出声，打断了龙雅的沉思。

龙雅轻声唤道：“爸爸…… ”

“嗯…？”南次郎耐心地看着他，研究龙雅的一举一动。

“我想要……找寻自己的梦想！一个伟大的梦想！”龙雅带着坚定无比的决心要求道：“爸，请让我出去闯一闯吧！不是说没有经历过就无法成长吗？那么……就请你让我有这个机会去外头为我自己的梦想和理想奋斗吧！”

龙雅的意念异常坚定。  
南次郎第一次见到龙雅难得下定决心的一面，心中乱感动一通的。

一个十二岁的孩子，自己要求想要到外头过独立的流浪生活。  
身为父亲的他是该感到骄傲还是担忧啊？还真是喜忧参半的复杂情绪。  
寻梦的旅途那么漫长遥远，但也着实是一个让他能锻炼心智各方面的好管道。

“爸，请答应我。就让我放手一搏吧！”龙雅又再次恳求。

过了好久、好久之后……南次郎不敢相信的发现自己竟然脱口而出。  
“孩子，一定要找到自己的梦想… 属于自己的那一个最巨大的梦想呀！”

——————————————

龙雅想要独自出去闯荡的决心很强烈，作出离开的决定也很仓促。南次郎把这个消息告诉伦子的时候，伦子感到很惊讶、也很担忧。一开始，伦子是坚决反对的。以她的立场，她并不赞同让一个年幼的孩子去外头闯荡。但是，经过南次郎的劝说，她的态度也渐渐软化。但最让她感到欣慰的是，她没想到龙雅这孩子的思想竟然可以那么的成熟，简直就像是个小大人一样。

龙雅离开的那一天，伦子以母亲的身份细心交代了很多很多事。伦子贴心的帮龙雅准备了很多东西，但龙雅却坚持只要带上简单的随身背包就足够了。一些换洗衣物、一份便当、一些重要的随身用品、还有一些钱……龙雅坚持希望能自力更生，所以只接受了爸妈给他的一小部分金钱援助而已。伦子一边帮龙雅收拾行李，一边苦苦相劝希望龙雅能打消这个念头。但是，龙雅依旧坚持己见。

离开是必须的。此刻的分离只为了未来能够以更好的面貌再次相见。

“妈，不必担心我。我一定会好好照顾自己的，请你们也一定要多多保重。只要我的生活稳定，也打点好一切，我就会和你们联络了。”龙雅轻轻地握着伦子的双手。

“难道真的要离开吗？妈妈不是反对你想在外头独立、自力更生的想法，不过，现在的你年纪毕竟还太小啊……”伦子满满担忧的情绪都显现在脸上。

龙雅只是微微一笑，还略显稚嫩的脸上却闪烁着最耀眼的光芒。  
那种独特的自信，让人无法轻易的移开目光。

“妈，请相信我。我一定会找到属于自己的伟大梦想，然后也一定会再次回到这个家，回到你们的身边。藉着这次的机会，在外头不断的锻炼自己，并成为我最终想要成为的那一个自己。”龙雅仰起头，用信心满满的眼神看着伦子。“妈……妳也会像老爸一样，相信我、支持我的决定的，对吧！”

伦子微微叹气，但是脸上的笑容却是温柔的。  
“孩子，永远记着，家的大门永远都为你开着。妈妈等着你……等着你完成自己的梦想，然后回到我们身边的那一天。”

“妈，谢谢妳。真的很谢谢妳……”

龙雅张开双臂轻轻地抱着伦子，不停的低声道谢。伦子的眼眶泛红，泪光闪闪的她却坚强地不让眼泪滑落脸庞。伦子动作轻柔地拍打龙雅的背，接着柔声继续交代着龙雅一些事宜，心底深处的忧虑不曾减少。

孩子大了，终究还是会选择离开父母身边，到外头去闯荡。做父母的，根本就无法阻止。短暂的分离，或许是必须的。伦子就算再怎么不愿意，也只能选择接受，并默默地祝福龙雅。这就是人生的过程，也并没有什么好埋怨的，不是吗？ 

————————————————

龙雅最后还是离开了。  
他跟南次郎和伦子依依不舍的道别，然后踏上未知的旅途。

对龙马来说，龙雅的离去实在是太过突然。当龙马像往常一样找寻龙雅的身影时，却被南次郎和伦子告知，说什么龙雅已经离开了这个家到外头去闯荡找寻最伟大的梦想。龙马当下的反应是觉得很荒谬，根本不以为意，还以为是他们串通好的恶作剧。可是当龙马看到书房的桌上那张龙雅亲笔写的字条的时候，他终于意识到这不仅仅是个玩笑话。

书房，属于他们两兄弟的书房。  
桌上放着一张被橘子压着的字条。

小不点，我走了。  
要好好保重，不要太想我。

PS. 网球不要打得太烂！ --- 龙雅

‘这什么跟什么嘛？！’  
就这样……？ 没错，就是这样。

龙雅那家伙走了，却唯独没有跟龙马道别。

只留下简单的字条…… 

和

一粒橘子。

这个玩笑开得有些过火呢！

龙马紧紧地握着手上的橘子，另一只拿着字条纸的手则无力的垂在桌面上。


	4. 橘子少年

英国伦敦，某著名高级私人网球俱乐部。

只要是网球爱好者，一定会知道这个地方。但是多数的人即使是知道这个地方，又或者是经过这里，却会因为门禁森严而没办法入内。网球爱好者相信多数都是久仰其名，可真正在里面打过球的更是屈指可数。因为这可是一个高级私人网球俱乐部，只有会员才能进入。不仅如此，想要加入这俱乐部的话，就必须要有会员推介。俱乐部的负责人还会事先调查所有申请入会者的背景，符合条件的申请者才可以通过一关又一关的关卡审核。

入会要求条件高，手续虽然复杂，但对网球爱好者来说，这里可是一块网球圣土，也是他们梦寐以求想要加入的俱乐部。俱乐部内有四种地面的40个球场，包括维护费昂贵保养得宜的草地球场，跟标准式的国际大型比赛场地一模一样。这个私人俱乐部的地理位置理想、设施完善、时常还会主办大型的比赛及聚餐或聚会……许多国际名人都曾在这里进行过网球比赛，有时俱乐部负责人也会邀请乐坛知名艺人来这里演唱表演，为聚餐集会增兴。

简而言之，无论你是打球会员，还是社交会员，这里可以算是名副其实的网球天堂。同时，这也意味着来这儿的人都拥有一定的消费能力。设计典雅且具时尚感的餐厅内，来来往往的客人多数都是社会名流，要不然就是在网坛界享有盛名的职业或业余网球选手。

对某些人来说，无论打网球与否，这里还真是个不错的社交场所啊！  
餐厅角落的位子。

俄罗斯美女不敢置信的瞪大双眸，一双似能勾人魂魄的迷人眼眸，毫不掩饰的从头到脚仔仔细细地打量面前这位初次见面的日本男生。大约一个小时前，她偶然邂逅这位男生。几分钟后，两人便找了个角落位置一起享用午餐，以便能够更进一步的认识对方。话题不断的他们，天南地北的乱聊。半生不熟的关系、不同国籍……并没有影响他们俩互相了解。两人用流利的国际语言—英语交谈，渐渐地，他们聊着、聊着，也终于聊进了正题。

长相清秀的俄罗斯美女用惊讶的语气，对坐在面前的帅气男生说道：“真的吗？Wing，你一定是在开玩笑的吧！你怎么可能会没有女朋友呢？真是让人难以置信！”

男生蓄着墨绿色的短发，拥有着帅气的俊容，浑身散发着一种无法让人的视线从其身上移开的致命吸引力。男生勾起性感的薄唇，用充满磁性的嗓音回答道：“我是认真的。”

看着男生似笑非笑的神情，俄罗斯美女也不禁流露出困惑的表情。她的眼睛视线始终没有离开过男生，接着半信半疑的说：“不！这怎么可能？”

不管怎么说，这里也是一家高级私人俱乐部。能出现在这里的人，非富即贵，身家背景更是毋庸置疑。从刚刚的对话中，男生由始至终展现出令人称羡的绅士风度。他的谈吐举止温文尔雅、风趣幽默的谈话方式，却又在无意之间流露出几分游戏人间的放荡不羁。让人捉摸不定的个性，即潇洒又为他增添几分让人无法抗拒的魅力。

男生的嘴角微扬，谦虚道：“是真的。嗯……也许是我的条件不够好吧！”以他的外表来看，并看不出他的实际年龄，但是他却拥有与他外表不符的成熟气息。

闻言，俄罗斯美女险些失态地惊叹道：“当然不是！你可是我见过最完美的男人。”

这样谦虚有礼、风趣幽默，又懂得尊重女生的人……只怕像他这么好条件的男生，走遍世界各处也难以寻觅。这样优秀的男生怎么可能会没有女朋友啊？！

帅气少年听到俄罗斯美女这么直接的赞美，脸上的笑容更明显了。他爽朗的笑言道：“那是真的吗？谢谢妳的夸奖，我真的很开心呢！”

俄罗斯美女的脸上泛着红晕，害羞地轻声道：“我很享受跟你聊天的时刻。”

帅气少年有些得意的一笑，丝毫不掩饰自己的开心情绪。“我也是。”

就在两人聊得意犹未尽之时，一道声音从不远处传来，打断了两人的谈话。“不好意思，很抱歉打断你们的谈话。Wing, 我有些话想跟你谈谈。”

帅气少年和俄罗斯美女同一时间抬头，就见到说话的人是一位美日混血美少女。她背着网球包，身穿纯白色运动连衣短裙，剪裁设计简单却不失时尚感。因为拥有家族优良的血统继承，女孩的五官即像西方人一样深邃立体，也有东方人的美丽。她棕褐色的长发被利落的绑成马尾，明亮的褐色眼睛炯炯有神地盯着正在搭讪俄罗斯美女的帅气少年。

俄罗斯美女一眼便认出了女孩的身份，她忍不住惊呼道：“Princess ?! ”

Sally Johnson莎莉·杰森，网坛界的小公主- 人称‘Princess’的天才型网球选手。去年，14岁的她正式开始闯荡职业网坛。至今为止，她已经成功地被排入了WTA（Women’s Tennis Association）的排名系统，名列523位。

帅气少年一见到Sally后，便转头向俄罗斯美女微微点头致歉。  
“嗯……虽然有点可惜，不过我想我是时候说再见了。我对此感到很抱歉。”

俄罗斯美女回过神后，立刻从桌上的纸巾盒里抽出一张纸巾，然后拿起笔快速地将自己的名字和联络号码写在如薄纱般的纸巾上。

“这是我的手提号码，欢迎你随时与我联系。”

帅气少年接过纸巾，然后朝俄罗斯美女露出一张灿烂笑脸。  
“当然，谢谢妳。能见到妳真的很高兴。这午餐吃得真愉快。”

“希望还能再见到你。”

“下次再见。”名为Wing的帅气少年跟俄罗斯美女道别后，便潇洒的与莎莉一起转身离去。

“Bye～”只留下俄罗斯美女依依不舍的站在原地，留恋地目送一面之缘的男生离去。


	5. 小公主的烦恼

英式俱乐部大屋 Clubhouse。

Sally的双眸幽幽地透过落地窗，盯着窗外的绵绵细雨发呆。  
点点雨水从无际的苍穹落下，滴滴落在她无奈至极的心里。

隔着一面玻璃，Sally静静观赏网球场地的雨景。  
“下雨了。”Sally眨了眨眼睛，满脸忧愁地趴在餐桌上。

又是没完没了的雨天。  
不是下大雨，就是下小雨，要不然就是下毛毛雨。进入六、七月份，难道温布尔登的天气就不能转好点吗？目前温布尔登网球锦标赛正在进行中，这样的天气状况，实在恼人呀！

温布尔登网球锦标赛，比赛场地为草地，亦是全世界声望最高、历史最久的网球赛事。可惜每次进入这个季节，就注定和雨结下不解之缘。各场比赛因雨而拖延，这样打打停停的比赛，或多或少都影响了选手的表现和心情。若是不幸在比赛时遇上雨神降临，也只能自叹倒霉，怪不得谁了。而今年的温布尔登锦标赛，对Sally来说别具意义，因为这将是她第一次踏上温网的战场。这漫长的征途之旅，可是多么的需要上天的眷顾啊！可是为什么这老天爷就偏偏不作美呢？

“老天啊～难道你就这么爱哭吗……？”积累了多日的郁闷情绪，Sally终于忍受不住，想要找个发泄的出口了。无奈地将头埋在双臂里，她很没有仪态的就趴在桌子上哀叹。

看到这画面，坐在他身旁的男生显得淡定多了。“妳在这儿怨天尤人也没任何帮助，干嘛不干脆趁这个难得的机会好好放松自己，让自己保持在最佳状态。”

Sally重重的叹了一口气，歪着头盯着旁边的男生，语气里夹带着些许埋怨的情绪。  
“你说得倒容易，你以为每个人都能像你这么无忧无虑、这么潇洒、这么放得开啊？”

Sally看着面前的人那个欠扁的笑脸，就又禁不住想起刚才在西餐厅里见到的搭讪画面。越想越气的她再也压抑不住暴躁的心情。“越前龙雅！你能不能换个表情啊？成天嬉皮笑脸的，让人看了心里就有气。”

这一吼，附近周围的人，他们的目光瞬间都转移到他们俩身上。  
被唤作越前龙雅的少年总算收敛起置身事外看好戏的心态，这才稍微认真起来。

“小姐，注意你的仪态。妳现在今非昔比，公众形象还是要顾好些啦！”龙雅适时出声提醒。他倒是不介意旁人的目光。不过，Sally也算是公众人物了，他可不想她的公众形象受到影响。

Sally环视周围一眼，才又把视线定格在龙雅身上。自从他们俩相识至今，不知不觉都已经过了三年了。三年的时间，说长不长，就短不短，也已经足够让他们了解彼此的性格。他们俩在不久前达成共识，和平分手。在一起的那段时光，他们可谓是聚少离多，生活各有各的精彩。他们的纯纯恋情无疾而终，说到底还是因为了解而分开。

Sally对网坛成就的野心却很大，夺得大满贯头衔对她来说可是最终的梦想。那是至高无上的荣耀，也是她梦寐以求一直想要追求的。相对于龙雅的不受拘束，Sally更喜欢享受参加大型国际网球比赛乐趣。过关斩将，打败各路好手得到最高荣誉，这是Sally一直以来的梦想。也因为如此，梦想各异的两人才会因为了解而分开。虽然不是情侣关系，但是不作情人的他们，友情亦是有增无减。

对龙雅来说，要追求更大更远的目标，这才是他所向往的。这是他当时离家时对父母亲的承诺，也是他不断用来提醒自己的。只有这样，他才不会忘了自己离家的目的。以他的实力，只要他愿意，多的是经纪人找他协商签约。可是进入职业网坛界，还是找个俱乐部打打网球、挣挣钱的事，对龙雅来说可是严重不符合他的性格。反正龙雅他是个既无感情约束又无道德束缚的人，无拘无束的他是个对任何事都没什么执着的人。

没错，龙雅他就是这样的一个人。就如同他的洋名一样–Wing，展翅的他乘着风自由翱翔，无拘无束不被任何事物所牵绊。Sally沉默地盯着龙雅半晌，细细回味着过往的点点滴滴，心头流淌着一股暖流。眼神渐渐变得柔和的她，就连脸上的表情也软化了。

“成为公众人物又怎么了？我还是我呀，干嘛要在意别人的眼光。”Sally缓缓地倾吐心声。“我只不过是想专注打网球罢了，谁知道莫名其妙变成小有名气。”

龙雅闻言失笑道：“这还只是刚开始的前菜。我说妳，该不会因为不想成名而放弃打网球吧！后悔选择职网这条路了？”以他对Sally的了解，Sally在日后必有所成。她的实力和成就，绝对不尽于此。

Sally微微叹气。“其实就连我自己也不知道我到底在茫然些什么……”

龙雅默不作声地观察Sally的每一个表情变化，脸上惯有的轻佻神情不知在何时消失不见了。  
“何必去烦恼那些无聊事。既然喜欢打球，那妳只要专心打好球就行了。”

“嗯，也许就像你说的，我这是在自寻烦恼吧！”Sally无奈地说：“这雨下个不停，我觉得我的好心情和耐性都被磨光了。”

龙雅看穿Sally的心思。“我认识的Sally什么时候变得这么没有自信了？”  
Sally一向来对自己的球技都十分自信，这次会变得优柔寡断，大概是比赛前的压力造成的。人往往是对越重视的事物，越会追求完美。自然也会造成无形的压力和莫须有的忧虑。

Sally一时无语，只能看着龙雅发呆。

龙雅鼓励道：“我相信妳一定可以顺利完成比赛的，不要想太多。总之，好好发挥妳的水准就行了。”

“对我这么有信心？”

“是妳自己太过没自信了。来，预祝妳比赛成功晋级到最后！”

龙雅和Sally默契的举杯轻轻相碰，然后相视一笑。

“话说回来，你刚才说有话要跟我说，到底是什么事啊？”Sally和龙雅谈过之后，觉得心情轻松不少。解决了自己的麻烦，她便开始关心起另外一件事了。早上龙雅发了一封信息说有话要和她说，也因为如此，她才会去西餐厅找他的。

龙雅浅啜一口饮料，清了清嗓后用平静的语气说道：“我要回日本了。”

Sally怔了一怔，但还是故作镇定地问道：“什么时候的飞机？”

“今晚。”

短短的几句话，让Sally原本的好心情大受影响。

“这么赶啊？！不过，你家人他们回去日本生活已有一段时间。你出来流浪的这三年也玩够了，是时候回家了。”Sally尽量用轻松的语气说出这些话，但其实心里头不是滋味。

“该不会舍不得我了吧？”龙雅恶作剧般地嘲弄Sally。

“我的心是有血有肉的。成天和你混在一起，你离开后，我难免会觉得不习惯的嘛……”Sally话锋一转，也反击道：“不过这也好啦！你不在的话，那些花蝴蝶就不会来缠着我要你的电话、然后问长问短的了。而我也乐得清闲自在～”

“不问我什么时候回来吗？”龙雅抬起头，仔细地盯着Sally瞧。

“你一向来都是来无影，去无踪。谁能拴得住你啊？”Sally用一副很了解的神情和口吻继续说道：“不过像风一样的人哪，也许你是时候结束永无止尽的流浪生活了。”

“等一切安顿好后，别忘了和我联络。”

龙雅诚心祝福道：“虽然我没办法亲自见证妳圆梦的时刻，但我的精神与妳同在。加油！”

“嗯。”Sally轻应了声。

龙雅的个性本是如此。捉摸不定的性格，让人又爱又恨。  
该走的不必挽留，想走的又何必强求。

世界虽大，但缘分这种事儿可难说了。  
一定会在未来的某一天，再次相遇的。


	6. 归家之途

希思罗国际机场候机室。

龙雅坐在单人皮质沙发上，悠哉闲哉的看着熙熙攘攘的人潮。人来人往，大伙儿来去匆匆。忽地，一阵低沉的手机铃声响起。龙雅拿着震动中的手机，看了一眼来电显示。久违的通讯号码印入眼帘。他毫不迟疑地按下通话键，跳跃式的语调就如同他的心般愉悦。

“老爸！”

电话那头的人听到久违的称呼和那把朝思暮想的声音，心情也是无比的激动。  
“你现在人在哪里？没骗我吧！是不是真的要回来了？！”

越前南次郎刚收到龙雅发给他的短信，说什么现在在机场等候班机，马上就要回去日本一家团聚了。一看到那封信息，他既兴奋却也半信半疑，想都没想就立刻打电话跟龙雅确认一下那封信息的可信度。

“我现在人在希思罗机场的候机室。是真的啦！准确来说，大约再过12小时，我们就能见面了。”

“这是真的吗？”越前南次郎还是觉得非常难以置信。毕竟他这个离家三年多的孩子一直以来都是居无定所，而他们也是偶尔才有成功联络到龙雅那么五、六次。每次话也还没说几句，龙雅这头就匆匆忙忙地挂断通话了。

“我说小子啊，你可别骗我们！你老爸我和你妈可是经不起吓的。可别到时候才说临时又不回来了！”南次郎隔着电话吼道。不是他爱唠叨，这可全都要怪龙雅不好。一出门就三、四年的不回家，电话也没主动打回家过几次。真不知道龙雅这小子吊儿郎当的个性到底是学谁的啊？

“我哪敢骗您老人家呀！这次我是真的想要回去定居了。”龙雅不忘提醒道：“老爸，你就跟老妈说，让她放心，我这次铁定会回家的。还有啊，别跟龙马那小不点说我要回去的事，给他一个惊喜嘛～”

越前南次郎听到龙雅的语气正经八百的，也不像是在开玩笑。他的心情既激动又开心，但还是不放心地再次确认，弱弱问道：“你这小子……这次真的会回来吧？可千万别骗我呀！要不然咱们空欢喜一场，我们俩老可是会生气的哟！”

“行了。老爸，我是真的会回去啦！你什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈、又爱唠唠叨叨了？”龙雅觉得好气又好笑。

就在这时，耳边传来广播声。  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. The flight……”

龙雅竖起耳朵专心听着催促乘客登机的广播声。  
“Would you please have your belongings and boarding passes ready and board the aircraft……”

电话那头的南次郎也听到了广播声，心情更是雀跃万分，看来龙雅这小子没有耍着他玩。这次，他这远在他乡的儿子是真的打算回家了。

南次郎急忙追问道：“怎么样？是不是要准备登机了？”

“嗯。老爸，我先去准备登机了。”

“到了日本一定要马上联络我，到时我们去接你！”

“不用麻烦了。老爸，我知道家里的地址。况且，你当真以为我连回家的路都不认得了啊？”龙雅忍不住反驳道。

机场的广播声持续重复的播报着。  
“We wish you a pleasant journey. Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please……The flight ……”

“老爸，行了。放心吧，别唠叨个没完没了。我要去登机了，有什么事，我们等会儿见了面再聊个够。”龙雅站起身，稍微活动下筋骨。“别操心了，我挂电话咯！”

“你这小子，唉…… ”南次郎无声叹息。所有的话最终都成了长叹。

“待会儿见，bye～”龙雅满意地挂上电话，然后深深的吸了一口气后，再用力呼出。

耳边的广播声已停止。现在播放着名为《Coming home》的英文流行歌。

I’m coming home, I’m coming home  
Tell the world I’m coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they’ve forgiven my mistakes  
I’m coming home, I’m coming home  
Tell the world that I’m coming home

前半段轻柔的女声缓慢的唱出这部分歌词，别有一番滋味。

是啊，流浪了这么久，也是时候回家了。回家的感觉不曾这么强烈过。  
爸、妈、小不点、卡尔宾……还有久违的日本，我终于要回来了！

——————————————

当龙雅抵达日本时，在机场那儿就见到了特地前来接机的父母。虽然龙雅交待了父母不必来接机，但是心急见到自家儿子的越前夫妇还是决定亲自过来一趟。

“爸、妈！”龙雅看见久违的父母亲，立刻就拖着行李箱奔上前去。

“龙雅！让我仔细瞧瞧……这些年不见，你这孩子都长这么大了！”越前南次郎笑得合不拢嘴，心底是无法形容的开心。他伸手轻拍着龙雅的肩膀，认真地从头到脚将龙雅打量了一遍又一遍。

竹内伦子一见到日夜挂念的大儿子，喜悦之情写满脸上。她激动地握着龙雅的双手，颤着声道：“回来了就好，回来了就好……”

龙雅抬眼看着南次郎和伦子，再次轻声唤道：“爸、妈！我回来了！”

两夫妻见到朝思暮想的大儿子终于回到自己身边，两人都感到十分高兴。但是他们的心里难免总有些怨言，如今可好，龙雅这小子终于回来了，现在他们就能亲自找他当面问罪。

伦子一想到龙雅这些年来在外头流浪，电话也没主动打过几通，便忍不住埋怨道：“龙雅，你还真是舍得啊！说走就走，连答应我会定时通电话联络什么的事儿都忘得一干二净了！”

龙雅一脸讨好的张开双臂，就将伦子紧紧地拥进怀里，然后像是哄小孩般说着呵哄的话语。

“我最亲爱的妈咪啊！别生气嘛～这些日子不见，妳是越来越漂亮了～”

伦子佯装生气的推开龙雅。“别以为随口称赞我几句，我就会饶过你。你在外头流浪过快活的日子，我看你是玩到不舍得回家了。可能连自己姓啥，家人是谁，家住哪儿都忘了呗！”

“哟～说的这是什么话嘛……”龙雅碰了一鼻子灰，决定改用柔情攻势。“我可是真心称赞您的，绝无虚言！妈～～ ”

“你少来！给我走远些，不是喜欢呆在外头的吗？那就走啊！继续过你自由自在的日子。”伦子别过脸去，故意避开龙雅的目光。要是再盯着龙雅的脸瞧，只怕她又要心软了。但是深怕龙雅再一次离家远去，这次她可是铁了心肠要吓一吓龙雅这小子的。

南次郎也加入伦子的阵营，声援自己的妻子。  
“你这一走就3、4年……都不知道心里还有没有我们俩老，有没有这个家。”

见南次郎和伦子默契十足的一搭一唱，龙雅突然灵机一动，心生一计。

龙雅柔声道：“别生气了啦！我给你们赔罪就是了。对不起，我真的知错了。我发誓，以后在外头，我一定准时给你们打电话，不会再闹失踪了。”龙雅特意加重语气，强调以后在外头的那句话。

什么叫作‘以后在外头’？

伦子闻言心下大惊，原本开心的心情瞬间跌落谷底。  
“什么？！你该不会还想要离开吧？这……”

就连在旁的南次郎也忍不住惊呼。“臭小子！你不是说已经决定回来定居的吗？现在演的又是哪出戏啊？！”

龙雅见两人激动的反应，自己倒是不急着澄清，反而故意说道：“我知道自己不孝，也知道自己做错了。既然你们不接受我的道歉，妈又这么想要我走，我也不想在这里继续气你们了。我看啊，我还是不适合呆在这，干脆直接在外头继续漂泊流浪好了。”

“你敢？！”听了龙雅的话，伦子差点气得七窍生烟。“我什么时候赶你走了？”

“好个龙雅啊，你这个臭小子！要是你真决定还要离家出走，我……我就……”南次郎被龙雅这么一吓，也不知道该说些什么了。

“就怎么样啊？”龙雅语气轻松，一派悠闲地反问南次郎。

“我……我就……我就跟你断绝父子关系！”南次郎一时气急，也变得口不择言，禁不住说了重话。但这话一说出去，就好像是泼出去的水，怎么也收不回来了。

“如果这是你想的，那我也只好照办了。”龙雅重重的叹了口气，脸上尽是无奈的神情。

“哎！老公，你说的这是什么话啊？！你们、你们……唉……”

反观南次郎被逼得无言以对又懊恼的神情，伦子亦是急得七情上脸，也不知道该如何是好；而龙雅则是默不作声的在一旁观察南次郎和伦子脸上的表情变化。作弄自己的父母原来也挺有趣的嘛，龙雅此刻在心里可是暗笑不止的。

依目前的情况来看，也该是到最精彩部分的时候了。  
龙雅算准时机，缓缓开口道：“爸、妈，谢谢你们这些年来的养育之恩。原谅我的不孝，以后我不会再气你们了,也没那个机会了……”

“谁准你们脱离父子关系的！”伦子被龙雅这么一吓，心差点没跳出来。她急得眼眶都微微泛红，赶紧伸手紧紧拉着龙雅，说什么也不放手、也不让他走。

“我随口说说的嘛……妳别哭啊！”见伦子一副快要哭出来的表情，南次郎也被吓得不轻。他立刻柔声安慰娇妻。

龙雅见状，自觉这玩笑开得也有些过火了，连忙打圆场。龙雅轻轻地将伦子揽入怀中，右手动作轻柔的拍打伦子的背。

“妈，我只是开玩笑的，别当真啊。好啦，别伤心、也别生气了。我不就好好的站在这里吗？我啊，现在哪都不去，就乖乖的呆在妳和老爸的身边，当你们的乖儿子，然后好好地孝顺你们。好不好嘛～”

“这话可是你自己说的啊！可别到时候又反悔了！”伦子担忧地说道，眼泪早已不争气地滑落。

龙雅不断地跟伦子赔笑。“不会，不会。我这次可是认真的了，哪儿都不去了。现在就只当你们的乖儿子。”

伦子闻言心稍慰。一旁的南次郎也赶紧道歉。“是我说错话，以后再也不敢了。妳也别气坏身子。龙雅永远都是咱们的好儿子。没事了啊！”

龙雅用逗趣的表情接话道：“好嘛，您就别哭了。要是再哭下去，我也要跟着哭咯！”龙雅用修长的手指轻轻拭去伦子脸庞的泪痕。“别伤心啦，我再也不会离开家了。”龙雅牺牲色相，不管三七二十一的，使出了扮鬼脸的绝招。果不出他所料，这效果非凡。没两下子的功夫，伦子就轻易的被龙雅逗笑了。

南次郎拉起龙雅的行李箱，缓缓开口。“我们回家吧！”

龙雅和伦子相视一笑，三人交换了一个眼神。“回家咯！”龙雅将手搭在伦子的肩上，南次郎走在龙雅的旁边。就这样，一家人一起踏上回家的归途。

嗯……似乎还少了一个人和另一只家庭成员呢！  
没错，没错～怎么能把越前家的小不点和那只卡尔宾给忘了呢？


	7. 青学网球男队

青春学园，简称青学，位于东京市区。这间学校不仅专注培育学术上的英才，创校的宗旨更是提倡并注重学生们课外活动的表现。因此，青春学院内拥有各种类大大小小的专业及完善的设施。青学有很多不同类型的社团活动，其中，最引人注目的社团就是青学网球社。据统计，青学网球社的成员总数可是历年全校运动社团之最。而青学的男网，每年都是男性新生争相报名的大热门。

青学网球社之所以这么闻名，全仰赖于那坚强的正选队伍阵容。被誉为把冰山社长的手冢国光，可是网球界少有的人才。在他的带领下，网球社的团员个个齐心，尽心尽力把网球社办好。副社长－大石秀一郎，是个责任心重并心细的人。他和队友菊丸英二可以说是网球双打的黄金组合，他们俩在球场上的默契十足，堪称是绝配。在网球双打界享有盛誉的他们，也有曾打进全国大赛的辉煌纪录。青学男队网球社人才辈出，花美男不二周助号称青学第二把交椅，也是个网球界奇才。不仅如此，桃城武、海堂薰、河村隆、还有青学网球男队的一大群社团学员……他们都是青学网球男队的强大后盾。

青学网球男队培育出不少网球人才。若是要查阅过往历史成就，就属越前南次郎的辉煌事迹最受人瞩目。越前南次郎，世界网坛上一闪而过的流星。十数年前，他与世界所有高手对阵，以37战全胜震惊了网球界。引领着日本网球步入辉煌时代，只要再打赢一场比赛就能成为世界No.1 的时候，却因不明原因无故退役。尽管他对外宣称是因伤患而放弃网球并退出职业网坛，但是其中的真正原因如何，引人遐想。他的退出，只在人们心中留下‘武士’的名字。

时过境迁，如今的青学虽然没有越前南次郎，但是却来了一个继承了他优良武士血统的越前龙马。越前龙马是越前南次郎的小儿子，在今年初刚报名进入青春学园就读。在网坛上也有卓越表现的龙马，理所当然的也进入了青学网球社，并成功凭实力成为了正选队员。经过了大大小小的比赛，龙马也展现了他超凡的实力，赢得了网坛新星的美称。来到青学之前，在美国的龙马也是小有名气，他可是在美国JR.大会取得4连胜的天才网球少年。

一组好的网球队，并不是仅仅拥有实力非凡的学员就能成军。一直在无私支援他们、指导他们的教练–龙崎堇，可是功不可没的。顺带一提，龙崎教练也是越前南次郎的前辈。拥有这么强大的阵容，集合了这么多坚强的实力，青学网球社想不红都难。但是网坛界高手如云。人外有人，天外有天。他们这一群血气方刚的少年若想要在网坛界名留青史，前方的路还长着呢！

——————————————————

傍晚时分，凉风习习，徐徐的微风带来一丝凉意。青春学院的网球场上，尽是那些不顾形象躺得东歪西倒的正选队员。大伙儿怨声四起，哀叹着过于严格的球队队长－手冢国光太过折腾人了。他们刚刚才进行完一连串严苛的网球特训，紧接着还要硬着头皮喝下乾贞治特制的毒药…… 噢，不。我更正，是乾贞治精心调配的‘特效青菜汁’，据说是能调理身体并能达到增强体力的奇效。话虽然是这么说的，但是大伙儿都提不起勇气灌下那光看颜色就觉得难以下咽的青菜汁，更别提那杯怪青汁还散发出一种难以形容且奇怪，毒气般的恶心味道。

“能不能不喝啊……？”桃城武弱弱的发出提问，说出了大伙儿的心声。只见大伙儿都拼命的点头附和。

“这种饮料哪能喝下肚啊？我还想多活几年呢！”越前龙马小声地嘀咕。

菊丸英二用力地吞了吞口水，面露难色道：“乾，你别老是给我们出难题啦！就算打死我，我也不想把这种怪饮料喝进肚子里。”

就连平时凶神恶煞的海堂薰也忍不住用哀怨的目光盯住那恐怖的青菜汁，大石秀一郎和河村隆就更不用说了，大伙儿的脸部表情几乎可以用抽搐来形容。只有味觉异于常人的不二周助依旧挂着淡淡的微笑，丝毫不受影响。

乾贞治闻言只是用手推了推眼镜框，然后默不作声地看了身旁的手冢国光一眼。身为铁面无私的冰山队长，手冢国光只是清了清嗓，朗声说道：“全部正选队员都必须把乾特治的青汁喝完，这是命令。”

这一声命令，几乎宣判了众人的死刑。反驳无效，大伙儿也只能认命地从乾手上接过装满特制青菜汁的杯子，然后互看了几眼，谁也提不起勇气喝下那杯犹如毒药的饮料。就在这时，突然有一位勇气可嘉的一员拿起杯子就将青菜汁一仰而尽。此人若不是天才不二周助，还有谁呢？

“哇塞？！”众人忍不住惊呼，大伙儿瞪大双眸，眼中的神情无不流露出钦佩之意。

“不二学长，你还真是勇敢啊！”龙马看得目瞪口呆。

转眼间，不二的杯子已是空空如也，青菜汁已经被喝得一干二净。  
“蛮不错的嘛！还真是好喝～”不二喝完之后，第一时间给的评价就是这个。

乾贞治听到这样的评价，心里满是感动。差点就要说感谢词儿了。

“真的假的啊？！”大伙儿半信半疑道。这里有谁不知道不二周助的口味独特，所以大伙儿决定采用保守作战方式，谁也不敢贸然就喝下青汁。毕竟生命诚可贵，我们可不能随便放弃生命啊～

“别在磨磨蹭蹭了，快点把青汁喝完，今天的特训就到此结束！”手冢见大伙儿婆婆妈妈，也忍不住出声催促道。

见冰山队长都发号施令了，大伙儿哪敢怠慢。这时越前龙马心生一计。只见他试探性的问道：“河村学长，你要不要先带头试试看这被青汁好不好喝啊？也许这次的青汁是研制成功的优良品质也说不定哦……”

无论如何，总要有个人牺牲，战场上的前锋可是非常重要的。  
听了龙马的话，河村隆依旧犹豫不决，一副很是为难的神情。其余的人员见状，连忙加入怂恿行列。毕竟以河村的温和个性，就算到时候阵亡，他也不会怪罪其他人的。

“河村，你就先试试看嘛～”菊丸英二换上杀死人不偿命的友善笑脸。

“就是说啊～这次应该是成功品了吧？”桃城武也赶紧说服河村隆。

“河村，你就先喝下去看看吧！”海堂薰也难得的加入游说行列。

“河村学长，喝吧！喝吧！快喝下去！”龙马一脸兴奋地鼓吹到。

大伙儿你一言，我一语的。终于，河村也下定决心捏着鼻子，把那些青汁灌入口中。  
可是谁能料到，这才喝了第一口，河村就口吐青汁当场昏厥过去了！

“哇咧？！这是怎么回事啊？”众人异口同声地惊呼道。

“河村学长，你可别死啊！”龙马被吓得不轻。要是河村隆有什么三长两短的话，龙马这个罪魁祸首可是难辞其咎啊。

乾贞治又推了推黑框眼镜，若有所思地观察河村的反应。  
心忖道：‘看来还要多费点心思努力才行，这青汁还是有改良空间的。’

“别闹了，快把青汁喝下去吧！”手冢的声音再度响起。就犹如催命铃一样让人忍不住感到阴风阵阵。

“……”大伙儿面面相觑，谁也不想随便牺牲自己宝贵的生命。

忽地，一阵低沉的手机震动声响响起。众人很有默契地望向手机主人——越前龙马。

“队长，抱歉。我先接个电话。”龙马拿起放在脚边的网球包，从里边拿出了还在发出震动的手机。

手机荧幕显示‘老爸’二字，龙马想也没想就按下通话建。

“喂，干嘛？”龙马感到纳闷不已，平时他在进行训练的时候，老爸是不会随便打电话过来的。

“龙马，你训练完了没？要是好了就早点回家！”电话那头儿的南次郎催促道。

“快结束了。发生什么事了啊？”

“别问这么多，反正你快些回来就是了。我还有事要忙着，就先挂电话咯！”南次郎交待完后，便二话不说的挂断了电话。

“喂，喂！到底什么事啊？！老爸……！”龙马摸不着头脑的追问。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”可是电话那头儿的人，早就不知道跑哪儿去了。

龙马既气愤又纳闷地盯着手机，这才按下结束通话键。

“怎么了吗？发生什么事了？”众人好奇地开口问龙马。

“我也不知道。”龙马老实的轻声回答。  
天晓得他那随心所欲惯的老爸又在搞什么花样啊？  
虽然不知道家里发生了什么事，但是有一件事情龙马可是清楚得很！

那就是：就算是死，他都坚决不喝下那可怕的青汁！

“队长，我想先回家了。刚刚我老爸说家里有急事，让我早点回去。不好意思呀……”龙马一脸无辜地道歉。

既然是家事，手冢也不便多问。只见他难得大发慈悲地答允。  
“嗯。明天的训练别迟到了！”

得到特赦，龙马赶紧收拾东西，溜之大吉。“谢谢队长！你们保重啊，我先闪人了。”

“喂！龙马！喂～！”大伙儿见到龙马开溜，心里都不是滋味。

“嗯……那个……队长啊，其实今天我家里也有些事耶！”桃城武一脸尴尬地对着手冢说到。

“我家里也有些急事啊！”菊丸英二也不是省油的灯，也连忙开口要求早退。

“队长，我……”海堂薰的话才说到一半，就被手冢抬手瞪眼给打断了。

“不必再找借口了！不管怎样，你们都必须把青汁给喝下去。违例者，罚跑操场300圈！”

“什么？！”  
“不会吧？！”众人哀叹连连。

罚跑300圈？那就是没得商量了。  
只见大伙儿的脸色一沉，愤恨地盯着那些特制青菜汁。  
似乎都抱着一种昂奋的视死如归心态。

竖死也是死，横死也是死，不如早死早超生。

就这样大伙儿一齐拿起杯子，默契地交换了一个眼神，然后将杯中青水一仰而尽。  
我不入地狱，谁入地狱。人的死法有很多种，他们这种应该也能算得上是壮烈牺牲了吧！

不到半分钟的时间，预料中的事。球场上可谓是‘横尸’遍野。  
至于那个侥幸逃过一劫的越前龙马，正踩着轻快的步伐追上归家的巴士。


	8. 火药味的重逢

绚丽的夕阳无限好，黄昏时分鸟儿归巢。  
越前家的大宅连着后山的寺庙，古色古香的建筑物拥有浓郁的传统色彩。

“我回来了。”龙马像往常一样踏进家门。  
嗯……看样子似乎一切正常，不过怎么多了一双陌生的黑色运动鞋？

“龙马，今天在学校，一切都还顺利吧？特训进行到怎样了？”一如既往，伦子总会在龙马一踏进家门的那一刻，马上出现在门口嘘寒问暖一番。

“嗯，都还过得去啦。老爸呢？家里发生什么事了啊？”环顾四周并没有发现任何不妥之处，龙马禁不住问到。

伦子笑而不答。

“卡尔宾！卡尔宾～！”龙马微皱眉头。  
奇怪~平时这个时候卡尔宾总会出来迎接他的，怎么进门这么久了，现在连个猫影也没见到。

呼喊了几声，终究没有见到卡尔宾，龙马也开始感到奇怪了。  
“妈，卡尔宾跑哪儿去了啊？”

卡尔宾，越前家的小成员。它可是龙马的爱猫，深得越前家上上下下的喜爱。那只猫儿的性情温驯，但是古怪无比。人家都说，什么样的主人就养什么样的宠物。长期相处下来，宠物的性格多多少少也会受主人影响，变得有几分相似。而卡尔宾这只猫儿，倒是像足龙马有几分拽样。平常卡尔宾总是一副爱理不理的个性，它多数只会听从自家小主人的指示。面对卡尔宾看不顺眼的人，它可是会不留情面摆脸色，然后不理会那人便潇洒的掉头就走。

“卡尔宾在后院玩得正开心呢！”

“跟老爸？真的有那么开心吗？我都叫了好几声了，它竟然都没有出现。”龙马不禁有些吃醋，待会儿 可要好好罚罚卡尔宾。

“你老爸刚出门买些东西，还没回来呢！”伦子看穿龙马的吃醋心理，忍不住浅笑出声。

龙马闻言更觉得诡异。“卡尔宾在跟谁玩啊？”  
老爸出门，老妈和自己都站在这里，表姐菜菜子因为大学开学也已经搬回宿舍了。那……家里还会有谁啊？况且，卡尔宾那么有个性，怎么可能会随便跟陌生人玩啊？

伦子看出龙马的疑虑，接着说道：“你自己去看看，不就知道了咯。”

龙马觉得莫名又奇妙，卡尔宾到底在跟谁玩啊？好奇心的驱使下，龙马不自觉便快步地走到后院那里去了。

一走近后院那的走廊，龙马就听到了卡尔宾的叫声。

“喵～喵～喵～～”

还有一把陌生的声音。

“卡尔宾，你是时候减肥了啦～”龙雅穿着轻便的休闲服饰，拿着一根稻草在卡尔宾面前晃来又晃去，逗弄着卡尔宾玩。

“喵呜～喵～”卡尔宾的叫声突然变得可怜兮兮的，像是在反驳龙雅的减肥论。

“哈哈～小不点还真是宠你啊，怎么才几年不见，你就长成这样了～”看着严重超重的卡尔宾，龙雅笑得开怀。

龙雅爽朗的笑声让不远处的龙马心底勾起一阵阵涟漪。  
这么熟悉又陌生的感觉是怎么一回事啊？

龙马快步走上前去，见到那一人一猫玩乐的画面，他的脚步却突然打住了。  
那家伙是谁啊？龙马的心底升起很多个问号。

“喵喵～～喵～”无意间瞧见龙马的卡尔宾，奋力地奔向龙马的怀抱。

刚才玩得尽兴的龙雅，这才发现站在不远处的龙马。  
看着久违不见的弟弟，龙雅脸上的笑容渐渐扩大。

龙马抱起卡尔宾，手指轻轻地梳理卡尔宾的毛发。  
夕阳西下，绚丽夺目的晚霞染红苍穹。清爽的风儿轻轻吹着，成群结伴的鸟儿飞过天空。  
黄昏，多么诗意又带着愁绪的时分。这时刻也正好适合他们两兄弟再次重逢的画面。

这原本是赚人热泪的久违重逢，越前家兄弟俩的相认时刻。  
一切是那么的美好，只是没想到龙马开口的第一句话竟然是…… 

“你是谁啊？”龙马问得十分认真，丝毫不像是在开玩笑。

好一句‘你是谁啊’，彻底把龙雅心底美好的幻想给打碎了。龙雅原本还以为龙马见到他的第一个反应是惊讶、惊喜，再不然就是带着满腔的怒气，然后质问龙雅当日为什么不告而别。以龙马的个性来看，痛哭流涕是不可能啦！但是也不至于在重逢时刻，杀出这么一句‘你是谁啊’。没有比这更糟糕的重逢了。

“唉… 我说啊，你的个性怎么还是没变。就连开场的第一句话，都让人这么跌破眼镜。”龙雅无奈的苦笑，然后不住地摇头叹气。

“你到底是谁啊？”龙马的眼神充满敌意，不死心地再次询问。

“你真的… 不记得我是谁了？”看着龙马认真思考的神情，龙雅突然觉得自己的头隐隐作痛，只好伸出手揉揉眉心。

龙马重重地叹了口气，放弃思考，摇头表示不知情。  
龙雅觉得好气又好笑，哭笑不得的表情无奈至极。那个……感觉头好像更痛了。

一阵沉默之后，龙雅终于表明身份。  
“唉~小不点，你可真行呀！我败给你了。竟然连自己的哥哥都能忘记！”龙雅用夸张的表情摆出一副大受打击兼受伤的神情。

“哥哥？！”听到意料之外的答案，龙马震惊不已。

哥哥？他什么时候有哥哥了 … 这到底是什么时候的事情啊？ 慢慢地回想，回想……   
嗯，话说那个一直被他当作储藏室的房间，是属于他那离家出走，久未归家的哥哥没错。  
小时候的点点滴滴在一瞬间全都涌上心头。

‘小不点～’遥远的记忆里，是有个人这么叫着自己。他有双明亮的眼睛，拥有与自己一样的墨绿色头发，洁白的牙齿，还有一脸欠扁的笑容。

尘封的回忆渐渐开启，如幻灯片似的童年画面不断在脑海里边重复着。  
龙马仔仔细细地打量眼前这个人，然后画面与小时候的那个哥哥重叠。

竟然是同一个人?！那个也不知过了多久没回家的哥哥，终于回来了。  
他终于舍得回来了……

“你终于回来了……”龙马放下卡尔宾，微微地低下头去。龙马压低声量，语气间充满咬牙切齿的怒气。“终于，舍得，回来了。”

“小不点，你干嘛？”龙雅突然觉得冷风四起，鸡皮疙瘩爬满全身。

龙马抬头，几乎是用尽全力的怒喊。“留下一粒橘子和一张没用的纸条，一声不吭就离家3、4年的家伙，这个时候又突然出现回来干嘛啦！”

“呃……呵呵……那个……嗯……”龙雅心虚的继续装傻，也不知道该如何反驳。

“嗯哼，你这个不负责任的哥哥！”不提还好，这一提，往事一幕幕浮现眼前，让龙马越想越气。

“喂喂！没这么严重吧？我只不过是去外头体验人生，扩展视野嘛～再说，老爸和老妈他们都没反对啊！”龙雅忍不住替自己辩护。

“可我没答应啊！”龙马脱口而出。

这说的是什么话啊？哪有哥哥出门需要弟弟同意的咧！

“小不点，你还管到我头上来了哦？”龙雅不动声色的观察龙马的面部表情。“那是不是如果我当时亲自告诉你，我想要离家，你就不会像现在这么生气了？”

龙马突然静了下来，一时无语。以他当时那么依赖龙雅的情况来说，他怎么可能会答应让龙雅离家出走啊？

龙雅饶有兴致地故意出言作弄龙马。“哟～我说，咱们的小不点该不会就那么想哥哥吧！所以你现在是在气我当时不告而别？”

“哼！懒得理你。”龙马说完便作状要转身离开。

“小不点，咱们兄弟俩很久没一起打球了吧！要不要来一场啊？”

龙雅注意到龙马身上还背着网球包。况且后院这里就有现成的网球场，这个时候不打场球，也太对不起自己了吧！

“谁怕谁啊？”龙马最受不了别人的挑衅了，就算是自家老哥也一样。

龙雅戏言道：“几年不见，让哥哥瞧瞧咱家的小不点有没有长进。”

龙马不甘示弱的回话。“那你可当心点，别输给我哦！到时那脸可就丢大了。”

龙雅闻言不怒反笑。“我还担心跟你打球会像小时候那样无趣呢！”

“哼！你可给我好好打完这场球，别再像小时候那样，才打了一半就随便找借口开溜。”

龙雅笑得放肆至极。“小不点，借支球拍来用用吧！”

龙马打开网球袋，然后随手选了支球拍就抛给龙雅。他们俩二话不多说，默契地各自分开站在球场的两端。卡尔宾则懒洋洋地缩在一旁，静静地观赏球赛。

“小不点，等会儿你输了这场球，别忘了请我吃橘子噢！”龙雅朗声说道，脸上的笑容像夕阳般灿烂。

“呿！你才输球咧！”龙马左手握着球拍，右手把玩着网球。

面对自家老哥，他可不能轻敌。一开始便用惯用的左手打球，龙马这次可是卯足全力，决心跟龙雅硬拼一场。龙雅的实力自然是在龙马之上，虽然事隔一段日子。但是既然龙马的球技已经提升，龙雅的球技自然也在岁月的磨练下而有所成长。龙马喜欢打网球，但是不喜欢输球。至今为止参加过各类大大小小正式比赛的他，在外间从来都没有输过任何一场比赛。除了青学网球社的冰山队长-手冢国光，为了激发龙马的潜能，让他成为青学的支柱而对他下重手外。

在家里，从小到大，龙马宿命中的敌人就只有那两个人：一个是被誉为拥有天衣无缝绝技的武士父亲-越前南次郎，另一个就是哥哥- 越前龙雅。

“看球！”龙马站稳脚步，劈头就打出犀利无比的外旋发球。

龙雅勾起邪气的微笑，脚下的步伐迅速移动，眨眼间的工夫就已经来到球的落点位置等待击球了。龙雅用右手拿着球拍，看准时机，毫不费力地轻易回击。

“小不点，你有没有干劲儿啊？发球还真是弱呀！”龙雅忍不住调侃道。

龙马不甘示弱地回应：“嗯哼！没打到最后一刻，谁输谁赢还不知道呢！”说完话，龙马也眼明手快地回击了一球。

网球飞快地来回旋转，就这样一来一往，他们俩都使劲儿的使出看家本领回击对方的球。也不知过了几球，龙马成功上网。但是球被击出去的瞬间，一道黑影笼罩在龙马的上方。原来龙雅算准节拍，跳跃起来准备回击龙马一记扣杀球。在龙马来不及反应之时，龙雅已经用来不及掩耳的速度打出强劲的扣杀球。

“砰咚！”网球被狠狠地打向地面，然后反弹到龙马后方高高的青色铁丝围栏的声音格外响亮。龙马的帽子也在方才的瞬间掉落在地面。

龙马剧烈地喘息着，脸上震惊的表情随即转换成兴奋的期待。就是要遇上这样的对手，这球才打得有看头嘛～

“哼，你还有的学呢！”龙马微笑，用球拍将掉落的帽子勾起，重新戴好。

“小不点，恕我直言，你还差得远呢！”龙雅一脸拽样，单手将球拍架在肩膀上的他，仰着头斜眼看着已是满头大汗的龙马。

唉～怎么这两兄弟重逢，火药味儿就这么重啊？  
谁输谁赢，自有分晓。


	9. 越前一家子

比赛开始后的三分钟，龙马像是被球牵引一样，只能奋力地追着球跑。  
比赛开始后的七分钟，龙马已经累得汗流浃背，气喘吁吁地半跪在地上。  
这场比赛还没有结束。就算龙马已经疲累不堪，但是他的眼神始终坚定不移。

龙雅饶有兴致地打量龙马，还不忘出声调侃一番。  
“怎么样啊？小不点，还不认输噢？”

龙马勉强地用球拍顶着地面，支撑自己的重量，然后缓缓地站起身子。  
“比赛还没结束呢！”

龙雅的脸上依旧挂着那足可称为邪恶的笑容。  
“不错嘛，看来你的意志力挺强韧的。不过可惜呀，你跟我的水准根本不是同一个等级的。”

“哼！”龙马不服气地瞪了龙雅一眼。

龙雅丝毫不介意，还继续用言语刺激龙马。龙雅玩味十足的笑容意喻深长，他用轻浮的语调说道：“感觉上像是我在欺负你耶！不如这样好了。小不点，我让你一只脚，要是再打不赢我，那我也没辙了。”

“没这个必要！”龙马冷哼一声，整装待发地重新出击。就这样，两兄弟又继续这谈不上激烈却又弥漫着一种怪异气氛的球局。

龙雅丝毫不费力气，轻松地应对自如。龙马为了追球跑得上气不接下气，三番两次还为了救球跌撞在硬邦邦的地面。龙马这个样子，哪里像是在打球。这分明是被球玩嘛～而那个罪魁祸首此刻正悠闲的站在一旁，眼底尽是嘲讽。

不到十分钟，一场球局就在龙马累得全身瘫软地呈大字形躺倒在地上后结束。  
龙雅见到龙马这种惨况，非但没有展现兄弟爱，反而还很没有同情心的继续落井下石。

“不是让你好好练习网球的吗？怎么这球打得还是跟以前一样的烂啊？”龙雅很不给面子的打了一个哈欠。“还真是无趣啊！害我打得都想睡觉了……”

一阵沉寂。  
这个时候没有人回应龙雅，原因是龙马已经累得连斗嘴的雅兴都没有了。此刻的龙马没有形象地躺在地上，气喘如牛的他大口大口的喘着气。

龙雅见到这一幕，笑得更放肆了。  
龙马歪着头，狠狠地瞪着龙雅那张欠扁至极的嘴脸。

“可恶！”龙马不甘心地丢出这两个字。

龙雅收起笑容，难得恢复认真的表情。他缓缓走向龙马，然后朝躺在地上的人儿伸出右手。

“总有一天，你会超越我的。但肯定不是现在。”

龙马怔了一怔。  
龙雅看着龙马的呆样，帅气的笑容再次回到脸上。

“呵呵～小不点，快起来吧！”龙雅摇了摇停到半空中的手，示意龙马拉着他。

龙马若有所思地又看了龙雅一眼，这才拉住龙雅的手，借力站起来。龙马拍拍衣服上的尘土，然后一双琥珀色的眼睛直直地勾着龙雅。

“哥。”龙马叫了一声久违的称呼。

“怎么啦？”龙雅纳闷地询问。

“你和老爸打的话，谁会赢？”

龙雅认真地思考了一会儿，迟钝地发现这问题似乎没有确切的答案。

不等龙雅的回答，龙马恢复自信的微笑，拽拽地朗声道：“总有一天，我一定会超越你和老爸的！”

这回轮到龙雅愣住了。龙马不理会龙雅，径自将球拍和球收拾好。接着他背起网球包，向卡尔宾弹了弹手指，便头也不回地走进屋里。卡尔宾摇摇摆摆地跟着龙马的步伐，不一会儿就在转角处消失的踪影。

目送着龙马的背影，龙雅失笑摇头。  
“小不点，你可别让我等太久噢……”小声的低喃随风飘散。

龙雅深深地吸了一口气，然后转身走入屋内。  
天色渐渐变得昏暗。

———————————————

越前家很久没有这么热闹过了。  
一家人坐在饭桌前，一起享用晚餐。至于卡尔宾则蹲在饭桌旁的特别位，已经迫不及待地埋头苦吃了。难得全员到齐，南次郎和伦子自然是最开心的人。

“老爸、老妈、小不点、还有卡尔宾吃饭。”  
龙雅一脸兴奋地盯着眼前丰盛的菜色，回家的感觉真是好啊～

“大家吃饭。”  
龙马一向都没有叫人吃饭的习惯，不过见龙雅这么有礼貌，他也只好应酬下附和。

南次郎和伦子相视一笑。

“喵～”卡尔宾也回应了一声。有礼了！

吃晚饭期间，南次郎和伦子一直轮流帮龙雅夹菜。

“雅，你一个人在外头，一定很少吃到家常菜。来，多吃些啊！”  
南次郎说着、说着，就顺手夹了一些菜放进龙雅的碗里。

龙雅这才忙着道谢，伦子那也不断地夹菜给龙雅。  
“雅，这些都是你爱吃的菜。多吃些！”

“不用麻烦了啦。爸、妈，你们吃吧！不用担心，我会自己夹菜的。”

龙马自顾自的吃着晚饭，也没有多加理会。龙雅瞧了身旁的龙马一眼，嘴角不经意扬起。龙雅除了帮自己的父母夹菜，还不忘照顾下坐在身旁的龙马，好几次都帮龙马夹了他爱吃的一些菜。龙马心中有些讶异，没想到离开家那么久的龙雅竟然还记得他的口味喜好，但是他也只是含糊道了声谢谢。

温馨的一家子就在愉快的气氛下结束了晚餐时间。

————————————

晚饭后，伦子在厨房那收拾洗碗；南次郎则拉着龙雅坐在客厅问长问短的。龙马也坐在客厅那里盯着电视屏幕，他拿着遥控器随手乱转台。但其实他的心思也没全放在欣赏电视节目，倒是拉长着耳朵想听听南次郎和龙雅的对话。

“说来听听，这些年你在外头都干些什么事了？”南次郎好奇地追问。  
龙雅这孩子这次回来，无论是行为举止，还是说话谈吐都有着不符合其年龄的成熟气息。虽然自小龙雅就比同龄的孩子早熟，但想必这段时间他在外头，一定也经历了不少事吧！

龙雅作状认真思考，然后微微地叹了口气道：“嗯，该从何说起好呢……？”

南次郎催促道：“只管挑重点说就好。”

龙雅不禁回想起先前在外遭遇的点点滴滴，然后在脑袋重新的整理并排列组好。

离开家的第一个月，他在美国某个小镇的著名街头网球爱好者聚集地呆了一段时间。期间，他在那里打败各路网球好手，其中包括几位职网选手，顿时变得小有名气。也因为逗留在那里，他邂逅了网球实力与美貌兼具的混血美女Sally。一想到Sally，龙雅情不自禁地流露出耐人寻味的笑意。

看到龙雅这副模样，南次郎敏锐地察觉到一些较不一样的情感。  
“女人？”

龙雅闻言，挑眉看了自家老爸一眼。当两父子视线接触的那一霎那，南次郎会意地笑了。

“你这好小子，是什么样的女人？还在交往没？怎么不带回来给咱们看看啊？”南次郎心急地追问。

龙雅简单地回答。“分手后还是朋友。”

南次郎闻言一脸可惜。  
“分手了？！该不会你说的就是那时候你告诉我们的那个女生Sally Johnson ？”

龙雅笑而不语，南次郎接着又继续追问龙雅流浪在外的生活经历。往事历历在目，龙雅再次陷入回忆漩涡，在旁的龙马则目不转睛地盯着龙雅。

在美国呆得有些无聊后，龙雅毫不留恋地选择离开，然后他又去了法国。去了法国，他阴差阳错下开始进入各大网球俱乐部打球挣钱。在那期间，他打败了很多知名的网球选手。也因此偶遇某著名网坛界经纪人，被推荐成为某球队的队长。球队名字为‘Storm’，里头集合了来自全球各地的网球好手，包括全职、业余和半职业的球员。在暴风球队里，龙雅呆了不久后就自动请辞。期间，他和队友到世界各处知名的网球俱乐部远征，参与过大大小小的比赛，获得全胜零败的纪录。

龙雅因为拥有极高的网球造诣，被很多网坛经纪人和赞助商相中，但都被他一一拒绝了。没有人知道他为什么能连思考都省略，就拒绝了多少人梦寐以求的成名机会。这也许或多或少与龙雅本身的个性有关。龙雅就是这样的一个人，既神秘又随性，让人猜不透。可是见过龙雅在球场上打球的英姿后，大伙儿对他的性格了解都一定会下相同的评论。

一个字，拽！

在英国的某间知名网球俱乐部，龙雅曾经因为看不过眼一个专门欺负弱小的网坛败类，然后当众挑衅他。当然，最后还是免不了来场网球队决。当时比赛结束，毋庸置疑，龙雅赢下了那场球。观战的旁人无一不目瞪口呆。场外的铁网围栏，一个显目的黄色 ‘WIN’字。仔细一看，那些字竟然都是用一颗颗网球排列而成的。更可怕的是，那些都是龙雅在和对手进行比赛时的杰作。每一球都打得用心良苦，为了让网球能不偏不倚的卡在铁网，击球的力道也是恰到好处。顺带一提，龙雅当时的对手是当今的职网选手，排行No.15的网坛名人之一。

经过那一役，龙雅可以说是声名远播。虽然是非正式的比赛，但是龙雅所作的壮举早已闻名各地，网坛界里很少有人不知道‘越前龙雅’或者‘Wing’这个名字。渐渐地，龙雅在网坛界打出了名堂。不知到底是什么原因，龙雅就是没有进入职业网坛的打算，甚至连国际的正式比赛，他都没有去报名过。但是龙雅却会随着心情的转变，偶尔会去找知名高手私下单挑，有时候也会去赴约，解决别人对他所下的战书。龙雅的人脉很广，而他喜欢的女生类型也很广。众所皆知，关于越前龙雅的花边新闻不曾间断过，围绕着他身边来往的女生数也数不清。

越前龙雅的网球实力如何？  
多数人的评价是：令人畏惧的强！

越前龙雅吸引异性的本事如何？  
看那些围绕着他身边的花蝴蝶就知道了。


	10. 越前兄弟

夜深人静，龙雅却因为时差而没办法入睡。但多数的原因，可能是因为太久没回家的关系。在外头流浪了一段日子，现在回到家中，体会到一种前所未有的归属感。这里是属于他的避风港，也有他最敬爱的家人。这让龙雅的心里感觉很踏实心安，家是一个能让他完全卸下所有伪装，真正放松自己的一个地方。不管他去到了什么地方，家在他心目中的地位，永远都是其他地方所不能取代的。

龙雅并不是个恋家的人，毕竟只要让他出门，没有过个一年半载，他才不会回家咧！在外的日子，他东奔西走、环游世界……一刻也不得闲下来。除了见识这辽阔的世界，龙雅也热衷于打网球体验人生。这其中泡妞结交异性朋友的时间也占了绝大部分。开拓社交圈子也是一门很重要的学问，这是龙雅自称的说‘累积社会经验都是需要实战的’。

环顾四周，龙雅仔细观察父母亲为自己布置的房间，看起来既简单又舒适，挺适合他的个性。房间收拾得很干净，虽然说他们也不知道自己何时会回家，但看来父母亲都很重视自己的地位，时常都有进来打扫呢！而他眼尖的注意到书桌上的桌灯压着一张发黄的字条，看起来应该有些年龄了。但是不管怎么说，这字迹未免也太过眼熟了吧！

小不点，我走了。  
要好好保重，不要太想我。

PS. 网球不要打得太烂！ --- 龙雅

龙雅看完字条的第一反应是：进入失神状态。  
一秒、两秒、三秒……过了N秒之后，龙雅才反应迟钝地回过神来。

小不点也真是的……这张字条，不就是几年前他离家时留下给小不点做纪念的吗？  
龙雅无奈地摇摇头，嘴角扬起淡淡的笑意。

忽地，龙雅的身后传来几下敲门声响，门随即被缓缓打开。

龙雅一脸惊讶地对着龙马说道：“小不点？！这个时间你怎么还不睡觉啊？”

“看到你房里还开着灯，我就好奇的进来看看咯。那你呢？你自己怎么也还没睡啊？是时差的关系吗？”

龙雅笑而不答，却开口反问龙马。  
“喂，小不点。你干嘛还留着这张字条啊？”

龙马一脸正经的回答：“这是为了提醒我，等你回来要记得跟你算帐的。”

龙马不禁在心里小声嘀咕。  
留着这张字条似乎也没多大用处，甚至他连自己有越前龙雅这老哥的事都忘得一干二净了。

龙马很随意地走进龙雅的房间，自然得像是进自己的房间一样自在。  
进来后，龙马还不忘命令道：“喂，顺手关门咧！”

龙雅有些傻眼。这到底是谁的房间啊？  
无可奈何下只好认命地帮龙马这个不速之客将房门给关上，但是龙雅的嘴角却扬起幸福满溢的浅浅笑意。  
看到龙马这小子，总算让他有种真正回到家的感觉了。

才刚关好门，龙雅转过头见到的情景就是这个。只见龙马早已在不知何时跳上了龙雅的床，此刻正躺在舒适的床上歇息。龙马的眼睛睁得很大，跟龙雅相似的琥珀色眼珠眨也不眨的盯着龙雅瞧。

“小不点，你以为这是你房间噢……？”龙雅终于忍不住开口。“怎么样？我的床很舒服吧！”

龙马连嘴巴都懒得打开，就敷衍的应了一声。“嗯。”

龙雅无奈摇了摇头，然后将书桌那的椅子拉到了床边坐下。两兄弟对视了几秒钟，龙马终于懒洋洋的开口打破沉默。

“你在外国过得怎样啊？”

“就这样咯！”龙雅一脸认真地回答。

龙马不满意这个答案，但还是决定继续下一道问题。

“有没有遇到很多网球高手啊？”问这道题时，龙马的眼睛闪烁着期待的目光。

“网球高手……？”思考了半秒钟，龙雅又问道：“你心目中的网球高手，是怎样定义的？”

龙马白了龙雅一眼。“网球高手就是那种很强很强的对手，会让你想要用尽全身力量把他打倒的人。”

“哦，我知道了。你说的就是那种实力与自己势均力敌的家伙吧！”

“嗯，可以这么说！反正就是能让你突然想要认真地打一场球的人啦！怎样？到底有没有啊？一定很多吧！”

龙雅面无表情的摇摇头。  
确实如此，这一生中，龙雅的心里头早已认定了南次郎和龙马是自己的对手。  
况且，龙雅阅人无数，但真正谈得上是势均力敌对手的人根本就还没有遇过。

龙马以为他不明白自己的话，便换了个说法解释‘网球高手’的定义。

“总之，网球高手就是网坛界的天才。像手冢队长和不二学长一样，是个让你无法忽视他们存在的对手。”一想到青学的手冢和不二，龙马的脸上就挂着浅得不能再浅的笑容。

龙雅歪着头想了片刻，然后依旧摇了摇头当作回答。

龙马一脸无趣的摆摆手。“唉……算了，反正看你的样子一定也没遇到过什么网球高手。”

龙雅失笑的摇摇头。  
“那你心目中的网球高手是谁啊？比如……？像你刚才提到的什么手冢的，还有那个什么不二，他们到底是谁啊？我听都没听说过。”

龙马闻言坐起身子，面对面看着龙雅。  
“你当然没听过啦！谁像你这么孤陋寡闻哦……”

“喂！小不点，你人身攻击啊？！”龙雅忍不住反驳。“你刚才提的那两个人，一定跟高手挂不着边，所以我不知道是情有可原的。”

“不许你侮辱他们，他们可是很强的呢！”龙马回忆起跟青学众人相处的点点滴滴。“手冢学长是青学网球男队的队长；不二学长是咱们队的另一把交椅。他们两人都是可以称得上是天才的网球高手，有机会你一定要见见他们。”

“能让我们家的小不点这么称赞的人，看来这素质应该也不至于差到哪里去。呵呵～小不点，看来你挺喜欢青学的嘛～”这么久没有回家，龙雅几乎都快忘了龙马的笑容了。龙马的又拽又臭屁的个性可以说是家族遗传，如今能让这傲慢的小不点挂在嘴边称赞，那两个人应该是蛮不错的吧！

“我只是遵照老爸的指示去青学读书而已……不过……青学网球男队……倒是挺不错的啦！”龙马说着、说着，又成大字型的懒洋洋倒回床上躺着歇息。

“少说我了，你自己当心你自己吧！依我看，你现在回来了，过不久老爸一定会强制性推荐你进青学的。”龙马以过来人的身份提醒龙雅。想当初，他人在美国乐得清闲，但最后还是被自家老爸给押回日本，还在没有选择的情况下被迫就读于东京青春学园。

听了龙马的话后，龙雅恍然大悟道：“嗄？！这点我倒是忽略了呢……”  
龙雅一个人外头流浪时，学业什么的都被搁在一旁。虽然有进过体育学校，但是以老爸那种认为传统教育是必经之路的思想，恐怕自己是难逃进入青学的命运了。瞧，他们家那狂傲的小不点，不也认命进入青学了吗。

“既来之则安之，我也懒得理了。”龙雅用手指抓了抓头发。

龙马困倦至极的打了个哈欠，侧翻面向那个坐在床边的龙雅。

龙雅见状，忍不住出声。“喂，你既然累了就回自己的房间睡觉去吧！”

龙马拭去眼角泪光，自顾自的问道：“说真的，你难道没遇过什么可敬的对手吗？那你之前想要寻找的伟大梦想……找到了啊？”

可敬的对手…？“有很多啊，可敬的对手到处都是。但是打得过我的，恐怕就只有老爸一个人吧！”龙雅自信满满的说道：“你还差得远咧！”

“哼！你还有的学呢……”龙马的睡意席卷而来，但是依旧不舍得闭眼睡觉。努力压抑睡意的龙马随口念了几个常在体坛相关新闻报导出现的网球界名人。“Rafael Nadal，Roger Federer，Chris Halliwell，Sally Johnson……还有很多…很多……他们都是…真正的…网坛高手……”龙马的声量渐渐减弱，直到细不可闻。

龙雅听了龙马念出的那些名字后，忍不住失笑摇头。  
“喂！小不点，Sally她是女生吧！你怎么把她也归类到男生这来了？”

龙马没有回答龙雅，此刻的他睡得正香呢！

龙雅忍不住笑着叹气。  
回到家，有个弟弟陪自己胡乱哈拉，偶尔斗嘴啥的……这种久违的感觉也蛮不错的嘛~！

“小不点，快起来……回去自己的房间睡吧！”龙雅轻声唤道。

自然是得不到任何回答。

“那么……小不点，我抱你回房间咯！”龙雅站起身，可是手才刚触碰到龙马的手臂，龙马就敏感地缩回手。只见龙马无意识的调整了一个舒适的睡姿后，又再次沉沉的睡去。

“小不点…？龙马……？”龙雅试探性的尝试叫唤了几声都没有效果后，只好认命拉起被单，将之盖在龙马的身上。之后，龙雅他自己则将椅子拉好。把房间的灯关上后，龙雅便轻手轻脚地走出去并关上房门。

‘真是的，龙马这小不点根本就是来闹的嘛~！’  
哪有人闯入别人的房间，还敢在别人的床上睡得那么沉、那么香的哦？！


	11. 街头网球场

时间：周末晚上  
地点：某著名街头网球场  
人物：清闲的越前家兄弟  
此行目的：闲着没事干，前来凑热闹

夜间的街头网球场，灯火通明。龙雅环顾四周，耳边传来熟悉的阵阵球声，让他不禁扬起嘴角。光线充足的街头网球场，虽然只有两个硬地球场，但是却依然不减大伙儿打球的雅兴。一来到这里，龙雅就被这种和谐的气氛所吸引。两个硬地球场都正在进行着比赛，场外的观众散散落落地坐在石椅上，要不然就是在站在一旁观赏球赛的进行。

“这里看起来挺不错的嘛～”龙雅对着身旁的龙马问道：“你时常过来这里吗？”

龙马保持着一副酷脸，拉了拉头上的帽子。“某天无意间发现的，其实我自己也才来过这里几次罢了。”

“噢噢～”龙雅的眼睛直直地盯着不远处的短发女孩。“素质真不错～”  
短发女孩不能算是个大美女，但是样子长得眉清目秀。她的笑容俏皮可爱，让人忍不住多看几眼。总结：还算是不错的猎物啦～

“哼！这种程度也叫作素质不错？！算了吧！”  
龙马以为龙雅在说球场内那些人的比赛实力素质，禁不住出声吐嘈道。

龙雅微微皱眉，顺着龙马的视线望去后，显然明白龙马误解他的意思了。

“小不点，我说的是她！坐在那边的那位短发女生！”  
龙雅两手摸着龙马的脸颊两侧，然后往短发女生所在的方向一转。

“喂！你干嘛啦……”尾音未落，龙马忍不住惊呼道：“竟然是她？！”

“怎么？是你认识的人吗？”  
龙雅眼睛睁得很大，惊讶自己的老弟才几年不见，竟然也开始结交女生朋友了～

“她是橘的妹妹，之前跟我见过几次面。”

“橘子？谁来的？能吃的吗？”龙雅仔细的将短发女生从头到脚重新打量一遍。

‘能吃吗？！这是什么白痴问题。’听到橘子，龙雅的老毛病又犯了。  
龙马忍不住白了自家老哥一眼聊表心意。

“好像是叫作什么橘桔平之类的。橘是不动峰的队长，听说他之前也是个王牌选手。”

不远处的橘杏无意间也发现了龙马的存在，她马上笑脸迎人的朝龙马挥手打招呼。  
龙马则只是敷衍的点头示意。龙雅见状，二话不说拉起龙马的手就往橘杏那里走去。

“真是的，既然见到朋友，怎么能这么没礼貌呢！走，咱们和她打招呼去～”  
龙雅心里打着如意算盘，盘算着要如何通过龙马的关系和短发女生搭上话。

龙马早看出了龙雅的心态。“人家早就名花有主了，你想都别想。”  
龙雅不置可否，耸了耸肩。

“嗨～越前龙马，你怎么会来这里啊？桃城武呢？他没跟你一块儿来吗？”橘杏熟络地和龙马打招呼。

“不知道，今天没有约他。”龙马简单的回答。

橘杏没有继续追问，她的眼睛视线稍稍转移，定格在龙雅的身上。  
“呃……请问这位是……？”

毕竟想让人忽视都难，龙雅这个超级发光体又在到处乱放电了。

“不认识。”龙马想都没想便脱口而出道。

橘杏老早就摸透龙马的性格，她只是扬起甜美的笑容，主动自我介绍道：“你好，我是橘杏。你叫我杏就行了！”

“越前龙雅，你可以叫我龙雅。”龙雅也绽开帅气的微笑回应道。

“你们是……兄弟？”橘杏听到了越前这个姓氏，不确定地发问。

龙雅的手不知在何时已经搭在橘杏的肩上。“答对了！妳还真是聪明又可爱呢～”

橘杏既尴尬又害羞，只觉得莫名其妙。但还是不忘礼貌地笑着道谢道：“你们长得很相像，姓氏也相同，这样子其实很容易猜吧！”

被陌生男生将手搭在自己的肩上，橘杏也感觉到些许不自在。橘杏不着痕迹的推开龙雅，与他保持一定的安全距离。

龙雅则佯装出一副受伤的表情。“真是伤心哪～怎么把我推开了呢？”下一秒，龙雅的脸部表情骤变。只见他扬起无害的笑容，用轻快的语调说道：“我们可以慢慢互相了解，橘杏，妳愿意跟我交往吗？”

橘杏被龙雅过于跳跃式的话题，搞到头脑思绪混乱不堪，只能呆呆地站在一旁。庆幸扮演正义使者的龙马，在关键时刻出声制止。

“他这人最爱哄骗无知少女，妳可别上他的当。”  
龙马白了自家老哥一眼后，忍不住出声提醒橘杏。

“真是的……”龙雅不是很满意龙马这样介绍自己，连忙向橘杏澄清。“橘杏，妳可别听龙马乱说。我的为人如何，妳以后有的是时间慢慢认识我。”龙雅随后摆出迷死人不偿命的招牌笑容。

橘杏愣了一愣，一时半刻反应不过来，只能尴尬地回以微笑。  
龙马见状二话不说地将自家老哥拉到一旁去。

龙马不耐的情绪，毫不掩饰地写满脸上。  
“我是带你出来看别人打球，不是让你出来诱拐无知少女的。”

龙雅抓了抓头，脸上的表情尽是困扰和郁闷。  
“难得见到漂亮美眉，让我和她多说几句话也不行噢？”

相当而然的，此话一出，马上换来龙马的一记白眼。  
龙雅倒是不怎么介意地笑言道：“行了、行了。我会管好我自己，决不会给你添麻烦的。你放心地看你的球好了～”

龙马也懒得再理会龙雅，视线再度回到场上的球赛。被晾在一旁许久的橘杏一脸困惑，压根不明白眼前的这两兄弟在上演哪出戏。

“抱歉呀～抱歉～刚刚跟妳开了个玩笑，希望你别介意啊～”话虽这么说，龙雅的脸上却没有一丝歉意。

橘杏舒了口气，轻声回应道：“没关系。”橘杏打量了龙雅一番后，随口问道：“你们今天也来打网球啊？”

“听说这里有个街头网球场，闲着没事特地过来逛逛的。”龙雅的眼睛盯着不远处的球赛，昏昏欲睡的他看起来兴趣缺缺。唉……这球场是不错，就是打球的人实力不怎么样嘛～

站在龙雅身旁的龙马突然开口。“好无聊。喂，你还有什么地方想去？”  
眼角的余光扫了周围一圈，并没有看到什么高人在此。今晚还真是有点无趣……

“小不点，今天你当我的导游，一切听你的。”  
龙雅和龙马似乎对眼前的球赛不怎么感兴趣，开始谈论起下一个目的地。  
这么久没有回来日本，龙雅也不清楚这儿有什么好去处，只好有劳他家的小不点了。

“肚子有些饿，陪我吃宵夜去。”龙马倚靠着栏杆，斜眼看着龙雅。

“走吧！”龙雅微笑，还不忘回头向橘杏挥手道别。“橘杏美眉，我们有缘再见哪～”

橘杏后知后觉的发问，语气夹带着些许惊讶。  
“你们该不会就要走了吧？这么快？！”

“反正也没事干，先闪咯～”龙雅和龙马的背影渐行渐远。

橘杏忍不住嘀咕道。“真是莫名其妙的两兄弟。”

昏黄色的街灯照亮小道，龙雅和龙马远去的影子被拉得长长的。


	12. 玩火女孩

有个女孩，她永远都不知道‘屈服’二字怎么写。  
有个女孩，她最爱打抱不平，插手看不过眼的事。  
有个女孩，她老是莽莽撞撞，将自己陷入危险中。  
有个女孩，她世故却也天真，恶作剧是她的乐趣。

世界上的人有千千万万种，而这里就有这样的一个女孩。  
火很危险，一不小心就会被烧得体无完肤。但是，这特别的女孩最大的兴趣就是玩火。

夜晚的星空繁星点点，寒冷的夜风带来丝丝凉意。半独立式洋房的二楼阳台，站着一个少女。她手里握着酒瓶，一口接着一口的喝着酒。身上穿着纯白色蕾丝小洋装的她，在黑夜里犹如堕入凡尘的天使。她有张精致的面容，柔软如丝的黑色过肩长发自然地垂下，闪闪动人的茶褐色眼珠就像是星星般明亮，直挺的鼻子和小巧的红唇。酒精作祟，让她那原本白皙的脸颊蒙上一层红晕，但是眼睛里却没有一丝迷醉之意。

“小雪！难道妳真的要去日本？”一个莫约二十五岁的女人缓缓地走向阳台。她的穿着打扮时尚性感，如波浪的金色卷发披在肩上。

女孩转过身，背部倚靠在阳台上的钢铁围栏。  
“当然要去啊！有这么好的买卖，不去也太可惜了吧！”

“这次的目标可不是普通人。”金发女人一脸不放心地继续说道：“我曾经跟他打过照面，相信我，他是绝对不会那么轻易就被妳说服的。”

“我当然知道他不是个普通人，但是别忘了，我也不是什么泛泛之辈。”女孩扬起甜美的笑容。“Grace，越是困难的对象，才有挑战性嘛～再说，就算到时候被他拒绝，我也没什么损失啊～”

女孩将酒瓶放在阳台上的钢铁围栏，从Grace手里接过牛皮色的信封。

“拗不过你。哪！我能收集到的，就只有这些资料了，希望可以帮到妳。”

女孩动作熟练的解开信封上的细绳，从里头拿出一叠纸。  
还挺厚的嘛～看来这次的目标资历一定很吓人～

女孩仔细地翻阅那叠纸，将资料看了一遍又一遍。  
“还真是个难搞的家伙。”看完了人物的资料，女孩忍不住嘀咕。

Grace不语。女孩无奈地叹了口气，继续专注于研究目标资料。

——————————————————

姓名：越前龙雅 Echizen Ryoga  
洋名：Wing  
年龄：15  
身高：177 CM  
体重：52 KG  
生日：5月22日  
星座：双子  
国籍：不祥  
家庭成员：不祥

资历：xx年在美国xx镇街头网球场打败各路好手，其中有不少职网选手。xx年活跃于法国各大知名网球俱乐部，打败多位知名网球选手。被网坛经纪人Ricky相中并推荐成为‘Storm’队长。xx年x月跟随球队远征澳洲、法国、英国、美国、德国、意大利、韩国 …… 等等地方，维持全胜零败纪录。xx年不知名原因向球队请辞。xx年x月被人目击在“凯特号”上帮意大利某个著名黑手党组织打假球。xx年x月传被某黑手党教父Dante追杀。xx年x月…… 

注：与‘Storm’球队合作时，并没有合约限制。总结，越前龙雅由始至终都没有与任何一方的经纪人签约。

婚姻状况：单身  
交往对象：xx年x月，与Sally Johnson莎莉·杰森交往。  
目前所在地：日本（消息来源于：Sally Johnson）

——————————————————

省略掉一大堆废话资料，女孩挑了一些重点阅读。最后，女孩在资料的最后一页看到了目标人物的照片。

“长得挺养眼的嘛～”女孩忍不住赞扬。  
墨绿色短发的目标拥有帅气的俊脸，那双琥珀色的眼眸隐藏不住他的自信。

Grace禁不住回忆起自己初次和越前龙雅见面的画面。当时是在法国的某个网球俱乐部里，看了龙雅打了那场精彩绝伦的球赛后，Grace无法否认，自己完完全全被龙雅独有的气质吸引了。当时职业病发作，Grace马上找机会接近龙雅，并且想与他洽谈合作细节。怎料龙雅毫不犹豫的当场回绝。

Grace看着专注中的女孩，出言调侃道：“这次的目标一定符合妳想挑战高难度的要求吧？”

女孩不发一言，眼睛始终盯住那一张照片。

“看来咱们网坛界最出名的秘密谈判专家－宫崎雪，这次可算是遇到对手了。”Grace继续说道：“怎么样？看完了资料，还有想去日本会一会他的冲动吗？”

“说什么废话呀！就这么点小事，怎么可能难倒我嘛？”宫崎雪微微抬头，充满自信的眼神盯着面前的Grace。

“是、是、是……妳可是网坛经纪人中无人不知，无人不晓、鼎鼎大名的‘Chris’。只要你一出手，没有妳搞不定的球员。”

宫崎雪的笑靥像是春天的花儿般灿烂。“那当然，等我的好消息吧！”

Grace看到宫崎雪的笑脸，心中的大石却没有放下来。“小雪，凡事小心些。越前龙雅那小子，对妳这样的美少女是最没有抵抗力的。妳可别到时候被他欺负了哦～”

“才不会咧！像他那种花名在外的偷心大圣，我的眼光才没有那么低呢！再说，我这趟去日本也是为了公事。妳跟我合作过几次，也知道我一向来都是公私分明的呀～”

宫崎雪，网坛经纪人界闻名的谈判专家，主要帮忙说服那些有实力和潜质的球员加入球队接受专业训练。讲明了，她就是专门说服那些难搞的球员。她的年纪轻轻，但是交际手腕高明。她一向来的原则就是收人钱财，替人消灾。有潜质和实力的球员，在经纪人界可是十分抢手的，所有的网坛经纪人都抢着要和那些实力球员签约协商合作事宜。因为只要签了那一份合约，往后那球员若有辉煌成就的事业发展，他都将成为经纪人的摇钱树。但就是有些独来独往、个性古怪的球员，面对金钱利诱，武力压迫却始终无动于衷。每当这种时候，就是宫崎雪开工的时候了。当然，‘价高者得’这四个字也是她的工作原则之一。

宫崎雪将资料和信封放在阳台上的小桌子上，接着便又转过身去，手肘靠在钢铁围栏，继续拿起酒瓶浅啜几口酒。Grace看着宫崎雪的背影，不再劝说下去。

Grace用开玩笑的语气说道：“小雪，这次我帮妳辛辛苦苦收集到这么多关于越前龙雅的资料，要是之后成事的话，可别忘了我哦！”

宫崎雪摇头失笑。“拜托，我最亲爱的Grace姐姐，妳还真是好意思噢。越前龙雅目前的所在地，妳只给我‘日本’两个字而已耶。现在还敢跟我开口讨好处？！”

“小雪，妳也不是第一天出来混了。妳知不知道像越前龙雅这种超级无敌难搞的家伙，我可是花了不少心血、时间和金钱，才能得到他在日本的消息。已经很难得了啦！妳就别再嫌东嫌西了！”

宫崎雪点点头。“是，知道妳辛苦了。对了，妳是怎么从Sally Johnson那里得到越前龙雅的消息哦？”照情理来说，Sally Johnson怎么可能会出卖龙雅，还把这么重要的情报告诉Grace啊？

Grace卖关子道：“怎么？很好奇哦？就不告诉妳！哈哈～”

“呿！”宫崎雪一脸无趣，仰头又喝了一口酒。轻轻地用粉嫩的舌尖滑过唇瓣，宫崎雪用势在必行的语气说道：“越前龙雅，等着瞧吧！我一定会让你乖乖和我的金主签下合约的～”

对着一望无际的夜空，宫崎雪暗暗起誓。  
要是没办法搞定越前龙雅，我就呆在日本不回来了！


	13. 越前父子

如果说时间能让一个人成长，那锻炼的过程必定艰辛无比。  
南次郎一向来都不怎么担心自家那两个狂傲到无人能及的孩子，毕竟他们俩有几两重，他这个做父亲的也心照不宣。虽然龙雅离家那么久，但不知为什么，他总是那么相信着……从来都没有怀疑过自家孩子的能耐。

就算龙雅不是他亲生的孩子，不过龙雅的个性却像足了他。而他越前南次郎和那早逝的哥哥越前南玉郎，他们俩兄弟的性格简直是如出一辙。龙雅和南次郎的容貌个性和行事作风都很相似，因为相似得就像是亲生父子，所以南次郎一点都不担心。这是一种攸关血缘关系的牵绊，至少越前南次郎是这么认为的。

虽然有时候很让人匪夷所思，不过事实就是如此。龙雅的个性与南次郎一样，他们都是从头跩到脚，骨子里就是有永不妥协的倔强、自信爆棚到狂傲地步的跩样、任性到放肆至极的散漫态度、表面花心大少内心却专一深情、看似对周遭事物漠不关心，可只要认真起来，他们那霸气的磁场却能让众人对他们另眼相看！他们都是遇强则强的体质，越战越勇的精神是他们无懈可击的强大后盾。他们就像是敏感的猎人，只要一锁定猎物，一定会伺机行动，奋不顾身地争取自己想要的东西。至于最终结果，就只有一个答案，他们是永远的WINNER～他们要嘛不出手，要是出手一定会轰轰烈烈的大干一场，而那又是个让人血液沸腾的经典传奇诞生。

————————————————

午后的时光总是清闲得让人昏昏欲睡，龙雅慵懒地躺在客厅的沙发上玩着智能手机里的游戏。龙马去上学后，少了个伴的龙雅就变得无所事事。修长的手指动作轻柔地划过手机屏幕，龙雅的眼珠子专注地盯着手机。随着手机发出震动，耳边响起一阵悦耳的音乐。龙雅的眼底闪过一丝喜悦之情，低喃自语道：“今天的手感不错嘛～又是一个全新纪录。”

忽地，毫无预警的耳边传来某个物体快速划破空气的声音。龙雅反射性地坐起身来，反手就握住一粒黄色网球。

“老头子，你闲着发慌就自己去买几本成人杂志看，用不着这么偷袭自己儿子！”

站在楼梯口的南次郎咧开嘴角，露出整齐的洁白牙齿。  
“喂，咱们父子俩也很久没一起打球了吧？有没有兴趣陪陪我这个老人家，给我解解闷啊！”

龙雅微笑回应，将手中的网球抛回给南次郎。只见南次郎轻而易举地用球拍截住网球，然后轻松自如地快速拍打网球却又不让球落地。龙雅将手机放在桌上，伸伸懒腰后，就笔直地朝后院的方向走去。

经过南次郎身边时，龙雅用狂傲的语气撂下狠话。  
“老头儿，你可要当心你这身软骨头。可别到时候骨头散了才找我算帐，我理你都傻。”

南次郎不置可否的哼了几声后，用一脸玩味十足的笑脸说道：“哦噢～小子，你的口气挺大的嘛～”南次郎将手中的球拍扔给刚经过身边的龙雅。

“你儿子我什么本事都没有，就只靠这一身傲骨周游列国。”龙雅把玩着手上的球拍，用手指拉拉球拍线测试弹性。还真是个难得一见的好球拍～

“不用看了，这球拍可是我的私藏之一。若你不是我儿子，我还舍不得让你碰咧！”

龙雅一脸无所谓。不过就是个球拍嘛……“呿！无聊～”

南次郎浅笑。“走，咱们打球去！”

南次郎将手搭在龙雅的肩上，两父子就这样肩并肩走向后院。

后院的露天硬地球场，弥漫着肉眼看不见却又让人感到阵阵不寻常的磁场。  
南次郎的嘴里叼着一支烟，光着脚丫的他站稳脚步后，却依旧不改懒洋洋的模样。龙雅右手执球拍，左手拿着黄色网球，神态自若的他也是一副漫不经心的轻松样。

两父子就这样对视了半晌后，龙雅终于开口打破沉默。

“老头子，敬老尊贤的美德我还是有的。让你先开球吧！”

语毕，黄色的网球就这样被打过球场的另一边。就像是精心计算出的力道、风向和距离般，圆滚滚的球被吸引一般，乖乖的跑向南次郎的方向，然后被他轻松地接下。网球有规律的弹跳在球线上，奏出固定的节奏。

咚…咚…咚…咚…咚…咚……

“小子，给我好好的打，可别扫了我的好兴致～”  
南次郎倒是不怎么在意谁先开球的次序。他将球抛向高空，然后算准时机弹跳离地，在打出球的前一刻还不忘出声提醒道：“后场，看球！”

龙雅自信微笑，身体步伐早已随着球路移动。  
“老头儿，这种骗小孩子的打法你也敢拿来应酬我，太小看我了吧！”

“哼！想要我使出全力的话，这就得看你有多大本事了。”南次郎虽然退出体坛多年，但保养得宜的他实力比起当年全盛时期的他，一点也毫不逊色。南次郎身强体壮，仍旧宝刀未老。

咚…咚…咚…   
黄色网球像是被赋予生命一样，在球场上翩翩起舞，奏出一段段强劲的节奏。

咚…咚…咚…咚…咚…咚……  
随着他们俩父子的击球节奏加快，球速也渐渐变得越来越快。

满场飞的龙雅和南次郎虽然动作迅速移动，双腿一刻也没有闲着。但是他们却连一滴汗也还未留下，而开场球也不知道被打了来来回回多少次，却始终没有分出胜负还是飞出场外。

咚…咚…咚……

“要是再这么打下去，准没完没了了。”  
南次郎开始改变策略，改变打法，球路和球风也一并跟着产生变化。

龙雅临危不乱，见招拆招，很快地也适应了新的球路。  
咚…咚…咚…… 这场球始终没有分出胜负。

忽地，龙雅眼光泛泪的打了一个哈欠。“我说，你到底热身好了没呀？”

南次郎闻言愣了半晌，而后却不知何故放声大笑。  
咚…咚…咚…… 球还在场上飞快地跳着舞～

龙雅撇撇嘴，等待着南次郎的回答。南次郎只笑不语，锐利的眼神却扫过龙雅。看来这孩子外出的这些年，长进了不少啊！热身… 哈，难道这小子现在只是当作热身罢了？

“老头儿，你该不会睡着了吧？”龙雅打得有些不耐烦了。只不过是个开场球而已就耗了这么长的时间，要是早知道这么麻烦，刚才应该不理会老头子的激将法，直接拒绝他才对的嘛～

咚…咚…咚…… 球速越来越快、越来越急～

终于呀～终于～南次郎舍得开金口了。“我说你呀～跟老人家打球要有点耐心嘛～”

“你儿子我没有耐心都是跟你学的！”龙雅一句话，马上堵住了南次郎的嘴。

南次郎吃吃地笑了。“臭小子，你当你老爸真的老人痴呆了哦？”

这前菜吃久了也会被嫌的，现在也是时候上正菜了吧！南次郎抬头看着龙雅故意打的高吊球，嘴里的香烟被他一手丢在地面上，接着赤脚的他想都没想就将香烟蒂踩在脚下熄灭。算准时机拍子，南次郎斜斜地勾起嘴角，他的眼神不知何时变得异常认真，流露出不可忽视的霸气。

“小子，这好戏还在后头呢，看球！”怪异的磁场围绕着南次郎，天衣无缝的绝技瞬间被施展。南次郎霎那间的动作变化难测、球路球风犀利难缠、而球速快到肉眼都追不上了！

南次郎原以为他这一球，能为他拿下此局。可是他估算错误，因为谁也没料到，他那久违的大儿子，竟然将球打回来了！南次郎一时之间无法反应，怔怔地站在原地。

碰咚——！  
球毫无预警的被龙雅打了回来。

不！怎么可能？这孩子的球技……？！  
南次郎震惊，并非是因他无法回击。只不过，他实在是想不透龙雅竟然能成长到如此地步，在这三年间的时间，就这三年间的时间。

龙雅拿下了这一球，可他的表情没有一丝惊讶或怀疑，有的只是一副理所当然的模样。

“老头，可别小看我的实力。因为我可是你的儿子，越前龙雅！”  
龙雅笑得自信满满，神采飞扬的他看起来如此耀眼。

南次郎回过神来，深深地吸了一口气。“龙雅，就让咱们父子俩打场真正的网球。”

也不知过了多久了，越前南次郎终于又有了那种感觉。他觉得自己全身的血液都沸腾起来，心底冲出一股久违的欲望。没错，真正的网球。只有遇到可敬的对手，只有碰到想要征服的对手，也只有……从重视的孩子那里见到自己的影子，南次郎终于释怀了。他等了多久，终于让他等到了。

“孩子，陪我打场真正的网球吧！”南次郎的眼神流露出深深的期盼。

“真正的网球，是吧……？”龙雅若有所思地耸耸肩。

南次郎微笑。“还记得当时你是这么说的吧！想要去外面闯一闯，寻找一个伟大的梦想。你那所谓的伟大梦想，找到了没啊？”

龙雅沉默了半晌后，缓缓开口道：“梦想倒是还没找到，不过我只知道，要是没办法超越你的话，我永远都无法成长。”

南次郎眼睛眨也不眨的盯着龙雅瞧，像是要看穿龙雅的心思一般。  
片刻，只有风声旋绕耳际。

龙雅难得恢复认真表情的继续说道：“这网球打久了还真是挺无聊的。遇不到对手，打起球来更是无趣至极。在外头流浪了那么久，我也不能算是一无所获。但是，爸，在这世上能让我在球场上认真的理由，恐怕就只有你和龙马罢了。”

“是吗……？”  
南次郎与龙雅四目交接，在视线交会的那一刻，俩人却好似心有灵犀一般。一切的话语，都尽在不言中。龙雅从口袋里拿出另一粒网球，然后随手将网球往下丢。网球被打到硬邦邦的地面后，又反弹回去被龙雅单手接着。咚…咚…咚……

南次郎站好姿势，准备接下龙雅的球。龙雅恢复神态，眼神少了刚才的复杂情绪，却多了一份坚定的自信。只见他邪邪地勾起嘴角，形成完美的弧度。

“老爸，请你教我，你那所谓真正的网球！”龙雅的笑容依然那么狂傲，心情却是雀跃万分。他感觉得到自己的心跳逐渐加快。就算在外头遇上再强的高手，他也不曾如此兴奋过。这场球，他打从心底的重视。

龙雅和南次郎很有默契的交换了一个眼神后，下一秒，龙雅以来不及掩耳的速度打出发球。球速快得不像话，普通人用肉眼看也只能勉强看到球路。南次郎也不是省油的灯。他们俩人和方才一样，一来一回的对打，一时分不出高低。只不过，现在的正餐比起刚才那像是棉花球的前菜，球速和技巧简直是相差个十万八千里。好像有种看似无形却又让人无法忽视它存在的磁场围绕着他们俩人。不用怀疑，那正是最至高无上的巅峰状态。打得完全投入心思的两人已经心神合一，前所未有的专注让他们发挥出高超水准的球技，进入到无我状态。

虽然说是无我状态，但是龙雅和南次郎倒像是还掌握自主权一样。他们的球风犀利，每粒被击回的球都打得又快、又狠、又准。不过他们的眼神却清澈得与平时无异，证明还有思考能力，有办法反过来运用及掌握无我状态。照情况看来，他们俩父子的球技水平已经都到了出神入化的境地，不是一般人能够达到的水准。

南次郎很强，这是很多人都认可的；龙雅也很强，他神速的进步让南次郎都忍不住惊叹。  
高手对打自有妙招，一场两大高手交锋对决的重头戏此刻在越前家后院展开。若是平时在外，一定会有一大堆人争先恐后的目睹难得一见的球局。可此时此刻，后院周围的小粉丝就只有卡尔宾这只爱理不理的猫咪。

“喵呜～”


	14. 父子对话

如果说，强者天生就有与生俱来掌权的能力；那弱者是否会有反驳申诉的机会？

夕阳西下。越前大宅的后院球场，龙雅气喘吁吁地倒下。龙雅勉强睁眼瞟了对面场的南次郎一眼，嘴角微微上扬。南次郎慢慢地走向龙雅，然后到龙雅身边，盘腿坐了下来。席卷而来的疲惫感顿时涌上心头，南次郎重重地喘息着。

“老头，你真的老了……”过了半晌，龙雅下了一个结论。

看着也是累瘫倒地的龙雅，南次郎脸上的笑意明显。还真是个嘴硬的家伙。  
“小子，那你这种情况应该就是未老先衰了吧！”

“哼呵…呵……”龙雅大字型躺在球场上，望着苍穹七彩的晚霞，夕阳的余晖染红了天空。凉爽的风围绕，为汗流浃背的他带来一阵阵凉意。

“雅。”

听到南次郎的叫唤，龙雅歪头看着他。“干嘛？”

“你在国外，都做了些什么啊？”说真的，南次郎也开始好奇了。  
那时候问龙雅时，龙雅只是轻描淡写的述说自己曾在俱乐部里打球挣钱、还有四处旅行游荡。可是刚刚和龙雅打完一场球的南次郎，说什么也很难相信这小子的经历就这么简单。

“就打球挣钱、旅行玩乐咯。”龙雅漫不经心的回答。

“依我看，没这么简单吧！”南次郎哼了一声，催促道：“还不快从实招来！”

“老爸，你在怀疑些什么啊？”

“你老爸我虽然现在是个代理寺庙住持，好歹也曾经是个纵横网坛界的奇人。以你现在的实力，怎么可能只有那么平淡的经历？”不管怎么说，龙雅这小子的成长也太快得离谱。这世上，能让他用尽力气比赛的人屈指可数，更别提现在龙雅还只是个高中生而已。

南次郎不死心的继续套话。“到底有多少个经纪人来找过你签约了？唉～不过看你这副德性，恐怕也没人看得上眼吧！”

龙雅冷哼一声，老早就看透南次郎是想套自己的话。“哼！放心吧！老头，我才没丢你的脸咧！我不知道有多少个人找过我签约，因为我从来都没认真数过。至于在外头比赛，也从没输过。”

南次郎笑了。“小子，你挺拽的嘛～”

“因为是你儿子。”龙雅理所当然的回答，接得不知道有多么顺口。

南次郎又继续说道：“在外头也吃了不少的苦吧！”人的成就和实力，往往来自于经历中的磨炼。

龙雅顿了一顿，没头没脑的问了一句。“爸，你以前为什么会想要打进职网？后来又为什么选择在高峰时期退出？”

闻言，南次郎叹了口气。  
“人总是会想要往高处爬的吧！站得越高，才能看得越远，体会也越多。”

龙雅忍不住打趣道：“所以你后来得到的体会是：退出网坛，在寺庙敲钟念佛？”

“真是的，你这小子说的是什么话啊？”  
南次郎被呛得也不知道怎么接话下去，只觉得又气又好笑。他坐起身来，无奈的看着龙雅。

龙雅挑眉，不置可否地直视南次郎。“爸，你的网球理念是什么？如果我说，网球对我来说，只是个消遣娱乐。甚至我以前，还曾经帮黑帮打假球……”

南次郎不动声色的继续聆听。

“进职网打球、名成立就的是没什么不好，不过以我的个性，是挺难照规矩来打球的。有时，我也不知道对于网球，我最想要的是什么。也许就像我说过的，就只有你和龙马，可以让我认真地打一场球吧！”

南次郎看见了龙雅眼神中的迷惘，心中有种莫名的悸动。年少轻狂的他，不也曾经如此吗？  
南次郎缓缓地开口道：“巨大的梦想……是要靠自己去寻找的，没有人可以帮你。”

“试过了，还没找到。”龙雅忍不住回想起自己的经历。

“在遇见伦子之前，我也曾经这么迷惘。也许你只是还没有遇到对的人。说真的，当时退出网坛，我也有些舍不得。但是一想到龙马和伦子……有时候，名利权势和亲情比较起来，亲情还是显得比较珍贵啊！”南次郎回想往事，悲伤的感触在眼底一闪而过。那时候，没有什么事比听到自己的亲哥哥越前南玉郎夫妇遇车祸过世，更让人震惊了。

龙雅似乎也被人碰触了埋葬在心底深处的那一件事。龙雅的脸色忽地黯了下来，郁郁的眼神让人感到莫名的伤感。南次郎知道不经意提起伤心往事，立即强颜欢笑的缓和气氛。

“雅，我相信你亲生父母在天之灵，也希望能见到你开心。相信我，网球一定会让你找到属于自己的梦想的。不管以后你选了哪一条路，我都希望你能永远记得，好与坏、黑与白，只不过是一念之间。我会支持你的，因为你是我儿子啊！”

“谢谢你，爸爸！”龙雅和南次郎相视一笑，心灵上难得的默契。

“不过……”南次郎欲言又止。

“不过什么？”龙雅隐约感到不安。

“既然你现在都回来了……”

“那又怎么样？”

“你在外头漂泊流浪了这么久，经历可谓是多姿多彩。球技是好得没话说，但是那学业嘛… 就……”南次郎故意拉长尾音。

龙雅听得胆战心惊，连忙紧张追问。  
“老爸，你想干什么？”

“……”一阵沉默。

南次郎突然发出干笑。龙雅心中有种不好预感，但还是摆出傻乎乎的模样，勉强的配合南次郎笑道：“那……嗯……老爸，其实我也是有读过体育学校……”

“那文凭呢？证书呢？”南次郎此话一出，无奈的龙雅只好继续发出干笑。

南次郎的一句话逼得龙雅哑口无言。龙雅这几年把酒店当家，把飞机餐当三餐，整天飞来飞去环游世界的他，哪有空去顾好学业啊？其实他的学业成绩不差，可惜他天生反骨，乖乖上学读书拿文凭证书这种事，还真是有点不符合他的个性。

“呵呵呵……”南次郎意味深长的笑和龙雅那尴尬的笑相比起来，显得异常古怪。

“那就上学读书吧！”南次郎毫无预警的抛出一句话，两父子的笑声持续着。

“上学读书？！”龙雅尴尬的笑声不曾停止。“呵呵……不过是上学读书嘛！我还以为是什么大事呢，呵呵……”龙雅的笑容突然变得难看至极，甚至比哭更难看。哭笑不得的他硬着头皮发问：“老爸，那个……可不可以不要呀？”

“呵呵呵～你说呢？”南次郎保持微笑，不过那闪过一丝发狠目光的眼睛，摆明了就是威胁嘛～

龙雅无可奈何至极，脸上的笑容也消失不见。

“进青学吧！那可是我的母校，也是龙马现在在读的学校。”

“老爸，其实我不读书也可以的啊！现在都什么时代了，那个我……”

南次郎勾起诡谲的笑容。“我说的你可能听不进，不如让你老妈跟你说吧！”

龙雅一时无语。什么？！叫老妈来跟他说？摆明了就是让他难堪！  
“老爸，你这根本是威胁嘛～没得商量？”

“没得商量。”

龙雅突然觉得世界末日提早来临。

“或许，你要的答案能在青学找到也说不定噢！”

听到南次郎的话，龙雅好不容易找回一些元气。

“等会儿龙马回来，向他打听下青学的事吧！明天去青学一趟，我会打电话给认识的教员，让她给你准备入学表格。”

“……”龙雅还能怎样？总归一句话，在家老爸最大！

一脸哀怨的龙雅，只好有气无力、不甘不愿的应了一声。

“哦……”青学？管它是‘青学’还是‘红学’，就不知道那里的美女多不多？等会儿是该向小不点好好打听一下的。


	15. 青学一日游

早晨的空气特别清新，暖暖的金黄色阳光洒在大地，将青学校园的校舍建筑物镶上金边。身穿校服、肩上背着侧边背包、手里提着网球袋的龙马和身穿便服的龙雅难得一起现身在青学的入口大门。今天的好天气似乎没让龙雅的心情好转多少，一向来排斥被约束的心理，让他很难对这间学校产生好感。秉持着天塌下来当被盖的良好精神的他，现在可谓是躲不过上学这一劫了。谁叫这是自家老爸的圣旨，不得违抗！

“哈～就是这里了。”龙马用极为平淡的语气向龙雅介绍。他们两兄弟缓缓地走进校园，不停打着哈欠的两人看起来就是一副睡不醒的模样。

走向教职员办公室的路上，途经很多校舍和供学生运动的场地。充当向导的龙马耐心地一一跟龙雅简单介绍，然后也跟龙雅简单地说了一些注意事项。可惜龙马说了一大堆话，自家老哥的注意力根本没有放在自己身上。

“喂！你到底有没有在听我说话啊？”  
当耳边传来N次一群花痴女爱慕的赞美话语时，龙马终于忍不住发飚了。

“有、有……我有听到你说话啦！ ”龙雅的心可是能一心多用的，虽然他的眼睛现在正忙着向四周围的女学生放电。

“哇！这是谁啊？长得好帅噢！”花痴女1拜倒在龙雅的电眼之下。

“咦？我认得他身边的那位，他不就是网球社传说中的一年级新星吗？！”眼尖的花痴女2开始讨论起龙雅身边的龙马。

“天啊，长得好俊秀啊！是新的转学生吗？以前没见过呀！”花痴女3因为龙雅迷人的微笑，对龙雅一见钟情。

就这样，短短走向教职员办公室的路程，被龙雅和龙马这两个超级引人注目的吸睛体引来数不清的狂蜂浪蝶。

“我受够了。难道你不觉得我们很像是动物园里的动物被人围观欣赏？”龙马忍不住提醒在物色猎物的龙雅。

真是的，龙马这小不点还真是喜欢泼我冷水。“小不点，有那么多形容词可以用，你为什么非要选择这么奇怪的句子。”

“因为这句最适合我们现在的情况。”龙马用面无表情的一号酷脸扫过周围那些花痴女，企图将她们吓走。

“我真是败给你了。”龙雅无奈失笑摇头。他摊了摊手，决定安分地跟着龙马的脚步，免得到时候龙马气得炸毛。毕竟他家小不点生气起来可不是闹着玩的。

几经波折，他们俩兄弟终于来到了教职员室。  
“你自己搞定，我闪人先。今天社团活动休息，放学在门外刚才那个巴士站等我。给我安分点，不要闯祸也不要惹麻烦。”龙马交待完后，就匆匆地离开了。

看着龙马匆忙离去的背影，龙雅有种被人当成白痴的错觉。  
“真是的，到底谁是哥哥，谁才是弟弟啊？唉……管它的，先报道再说！”

龙雅迈开自信的步伐，踏进了教职员室。专门负责新生和转学生事务的教员带领龙雅进入接待室。简单的讲解后，教员让龙雅填写一些重要表格。因为龙雅是插班生，根据青春学园的规矩是必须通过入学考试来分班。负责接待的教员也算是个美女，这让龙雅并不排斥与那位教员一起呆在小小的接待室里进行入学考试。相反的龙雅因为有个美女教官监督自己，反而还觉得开心自在。也许，龙雅的思考逻辑确实有些奇怪。

好不容易结束入学考试，龙雅也领到了入学通知书什么的。教官还特地带龙雅到处游逛，简单地向他介绍青学的设备及设施，顺便熟悉一下环境。有个美女教官相伴，龙雅也发挥了高超的交际手段，他们两人一路上有说有笑，就这样走遍了学校各个角落。时间飞逝，龙雅来到青学也过了差不多3小时。教官履行了自己的职责后，也终于又回到了自己的工作岗位，最后剩下龙雅一个人在校园内闲逛。

龙雅抬眼看了看礼堂墙上的时钟，无奈的发现距离龙马放学的时间少说都要4小时。环顾四周，不远处的大树正好可以遮荫。睡意顿时席卷而来，一切就那么的刚好，像是老早就被安排好的一样。所以十分钟后，龙雅倚靠着大树干，睡得可香呢！

————————————————

放学后的龙马难得在铃声响后的下一秒就飞奔出课室，当然，他此刻所想的只有他那个烦人的大哥。不知道他跑哪去了？也不知道会不会又惹出什么麻烦事……？

说实在的，龙马其实有些担心。这几天两兄弟相处下来，有龙雅这个哥哥作伴，生活倒是变得比较有趣了。再说，在家里，能陪自己练球的人又多了一个。虽然欺负龙马的人也多了一个，但龙马是打从心底喜欢这个大哥的，至少他是这么认为的。不过有龙雅这个像个浪子形象的大哥，龙马每天都过得有些辛苦。毕竟龙雅习惯了无拘无束的生活习惯，老是漂泊流浪的他也不知道什么时候才能安定下来。小时候的阴影一直缠绕着龙马，会不会有那么一天，当某日龙马起床的时候会找不着龙雅，最后只能像以前一样找到龙雅恶作剧般留下的字条。

－嘟――嘟――  
抱歉，您所拨打的电话暂时无法拨通。请稍候再拨，或在‘哔’的一声后留言。

当龙马打了龙雅的手机三次，却全被转到语音信箱时，他那少得可怜的耐性也正好被磨光了。心情烦躁的他忍不住气愤地挂断通话，在心底也不知道咒骂了多少遍。

“龙马！你这么匆忙赶去哪里啊？”

是桃城学长的声音。  
龙马朝着桃城的声音来源方向看去，只见同样是身穿校服的桃城武快步地跑来。

“找我什么事？”龙马纳闷地发问。

“今天难得不用去球场训练，要不要一起去河村他爸爸开的寿司店吃晚餐呢？是临时决定的，队长、大石、海堂、乾、不二和菊丸他们全部都会去噢！”

看着桃城那么热情又兴奋的表情，龙马一脸不好意思的拒绝。  
“可是，我已经有约了。”

“唉，推掉不就成了！球队难得休息，大伙儿一起出去嘛～”桃城怂恿道。“你到底约了谁啊？最近看你都是迟到早退的，都在忙什么啊？该不会是交女朋友了吧？我们可不介意，要是约了人家顺便带去给咱们看看吧！”

听了桃城的话，龙马差点没晕过去。女朋友？！什么跟什么嘛？  
“桃城学长，你说到哪去了啊？什么女朋友？！别乱猜了，我是约了我哥。”

“你哥？你什么时候有哥哥了？”闻言，桃城困惑不已，还以为龙马是在找借口。印象中龙马是家中的独子没错啊！“不想去的话，也想个像样一点的借口啦！哼，真是胡说八道，你打哪儿找来新哥哥了？”

“我真的是约了我哥啦！你不相信也没有办法。”龙马一脸的无可奈何。

一阵低沉的手机铃声响起。龙马看了一眼来电显示后，马上按下通话键。

“喂！你跑哪去了？早放学咯！干嘛不接我电话，你的电话摆美用的啊！”

“什么？睡着了听不到？！算了，你现在在哪里？你别乱跑，我过去找你！”

“嗯，就这样，bye！”

语气不善的对话过后，龙马按下结束通话键。

他歉疚地看了桃城一眼。“桃城学长，我今天真的是有约了。”

“可是大伙儿都在等你呢……”桃城不死心的游说。“不然你把你哥也带去，不是说约了哥哥吗？顺便把你哥介绍给我们认识吧！”

听到桃城的话，龙马忍不住惊呼道：“把他也带去？！我看算了吧！他跟你们绝对是话题不一样，思想差别大，个性格格不入！总而言之，他绝对是个怪胎！”

“哇！龙马，你哥真的有你说的那么另类吗？”

“相信我，他绝对另类到你们无法想象。”龙马从不认为自己的老哥跟年级相仿的朋友有话聊，毕竟龙雅那家伙在外流浪多年，经历什么的也和大家相差甚远。跟别提那性格了，简直可以用南辕北辙来形容！

桃城用怪异的眼神打量着龙马，半信半疑的提问道：“带他一起去聚会不行吗？反正我们也没见过他，就当作交多一个朋友咯！”

龙马叹了口气，依旧用坚决的态度拒绝。“我看没这个必要。桃城学长，你们自己玩得开心点！明天球场上见！”

见龙马转身离开，桃城马上出声制止。“喂！龙马，等等啊！”

龙马这才停下脚步，转过头时，视线正好对上从不远处迎面而来的龙雅。龙马呆愣半晌，郁闷地盯着自家老哥，然后眼睛很难忽视的看见跟在龙雅身边的那位制服美少女。桃城顺着龙马的视线望去，好奇地瞧着正缓缓走来的两个人影。

桃城武忍不住低呼。“咦？那女生不就是2年级甲班的班花吗？！”

龙马哪有闲情逸致去理那女的是谁啊！反正此刻龙马所想的只是龙雅那个喜欢拐骗无知少女的情场浪子。

龙雅那张帅脸挂着迷人的笑容，好听的嗓音像是有某种吸引力。  
“啊～终于找到我弟了！幸好有妳这位好心的美女带路，为了表达谢意，留下妳的联络号码，下次请妳吃顿饭吧！”

“真的吗？！”美少女闻言开心不已。但随即想到女生的矜持，立刻娇羞地低头掩饰自己的失态。“那怎么好意思呢…… ”最后美少女红着小脸，害羞地轻声回绝。

龙雅佯装出失望表情。“这该怎么办呢？如果妳不愿意的话，那我也不好再勉强了。”

美少女脱口而出道：“没关系，其实我很愿意噢！”

此话一出，美少女大窘，轻咬着唇瓣羞得无地自容。哪有人对初次见面的男生主动献上电话号码的呢？不过眼角的余光瞟见面前帅气的男生，女生的矜持就又全被抛在脑后了。

美少女动作迅速地撕下手中笔记本的某页角落一部分，然后写下自己的联络号码。  
“呃……龙雅，这是我的号码。我有事情先走咯！”美少女冲着龙雅甜甜一笑，然后头也不回的红着脸快步离开。要是在那里呆多几秒，她的心脏恐怕就会负荷不来龙雅强大的电力了。

龙雅饶有兴味的看着美少女离去的背影，嘴角的笑足可以称得上是邪恶。  
被晾在一旁的龙马禁不住又翻了翻白眼；桃城武则一连不可思议地盯着龙雅瞧，天晓得2年级甲班的班花是出了名的难追。喜欢班花、暗恋班花的人多得数不清，但是那朵班花曾几何时对男生笑得这么灿烂，甚至还主动写下电话号码？！

“喂！你又跑去哪里骗无知少女了！”  
被忽略的龙马忍不住出声提醒，以便让龙雅收起留恋在美少女背影的色迷迷眼神。

龙雅的舌头轻轻划过唇瓣，还作状吞了吞快流出嘴来的口水。这才回过神，一脸讨好地看着自家老弟。“你胡说什么，她只不过是帮我带个路而已。”

龙马立即吐嘈道：“是、是。只不过真是奇怪，怎么现在的女生带路都会带到连电话号码都给别人了！”

龙雅摆起无害的笑脸。“呵呵～可能她觉得我一脸长得就是好人相吧！”

龙马很不给面子的冷哼。“哼！你这个大野狼还是少去惹这里的小红帽为妙。”

龙雅倒是无所谓的耸耸肩，眼睛的注意力全放在了桃城武身上。  
“你好啊！我是越前龙雅，请多多指教！”

桃城怔了半晌后，才恢复意识跟龙雅打招呼。“嗄？你好啊……我是龙马的学长，叫我桃城就行了！”

桃城？这名字有点耳熟呢？话说，好像在哪里听过……？  
龙雅不断地回想，终于让他找回了一些回忆片段。“哦～我想起来了，你就是橘杏说的那位桃城！”

桃城武闻言，好奇心大增。“你也认识橘杏吗？”

“只是和她有一面之缘罢了。”龙雅诚实地回答。他这个人向来记忆力就不怎么好，但是对于貌美的女生，他的记忆力总是能发挥极限。

龙雅对微微欠身。“对了，舍弟多谢你的照顾。”

桃城尴尬一笑，继续说着客套话。“哪里，哪里。龙马照顾我们才是真的。”

在旁的龙马看不下去这种无聊戏码，马上出声打断。“喂！你们俩个是够了没啊？”龙马白了龙雅一眼道：“走啦，回家了！”

桃城见状，又再次游说龙马。“龙马，一起吃顿饭吧！队长他们全部都在等你噢！教练可能也会去咧！让你哥也一起过来吧！”

龙马还在犹豫着，毕竟现在自己身边带着一个大麻烦，没准儿又会搞出什么大事。  
“我看还是……”

龙马原本想拒绝了，但有谁知道，在龙马开口前，龙雅已经兴奋的抢白答应。  
“好啊！我也想亲自跟你们全部人道个谢，小不点一定给你们添了很多的麻烦。”

桃城武一愣。真是没想到龙马他哥哥的个性这么的‘爽快’。

反倒是龙马忍不住咆哮。“好你个头啦！”  
龙雅不介意地继续保持微笑，但那个笑容，让龙马不禁在心里哀叹。

天啊！怎么他家老哥长得这么欠扁啊？！


	16. 错过的平行线

位于日本的某条街道上，一个年轻女孩穿着简单的无袖黑色背心和描绘出她优美曲线的紧身蓝色牛仔裤。她的五官精致，是标准的东方人面孔。黑色过肩长发被利落的扎成马尾，看起来清爽可人。她背着褐色背包，手里拿着日本地图不停地翻阅。她的眼神里没有焦虑，有的只是从容的淡定表现，倒也不像是迷了路。

当肚子传来N阵鼓声，宫崎雪终于忍不住将地图收起。

“真是的，那家伙到底在哪里啊？照理说，应该就是在这附近了。唉……算了，还是先填饱肚子比较重要。等会儿再向店家问路好了！恩，就这么办！”

打定主意后，宫崎雪的脸上又恢复了自信的笑容。她下意识的东张西望寻找餐馆或咖啡厅之类的店面，微微抬头，不远处显眼的招牌印入眼帘。

-河村寿司店-

“寿司？”宫崎雪自己也忘了多久没吃到寿司了。自从举家移民国外，她也好久没踏入日本国土。现在看到日本的招牌食物，她省略思考，扬起步伐就朝着目标前进。

————————————————

河村寿司店内，龙雅、龙马和青学众人围坐在一起聊天吃寿司。一伙人有说有笑，龙雅的态度亲和友善，很快就融入大伙儿。

“龙马，你哥的人蛮好相处的啊？你刚才是在穷担心个什么劲儿呢？！”桃城在短短的几十分钟内早已对龙雅改观，开始纳闷不懂为什么龙马刚才要把龙雅说成像是什么怪胎一样。

龙雅闻言笑得开怀，龙马倒是沉着一张脸，始终也没多说些什么。说实在的，不要说与龙雅初次见面的桃城。就连龙马也开始怀疑起自家老哥是不是哪条神经线出问题，实在想不明白为什么龙雅今天的态度那么‘和蔼可亲’。龙雅对女生的态度自然是好到没话说，但毕竟现在青学这堆人除了龙崎教练外，全都是男人。嗯……当然，龙崎教练已经被归类到乐龄组，肯定和龙雅狩猎的目标挂不找边。

这时英二也开口了。“就是嘛～真没想到龙马竟然还有一个哥哥。对了，龙雅你也会打网球吧？进青学后，会不会进网球社啊？”

龙雅还没有回答英二的问题，大石也插口道：“都大赛决赛刚结束。过些日子，我们也会办6月份的校内排名赛，你或许还赶得及参加。”

龙雅微笑，简单地回应。“暂时没想过这些问题，到时候再看吧！”

龙崎教练在一旁静默不语，但是眼神似乎隐藏了些什么事。前几天，越前南次郎突然兴奋地打电话给她。还透露了他远在国外的大儿子回乡了。龙崎教练和越前南次郎是旧相识，自然也对越前家的事有些了解。说到龙雅的网球事迹，龙崎教练或多或少也时有所闻。昨天南次郎拜托她帮龙雅拿入学报名表格时，她也从南次郎那里打听到了龙雅的经历。所以对于龙雅的实力，龙崎教练虽然嘴里不说，但心知肚明。

看着和龙马长得相似的龙雅，不二难得地好奇发问。  
“龙雅，之前你在国外也有打网球吗？有机会的话，很想和你交手看看。”

不二的话一说出，大伙儿都盯着龙雅瞧。越前家族一向来都是网球界奇葩，龙马的实力大家有目共睹，那龙雅的实力一定更是高深莫测。青学众人对网球的热爱程度已经到了无法自拔的地步，好强的他们对与网球高手交手更是兴趣极高。

龙雅拿起茶杯喝了口绿茶，接着用平淡的语气轻描淡写的回答道：“嗯……偶尔无聊时会和一些朋友聚在一起打网球。好啊，下次有机会我们再一起打球吧！听小不点说，你们的实力都很强。我也想见识、见识。”

不二眯着眼睛，轻轻地勾起嘴角。“一言为定。”

龙马用诡异的眼神盯着龙雅半晌，却始终不发一言。

店里的电视机播放着网球相关的体育新闻，众人的目光同一时间被电视荧幕所播放的精彩画面吸引。

“本届温网首场女单半决赛，由黑马–莎莉·杰森（Sally Johnson）爆冷直落两盘用 6-1，3-6，6-0的比分淘汰赛会4号种子，率先杀入……。这次被莎莉凌厉攻势打败的是世界排名第5名的网坛高手–科特玛丽。”

下一秒，电视荧幕女主播的脸庞转换成比赛画面和一些采访花絮。  
女主播甜美的声音持续报道着新闻。

“Sally Johnson莎莉·杰森，网坛界的小公主- 人称‘Princess’的天才型网球选手。去年，14岁的她正式开始闯荡职业网坛。至今为止，她已经成功地被排入了WTA（Women’s Tennis Association）的排名系统，名列523位。经此一役，莎莉声名大噪。放眼温网冠军的她被对手–科特玛丽形容为：可敬的对手，让人输得心服口服。”

“莎莉是美日混血儿，父亲是美国人；而母亲是日本人。这位混血美女在成为职网选手之前，莎莉被爆出是闻名网坛界‘STORM’暴风球队的一员。莎莉·杰森的实力，一致被国内外媒体看好。而她的精致美貌也让她被媒体和粉丝团誉为：‘网坛小精灵’、‘网坛漂亮宝贝’、‘最美的网球选手’……这些美誉也让热心慈善的她成为各大知名代言品牌的新宠儿及各大时尚和体育杂志的首选封面人物。”

大伙儿的眼睛盯着电视荧幕，连连惊叹。  
“哇~~好漂亮哦~~ 年轻有为、人长得漂亮、身材也那么棒、家世又好、实力又强……真是不可思议，世上怎么就有这样的一个完美女神存在……”英二痴痴地看着电视画面。

桃城也忍不住赞美道：“她的实力自然是强得没话说，不过际遇也太好了。明明年纪就跟我们差不多，可是身份地位也差太远了。她可是难得一见的职业网坛新秀，要是咱们哪天也有像她一样的机遇，我一定会开心得睡不着觉！”

海堂见桃城在发春秋大梦，也忍不住吐嘈道：“哼，机遇？我看你还是睡觉去呗！今晚枕头垫高一些，早点睡觉做梦去吧！”

桃城瞪了海堂一眼，不屑的耸耸肩。

乾则推了推眼镜，难改分析家本色。“她的上位几率是９９．９９％，球技出神入化，几乎是没有死角。话说这个‘STORM’球队还真是神秘的没话说，值得好好调查一下。”

这时河村隆拿着装满寿司的托盘走过来，也加入了大伙儿的话题。  
“说到这个‘STORM’暴风球队，国内外媒体都曾经报道过。我也有看过他们的几则新闻，听说他们队里各个实力强悍，不管参加什么比赛都一定能大获全胜！”

龙崎教练忍不住训斥道：“我说你们这班小伙子，要走的路可长着呢！在这里看着别人的成就羡慕，倒不如锻炼自己，增强实力，到时候再凭自己的努力站上国际舞台。”

大石附和道：“龙崎老师说得对！”

听着大伙儿一人一句的说着，龙雅、龙马、不二和手塚都没有出声回应。不二忙着吃芥末寿司；手塚忙着思考下一场比赛的出场名单；龙马忙着发呆；龙雅只是静默不语，听着大伙儿谈论着有关自己熟悉的一切人事物。

忽地，一阵清脆的手机铃声响起。放在桌上的手机，随着有规律的节奏发出震动。龙雅瞟了一眼来电显示，脸上流露出难得的温柔笑颜。

“抱歉，失陪下，我去接个电话。”离座后，龙雅用手指轻划手机屏幕，接听来电。

电话那头儿马上传来熟悉的声音。虽然才相隔了几日不见，但是现在听到那把声音，不知怎么的龙雅的心底也流淌着一股暖流。久违的老朋友通电话，对彼此再熟悉不过的俩人很自然的开始交谈。先开口的是远在他方的人儿。“雅，过得怎么样？有想我吗？”

龙雅闻言，嘴角的笑容越来越明显。“我刚看了新闻，恭喜妳呀！”

女孩的话带着些许埋怨似的语气。“还真是小气呢。就只有这么一句话？”

龙雅走到寿司店的角落处，整个身体软骨头似的倚靠着墙壁。“虽然只是决赛而已，不过要给妳个小小鼓励也无妨。”思索了一会儿，龙雅接着说道：“需要新配备吗？有空去选购吧，账单寄来我这儿就行了。”

“还真是贴心。Muack~~！给你一个吻当奖励，收到了吗？”Sally嘴里这么说着玩笑话，可是眼底却没有一丝认真。她站在酒店套房的落地窗边，欣赏着窗外那片还在沉睡中的繁华城市。此刻越洋打电话和龙雅谈话的人，正是货真价实的网坛界新秀，人称‘小公主’的天才球员。

“亲爱的小公主, 我猜想妳大半夜的不睡觉打这通电话给我，不只是为了跟我撒娇讨礼物这么简单吧？”

Sally犹豫了一会儿，用低不可闻的声量缓缓说道：“对不起。”

龙雅敏锐的察觉到某些异样情感，他没有漏听那声道歉话。Sally很少跟他用这种语气说话，似乎发生了一些他不知道的事啊！

“嗯，怎么了？”龙雅竖起耳朵，专注的聆听另一头的解释。

Sally的头轻轻靠着落地窗，幽幽的眼神在繁华都市闪烁的灯光中迷失了方向。  
“我把你的地点告诉Grace，近日也许会有经纪人去找你签约。”

“哪一个Grace ？”龙雅一时片刻倒也想不起Grace是何人。

Sally轻声用英文说出关键词。“法国网球俱乐部的那个网坛经纪人Grace……烦人的美女。你还记得吗？Jeremy被痛扁的那天……”

听了Sally给的提示，龙雅难得表现出惊讶的神情，脱口而出用流利英语回答。  
“可别告诉我是那个彪悍大姐啊！”

“BINGO!!!”  
Sally说出口的同时间，她仿佛预见到了远在他乡的龙雅痛苦地摸着额头的画面。

自己的揣测得到证实，龙雅突然觉得头痛难耐。思绪不自觉飘向遥远的回忆里。

龙雅追问道：“妳是怎么招惹她的？我和她有协议，不会干涉对方。所以，现在又是什么情况？”

知道自己给龙雅带来意想不到的麻烦，Sally也是极度无奈。  
“对不起。其实是Jeremy……嗯，几天前，他……”

Sally欲言又止。龙雅继续问道：“发生了什么事？他怎么了？”

Jeremy是职业网坛正式球员，在全世界排名第3的天才型实力选手，他也曾经是暴风球队的一员。年仅24岁的他，得过无数大大小小网球比赛的冠军头衔。家世显赫的他是个有钱人家的大少爷，却又甘愿放弃舒服的人生，反而喜欢靠自己努力去实践自己的网球理想。

知道再也瞒不住龙雅，Sally将事实全盘托出。  
原来Jeremy前几天在英国某私人网球俱乐部和有黑道背景著称的暴力球队-Eagle，私下进行比赛。虽然赢了比赛却也惹毛了黑道大佬–Arnold差点被下追杀令，幸得Grace出面协调解救。虽然Jeremy也有办法摆平此事，但是却被Grace抢先一步，这才被迫欠下Grace一个大人情。Jeremy对温网的参赛权势在必得，这节骨眼上的确不适合出任何乱子，更何况Jeremy还是个媒体追访的公众人物。Grace乘势向与Jeremy关系友好的Sally套消息，并摆明威胁Sally要是不给她点好处，就会将Jeremy私下与人比赛结怨的事爆料给媒体知道，也因此Sally才会无奈把龙雅的所在地告诉Grace。

Sally用极度无奈的语气说道：“我只是告诉她，你现在人在日本。据我所知，去找你的人好像不是Grace。”

“那会是谁？”龙雅饶有兴趣的发问。如果不是Grace那强悍的烦人大姐，那会是谁啊？  
竟然会想到利用Grace来Sally这里套消息，那背后的藏镜人到底是谁呢？

————————————————

在龙雅和Sally通话的同一时间，河村寿司店的店门口出现了一个俏丽人影。

宫崎雪慢慢地走进店里，用明亮的茶褐色大眼睛打量着四周围。店内古色古香的摆设和布置即简单却又让人感到舒服干净，倒也是个不错的用餐环境。当然宫崎雪也没有忽略青学众人放在一旁的网球配备。

身为老板儿子的河村隆见到有客人进来，连忙拿着菜单目录本上前招呼。“欢迎光临！”

宫崎雪礼貌的点头示意，并用流利的日语说道：“一个人。请问有靠近角落的位子吗？”

“有啊！客人，请您跟我来。”河村隆微笑，微微鞠躬，走在前方替宫崎雪带路。

他们俩一前一后，走向了龙雅所在的方向。桃城和英二禁不住地打量突然出现的女孩，都被宫崎雪亮丽的外表所吸引。桃城目不转睛的盯着宫崎雪瞧。“长得还真是正啊！”

英二忍不住问大伙儿。“对啊，她长得还真漂亮。看样子，应该跟我们比起来，没差多少岁吧？”

————————————————

龙雅也注意到有脚步声走来这个方向，专注听电话的他将自己隐身于后方走廊。

电话另一端的Sally开口说出自己打探出来的消息。  
“Chris……听过这个名字吗？原名宫崎雪，洋名Chris，是个美籍日本人。”

龙雅若有所思地继续聆听。

Sally继续说道：“网坛经纪人界闻名的谈判专家，主要帮忙说服那些有实力和潜质的球员加入球队接受专业训练。跟她合作过的人，都说她是个少见的美女，实力与美貌并重。宫崎雪的座右铭是：只要给足钱，天底下没有她搞不定的球员！”

龙雅闻言不置可否地冷哼一声。“哼！她说话挺有性格的嘛……可惜她遇上了我，那看来她要倒大霉了。我一向对那些找我签约的经纪人很感冒，妳是知道的。”

Sally转身走向小客厅舒适的沙发。“你自己看着办吧！Jeremy很担心连累你，把你的地点供出来我也感到很抱歉。但提醒你话可别说得太满。遇上她那样的美人，你这头饿狼没有扑上去就已经算是很不错了！谁知道你到时会不会改变主意，自己自投罗网当上职业选手。”

“……”龙雅沉默半晌。眼角的余光瞟到了坐在不远处角落位子的宫崎雪。

Sally忍不住关心询问。“喂~~睡着了？干嘛不出声？”

龙雅张大双眸，毫不掩饰自己那好似色老头的目光。他的舌瓣轻轻滑过唇边，那色迷迷的眼珠颜色稍稍转暗，猛然吞了一口口水，他下了一个结论。“长得还真是正点！”得想个开场白啊～

长得还真是正点？什么跟什么啊？Sally呆愣了好一会儿，终于恍然大悟道：“我真是受够了。越前龙雅，你这个大白痴！我现在在跟你说着正经事咧！”无奈的叹了口气，Sally哪会不了解龙雅的个性。用不着思考，Sally也几乎能够断定。现在在日本那里的龙雅，十之八九在用垂涎人家美色的低俗目光，毫不掩饰的盯着美女瞧！

果然不出Sally所料。事实证明，Sally和龙雅心灵上的默契还真是无人能及呢！

龙雅禁不住将电话拿开，以保护自己脆弱的耳膜。“真是的……小姐，你注意仪态啦！没事就别大呼小叫的。”

Sally大口地呼出一口气，舒缓自己气愤难耐的心情。“呼……”

知道自己惹毛了Sally，龙雅赶紧安抚道：“行了，我会自己看着办的。妳放心吧！妳和Jeremy都不必感到抱歉，也不用担心。反正现在我被我老爸抓去青学读书，也怪无聊的。难得来了一个傻瓜当我的乐子，我还想要感激她呢！”

“去青学读书？呵呵……”Sally很不给面子的狂笑。“叔叔还真是厉害，竟然能让你这飘荡浪子回去学校读书！哈哈～要是让Jeremy他们知道，这一定是史上一大奇闻。”

“……”龙雅一时无语。Sally的笑声很明显的拉回他放在美女那里的注意力。只见他早收回了留恋的眼神，反而专注的聆听电话那头儿没有形象可言的放肆笑声。

过了半晌，龙雅很好心的出言提醒。“我说，妳笑够了没啊？”

“呵呵，还没有……”Sally很诚实的回答，在地球另一端的她早已笑得俏脸涨红。

龙雅突然有种挫败感。不过一想到Sally此刻的表情模样，龙雅也不自觉勾起嘴角，形成美丽的弧度。“真是败给妳了。”

“雅，原谅我的情不自禁。你要知道，上学这事真的很不符合你的形象和性格。呵呵~”Sally只要一想到龙雅穿着校服坐在课室里乖乖上学、写作业、甚至是照着时间表做值日生的画面就觉得十分搞笑。

重重的叹了一口气，龙雅无奈至极。“有什么办法，谁叫他是我老爸。在家老头子最大，凡事他说了算！不过想想也无所谓啦，反正也就这一年，而且有小不点陪我。”

“说的也是，那你就看得开点吧！”Sally 发出银铃般的浅笑。 

龙雅难得表现出温柔一面。“嗯，时间不早了。妳也早点休息吧！好好保重自己，我会想念妳的。”

Sally微微一笑。“很抱歉给你带来这么多麻烦。嗯，我也会想你的。晚安。”

两人沉默片刻，静静地感受另一边的一切人事物。最后，Sally率先挂上电话。这是龙雅和Sally一向来的习惯。不管是谁先打给对方，但是最后先挂上电话的一定是Sally。Sally不喜欢电话被人先挂断的感觉，因为在听到‘嘟——’声的那一刻，会让她感觉无比寂寞和害怕。

“傻瓜。”龙雅的嘴角挂着浅浅笑容。静默地看着手机好一会儿，他终于拉回自己飘远的思绪，脸上的神情也恢复常态。从后方走廊走出来后，昂首阔步的龙雅和低头看菜单的宫崎雪擦身而过。


	17. 平静的校园生活

又是全新的一天。清晨的阳光让人感到特别温暖。龙雅站在镜子面前用怪异的目光盯着自己瞧。天晓得他已经多久没穿制服了！

“喂！你起床了没啊？再不出来吃早餐，等会儿又要迟到了！”龙马在外头用力的敲着门。“喂！你听到我说的话吗？龙雅！”

龙雅感觉浑身不自在的抓了抓头发，勉为其难打开了门。门打开的那一刻，龙马的手停在半空中。龙雅背着侧身背包，一身整齐的青学制服。

呆立了半晌，龙马脱口而出。“没想到你穿起制服、背起书包，还蛮像学生的嘛～”

听到这声‘赞美’，龙雅硬是挤出笑容来应酬龙马。不过龙雅脸上的笑容根本可以称之为可怕。只见龙雅两手抓着龙马的脸颊两侧，用力的一捏。

龙雅恨得咬牙切齿，传说中的恶魔老哥再现。“我说老弟啊，你也很有学生样嘛～”

“啊～痛！痛！痛痛痛！啊～你换喉啦！（你放手啦）”龙马口齿不清的反抗。

“哼！你老哥我被抓去上学，老实说我真的是万二分的不甘愿。所以以后不准你再提这些事来气我，要不然准有你好受的！”说完话后，龙雅才不甘不愿的放手。然后大步的越过龙马身边，直直的走向楼梯方向下楼。

龙马摸摸自己被抓疼的脸颊，喃喃低语道：“呼……以后我才不会那么笨自讨苦吃咧！”

看着龙雅的背影，龙马突然扬起嘴角。  
以后每天都有这个恶魔老哥陪自己上学，那好像也挺不错的啊！

———————————————————

龙雅在学校上课的第一天，异常的顺利，顺利到龙雅似乎习惯了自己作为一个学生在青学生存。看着老师在前面不停地解释课文，龙雅的心绪却不自觉地飘向远方。‘还真是平淡又乏味的日子。总得找些乐子刺激一下人生、增添乐趣嘛！’

“铃——铃——铃——”放学钟声在耳边响起。

龙雅动作迅速地收拾桌上的笔和书本，然后背起侧边背包就要离开。  
忽地，背后却传来呼叫声。

“越前同学，请你等会儿！”

龙雅回头，就见到朝自己走来的班长。龙雅认得他，今天班主任有向龙雅介绍几位新同学，说是有不懂的事务能询问他们。

龙雅瞧见他手上拿着一些类似表格的纸张。“有事吗？”

相貌长得老实的班长用手推了推黑框眼镜。“越前同学，本校的校规规定每位学生都必须参加至少一个社团。这些是社团的简介和报名表格，你看了之后再作决定吧！正好要进入新的学期，全部的社团都会重新整合。今天是社团活动日，你可以抽空去参观下。”

龙雅伸手接过那些简介和报名表格。

“还有，等你填好报名表格后，直接交给社团负责人就行了。”

龙雅礼貌的微笑表示谢意。“谢谢你啊！”

“不用客气。”班长点头示意后，便转身离开了。

———————————————————

龙雅拿着社团简介边走边看，来到了与龙马约好吃午餐的学生食堂。耳边的吵杂声让龙雅怀念起静谧的时光。众多的人群里，龙雅眼尖地发现朝他招手的龙马，而网球社的桃城武也坐在那里。

“嗨～”龙雅向桃城打招呼，然后在龙马对面的位子坐了下来。

桃城喝了一口瓶装饮料后，看着龙雅问道：“怎么样？今天第一天上学，一切都还顺利吧？”

“嗯，都还不错。”龙雅微笑回应，然后把刚才手上拿着的社团简介和报名表格全部放在餐桌上。

龙马将刚才帮龙雅买的学生套餐推到龙雅的面前。“你选了什么社团噢？”

龙雅拿起餐具，想着还是先填饱自己的肚子比较重要。“还不知道，都是刚拿到的。”

“哪，你的橙汁。”龙马又将一杯饮料放在龙雅面前。

看着自家老弟将自己照顾得无微不至，龙雅暗笑不已。  
“谢啦！每天午餐时间有你这样服侍也挺不错的嘛～”

龙马马上摆出一号酷脸，嫌恶地鄙视龙雅。“你想得倒美！回家睡觉啦！”

龙雅早已习惯龙马的说话方式，不自觉地扬起微笑。“哼呵呵～”

在一旁的桃城不知所以然，摸不着头脑的问：“回家睡觉？”这吃东西跟回家睡觉有什么关系哦？

龙马面无表情的回答。“他是想太多了。所以我让他早点回家睡觉，做梦的时候再实现他的白痴幻想算了。”

停顿了半秒，桃城摇头失笑。  
“哈～龙马，想不到你还这么幽默。你们俩兄弟相处的方式还真是特别。”

龙雅接口道：“小不点这家伙，可是很可爱的呢！是吧？小不点～”龙雅故意加重语气，看了龙马一眼。

“呿！”龙马撇了撇嘴，继续专心吃午餐，不再理会龙雅。

看了龙马的反应后，桃城和龙雅相视一笑。

瞄了桌上的社团报名表格一眼，桃城主动问道：“龙雅，不如待会儿吃好午餐一起去网球社参观吧！”

“好啊！还得麻烦你多多关照咯！”  
龙雅心道。‘去参观下也没啥损失，反正这社团表格也只是填来应酬学校校规的。’

———————————————————

龙雅在青学享受学习生涯的当儿，外头还有个人正努力地打探他的下落。

宫崎雪看着眼前写着‘越前家’的建筑物，心中狂喜。  
皇天不负苦心人，这下子总算让她找到了！

“请问……妳找谁啊？”出来应门的是越前家的女主人竹内伦子。

“您好。”宫崎雪微微鞠躬，笑容满面地说明来意。“请问越前龙雅是不是住在这里？我是国际网球协会认可的网球经纪人－宫崎雪。我是特地从美国飞来这里找他的，想说服他签约成为职业网球选手。”

“嗄？！”竹内伦子愣了半晌，一时反应不过来。

“这是我的名片。”宫崎雪将自己的名片拿出来。设计独特大方的名片上还印有国际网球协会的标志，证明她所言不虚。

竹内伦子接过名片后，仔细地看了几眼。“龙雅他现在不在家，不如妳迟些再过来吧！我会转告他，妳来过这里找他的事。”

“他不在啊？那没关系，请问我可以在这里等他吗？”

没想到宫崎雪采取死缠烂打的策略，竹内伦子只好说出实情。  
“抱歉，龙雅也不知道什么时候才放学，不如你下次再来吧！”

宫崎雪忍不住反问，再三确定自己并非幻听。“放学？您是说他正在上学吗？”

“是啊！他到青学读书，恐怕没那么早回来呢！”

听到竹内伦子的回答，这回轮到宫崎雪愣住了。

什么？！那个让国际网坛界人人又惧又敬的越前龙雅，竟然在上学？不过想想也对，以他的年龄，正常来说都还在上学。不过这消息要是传出去，应该会让人笑掉大牙吧！虽然没有见过龙雅的真人，但毕竟传言也听多了。越前龙雅那家伙拽到无人可及的狂傲态度，成天只顾着泡妞、打球、谈恋爱、惹事……那种认真上学的模样应该也挺让人好奇的吧！换个角度想想的话，嗯，这消息应该也很值钱的！一想到钱，宫崎雪的老毛病又犯了。

“龙雅他真的不在家，妳还是先回去，下次再过来吧！”竹内伦子婉转地下逐客令。

“呃，请问……”宫崎雪也明白竹内伦子的意思。但现在，她关心的问题只有一个。

“请问妳说的青学，是在哪里的啊？”  
宫崎雪脸上的笑容渐渐加深，然后她很满意地看到竹内伦子错愕的表情。

———————————————————

青学网球社。

龙雅站在场外看着大伙儿练球的场景，有种莫名的熟悉感。青学的校队正进行着例行训练，其他的社团学员都跟着学长们进行基本的挥拍训练，有的就在旁边帮忙拾球什么的，大家各有各的工作忙。龙雅感受到现场和谐的气氛，犹豫着是否要立刻将社团报名表格填妥，然后直接交给手塚算了。反正他只是想来青学这里混日子过，只要能快点熬完今年毕业，然后领张文凭向老爸交待就可以了。

就在龙雅拿着报名表格思考的时候，不远处有个人语气不善的开口道：“喂！坐在围栏那的小子！你是不是社团的球员，不是的话就请你马上离开这里！”

龙雅怔怔地抬头，见到了表情凶煞的声音主人。他穿着一般的社员服，手里还拿着一个装满网球的大篮子。而他的身边有个较矮小的社员，用满是不安的神情看着龙雅。

眼见荒井学长又要乘机找人麻烦，心地善良的胜雄忍不住开口道：“荒井学长，他好像是新来的转学生。也许不知道社团的规矩，用不着这么凶他吧！”胜雄也听过学校有个新转学生的事。毕竟想不知道还真难，今天一整天各个班级的学生，不论男女都在谈论着新转学生的事。

荒井故意提高声量，借势找麻烦的姿态显露无遗。  
“新的转学生又怎样？以为是美国回来的，就很了不起啊？！”

龙雅面无表情的盯着被称为荒井的人，丝毫没有任何反应，像是把荒井当成空气般对待。

“呃……”胜雄一脸焦急地看着龙雅，连忙开口缓和气氛。“学长，你是不是要加入网球社啊？只要把表格填好，然后交给手塚社长或大石副社长就可以了。不过社团规矩是：非社团球员禁止……”

谁知胜雄的话还没有说完，荒井就凶神恶煞地开口叫骂。  
“喂！你是聋子啊？难道没有听到我在跟你说话？！”

龙雅的眼睛危险地微微眯起。这年头，爱找人惹事又不识相家伙还真是多。

“荒井学长，我看算了吧！”胜雄已经被荒井可怕的面部表情吓得腿都要软了，可怜他担忧地替龙雅瞎操心。只见龙雅根本就不为所动，压根不把荒井放在眼里。

荒井的气不打一处来，气愤难耐的他放下手中的篮子，气冲冲地就走向龙雅。龙雅狠狠地瞪了荒井一眼，虽然没有开口，却有一股肃静的警告意味。荒井心下一怔，但还是故作镇定。胜雄看着这种充满火药味的场面，既担心又害怕，整颗心狂跳不止。

校队的正式球员们全部都在离这较远的场地练球，专注的他们似乎也还没有发现这里即将爆发的小战争。至于较靠近的一些社团学员，大伙儿都窃窃私语地远远看着事情发展，谁都不敢靠近，深怕会受牵连成为受害者。要是被社长发现，大伙儿少说都要被罚跑几十圈。再说，就算没有被社长罚跑，光是得罪荒井学长，也有他们好受的了。

龙雅毫无畏惧的直视荒井，终于开了金口打破沉默。  
“劝你不要没事找事。现在乖乖地道歉离开，我可以当作没这回事。”

龙雅这不说话还好，一说话还真的是会一鸣惊人。荒井听得又惊又气，而胜雄已经吓得心脏快负荷不来这种压力了。

“你……！”荒井狠得咬牙切齿，猛然抓起龙雅的衬衫衣领。

龙雅不动声色的握紧双拳，尽量压抑着自己的怒气。龙雅在思考着要不要动手，今天才刚刚第一天上学，要是马上发生打斗事件的话，家里那老头儿不被气死才怪！况且，他这拳头要是出手，面前这什么荒井学长的，肯定也会变成半死不活了。

荒井神经大条地丝毫没有察觉龙雅正在替自己的小命担忧，还火爆地继续叫嚣。  
“转学生，你很拽嘛！我倒要看看你还能拽到什么时候！”

“不要啊！荒井学长！”胜雄害怕得用双手挡住双眼。

龙雅瞪着荒井。心道：哼！管不了那么多了。动手就动手吧！最多收拾包袱继续流浪去～

就在千钧一发之际，一道暴怒的声音在耳边响起。   
“荒井！你们两个是在干什么，还不快点给我住手！”此人若不是老当益壮的龙崎教练，又还会是谁呢？

中气十足的怒喊声总算结束了这场闹剧，但也把整个网球场的众人的目光吸引过来了。大伙儿纷纷交头接耳，注意力全放在龙雅、荒井和龙崎教练的身上。

龙崎教练神情严肃地命令道：“荒井，扰乱球场秩序不可原谅，马上去罚跑20圈！”

荒井连忙为自己辩驳。“教练，可是……”

“30圈！”手塚冷冷地开口命令，不怒而威。

不知何时，校队球员们都走到这里来了。

“啊！是，社长！”荒井无可奈何下，愤恨地瞪了龙雅一眼后，就转身跑步离开了。

龙崎教练笑言道：“抱歉啊，第一天就让你遭遇这种事。”

龙雅整理自己被荒井弄乱的衣领，面带笑容地朝龙崎教练道谢。  
“教练，谢谢妳了。不过妳来得还真是时候啊！”

“怎么样？有打算参加网球社团吗？”龙崎教练环顾四周。“嗯，我这儿比起你见过的大场面，应该也不算太差吧！”

龙雅作状观察了周围一会儿。“嗯～基本上……设施什么的都很好，就是那个叫什么来的……？好像是荒井什么的，他的态度可有待改进噢！”

龙崎教练闻言忍俊不住。“哈哈～你这小子，果然跟南次郎说的一模一样。”

“教练，开个小玩笑而已嘛～”

“开个小玩笑？呵呵～我可不认为啊！要是我要再迟多几秒，只怕我得帮荒井叫救护车直接送医院了。”龙崎教练可不认为龙雅这小子是属于随便说说的类型。

“哪有这么严重啊？教练，妳也真是爱说笑。”龙雅故意扯开话题，问道：“对了，龙崎教练，能不能帮我介绍个好社团加入啊？最好是能平静过日子的，我就很满足了。”

龙崎教练冲着龙雅微微一笑，语带双关的说出心里话。“哈哈～其他的社团我可不知道。要是你想加入网球社，我可是非常欢迎的。至于能不能平静过日子，选择权一直都在你的手上。”

龙雅不置可否。

眼见大伙儿都停止训练，龙崎教练再次熟练地命令大伙儿回到自己的岗位上。  
“热闹看够了，现在全都给我回到自己的岗位上！一年级和二年级的进行挥拍和基本动作练习；三年级的给我在旁监督并担任指导。”

“是，教练！”大伙儿渐渐散去，龙崎教练满意的点点头。

龙崎教练看着被留下来的校队正式球员，若有所思的她又看了身旁一派悠闲的龙雅一眼。  
“正选球员全体进场。手塚安排一下出场序，现在立刻进行正式比赛练习。”

都大赛的决赛刚结束，现在正是大伙儿休息，养精蓄锐的日子。众人面面相觑，谁也不知道龙崎教练打的是什么主意。但，遵从教练的指示也是他们的美德之一。

“是，教练！”大伙儿匆匆地集合，然后依照手塚社长的安排，开始依序进场比赛。

好奇心旺盛的桃城忍不住走近龙马，然后小声问道：“龙马，你哥跟教练之前是不是就认识了啊？怎么看教练说话的语气，似乎有些不同呢！”

“也许吧！”老实说，就连龙马自己也不知道为什么。龙雅自小就离家，现在好不容易才又回来了。关于龙雅的很多事情，老实说，龙马也不是很清楚。但唯一能知道的就是，龙雅的实力真的很强，就算是整队青学球员、加上常胜军冰帝、甚至是立海大的所有人，根本都不是龙雅的对手！

龙马再次回头看着正在与龙崎教练言谈甚欢的龙雅，心底突然升起一种异样情感。  
也许就像龙雅常对自己说的一样，他还有得学呢！


	18. 锁定目标

“全部都给我认真点！拿出看家本领，放手一搏好好地给我认真打球！”  
龙崎教练在正式比赛训练开始前，丢给大伙儿这么一句话。

面对突如其来的正式比赛训练，大伙儿的表现可圈可点。而龙雅和龙崎教练则在一旁悠闲地看着在场内进行比赛训练的青学众人。

“说真的，你觉得他们打得怎么样？”龙崎教练瞄了一眼身旁的龙雅。网球社难得来了一个拥有国际水平的免费顾问，身为教练的龙崎自然不可能放过这么好的机会。

龙雅沉默了片刻，诚恳地说出心中观点。  
“他们的球打得都不错，但是以这种水平，距离全国大赛恐怕还有很长的一段路要走。”

龙崎教练微微一笑，跟龙雅使了个眼色，示意他看向前方。  
“接下来的两场球，才是重头戏。”

球场上，手塚和桃城武动作利落地脱下外套。

“戴眼镜的那位是手塚，你已经认识了吧！”龙崎教练继续跟龙雅解说。“他的实力深不可测，发展潜能的可能性无限，不过…… 为了青学，他肩上所背负的使命也太重了。”

“15 - 0” “30 – 0” “40 – 0” “1比0 ， 双方选手换边，桃城发球局！”

在龙崎教练和龙雅说话的当儿，手塚已经成功从桃城手中拿下一局。手塚的进攻无懈可击、球风凌厉沉稳、甚至还打出了自己的绝技-零式短球。那是一种利用手施加的旋转让发球触地后在原地旋转，并且不弹起。由于网球规则中有：接球员在发来的球没有着地前用球拍击球，判对方胜1分。所以手塚的绝技可以说是无敌的。在和桃城对打的过程中，手塚不时以右脚为轴心，脚步没有移开过站的地方。这种打法也是罕见的，是极少数高手才会的技巧。

龙雅看着手塚心中若有所思，禁不住回想起那日龙马那个小不点对他说过，手塚和不二都是少见的天才。至于手塚和不二的实力如何，龙雅今天总算有机会亲自验证了。

“龙崎教练，听说不二的球打得也挺不错的吧。”

“嗯……不二可谓是青学第二把交椅，也是有天才封号的实力选手。”

处于下风的桃城武利用短球为饵，诱导手塚，然后果断的用一记扣杀球得分。

“15 - 30”

龙雅难得称赞道：“策略用得不错，搞不好他会是个最不好惹的家伙。”

“呼……”龙崎教练呼出一口气。“桃城的实力顶多只能算是个中上，可惜他自身还没有发觉自己的特点。要是善加利用他的才智和在球场上时的冷静判断力，我相信他的潜力也是无可限量的。”

龙雅目不转睛地盯着手塚瞧，眼尖的他发现手塚击球时的动作不太自然，而手塚也不知是在隐忍什么痛楚。明明就处于上风的他，却隐约露出痛苦和皱眉的表情。“龙崎教练，手塚的左手臂是不是受过什么伤？”

“被你发现了。唉……其实手塚的手臂在两年前就受伤了。最近好不容易得到了医生的同意，这才又开始打网球。带领着青学众人进军全国大赛，一直都是他的梦想。为了这个梦想，他的牺牲真的是太大了。”

龙雅看了手塚半晌，转头问了一句。“不二和龙马的比赛也快开始了吧？”

龙崎教练点头回应，带领着龙雅走向另一个球场。看着卖力与不二对打的龙马，龙雅的嘴角微微上扬。“哼！这小不点老是说到青学上学是迫于无奈，但其实他自己也蛮乐在其中的。教练，妳可真有本事，竟然能让龙马这狂傲的小子融入青学这种团体生活。”

“龙马的心思其实也很单纯，能让他们快乐地打网球，这也是我创办网球社的宗旨之一啊！”

不二连续施展自己的拿手绝技。一大堆高手级的精彩球技，一一被完美的展现。

“龙崎教练，妳这儿还真是臥虎藏龙啊！不觉得太浪费了吗？像他们这样的人才，大把人抢着要。若是提早接受正规训练，将来潜力一定无限。需要帮忙吗？我很乐意代劳向专业人士推荐。”

闻言，龙崎教练立刻打消龙雅的念头。  
“你少来乱。我们青学今年可是很有潜能可以进军全国大赛的，在这么重要的节骨眼上，可千万不能再出什么乱子了。”缺少了精英队员，意味着球队距离进军全国大赛的梦想就更远了。虽然如此，但龙崎教练又怎么能剥夺球员的权利呢？以球队每个学员为重的龙崎教练，虽然也在乎球队，但其实在她心里更重视的，是那些球员的自身利益啊！

龙崎教练看了龙雅一眼，严肃地说出心中深深的无奈。“更何况，他们的潜力和发展性，我哪会不晓得啊！前几日，山吹国中的网球顾问-伴田幹也才刚送来了一份惊喜。手塚被相中到美国加利福尼亚学校，JFH海外留学公费生……这么好的机会，他才思考了不到几分钟，马上就拒绝了。”

“拒绝了？又是为了球队和全国大赛？”龙雅好奇的发问。

“没错。唉……手塚的决定，也不知道是对还是错。”龙崎教练的心中无限感慨。“申请时间是到7月4日截至，我会再继续跟进。无论手塚的最后决定是什么，我相信全有的队员们，都会尊重他、支持他的决定的。”

说真的，龙雅不是很能明白团队的那种牵绊。毕竟他的个性向来直来直往，随心所欲的他随性至极，从来没有人可以左右他的任何决定。之前在Storm球队，那里也不过是他的其中一个逗留站。像风一样潇洒的越前龙雅，落叶归根，他的终点站却始终是个未知数。更别提那种人与人之间的牵绊，精神上的束缚。或许……这可说不一定。可能就连龙雅自己也没有发现，也许在不久后的将来，有天他会为了他之前从不重视的牵绊，不惜用上一切代价来赌上一局，认真地放手一搏。

———————————————————

宫崎雪终于来到了青春学园。向其他学生问路后，她顺利地抵达网球场。她所关注的目标只有一个 – 越前龙雅。当宫崎雪在网球场看见龙雅和龙崎教练言谈甚欢的画面，她的心情是难以掩饰的激动。她千里迢迢只身来到日本，此行的目的就是为了说服龙雅签约。现在看到目标的本尊，宫崎雪倒也不着急。之前她什么线索都没有，现在连目标的住家、学校、甚至连本尊都知道，也见着面了。一切进行得意外顺利，宫崎雪的心情漂亮，脸上的笑容也就更灿烂了。

宫崎雪不急着和龙雅打照面，她选择按兵不动，先在一旁观察。对于越前龙雅这个名字和他的生平事迹，宫崎雪听得多了。那时候一叠叠厚重的目标资料，里面也写得很清楚。对于龙雅这么一个奇特的人物，宫崎雪可是充满强烈的好奇心。知彼知己，百战百胜。到底是什么原因，让龙雅想都没想就拒绝了数不清的邀约和推却数不尽的名成利就机会。这些问题的答案，宫崎雪有信心能一一找到解答。

一旦锁定目标，宫崎雪就不会放过任何能达成目的的机会。  
越前龙雅，你是逃不出我的手掌心的！

———————————————————

天气骤变，原本晴空万里的的天空此刻乌云密布，似有山雨欲来风满楼的意境。

龙崎教练和龙雅面面相觑，看来今天的练习只好到此结束了。手塚和桃城武刚好结束比赛，毋庸置疑的，手冢以6-0 拿下胜利。10分钟左右就结束了，看来手塚这次是使出了全力。至于另一个场地的龙马和不二，依旧打得难分难舍。大雨毫无预警的从苍穹落下，豆大般的雨点将大伙儿变成落汤鸡。1、2、3年级的队员们，跑的跑、逃的逃、收球具的收球具，狼狈不堪。  
只有正选队员表现得淡定，大伙儿走到教练和龙雅那里集合，不约而同地看着球场内的不二和龙马。

“雨下得那么大，他们两个该不会还想要继续比赛吧？”河村隆担忧地问。

大伙儿看着在场内奋力打球的俩人，脸上的表情尽是玩味的笑容。

“这两个傻小子。”龙崎教练忍不住喃喃自语。尔后，龙崎教练冲着不远处的不二和龙马喊道：“你们两个还要打到什么时候啊？！快给我停止，马上进去躲雨。大家都是同校的队员，想打球什么时候都可以打啊！”

话是这么说没错。不过，难得遇到这么有干劲的对手，这场球就这样被大雨打断，也太无趣了吧，还真是扫兴呀！

龙雅望着龙马极度无奈的郁闷神情，禁不住扬起邪气的微笑。心道：“老头子还真是有远见。这么用心良苦地把龙马送进青学读书，等的也就是这一刻了吧！”

龙马的心再怎么孤傲，遇到青学众人，千年冰山也能被感动融化。

思及此，龙雅顿时灵光一现，恍然大悟道：“这么说……老头子让我进青学，该不会也是想把我同化吧？”

呵呵~~管他的，这种既麻烦又无聊的事儿，何必浪费脑力去思考呢？反正走一步看一步，船到桥头自然直。

龙雅微微抬头，大雨滴滴答答地落在他的脸庞。深深地吸入一口气，龙雅的心情豁达开朗。当他正要随大伙儿走进网球社社员的休息室时，眼角的余光却瞥见远处一棵大树后面的俏丽人影。

那身装扮不像是这间 学校的学生。而让龙雅十分在意的是，那女孩也正在盯着他瞧。噢，不。应该说是，那不知什么时候出现的女孩，一直都在注视着自己。这一点，龙雅几乎可以确定。长年来在外面流浪生存的经验，让龙雅练就一身好本事。敏锐的洞察力和第六感都是他引以为傲的特点。

宫崎雪与龙雅视线相对半晌后，许久才回过神来。宫崎雪眼中一闪而过的惊慌失措，没有被龙雅给忽略。龙雅微微皱眉，脑海里的一些画面片断开始回放。一秒、两秒、三秒……龙雅突然轻弹手指，一脸讶异的他脸部表情慢慢转换成邪魅的微笑，透露着隐藏不住的自信的霸气。

宫崎雪Chris……依稀记得，Sally在电话里提过这个名字。龙雅的直觉把面前直视的女孩，和Sally所提到的名字串联在一块儿。

“宫崎雪。”龙雅轻唤道，缓缓地走向女孩的方向。

滂沱大雨将两人淋得全身湿透，但却没有阻挡他们用眼神交会，内心交战的心理策略术。

宫崎雪惊讶地瞪大双眸，没料到龙雅会笔直地朝自己走来。而让她最意想不到的是，龙雅好像早就知道自己会出现一样。若没有看错的话，龙雅刚才说出的是自己的名字。宫崎雪在社会打滚多年，经验老道的她对读唇术也有一些心得。

宫崎雪看着龙雅那张邪气的俊脸，却无法反应过来，只能呆呆地伫立在那儿。不，计划不应该是这样的。她根本就没打算这么早和龙雅打照面。现在该怎么做？

“龙雅，你去哪啊？快进来躲雨！”龙马纳闷地看着朝反方向走去的龙雅。

龙雅闻言，下意识的回过头看着龙马。当他再次回头看向大树后方时，却不见刚才站在那儿的女孩。

哼！逃掉了吗？  
龙雅停住脚步，不死心地环顾四周，再三确定女孩的踪迹，可终究还是一无所获。龙雅笑而不语，心中有数的他这才快步跑向龙马那里。

在距离刚才那棵大树不远的校舍角落处，宫崎雪倚靠着墙壁观望龙雅的一举一动。

“真是大大的失策，老天也真会作弄人。无缘无故下了这么一场大雨，害我的计划失败。话说回来，那家伙还真是厉害得可怕。”宫崎雪回想起龙雅刚才那抹自信又欠扁的笑容，冷不防打了一个冷颤。“难不成那家伙已经知道我要来找他了？！竟然有本事查到我，还知道我的名字？真是不好惹的家伙，看来之前的那些关于他的传闻都是真的。”

这场大雨来得快，预料之外的麻烦。宫崎雪用手擦掉脸上的雨水，收拾好心情，重新振作起来。“算了，不管怎么样，我才不会这么轻易被打倒。越前龙雅是吧？哼！我一定会让你乖乖签好合约，任我摆布的。”

这世上没有任何人和事可以阻碍得了她，因为她可是天不怕、地不怕的宫崎雪！


	19. 职网月刊

距离那次不期而遇的短暂邂逅，龙雅再也没有见到那谜样的少女-宫崎雪。

不知为什么，龙雅的心底有些小小失望。毕竟他还是希望能和宫崎雪交个朋友，可怜他现在过的生活真的是平乏无味到极点。想当初，他毅然决定回日本与家人团圆。但是，这平淡的日子过久了真的会让人觉得很苦闷。更何况他本身就是风的化身，象征自由的渴望。龙雅不想一直就这样被束缚着，人有时候真的很矛盾。当生活过于刺激时，有时也会觉得累，而且会开始渴望过着平凡一点的生活。但是时间一久，那平凡的生活就会变得枯燥乏味，心中的期盼全是对于改变现状的欲望。刺激是平淡生活的调剂品，偶尔还是需要的吧！

青学网球社，为了选拔代表参加關东大赛的校队成员而举行的6月份校内排名赛，今天正式火爆开场。激烈的校内排名赛只要是符合条件的校内网球社团员，都可以踊跃报名参加。为了挑选出实力坚强的阵容，青学的网球社制度是公平与透明化的。人人都有成为校队的资格，只有你能打败对手，你就是下一任的校队人选。

网球社的团员们各个跃跃欲试这千载难逢的好机会，大家都关注着这场激烈而紧张的排名赛，唯独一位新进的新团员一脸倦怠的懒散模样，根本毫不关心排名赛的进度。

网球场附近的一颗茂盛大树，越前龙雅躺在阴凉的树荫下睡觉 。徐徐的风儿环绕四周，空气中飘散阵阵花香。耳边不时传来阵阵呐喊加油声和网球声，但是依然不减龙雅闭目养神的雅兴。真是舒服啊……

龙雅穿着运动衫，天生反骨的他终究无法适应球队有纪律的生活。幸好龙崎教练欣赏他的才华和体恤他的身份特殊，给予龙雅不需要穿上普通社团团员T-恤的特权。反正只是一件衣服，龙崎教练也不想多管这事儿。况且龙雅已经和龙崎教练约法三章，在网球社的期间，决不会惹出什么不必要的麻烦。

那天，龙雅N次不穿上普通社团团员的规定白色T-恤，还记得龙崎教练的脸色也是十分的为难。很多普通的社团团员都对龙雅这个转学生的态度颇有微言，毕竟撇开他那吊儿郎当的个性不说，龙雅自从进来网球社后，终日无故缺席。他对网球社的一切事物都是表现出漠不关心的态度，时常借故消失翘掉社团。虽然团员们七嘴八舌、各说各的，但是龙崎教练似乎有自己独到的一番见解。

有次下课时间，龙崎教练把龙雅叫进了办公室。那时听了龙雅的解释后，龙崎教练终于妥协了。依稀记得，龙雅是这么说的。

龙雅慵懒地躺在龙崎教练面前的皮质沙发。“龙崎教练，我不过是个过客而已，有必要闹得大伙儿都不开心吗？我知道妳很为难，不然妳就依法办事，照规矩处罚我吧！虽然那些处罚对我或许根本都不管用……”

“龙雅，我知道你的性格，更知道你的实力。你不想违背你老爸的意思，所以你进来青学读书，也参加了网球社团。我知道你是打算混日子过活，好领张文凭啥的向你老爸交差。但是，你可别忘了我们网球社也是个讲求纪律的社团。你好歹也得顾全大局，顺便也替我老人家做点事，别让我这老太婆为难啊！”

“我说龙崎教练呀，妳老人家睁一只眼、闭一只眼不就得了。反正也就这半年，眨一下眼的时间就过去了，妳能有多为难啊？我不求名利，也不惹事生非，妳让那些社团团员们尽管把我当透明的就行了！我啊，还是非常享受这个挂名会员的头衔。哈……”龙雅打了一个哈欠，看起来一副爱睡困倦的模样。

龙崎教练闻言一脸无奈的叹了口气。“唉……”她缓缓走向窗口，遥望着网球场的方向。网球社的团员们正在进行例行训练，龙崎教练的目光中闪烁着期盼。

龙雅看了一眼龙崎教练的背影，默默地坐起身来。这些日子和龙崎教练相处下来，他也多少了解龙崎教练的为人。何况龙崎教练处处维护他、包容他、体谅他的‘与众不同’，龙雅不禁有些难为情，也不好再坚持己见，维持强硬的态度了。

只见他扰扰头说道：“教练，抱歉，给您添麻烦了。”

龙崎教练有些惊讶的转过头。

龙雅也站起身，冲着龙崎教练诚恳地笑言道：“教练，那衣服妳就别管得那么严格了。我保证，下次社团的活动，我一定尽量出席。也不会在妳的地盘惹事生非，一定会安分守己做一个称职的乖学生。”只要那几个白目的家伙不要随便来招惹我！

那最后一句话，是龙雅在心底小声附注的，当然他没有那么笨，胆敢在龙崎教练面前把话说出口。虽然这龙崎教练看似白发苍苍的年迈老太婆，但其实骨子里硬朗得很，也是个不好惹的骠悍教练。

龙崎教练笑了。“那就最好。”  
就这样，龙雅成为了今年度网球社团最特别的一个存在。

——————————————————

青学网球社，为了选拔代表参加關东大赛的校队成员而举行的6月份校内排名赛，这一天也吸引到了两个关注此事的外来人。

“龙崎教练，你们这儿的排名赛进展如何？”职业网球月刊的总编辑井上先生带着新人编辑阿芝，特地前来采访收集情报。

龙崎教练见到来者，也礼貌的闲话家常几句。

不远处，战况激烈的校内排名赛最终回正式开打。在场外，大家都热烈地讨论着。不过，也有一小部分的团员留意到某个特殊成员在不知不觉中又再度消失了。

“胜雄，有没有看到那个自以为是的转学生？”2年级的荒井语气不善地开口询问。自从那天和龙雅起冲突后，荒井对龙雅的心结就越结越深，再也解不开了。

胜雄看到凶神恶煞的荒井，吓得直冒冷汗，结结巴巴道：“荒井学长…我…没…没看到……”

荒井气急败坏地怒吼道：“哼！越前龙雅那家伙以为自己有教练撑腰就了不起啊！这种傲慢、对社团一点贡献都没有的家伙，真不明白龙崎教练为什么还要护着他！” 

“学长……你冷静一点啦…！”胜雄猛吞了一口口水，害怕得不敢靠近荒井。

“你给我闭嘴！”荒井狠狠地瞪了胆小的胜雄一眼。

站在他们身旁的龙马看了荒井一眼，立刻挺身而出将胜雄护在身后，拉开荒井和胜雄之间的距离。“学长，你不要没事找事欺负胜雄。这件事又不是胜雄的错，你凶他干什么？”

不二也忍不住开口说句公道话。“荒井，龙马说得对。身为学长，你怎么可以欺负１年级的团员呢？更何况，这事情明摆着又不是胜雄的错。”

河村隆语气温和地对龙马说道：“龙马，你哥他到底跑哪儿去了？好像从排名赛一开始就没看到他的人了。”

除了校队成员，其他的网球社团团员一律都惊讶不已，这才发现原来龙马和龙雅竟然是兄弟关系！“什么？！哥、哥哥…？！”

“龙马，难道……龙雅学长真的是你的哥哥哦？！”胜雄、堀尾和胜雄异口同声地说出心中疑问。

龙马沉默了半晌，然后淡淡地说了一句话便掉头就走。  
“学长，我的比赛比完了，那我先闪人咯！”

众人目送龙马匆匆离开的背影，各个面面相觑。

过了好一会儿，胜朗他们这才又开口问道：“河村学长，这是真的吗？龙雅学长真的是龙马的哥哥啊？！”

“嗯，是的。”河村隆笑着回应。

众人无不惊呼出声。

“真没想到龙马还有一个哥哥，而那人竟然是龙雅学长耶……”

“对咯，对咯！不过想想也是，现在回想起来，龙雅学长给人的感觉还真的和龙马有几分相像耶！”

“嗯，嗯。没错、没错！” 堀尾附和到。

荒井听了之后，愤恨地冷哼一声。“哼！那又怎样？！有个天才正选弟弟就了不起啊？我就是不明白教练为什么要护着他那样的人！简直是毫无纪律可言！”

站在一旁看着事发经过的龙崎教练、井上和阿芝都听到了他们所说的话。龙崎教练无奈地摇摇头又叹了口气。

阿芝忍不住好奇发问道：“发生了什么不愉快的事吗？”

井上却像是想到什么重要线索，错愕地急急问道：“龙崎教练，刚才他们口中的越前龙雅，是龙马的哥哥？那……那位越前龙雅也是越前南次郎前辈的儿子了？！难道……他也进来青学读书了？！”

“嗯，是啊！龙雅确实也进来青学网球社团了。”龙崎教练一想到刚发生的小小纠纷，就感觉到头痛不已。

阿芝恍然大悟道：“原来龙马还有个哥哥哦……那么他也打网球的吗？他的实力怎样？究竟厉不厉害啊？”

井上沉默了半晌，聚精会神的他像是在思考什么重要的事儿。阿芝关心的询问道：“井上前辈，您没事吧？”

“啊…！没事，不过……越前龙雅这名字听起来好耳熟噢……？”井上又再次向龙崎教练问起龙雅的相关事情。

“龙崎教练，龙马的哥哥-越前龙雅……他之前是不是一直都在国外生活啊？他会不会就是……”井上欲言又止。看他的样子似乎猜测到了什么不得了的事实。

龙崎教练微微一笑，把所有问题都转移到井上身上。“井上，你们这些做职业网球月刊的编辑，不是应该对于这些小道消息和球员资料更了如指掌吗？你要是问我，老实说，我还真的回答不出来。”

“井上前辈，那越前龙雅到底是谁啊？你怎么这么一副吃惊的模样？”听着龙崎教练和井上打哑谜似的对话，就连阿芝也开始好奇起来了。

“阿芝，走！快跟我来，搞不好有条劲爆的独家头条新闻在等着我们哪！”井上听了龙崎教练的话，心中狂喜。三步并作两步走的转身离开，还不忘回头对龙崎教练声声道谢。“龙崎教练，谢谢你的提示啊！”

龙崎教练点头示意。大伙儿见到这一幕，都感到莫名其妙，并不知所以然。

“教练，妳和井上先生，到底在说什么啊？”不二难得认真地发问。自从认识龙雅这号人物后，不二的心底就有强烈的预感。而他的直觉告诉他，龙雅绝不是普通人。但是对于谜一般的龙雅，他是一无所知，也无从打探关于龙雅的消息。

“是啊！教练，是有关龙雅的事吗？怎么井上先生听到龙雅的名字，会表现得这么吃惊啊？不仅如此，他的神情就好像是还挖到宝一样。”胜朗忍不住说到。

龙崎教练笑而不答。  
但在众人的追问下，她卖关子道：“或许，井上确实是挖到了一块宝也说不一定。”


	20. 天才&凡人

天才，往往都是指某些人天生就拥有某些天赋，并达到了很少人能达到的境界。天赋是一种很抽象的玩意儿，不是人人都能得到的。那是天神赐予的恩物，即天分，一种不是用学就能学到的东西。天才也能大略分成两大类型：前者是先天具有某种才能；后者是靠着后天不懈的努力和强大意志力成为的努力型天才。简单总结，所谓天才皆是人！

世界各地的天才多到数也数不清。而这里就有一个–WING 越前龙雅！

他可是结合两大类型的天才特征，可谓是天才中的天才。不仅仅是继承卓越的血统，他也拥有网球上的极高造诣，这种天生与身俱来的才能加上后天的努力，让他在网坛界可以说是无往不利。

每个人都有自己的生存之道，而适合龙雅的生存之道恐怕就是指眼下这种情况了吧！

“越前龙雅！”龙马背着网球包，一手拿着一罐芬达，另一只手把玩着一粒橙色橘子。

龙雅听到熟悉的声音，朦胧地睁开双眼。映入眼帘的是……向他迎面飞来的……橘子。

“砰咚……！”一声闷哼，伴随着一声叫声。

“啊——！小不点！”龙雅吃痛的轻轻揉着被橘子砸疼的额头。

龙马面无表情，缓缓地走向龙雅的身边坐下。“哪，吃橘子吧！”

“……”龙雅无言以对。唉……自家有此老弟也，除了认命之外，他还能说些啥话呢？

龙雅坐直身子，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰。“排名赛比完了？”

“我刚比完，还有最后一组在进行。”

龙雅将橘子剥成一半，伸手将另一半递给了龙马。  
龙马接过橘子，忽然开口说道：“球场那儿因为你的事‘又’闹成一团了。”龙马故意加重‘又’字的语气。

“嗯。那个叫什么荒井的又想找我麻烦了？”  
龙雅一脸满足的吃着橘子，酸酸甜甜的味道正合他心意。

“真不明白你回来干嘛？让你读书你不认真读，让你打球你也不认真打。”龙马瞟了龙雅一眼，等待着龙雅的回答。

“我只是回来看看你们，哪里知道老爸会让我进来青学读书哦。这也算是我的失算之一，只好认命啦！”

“既然都认命进来了，干嘛又不好好地当个正常的学生？又干嘛不好好地参加社团活动，打打球之类的啊？”

“小不点，你怎么会问这么白痴的问题啊？”龙雅一脸不可思议地抬头。

龙马纳闷地提问。“什么？”

“你也知道的啊！我跟他们根本都是不同世界的人，球技相差个十万八千里。怎么去认真啊？简而言之，我和你们根本不是同一个等级的。要是我和他们打球，不就显得我在欺负人了？”龙雅说得理直气壮，振振有词的他说得倒是有几分道理。

龙马一时无语，只是闷闷不乐地吃着自己的橘子。  
龙雅察觉到龙马的不对劲，关心地询问。

“喂……你怎么了？”

龙马斜瞪了龙雅一眼，始终沉默不语。

“小不点，你干嘛？”龙雅将手臂搭在龙马的肩上，两兄弟并肩而坐。

龙马动作缓慢地吃着有一口、没一口的咬着橘子。

“心情不好？你这是在跟谁生气啊？谁欺负你了？”龙雅问了一长串问题，不动声色地观察龙马的面部表情。

“除了你，还能有谁？”龙马把头转向龙雅。

龙雅一脸委屈地摸摸鼻子。“胡说！我什么时候欺负你了？”

“唉……算了，反正你以后给我准时参加社团活动就对了。管你喜不喜欢，不管怎样你都得给我出席！”说完话后，龙马站起身来准备掉头就走。

龙雅见状，赶紧出声阻止。“等等我啊，小不点！”

就在这时，职业网球月刊编辑井上和阿芝出现了。  
当井上看到龙雅时，他几乎能断定面前的人就是闻名国际网坛界的那位越前龙雅。

龙雅瞟了井上和阿芝一眼，也没想多加理会。他现在要做的只是想把越前龙马那个闹脾气的小不点抓来问清楚，看看他到底是怎么了？可惜事与愿违，井上适时抢先一步喊住了龙雅。

井上对着龙雅恭敬地微微欠身，客客气气地说道：“您好，我是职业网球月刊的主编辑-井上。没想到会在这里见到您，真的感到万分荣幸。”

阿芝和龙马闻言都是一愣。龙雅歪头看了井上一眼，困惑的表情一览无遗。

“你认错人了吧！”龙雅一脸无所谓地打发井上，走到龙马的前方拦着龙马的去路。

原本以为井上只是认错人后，就会自动离开。  
怎么料到井上接下来的话，让大伙儿听得又是一愣。

“我不可能认错人的。越前龙雅，洋名：Wing，曾经破格被推荐担任Storm暴风球队的队长。您可是在国际网坛界举足轻重的人物之一，也许您不记得我了，不过我是绝不可能会认错人的。大约是在一年前，我在全英俱乐部见过您，那时候你还大胆地单挑当时全世界排名No.15的网坛名人。真没想到您竟然是越前南次郎前辈的儿子，不愧是被称之为天才的实力球员！”

“嘎？！真的假的！难道你就是传说中那个国际网坛界，人人又敬又畏的Storm暴风球队队长？怎么可能，明明就那么的年轻？！太不可思议了。”经井上这么一说，阿芝也想起来了。做他们这行的，一向对网坛界的大大小小新闻、各国球员的大小事了如指掌。若不是传说中的那个Wing太过于神秘，就连照片也没让人拍下几张，她这位新上任菜鸟编辑，又怎么会这么走宝，有眼不识泰山呢？

龙雅和龙马两兄弟很有默契地交换了一个眼神。

龙雅率先恢复常态。“你刚才说你叫什么名字了？”

听到龙雅的问题，井上连忙立刻回答。“井上。”

龙雅的表情难得严肃，还带有慑人的气势和磁场。  
“那好的，井上先生是吧。既然知道我是谁，那想必你也一定知道我的个性。我这人什么都好，就是对于媒体特别敏感。希望你高抬贵手，不要未经我的同意就随便胡乱刊登报导。”

“那当然，这点请您放心。我们职业网球月刊的编辑，各个都是秉持良好的职业道德，绝对不会刊登任何不实的报导。我们也不会在未经当事人同意，就把新闻刊登出来的。”井上见多识广，三言两语就听出了龙雅的弦外之音。

传闻，越前龙雅一向来都不喜欢与媒体打交道，从来都没有接受过任何采访。而他最忌讳的事就是有人调查他的家世或打扰他的家人。所以至今为止，对于越前龙雅这个人，始终只是一个谜团。要不是井上在机缘巧合下见识到了龙雅的实力和真实面貌，只怕他还认不出龙雅的本尊是谁。龙雅对于隐私的保密非常的在意及讲究。曾经有传言，之前在国外有某些记者为了利益，未经许可就妄想刊登龙雅的相关报导，他们的最终结果是被行内人封杀。而那些原本会刊登出来的报导，都被媒体及传播业高层抽出来了。

“我到现在还是很难相信，你就是那个…Wing……越前龙雅……”阿芝依旧不敢置信。虽然曾听闻Storm的队长是个年纪轻轻的天才球员，但是没想到对方竟然会是个国中生？！一切的一切都太过不可思议了。

龙雅无可奈何地呼出一口气，现在他可没有闲情逸致应酬媒体。  
“我还有事，你们请自便。”

龙雅说完话，不等井上和阿芝的反应，迅速地收拾自己的东西后，便拉着龙马快步离开了。不管井上和阿芝怎么叫唤，他们都不曾回过头。


	21. 执着&梦想

青学网球社附近的校舍楼梯口，龙雅和龙马两兄弟聚在那里闲话家常。

“喂，小不点～你到底怎么了？”  
龙雅俯身靠在楼梯的扶手上，微微地低头打量着坐在梯级那里的龙马。

龙马的手上把玩着网球，漫不经心地开口问道：“刚才那两个职业网球月刊的编辑，你都认识啊？”

“不认识。”深略思考，龙雅坦白的回答。

“那为什么他们好像那么敬畏你？真是让人惊讶啊……没想到我老哥的来头竟然这么大，还是什么Storm网球队的队长，就连世界排行No.15的选手也不看在眼里。看来这些年你在外头，还真的是一刻也没有闲着。”

龙雅故意作弄龙马，戏言道：“怎么了？哟～咱家的小不点该不会开始崇拜我了吧！”

“呿！无聊。”龙马撇撇嘴，送给龙雅一记白眼。

“哈～怎么样都无所谓啦！反正我就是我，而且我的这些事情……老爸他也都知道的啊！”龙雅从来都不刻意隐瞒自己的过去，也没有那个必要到处去宣传。“如果你想知道的话，告诉你也无妨。因为你是我弟耶！一个弟弟想要了解自家老哥，这也是很正常的事。”

龙马很不留情面的打断龙雅的痴心妄想。龙马不仅用鄙视的目光盯着龙雅瞧，还用不屑的语气说道：“没那个必要。就算你想告诉我，我还懒得知道咧！”

“呵呵～”龙雅闻言再也忍俊不住地笑出声来。龙马这小不点还真是难得一见的开心果呀！

龙马重重地叹了口气，继续把玩着手上的网球。龙雅勾起玩味的笑容，健步走向龙马，然后坐在龙马的身旁。强而有力的左手臂很自然地就搭在了龙马的肩膀上。

龙马不耐烦地吼道：“你干嘛啦！”

龙雅耸耸肩道：“小不点，来！陪我聊聊天。”

龙马想都没想就斩钉截铁地丢出两个字。“不、想！”

闻言，龙雅郁闷不已。“真是的……！”

不理会龙马的反驳意见，龙雅自顾自的开始说道：“看来你在青学过的蛮不错的嘛～”

龙马瞄了龙雅一眼，嘴角上挂着温和的浅笑。

龙雅得到不错的回应，便又继续说道：“嗯~其实青学这里倒是挺好的啦！山明水秀、空气清新、就是美女少了点……小不点，那你很喜欢这里吗？”

“还不错。”

简单的三个字无法完全表达心中所想，但是龙雅从龙马闪烁的目光中也看出了端倪。龙马没什么心眼，心思纯净得像张白纸。虽然个性有家族遗传，拽得跟二五八万似的。但是天生的傲气在进来青学后，他那保护层的菱角也被磨平了。龙雅很少见到龙马露出这种孩子气的笑容，也不自觉扬起迷人的微笑。

“你问这个干嘛？”

龙雅摇摇头，一派的欠扁态度。“呵呵～我问爽的。”

龙马又白了龙雅一眼。“无聊。”

沉默了片刻，龙雅突然说道：“看到我和你们社团的人起争执，你感到很为难吗？”

“嗯，有一点。”基于这点，龙马并不想否认。  
没有一个弟弟希望看到自己的哥哥被同在一个社团的团员们嫌弃。

“青学所有网球社团的成员都对我很好，也都很照顾我。他们是我的朋友，而我也想为他们的梦想努力。全国大赛……那是我们青学所有人的梦想。”

龙马看着龙雅，继续娓娓道来过往一切。  
“还记得，那时我刚进来网球社，和他们全部人都处不来。但是日子一久，大家相处后，感情就变得十分好了。”

“荒井学长虽然长得凶神恶煞，性格上的缺陷也都让人受不了。以前他为了报复我还故意藏起我的网球拍，逼我和他打球比试。结果反而被我作弄回去，那时候他脸上的表情真是绝了，简直大快人心！”

“还有，你不知道，我曾经在球场上受了伤。眼角的血止都止不住，他们各个替我担心不已。那时候，我也才发现，原来他们都很关心我的。”龙马用生动的表情说出之前的事，还不时比手划脚，展现他鲜为人知的可爱一面。

龙雅像个小学生似的边听边发问，龙马有问必答。两兄弟一来一往的闲话家常，不知不觉也聊了很多心事。

最后，龙雅无奈地叹了口气。一向来随心所欲惯了，不过在自家老弟面前，他这一身笑傲全世界的傲骨，就再也潇洒不起来了。“既然是为了你，那我就勉为其难，尽量用心的办好自己在青学的角色，尝试好好的当个称职的网球社社员吧！”

龙马怔了一怔，微微皱眉的看着龙雅。今天是什么日子？难道太阳打西边出来了吗？！可惜他今天迟起来，错过了日出晨曦。真是怪哉、怪哉，他家那个拽到无人可及的老哥，什么时候这么听话了？

看着发愣的龙马，龙雅伸出右手食指和中指，用力的点了龙马的额头一下。

“啊，痛！你干嘛啦！”龙马不停地搓揉自己的额头，愤愤地瞪着龙雅。

“这句话应该是我问你吧！干嘛？傻了啊？为什么一直看着我发呆？”

“好奇咯！真是怪了，你今天怎么那么听话啊？”

龙雅失笑摇头，语气极度无奈。“唉……还不都是为了你这个小不点！”

“有这么一群这么照顾你的学长和朋友，我这个做老哥的要是再不识好歹当个异类，也太不体谅你的用心良苦了吧！”这小不点说了一大车话，不就在变相地为他那些同伴说好话吗？

说完话后，龙雅径自站起身子。看了龙马错愕的表情半晌后，就头也不回的潇洒离开，只丢下龙马一个人坐在梯级那里。龙马看着龙雅的背影，嘴角微微上扬，形成完美的弧度。

梦想并不是理想，理智的想法也不是梦幻的思想。两者终究是有分别和远大的差距的。  
对于梦想的执著……龙雅也曾经有过，不是吗？  
每个人都有自己要追求的梦想。而龙雅的梦想……是一个只有他才知道的……秘密。


	22. 再次邂逅

青春学园的网球男队社团，为了选拔代表参加關东大赛的校队成员而举行的6月份校内排名赛已经圆满结束。除了桃城武败给手塚社长意外出局后，其他的校队成员都顺利保留自己的校队身份。而桃城武似乎受了打击，还因此连续3天缺席了社团训练。

已经是第三天了。少了桃城武的球场，大伙儿在诡异的气氛下进行训练。大石副社长的情绪因为桃城武的缺席也变得起伏不定。

“那边一、二年级的声音没有喊出来！给我认真一点！”大石沉着脸对着不远处的社员喊道。

“大石他显得心浮气躁呢！”乾小声地对着身旁的不二说。

不二叹了口气道：“因为他比谁都重视社团的事。可能他还在为桃城的事担心吧！”

不仅校队为战友桃城担忧，就连社团的社员们也都议论纷纷。

向来幸灾乐祸的堀尾，眉开眼笑地说道：“桃城学长已经3天没来社团训练了，照这样子发展下去，他应该会退社吧！”

胜郎忧心忡忡道：“堀尾，你别胡说！”

好心的胜雄也忍不住担忧地说：“桃城学长应该是一时承受不了被踢出校队的打击，不知道他会不会出什么事啊！”

胜郎闻言便转头看向龙马，关心地问道：“龙马，你跟桃城学长的感情那么要好。他到底怎么了？为什么没有参与社团活动啊？”

正好经过的龙马拉了拉头上的帽子，用无关紧要的语气回答。“谁晓得。”

听到了龙马的回答，大伙儿忍不住大声反问道：“怎么会？你平时不是和桃城学长感情很要好的吗？怎么会不晓得啊？”

“不用管他啦！反正等他想通了，他就会自动出现的。”龙马说完话，不理会其他人错愕的目光，就径自拿起球拍渐渐走远了。

虽然龙马的嘴上这么说，但其实他的心里也不好受。在不远处看着这一幕的龙雅心中有数，缓缓地走向龙马的方向。自从前天答应龙马会当个‘听话’的社员后，龙雅真的说到做到。放眼看去，穿着普通社员的白T-恤的龙雅，倒和其他的社员没什么两样。不过龙雅的身上却散发出一种独特的气质，特别是他那似乎隐藏了很多事情的高深莫测眼神，还有他随遇而安的自信笑容，也让人很难忽视，那些都不是单凭一件衣服就能掩盖的光芒。

龙马选了个角落位置练习击球，不过今天的他看起来闷闷不乐，手感也明显不佳。才刚打了几粒球，龙马的心情就明显的变得浮躁，击球的力道也没用心去控制。一不小心用力过度，黄色的网球就这样快速地被反弹回来。

“啊？！碰！碰咚……”一时没留心察觉的龙马就这样挨了一球，跌坐在地上。也不知道是跟谁生闷气，龙马将球拍狠狠地丢在一旁，接着拿起刚才那粒网球就使劲地随手一丢。很刚巧的，网球就正好飞向了朝这里走来的龙雅。龙雅眼明手快地用手上的球拍将网球挡下，而那差点吻上龙雅脸的网球在蓝色的网球拍上有规律地弹跳着。

龙雅走近龙马，朗声道：“小不点，你今天的球打得还真是烂。”

龙马抬头看着龙雅，纳闷地思考着龙雅不知是什么时候出现的。

龙雅见龙马没有任何回应，继续说道：“都不知道你是打球还是打人，控球还真烂！怎么样？没事了吧！”

“什么怎么样？我人好好的在这儿，能出什么事啊？”  
龙马避开龙雅的目光，低头看着地面发呆。

“担心桃城的话就去找他吧！你在这里对着网球生气也没用。”龙雅一语道破。

“我…我……”龙马哑口无言，也不知道该怎么接话。

龙雅把手伸向龙马，示意龙马握着自己的手。龙马看了龙雅一眼，犹豫了一会儿后，便伸手握着龙雅的手，借力站起身来。

龙雅扬起浅浅的笑容，柔声道：“先去练习吧！等结束社团活动，我陪你去找他。”

龙马轻轻地点点头，硬是挤出了苦笑回应龙雅。

———————————————————

熟悉的街头网球场，午后的风带着丝丝凉意。

龙马和龙雅两兄弟一同来到这里，意料中的见到桃城武在球场上飞舞的身影。桃城武正专注地和不动峰队长橘桔平的妹妹-橘杏对打网球。看到桃城武脸上的笑容，龙马总算放下心头大石。

龙马朗声道：“桃城学长，你跷掉社团活动了啊！”

桃城武和橘杏听到熟悉的声音，立刻把头转向声音来源的方向。看到意外出现在球场的龙雅和龙马，桃城武和橘杏的眼里闪过一丝诧异。

桃城忍不住惊呼道：“龙雅、龙马？！你们怎么会来这里？”

龙马和龙雅缓缓地走向桃城武。

“少了你的网球场，还真是让人感到不习惯呢！”龙马难得直接地将心中感受坦然说出，他那认真的神情让桃城武听得又是一愣。

龙雅接话道：“桃城啊，我看你既然没事了就快点归队吧！省得小不点成天苦着一张脸，我老爸老妈他们还以为是我欺负他，一见到我就在我耳边叨念不停。听着都觉得心烦啊！”

龙雅的表情看起来是极度不耐烦，却又表现得很是无奈，惹得大伙儿发出一阵笑声。

“哈哈……龙雅，想不到像你这玩世不恭、桀骜不驯的人，死穴竟然是伯父、伯母！”橘杏笑得俏脸都染上红晕。

龙雅叹了口气，无奈地摊摊手。“我对他们俩老可没辙啊！”

桃城武微微一笑，诚心道谢道：“谢谢你们两兄弟来找我，放心吧！我已经没事了。都要谢谢橘杏的开导，我啊，现在又是生龙活虎的。”

龙雅松了一口气。“谢天谢地！看到你没事，小不点就放心咯！他放心，我也总算能安心的睡个好觉了。省得他每晚睡不着拖着我去后院球场打球出气。”

众人闻言又是一笑。除了龙马强忍着尴尬，硬是摆出一副酷脸。

就在他们大伙儿有说有笑的当儿，突然听到身后传来声响，伴随着物体迅速划破空气的声音。

“咻——碰——碰咚！”一粒黄色网球以看不见的速度从桃城武的耳边飞过，然后打在桃城武身后的青色铁丝围栏后，又反弹向围在那里讲话的龙雅他们一群人。

桃城武手上恰巧拿着网球拍，眼见情况不对的他立即用球拍将飞向他们的网球挡下。

“好沉… 好沉重的球… ”桃城武双手握拍却终究抵挡不了网球的冲击。

“当啷——碰咚——”  
球拍掉落在地上，网球则飞到了距离他们不远的地方，滚动了一会儿后终于停住。

大伙儿一阵错愕地将注意力放到刚刚抵达的不速之客的身上。  
冰帝学园的校队聚集，难得全员到齐的他们摆出大阵仗不知是为了什么原因而来。不过他们人多势众，颇有来者不善、善者不来的意味。

橘杏惊讶地急忙开口问道：“冰、冰帝学园？！跡部，你们来这干什么？”

为首的冰帝男网球队队长－跡部景吾勾起一抹玩味十足的笑容，优雅地淡言道：“小杏，我们冰帝在都大赛的决赛中被你哥哥打得落花流水。不过这次对于你们默默无名的小学校，算是我们的疏失，没想到像你哥那样的高手竟然会屈身在那里。但是在下一次的比赛中，我们学校将会以校队上阵，绝对不容许有再次输球的情况发生。”

见惯大场面的龙雅倒也没有被跡部他们这样的阵势吓到，不过察觉到橘杏和桃城武的面部表情有异时，龙雅好奇地向龙马小声发问。“他是谁啊？”

“跡部景吾，冰帝球队的队长，是个自恋狂、也是自大狂的有钱人家大少爷。”龙马回答完龙雅的疑问后，朗声地对着跡部挑衅道：“喂！那里的猴子山大王，陪我打几球玩玩怎么样？”

冰帝众人闻言震惊不已，禁不住议论纷纷。

“好一个一年级的小子，竟然敢当众挑衅跡部？！”

“对啊！真是不要命了！”

“那一年级就是青学的新校队成员吧！也不知是什么来头，竟然敢这么大言不惭！”

冰帝的众人都仔仔细细地打量着龙马，却始终不了解龙马是哪来的勇气敢这么挑衅跡部。跡部是个含着金汤匙的大少爷，与生俱来王者气势和贵族风范。一向来狂傲的他，只有他命令别人的份，从来没有人胆敢对他不敬。今天龙马不要命地当众挑衅跡部的威严，对跡部的脾气了如指掌的冰帝众人，不禁莞尔，都以看戏的心态笑对接下来可能会发生的惊人情节。

怎料，跡部竟然没有生气，反而放肆地大笑。像是刚听到了什么有趣的笑话一样。

“哈哈～哈哈～”不一会儿，笑声停止。跡部的眼神隐藏着深不可测的未知目光，冲着龙马说道：“你就是青学那个一年级的校队？果然如传言那样嚣张自信，就不知道球技怎么样。”

“打过就知道咯！”龙马微笑，毫不畏惧的对视跡部。

跡部若有所思地愣了半晌，环顾众人一眼。当他看到身穿青学普通社员制服的龙雅时，他的目光停顿了半秒。然后跡部对着大伙儿说道：“别这么着急嘛～反正關东大赛的时候，我一定会亲自出马，将你们青学打得体无完肤。”

语毕，跡部便带领着冰帝一群人头也不回的离开了。目送跡部他们的背影，桃城武忍不住开口道：“龙马，你这小子不管到哪，都喜欢主动向人挑衅哦！”

“哪有。反正闲着也是闲着，找人打打球也挺不错的啦！”龙马无谓的耸耸肩。

龙雅却突然没头没脑地发问。“刚才那个叫跡部的很强吗？”

桃城武点点头，然后用严肃的口吻说道：“跡部的实力在我们日本国中部算是数一数二的了。他参加过去年的青少年选拔赛和特训营，实力和天分之高是国中生里头罕见的。也有很多高中和职业级的专业教练常出现在他比赛的地方视察，总之他算是被人瞩目的明日之星啦！”

“哦～”龙雅饶有兴趣地用手托着下巴，也不知道在思考着什么事。

忽地，耳边又传来一阵脚步声。大伙儿再次抬眼望去，这次又会是谁啊？

只见到一个长相甜美俏丽的黑发女孩伫立在梯级那里，她一身轻便服饰，脸上的笑容甜得溺死人。面对众人的好奇和纳闷，女孩的目光却始终停留在一个人的身上。

“宫崎雪。”龙雅准确无误地叫出了女生的名字。  
女孩听到龙雅念出自己的名字，笑容更显灿烂。

桃城武和龙马异口同声地纳闷地询问道：“你认识她？”

橘杏也好奇地追问道：“龙雅，原来你认识小雪噢？”

“怎么？小杏，你也认识那女孩噢？”这回轮到桃城武好奇了。

橘杏诚实地回答。“嗯，是刚认识不久的。小雪是刚从国外回来的，她人生地不熟，前几天无意间来到了这里。那天我和她聊了一会儿，对她的了解也不是很深，只知道她来日本的目的是来找人的。”

“找人？”桃城武嘀咕道。橘杏耸耸肩，表示毫不知情。桃城武也不再追问下去，只是用奇怪的眼神看着四目交接的龙雅和宫崎雪。

龙马也察觉到不对劲的气氛，禁不住唤了龙雅一声。“喂，你干嘛啊？”

龙雅和宫崎雪的视线一直对视着，一刻也没有移开。

听到了龙马的疑问，龙雅邪邪地勾起嘴角，眼睛却依旧盯着宫崎雪。  
“小不点，等会儿你自己先回家。我有些事要处理。”

龙雅那天回家后，伦子便拿了一张名片给他，说是在他不在家时，有个女孩 来家里找过他。龙雅当时已经和宫崎雪打过照面，看了那张名片后，更加肯定了自己的猜测，也确定了宫崎雪的身份和此行的目的。

龙马纳闷地看着龙雅，又看了看宫崎雪一眼，然后敷衍地应了一声。“哦，知道了。”总觉得哪里怪怪的。龙马撇了撇嘴，最后决定先听龙雅的话，等龙雅回家后再找他问个清楚。

龙马忍得住，桃城武和橘杏可忍不住。只见橘杏终于对着宫崎雪问道：“小雪，你和龙雅到底怎么回事啊？怎么你们一见面就这样目不转睛地打量对方？这未免也太奇怪了吧！”

宫崎雪对着橘杏微微一笑。  
“小杏，谢谢妳。我已经找到我要找的人了，很开心能认识妳。有缘再见！”

那天在青学相遇后，宫崎雪就一直在想着要用什么办法才能接近龙雅，然后说服龙雅签约。可惜想来想去，最后还是决定直截了当地对着龙雅，把问题摊开来说算了。毕竟龙雅似乎也猜想到了自己的身份，这点让宫崎雪有些纳闷，心底也升起一丝丝挫败感。可就在宫崎雪下定决心时，让她无意间发现了这个街头网球场。也很刚巧的，在她认识了橘杏后，也从橘杏的口中得知他认识龙雅的事。既然大家都相识，相信做起事来更方便，所以宫崎雪才会改变计划，不急着去青学找龙雅。宫崎雪反而也藉着难得的机会，慢慢地享受这次难得的外出旅行，还结识了橘杏这个朋友。

橘杏听了宫崎雪的解释，再也无法控制的惊呼出声。  
“什么？！龙雅就是你说的那个一直在找着的人？怎么会这么巧啊？！”

“一直在找着？这是怎么一回事？”桃城武摸不着头脑的发问。

“小不点，我等会儿会自己回家的。你先回去吧！”  
龙雅没有回答大伙儿的问题，只是简单地向桃城武和橘杏挥手示意，便带着笑意踩着轻快的步伐与宫崎雪一起结伴离开了街头网球场。


	23. 杠上宫崎雪

海岸线上夕阳的风景，美丽得像幅画。绚丽的彩霞让人无法自拔地沉醉在其中的魅力，天与海连成一线分不清彼此的界限，坐在栏杆上望着大海的龙雅脸上挂着邪气的笑容，一边用应酬的态度敷衍的听着站在身旁的女孩喋喋不休的说话声。

“越前龙雅 Wing Echizen Ryoga , 15岁、身高177 cm、体重52 kg、生日是5月22日、喜欢变化的双子座、持有日本国籍。家庭成员方面，父亲越前南次郎曾经是网坛界的风云人物，只差一场比赛就能拿下世界第一的宝座却因伤患退隐。母亲竹内伦子曾在美国担任律师，现为无业的家庭主妇。有一个在青学读国中一年级的弟弟，越前龙马，他曾经拿下美国少年网球赛4年冠。”

龙雅斜眼瞄了宫崎雪一眼，不耐烦地说道：“我说，妳到底累不累啊？说了那么多话，口不渴吗？”

宫崎雪微微一笑，继续像是在念台词一般地把所收集得来的资料一一念出。

“而你，越前龙雅，早年在美国小镇街头网球场打败各路好手，其中有不少职网选手而崭露头角。之后活跃于法国各大知名网球俱乐部，被网坛经纪人Ricky相中并推荐成为‘Storm’队长，便跟随大队踏上全世界球场的远征之路……”

宫崎雪才将话说到一半，龙雅就再也受不了地抬手阻止宫崎雪继续说下去。

“小姐，你大老远地跑来日本找我，难道就只是为了炫耀妳有办法挖出我的过去经历和我的家庭背景？呵呵～”龙雅嘲讽似地当着宫崎雪的面笑出声来。

看到龙雅这副模样，宫崎雪一脸无所谓地耸耸肩，接着用平淡的语气说道：“那些资料是我千辛万苦搜集到的，当然，我也不是为了炫耀自己的能力。越前龙雅，我只是对你感到十分好奇。像你这样的人才，网坛界大把人想要得到，我只是不明白你为什么总是能想都没想的就拒绝世上那么多人梦寐以求的成名机会。”

“这张合约是顶级经纪人－Jerry Wilson亲自向我下的单，他告诉我之前已经有找过你了。里面的条款相信你也很清楚，我也不想废话。总之，能否告诉我你不想签约的原因？”Jerry Wilson是国际男网界名声最为响亮的王牌经纪人，现今网坛界男单世界排行第一的选手，他的专属经纪人正是Jerry Wilson。

原本面向大海的龙雅饶有兴趣地打量宫崎雪一番后，便动作利落地踩着栏杆，翻身换了个坐姿方向。龙雅依旧坐在栏杆上，宫崎雪则挺直身体站在龙雅的面前。他们沉默片刻，耳边只有海浪声和浪花拍打礁石沙滩的声音。

尔后，宫崎雪缓缓开口道：“我不知道你是怎样事先知道我会过来这里找你的。既然你连我的名字和身份都知道了，那想必也一定知道我此行的目的是什么。我也不想再浪费我们彼此的时间，一句话，我已经收了钱。越前龙雅，你乖乖地把合约签了就行了。”

宫崎雪从随身背包里拿出一份褐色的牛皮纸袋，放到龙雅面前，用眼神示意龙雅拿过去。可惜龙雅闻风不动的坐着，以居高临下的姿态静静地观察宫崎雪。他们俩的视线也不知道无声交战了几百回合，宫崎雪的脸上也写满了不耐烦后，龙雅终于舍得开金口了。

龙雅瞄了宫崎雪举在半空中的手，却没有伸手将文件拿来看看的意思。他只是勾起邪气十足的微笑，冷眼问道：“宫崎雪，早在两年前左右我就听过妳的大名了。不过，没想到今日一见……”龙雅故意拉长尾音，用挑衅的语气下结论。“妳的手段也不怎么高明嘛～凭什么要我签字？”

龙雅在心底暗忖道：“妳越想要我签约，我就偏不签。我倒要看看妳能拿我怎么办！哈哈～难得跑来一个傻子当我的乐子，这么好的机会怎么能错过。”天晓得无缘无故去青学读书，龙雅这天生喜爱刺激的放浪不驯个性，让他的心里积怨了多少闷气。此刻的龙雅就像是一只被人困在笼子里磨爪子的猛兽，他只是在等待时机。只要时机一到，他这头猛兽就会破笼而出。

宫崎雪听了龙雅的话，一时反应不过来，只好呆愣的伫立在一旁。龙雅的神情像是在嘲弄宫崎雪一样，那种得意的笑容让宫崎雪恼羞成怒，心中的那把火也被龙雅无意间点燃斗志。过了一会儿，待她回过神后，她的嘴角微微上扬，眼神中带着一股狠劲。若是以前的她在处理难搞的球员时，她总能心平气和的冷静思考如何解决困境。不过不知为什么，这次遇到龙雅，她引以为傲的冷静判断力全消失得无影无踪了。

宫崎雪很肯定地下结论，或许她和龙雅天生就八字不合，所以每次两人见到面都一定没有好事情。那天第一次邂逅，她就被突如其来的倾盆大雨淋得浑身湿透，变成名副其实的落汤鸡。不仅如此，每次见到龙雅，宫崎雪的心里就会莫名的感到愤怒，心情也会变得暴躁。这种排斥的心理，让宫崎雪很难好声好气地和龙雅沟通，更别提和睦共处了！

“越前龙雅！你想耍花样是吧！好，本小姐一定奉陪到底，就陪你玩！”宫崎雪气得握着牛皮纸袋的手也微微颤抖。

龙雅看着宫崎雪怒发冲冠的模样，实在是忍俊不住。真没想到传闻中那鼎鼎大名的Chris是个与自己年龄相若的漂亮女孩，更没想到的是原来宫崎雪也没有想象中那么冷静从容嘛～才不过聊了几句，面前的女孩就早已受不了激将法掉入陷阱。龙雅仔细地从头到脚再度打量宫崎雪，突然觉得接下来的日子应该不会像以前那么无聊了。

“宫崎雪，我根本都不想签约。以前不会签，现在不会签，以后也一样不会签。总之……”龙雅的话才说了一半，就被宫崎雪打断了。

“总之，你放心好了！我一定会让你乖乖签约的！咱们走着瞧！哼！”宫崎雪说完话，也不管龙雅同不同意，便动作迅速地将牛皮纸袋塞进他的怀里。然后，宫崎雪冲着龙雅刻意挤出一个如恶魔般的笑容后，才气冲冲地转身离开。

宫崎雪似乎气得七窍生烟，还不停用手扇着自己，那怪趣的模样倒也有几分滑稽。人家诗人是七步成诗，她宫崎雪是每走一步，嘴里就念念有词的乱骂一通。在身后的龙雅看着宫崎雪被自己气得头顶冒火，心中却无比畅快。龙雅脸上的灿烂笑容在夕阳的衬托下更显迷人，他摇头失笑，看了手上的牛皮纸袋一眼，又看了看宫崎雪在那里像个泼妇似乱骂的背影。

宫崎雪……我记住妳了。  
龙雅的眼底尽是隐藏不住的笑意。

第一场签约战：越前龙雅（1）VS 宫崎雪（0）；恭喜越前龙雅获胜！

——————————————————————

经过一番苦战，青学终于顺利的打败冰帝，挤进關东大赛前八强。不过社长手塚却差点牺牲掉自己宝贵的手臂，那场他对跡部的比赛，却让在场的每个人感到无比震撼。看了那场比赛，龙马不得不承认，在手塚的影响下，龙马他渐渐地习惯了大伙儿的存在，也慢慢地变成了青学不可或缺的重要支柱。而一向来看似无牵无挂般潇洒的龙雅，在看到原本心高气傲的龙马也开始转变时，他不禁开始对手塚感到好奇了。

“龙雅，你一定要找到属于你自己那伟大的梦想！”  
越前南次郎的教诲时时刻刻在耳边旋绕。

也许就连龙雅自己也没有发现，在他进入青学的一段时间后，他的心态也开始在慢慢的转变了。比方说，他开始越来越习惯与青学众人的相处方式。他们在社团的活动过后，总会一起相约去河村隆家开的寿司店聚会。在进行社团的练习时，龙雅也以三年级学长的身份，陪着其他普通社员一起练球、拾球……龙崎教练时常会私底下询问龙雅关于校队需要改进的地方那些相关意见，然后再将龙雅的意见分享给众人听，不过却在龙雅的要求下没有将龙雅的身份曝露。大伙儿对龙崎教练的话深信不疑，也没有多问些什么，龙雅也乐当个青学幕后的秘密顾问。

龙雅渐渐习惯自己作为一个青学网球男队的普通社员的身份。他刻意隐藏实力，在青学出征比赛时当个清闲的旁观者，偶尔客串下拉拉队支持自己的队友。在外头流浪的日子，龙雅见过的事物无奇不有，练就了他一身冷静从容的态度。龙雅冷静惯了，在面对青学众人对网球的那股热情和澎湃的血液，龙雅心中的疑惑却越来越大。有时就连龙雅自己也迷惘在其中，他看不透为什么青学众人、甚至是其他学校的球员们对于网球赛的重视……也许，在很久以前龙雅也曾经有过这样的热血，对于网球，他把它视为生命中不可或缺的一部分。可是，到底是从什么时候开始，连龙雅自己都开始慢慢淡忘，网球在他心中所扮演的角色。

高处不胜寒啊！当你站在金字塔的顶端，却找不到对手时，被人称为天才又如何呢？心，永远都是空荡荡的。龙雅在记忆中的寻找着问题根源，从青学众人对网球的热爱中，他学到了一种无法形容的坚定意志，也找出了他一直想要得到的答案。原来他早已在胜利的欢呼声中迷失了自己，对于网球的热情也在过于容易得来的胜利中慢慢的消失不见。

总会找回来的吧！这是龙雅对自己的承诺。  
那时南次郎用心良苦的将龙雅送进青学时，也给了龙雅一个艰巨的任务，那就是寻找属于自己最伟大的梦想。照着南次郎的说法，若说是还没有遇到对的人作为向前迈进的原动力，这也是此刻龙雅面对最大的问题关键所在。

——————————————————————

最近的日子里，不论是各大体育杂志或新闻报章，随手翻阅看到的头条体育新闻就是这些。

“温网女单八强全部出炉，网坛涌现新秀。成功晋级温网8强的女单选手，人称小公主的Sally Johnson，年仅15岁。Sally Johnson将会是历年来史上打入温网8强最年轻的女单选手。这位漂亮宝贝在赛后接受媒体访问时只是简单的表示，她非常的感恩及荣幸能进入8强。接下来，她将会尽一切最大的努力，希望在球场上能有更好的表现。”

“和其他三大满贯不同，温网要求参赛选手穿白色的比赛服上场。有了颜色的规定，在款式的选择上更能体现选手对于时尚的把握程度。在服装方面，有网坛小精灵之称的Sally Johnson一袭贴身连身裙，天生衣架子的她被选为温网最佳着装的第1名。”

“网坛小公主Sally Johnson及在职网男单中有‘杀手’称号的天王级人物Jeremy Fuller为善捐款不落人后，热心公益的他们出钱又出力，在参加温网比赛的当儿，百忙中还抽空出席了慈善晚宴。他们呼吁球迷们和社会人士援助灾区震后重建，为灾区区民献上最真挚的祝福。Sally Johnson和Jeremy Fuller更以Storm球队的名义捐出了80万美元。日前新闻报导，关于他们两人曾是Storm球队一员的传闻也间接得到证实。”

越前家大宅，龙雅和家人坐在客厅。电视正播放着国际网坛的体育相关新闻报导。龙马坐在沙发上捧着最新的职业网球月刊，龙雅则慵懒地躺在龙马的腿上玩智能手机。越前南次郎和竹内伦子坐在另一边的深色沙发，一边吃切好的水果，一边观赏电视新闻。

南次郎突然开口道：“龙雅，那天来找你的网球经纪中介人，还有再来找你吗？”

龙雅用无关痛痒的语气说道：“没有，大概是被我气跑了吧！”

“呿！你这臭小子，人家那么可爱的女生就这么无端端被你气跑了。”南次郎一脸可惜。

“你这么喜欢她的话，就去把她找回来咯！”龙雅停顿了一会儿，猛然的坐起身来，突然莫名其妙的问道：“妈，我房间的垃圾桶还没有倒掉吧？”

“还没有。怎么了吗？”竹内伦子好奇地提问。

南次郎叹了口气，语气不善的开口。“臭小子，我现在在跟你说话，你扯到垃圾桶干嘛？这两者压根没有任何关联，少给我扯开话题了。”

听了南次郎的话，龙雅反驳道：“当然有关系啦！因为你刚才说的那女孩，她给我的名片就在我房间的垃圾桶里。”

闻言，南次郎和竹内伦子一阵错愕的面面相觑。就连专注看杂志的龙马也忍不住用奇怪的目光打量自家老哥。

龙雅若无其事的接话道：“老头，这么想要找人家。反正垃圾桶的垃圾也还没倒掉，你有空就自己进去翻垃圾吧！”语毕，龙雅又倒头躺在龙马的腿上，面无表情地继续玩他的手机。

听了龙雅的话，南次郎的面部表情一阵青、一阵白的，好不精彩！唉……人家都说女大不中留，不过这养儿子好像也没好到哪去。他们越前家是不是家教出了什么问题啊？怎么这家的儿子不是个性有问题，就是行为怪异到不可理喻。

——————————————————————

此刻的宫崎雪坐在下榻5星级酒店的顶楼高级露天餐厅里，望着满天星星的夜空发呆。露天餐厅里除了宫崎雪外，再也没有其他客人。宫崎雪一向来喜欢享受宁静的时刻，不喜欢吵杂的环境，所以特地花了一些钱包下了这个露天餐厅。

已经过了一天的时间了，她的手机依旧没有任何动静，看来龙雅那家伙是绝对不可能会主动联络她的。宫崎雪沉着一张脸，满脑子的思绪都在思考着要怎样才能成功说服龙雅签约。可是一想到龙雅那可恶的邪恶笑颜，宫崎雪就有一肚子闷气无处宣泄。

“唉……那小子还真是难搞！”

左思右想，宫崎雪还是觉得不妥当。这么下去，不只合约没签成，她一生的不败荣誉也会全被龙雅那混蛋给毁了。更何况，她也已经收了半数的钱，要是把钱退还给Jerry那大叔，一定会被Jerry嘲笑的，到时她这顶级谈判专家的面子可要往哪儿搁啊？

“啊～～不成！不成！我一定要想想办法，再去找越前龙雅那臭家伙！不管用什么办法，就算死缠烂打也好，也一定要把有他签名的合约拿到手！”宫崎雪突然放声大喊，把周围站岗的服务生们都吓了一大跳。

看着服务生们惊讶和慌乱的神情，宫崎雪撇撇嘴，并不把它当一回事。幸好宫崎雪已经包下餐厅，要不然被她这一吼，有其他客人的话也一定会被人投诉的。

宫崎雪看了看手机，突然喃喃自语道：“只给他我的手机号码，他不打来我怎么办？得想个办法把我所有的联系方式给他才对啊！”

坐以待毙不是她宫崎雪的性格，化被动为主动才是她的制胜本色。

不过想了想，好像也不大对耶！  
“要是我给了他手机号码，也给了他所有的联系方式，但是他删掉不打回来那么我该怎么办啊？”

一想到这些问题，宫崎雪不禁埋怨起当事人。只见她对着夜空，用极度无奈的语气吼道：“啊～～唉呀……怎么那么烦人哪！越前龙雅，你这个可恶的坏蛋！”

嗯，糟了，忘了打听这里的隔音系统……待宫崎雪意识到这问题时，她慢慢转过头时，见到的就是这副场景。服务生们整齐的站了一整排，脸上的表情足以用惊恐来形容。

宫崎雪尴尬地笑了笑，掩饰自己的失态。  
“其实，你们不用为我担心。我的脑子很正常。非常的正常。哈哈……抱歉给你们带来困扰。”

服务生们用专业的职业笑容回应宫崎雪。

宫崎雪呼了一口气，用自己能听见的音量小声嘀咕。  
“我的脑袋很正常……至少它看起来是正常的。”

宫崎雪此刻遭遇事业上的瓶颈，面对越前龙雅那个可恨的家伙，果然还是得多费点心思啊！


	24. 公主的玻璃心

好不容易打进八强，加上身为社长的手塚也受了伤，青学的网球男队难得放了一天假。

“铃——铃——”下课的钟声终于响起。

方才站在前面讲课的英文老师看着‘埋头苦睡’的龙雅，无声的摇头叹息。自从龙雅屡次把他的课当成补眠的时间时，他老早已发现了这个成天一副爱困模样的转学生。不过在几次的交手下来，他自能自叹自己的功力不如龙雅。因为当他每天找茬要龙雅解释刚才他讲解的课程内容时，龙雅总是能准确无误地重新解说一遍。有时他也会故意让龙雅站起来将他念到一半的课文继续读下去时，龙雅也总能在正确的停顿地方，接着把课文读完。

对于他这个性格温和的英文老师，龙雅这问题学生只是偷个小懒儿、睡个觉，已经算是给足他面子了。殊不知，前阵子有个喜欢找学生茬、性格火爆的数学老师与龙雅起正面冲突后，龙雅天天故意在那位数学老师的课上找麻烦。有几次还当众挑衅数学老师的威严，甚至公然与数学老师比试，看谁在最短时间解答程度困难的数学方程式问题。相当而然的，龙雅同学再次威武胜出，当众出丑的数学老师被他气得恼羞成怒，还曾经一度坚持向校方调换去别班教书。

所以说，面对龙雅这么与众不同的独特学生，他这个作为英文老师的也只好选择睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
毕竟让龙雅好好的在他的课上睡一觉，总比让龙雅每天有事没事的醒着找他麻烦好太多了。

放学铃声一响，大伙儿都渐渐地步出教室。过了一会儿，趴在桌上睡觉的龙雅缓缓地张开双眼，待脑袋思绪稍微清晰的时候，才动作缓慢地将桌上的书本都收拾好。

“哈……”睡眼朦胧地打了个哈欠后，龙雅将侧边背包拿起就慢慢地踏出教室。  
而这时的楼梯口，老早就站着一个熟悉的身影了。“小不点，你今天怎么那么早啊？”

龙马给了龙雅一记白眼。“是你迟了吧！看你一副睡不醒的模样，都不知道你是来上课还是来睡觉的。”

“当然是来睡觉的啦！”龙雅回答得理直气壮。

早已习惯龙雅性格的龙马也不想浪费唇舌，两兄弟就这样结伴缓缓走下楼。

“我的球拍拍线全断了，等下陪我去体育用品店。”

龙雅看了龙马一眼，惊叹道：“哟～咱们家的小不点是在做什么秘密特训啊？竟然一口气把三支球拍的拍线都弄断了？”

“废话那么多干嘛？反正等下陪我去就对了。”龙马霸道地用命令的语气说道。

龙雅看着宠爱的弟弟，实在是对他完全没辙。“是、是、是……你既然都开口了，我哪里还好意思拒绝。”

“那还差不多，算你识相！”龙马好死不死的加多一句。

龙雅用来不及掩耳的速度伸出手指，快速地弹了弹龙马的前额。  
“小不点，你还真是得了便宜还卖乖！都不知你这种目无尊长的态度是跟谁学的。”

“喂！”龙马一手摸着额头，瞪着龙雅大言不惭的说道：“我这都是跟你学的呀！”

“呿！你老哥我可比你有礼貌多了。”龙雅摇头失笑。

就在这时，龙雅裤袋里的手机却无声发出一阵阵震动提示。  
龙雅拿出手机，打开了刚收到的信息。是Sally发来的。

雅，你现在有空吗？我可以和你聊聊吗？

一封简单的简讯，却让龙雅微微皱眉，这是龙雅对Sally的了解，因为他知道只有在Sally心情非常糟糕的时候才会发简讯问看自己有空没，找自己当她的听众。原本在和龙马玩闹的龙雅，面部表情难得变得认真严肃，一脸正经的他立刻回拨电话给Sally。龙马见龙雅这般模样，忍不住问道：“是Sally姐哦？”

听了龙马的疑问，龙雅点头轻声回应。“嗯。”

龙马也识趣地不再追问。

对于Sally这号人物，龙马并不感到陌生。因为龙马常看到龙雅不分昼夜，有空时就与远在他乡的Sally通电话或发简讯，有时晚上龙雅还会与Sally通过笔记型电脑用视频通话。刚开始时龙马也很惊讶龙雅竟然会认识Sally这位网坛新贵，不过透过龙雅的关系，龙马和Sally也聊过几次对话后得知了很多关于龙雅的事情。比方说，Sally曾经和龙雅交往过的劲爆消息、有关龙雅在外头流浪时做过的所有大小事……这些龙马都从Sally的口中得知了。有时龙马会好奇地主动问起，龙雅也毫不隐藏地与龙马在私底下谈起Sally和关于他自己的所有事。不过对于龙雅的感情问题，龙马倒是从来不过问。毕竟龙马自己就是个爱情白痴，龙雅那经验老道的家伙哪用得着他这门外汉给意见啊？

电话拨通后不到半秒就被另一头的人儿接通了，龙雅沉着声问道：“亲爱的，有什么事吗？”

龙雅了解Sally的个性，就算再怎么无聊或心情郁闷，不喜欢打扰别人的她都会尽量避免在这种时间段打给其他人。她少数会这样做的原因是除非发生了一些重要的事，或者是她此刻的心情真的是非常糟糕……思及此，龙雅也不禁有些担忧。虽然这些日子，龙雅一直看到新闻报导与Sally相关的体育新闻和温网的赛程进度。但是那些都不能代表什么，毕竟私底下的Sally和电视上报导站在球场上发光发热的Sally，可以说是判若两人。

Sally是天生的网球选手，网球对她而言是一种习惯也是人生不可或缺的一部分。在网球场上的她，总是散发出一种特别的迷人魅力。得不得到冠军对她来说，根本一点都不重要。因为Sally只是单纯的享受在网球场上与对手过招的机会，每一次的交战都是她将自己的能力提升到另一个阶段的全新体验。在网球场上的她是自信飞扬的，一身傲骨的她绝对不会轻易屈服认输，那双炯炯有神的美丽双眸透露着她对网球的执著。

Sally天性外冷内热，不认识她的人对她的第一印象一定认为她是个标准的冰山美人，但只要你尝试慢慢认识她、接触她后，你就会发现Sally的真实个性其实和她给人的第一印象差很大！不打球的时候，Sally的脑袋其实也不怎么灵光，甚至有些迟钝。Sally对不熟的人总是一副冷若冰霜的态度，但私底下的Sally其实很多话、她也和其他同龄的女孩一样爱玩爱闹、她偶尔也会贪玩地作弄别人、要不然就是闯闯小祸、有时还会跟亲近的人闹闹别扭、撒撒娇……但这些特性都是要看对象的。曾经和Sally交往过的龙雅太清楚Sally的为人了。

电话那头的Sally再次问道：“你现在有空吗？”

听出Sally闷闷不乐的语气，龙雅柔声道：“睡不着吗？”  
看看手机显示的时间，英国那里应该已是深夜了。

Sally听到龙雅温柔的声音，原本就脆弱得不堪一击的心情更受影响，泪水也忍不住在眼眶里打转。除了龙雅，她一时也不知道该找谁倾诉。此刻满腹心事的她，真的很需要别人的安慰。不过倔强的她却又刻意修饰自己的声音，尽量用轻快的语气说道：“没错。我现在的心情有点郁闷，你可以陪我聊天吗？”

“亲爱的，妳没事吧？”总觉得Sally有些奇怪，龙雅不禁有些担心。“发生什么事了？”

世界那头的另一端，奢华酒店套房内的Sally将自己缩在房间的角落处。Sally的头和身体软软地倚靠着落地窗。空荡荡的诺大房间，冰冷的冷气空调让Sally的心也降至冰点。

没有得到Sally的回应，龙雅不放心地继续追问：“妳还好吗？乖，回答我，妳吓到我了。”

“雅……”Sally虚弱的声音夹带着哭腔。

龙雅和龙马两人刚走到楼下，因为是放学时间，课室旁的长廊尽是说话声和吵杂声。听不清楚Sally那头儿的声音，让龙雅也不禁有些急躁。

龙雅转头对着龙马说道：“小不点，Sally好像不大对劲。我得找个安静的地方听电话，等会儿完事了我再联络你。”话还没说完，龙雅早已心急的转身跑掉。

看着龙雅远去的背影，龙马若有所思地低头思考。什么时候见过龙雅表现得这么紧张和着急了？看来Sally姐在龙雅心目中的位置，是个特别又重要的存在。

——————————————————————

来到稀无人烟的校舍天台，龙雅专注地听着电话那头儿的动静。

“Sally，我真的很担心妳。告诉我，现在到底发生了什么事？”

Sally依旧什么话也不说。不过龙雅隐约听到那头儿传来抽泣声。Sally在哭，这点龙雅可以肯定。不过到底是发生了什么事？

龙雅试探性地柔声问道：“是不是有人欺负妳？”虽然不大可能发生，不过龙雅还是问出口。Sally给人的感觉都很强悍，老实说Sally的能力比起男生一点也不逊色，再加上Sally的身份和实力，想欺负她也没那么容易。但是私底下的Sally其实内心脆弱得就像是玻璃做的，仿佛一碰就碎了。这些只有真正了解和与Sally是旧相识的龙雅和少数人才知晓，而Sally也极力用冰冷的外表掩饰自己软弱的个性，几乎都不在别人面前展现脆弱的一面。

“不是。”Sally小声地回答。

龙雅微微扬起嘴角，总算是得到回应了。虽然只有简单的一个单词，但足已让龙雅稍微放下心头大石。

“所以，可以告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

沉寂了一会儿，就在龙雅以为Sally没有回应，要主动提问的时候，Sally却缓缓开口，娓娓道来事情的始末。“我爸妈原来已经向法院申请离婚，他们连分居协议书都签好了。”

龙雅静静地听着，脸色越来越沉重。

“我却是最后一个知道的。你知道当Alex告诉我这些事时，我有多伤心吗？”

Sally的父母国籍不同，当年年纪轻轻的他们是因为奉子成婚的。而Alex是Sally的亲生哥哥，却整整大了Sally十岁，也已经成家立室了。他们两兄妹的相处方式和其他家庭的无异，不过因为Sally老是到世界各地比赛打球的关系，他们俩也聚少离多，但都会保持联络。只是没想到这次的通话，Alex却带给Sally这么一个震撼的消息。或许成年的Alex和父母亲会认为这并不是什么大不了的事，但是对于Sally，听到这个消息对她来说真的让她感到觉得非常难过。

“Sally……”龙雅轻轻地唤了一声，也不知道该怎么去安慰。Sally的家人，龙雅也认识。以前在街头网球场认识Sally的时候，她也是为了躲避在家成天吵翻天的父母亲，才会选择到街头网球场打球发泄情绪的。感情的事是勉强不来的，Sally的父母也都是成年人，思想成熟独立。既然双方处得不愉快，感情也淡了无法继续，也许分开也是另外一种好结局。龙雅知道Sally也是理智的人，现在的她可能是一时接受不来。理智是一回事，人的情感可不是随随便便就能被割舍的。

“嘿，亲爱的。既然我们不能改变他们的决定，何不试着正面思考？”

“他们始终是你的父母。这是永远都不会改变的。我相信他们都是爱妳的，也不愿意看到妳受伤害，所以才选择隐瞒实情。”

“我知道，我也没事。我只是……需要一些时间慢慢地学着接受。”

又是一阵沉默。

龙雅重重地叹了一口气，接着缓缓说道：“不管发生什么事，我要你记住我说过的话。亲爱的小公主，妳听我说……妳永远都不会是一个人，因为在妳需要我的时候，我一定会出现在妳身边的。无论何时何地，我一直都在。这妳知道吧？”

Sally怔了一怔，龙雅的话温暖了她的心房。

“相信我吗？”

“我相信你。”Sally微微一笑。也许龙雅天生喜欢油腔滑调的，但是唯一可以肯定的一点是，龙雅从来都不曾欺骗过她。

龙雅在Sally的心中是一个最特别的存在。但是从情人身份转为好友的他们，此刻也处在恋人未满的阶段。以后他们会变成怎样？关系会变得如何？路还长着，未知的变数还是存在的。一切随缘吧！


	25. 是敌是友

又是平静的一天。青学网球社的团员们努力不懈地继续进行日常训练，而校队成员也很拼命地冲破极限，不断地将球技提升精益求精。唯独某个人又再次神不知鬼不觉地人间蒸发了。放学后原本该是空荡荡的教室，里头却意外地出现了两个人。

穿着网球社普通社团团员制服的龙雅坐在桌子上，用玩世不恭的态度盯着面前长得标致却沉着一张脸的女孩。“找我有事？”虽然是对着美女说话，但面对眼前这个‘特别例子’，龙雅自认语气已经算是十分客气的了。

宫崎雪将一份牛皮纸袋放在龙雅身旁的桌子上，脸上挂着无害的笑容反问道：“你说呢？”

龙雅重重地叹了一口气。“唉……怎么又是为了这事啊？” 若非宫崎雪一直逼龙雅签约，每天都有个美女不请自来烦着自己，也是人生一大乐事啊！但可惜这美女一来就只知道缠着自己签约，这种有刺的玫瑰花，龙雅可是完全没兴趣的。

“女人，每天重复同样的话题，一次又一次的被我拒绝，你难道都不觉得厌烦吗？”龙雅有气无力地斜眼瞄了宫崎雪一眼。

宫崎雪嫌恶地瞪着龙雅。“烦！当然烦啊！遇上你这个难搞又麻烦的人，我怎么可能不烦啊！”算上今天，他们俩也见了都快要两个星期的面了。每天这样重复同样的话题，说真的也挺累人的。

龙雅用手托着下巴，用一副对待老朋友的语气道：“既然大家都觉得厌烦，那一切就好办了。”

宫崎雪挑高眉毛，困惑地盯着龙雅。天晓得越前龙雅这家伙，又在打着什么如意算盘？

这些日子每天碰面，宫崎雪和龙雅对彼此也有了一定的认识。虽然还没有到朋友的阶段，不过亦敌亦友的他们，也算是个旧相识了。就性格上的了解而言，宫崎雪对龙雅的个性也有一番见解。

总得来说，龙雅这家伙向往自由自在不受约束的生活，吊儿郎当又放荡不羁、自信爆棚的他实力高深莫测，对很多人事都不屑一顾。金钱的诱惑对他来说根本不管用，因为龙雅根本都不是一个缺钱的人。但是有一点宫崎雪很肯定，那就是龙雅对貌美的女生还真是一点免疫力都没有。跟踪龙雅变成习惯的宫崎雪，几乎每天都能见到龙雅这花花公子哥搭讪不同的女生，从青春美丽的美眉，到性感成熟的美女，龙雅吸引异性的魅力让宫崎雪都看傻了眼。

用美人计勾引龙雅签约？噢！拜托……这办法宫崎雪可不是没想过。宫崎雪也找过几个美女接近龙雅试探过，可惜终究是失败收场。龙雅这家伙虽然迷恋女色，但一说到正经事，他总能在第一时间恢复理智冷静应对，要不然就发挥出他那‘打太极’的本领。别说美人计行不通，那几个被叫去接近龙雅的美女，反倒是一个个战前倒戈，全拜倒在龙雅的甜言蜜语之下。甚至她们那些没信誉可言的临时演员间谍，还反过来要求宫崎雪主动消失，让她不要再给龙雅添麻烦了。

此刻，宫崎雪看着龙雅嬉皮笑脸的模样，心里的气就不打一处来。  
“喂，你又想玩什么把戏？”

龙雅一脸无所谓，讪讪的笑了，从桌子上跳了下来。他动作利落地走向宫崎雪，一只手臂很自然地就搭在了宫崎雪的肩上，将两人之间的距离拉近。宫崎雪愣了一愣，目光怪异地打量肩上那只手。回过神后，宫崎雪浑身不自在地甩开龙雅的手臂。

“靠这么近干嘛？你最好离我远一点！”宫崎雪像是受惊的刺猬，机警地竖起身上的刺儿，与龙雅保持一定的安全距离。

龙雅没料到宫崎雪的反应竟然这么大，看着宫崎雪那副受惊的表情，龙雅就忍不住笑出声来。

“哈哈……我说，宫崎雪小姐，妳反应干嘛这么大啊？难道妳怕我吃了妳？”龙雅戏言道。

宫崎雪闻言脸色沉了下来。“你……你敢？要是你敢碰我，我一定杀了你！”

龙雅看着凶神恶煞的宫崎雪，一点也不会怀疑她说的话。依宫崎雪的个性，她就是个说到做到的人，毅力比野猪还旺盛，长得秀气可人，为人却凶巴巴的。要是龙雅碰了她，说不准哪日还真的是会横尸街头。

“吃了你？嗯……”龙雅伸手摸摸下巴处，仔细地将宫崎雪全身上下打量了一遍。

“看什么看？！”宫崎雪意识到龙雅盯着自己的胸部时，赶紧下意识的用双手遮挡在胸前。

过了半晌，龙雅断然下了一个结论。“小姐，妳长得是人模人样，但是看到这发育不全的身材嘛……妳放心好了，这么的‘安全’，我看了也没食欲。就算是哪天饿到快死了，我也是绝对不会随便饥不择食的。”说完最后一句话，龙雅勾起了一抹邪气的微笑。

宫崎雪被龙雅的话气得脸上一阵青一阵白的，表情多变却被气到哑口无言。饥不择食？哼！敢情越前龙雅这家伙还敢嫌她的身材？！天杀的大混蛋！

“越前龙雅，你的嘴里还真是吐不出象牙啊！总有一天我要把你的牙齿全部拔光！你这个可恶的家伙！”宫崎雪气得脸都鼓起来了。

宫崎雪确实长得精致得像个陶瓷娃娃，只要她不要老是摆出一副凶巴巴的表情，相信无论男女见了她，都会忍不住多看几眼。龙雅刚才故意那么说话贬低宫崎雪，也不过是想作弄一下宫崎雪。但是作弄归作弄，戏言归戏言，龙雅还是懂得分寸的。毕竟对于女生，龙雅对他们的待遇和态度永远比男生好。尊重女生这基本道理，可是龙雅的座右铭。

龙雅见玩笑开得差不多了，便恢复一本正经的模样。“好了，不逗妳了。在此跟妳道个歉，刚才只是跟妳开个玩笑，妳可别当真啊！”龙雅还微微欠身，诚心诚意地跟宫崎雪赔罪。这会儿倒是轮到宫崎雪愣住了。

看了宫崎雪惊讶的表情一眼，龙雅禁不住发出会心一笑。这种笑容很自然，没有任何邪气，让人感觉很温暖。宫崎雪再次傻住。除了邪恶的微笑，原来这越前龙雅也会笑得这么窝心迷人哦？

龙雅伸出五指在宫崎雪眼前晃来晃去，轻声唤道：“喂，女人，妳干嘛？回神咯！”

过了一会儿，宫崎雪从错愕中回神。天啊，她在发什么花痴？！现在可不是发花痴的时候，更何况对象还是她筹划已久的目标人物！

“你干嘛啦！”宫崎雪用力地打掉龙雅的烦人的手。

啪——！！！

“嗷唔……女人，妳打我干嘛？！痛咧！”龙雅摸摸自己被打得红通通的手背。

宫崎雪故作镇静地回话道：“谁……谁让没事把手放在我面前晃来晃去的哦！”

“我可是好心没好报，天晓得妳在那里发什么呆，叫了妳那么多声妳都没反应的。”真是的，这女人下手也真重。龙雅从小到大还真的是没被几个人打过，更何况还是女人。基本上是女性生物见了龙雅这个万人迷就会被迷倒在他的魅力之下，要不然就是被他的磁场吸引。屈指算一算，宫崎雪是第二个敢这么对他动手的女生。第一个，相当而然的就是网坛界精灵－小公主Sally！

“就不过是被轻轻打了一下罢了，你用得着这么大惊小怪的吗？”宫崎雪必须承认，她说这话时有点底气不足。毕竟她也知道自己刚才下手时是比平时的力道重了那么一点点。就那么一点点而已。

“想不到宫崎雪竟然不仅仅是个凶巴巴的泼妇，还是个理直气壮喜欢恶人先告状的人。”

宫崎雪闻言气急，正想发飚之际，却见龙雅又开口了。

“无缘无故突然发飚对我动粗，现在还敢说话那么大声噢？”龙雅故作一脸惊奇。

理亏的宫崎雪无言以对，眼神不由自主瞟到龙雅的手背。清晰可见的掌印是最好的证明。

龙雅看穿宫崎雪的心理，忍不住暗笑。

“好啦！对不起，我又不是故意的。亏你还是个男人，长得这么大块头，哪里知道会这么没用……”宫崎雪不甘不愿的撇撇嘴。

龙雅摇头失笑，也不想再继续争论下去了。  
“算了，我也不想再跟妳追究，就算是我自己倒霉好了。宫崎雪，不然我们俩来谈个合作交易怎么样？”

合作？交易？  
宫崎雪好奇地竖起耳朵专注聆听。

“既然妳和我……”龙雅用手指指了指宫崎雪，又指了指自己。“我们都厌烦了没完没了的谈判。依我看，这签约的问题再争论下去也不会有什么好结果的。到最后……恐怕也只是浪费妳和我宝贵的时间和精力罢了。”

闻言，宫崎雪用力地点头表示认同。  
得到支持，龙雅微笑地继续说道：“所以我决定了！”

“决定签约了？！”宫崎雪脸上的笑靥如花，灵动的双眼格外动人。

龙雅脸上的笑容扩大。“错！是决定介绍一些好生意给妳，让妳不至于空手而归。而我恳求妳高抬贵手，就别来缠着我了。”

“那可不行！你的合约，我是一定要拿到手的。”宫崎雪却丝毫不想让步。

“唉……我说啊，我该怎么说妳才会明白啊？”龙雅再次斩钉截铁地给于肯定。“宫崎雪，妳还是打消这个念头吧！我是绝对不会签约的。从来就没有经纪人能管得住我，也没有人能够逼迫或成功说服我签约，所以我看妳还是放弃吧！”

“不！我想做‘例外’的那个人。”  
这一点，宫崎雪倒是很坚决，虽然她不曾相信过奇迹。

简单的一句话，却让龙雅的心底激起一波波涟漪。‘例外’的那个人？  
这话，在过去的某年某月的某一天，有个人也这么对龙雅说过。

龙雅愣了一会儿，深深地吸了一口气。  
“宫崎雪，如果我们的立场不是对立的话，我想，我们有机会做朋友噢！”

宫崎雪不明白龙雅为何突然转移话题。  
“不用扯开话题。越前龙雅，你为何这么执着？既然不想我烦着你，你就签字啊！不用跟我讨交情，朋友？哼！我从来就不相信这世上会有真心的朋友。我，宫崎雪，只相信钱！因为钱是最可靠的，也最忠心，它永远都不会出卖你。”

龙雅不动声色地观察了宫崎雪一会儿，难得表现出正经的神情，柔声问道：“妳以前是不是遭遇过什么事啊？”

宫崎雪重重地呼出了一口气，根本不想回答龙雅的问题。  
“越前龙雅，合约就在那里，想签的话就给我马上签了。不想签也没关系，反正我就是会继续缠着你，直到你厌烦的那一天，等到你自己妥协把合约签了，我就会很自动的在你的世界完完全全的消失，永远都不会再出现在你的面前了。”

龙雅认真地打量着宫崎雪，尔后，歪头看了桌上的牛皮色纸袋。  
“既然妳非要给我两条路走，就别怪我。我一向来都是忠于自己的心，从来都不会委屈自己。而我的选择是……”

听了龙雅的话，宫崎雪还没搞懂其中深意。就迟钝的见到龙雅拿出那份印有国际网球协会特殊标志图形的合约，然后丝毫没有任何犹豫的轻轻一撕。

“慢、着……！”宫崎雪来不及阻止悲剧的发生，就见到可怜的合约已经被龙雅无情的分尸了。

宫崎雪瞪大双眸，震惊地看着龙雅和那份被撕成两半的合约，一时呆愣无语。

龙雅缓缓说道：“这就是我的第三选择。合约，已经被我撕了。所以，妳还是乖乖的接受我的建议，我们做个交易。妳一样有钱赚，我也可以解脱，这是双赢的局面，对妳对我都是最好的选择。”

“笑话。都做到这个地步了，你觉得我有可能会就这么轻易地放过你吗？”这是第一次，宫崎雪看着目标将合约撕了，却无力阻止。以前，从来就没有人会这么做。这对宫崎雪来说是一个打击。

“我想也是。”龙雅很清楚宫崎雪的为人，她是不会善罢甘休的。但是他越前龙雅也不是一个愿意随便随便妥协的人。“妳怎么想，我管不着。总之，就算妳再拿合约来，我一样会毫不留情地撕掉。宫崎雪，妳是个聪明人，一定也能明白我不想签约的决心。”

宫崎雪抬头，炙热的目光直视龙雅的眼睛。原本想看透龙雅的心思，却发现原来自己真是自视过高了。龙雅的眼睛像是深不见底的黑谭，她看不穿、也看不透。能这么毫不犹豫撕掉合约的人，龙雅还是第一个，史无前例。

整间教室顿时寂静得连根针掉落的声音都能听得一清二楚，气氛也降至冰度。  
两人就这么的站着，若有所思地二人沉浸在自己混杂的思绪中，久久不能自拔。

第二回合签约战：越前龙雅（2）VS 宫崎雪（0）。  
这一次龙雅的胜利，却没有让他感到开心。相反的，一种沉重的心情挥之不去。

而在青学的某处，有个危险人物正缓缓逼近。


	26. 一触即发

青学网球男队练习的球场外，出现了一个不属于这间学校的人。他身穿立海大学校的网球校队制服，肩上还背着与他形影不离的网球包。他的眼神里头尽是不屑的嘲讽神情，用最嚣张跋扈的姿态傲视在球场练习的青学一众社员，嘴唇微动似在念念有词。

“这就是青学啊？哼！看来也不怎么样嘛…… ”

说到立海大，在日本网球界内可以说是无人不知，无人不晓。他们是永远的王者，蝉联了无数的冠军头衔。立海大的球员每个的实力都深不可测，各个都是高中网球界精英中的精英。而此刻出现在青学的立海大校队成员，也有着让人闻风丧胆的称号——恶魔。

“天啊！那不是……我们在录影带里看到的那个恶魔吗？！”正在拾球的胜雄无意间瞥见不远处的，吓得腿都快软了。前几天，他才与一些社员聚集在休息室看着好不容易拿到手的比赛录影。可是却见到了一幕幕可怕的画面。有着‘恶魔’之称的切原赤也满眼通红，诡异妖艳的红色血丝布满双眼。比赛中，切原赤也他化身力大无穷的恶魔，将球死命地打向对手的身体弱点。这种凶悍的打法哪里是在打网球？！根本都是在借网球之名，光明正大的打人嘛！与切原赤也对战的对手发出阵阵哀号，切原赤也却像是视若无睹一样，还展现嗜血的本色势必将对手逼入死角，不放过任何置对方于死地的机会。

其他的球员听到胜雄的惊呼，都下意识的把头看向球场外。意料中的事，大伙儿的脸上都出现了惊恐万分的表情。

没错！来人正是立海大的潜力新人——恶魔切原赤也！他之所以被称作恶魔，全都是因为他那犀利无比的球风。切原赤也的拿手绝活‘指节发球’，让数不尽的高手栽倒在他的手里。与他对打的球员不仅仅是输在他那可怕的球风下，更多的是输掉了尊严，有时还得赔上一生惨痛的代价。

切原赤也拥有特殊的体质，只要他一兴奋起来，在情绪的波动下，他的双眼就会渐渐变得通红。红色的眼睛代表着他正享受着当下的刺激快感，见到对手被他打得还无招架之力、狼狈地只能束手无策面对失败，是他最乐于见到的画面。不论对手怎样顽抗，最后也只伤痕累累地饮恨面对输球。

切原赤也，他是恶魔的化身，也是可怕的存在。前阵子，不动峰球队拥有国手级实力的主将——橘桔平，也被切原赤也打得体无完肤，以正常实力去比赛，最后的结果也只能用惨烈二字来形容。这么说一点也不过分！因为若实力不在切原赤也之上，只要和切原赤也打过球的人，最终一定是被切原赤也用网球打得一身是伤，有些球员甚至差点就被切原赤也给废掉了。

崛尾看清了来人的容貌后，也被吓得不轻。  
他结结巴巴道：“他…他……他怎么会出现在这的？！”

胜郎用力的咽下因害怕过度卡在喉咙处的口水，才用急切的语气说道：“教练和大石副社长都陪着手塚社长去看医生治手伤了。现在怎么办啊？”怎么偏偏选在教练和队长不在的时候来啊！

切原赤也似乎也发现了胜雄他们三人，还特意摆出一副无害的笑脸。但是那笑容对见识过切原赤也可怕的球技后的众人而言，那绝对是犹如鬼魅般最可怕的表情了。只见他们被吓得拔腿就跑，一路奔向专门给于校队练习的球场那边。

切原赤也一脸无趣地扰扰头。真是的，跑什么跑啊！  
其实人性本善，切原赤也在不打球时……更正。应该是在不兴奋的时候，他也是个普通的正常人。  
瞧，他长得人模人样，眼睛的颜色也与正常人无异，哪里会像个人见人怕的怪物哦？

过了不到半分钟，球场上的人议论纷纷，大家都对不请自来的切原赤也指指点点。大伙儿脸上除了困惑的表情，更多的人显现出的是见到了什么脏东西似的，惊恐万分的神情。专注练习的校队们成员也纷纷看向切原赤也所在的方向，心中也是忐忑不安。来者不善，善者不来。切原赤也突然出现在这里，也不知道会掀起什么风波。

对手都踩上了自己的地盘，来者是客，大伙儿也不想失礼。作为学长的不二和菊丸带领着青学众人缓缓地走向切原赤也。那诡异的气氛让其他的球员们的手心都溢出了冷汗，一股凉意由头到脚，就连手脚也阵阵发麻了。

站稳了脚部，不二面无表情的开口道：“你好，请问有何贵干？”

切原赤也咧开嘴巴，笑容太过于灿烂，不禁让人感到有些做作。  
“今天我是来贵校参观的。听闻你们手塚社长的手伤又复发了，所以特别来关心一下。”

不二冷言道：“谢谢关心，手塚的手伤已经渐渐在复原中。不过你这次特地过来，应该不只是来说这些的吧！”不二撒了一个小谎。其实手塚的手伤不仅没有复原，反而越来越严重。所以今天龙崎教练和大石才会特意带着手塚到外头求诊。

切原赤也闻言，用手指揉了揉、吸了吸鼻子。然后他用有些诡异的笑容，笑言道：“我开门见山的说好了。其实我今天来是特地来见识一下贵校的强大实力的。特别是你们的挂彩社长、人称天才的不二周助、还有一年级传闻中的新星越前龙马！”

众人闻言一怔。乾贞治态度冷淡而坚决地反对。  
“抱歉，想挑战的话，我们就留到下次的比赛吧！我们青学也很期待与你们立海大的交锋时刻。但是现在恐怕不太方便。”

切原赤也像是早料到会被拒绝似的，心情丝毫不受影响，反而笑眯眯的说道：“呵呵~~该不会怕了我了吧？不方便？这借口是挺不错的啦！”

面对切原赤也的挑衅，大伙儿脸上的表情都沉了下来。

环顾周围的所有人，切原赤也满意地在人群中找到了一个矮小的身影。  
“越前龙马，想不想跟我打一场啊？”

桃城武立即出声阻止。“龙马，用不着理他。”

龙马与众人交换了一个眼神，继续紧闭着嘴巴保持沉默。

切原赤也难得来这一趟，说什么也不愿意空手而回。他继续出言挑拨道：“哼！想不到青学的校队竟然都是这种胆小怕事的人。”

这句话成功惹怒在场所有人，唯独一个人倒是依旧保持着惯有的冷静，那就是天才不二周助。

“喂！你说什么？！”桃城武第一个看不惯这种登堂入室欺负人的桥段，凭什么他们要保持沉默。

火爆的海堂薰是第二个发飚的人。如果目光能杀死人，切原赤也不管有几条命也不够赔。  
“你这个混蛋，找打啊！”

切原赤也脸上的笑容依旧灿烂。  
“请你们搞清楚，我是来找人打球的，而不是打架。全国大赛就快到了，我也不想节外生枝，私斗的话最坏的结果双方可是都会被取消参赛资格的。况且我只是来讨教罢了，想跟你们切磋一下球艺。”

“我再重申多一次。想打球的话，我们比赛时见。要是你再不离开，恐怕我得麻烦警卫了。”不二冷静从容的态度让大伙儿都暗自激赏不已。

但是切原赤也怎会就此善罢甘休。只见他从口袋里掏出一颗网球，有意无意地戏言道：“这球没长眼睛啊~！要是不小心打伤了你们其中一个人，不知道会发生什么事呢……”

切原赤也的眼神太过于邪恶，而他的目光正好落在那些普通社员们身上。这次在场的所有人都震惊了。

“臭小子，你要是敢乱来，我就废了你！”海堂薰和桃城武异口同声道。

“海堂、桃城，你们两个别乱来。他只是说说而已，不敢真的动手的。”乾贞治嘴上虽然这么说，但其实心里也没底了。毕竟切原赤也的性格总是飘忽不定，那凶残暴戾的球风往往让人心生怯意。切原赤也连国手级的人物都不放在眼里，而他们这里球技最好的就是不二和龙马了。但是他们俩的球技再高明，恐怕也未必是切原赤也的对手。

切原赤也闻言突然放声大笑。众人警觉地盯着他，大气也不敢喘。

切原赤也看了在场所有人一眼。“打一场球就好，你们全部一起上也无所谓。只要你们赢了这场球我就乖乖离开。”

“哼！这可是你说的。只要我们赢了，你就给我滚出青学！”桃城武愤愤地怒骂着切原赤也。

乾贞治原本还想出声阻止，怎么知道他还来不及阻止，其他人都已经纷纷接下战帖了。

就连脾气最为温和的河村隆也加入了战局。“我们全部一起下场好了。只要我们赢球，你就得马上道歉离开！”

不二阴森的表情凶狠无比。为了维护青学不让人糟蹋，一向来从容不迫的不二也顾不了那么多了。“既然今天是你自己送上门的，就请你不要后悔来过我们青学撂狠话。”

大伙儿纷纷搭腔，力挺青学的校队成员对战放肆的外校生。

“打倒他！打倒他！”气势浩荡的呐喊声淹没球场。

这种场面怎么能少得了龙马呢？  
只见高傲的龙马扬起下巴，挑衅似地瞪着切原赤也。

“切原赤也，你可要好好的陪我打到最后，别挟着尾巴逃走了！”

切原赤也邪邪地勾起嘴角，回瞪着龙马，心情是无比的雀跃兴奋。“那是一定的！”  
总算啊总算~今天能一开眼界，与青学的‘天才球员’们一较高低了！

乾贞治看着这无法收拾的局面，禁不住心道：‘手塚，请你一定要原谅我们的冲动。’

或许，输赢对他们来说一点也不重要。  
他们要的是切原赤也的道歉，金钱都买不到的尊严！


	27. 秒杀

也许早料到了会是这种结果，但至少他们都尝试过。

青学众人各个皆伤痕累累，汗流浃背的他们气喘如牛，只能狼狈不堪的东歪西倒在球场上。切原赤也跟想象中的一样强，就连龙马和不二都陷入了苦战。在所有人都累趴的时候，球场上只剩下龙马和不二奋力对抗切原赤也的身影。龙马和不二的身上都挂了彩。切原赤也像个没心没肺的恶魔，犹如是死神镰刀一样的网球，一次又一次毫不留情地在他们俩人的身上留下痛彻心肺的烙印。

好痛！  
就在龙马再次被球N次打中膝盖的同个部位时，他终于体力不支倒地。疼得冷汗涔涔的他紧咬下唇，试图舒缓这磨人的疼痛。

不二见状立刻飞奔过去，终究还是迟了一步。切原赤也却始终没有收手。一道阴影犹如乌云般遮住龙马和不二的视线，预料中的疼痛再次降临。切原赤也充斥血丝的眼睛，因为激烈兴奋而颤抖的嘴唇挂着邪魅的笑容。切原赤也扬起球拍，发狠地将黄色的网球打向龙马的伤处。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～！！”球场上，龙马再也压抑不住的痛喊出声。狂傲如狮的龙马，什么时候这么失态过。若不是疼痛已经超出了他的忍耐范围，他也决不可能会克制不住自己的痛苦呻吟声。

龙马的右膝盖伤处，淤血凝聚一块儿，已经变成暗紫红色了。切原赤也果然如传言般中疯狂如恶魔，一刻也不给人喘息的机会，甚至故意死命地将球往对手的伤处打去！龙马只觉得自己的右膝盖伤处除了痛、还是痛……透过汗水迷蒙的双眼看着切原赤也，龙马突然心生怯意。有种深深的恐惧感渐渐的在心中发芽。龙马半蹲下来，颤着身体抱着自己痛楚不已的右膝盖。

不二自己也是伤痕累累，但也顾不得自己了。不二咬牙隐忍，立刻跑到龙马的身边察看龙马的伤势。场外的众人见龙马也被切原赤也打得无力招架，都纷纷地劝说阻止。

“龙马、不二，算了吧！别打了！”

“是啊！我们不是他这个恶魔的对手，别打了！”

“快住手啊！再打下去，龙马的腿会被废掉的。不二，我们大家都成了伤兵，经不起折腾了啊！”

“好汉不吃眼前亏，别跟他打了！”

大伙儿在吃了苦头后，方才的气势都被消磨得不见踪影。有时现实就是这么的残酷，想要维护的尊严被践踏得一文不值。但也因为如此，尊严的价值更显珍贵。被看轻都无所谓，没试到最后一刻，结果就是个未知数。就算被逼到墙角也无所谓，没有退路了也妨。就带着永不言败的骨气和天生的傲气跟他拼下去吧！龙马在众人的错愕中再次摇摇欲坠的站起身子。

就算是此刻狼狈不堪，龙马也要笑着走到最后。  
过往的一切努力，难道就为了今天丢掉自己的尊严吗？  
“切原赤也，现在的比数是4比0，没到最后一刻，你休想逃走。”

切原赤也双眼通红，应付了青学所有人后，他的体力似乎也不像最初时保持得那么好了。不过他的状态却尤其的火红，手感和球风丝毫没有任何负面影响，反而还越打越起劲。切原赤也笑看着龙马。“真没想到你还有力气站起来……少了手塚，青学还真是没人了啊……”

不二和众人瞪着切原赤也，却无力反驳。要是就这样输掉这场球，输掉他们想要捍卫的尊严，还真是让人不甘心啊！不二也撑起身子，再次握紧球拍。

龙马则愤愤地盯着切原赤也。沉默了片刻，他突然没头没脑地朝着青学众人喊了一句。  
“桃城学长……你们有没有人看到龙雅那小子？”

这些天练习时都没什么看到龙雅的踪影，依稀记得龙雅说他被一个女生缠住了。依龙雅的性格，他应该不会走出校园范围才对。

切原赤也突然挑高眉毛。  
‘哼！难道青学还有什么秘密队员？龙雅这名字，没听过。不过现在才想要搬救兵，也太迟了点吧。’

青学众人一脸茫然的互看了半晌后，都把视线定格在龙马身上。天晓得龙马突然找起龙雅干嘛……？现在这种时候，就算是神仙再世也未必能扭转局势吧！更何况龙雅虽然是龙马的哥哥，不过他一向来不问世事，只是偶尔客串拉拉队和捡球员罢了。

龙马无视众人眼中的疑虑，直接带着微喘的语气恳求道：“拜托……拜托你们一定找到龙雅。不管怎样……你们都要在这场球结束以前，把那浑蛋小子给我带过来！我们不能就这么输掉这场球！”

众人第一次见到龙马这么急切地目光和恳求的语气，大伙儿都于心不忍。  
再加上看到龙马那隐忍右膝盖伤痛的神情，更让他们为之动容。

“虽然不知道你找龙雅有什么用意，不过放心，我们一定会尽全力把你哥找来的！”桃城武和众人给予保证。

龙马感动地看着众人，不过有句心里话是一定要让他们转告龙雅的。“告诉那个混蛋……要是不想帮我收尸，就给我立刻滚过来！”以龙马现在的状况和体力，可没办法打持久战。他的膝盖痛到麻掉了，也不知道还能挨多几球。 

大伙儿都默契十足的展开行动，分成了几组展开校园寻人队！

—————————————————————

教室弥漫着诡异的气氛。龙雅和宫崎雪两人僵持不下。

撕合约是龙雅最不想走的路。但是为了让宫崎雪死心，这是最好的办法了，也最能表现出自己的决心。龙雅不禁有些懊恼，心道：Jerry那家伙还真是会给人添乱。没事干嘛找个人这么恶整自己哦？

宫崎雪横瞪着美眸。“就算你把合约撕了，我也还是会继续缠着你的。”

龙雅无奈至极，双手扶上前额。  
“唉……老天，我到底是做错了什么事？你为什么要派个恶魔来惩罚我？”

宫崎雪沉着脸，不太搭理龙雅。

龙雅继续语气夸张的说道：“我的天啊～这恶魔听不懂人话，我真的不会跟她沟通了！”

宫崎雪：“……”  
心理活动：@#@#$%#@$%@!

“说吧！妳到底要我怎么做你才肯放过我？”龙雅摊开了双手，一肚子闷气无处宣泄。

宫崎雪依旧不说话。双手环抱于胸前的宫崎雪微微昂起头，眼神中隐藏丝丝诡异的笑意，像是在无声的告诉龙雅。“你说呢？”

“女人，妳真应该庆幸妳是个女人！”龙雅这对女人永远都是睡火山的态度，渐渐地也快变得忍无可忍了。如果面前这个找他签约的不是女的话，早被龙雅整个半死了，然后拿个垃圾袋套住他的头，卯起劲来揍到他爸妈兄弟姐妹祖宗十八代都不认识他！

“我一向都很庆幸我是个女人，至少不会像你们这种臭男人一样！”宫崎雪的语气夹带着丝丝怒意。

龙雅再次摇头摊手，连吵架的雅兴都没有了。忽地，耳边传来一阵阵急促的脚步声和叫唤声。

“龙雅！龙雅！”  
“龙雅学长，你到底在哪里啊？”  
“龙雅学长，网球社那里出大事了！你到底在哪里啊？”  
“龙雅～龙马出事了！”

龙雅和宫崎雪面对突如其来的叫喊声，都感到莫名其妙。原本一脸困惑的龙雅在听到最后一句话时，耳边犹如轰隆作响。龙马出事了？！

虽然不知道发生了什么事，不过龙雅一刻也不敢怠慢，撇下宫崎雪就奔出课室。长廊的另一端，桃城、胜雄和几位网球社团员看见龙雅时，就像见到了救星一般激动。

“龙雅，我们总算找到你了！”桃城气喘吁吁地喊道。

龙雅一改平时懒洋洋爱理不理的态度，反而认真地问出一长串问题。  
“发生什么事了？你们怎么搞到这么狼狈？龙马呢？出什么事了？”

大伙儿不断地喘气休息，话说了一段没一段的，听得龙雅稀里糊涂的。

“切原……恶魔来青学。全部人都受伤了！”胜雄急急地说道。

“龙马说，让你……帮他收尸……”社员A因为大口喘气而遗漏了很多字。

龙雅和刚从教室里走出来的宫崎雪听得心惊胆战的。

“什么？！帮龙马收尸？什么恶魔？”龙雅忍不住吐嘈道：“你们不要太过急，有话慢慢说。”龙雅漫不经心地瞟了一眼身旁的女孩，除了宫崎雪这个小魔女，原来世上还真的有恶魔哦？

“来不及了，龙马让我们来找你！”桃城恢复些许体力后，便赶紧代替大伙儿跟龙雅解释目前的状况。“王者立海大的学生来找碴，我们全挂了彩。现在只剩下龙马和不二在和他拼球，他们伤得不轻。龙马的腿也快被打废了！”

龙雅听了桃城武的话，二话不说立刻用最快的速度跑向球场。

“呃，龙雅，等等我们啊！”桃城赶紧跟在龙雅的后头。这里是三楼校舍。桃城刚追到三楼楼梯口时，便远远地见到龙雅已经抵达一楼了。速度还真是快啊！想不到龙雅这家伙体力竟然这么好？！

宫崎雪眼见发生突发状况，也立刻追上前去。桃城武这才看清与龙雅在一起的人是上次在街头球场时，橘杏跟他介绍的新朋友。桃城武这会儿也没有时间思考这些无聊事了，急急忙忙地追上龙雅的脚步。

———————————————————————

球场上，不二和龙马累倒在地。场外的青学一群人急得如热锅上的蚂蚁般，不断地唤着不二和龙马的名字。

“不二！” “龙马！”

“你们快起来啊！”

切原赤也的球拍再次扬起。

“危险啊！”青学众人失声呐喊。  
乾贞治、河村隆、菊丸、海堂薰……所有的校队成员再也顾不得那么多了，全都进场去挡在了龙马和不二的面前，准备拼死接下切原赤也的那一球。

切原赤也恶魔般的微笑。“你们既然想当英雄，我就顺道送你们一程好了！”

切原赤也用力的挥动球拍，强而有力的球快速地打向乾贞治的手腕。乾贞治一痛，球拍也掉落在地。切原赤也再次利用反弹回去的球，狠狠地再打出下旋杀球。这次遭殃的是菊丸和海堂薰，只见他们痛苦的蹲下身子喊痛。切原赤也似乎打上了瘾，球拍一起一落，球再次飞向河村隆的手臂。河村隆按着手臂无力地跌坐在地。

网球又一次反弹回去切原赤也的场上。他算准时机最后一次扬起球拍，他脸上那鬼魅般的邪恶笑容，让龙马心生怯意，却因脚伤无力抵抗。

切原赤也恶魔般的笑声回旋于耳。  
“越前龙马，这一球打下去你的腿就废了！呵呵呵～”

龙马微微睁眼，被汗水打湿的眼睛无力地睁开。

“龙马……快点逃……不要硬撑！”不二竭力地唤道。

龙马知道自己必须逃开，不过酸痛乏力的全身，体力已经到了最后极限。右膝盖的伤处很痛、很麻……意识涣散的龙马就快失去了知觉。不甘心的他眼角余光瞥见5-0的比数。就这么输球，他真的很不甘心……很不甘心！可恶！龙雅为什么还不出现……？

龙马心中对龙雅有些怨言。不是说好会准时出席社团活动的吗？不是答应了自己一定会尽量办好社团团员的角色的吗？怎么全部都食言了？还在这种关键时期！

膝盖好痛……！不过龙马已经无力走动。要是这一球再打中右膝盖的同一个伤处，自己的腿会不会真的废掉了？

“龙马……快站起来啊！”

“龙马，危险啊！”是桃城学长的声音。

龙马的精神有些涣散，不过他隐约认得这把声音。切原赤也的球拍高高扬起。疼痛进入倒数阶段。３、２、１……

“砰！”切原赤也的球拍已经打下。

可是，预期的疼痛始终没有到来。

“球拍借一下！”电光石火之际，熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

龙雅随手拿起场上七零八落的球拍，也不知道是属于谁的，他只好礼貌的问了一声。就在所有人都错愕之际，龙雅用来不及掩耳的速度挡在龙马面前，帅气地用球拍挡下了切原赤也的杀球。

“砰！”球被龙雅轻松接下，然后飞到了切原赤也的后方。

“砰咚！”网球准确无误的正中属于界内的白线中心点。

切原赤也没料到会半路杀出个程咬金，自己也愣了一会儿。

龙雅放下球拍，第一个时间马上蹲下身子将虚弱的龙马扶起。龙马软趴趴的身子重量全交给了龙雅，龙雅将他的头枕在自己的肩上，眼底闪过的除了隐藏不住的担忧还有丝丝的愤怒。当龙雅感受到龙马因疼痛而颤抖的身躯时，突然有种自己干嘛不一头撞死算了的念头。毕竟哪有哥哥明明都和弟弟读了同间学校，进了同一个社团，还能让自己的弟弟在他眼皮底下伤得这么重。

“小不点！醒一醒！”龙雅轻轻拍打龙马的脸颊，边低头检视龙马右膝盖上的伤处。惨不忍睹的右膝盖，周围的皮肤都肿了起来，肤色因为淤血凝聚而变成暗紫色。龙雅动作轻柔的用手指轻轻按了按伤处，怎料惹得龙马一阵激痛发出阵阵的呻吟声，不断地无力挣扎。

“呃啊啊…好痛！”

看到龙马这副模样，龙雅心疼至极。越前家的小不点，就只能给他和老爸欺负罢了，其他人没门！竟然敢把他最宠爱的小不点伤成这副模样，龙雅就恨得牙痒痒的。环顾四周，全是遍体鳞伤的青学伤兵，龙雅的气就不打一处来。

只见龙雅斜斜地勾起嘴角一方，那笑容邪恶无比犹如撒旦在世。犀利的眼神带着与平时不同的狠劲儿，浑身散发出来的磁场让人感到一种无法形容的压迫感，而龙雅的额上摆明的写着：生人勿近！

龙雅带着散发危险气息的邪气笑意，咬牙切齿道：“混蛋！你给我报上名来！”

不仅仅是切原赤也感到错愕，就连青学众人都感到惊奇不已。  
此刻的龙雅杀气腾腾，全身散发出慑人的气势。

天啊！这真的是那个平时一副软骨头模样的龙雅吗？平时有墙就靠墙，没墙就靠在别人肩上的龙雅？成天不见踪影，跑去偷懒打盹儿的龙雅？除了收球、收网，就只会帮人捡球的龙雅？偶尔客串拉拉队的龙雅？不是泡妞就是哄骗美眉的龙雅……？

没有人会料到龙雅会轻而易举地就接下切原赤也凶狠的下旋杀球。更想不到的是尽然只用了不到一秒的时间，这么短的时间内，要救人又要挡下杀球。龙雅究竟是何方神圣啊？

“龙雅！这球接得好啊！”好不容易回神，场外场内的青学众人都激动欢呼。就连平日里跟龙雅八字不合、贴错门神的荒井也难得的拍案叫绝。

龙雅这会儿也没空理会他们。因为切原赤也现在正瞪大着眼睛望着龙雅，他的眼神里有杀气。

切原赤也凶神恶煞地开口说道：“龙雅？你是哪根葱啊？听都没听过。不过刚才那一球，接得倒是挺不错的。别这么生气嘛……想帮你们青学的人报仇，就来陪我玩玩吧！”

龙雅没有答话，反而嚣张地反击道：“哦~那你又是那根葱啊？这里是青学，不是你想来就来，想走就想走的地方。更不是你一个喜欢，就能来捣乱的地方！”哼！连我你都敢招惹，我看你是不要命了！

“哼哼！”切原赤也满不在乎的冷哼两声，然后不屑的说：“请问你是哪位啊？我这人倒也不是被吓大的，你们青学的实力也不过如此嘛！既然技不如人，弱者是没有资格说话的。”

龙雅闻言不怒反笑。“哈哈~我说啊，来青学读书倒也来对了。”到底有多久了？龙雅自己也忘了。只记得好久好久以前直到现在，都没有遇到过这么欠扁的人了。世上敢挑衅龙雅的人并不多，多半的人全在听到了他的名号，有些人连面也没见着，就被吓得腿软、做鸟兽散。

“你笑什么？”切原赤也问出了很白痴的问题。

龙雅邪恶的笑容里隐藏着显而易见的怒气。“笑你啊！死到临头还这么嘴硬。既然你嫌命长懒得呼吸，那我也只好勉为其难送你一成了。”既然人都来了，就一定要和我把这场球局打完，让我尽一尽地主之谊。

切原赤也呆愣了一会儿。看着身穿普通社团球员制服的龙雅，尔后缓缓笑言道：“你倒是挺有自信的嘛，不过只怕最后倒下的会是你。我一定要击垮你……你这个无名小卒！”

无名小卒？哼呵，还真是难得一见的笑话。龙雅一脸无所谓，道：“不错的评价。你说话的艺术最好和你的球技一样好，否则我一定让你走进青学，躺着出去，后悔来打伤我们青学的人！”天堂有路你不走，地狱无门你硬闯进来。既然如此，就别怪我越前龙雅手下无情。

众人听到龙雅要和恶魔切原赤也轧球，都显得不知所措。  
“龙雅，你小心点。不要冲动啊！切原赤也不是普通人！”

“龙雅，别打了。今天就到此为止了。我们这儿已经伤兵累累，别又加上你了。这场球划不来啊！”

“龙雅，还是算了吧！”

听着青学众人你一言我一语的劝架，龙雅面无表情似乎对此充耳不闻。倒在龙雅怀里的龙马困难地用尽全身力气让自己坐直，轻声地对龙雅说道：“替我好好教训这擅闯别人学校的恶魔小子！”

众人闻言又是一阵错愕。敢情龙雅竟然是什么深藏不露的高手？要不然龙马这小子怎么还能在被人打得这么惨烈的情况下，还能大言不惭地让龙雅教训对方？

龙雅低头看着龙马，露出慢慢的自信。“那是一定的。”

“桃城，麻烦你替我照顾小不点还有不二他们。这场球我替你们打！”

一阵带着凉意的强风追来，天空上方的阳光被厚重的云朵遮掩。突如其来的天气变化，似有山雨欲来风满楼的意境。大伙儿不自觉抬头仰望苍穹。

起风了。  
大树上的叶子纷纷飘落。  
这场球，注定掀起潮来暗涌的风暴。


	28. 手下留情

乌云密布的天空，冰冷的空气里带来丝丝寒意。  
呼啸而过耳边风声宛如恶魔在低声细语一般，让人感到心里阵阵发毛。

“这气氛怎么会这么怪异噢？”  
胜雄搓了搓发冷的双手，视线紧盯着随时开打的球局。

堀尾也忍不住附和道：“好可怕的感觉，总觉得有什么不好的事情就快要发生一样。”

胜郎吞了吞口水，用怀疑的语气轻声问道：“龙雅学长真的没问题吗？对方可是立海大的正选队员，不如认输算了吧？”

闻言，众人的目光焦点全锁定在龙雅的身上。龙马坐在地上，微微仰头看着龙雅，眼神坚定不移。青学的其他正选队员也都纷纷露出半信半疑的表情，他们还真的是找不到任何一个理由可以阻止他们怀疑去龙雅的能力。可别说他们不挺自己的队员，要怪也只能怪他们对龙雅的了解就只停留在负面的印象中。龙雅平时在社团的表现都平平无奇，大伙儿甚至连龙雅拿球拍的样子都没有见过。刚才虽然见到龙雅在关键时刻挺身而出救下龙马，不过那一球打得实在是有点像是少见的奇迹，也不知道龙雅是不是误打误撞的。

“龙马，龙雅他真的行吗？”桃城弱弱地问了一句。  
众人面面相觑，没建立多少的信心也开始动摇。

乾贞治这位参谋推了推黑色眼镜。“立海大切原赤也的球风犀利无比，完全没有任何死角。虽然没有收集过龙雅的任何数据，不过凭良心说，这场球对龙雅非常不利。”

“连我们这里最行的不二和龙马都对他没辙，我看龙雅输的几率确实是挺高的。”菊丸虽然不想打击己方的士气，不过说句心里话，他也不希望龙雅受伤。“在还没有受伤前，不如我们认输吧！”

听了菊丸的话，大家都重重地叹了口气。龙马坐在地上，双手轻抚着膝盖上的伤处，缓缓开口道：“与其担心龙雅输球，你们倒不如替切原赤也担心好了。那混蛋把我们全部打伤，龙雅才不会轻易放过他咧！”

见龙马和龙雅如此自信，困惑的不二若有所思地低头思考。

球场上，龙雅随意挥动着刚刚向龙马借来的球拍。龙马一向来惯用叫得出名字的名牌球拍，龙雅用起来倒也是蛮顺手的。虽然对龙雅来说，球拍的品质好坏对球赛的结果并无多大影响。不过对于真正了解网球的球员来说，能用上一把好球拍打球可是非常荣幸的一件事。因为只有懂得真正网球的人，才会对本身用的球拍品质有所要求。

龙雅瞄了计分板上的比数一眼，用满不在乎的语气开口说道：“ 5–0 ，就照着刚才的比数继续将这场球打完吧！”

切原赤也那布满血丝的红色眼睛，让他脸上的笑容显得更加邪恶。“你确定吗？如果你这个普通社员都不介意的话，我倒是无所谓，因为对我并没有任何损失。”

普通社员？龙雅低头看着自己的装扮，接着露出惯有的邪气微笑，用不屑的语气对着切原赤也说道：“哼！以貌取人可是会吃大亏的哦！今天我倒要让你见识下青学的厉害。用不着正选队员，我这个无名小卒一样也能够轻而易举的打倒你！”

切原赤也闻言呵呵大笑。“呵呵呵……”

龙雅毫无畏惧地迎上切原赤也挑衅的目光，嘴角也勾起嘲讽的笑意。

大伙儿见到这一幕，心里都感觉怪异至极。不二低声问道：“龙马，龙雅他是会打网球的吧！他的实力在你之上？”看了刚才那一幕，不二可不认为龙雅只是运气好瞎蒙到的。

龙马看着在球场上神采飞扬的龙雅，用平淡的语气回答。“放心好了，切原赤也的实力再强也不可能强得过龙雅。”关于这点，龙马倒是可以非常肯定。

众人闻言又是一愣。  
宫崎雪静默地旁观事情的发展，心中难得对龙雅产生一丝丝的好奇。传言中的龙雅，可是个人人敬畏的风云人物。可原来私底下的龙雅竟然也会为了替弟弟和队友出气而失去平时的冷静，打量着怒气冲冲的龙雅，宫崎雪的嘴角也扬起一抹笑意。

来日本的时候，宫崎雪其实也调查过日本各校网球选手的详细资料。这也是为了方便她赚外快的职业病之一。对于立海大的正选选手，行内人对他们的评价是实力顶尖的国手级人物，假以时日一定能登上世界级排名。不过可惜呀，可惜。现在这位立海大的切原赤也杠上的，可是闻名国际网坛界的世界级高手！国手级选手对上世界级高手，宫崎雪不禁莞尔一笑，这比赛结果已经很明显了。

球场上围绕着不平静的磁场，气氛即紧张又古怪。大伙儿的眼睛一瞬也不眨地盯着，一刻也不敢转移目光，深怕会错过什么经典画面似的。看到龙雅这么自信，听了龙马的保证，青学众人很有默契地不再询问龙雅的自信心源自哪里，也不再追问龙马关于龙雅的实力。虽然大伙儿的心里还是有疑问，但是事情都发展到这节骨眼上了，他们倒也收拾心情开始专注看比赛，在心底默默支持着为他们而战的龙雅。

苍穹乌云密布，风很大，刮得树叶纷纷飘落。  
切原赤也笑里藏刀地说道：“看起来会下一场大雨呢！”

龙雅遥望天空半晌后，微微点头示意。  
“没关系，速战速决。我要在下雨前让你乖乖认输道歉。”

切原赤也冷哼几声，动作利落地开始发球局，而他的球落点位置是龙雅的膝盖。龙雅的眼睛危险的眯了起来，眼神是前所未有的认真。在眨眼的瞬间，只听‘砰咚’一声，黄色的网球停留在切原赤也的场上。

众人怔了一怔，一时不知作何反应。  
过了良久之后，一阵雀跃的欢呼声才在耳边响起。

“青学！青学！青学！”

那瞬间到底发生了什么事，众人根本都没有看清，就连和龙雅对打的切原赤也也懵懂不知。切原赤也愣住了。“好快……”这家伙是怎么回的球？竟然快得根本看不清球路？！

龙马微微一笑。“就说不用担心了嘛，龙雅不会让我们失望的。”

大伙儿闻言都傻愣愣地盯着龙雅。  
龙雅用右手将球拍架在肩上，语气不善的催促道：“我说，你到底还要不要打球的啊？现在不是让你欣赏我球技的时候，我们还得赶在下雨前打完这球呢！”

切原赤也被激得说不出话来，狠狠地瞪了龙雅一眼后又再次回到指定位置上准备发球。

“砰咚！”第二球，预料中的再次被龙雅漂亮回击。

“砰咚！”第三球。

“砰咚！”第四球。

龙雅得意洋洋地接受青学众人的欢呼。切原赤也气得牙痒痒的却无力反击。  
宫崎雪看着认真打球的龙雅，心中升起异样的情感。现在她终于有点了解龙雅这家伙吸引狂蜂浪蝶的本事了，原来这家伙认真打球的样子还真的是挺好看的。

终于轮到了龙雅的发球局。龙雅勾起邪气十足的微笑，压根不把对手放在眼里。网球被龙雅抛得高高的，一个微微曲膝的动作。下一秒，毫不迟疑地将攻势凌厉的外旋发球打出。

“外旋发球？！”切原赤也没料到龙雅会打出这么犀利难缠的发球，一时半刻又愣住了。

这家伙到底是什么来头啊？恐怕不是普通社员这么简单吧！  
切原赤也开始怀疑起龙雅的真实身份了。

青学众人看到龙雅压倒性的实力，都纷纷鼓掌欢呼。不过回头想想，大伙儿也都不禁有些困惑和惊讶，因为他们谁也没有料到龙雅的实力竟然会这么强。

乾贞治拿着笔和笔记本忙着记录龙雅的资料，嘴里还念念有词道：“好厉害！没想到龙雅的实力竟然这么强？！”

不二看着与切原赤也实力悬殊的龙雅，也开始惊讶地问龙马。  
“龙马，龙雅的实力不是普通的强。除了天生的网球天分，他的这种球技恐怕是从小就开始锻炼、累积出来的成果吧？！”

桃城武和菊丸也忍不住惊呼。“龙雅真的好强！没想到在青学，竟然还能看到将外旋发球打得如此纯熟的人。”

场上，龙雅再次熟练地打出犀利的外旋发球。切原赤也恢复常态，暗自思考应对策略。外旋发球的威力虽然比其他发球来得大，不果要回击也不是难事。只要能看清球路……  
切原赤也准备就绪，无惧地在球的落点位置等待接球，可惜他的策略还是失败。

“糟糕！球的旋转次数好快，冲击力也比想象中的猛！”切原赤也错愕地愣了半秒，网球打在地面上后，迅速地反弹从他的脸颊旁飞过。切原赤也一时不察，狼狈地跌坐在地。

“龙雅果然不是普通的强！”青学众人都很有默契地下了终极结论。桃城武他们终于可以了解为什么刚才在那么危急的时刻，龙马还执意要他们把龙雅找出来了。

听到队友们一直夸赞龙雅，龙马心情郁闷地盯着在场上威风凛凛的龙雅，小声地嘀咕道：“他的实力才不只这样呢……”

宫崎雪敏感的听到细微的低喃声，忍不住看了龙马一眼。  
微微抬头仰望被乌云遮盖的天空，龙雅闭眼享受着沙沙的风吹拂脸庞的冰凉寒意。切原赤也见龙雅这种无视自己的傲慢态度，气愤地瞪红了眼。

在这种天气的衬托下，嘴角挂着恶魔般笑容的龙雅更添上几分邪气。龙雅作状打了个哈欠，用不屑的眼神瞟了切原赤也一眼。“真是无趣啊，原本还以为你有多大能耐。”

切原赤也恶狠狠地瞪着龙雅。龙雅一脸无所谓，用同一种调调挑衅道：“想打球的话就快点站起来，别倒在地上博同情了！我还要赶在下雨前打完这无聊的球，还请你多多配合啊！”

切原赤也在羞愤交加的情绪中站直身子，再次迎战。龙雅看了这刮风打雷的天气一眼，无奈地再次开球。龙雅眼中复杂的情绪让人看不透。明明处于优势的他却看起来烦躁不堪，像是被什么事困扰了一样。

宫崎雪明亮的眼睛闪过一丝笑意。  
呵呵……真想不到越前龙雅竟然还会为了保护对手而手下留情。

不知不觉，球局终于在青学众人的欢呼声中来到尾声，比数也追平了。

意料中的，龙雅不费吹灰之力就让拥有恶魔称号的切原赤也累趴倒地。  
意外中的，龙雅竟然没有对切原赤也下重手，也没有伤到切原赤也半分。

整场球局，切原赤也竟然除了发球外，就再也没有机会回击球。胜败已经很明显了。短短的几分钟内，龙雅扭转整个局势，将5-0 的球局追成平手。龙雅没有任何压力，轻轻松松的打球，甚至连一滴汗也还未流下。

风势减弱，耳边却传来阵阵响彻云霄的雷声。

龙雅一脸不耐烦地再次催道：“喂！想打球的就快点，我还赶时间。要是不打的话，你现在可以乖乖认输道歉，然后给我马上滚出青学！”

龙雅这话一出，引起了连锁反应。

只见青学众人都气势磅礴的叫嚣道：“道歉！道歉！道歉！道歉！道歉！”

呐喊声一阵高过一阵，就连雷声也似乎被青学众人的叫嚣声覆盖了。

龙雅居高临下俯视狼狈倒地的切原赤也，脸上尽是嘲讽的笑容。

河村隆爱心泛滥，突然心生不舍之意。  
“唉……突然觉得切原赤也好像也蛮可怜的。”

龙马忍不住出声道：“学长，你可别同情心泛滥。对他那种恶魔，要是不打倒他，可怜的就是我们这些可能会被他废掉的人了。”

大伙儿闻言都纷纷点头表示赞同。  
不二则沉默低头，若有所思。

龙雅的实力还真是深不可测。第一次亲眼见到龙雅以压倒性的胜利，轻而易举的从把自己打得惨兮兮的切原赤也那里一分一分地拿下分数。不二心里所受的震撼不是能用三言两语就能解释得清楚的。龙雅不是普通的强……这点在见识过龙雅的实力后，不二感同身受。可是现在不二脑袋里所想的，全是对于龙雅这个谜团的好奇心。像龙雅这种网球高手，为什么会甘愿屈身于青学，甚至隐藏实力当个普通的社团成员。回想着过去龙雅客串拉拉队、甚至帮忙捡球收网的画面，不二心中的疑问又渐渐扩大了。

“道歉！道歉！道歉！道歉！”青学众人的呐喊声震耳欲聋，他们愤愤不平地喊出心中的怨气。刚才被切原赤也羞辱的画面，一幕一幕的回放在脑海中，让他们心头上的愤怒难消。

切原赤也对眼前一切视若无睹，此刻他关心的只有一件事。“可恶……你到底是何方神圣？！”切原赤也不服气地赤手捶打硬邦邦的地面，力气之大让他的手都受了伤。不过那些他都不在乎，这点疼痛度根本无法消除他心中的羞愤之意。

比数维持在 5-5 ，切原赤也似乎没有继续缠斗的打算，龙雅更没有雅兴继续这场无聊至极的球赛。以他的实力要赢下这场球简直是易如反掌，胜利更是他的囊中之物。若不是念在对手还只是个高中生，龙雅不想下重手，要不然他哪里会跟切原赤也瞎耗了那么多时间？

龙雅冷眼瞪着切原赤也。“奉劝你一句，最好不要随便以貌取人，那样可是会吃大亏的。”

切原赤也心有不甘地咒骂了几声。龙雅不是一个好脾气的人，不过对于这种没水准的咒骂，龙雅也算是大师级人物。但是龙雅现在没有雅兴吵架，因为天气变化得实在太快了，龙雅可不想又变成落汤鸡。打定了主意，龙雅决定用最直接的方法让切原赤也闭上嘴巴。重新握好球拍，龙雅随手拿了一粒网球把玩着。

龙马早已体力耗尽，虚弱的用手轻轻抚摸受伤的膝盖，一脸吃痛的咬牙却忍着不发出呻吟声。他竭力睁眼看着龙雅再次握起球拍，眼神却渐渐地变得浑浊不清。大伙儿的目光焦点都聚集在龙雅和切原赤也的身上，一时之间倒也没有人注意到了龙马的情况。

众人诧异，却也不知道龙雅打着什么主意。

宫崎雪却在这时候开了口。  
“切原赤也，我看你也闹得差不多了吧！现在乖乖道歉离开，对你或许是最好的选择了。”

龙雅好奇地打量着宫崎雪。“女人，真想不到妳也挺热心助人的嘛。竟然会在关键时刻，跳出来帮切原赤也解围。”

宫崎雪不理会龙雅，继续说道：“切原赤也，见好就收这四个字你应该明白吧？趁着现在还没什么损失，你还是赶快道歉离开吧！现在跟你打球的越前龙雅，绝对不是你能惹得起的人。”

切原赤也一脸不解，众人也都是一副匪夷所思的模样。

龙雅轻藐地斜视切原赤也一眼。朗声道：“有些人是不见棺材不掉泪，既然如此，我就让你免费上一堂课吧！”

余音一落，龙雅早已将球抛起，球拍也已经扬起。切原赤也一脸错愕地呆在原地，惊吓中的他动弹不得。杀气腾腾的龙雅连眼神都变得犀利无比，一阵旋风般的扣杀球目标对准着切原赤也的膝盖。

“天啊？！龙雅他该不会……”  
“难道龙雅学长要打向切原赤也的膝盖？！”  
就在大伙儿的惊呼声中，网球以疾速掠过切原赤也的膝盖旁打向地面，藉由强劲的反弹力网球飞向切原赤也身后那高高的青色铁丝围栏，最后网球卡在铁丝网中不动。

龙雅的语气里警告意味浓厚。“这只是个警告。看在你这么弱的份上，我也不想落得欺负弱小的罪名，所以就饶了你吧！”

众人闻言又是一愣。而龙雅也没有闲着，随手又拣起另一粒网球。惊魂未定的切原赤也呆呆地看着龙雅再次拿起网球，失去思考能力的他也仿佛失去行动能力，只能愣在那里不动。这一次，龙雅却做出了惊人之举。只见原本用右手执拍的他竟然换成左手执拍。

“慢着、慢着……难道说，龙雅学长他竟然跟龙马一样是个左撇子？！”胜郎忍不住惊呼到。

“我的天啊！”桃城武和乾贞治他们那些校队也看傻了眼。  
自从龙雅出现在这球场上后，所有的主导权就像是被龙雅主宰了一般。而他们全部人就只能按照龙雅安排的故事情节一幕幕地看完这场惊心动魄的球赛。

不等众人反应，龙雅淡定地挥动球拍，帅气的打出强劲的外旋发球。换成惯用的左手执拍以后，威力果然非同凡响。不仅仅是球速变快，就连威力也是刚才用左手时的几十倍。

这次网球再次打向切原赤也的后方青色铁丝围栏，不过却没有卡在隙缝中，反而准确无误地打在铁丝的衔接处。过猛的球速和力道打在铁丝网正面的瞬间，铁丝网发出阵阵声响。而刚才卡在铁丝网隙缝中的网球，在猛烈的冲击下掉了下来。

“咚…咚…咚……”两颗网球落在地面上，有规律的弹跳着。

咚…咚…咚……就如同在场的每一人的心脏，快速地跳动着。  
这场面实在是太过震撼。球场上顿时一片鸦雀无声，雷声也在不知何时停止了。

切原赤也竭力地抬头看着龙雅。

宫崎雪适时出声。“放弃吧！你是打不过他的。”

大伙儿都处在极度震惊的错愕中，久久无法回神。龙雅看着宫崎雪半晌，原本还想仔细打量她一番，却被突如其来一声闷响中打断了思绪。伤重的龙马终于体力不支倒地。

“小不点？！”看见昏死过去的龙马，龙雅早已被被吓得魂飞魄散。真是不及格的哥哥，竟然一个人瞎玩到忘了自己的弟弟还受伤的说。龙雅不敢怠慢，用强而有力的双臂打横将龙马抱起，立即飞奔到校园的医务室。


	29. 兄弟情

夜幕低垂，点点繁星挂在天空陪伴着寂寞的月。孤单的龙马坐在自家后院的网球场上，目光呆滞的盯着夜空发呆。宁静的夜，非常适合用来思考，龙马的思绪停留在下午的那一场球赛。慢慢地回想着记忆里的片段，龙马的手不自觉轻抚着右膝盖的伤处。而在他身后的长廊，不知何时多了一个人影。龙雅全身放松，懒洋洋地倚靠着背后的圆形柱子，默不作声地静静观察不远处的龙马。龙雅脸上的表情不见平日那种轻佻的笑容，也没有充满着邪气的微笑。龙雅的眼神复杂难懂，像是不见底的深潭，看不透也猜不着。

时间一分一秒的流逝，刚下过大雨的空气中还有一丝丝冰冷的凉意。一阵寒风吹来，龙马禁不住打起哆嗦。搓了搓略微冰凉的双手，龙马重重地叹了一口气。他果然不适合思考这种深奥的问题……刚才从睡梦中幽幽转醒，龙马就发现自己身在睡房里。脑袋一时当机，也回忆不起来自己究竟是怎样回到家的。不过有种感觉异常强烈，与切原赤也交手的画面却不断在脑海中回放，在记忆中的铁盒留下深刻的印象。

一向来天不怕、地不怕的龙马，第一次感觉到‘害怕’。这种情感对他而言，是很特别的存在。右膝盖上的伤清晰可见，锥心的疼痛挥之不去，脑海里那可怕的眼神也如梦魇般萦绕着自己不放。布满血丝的红色眼睛，杀气腾腾的切原赤也是第一个让龙马在球场上感觉到害怕的人。就算以前遇过再强大的对手，龙马也不曾退缩过。不过经过与切原赤也这一战，龙马突然失去了所有自己在网球场上引以为傲的自信。当一个人失去了信心，他眼中的世界就会变成一片黑白。犹如慢性毒药的自卑感作祟，失去自信的龙马突然觉得自己在这世界上好像变得好渺小。

遥望一望无际的星空，龙马觉得一点安全感也没有。一颗空荡荡的心起伏不定，找不到平衡点。他不自在的转移目光选择逃避，却又无意间瞥见脚边的网球。这是第一次，龙马觉得网球是个非常碍眼的东西。

龙马脸上露出不耐的表情，随手拿起那颗网球，就用尽全力的抛向远处。烦躁的心情发泄不成，还非常倒霉地一时不小心又拉扯到右膝盖的伤处。

“呃啊……嘶……”龙马痛苦的抱着自己的膝盖，咬牙忍下了阵阵痛楚。

站在不远处的龙雅见到这一幕，无奈地失笑摇头。小不点还有得学呢！

“小不点，你还真是好雅兴。我怎么不知道，原来你还有赏星望月的闲情逸致啊？”龙雅脸上沉重复杂的表情一瞬间消失无踪，现在挂在龙雅脸上的只有惯有的轻浮笑容。

听到了熟悉的声音，龙马立刻寻着声音的方向看去。

当龙马看到龙雅那一脸欠扁的笑容后，他冷冷地开口反问：“大半夜不睡觉，你跑来这里干嘛？”

龙雅伸了伸懒腰，动作缓慢地走向龙马。“这句话应该是我问你的吧！”

龙马面无表情地转过身，继续将注意力放在繁星点点的夜空。  
“无聊。今天很累，没有心情陪你斗嘴。”

龙雅微微一笑，不理会龙马的反对，径自走到龙马的身边坐下。肩并肩坐着的两兄弟，龙雅没有说话，龙马也保持沉默。过了半晌，龙马不耐烦地率先打破沉默。

“喂！你来这里干嘛？我今天心情不好，不要来烦我。”

龙雅佯装委屈地说道：“这也是我家耶……再说了，我什么时候烦到你了？我静静地坐着看星星又没打扰到你。”

龙马一时无语，也没力气跟龙雅狡辩下去。只见龙马闷不吭声地别过脸，不再理会龙雅。龙雅不动声色地近距离观察龙马的神情，脸上的笑容渐渐扩大。

龙马重重的叹了口气。龙雅那张过于迷人的笑脸，又欠扁也很可恶，很难被龙马给忽视掉。  
“唉……你笑什么啦？都跟你说不要烦我了，家里这么大，你为什么偏偏要来这里？”

龙雅灿烂的笑容再一次消失不见。这一次，龙雅难得表现出一副楚楚可怜的弱者模样。  
“冤枉啊~我是见天气好，出来赏赏月亮。哪里知道那么凑巧，你也在这里……”

“呿！少给我装可怜！这表情根本就不适合你。”龙马免费送了一记白眼给龙雅。

龙雅有问必答，乖巧得很。却在有意无意间，慢慢地将龙马从刚才的忧郁情绪中带了出来。  
“那怎样才适合我哦？”

龙马认真地思考了一会儿，脸上浮现诡异的坏笑。  
“呵呵……”龙马突然笑得前翻后仰，像是想到了什么有趣的画面。

“你笑什么？”龙雅困惑的表情一览无遗。

龙马假意干咳了几声。“咳咳……”待恢复常态后，龙马一本正经的回答。“没有什么。”

龙雅打量了龙马一会儿，怀疑地质问。“到底是什么？如果没有什么的话，干嘛会笑到那么白痴？”

龙马反击道：“你的笑容才白痴咧！我的这种叫正常。”

龙雅继续追问，佯装凶狠的说道：“快点说！刚才你干嘛看着我笑得那么古怪？”

龙马一想到自己刚才联想到的画面，无法克制的笑出声来。“哈哈~~~”

龙雅见状更觉得诡异。“喂！快点招供，你在笑什么？”

龙马抵死不从。要是说了出来，龙雅不把他杀了才怪。其实刚才他不过是想到，恐怕最适合龙雅的表情，就是那种放荡不羁、又夹带着一丝邪气、没有一丝认真的轻佻笑容。不过再后来联想到的就是：正在诱骗无知美眉的龙雅，脸上挂着轻浮的邪恶笑容。然后身为正义使者的自己在最危急的时刻出现，帅气地打出完美得无法挑剔的扣杀球，最终的结果就是龙雅那家伙被打趴倒地，鼻子还在下着‘血’。最后的最后，自己高傲的扬起下巴、回眸一笑，说出最经典的台词：你还差得远呢！

龙雅仔仔细细地打量着龙马太过诡异的表情，既好奇却又不耐烦地说道：“小不点，看在我平时那么疼你的份上，快点说嘛… ”

龙马笑得东歪西倒，一不小心又动到了膝盖的伤处，免不了痛呼道：“嘶……好痛！”

龙雅撇撇嘴，难得摆出孩子气一面。  
“少在那里演戏。快说，刚才在笑什么？”

龙马用手捂着自己的右膝盖，痛苦的说道：“我才没有演戏，膝盖是真的很痛咧！”

龙雅用怀疑的目光研究着龙马的表情。最后，忍不住心软的慰问道：“喂，没事了吧？我刚才已经帮你上过药了，要是还疼的话，就只能忍忍了。止痛药什么的可不能随便乱吃。”

龙马微微点头示意。其实他的膝盖真的伤得挺重的，一大片淤血淤青外，伤处除了痛还有一点麻麻的感觉。刚才睡醒下楼梯时，走路都很不方便。一拐一拐的，稍微移动下右脚，膝盖伤处立刻传来阵阵痛楚。

龙雅看了抱住膝盖露出一脸痛楚的龙马一眼，心中也有些不舍心疼。  
“小不点，有没有好点？”

龙马胡乱的点点头。其实觉得右膝盖好像更痛了。在这里坐了一会儿，也没有移动到脚。现在不小心碰到伤处，一阵一阵的痛楚开始从膝盖处蔓延开来。现在整条腿又痛又麻又酸……那个切原赤也还真的是手下不留情，要是龙雅刚才没有紧急出现，只怕自己的脚还真的是会被废掉。一想到这里，龙马的痛楚好像被减少了一些。因为脑袋里装着的都是恶魔切原赤也的可怕眼神和恐怖的球风。

龙雅见龙马的神情有异，以为他痛傻了，柔声地安慰道：“忍一忍吧！这些天就先别打网球了。要是不想脚废掉，就给我安分点静养。”

龙马听到龙雅的关心话语，难掩心中感动。“哥……谢谢。”

龙雅闻言愣了一愣。这小不点很少会对自己这么好声好气的道谢。  
原来人脆弱的时候，真的很容易变得失常。龙雅不自在的挠挠头，表情也有些别扭不自然。

龙马看着龙雅，无法克制地再次想起龙雅打球时的身影。龙雅很强，也很有网球天分。龙马突然觉得心里苦涩无比，隐隐作疼。自己努力了那么久，原来还是这么的脆弱、这么的不堪一击。在拥有过无数次的冠军头衔和听了数不清的赞美话语后，龙马慢慢累积建立起来的自信心在与切原赤也对战后崩塌了。原来自己就像老爸和龙雅常说的一样，真的很弱呢……龙马突然觉得自己根本不配与他们一起打球，因为自己的球技，根本就不和老爸老哥属于同一个等级。自己太弱了，永远都赢不了，永远也超越不了……自己明明是那么的渺小，只能依赖着别人保护自己……

龙马思绪千旋百转，用复杂难懂的眼神盯着龙雅不语。

龙雅也发现龙马的不对劲了，连忙出声询问道：“小不点，没事吧？膝盖是不是很痛？要不要我再帮你上药？”

龙马轻轻摇头拒绝。强忍已久的泪水在眼眶中打转，他赶紧低下头掩饰自己的失态。被切原赤也打伤的右膝盖真的很痛，不过真正让龙马失落伤心的是因为他意识到自己的懦弱胆小。在球场上遇上恶魔切原赤也，龙马确实被他犀利可怕的球风吓到了。在场上被打伤却无力反击，只能无助、惊慌失措的等待龙雅的出现。现在见龙雅这么关心自己，龙马再倔强顽强，也终究敌不过心中真实的情感。

龙雅见龙马红着眼眶，也开始着急起来了。龙马一向来性格都很狂傲也很独立，向来秉持着男儿流血不流泪的良好精神，今天怎么会这么反常啊？该不会是膝盖的伤比想象中的严重吧…？不过自己刚才已经检查过了，虽然淤血淤青严重，不过还没有到伤经动骨的地步。还是小不点真的是很疼，痛到受不了了？

“小不点，把脚伸直让我看看。”龙雅伸出右手摸摸龙马的脸颊和颈项，试图安抚着他家小不点的情绪。

怎料龙马见龙雅这么关心自己，压抑已久的情绪反而一次过爆发出来。龙马不是个爱哭鬼，从懂事以来，他似乎就再没有哭过了。不过今天看来是得破例了。龙马忍不住抽泣，却又倔强的压低着头，不想让龙雅看到自己狼狈的一面。膝盖上的疼痛，与切原赤也对战的心理承受的压力和所有情绪，一次过被释放出来。泪水竟然决了堤。

看见龙马这副模样，龙雅真的被吓到了。龙雅一时慌了手脚，不知道要怎样去安慰伤心痛哭的龙马。龙雅欲言又止，想不到开场白缓和气氛。

“小不点？！小不点……？”除了一声又一声龙雅专属的兄弟有爱称呼，龙雅确实也想不到更好安慰的话了。

龙雅把身子又往龙马那里挪了过去，伸出了右手臂搭在龙马的肩上。一会儿轻轻拍打龙马的背，一会儿又摸摸龙马的头；一会儿低声细语说着哄小孩般的话，一会儿又只能像往常作弄龙马时一样，用激将法安慰龙马。龙马原本低头轻声哭泣，最后索性整个人贴在龙雅的胸前埋头继续哭。龙雅着实被龙马的举动吓得不轻。

龙雅手足无措地盯着龙马，开始思索着是不是自己说错了什么话惹哭了龙马。不过想来想去，还真的是毫无头绪，天晓得这小不点在哭什么啊？

“小不点，你干嘛啦？哭什么？”

龙马哽咽地说道：“感动啦……”谁让龙雅这家伙要这么关心自己，这一下子龙马哭得更凶了。

龙雅愣了半晌，下巴差点就掉下来了。  
“喂……小不点……”龙雅一时无语。但是盯着哭泣中的龙马，龙雅的嘴角却扬起了一丝无奈又玩味十足的坏坏笑容。

“小不点，别哭了啦！要是再哭，我以后就叫你爱哭鬼算了。”

这句话果然有用。只见龙马泪眼汪汪的抬头，尽力平复自己的心情，用惯有的语气拽拽地说道：“哼！你敢？！”

龙雅见状，笑得更放肆了。“哈哈~~我们家的小不点，果然很有趣呢！”

“无聊。”龙马伸手擦了擦眼泪。

龙雅不说话，手法利落地伸出左手替龙马快速地擦掉左脸颊上的泪痕。

龙马威胁道：“今天的事不准说出去。”今天的自己真的是太失态了，要是让球队的人知道了，自己的颜面何在？

龙雅没有正面回答，反问道：“小不点，你刚才到底在哭什么啊？”

“没什么。总之，今天的事不能说出去！”龙马狠狠地瞪了龙雅一眼。

龙雅无声点点头，算是默许了。

龙马依旧不放心，再次沉声警告道：“要是你敢把这件事跟别人说，我就去跟Sally姐说，你趁她不在身边，就在日本一直胡乱泡妞、乱搞男女关系！”

自从龙马知道Sally这号人物后，他也慢慢地了解到Sally在龙雅心中占了很重要的特别位置。不过这些都不重要，最重要的是让他在某次龙雅和Sally视频对话时发现，原来龙雅这家伙的死穴之一竟然是Sally。然后在很不巧的情况下，龙马再次无意间发现原来龙雅和Sally的关系暧昧不明，秘密复合在望！

“喂喂～小不点，你胡说什么啊！”龙雅大惊失色，慌忙为自己辩解。“我只是性格上比较开朗，生活圈子比较大而已。”Sally和龙雅的关系处在暧昧阶段，是否追得回Sally都还是个未知数。但是若让Sally知道那些花边新闻，自己的耳朵准要受罪了。

龙马不慌不忙地反驳道：“不对，‘开朗’这词汇太过肤浅了。最适合形容你的性格的，应该是‘开放’。”

龙雅禁不住皱起眉头。哎呀，这小不点什么牙尖嘴利的性格到底是遗传谁的啊？

“呿！你老哥我那么有人缘，你嫉妒啊？”

“哼！谁稀罕啊？”龙马送了一记白眼给龙雅。

龙雅将手搭在龙马的肩上。“小不点，说真格的。咱们俩兄弟感情这么好，你不会出卖我吧？”

龙马瞟了龙雅一眼，用高傲的口吻回应道。“看你的表现吧！”

“Sally的人很敏感的，要是让她听了什么流言蜚语，我就死定的了。你也不想你老哥我横尸街头吧？”龙雅笑得有些勉强。

龙马耸耸肩，接着摆出一脸无辜的摊了摊手。

龙雅抓了抓头发，无奈的叹了口气。“算你赢了！我发誓不会把你哭成花猫脸的事情说出去。怎样？这下总可以了吧？”

龙马微微点头。

龙雅再次扬起迷人的微笑。“不过话又说话来。小不点，你跟我撒娇的方式还真是有些特别呢！哈哈～都几岁的人了，还哭得那么像个孩子似的，呵呵～”

龙马毫不犹豫又瞪了龙雅一眼。

看着龙马的黑脸，龙雅自然知道开玩笑也得有个限度。  
“好好好……你就别气了。难得有空，陪我聊聊天吧！说说看，你这人到底是怎么了？干嘛没事哭成那副德性啊？”

一想到切原赤也的事，龙马又变回一张苦瓜脸了。龙雅好奇地打量着龙马，试探性地问道：“难道是因为今天的那场球？”

龙马没有答话，看来是猜中了。龙雅继续说道：“输球是常有的事，用不着这么伤心吧？反正你输我和输老爸的次数，与下午的那一场球比起来，你输切原赤也的事也变得微不足道了。”

可恶……非得哪壶不开提哪壶吗？  
龙马再次狠瞪了一记白眼送龙雅。

龙雅嬉皮笑脸的说道：“真是的，看来咱们家的小不点还真是长不大啊～让人不放心哪！”

龙马闻言气得牙痒痒的，却又无力反驳，只好生闷气似的用力甩开龙雅搭在自己肩上的手臂。

“哟～该不会恼羞成怒了吧？”

龙马重重地叹了口气，忍不住吼道：“喂！你废话很多咧！没事的话就回房间睡觉啦！少来这里烦我！”

被龙马这么一吼，龙雅似乎安分多了。他摸了摸鼻子，一脸讨好的说道：“好啦，是我错了啦，不该提你的伤心事。不过输球也没有什么大不了的吧！像你老哥我，也常常在输球啊！”

“哼！你会输球才怪！”龙马很不给面子的冷哼了一声。

龙雅这次反应可快多了。“拜托，你老哥我又不是神。从小到大，我输老爸的次数可不会比你少咧！”龙雅说的可是实话。

这回轮到龙马一愣。对哦 ，他家老爸也算是网坛界的怪物之一，想打赢那老头子门儿都没有。也难怪龙雅这小子会输球啦！

“那……如果你和老爸打的话，谁会赢啊？”龙马好奇地问道。

“以前的话，当然是老爸赢咯！”

“那现在呢？”龙马的眼睛在发光，看上去像是很期待这问题的答案。

龙雅作状歪头思考。“嗯～～不告诉你！想知道的话，用自己的实力去找寻答案吧！”

龙雅站起身子，低头看着龙马。“只要你能打赢我，我就告诉你。”

龙马用坚毅的眼神回望着龙雅。“等我……总有一天，我会超越你和老爸的。我会变强的！我一定要变强！”

龙雅微微一笑。“小不点，我会等你的。而你总有一天也一定可以超越我和老爸的……因为你是我弟弟嘛～”

龙马也笑了。

看了龙马受伤的脚一眼，龙雅朝龙马伸出了手。“起来吧！时候不早了，我背你上楼。”

龙马婉拒道：“才不要。我已经长大了，才不需要你背咧！”

“你以为我想背你啊？也不看看你自己多重～要不是担心你这脚伤恶化，我才懒得多事！”

龙马别过脸。“用不着，反正我既然有本事下来这里，一定也能够自己一人走回楼上。”

“嗄，这可是你说的啊？等会儿我跑了你可不要后悔噢！”

“不需要。”龙马再次斩钉截铁的拒绝。

“噢～既然你都不需要，那我就先走了！”龙雅再次试探性的问道。

龙马大力的摇头，不过心底却犹豫了。要是拒绝了龙雅的好意，自己呆会儿可有罪受了。不过要是让龙雅被自己上楼，自己的颜面何在啊～

“那我不勉强你了。你自己小心点走好，可别又摔伤了。晚安呀～”龙雅作状要离开。

龙马看着龙雅的背影，心底的天使总算战胜了恶魔，忍不住脱口而出道：“喂！哥，等我啦！”

龙马笨拙的想要站起身子，摇摇欲坠的步伐让龙雅的嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

在龙马差点就要摔倒亲吻地面时，龙雅早已走到龙马的身边，双手稳稳地扶着龙马。“呵～还真是爱逞强又爱面子的爱哭鬼。”

看了嘲笑自己的龙雅一眼，龙马负起的用力挣扎。“哼！不需要你扶了，我自己能走。”

“呿！就说你还差得远嘛～来吧！反正刚才学校那么远，都是我背你回来的，也不差上楼回房间的这几步路程了。你少在那里闹别扭～”龙雅说着，就压低身子，硬是将龙马背起来了。

龙马闻言又是一幅呆样的盯着龙雅。“刚才是你背我回来的？”

龙雅忍不住吐嘈。“不然咧？难道你以为你只要晕过去，就能够自动回到家了啊？”

“……”龙马趴在龙雅的背上，不再跟龙雅斗嘴。

龙雅也没有再搭话。背对着龙马的他脸上带着温柔的笑意，这种温暖的笑容也就只有在面对亲人时，才会浮现出来。

过了不久，终于回到了龙马的房间。  
在龙雅回房前，躺在床上的龙马很顺便的命令道：“出去前帮我把灯关了吧！”

龙雅无奈的叹了口气，顺手将灯给关上了。  
离去前，龙雅柔声地丢下一长串话便关门离开。

“小不点，我是你哥，不管怎么样都会手下留情，不会真的对你下重手。老爸那么疼你，对你的好就更不用说了。可是外边的人对你可就不一样了。这就是现实。唯有继续变强，那样你才会有能力可以保护自己不受伤害，不会被别人给欺负了。我要说的就是这些，你早点休息吧！晚安。”

漆黑一片的房间，龙马耳边回荡的都是龙雅的那一番话。

龙马喃喃低语。“越前龙马，你还差得远呢……”


	30. 晋升助教

青学男队网球社，一大清早就弥漫着一种诡异的气氛。大伙儿整齐地列队站好，静默地看着站在前方的3个人，就连大气也不敢喘。龙崎教练、手塚和大石面面相觑，都沉着一张脸。除了站在前面的三人，只见网球社的所有社员，包括校队成员在内，没有一个脸上是不挂彩，身上是不带伤的。

“龙马和龙雅那两兄弟怎么还不来啊？”桃城武小声地嘀咕。红肿的额头上还留有明显的伤痕，都是昨天被切原赤也打伤的。

站在桃城武身边的不二脸上也挂着彩，轻声地回应道：“应该快来了吧！”

算了算时间，老是睡过头、迟到成习惯的越前家两兄弟，差不多也是时间亮相了。今天一大早，收到风声的龙崎教练和网球社两大巨头立即召集所有人。大伙儿一点心理准备也没有，一来到网球社就是这副光景了。看来待会儿免不了队长和教练的一顿痛骂。谁让他们昨天擅自与人轧球，这也只能怪他们自作自受了。

“龙马他们到底要不要来的啊？”海堂熏不耐烦地发牢骚。现在全员到齐，只剩下那两兄弟还没有露面罢了。

熟语说得好，白天莫要说人，晚上莫要说鬼。海堂的尾音还没落下，就听到众人纷纷说道：“快看！龙马和龙雅来了！”

龙马一见到此景，禁不住翻了翻白眼。天哪，待会儿耳朵可有罪受了。

龙雅头痛地伸手扶额。唉……可怜的我。  
一看到龙崎教练杀人的目光，龙雅突然有种想当逃兵的念头。

“呵呵～这下，人总到齐了吧？”龙崎教练扬起笑容，不过她的眼神太过邪恶，让她的笑容变得异常可怕。

手塚面无表情的沉默着，不过他的目光停留在龙雅身上。大石的原本沉着一张脸，不过在看到龙雅的出现后，他的表情也不自觉变成有些诧异。大伙儿被感染到奇怪的磁场似的，都用一种古怪的眼神打量着龙雅。

龙雅不是白痴，自然也感受到这种不寻常的气氛。他歪头在龙马耳边低语道：“喂，他们都盯着我干嘛？”

龙马微微仰头，看了龙雅半晌后不耐烦地回应。“我哪里知道噢？”

凭龙雅多年闯荡世界各地的经验告诉他，经过昨天出手与切原赤也打了那一场球后，他往后想要在青学像以前那样无忧无虑混日子般的继续生存下去，恐怕是不太可能的了。

龙雅禁不住暗忖，千金难买早知道啊！早知道就不多事出手了。不过以昨天那种情况，大伙儿伤的伤，倒的倒……哪里忍得住不出手啊？！

就在龙雅的思绪千旋百转之时，龙崎教练却突然开口唤道：“龙雅。”

龙雅愣愣地应了一声。“是。”

龙崎教练冲着龙雅笑得非常灿烂，不过那种笑容在阳光底下却依旧散发着阴深的气息。  
“待会儿我再找你算账～”龙崎教练的语调是温和上扬的，不过那眼神也太过邪恶了。

龙雅心道：“这下完了。”

果然不出龙雅所料，这只是暴风雨前的宁静。下一秒，龙崎教练像是变了一个人似的，用中气十足的声音，对着在场所有社团成员开骂道：“正式比赛就快到了，你们瞧瞧！现在的你们受伤的受伤，接下来的比赛你们还想不想参加啊？”

被龙崎教练一吼，大伙儿很有默契的低下头，赶紧鞠躬道歉。“龙崎教练，对不起。”

龙崎教练哪里可能这么快就消气，只见她又继续骂道：“就算是切原赤也故意找茬有错在先，你们也没有必要就一头栽下去，拿自己的生命跟别人硬拼！真是一群不知天高地厚的傻小子！”

龙崎教练看了伤痕累累的社员一眼，心中难免不舍心痛。不过越是痛心着急，她就越是骂得更凶。这正是所谓的爱之深，责之切呀！

大伙儿再次很有默契的低头认错。“龙崎教练，对不起。我们以后不会这么莽撞的了。”

龙崎教练看着大伙儿，一时不忍，也不懂要继续责备呢还是怎样。最后，龙崎教练瞟了手塚一眼，把棒子交给了社团主要负责人之一的队长。

身为球队队长的手塚会意地继续训话。面无表情的手塚表情严肃，即使不开口说话，也挺吓人的。“事情既然已经发生了，我也不想再追究是谁对谁错。不过，球队的纪律不可以扰乱。你们未经许可就擅自用球场和外校生轧球私斗，这点严重犯了球队的禁忌。等会儿解散时，全体罚跑球场100圈！”

闻言，众人纷纷惊呼。

“什么？100圈？！”  
“哇～破纪录了，100圈耶！”  
“我的天啊！”

龙雅错愕的表情显而易见。嗯……那个‘全体’该不会也包括他吧？

大石见大伙儿七嘴八舌的谈论起惩罚，难得显现威严的抬手喝止。  
“大家先静下来！我有事要宣布。”

众人停止躁动后，大石这个副社长娓娓道来一个惊人消息。

大石看了手塚一眼，轻声说：“手塚已经决定，下礼拜就要去九州治疗手伤了。”

听了大石的宣布，大伙儿脸上除了震惊、还是震惊！球场上，顿时又是一片喧哗。手塚面色沉重的低头思考。龙崎教练代他向众人解释。大石面露担忧。现在少了手塚这个大将，大伙儿的心情一定也会受到影响吧！

龙崎教练朗声道：“我相信这是对手塚最好的决定，当务之急必须将他的手伤治好。他也是万分不舍，不过为了球队，他牺牲了太多了。所以我希望，就算以后少了手塚，我们也能够发挥青学强大的团结精神和打不败的毅力和气势，一直闯关到全国大赛，等待手塚的归来！”

球场上片刻宁静，大伙儿的表情渐渐的从错愕和震惊中恢复过来。最后，他们的眼神都流露出坚毅的信念。出乎大石意料，半晌后，球场上响起一阵阵气势蓬勃的呐喊声。“青学！青学！青学！青学！”

龙崎教练欣慰的微笑点头；大石开心得差点感动流涕；当事人手塚用复杂的眼神盯着大伙儿不语。龙雅面露微笑，打从心底享受着青学众人的默契和攻不可破的羁绊之情。

良久之后，龙崎教练瞄了龙雅一眼，接着大声说道：“看到你们这么有气势，我真的很开心。今天，我还有另外一件事情要宣布。”

众人面面相觑，都猜想着到底是什么事情。  
不二忐忑不安的询问道：“龙崎教练，不会又是个坏消息吧？”

不二此话一出，大伙儿纷纷窃窃私语。只见龙崎教练难得恢复常态，笑言道：“放心吧！这事肯定不是一个坏消息。少了手塚这个主将，我决定晋升另一位社员成为助教。”

只见前方三人的目光全停留在龙雅的身上，全体社员不禁也开始把目光锁定在龙雅那儿。

龙马也不自觉抬头望着自家老哥，不留面子的吐嘈道：“教练说的该不会是你吧？”

龙崎教练冲着他笑得十分诡异，龙雅有种大难临头的错觉。

“经过深思熟虑，我决定晋升龙雅成为青学网球社男队的助教，相信他绝对可以胜任这个职务。”龙崎教练的话就像是一枚炸弹，瞬间炸开了所有人的脑袋。

“教练，你别开玩笑了。我怎么可能会胜任，那绝对不适合我。”龙雅很勉强地挤出一抹笑容，要说有多难看就有多难看。用‘不适合’这词汇，龙雅都觉得已经说得很客套了，正确来说让他接下助教职务根本就是“格格不入”嘛！

除了龙雅，大伙儿也都纷纷交头接耳，谈论着这次的内部人事决定。以他们对龙雅的了解，若不把龙雅平时的负面纪律记录算在内的话。昨天龙雅出面为他们解围，对于龙雅的实力，他们的心底都是有一股敬佩之意的。

“不适合？我不认为啊！不然你告诉我好了，让你做助教，怎么就不适合了？”龙崎教练抬眸直视龙雅。

省略思考，龙雅脱口而出道：“我迟到早退、个性懒散、不负责任、对于网球兴趣缺缺、加入社团资历最浅、不了解球队运作、球技未精……这些理由总足够了吧？”

龙雅毫不畏惧地和龙崎教练摊牌。如果说是他目无尊长，倒不如说他这种态度是在捍卫自己当个小小社员的福利。若是以后当上助教，想要过回以前那种浑水摸鱼混日子是绝对不可能了。龙雅的个性本是如此。人不犯我，我不犯人；人若犯我，我必犯人。

整个球场上，顿时变成龙雅和龙崎教练对立的场面。大伙儿识趣的闭嘴沉默，再白目的人也意识到这不是他们能够插嘴评论的话题。不过让大伙儿都傻眼的是，曾几何时有人胆敢在球场上与龙崎教练这么据以力争过。青学男队网球社，一向来都是龙崎教练的天下。她独有的魄力总会让人闻风丧胆，就算是他们这几个堂堂的男子汉，进了男队网球社，自然也得对龙崎教练恭恭敬敬的。只要龙崎教练说一，他们哪敢说不啊？这个越前龙雅到底何方神圣啊？也真是够特别的例子了。

龙崎教练继续说道：“哼！你的个性我哪会不了解。球技未精？哼呵……你当我三岁小孩容易骗啊？你的实力怎样，你我心知肚明。你老爸让你来青学，既然已经加入了网球社，这里就是我的地盘，我说了算！”现在球队虽然少了手塚，不过以龙雅的实力作为一个区区助教，龙崎教练还真怕委屈了龙雅。少了手塚，球队若想延续打进全国大赛的梦想，也只好作此决定了。

龙雅原本还想继续争论下去。怎料被龙崎教练果断地抬手打断。“就这么愉快的决定了！如果你不接受这职务，我铁定让你拿不到青学的‘毕业证书’。别小看我这个教高三数学老师的手段呀！”

龙雅愣住了。要是拿不到毕业证书，他不被他家老头子杀掉才怪！

球场上一片沉默，大家的视线都停留在龙雅和龙崎教练的身上。而龙崎教练和龙雅那两个当事人没有说话，只是挑眉互瞪着对方，谁也不想让步。

良久之后，龙雅率先打破沉默，结束大眼瞪小眼的雅兴。人家都说，抬手不打笑脸人。这回，龙雅笑眯眯地换上一抹亲切友善的笑容，柔声道：“龙崎教练，能否借一步说话啊？”

龙崎教练微微一笑。“好啊！”

见龙雅和龙崎教练走远后，手塚和大石交换了一个眼神后，大石适时出声命令道：“为了不再让昨天的事情重演，现在全体罚跑100圈以示警惕作用。”

预料之中的，球场上一阵哀号。  
龙马盯着自己连走路都有些困难的伤脚，郁郁的眼神瞟向手塚社长。手塚不是无情之人，自然也看得出龙马的难处。

手塚走向龙马，轻声道：“龙马，你跟我来一下。”

龙马困惑地盯了手塚半晌后，才缓慢地拖着脚步跟在手塚的身后。

—————————————————————

【《青学的台柱》特别篇】

“队长，你单独找我是为了什么事情啊？”  
龙马仔细地观察着手塚的脸色。

“以后请别再做那么危险的事了。”  
手塚冷冰冰的口气仿佛都能将周围空气冻结成冰。

龙马自知理亏，但还是不甘示弱的反驳道：“队长，那个海带头踩进我们地盘，都欺负到我们头上来了。难道我们就只能眼睁睁的看着，默默地接受他的羞辱吗？抱歉，我办不到！”

手塚沉默了半晌，缓缓地开口道：“成为青学的台柱吧！”

“什么？”龙马问。

手塚面无表情地继续说道：“我真心希望……你和龙雅都能成为青学的台柱。”

“这话是什么意思…？”

手塚缓缓道来。“为了能打进全国大赛，大家都很努力。但是，全国大赛毕竟是用实力说话的地方。龙马，青学真的非常需要像你和你哥这样有潜力的人。以后不要再那么莽撞了。你必须清楚的知道，网坛界需要的真正运动员并不只是单单有实力而已，而是必须具备任何时刻都会优先保护自己，懂得照顾自己身体的球员。幸好这次有龙雅在场，倘若龙雅不在的话……我真的不敢想象你们会遭遇到什么可怕的后果。”

龙马怔怔的看着手塚，一时之间也不知道该作何反应。刚才听到大石宣布手塚要请假到九州治疗手伤的消息时，龙马的心就一直七上八下的。作为青学网球男队的社长，手塚付出的实在太多了。

龙马轻唤一声。“队长…你的手伤……”片刻后，却依旧想不到该接什么话好。  
对于龙马来说，手塚对他的影响也是非常深远的。

手塚轻轻抚摸自己的左手肘，据实以告。  
“我这只手就连简单的举高挥拍接球动作都无法办到，看来手伤比我自己原先预想的还要更加严重。”

手塚不想隐瞒龙马，或许他也盼望着龙马是否会因为自己的手伤而决定继续尽力呆在青学，一直到青学网球男队能站在全国大赛的球场上，接受众人欢呼胜利的那一刻为止。

龙马听了手塚的真心话，心无法克制的狂跳。  
他瞪大双眸，心中满是震惊。

手塚又接着说道：“我从教练那听说了一些……关于龙雅的事。”

听到熟悉的名字，龙马好奇的追问。  
“关于我哥的事…？”

“龙雅以前在外头的经历、网球实力和来青学的目的，这些我都从龙崎教练的口中得知了。教练认为龙雅缺少的是份对网球的热诚和执着，而能牵制龙雅并监督龙雅的人，龙马你一定可以办到的。”

手塚难得展露一丝不易察觉的微笑，虽然那笑容浅得不能再浅了，但足以让龙马感受到手塚此刻坦然的心情。“龙马，我从来都没有怀疑过你在球场上的潜力。只是对于龙雅，我始终抱着观望的态度。但是在我和龙崎教练谈过之后，我相信有龙雅带领青学的话，大家一定能够顺利晋级全国大赛的。甚至……龙雅的能力会更胜于我。”

龙马沉思了一会儿后轻声回答。“队长，就算我哥再怎么强，他永远都不能取代你。作为青学的队长，青学的领导人……只怕在我们其中或往后的日子里，都找不到能为球队牺牲和付出那么多的人了……”

手塚闻言怔了怔，有些迟疑的提问。  
“这是…你的真实想法…？”

“对。这不仅仅是我的想法，而我相信青学所有人都会认同我的。”至少龙马从来都不曾看过谁为了追逐网球的梦想，这么的认真努力过，毫无怨言无悔的为球队默默付出。就算是手伤再重，或许也会因为耽误治疗而让左手报废，但是手塚却是那种直到最后一秒都还在为青学球队着想的人。

龙马很清楚的知道，手塚将会是他这一生宿命中的对手。如果将父亲南次郎比喻成自己的启蒙老师，哥哥龙雅则是自己的推动力，那么青学网球社团的队长手塚国光一定就是龙马想要追逐的目标。因为手塚他总是强大得遥不可及。

龙马笑着说。  
“放心好了，我一定会成为青学的台柱！总有一天，你会后悔你今天将这位子让给我的。”

手塚维持着冰山一号的冷脸。  
“我从没打算要让位给你。”

“我知道。可是以目前情势来说，你不得不让吧？”

“我一定会回来的。”

“可别让我们久等了，队长。”  
龙马说完话，转身便准备离开。

手塚看着龙马拖着伤脚，动作缓慢走远的背影，小声的低语。  
“青学的台柱……全神贯注的上吧！”


	31. 越前家传统

一来到龙崎教练的会客室，龙雅按耐不住性子直截了当地把话讲明。“教练，我知道你在盘算着什么。不过，也用不着把我拖下水吧？我的个性你又不是不知道，当青学的助教，只会给你们添麻烦而已。”

龙崎教练语重心长的道来自己的忧虑。“龙雅，我也是迫不得已才出此下策的啊！手塚的手伤必须马上进行治疗，再也不能够拖下去了。但是为了球队着想，我能想出的办法，就只有靠你了。以你的经验和实力，带领着他们进军全国大赛，也并非难事。”

“教练，那根本不能够混为一谈。手塚去了九州，天晓得他什么时候能够回来啊？再说，放眼全日本国中生网坛界，恐怕也没有几个人是我的对手吧？”

不是龙雅自视甚高，更不是他自夸。以龙雅的实力和国际网球级水准，想要找个势均力敌的对手还真是有些困难。现在龙崎教练让他当青学助教，意味着他有可能也是得下场打球的，这让他情以何堪？实力发挥受限制，就和绑手绑脚没两样了。

“只要手塚回来，你就能自由了。我相信很快，甚至在全国大赛开打前，手塚就能回来的。”龙崎教练继续苦口婆心的劝说道：“其实当个助教也挺不错的，至少……”停顿了一会儿，龙崎教练尴尬地笑得十分不自在。一时之间，她也想不出让龙雅当个助教到底对他有什么好处。

龙雅挑高好看的眉毛，像是在无声地抗议。最后，龙雅摇头叹气道：“龙崎教练，我明白你的苦楚。不过，我真的不适合这个位子。职业网球月刊的编辑认得出我，要是以后我代青学出赛，他们不拿来大做文章才怪。”

龙崎教练闻言也微微露出惊讶之情，这一点她倒是忽略了。一直想着让龙雅暂时顶替手塚之位，带领着众人进军全国大赛。不过求好心切的她竟然忘了龙雅也是国际网坛知名人物之一，如果龙雅的身份和经历被爆出来，这确实是对一向来想要走低调路线的龙雅不太公平。

善于察言观色的龙雅见到龙崎教练面露难色，乘胜追击地说道：“教练，让我出手也不是不行，但是我赢了也不光彩啊！或许说不一定还会被有心人说成是在欺负人，那我一向保留的好名声不就毁于一旦了。”

听了龙雅的话，龙崎教练忍不住白了他一眼。哎呀，这龙雅会有好名声？信他才怪。

“呵呵～也许话说得夸大了些，不过也差不多意思啦～教练，妳就再重新考虑考虑吧！”龙雅很有自知之明，虽然他的好名声都是建立在实力的根基上，但他习惯挑衅别人的坏习惯也不知觉将他的‘好名声’败掉了不少。

龙雅安分地呆在一旁，天生软骨头的他悠哉闲哉地躺在长形沙发上，仿佛周遭的一切事物都不关他的事一般。龙崎教练瞧了龙雅一眼，沉默了半晌，似乎也在考虑着自己的决定。她的神情严肃，目光还流露出丝丝无奈。带领着青学网球队进入全国大赛，毕竟是她一生的心血和期盼，难道这愿望注定无法达成吗？青学的体制不坏，现在还加上了意外进入青学的龙马和龙雅两兄弟。或许……就像当初她探问龙雅的事实一样，青学的众人终究还是太嫩了。少了手塚，能登上国家级水准的人物，唉…… 

思及此，龙崎教练再次重重地叹了口气。而她的一举一动很轻易的勾起龙雅的注意力。龙雅躺在沙发上，不假思索地打量着龙崎教练。

“唉~~~”龙崎教练在会客室里沿着窗户来回渡步，没走几步就叹了好几口气。

龙雅看着龙崎教练的背影，突然觉得龙崎教练仿佛在一瞬间老了好几岁似的。不断唉声叹气的龙崎教练看起来心事重重，那满是经历沧桑的眼纹让她看起来更显年迈体弱。

“绝对是错觉！”龙雅低声低喃。龙崎教练方才还生龙活虎、处心积虑的在算计他当助教。这会儿，怎么就变得这么弱势了？龙雅也不知道自己是怎么了？自从回到日本后，他那游戏人间、潇洒自在的随性心态就再也无法潇洒自若了。总有些事是会放不下的。

“唉……”就在龙崎教练叹了第N次气后，龙雅终于坐不住了。

龙雅轻唤了一声：“教练。”

龙崎教练慢慢回头，幽幽的眼神有些空洞，怅然若失的模样让龙雅的心升起一丝不舍。虽说是捍卫自己的权益，不过在龙崎教练面前，果然自己还是有所避忌的。不管怎么说，龙崎教练也算是长者，不仅仅是父亲南次郎的恩师，现在也阴差阳错的当了自己和小不点的教练。

“我想过了。你本是过客，青学的理想包袱也许真不适合让你来扛。不如……”龙崎教练前思后想，最后决定还是不要勉强龙雅了。勉强是不会有幸福的，这道理她这老太婆怎么会不知道呢？

不过，同一时间，龙雅也开口接话道：“不如我还是接下助教的工作吧！不过事先声明，不到危急关头，我是绝对不会露面打球的。”

龙崎教练惊讶的微微低头看着横躺在沙发上的龙雅。

龙雅继续说道：“反正留在青学闲着也是闲着，充当个兼职助教也无妨，我就当作体验人生好了。”他越前龙雅天生拥有辩论天分，反正白的他也能说成黑，黑的也能把它说成是白的，偶尔留个灰色地带让大家有台阶下也挺不错的。反正他就是无法狠下心拒绝龙崎教练。

龙崎教练愣愣地站在一旁，错愕的表情也看不出是惊是喜。

龙雅用一副搞怪的表情和怪趣的口吻说道：“教练，妳真是赚到了耶！进来青学的我还真是倒霉啊！”

见状，龙崎教练禁不住失笑摇头。这一刻，龙崎教练打从心底的感谢南次郎让自家的两个宝贝儿子都进了青学。或许，青学正是磨练他们两兄弟的好地方。另一方面，青学也真的太需要像龙雅和龙马这样的球员了。各求所需，这可谓是真正双赢的局面。

越前南次郎啊……你可真是想得周到！  
龙崎教练看着轮廓神似南次郎的龙雅，嘴角微微上扬，形成温暖人心的弧度。

———————————————————————

又是一个宁静的夜晚，越前家大宅里一片和谐静谧的气氛。

“小子，听我恩师说，你被晋升成为助教了哦？”越前南次郎随性的翘着二郎腿，倒卧在自家客厅的沙发上。

“嗯。”坐在另一边沙发的龙雅双眸紧盯着手上的I-pad平板电脑，只是敷衍的点头回应。龙马坐在龙雅的身边，目光也是寸步不移的盯着屏幕。龙雅和龙马共享着同一幅耳机，龙雅很自然地将手搭在龙马的肩膀上，两兄弟不仅感情好得令人称羡，关系也很亲近。

“你们俩兄弟，到底在看什么啊？”越前南次郎歪头瞧着自家的两个宝贝儿子。这问题他也不奢望会有人回应他，毕竟他真的太了解孩子们的性格了。果然不出他所料，过了接近一分钟，就连敷衍的回话也没有。

“喂！你们这两个臭小子！”越前南次郎禁不住叨念。隔着一张桌子的距离，越前家的客厅也没有多大。不过将懒人本性发挥得淋漓精致的越前南次郎就连站起身子，走几步路就回到的距离都懒得移动。

过了半晌，终究没有人回答他。越前家的教育果然非同凡响。龙雅和龙马两兄弟看着平板电脑，看得入神的他们炯炯有神的目光闪耀着异样的神采。

越前南次郎些许不耐烦的朗声叫道：“越前龙雅！越前龙马！”很好，仍然没有一丝反应。就在越前南次郎准备要发飚之时，却毫无预警的被龙雅和龙马两兄弟的大反应吓了一大跳。只见龙雅和龙马兴奋抱在一块儿，几乎是异口同声地同时间喊道。

龙雅自信满满地向龙马说道：“就说她没问题的嘛～” 

龙马也忍不住赞扬道：“好厉害，这也太强了吧！”

“Oh yes !”神情激动地两人还抱在一起，很有默契的击掌庆贺。

越前南次郎有些傻眼。真是的，这两个儿子都不知道养来干嘛的……  
“喂……你们两个也好歹理下我啊！”越前南次郎有些委屈的抱怨道。

结果换来的是龙马嫌恶地喊了一声。“老头，别烦我啦！”

龙雅的注意力又继续留给手上的平板电脑，很明显是应酬地应了一声。“乖啊，等会儿有空我再理你。”

客厅里，又是一阵沉默。带着耳机的越前家两兄弟，压根没空理会南次郎。南次郎佯装楚楚可怜的模样哀叹道：“龙马，龙雅……你们到底在看什么啊？你们的老爸我快闷死了。”

见龙雅和龙马都没有打算理睬他，越前南次郎终于忍不住坐直身体了。他动作利落的翻坐起来，然后二话不多说的跑到龙雅和龙马的身边。差点就要被越前南次郎压扁的龙马，不耐烦地大喊道：“臭老头，你不要推我啦！”

因为老顽童越前南次郎的瞎搅和，三父子硬是被迫挤在一块儿，盯着龙雅手上的平板电脑。屏幕上显示的是温网大决赛同步直播的画面。

“哇～美女耶！长得还真是正点～不过怎么都是小妹妹啊？”  
越前南次郎的第一个反应就是这个，而他的眼睛盯着的是站在选手休息席上的Sally。

龙马和龙雅听了南次郎的话，只是一个简单的眼神交流，两兄弟很有默契的随手拿起放在沙发上的小枕头就往越前南次郎的方向丢去。

“不要打脸！”越前南次郎一时不察，来不及反应过来，结果尝到了被枕头海扁的滋味。

“喂！你们这两个不孝子，想谋杀自己老爸啊？！”  
越前南次郎摸摸被打疼的脸颊，这气就不打一处来。

龙雅和龙马根本不想理会白痴模样的越前南次郎，丝毫不受影响的继续观赏比赛直播。

“……”越前南次郎面色铁青的盯着自家两个儿子，气到说不出话来了。心理极度无奈又充满无力感，他这个老爸也太没有威严了吧！

就在这时，从厨房走来的竹内伦子捧着刚切好的水果，柔声叫唤道：“都过来吃水果吧！”

刚才完全不给越前南次郎面子的龙马和龙雅，却意外地立即回应。

龙雅摘下耳机，将平板电脑交给龙马，就马上站起身子走向竹内伦子。龙雅的脸上挂着温柔的笑意。“妈，我帮你拿吧！”

竹内伦子满心欢喜地将水果盘拿给龙雅，然后两母子缓缓地走到客厅。一看到地上乱丢乱放的小枕头，竹内伦子用些许责备的语气问道：“怎么把小枕头乱丢啊？”

“小不点。”龙雅轻声唤了一声。龙马会意地点头，立刻把平板电脑放到一旁，动作迅速的捡起地上的小枕头。

竹内伦子满意地点点头，一脸自豪地看着自家两个孩子。被晾在一旁许久的越前南次郎回过神后，忍不住发飚。

“喂！我受够了。你们这两个臭小子，还真是会看人脸色做事。怎么我和你妈妈的待遇差这么大啊？”

龙马和龙雅沉默不出声，竹内伦子倒是替他们抢白了。竹内伦子虽然青春不复再，不过保养得宜的面容看上去已久清新亮丽。她横瞪着美眸，怒视自家老公。

“老公，你要教训孩子的话也得给他们一个好榜样啊！”

越前南次郎一时被堵得哑口无言，敢情他这个老爸真的有那么差劲吗？

听老夫老妻的竹内伦子训斥自己，面子挂不住的越前南次郎将目光转向自家儿子。  
“喂！你们两个评评理。我真有那么差啊？我什么时候给你们坏榜样了？”

龙雅省略思考，一针见血的说道：“除了网球……”

龙马心领神会地接话道：“其它的就算了吧！”

客厅里一阵沉默。三母子站在同一阵线，存心给他越前南次郎难堪就是了。越前南次郎忍不住感叹道：“如果时光可以倒流，他也想好好修复下他们父子的亲情关系呀！”

虽然龙马和龙雅老是表现得对自家老豆满不在乎的态度，但事实上他们两兄弟对自家老爸可是十分钦佩的。不过个性使然，跟老爸斗嘴抬杠也是他们的生活情趣之一。这样的生活才有乐趣嘛～

竹内伦子忍不住笑出声来。“你瞧，你都给孩子们什么榜样了？哈哈～”

“唉……算了，算了……反正我就是说不过你们母子三人。”  
越前南次郎认命似的坐回沙发。

越前家两兄弟和母亲相视一笑，和乐融融的温馨一家子。

眼尖的竹内伦子也瞧见了椅子上的平板电脑。“龙雅，Sally的比赛打得怎么样了？”

龙雅难得回到家里住，竹内伦子也和儿子闲话家常。聊天的次数多了，谈心的次数自然而然也会增加。若没记错，龙雅说过他对前女友Sally也颇有好感。而今天就是Sally参加大决赛的日子了吧！

“众望所归，打赢咯！”龙雅笑眯眯地将平板电脑拿给竹内伦子。

看了一眼电脑屏幕，也仿佛感染到那儿现场一片欢腾的气氛。竹内伦子笑得眉开眼笑。“Sally可真是厉害！你瞧瞧，这么好的女生你也舍得放手？可别学你老爸的坏习惯，处处留情，到时候名声败坏可就没有好女生要你了。”

越前南次郎竖起耳朵，像刺猬般防备着。  
“我听到有人说我的坏话了。谁说没有好女生要我？妳不就死心塌地地爱着我吗？”

竹内伦子听了老公的调戏话，羞得脸颊变得通红。  
“你胡说什么！别在孩子面前说这些有的没的。”

龙马一向来都对情情爱爱的事兴趣缺缺，面无表情的他继续吃着水果，没有理会父母亲和哥哥的对话。生性开朗的龙雅，思想受西方教育影响也很开放，所以并不介意。

龙雅还打趣道：“妈，老爸的意思是说，能娶到妳这好女人是他上辈子修来的福气。”

龙雅的话惹来客厅里一片笑声。龙雅面带微笑的从水果盘拿起自己专属的橘子，孩子气的笑容浮现在他的脸庞。迫不及待的咬了一口新鲜橘子，龙雅满足的舔了舔嘴角。

越前南次郎忽然开口问道：“龙雅，是不是交女朋友了？有的话，带回来给咱们俩老看看。”

竹内伦子笑着回应道：“龙雅，要是真有好对象，我们倒是不阻止。不过你这年龄还是以学业为重较好，还有啊，感情的事还是要有分寸，可别越过‘底线’了。”竹内伦子故意强调底线两个字，那暧昧的语气让龙雅差点没被最心爱的橘子哽到。

“老妈，妳想到哪去了啊？你儿子我表面放荡，其实心里专一的很。再说，不该做的事，我自己知晓，会有分寸的啦！”

“呵呵～听你的语气，是有对象了？”越前南次郎不动声色地打量龙雅，试探性的问道：“是上次那个女孩吗？叫什么Sally的？”这就是越前家的传统，越前家的教育方式。

面对父母亲的追问，龙雅重重地叹了口气，瞟了龙马一眼。“小不点，这里交给你了。”然后，龙雅冲着自家父母露出灿烂的笑容。  
“老爸，老妈，我突然想起有些事，先闪人了～晚安。”

就这样，龙雅带着心爱的橘子，溜之大吉逃也！  
越前家俩老看着龙雅逃之夭夭的背影，无声叹息的摇摇头。


	32. 助教的权威

少了手塚的青学，网球男队表现得更加团结。在龙雅这位新上任助教的带领下，他们一路过关斩将，终于拿到了关东大赛决赛的参赛资格。对于龙雅担任青学的助教，大伙儿刚开始也颇有微言，但既然是龙崎教练的决定，他们也只能默默地认同。不过经过了这些日子的相处和了解，青学网球男队的队员们对龙雅的看法也渐渐改观了。

随着关东大赛决赛的日子逼近，青学男队的训练也越来越紧密。为了能拥有更好的表现，大家可谓是用尽全力，认真地进行每一次严格的球队训练。唯独龙雅依旧不改吊儿郎当的个性，一有空档便玩失踪。虽然担任了青学的助教一职，可是龙雅却从来都没有上场过。除了在训练时，他偶尔会开开金口，抛出几句让人意想不到的话来指点球员们。

青学的众人不得不承认，龙雅确实有两把刷子。因为无论任何时候，一副事不关己模样站在场外一派悠闲的龙雅总会在关键的时候，说出几句宛如网球圣经的话来指点在场内进行训练的众人。让人感到意外的是，龙雅虽然只是口头上的指点，没有任何实际教人的行动，却也让依照他指示的大伙儿心服口服。这其中的原因都要归功于龙雅的金句，都正好改变了大伙儿的缺点，大大地提升了他们的球技水平。

又是一天忙碌的训练日。龙雅捧着心爱的橘子，似笑非笑地盯着正在进行训练的队员们。

“龙雅。”不远处的大石拿着一张纸，缓缓地走向龙雅。

龙雅礼貌地微笑回应。“是大石哦，有事吗？”

大石面色沉重，将手上的纸递给了龙雅。

龙雅一边接过那张纸，一边笑言道：“你怎么看起来心事重重的啊？这是什么？”

“你看了就知道了。”

龙雅定睛一看，发现那张纸是关东大赛的最新赛程表。  
一个星期后，他们的决战对手是：立海大附中。

大石再次重重的叹了口气。“唉……该来的，终究还是避不过。”

“立海大附中？很强吗？”龙雅不置可否。

听了龙雅的提问，大石慎重地点点头。“他们拥有全国二连霸纪录，正选队员们几乎个个都是国手级人物。至于他们的三大巨头，都是罕见的天才球员，甚至都拥有参加国际级的比赛的经验。总结，是个身经百战的高手，下一场球，我们恐怕……”

“那又何妨？”龙雅耸耸肩道：“反正你们的目标是称霸全国大赛，像立海大这种强队，正是你们锻炼自己实力的最佳机会。”

大石点点头，也许龙雅说得没错，自己确实是顾虑太多了。  
“对了龙雅，你还记得上次硬闯我们学校打伤我们的那个人吧？”

“嗯，大概记得吧！”龙雅挑眉，不明白大石干嘛突然提起那个恶魔。

“切原赤也，他正是立海大附中的正选之一。”

“哦？”听到大石的解释，龙雅突然对立海大附中产生些许兴趣了。

“立海大附中高手如云，单单一个切原赤也我们都搞不定了，更别提他们学校的三大巨头。听说他们学校的社长突然罹患重病，所以没法上场。不过另外两个，也不是什么好惹的泛泛之辈。”

龙雅打量了大石一会儿，语带双关的说道：“大石副社长，你看大家都那么努力的练球。参加比赛，我们的目标永远就只有一个，那就是胜利！还没开始比赛，就在担心着会不会输球，这可不是我的作风啊～”

“嘎？”被龙雅一语惊醒的大石一脸错愕的盯着龙雅。

“既然答应了龙崎教练做你们的助教，我一定会好好辅助你们的。不管对手有多强，那都无所谓。长他人志气，灭自己威风这种事，我可不做呀～就算输，也得打出一场精彩绝伦的球，输得轰轰烈烈、光光彩彩的……你说是吧？”

大石闻言一怔。

“抱歉，这废话说多了。”龙雅挠了挠头道：“总之啊，谁管他是什么学校啊？反正我的工作就是带领你们一路赢球直到全国大赛，然后等手塚回来我就可以功成身退了。”真是麻烦啊！

大石愣了一愣。看龙雅说话的气魄和气度，实在是很难相信龙雅只是和他们这群年龄相若的国中生。一路赢球直到全国大赛？呵呵……这话说得可真好啊！

大石难得恢复常态，信心满满地说道：“没错。我们参加比赛是为了赢球，目标是称霸全国大赛！无论如何都不可以退缩！”

龙雅微微一笑。“这才像是青学副社长该说的话嘛～快把这消息跟他们说吧！我想他们应该很期待能快点知道自己下一轮比赛的对手是谁～”

大石也笑了。接着他立刻跑去召集所有队员，将最新赛程表及对手名单报告给众人知道。龙雅望着大石渐渐走远的背影，脸上挂着淡淡微笑。“青学还真是个好地方。老爸，你让我进来找的梦想，总觉得越来越接近了。”

话分两头，龙雅在青学悠闲度日的同一时间，也有个人风尘仆仆的追寻他而来。

————————————————————————

日本新东京国际成田机场。

一名身材高挑的年轻女孩，戴着墨镜遮掉了半边脸，却依旧遮挡不了浑身散发出来的星味。她一身黑色高雅套装，金褐色的长发柔顺地披在肩上，脚踩短靴看起来清爽利落。她昂首踩着坚毅的步伐，慢慢地走向机场大门，举手头足都吸引众人的目光。女孩的身旁还跟着一个推着行李，身穿浅色风衣的外国女人。

当他们抵达出口时，事先安排好的车子已经在外头等他们了。互相确认了身份后，司机立刻帮他们把行李搬上后车厢。女孩却在这时突然柔声开口道：“Sharon姐，不如妳先回酒店吧！我想先去逛一逛，等会儿电话联络。”

“现在？坐了那么久的飞机，怎么不回酒店休息下？”被唤作Sharon的女人面露惊讶，但随即像是联想到什么似的，禁不住笑着调侃道：“哦～我知道了，一定是有人心急想快点见到某人。”虽然是外国人，但是Sharon却说着一口流利的日语。

女孩闻言一度语塞。 “说什么呢！真是的。”

Sharon识趣的微微一笑。“好啦，不逗妳了。不过你有联络他吗？妳一个人去找他，我有点不放心呢。”日本这么大，要找个人谈何容易？

女孩忍不住反问道：“我想要给他个惊喜，怎么可能会通知他啊？”瞧见Sharon的脸色微微改变，女孩忙接话道：“不过不用担心，我知道他现在在哪。我又不是第一次自己出国，何况现在有你耶！有什么事情，我会立刻和你们联络的。”

Sharon无奈地点点头，坳不过女孩，也只好妥协了。  
“好吧！那妳自己小心点，等见到了那小子，就给我打个电话报平安。”

“嗯，没问题的。”女孩将Sharon安抚好后，还贴心的替Sharon把门关上。Sharon却还是不放心，连忙打开车窗，唤了女孩一声提议道：“Sally ! 不然上车吧！我让司机先把妳送到妳要去的地方，之后我才回酒店。”

Sally Johnson 莎莉杰森，至今网坛界最引人注目的新星；Sharon 则是网坛界的金牌经纪人之一，也正是Sally的专属经纪人。

Sally思考了一会儿，有些犹豫不决。因为这次是临时接到通知到日本拍宣传广告，此行也是秘密进行，预订的酒店更是为了配合工作而订在距离工作地点靠近的酒店。如果要去见龙雅的话，那方向似乎是一个在东，一个在西呢。

看出Sally的顾虑，Sharon斩钉截铁地说道：“还是……妳想要我让龙雅那小子亲自过来接妳？”Sharon很了解龙雅的性格，相信龙雅听到Sally在日本的消息后，一定会第一时间赶来机场。

“Okay, you win! 让妳送我去就是了。”Sally马上妥协。

Sharon这才露出心满意足的笑脸。姜还是老的辣呀！


	33. 惊喜

结束了一天辛苦的训练，大伙儿都累得东歪西倒。龙雅把玩着手上的橘子，站在众人面前静静的观察着。一种似曾相识的感觉和画面在脑海中一闪而过，也不知道是多久以前，自己曾经和一班人在美国的某个街头网球场。一起开心的打闹、一起疯狂的练球超越极限、一起打赌轧球、一起聊天乱哈拉，东瞎西扯的……然后一起玩疯累得大字型躺在球场上，望着天空发呆。

突然有点怀念以前的日子。思及此，龙雅迷茫的眼神变得清晰。眼前的这群人，现在不也在和自己一起并肩作战吗？是啊，就是因为眼前的这群人，龙雅觉得自己又找回了一种与同伴间的默契和信任。当个独立个体惯了，这种团体生活倒也让人挺向往的。

桃城武摸了摸自己可怜的肚皮，有气无力地开口问道：“喂，大家要不要一起去吃东西呀？我的肚子都快饿扁了。”

“你以为只有你自己的肚子在抗议？拜托，我们也都快饿晕了。”海堂白了桃城武一眼。

刚才从大石那里得知接下来会在关东大赛的决赛遇上立海大之后，大家都神经紧绷地进行了地狱似的魔鬼训练。现在体力用完，训练也暂告一段落，席卷而来的只有疲惫感和饿得叽里咕噜叫的肚子。

河村隆见状，便心血来潮地提议道：“要不，大家都一起到我老爸的店里吃东西吧？”

“真是个好主意！”不二笑得眼睛都眯成了一道弯月。

“好啊！”大石也笑着频频点头。

“太棒了～我也要去～”最喜欢热闹的英二自然少不了他。

见大家都开心的附和，桃城武忍不住问保持沉默的两兄弟。  
“龙雅、龙马，你们俩兄弟要不要一起去河村老爸的寿司店那里吃东西啊？”

龙马眨了眨眼睛，又看了自家老哥一眼。接着小声地问龙雅说道：“喂，怎样？去不去？”

龙雅没有回答，因为此刻心不在焉的他眼睛一直在盯着手机。坐在地上的龙马懒惰起身，便用手上的网球拍轻轻的推了推龙雅的手臂。

“听到没？我在跟你说话，龙雅！”

“嗄？你们刚才说什么？”龙雅这才真正回过神来，刚才太过于专注看着手机刚收到的简讯，一时恍神。

桃城武见状，笑吟吟地再次重复刚才的问题。  
“我们刚才问你，等会儿有空吗？要不要一起到河村寿司店大吃一顿？”

龙雅闻言犹豫了一会儿，瞄一瞄手上拿着的手机后，龙雅这才回答道：“那个，嗯……你们不介意我带多一个朋友吧？”

“噢～朋友？没关系，不介意、不介意、一点也不介意～”英二蹦蹦跳跳地移动到龙雅的身边，态度亲昵地将手搭在龙雅的肩上，还故意用暧昧的语气问道：“该不会是女孩子吧？”

听了英二的发问，大伙儿很有默契地都将头转向龙雅。天晓得龙雅这超强发电机自从突然转学出现在青学后，让多少女生在背地里默默地暗恋着他，也有数不清的女生主动接近他这位发光体。龙雅的魅力当然不尽于是他的外貌所致，他的举手投足散发出来的致命吸引力、搭讪美女的艺术都是众人目光的焦点。更别提前几天他为了青学网球男队的团员们，轻轻松松地打败前来挑衅的立海大切原赤也后，龙雅在网球场上即帅气又狂傲自信，那犹如天才般的精湛球技都让青学里大部分爱慕龙雅的粉丝团沉醉在单恋中。就连部分男生也不得不佩服龙雅的实力，各个都对他崇拜不已。

个性坦荡的龙雅毫不隐瞒地老实回答。“是女孩子没错。”

听了龙雅的回答，大家都不禁打趣道：“哇～该不会是女朋友吧？！看来咱们青学一大堆女生都要心碎了～哈哈～”

龙雅顿了顿，脸上挂着称不上是自然的笑容。

“我想，那女孩对你们来说应该会是个惊喜吧！”

众人闻言笑得开怀。大石点头附和。“惊喜？也许是吧。说真的还蛮期待的，毕竟我们聚餐时，除了龙崎教练外，还真的是没有女生出席过呢！”

不同于大伙儿嘻嘻哈哈说着玩笑话，龙马一脸狐疑地盯着自家老哥。“什么朋友噢？怎么从来都没有听你说过的？”

龙雅轻描淡写的回答。“你也认识的。”

我也认识的？龙马困惑的表情更加明显了。他的思绪不禁都围绕着龙雅所给的线索思考。他老哥向来是个独行侠，回到日本后，生活圈子都围绕着与自己熟悉的人事物。到底是谁啊？

看着一幅思索状的龙马，龙雅微微一笑，卖关子道：“等会儿你就能知道我说的是谁了。”

“呿，无聊。”最后龙马送了一记白眼给龙雅，然后放弃了短暂的思考。反正也用不着浪费时间扼杀那么多脑细胞，就像龙雅说的，等会儿他就能知道龙雅说的是谁了。

—————————————————————

有时候，‘惊喜’一词就是这么一回事。

第一次，河村寿司店难得聚集了青学众人，却还能处在一片寂静中。真的都很安静。只是大伙儿脸上的表情却足可以用震撼来形容。尤其是英二和桃城武的表情最为夸张。此刻目瞪口呆的二人，相信他们刚才在网球场也没能料想到现在会是这种情况。而让他们最为惊讶的，竟然是刚才龙雅提到的女性朋友。

Sally Johnson国际网坛界最引人瞩目的新星。  
恐怕再也没有什么比这来得更惊喜了。

“Oh my god！”英二见到Sally的第一个反应就是这个。

向来是咪咪眼闻名的不二，也难得的睁大眼眸。“Sally Johnson……这惊喜也太让人震撼了吧！”龙雅果真是个让人猜不透的谜样人物。

乾贞治这个流动资料库自然也认得站在面前的网坛名人，只见他紧张的推了推眼镜。清了清嗓后便开始拿出随身的笔记本。“嗨，妳……妳好。”难得遇上这种千载难逢的好机会，乾贞治自然是不会放过收集资料的宝贵时间。

桃城武吞了吞卡在喉咙处的唾液，喃喃自语道：“海堂，真的是女神耶！还是活生生的人，我觉得我快乐晕了。”

海堂禁不住吐嘈桃城武。“你少丢人了。”不过话说回来，这还真是一个大惊喜。

活到这把岁数，对任何大场面都司空见惯的龙崎教练也有微微惊讶的挑高眉毛盯着毫无预警出现的Sally，真是令人太过于震惊了。虽然早就知道龙雅之前流浪时的经历，不过像这种平时只能在电视屏幕上看到的人，现在突然出现在眼前，还是会让人忍不住吓一大跳。

大石也怔住了。河村隆憨憨的笑着说道：“欢迎光临，请坐。”

“谢谢。”Sally 礼貌地道了声谢后，视线定格在龙马的身上。

龙马是最早从震撼中清醒过来的。“Sally姐。”

已经通过好几次网络视频通话的Sally熟络地与龙马打招呼。“嗨，龙马。听雅说你们已经成功打进总决赛了，恭喜你们呀！”

“Thanks yup !”龙马满脸自豪，酷酷地道了声谢。  
众人错愕地盯着龙马和Sally，后知后觉地才发现原来他们俩早就认识了。

一直保持沉默地龙雅难得开了金口，一一地向Sally介绍着青学众人。“从左边到右边，这位是这间店的小老板河村隆、然后是桃城武、海堂、不二、大石、英二、乾贞治还有龙崎教练。”

Sally礼貌地微微向大伙儿行了一个礼，然后柔声开口道：“嗨，很高兴能见到你们，我常听龙雅和龙马两兄弟谈起你们球队的事。”

大伙儿回过神来后，都开始跟Sally打招呼，掩饰刚才的失态。简单的介绍与问候之后，大家也都开始坐回位子准备用餐。而Sally是龙雅带来的客人，理所当然地坐在龙雅的身旁。

刚开始的时候，气氛简直是诡异到极点。除了越前家两兄弟，Sally和众人都表现得非常不自在。刚才Sally联络到龙雅后，龙雅便邀她一起出席青学网球男队的聚餐。向来都不太与陌生人亲近的Sally原本还蛮抗拒的，不过在龙雅的极力邀请下，便同意出席了。

不同于Sally的怕生尴尬，大伙儿在Sally出现后俨然变成了追星的小粉丝。  
饭菜都送上桌后，众人却没有动筷的打算。周围都弥漫着奇怪的气氛。

龙雅环顾四周，洞悉一切的他禁不住勾起嘴角，轻声唤道：“小公主，帮我个忙。”

Sally面无表情地盯着龙雅。“什么？”

龙雅又再次看了大伙儿一眼。河村隆拿着最新一期的职业网球特刊，封面恰巧是以Sally 成功夺下胜利后亲吻奖杯的时刻。他战战兢兢地看着Sally，按耐着紧张的心情，不知道该如何开口。英二拿着手机，开着的相机模式都已经变成了待机模式。乾贞治将笔记本拿在手上，那双手都快发麻了。

桃城武、大石、海堂、不二和龙崎教练，大伙儿的目光全都停留在Sally的身上。至于他们各自的目的，龙雅也懒得去观察揭穿。只不过不想这顿饭就这样结束，浪费了一桌好菜，龙雅终于决定开口打破僵局。反正这也是他力邀Sally出席的其中一个原因 ，那就是为青学的众人做一次顺水人情。这些日子和大伙儿在一起的生活，龙雅也体会了不少，可谓获益良多。现在难得Sally刚好过来找他，龙雅也恰好能帮青学众人一个小忙，当作是自己的一份小小心意。

会意的Sally用无奈的表情瞪了龙雅一眼后，随即努力的保持微笑面对众人。  
“请问我有什么可以帮到你们的吗？”这句话说出口后，Sally难得感到有些后悔。

因为听了Sally的主动关心，大伙儿毫不隐瞒地将自己的心愿说出。

“可以请妳帮我签个名吗？”  
“能不能跟我合一张照片啊？我真的很喜欢看妳的比赛，可以说是妳的小粉丝噢！”  
“那个……虽然有点冒昧，不过可不可以让我做个小小的访谈。”收集资料！收集资料！  
“嗨，不知道有没有这个荣幸和妳聊聊天。”  
“请问……妳和龙雅是什么关系？你们认识很久了吗？”

一连串的请求提问顿时源源不绝，Sally傻愣在一旁，一时不知道该做何反应。求助的目光最后瞟向自己最熟悉的人，却气愤地发现那个家伙正津津有味的吃着美味佳肴，将自己此刻面对的问题都置身事外了。

很好！很好！非常的好！Sally深深地吸了一口气，在桌底下用力地扭了龙雅的大腿肉一把，同时咬牙切齿地假笑道：“越前龙雅！”

龙雅忍着痛慢条斯理地将一个海苔寿司吞下肚子后，一派悠闲的提醒道：“小姐，都跟妳说过好多遍了。形象～形象～”

龙雅惯有的笑容，怎么看都觉得欠扁。Sally狠狠地瞪了龙雅一眼，用流利的英语说道：“我们需要谈谈。”

“谈什么？”龙雅继续装傻。

Sally微笑，眼神却流露出强烈的杀气。玩火总得有个限度，深知这道理的龙雅自然不会再置之不理。只见龙雅恢复一本正经的模样，诚恳地看着Sally，用柔和的语气说道：“亲爱的，他们真的很不错。尝试与他们相处，我敢肯定你会了解到的。”

Sally用一种打量外星人的目光研究着龙雅。这种话从龙雅的嘴巴说出来，还真的有些让人匪夷所思。看来，青学的这群人确实在龙雅心目中的位子有些分量，而且还对龙雅造成了某些层面上的影响。

不解两人互动的大伙儿面面相觑，不时盯着龙雅和Sally看。  
不二小声地问了龙马一句。“龙雅和Sally的关系看起来很密切，他们是旧相识吧？”

“嗯，听说认识很久了。”龙马一脸满足地咀嚼着食物。

Sally尽力维持名人应有的气度，一一满足了青学这班粉丝的小小要求。合照的合照、签名的签名……只不过访谈的请求被Sally婉转的拒绝了。

就这样，大伙儿度过了愉快的午后时光。散会时，龙雅让龙马先自行回家，龙马也很识趣的消失不见。最后的最后，就只剩下龙雅和Sally二人不知道跑哪儿去咯～


	34. 心动

黄昏时分，看着天空绚丽的晚霞，心中仅剩下无限惆怅。  
人烟稀少的街头网球场，Sally和龙雅坐在高处的围栏上。人很少，打球的人也很专注，没有人注意到Sally的出现。就算是名人，少了注视着自己的目光，Sally就跟平凡的普通人没什么差别了。这点，让此刻想享受片刻平静的龙雅和Sally都很感恩。

沉默不语的两人，静静地凝视着在场上打球的陌生人。  
咚…咚…咚……耳边传来熟悉的打球声，这种音律总有一种能抚平人心的神奇作用。

龙雅默不作声地偷偷观察Sally的神情，然后缓缓地开口问道：“伯父伯母的事都处理好了吗？”

Sally的视线依旧停留在球场上打球的人儿，不过表情里那一闪而过的不自然，完完全全被龙雅看穿。“嗯，他们之间的关系已经正式结束了。”平淡的回答。Sally的语气里听不出任何情绪，不过龙雅知道，她只是在刻意压抑自己的情感。

“哪，给妳的～吃橘子吧！”毫无预警，一粒橘子就这样被抛到Sally的面前。

发愣中的Sally手忙脚乱地接住橘子后，用极度无奈的表情盯着龙雅。

只见龙雅正一口接着一口地咬着不知何时从哪变出来的橘子。  
“这真的很甜噢！更重要的是，吃橘子会让人变开心。”

重重地呼出一口气，Sally的嘴角微微上扬，浮现浅浅的微笑。

“像你说的，一切都会过去的。我过来找你前，有去找过我爸妈。他们的新生活看起来都很不错。Alex也一直劝我，他说了很多。这些日子，我也想了很多。”

龙雅看了Sally一眼，微笑回应。“看样子，是想通了？”

“算是吧！”Sally若有所思，只是继续动作缓慢地吃着橘子。

看着一副苦闷表情的Sally，龙雅故意提高声量说道：“哟～还真是不习惯呢！我的小公主什么时候变得这么多愁善感了？明明前些日子才拿了一直以来都梦寐以求的冠军不是吗？！”

“人总是会改变的。你不也一样，现在的你在个性上似乎也有些变化。”

Sally回想着前些日子一直听到龙雅说着有关青学的点点滴滴。那时候，电话那头儿的龙雅常常不自觉地边说边笑，语气里透露的丝丝牵绊是Sally好久都没在龙雅身上发现的情感。再加上，刚才龙雅力邀她出席青学网球男队的聚餐，让Sally更确信自己的观点。龙雅深知自己面对陌生人都会表现出冷漠的个性，更知道自己不喜欢出席聚餐，更何况是从未见过面的人。单凭这一点，就能知道龙雅有多在乎和关注他现在的队友。也因为如此，才会将自己介绍给他们认识吧？

“我？”龙雅指着自己的鼻子。“什么变化？”

Sally点点头。“比方说安分地当个乖乖学生、为了球队的利益当个助教……这些事，我相信以前的越前龙雅是绝对办不到的。”

“会吗？我自己倒不怎么觉得。”龙雅歪头认真地思考了一会儿。“那在妳的眼中，我是个怎样的人？”

省略思考，Sally毫不犹豫地回答道：“风。像风般潇洒，却也让人捉摸不透的人。”

“风也有很多种类吧？台风、龙卷风、海风、陆风、冷风、暖风、春天的风、夏天的风、秋天的风……”龙雅也不知道是故意东拉西扯地说了一车废话还是啥的故意扯开话题。

Sally忍不住出声制止。“停！够了。”

龙雅听话的住了口，然后眨了眨眼眸后，目不转睛地盯着Sally瞧。两人都不再说话，沉默又古怪的气氛围绕着二人，而他们只是静静地吃着橘子。

过了半晌，手上的橘子都吃完后，龙雅率先开口说话。

“真的觉得我变了？”龙雅不置可否。

Sally再次点点头。

“难道是变帅了？”龙雅伸出一只手抚摸着下巴，看起来十分陶醉的模样。

Sally很不给面子的冷哼道：“哼呵，这不好笑。”  
人家跟他说的是正经事，这臭龙雅无缘无故冒出什么冷笑话吖？！

看着Sally的冷脸，龙雅轻轻叹了一口气。然后用不是很在意的语气缓缓说道：“我说啊，怎么妳这丫头的个性还是这么的不可爱哟～”

“我们这么久没见面了，难得想跟你谈谈心，你就不能正经点啊？”Sally用些许埋怨的语气回应龙雅。

其实龙雅心里很清楚，也很明白。近日，他也终于迟钝的发现自己的小小转变了。至少，在心态上，青学已渐渐地成为他的生活一部分，甚至已经到了有些难以割舍的地步。但有时龙雅也会选择逃避现实换个思考方向。或许，他的转变单纯的只是因为最近生活苦闷，所以才会想要做些小小的改变，增添一些生活情趣。不过现在Sally也都发现自己的改变，那究竟这种改变是好？还是不好？

看了龙雅帅气的脸庞一眼，Sally接着说道：“少来，别不承认了。在我面前，你那武装自己的面具可以卸下来，用不着这么辛苦。”

龙雅了解Sally，而与龙雅相知相惜的Sally自认对龙雅的了解亦比其他人深。龙雅就是这么样的一个人，表面上潇洒、无拘无束、不受任何束缚与牵绊的枷锁困扰。但有时候的他也会有心情低落、遇到解不开的难题、想不透的烦恼……可他总会用那种看似无谓的笑容和故作满不在乎的语气的表情来掩饰自己的真心。

听了Sally的话，龙雅重重地叹了一口气，脸上的表情瞬间显现一层阴霾。“我觉得心里有些放不下他们了。这种感觉挺怪的，这让我有点害怕失去，甚至开始担心以后任何会导致变化的事情发生。”

Sally用一副很了解龙雅的口吻说道：“其实现在的你也没有什么不好啊？这种变化或许是种好事，你说对吧？何必担心那么多，如果害怕失去而不放手一搏地去享受这份难得的缘分，以后一定会后悔的。况且，南次郎叔叔让你进青学的用意，还有你最初的想法不就是想到青学寻找你伟大的梦想和人生目标吗？”

当局者迷，旁观者清。  
现在身为旁观者的Sally，对于龙雅的问题总能拥有冷静的思维与准确的判断力。

缘分？龙雅低头思考着这充满奥妙的词汇。阴差阳错进了青学，可谓是奇怪的因缘。在网球男队认识了这群队友，也可算是奇妙的缘分。现在拥有的友谊，是难能可贵的。这种平淡中却又踏实的生活，是否就是自己一直以来向往的呢？自己的目标到底是什么，至今为止，只知道似乎最后，或许能在他们的身上找到答案也说不一定。

观察着沉默的龙雅，他的脸部表情慢慢的恢复以往惯有的自信笑容，眼神也不再迷惘。

Sally故意引用刚才龙雅的话，那表情模样和语气也学得惟妙惟肖。“看样子，是想通了？”

看着Sally的俏丽面容，龙雅脸上的笑容慢慢扩大。  
不知不觉，龙雅的思绪回到了几年前的某一天。

尔后，龙雅语气坚定而诚恳地看着Sally说道：“小公主，谢谢妳。要是没有妳，恐怕我早就迷失了自己。”

龙雅永远也忘不了，几年前在国外拉了自己一把的Sally。那时候的龙雅，生活简直一团乱，仿佛活在没有光亮的黑暗的世界。当时独自一人在外的龙雅太早接触了残酷的生活现实阴暗面，心智尚未完全成熟的他也曾经对未来感到迷茫，成天浑浑噩噩地在灰色地带的边缘游走。要不是遇到了Sally，她那一番金玉良言点醒自己，只怕现在的龙雅还是个边缘少年。

Sally看着龙雅认真地模样，忽地心中一动。奇妙的感觉在内心深处蔓延开来。

Sally牵动嘴角，用感激的语气柔声道：“如果我的生活少了你，肯定就不会有现在的Sally Johnson了。是你救了我那乱得一塌糊涂的人生。”

这么说一点也不过分。因为Sally永远也不会忘记那一年认识龙雅时，龙雅是如何教会自己不要选择逃避冰冷破碎的家，一直鼓励自己接受事实、甚至还发掘了自己在网球方面的才华、最后更帮助自己进入网坛界成为人人羡慕的职业网球选手。

龙雅和Sally的望着对方的眼睛，四目交接的瞬间，俩人的心中产生了莫名的悸动。  
良久，他们俩人都没有回过神来。一幕幕的过往回忆，属于他们两人的共同回忆好似幻灯片，一直在脑海里重复的播放着。

龙雅和Sally一路来都对对方颇有好感，当时协议和平分手的理由只是因为生活理念各不相同，再加上分隔两地聚少离多。不过分手后，两人的关系却更进一步，感觉上比以前更加要好了。

龙雅目不转睛地凝视Sally精致的五官，长睫下的那双迷人眼睛楚楚动人、粉嫩的红唇让龙雅的心底升起一股强烈的冲动。Sally看着龙雅深邃的眼眸，那帅气的俊脸让她的心跳加速。在不知名的情感加温下，不知不觉中，两人的距离越靠越近。

静静的…慢慢的……眼看龙雅就快要吻上Sally的唇瓣，耳边却突然传来某物体由远至近，急速划破空气的声音。

“咻——”

龙雅本能地将Sally护在怀里。错愕中的Sally一时反应不来，整个人倒在龙雅的怀中。一颗网球疾速飞过刚才Sally所在的位置，要不是龙雅拉了Sally一把，只怕Sally就要无辜遭殃了。

“妳没事吧？”龙雅第一时间慰问Sally，神色紧张的他立刻查探Sally的状况。

“别担心，我没事。”Sally好不容易回过神来。

眼见不小心打出场的网球差点打伤别人，球场上的某个人立即朝着龙雅他们的方向，带着歉意地喊道：“对不起，你们没有受伤吧？”

龙雅和Sally不约而同地下意识转过头，看着声音的来源方向。

“没关系，我们没事。”龙雅代为回答。  
Sally则向那人微微点头致意。

“那就好，我就放心了。真是不好意思。”那人愧疚的再次望着龙雅他们鞠躬道歉。可是当他抬头时，却恰巧接触到Sally的目光，这才看清Sally的容貌。

“等等，妳……难道你是Sally Johnson？长得也太相像了？！”只听那人忍不住惊呼到。不到几秒的时间，街头球场上的人们纷纷把注意力放到Sally身上。

“哇~Sally Johnson！那不是最新出炉的温网风云人物吗？”

“是本人吗？不过她那样的人物怎么会出现在我们这种不起眼的街头网球场啊？”

“好像真的是她耶！长得还真像！”

瞬间此起彼落的惊呼声让Sally和龙雅都怔住了。他们一时来不及反应，只见众人的脚步缓缓逼近。忽地，一声由手提电话发出的拍照声响拉回龙雅的Sally二人的思绪。

Sally不自在的微微挪动身体，求助的声音轻声响起。“现在怎么办……？”

龙雅见苗头不对，二话不说马上牵起Sally的手。“别愣在那儿，快跟我走！”

龙雅拉着Sally的手，立刻转头拔腿就跑。Sally紧跟着龙雅的步伐，一起逃离产生些许混乱的街头网球场。后方的人们见他们两人突然转身跑掉，便不管三七二十一的紧追在后。

“Sally Johnson !!!” “网坛界小公主！” “Sally !!!”  
疯狂的人们穷追不舍，还不停的念着Sally的名字与记者媒体给她的封号。

“啊——！我一定是疯了！”Sally懊恼地发牢骚，可是双脚的步伐却没有停下，反而加速地往前狂奔。

“我的小公主，瞧你把我也搞成像是做贼一样！”龙雅紧紧地握着Sally的手。

“我哪知道会变成这样啊？！”  
要是早知道会发生这种事情，Sally宁愿自己是和龙雅继续呆在刚才那家寿司店算了。

后方的喊叫声渐离渐远，机智的龙雅临危不乱，还不忘替Sally指路。  
“快，前面的路口向左转！”

Sally根本就不曾到过这边，自然是个路痴。现在这种危急时刻，她那还分得清哪里是哪里，反正她只知道要一直跟着龙雅的身后就是了。跑了一段路后，身后的叫喊声也消失不见了。两人这才微微喘气地停下来休息一会儿。幸好体力向来不错的二人也有接受体力训练，刚刚跑的这一段路也没有比平时训练时的长，他们自然也还能承受得了。

龙雅不放心地回头看了又看，再三确定没有人追上来后，才安下心来。“妳没事吧？有没有被吓到？”

面对龙雅的关心，Sally傻愣愣地摇摇头。低下头，Sally瞥见她和龙雅还紧紧握着不放的双手，内心一阵慌乱。

龙雅没注意到那些细节，他见Sally沉默不语，以为她刚才是真的被吓到了，连忙出声安抚道：“没事了。妳还好吗？”龙雅还伸出没有与Sally牵在一起的另一只手，动作熟练地轻轻摸摸Sally的头。

龙雅的眼神过于温柔，动作也很轻柔，那总能温暖人心的关怀话语让Sally一时也恍了神。Sally只是呆呆的盯着龙雅瞧，没有任何其他反应。

“Sally？”

良久，Sally才回过神来。意识到自己的心绪飘得老远时，Sally尴尬地东张西望装忙。

“妳真的没事？”龙雅不放心地继续追问。

“我没事。很好，真的没事。”Sally不自在地从龙雅厚实的大掌中抽回自己的手。

龙雅见状动作缓慢，依依不舍地放开手。手心传来Sally的残留余温，那份温热感让龙雅有些留恋。不过理智告诉龙雅，现在的他们只不过是纯好朋友关系，现阶段的他也确实不适合对Sally有什么逾矩的表现。他越前龙雅虽然偏爱女色，但也绝对不是什么无耻之徒。

“对不起，刚才情况紧急，情急之下才会……嗯，希望妳不要介意。”龙雅心情复杂地开口解释。

Sally其实并不讨厌龙雅牵自己的手，更不可能会怪龙雅。不过现在听龙雅这么拘谨地做出解释，就像是另种撇清他们之间关系的错觉，这让Sally的心里有些小小失望。

莫名的感伤围绕Sally，但她还是强颜欢笑地说道：“没关系。”

天色渐渐暗了下来，四周围的路灯也被开启。昏黄色的街灯配上深色的天空，提醒着他们分离的时候已经到了。

龙雅望了天空一眼。“时候不早了，我送妳回去吧！免得Sharon大姐又有话要说了。”

一听龙雅提到Sharon，Sally这才惊觉要检查手机。她出来了这么久，Sharon姐现在一定非常担心。果然不出她所料，一打开手机屏幕，印入眼帘的来电显示全是Sharon姐的名字。

“完了，待会儿我的耳朵又要受罪了。”

龙雅看着Sally可怜兮兮的模样，实在是忍俊不住。

“放心吧，一切有我在。我帮妳向她解释。”

龙雅和Sally很有默契的相视一笑。突然之间，Sally觉得有种幸福的感觉环绕着自己。没错，只要有龙雅在，好像再大的麻烦都不再是问题了。而龙雅的温柔，Sally真切地希望……以后也能让她继续拥有。这将会是她最大的幸福。


	35. 出场名单

青学队战立海大的关东决赛即将开打，不过对于出场名单，龙崎教练却伤透脑筋。少了手塚这主将，代替手塚的龙雅能否答应上场都成了问题。立海大的选手可以说是目前日本国中生网球界的佼佼者。他们的实力是顶尖的，一等一的好。龙崎教练陷入两难之中，单打一的出赛选手名字该放谁的名好呢？

叩、叩叩！一阵敲门声打断了龙崎教练的思绪。

“教练，不好意思打扰您。”

“原来是大石啊？快进来吧！”  
龙崎教练暂时先把出赛名单放在桌子上。

只见大石神情凝重地缓缓走进办公室。龙崎教练眼尖的发现大石右手手腕上缠着的白色绷带。

龙崎教练语气急切地问道：“大石，你的手？！到底怎么回事？”

“抱歉，教练。恐怕我……暂时没办法出赛了。”

“你的手到底是怎么一回事？是怎么受伤的？严不严重？医生怎么说？”

大石低头沉默了半晌，这才缓缓道来其中原委。

昨天结束训练回家途中，他见义勇为救了一位差点被车子撞倒的小孩。救人心切的他当时一颗心悬在那小孩子的身上，不过最后却也因此不小心弄伤了自己的右手手腕。庆幸医生说只是扭伤，但若要参与激烈的运动，只怕无法表现出原有水平连累队友，也担心会加剧手伤恶化。

“教练，先别管我的手伤了。这次的出场名单……”大石忧心忡忡地看着龙崎教练。

龙崎教练不禁摇头叹气。  
“我刚刚就在为这事烦恼，现在又加上你，唉……”

“真的非常抱歉。”大石懊恼的神情让龙崎教练也动了恻隐之心。

“算了，你别担心那么多。现在最重要的就是先把手伤治好。其他的事，我会看着办的。”

“教练，少了我，英二就得和其他人拍档。不过我相信他一定可以很快就适应新的双打搭档。只不过，这样的话……我方的单打选手，或许就会面对少人的窘境了。”大石和英二向来都是打双打的黄金组合，但是以英二打双打的经验和应变能力，临时换拍档应该不成问题。现在最棘手的就是，都已经少了手塚的青学，大石又因突发意外无法上场。到最后，最困难的难题就是青学将会面对缺人的窘境。

龙崎教练再次重重的叹了口气。大石说的没错，现在这种情况，如何安排出场序才是最头痛的问题。立海大各个都是顶尖的选手，别说实力程度有别，现在青学少了大石和手塚这两个主力人物，接下来的比赛该如何是好？

看到龙崎教练愁眉不展的神情，大石的心里真的过意不去，却又无可奈何。  
“对不起教练，我又给您添麻烦了。”

龙崎教练勉强的牵起嘴角。“傻小子，说的这是什么话呢。好了，你别操心了。人手安排的事，我会解决的。等会儿放学后，你替我召集所有人在球场集合。”

“是的，教练。”大石恭敬地向龙崎教练点点头。

大石的心中始终忐忑不安。球队自从少了手塚社长，就一直由他撑起整个社团。他所背负的不只是只有球队的胜败，更多的是为了遵守他和手塚之间的承诺。那一年，手塚和他私底下约定，到了今年一定要带领球队的所有人一起打进全国大赛。好不容易打到了关东大赛决赛，这么难得的机会，眼见打进全国大赛的梦想就快要实现了，为何好事多磨。少了手塚、现在他这个代理社长又受了伤……难道全国大赛的梦想，注定无法实现吗？

大石忍不住悲观地低头沉思。龙崎教练将一切都看在眼里。

龙崎教练微微一笑，眼神却坚定无比。她轻拍大石的肩膀，鼓励他说道：“大石，相信我、也必须相信自己的队友。我坚信我们一定能顺利打进全国大赛的！”

大石重重的点了点头，表示认同。见龙崎教练还要忙着编排出场名单，大石也不想继续打扰。  
“谢谢您教练，那我就不打扰您了。放学后，球场见！”

龙崎教练沉默了片刻，心中已有谱了，她默默地作了决定。

只见龙崎教练转身唤道：“大石，可不可以麻烦你去帮我把龙雅叫来。”

“龙雅？哦，好的，没问题。我现在马上就叫他过来见您。”

虽然不知道教练打着什么主意，但是会这么突然把龙雅叫来，一定是为了出场名单的事。自从前几天大石和大伙儿在河村隆的寿司店见到Sally出现后，众人都对龙雅的背景感到好奇不已，可惜都无从查证。就连龙马对他哥哥的事，也是十问九不知，所以龙雅始终是个解不开的谜团。但有一点大伙儿都很有默契的下结论，那就是龙雅绝对不像表面看到的那么简单。

————————————————————————

大石心事重重地思考着所有有关球队的事情，然后踩着沉重的步伐来到了龙雅的课室。

三年二班。抬眼看了挂在课室外的牌子，大石深吸了一口气，开始进去寻找龙雅的身影。其实龙雅并不难找，只不过要如何将龙雅请到龙崎教练那儿才是一门重要的学问。因为龙雅此刻正坐在靠窗最后尾的角落位置，而他的身边围绕着一群花蝴蝶。

“龙雅君，你怎么好久都没到我们班上去了。姐妹们都念着你呢！”三年甲班的班花大发娇嗔，整个人都软绵绵地倚在龙雅身上。

“哼，你们甲班的有什么了不起。别像个软糖似的粘着龙雅君啦！”三年六班的美少女见状忍不住打翻醋坛子。

“清水学姐、野口学姐、你们俩别争风吃醋了。龙雅君都对大家一视同仁，绝对不会偏心的。对吧？龙雅君~~~”长相甜美的二年级学妹乖巧的出声劝架。

“还是酒井学妹最懂我心意，大家都是好姐妹，可别为了我的事伤了和气。要不然，我不就成了罪人了吗？”龙雅佯装无辜地苦着脸。

大伙儿见状都纷纷开口。  
“才不会呢，龙雅君。”  
“我们这群姐妹都最相亲相爱的，为了不让龙雅君心烦，我们一定不会吵架伤和气的。”  
“放心吧，龙雅君，我们一向最听你的话了～”

龙雅左手搂着清秀可人的三年级甲班班花，右手抱着乖巧甜美的二年级学妹，周围还围着一群来自不同班级的漂亮女孩。他们一群人有说有笑，肆无忌惮地在课室里谈天说地。课室里的其他同学倒也已经习以为常，也见怪不怪了；至于课室外还有一群娇羞含蓄的女孩们盯着龙雅的方向，却鼓不起勇气进去课室。

面色铁青的大石盯着这一幕良久，不禁在心中感叹。龙雅这家伙的磁场果然是非同凡响啊！性格老实的大石对男欢女爱这等事最没辙了，这种场面他也不是时常看到。若是平常他一定掉头就走，眼不见为净，但可惜今天他受人之托，想走却走不了。既然不能走，也就只好硬着头皮上了。

一道人墙，阻隔了大石和龙雅的距离。大石被那群女孩挡着，无法接近龙雅的他，轻声唤道：“嗯……龙…龙雅……”

声量似乎太小声了一点，效果不大。

大石试着提高声量。“龙雅！”这一次，有一部分站在后边的女孩听到了叫唤声，不过专注着泡妞的龙雅却没有听见。那些女孩望了大石一眼，然后很有默契的选择置之不理。

大石再次提高声量。“龙雅，龙崎教练有事找你！”很碰巧的，龙雅和那群女孩不知道说了什么好笑的事，他们一群人笑得东歪西倒。就这样，大石卖力的叫唤声被突如其来的笑声掩盖。

大石无奈至极，却也不知道该怎么办好。就在这时，一道熟悉的声音传入耳朵。个子矮小的龙马不知什么时候出现在大石的身旁，只见他一脸酷样的说道：“大石学长，看我的。”

大石错愕地看着龙马。“龙马？”

龙马清了清嗓后，对着旁若无人、谈笑风生的一群人说道：“对不起，让一让。我有些事想找越前龙雅。”

龙马的声音并不大，不过在后方的女生听见后，都循声望去。当他们见到来者是龙马后，都讨好似地纷纷帮忙传话道：“龙雅君，你弟弟龙马有事找你呢！”

“龙雅，龙马过来找你了。”  
“龙雅君，你弟来找你咯！”  
就这样，那群美少女很热心乖巧的让出一条路，并自动无声的退到一旁。

龙雅听见是龙马来找他，有些惊讶的抬头。“小不点，你来找我有什么事吗？”

然后龙雅后知后觉地发现站在龙马身边的大石。“咦？大石？！你怎么也过来了？有事吗？”

大石尴尬傻笑，有些无奈地看了身旁的龙马一眼。  
刚才龙马闲着无聊过来找龙雅，正巧就看到大石拼命地叫着龙雅却徒劳无功。目睹整个过程的龙马只是冷着一张脸，淡淡地说：“不好意思，先跟你们借下我哥。”

说完话，龙马毫不犹豫地拉着龙雅就往外走，将一群花蝴蝶都丢在原地。大石紧跟在龙马和龙雅的身后，也相继离开了教室。当他们走到了人烟稀少的大楼楼梯口，龙马这才停下脚步。

“小不点，你找我到底什么事啊？”龙雅好奇的发问。

龙马没有回答龙雅，反而代龙雅向大石问道：“大石学长，你找我哥有事吗？”

龙雅纳闷地问。“大石，你找我啊？”

观察力惊人的龙雅早发现了大石手上缠着的白色绷带，忍不住关心道：“你的手，是怎么受伤的？”

龙马闻言，也盯着大石手上的绷带，微微皱着眉头。

大石见龙雅的注意力终于放在自己身上时，这才缓缓开口道：“我的手伤是昨天为了救一个小孩不小心弄伤的，并没有什么大碍，谢谢关心。”

龙雅点头示意。“那你找我是为了……？”

“是龙崎教练想见你，希望你能到她的办公室一趟。”

龙马和龙雅面面相觑，心中升起不好的预感。


	36. 阴霾

当龙雅莫名其妙地被叫到龙崎教练的办公室时，他已经有预感不会是什么好事情了。只不过让他始料不及的竟然是龙崎教练的决策。

“龙雅，我决定让你出战单打一。”

龙雅一身软骨头似的依靠着窗口边的墙壁，面无表情地打量着窗外的景色，而他的手上正把玩着一粒橙色橘子。龙雅单手抛起橘子后，又再次用手接着，然后又再将橘子高高抛起，最后又再接住。这样的动作重复了不知多少遍，可龙雅淡漠的神情却丝毫不受任何改变。

龙崎教练不动声色地观察着龙雅的一举一动、甚至是面部的表情变化。她尝试着从龙雅那儿看出什么端倪，可惜终究是徒劳无功。龙雅的表现异常淡定，没有惊讶也没有反驳自己的决定。

“龙雅，可不可以告诉我你的想法。”龙崎教练虽然着急，却也不想勉强任何人。

龙雅沉默了半晌后，终于缓缓开口。他平淡的语气里，听不出任何高低音起伏。  
“好啊，没问题。反正只要打赢比赛就行了，对吧？”

龙崎教练思考了一会儿，道出了自己的忧虑。  
“话是这么说没错，不过这次的对手并不像之前的那么简单。立海大绝对是个劲敌，他们的正选选手实力非凡。而社长幸村和副社长真田的顶尖实力最为高深莫测，虽然幸村因病缺席，但真田可谓是目前日本国中界实力最强的选手了。”

龙雅闻言非但没有感到任何压力，反而勾起了嘴角一方，露出邪气十足的微笑。  
“疑人不用，用人不疑。龙崎教练，有句话好像是这么说的吧？”

龙崎教练一脸错愕地盯着龙雅。  
“别误会，我并没有其他意思，更没有不信任你的实力。只不过……”

龙雅转过身，抬手打断了龙崎教练接下来的话。  
“教练，用不着急着澄清，你的顾虑和心意，我都明了。放心吧，我自有分寸。当然，一切都听从你的安排。”

龙崎教练目不转睛地盯着龙雅瞧。这孩子，真是让人看不透啊！  
龙雅琥珀色的眼珠子看似明亮透澈，与他直视时却又会让人感到阵阵压力和距离感。

龙崎教练不得不感叹，就连她这个老太婆，见了龙雅这小子都会忍不住心生怯意。有时候龙崎教练也会忍不住猜想，到底龙雅以前经历过了什么事情，才会成就现在的他。现在的龙雅，思想不仅仅比同龄人早熟，他的心思缜密、言行举止不经意流露出来的慑人气场，种种的迹象都摆明地显示，他绝对不是个普通的小角色。

“既然你都这么说了，我也稍微能安下心来。无论如何，球队的事还得麻烦你多多费点心思。手塚不在，大石又受伤，现在这种关键时期，我可不想再出什么乱子了。”

龙雅背对着龙崎教练，胸有成竹地许下承诺。  
“放心吧！教练，我一定尽力帮你们实现打进全国大赛的理想。”

橘子再次被抛得高高的，接着被龙雅熟练地用单手接着，最后龙雅动作迅速的咬了一口橘子。一连串动作下来都没有任何的停顿。就如同龙雅想要得到的东西，从来就没有失手过。只要是他想要的，他一定会尽力去争取。认定了方向后，就勇往直前，不让自己有路可退。

如果说以前的越前龙雅不知道自己的梦想是什么，所以没有达成目标的动力。  
但今非昔比，现在的越前龙雅或许还会对未来迷茫，但是至少现在他很清楚的知道。他真的很想要帮青学的各位实现他们的梦想，打进全国大赛的梦想，无论付出多大的代价都无所谓！

—————————————————————

飞逝的时间，决赛日终于来临。

这次为了拍宣传照而来到日本的Sally，在忙完所有工作后，特地抽出时间在经纪人Sharon的陪同下出席观看关东大赛决赛–神奈川的立海大附中对东京的青春学园。观摩球赛一直都是Sally的兴趣之一，不过像这种国中生的比赛，Sally通常都提不起劲、兴趣缺缺。但是这次却是个例外，因为她听说或许龙雅会在今天上场也说不一定。Sally找不到任何不出席的理由，所以她来了。

因为是关东大赛的决赛缘故，强队聚集的时刻，现场的观众人流量也比之前的比赛多。观众席上坐无虚席，大热门立海大甚至还出动了专业拉拉队助阵，气势澎湃的呐喊加油声不绝于耳。场面热闹非凡，各大体育报章和杂志的记者也忙着捕捉所有的精彩画面、要不然就是穿梭全场跟选手作访谈。

Sally穿着简单设计的黑色连衣帽T恤，还戴了一幅墨镜遮去自己的半张脸。她刻意拉低连衣帽子掩饰自己的身份，然后选了最不起眼的角落位置观看球赛。在Sally身旁还坐着伴随她的经纪人，Sharon。

“Sally,看下妳的右手边。注意到吗？那个穿着白色衬衫、带着墨镜的男人。他的名字是Ben，是行内著名的网球经纪人之一。”

Sally依着Sharon的指示看向不远处的观众席上，果然看见了Sharon所说的那个人。用不着问，Sally也大概能猜出Ben出现在这里的目的。除了Ben，观众席上零零散散地坐着不少职业级的教练和经纪人、全国各地各级的学校都派人过来，看样子都是来这里侦察的。

“大会报告！关东大赛决赛现在正式开始！由神奈川的立海大附中对东京的青春学园！！”

当广播声响起，意味着比赛即将开打。现场的气氛顿时被炒热，全场都热血沸腾，各校支持者都很努力地喊着口号，为自己的校队助阵呐喊。

Sally默不作声地看着站在球场上排列整齐的两支队伍，而她的视线始终停留在龙雅的身上。龙雅心有灵犀般抬头仰望着观众席上的Sally，就算此刻现场人潮拥挤，他总能第一时间发现Sally的存在。那是一种妙不可言的默契。Sally冲着龙雅露出甜美的笑容，龙雅也回以迷人的微笑。

看着站在场上的龙雅，坐在Sally身边的Sharon忍不住摇头叹气。

“我不明白为什么Wing要这么做。他是个职业级选手，可是他竟然浪费时间和这些小角色玩家家酒。你可以想象一个职业选手是如何和菜鸟一起打球的吗？也太怪了。根本就是欺负人。”

听了Sharon的看法，Sally并不怎么认同。  
“Wing这么做一定有他自己的理由。我很了解他，他一定很清楚知道自己在做什么。”

Sharon一副无所谓的表情，然后耸耸肩道：“我也希望如此，否则他将会惹上麻烦。”干嘛要多管闲事？反正越前龙雅那小子也不归她管！

Sally若有所思地看了Sharon一眼，嘴角挂着似有若无的浅笑。

突然间，Sally敏锐地察觉到不寻常的氛围，笑容在她脸上消失不见。取而代之出现在Sally脸上的，只剩下冷漠的脸孔。Sally把头转向后方，观察了一会儿后不见异样，这才沉默地低头不语。

是我太多心了吗？可是那一刹那被监视的感觉是怎么一回事？  
Sally不放心地再次回头张望，再三确定没有任何可疑之处时，才稍微安下心来。

在身旁的Sharon不明白Sally的表情为何突然变得这么严肃，关心的柔声慰问道：“妳没事吧？怎么了？”

“我没事。”Sally勉强地勾起嘴角，心里的不踏实感却始终没有消失。但愿一切都只是她的错觉。

—————————————————————

离Sally所坐的位子有些距离的后方，隔墙闪出一道人影。

宫崎雪将黑色长发束成高高的马尾，身穿便服配上蓝色合身牛仔裤的她，一如既往地漂亮。但是她的神情却蒙上一层阴霾，让她看起来显得有些阴郁。

宫崎雪看了看在场上的龙雅，然后又将视线定格在Sally身上。  
喃喃低语道：“想让越前龙雅出手帮忙的话，看来得用上妳才行了。”

“Ivan，你别怕，一定要等我。不管牺牲有多大，我一定会把你救出来的。”

宫崎雪闭眼，不自觉伸手摸了摸戴在颈项的十字架项链。  
“请原谅我。”再次睁开眼睛时，宫崎雪的眼睛里闪过一丝算计的目光。


	37. 大显身手

对抗立海大附中的比赛结果令人大跌眼镜，刚结束了第二轮单打的比赛后，全场难得地保持一片静寂。记分板上的分数，很清楚的写明了：2–2。这意味着关东决赛的胜负成败，将取决于最后一场单打一的比赛成绩。不败长胜军立海大附中能否能蝉联这次的冠军，成为众人最渴望知道的答案。

“现在进行最后一场比赛，请单打一的选手准备就位。”

大伙儿听了大会的广播声，不约而同都把注意力放在龙雅的身上。

“龙雅，青学的胜利就靠你了！”  
“你是我们全部人的最后希望了！”  
“虽然有点老套，不过还是想说……龙雅，加油啊！”  
“教练会把你排在单打一，一定有她的用意。无论如何，尽力而为。不管结果如何，我们都一定挺你到底！”  
“龙雅学长，加油！加油！！加油！！！”

龙雅听了大伙儿鼓励的话，心底深处有种怪异的感觉。

不二缓缓道来：“龙雅，你的对手无疑是日本国中网坛内最强的高手。”

龙崎教练站起身子，和龙雅交换了一个眼神后说道：“不用有所顾虑，也用不着有负担。我相信你！”

刚刚打完单打二的龙马满头大汗地坐在凳子上休息。当他看到大伙儿你一言、我一句地说着鼓励龙雅的话语，倒也不着急想个方式鼓励自家老哥，只是面无表情地盯着龙雅看。

不同于龙马的沉默，龙雅率先开了口。龙雅拿起球拍，轻轻地敲着龙马的头。  
“小不点，给我睁大眼睛好好看、认真学，我就只打这一场球。”

说完话，龙雅便转身走向球场的中央位置。  
看着龙雅的身影，龙马问道：“教练，可不可以让我坐在这里看龙雅打球？”

龙崎教练闻言，用欣慰的笑容回应。“当然可以啊！”

尔后，龙崎教练也向青学的一行人吩咐道：“你们都给我好好的观看这场球赛，这绝对是个难得的学习机会。”

“是，教练！”

————————————————————

球场上，看似平静却弥漫着不寻常的气氛。

龙雅边说边做简单的伸展动作拉筋。“听说你有个很有趣的外号，叫作皇帝是吧？”

“听说你不费吹灰之力就打赢了赤也。”

龙雅笑而不语。

真田弦一郎沉着一张脸仔细打量着龙雅，说道：“哼！刚才也没见你做热身运动，这样就直接开始比赛，对你不太公平吧！”

龙雅贯彻自己的悠闲派主义，到了这种时候，依然没有感到任何压力的存在。更别提什么压迫感，这种东西对龙雅来说，根本就不存在。

“有心了。你大可不必担心我会受伤，尽管使出全力打倒我。听说你们在赶时间，刚巧我也不想浪费时间。既然都有共识，那我们就速战速决。呵啊～～”说完话，龙雅犯困地打了一个哈欠。一犯困就会打哈欠，这一向来都是龙雅的老毛病。

真田弦一郎面色铁青地狠瞪了龙雅一眼。龙雅的这种动作，无疑是在挑衅对手。  
“你就这么轻敌，真的妥当吗？”

“呵呵呵～打过才知道～”龙雅的脸上浮现惯有的恶魔般微笑。

龙雅和真田对视了几秒后，很有默契地分开两头站好位置。

“单打一的比赛正式开始！越前龙雅发球局。”

龙雅右手执拍，左手将球抛向略左边些。接着利用侧身的旋转力，配合挥动球拍，将球向右上方打去。劈头就击出最擅长的发球特技。

外旋发球？哼，原本以为是个默默无名的小角色，不过照这看来也挺有两下子的嘛。  
身经百战的真田早已看透龙雅的伎俩，只见他毫无畏惧地迎向前，轻而易举地就接下龙雅下的战帖。甚至还刻意将球打到后场去，不给龙雅有上网的机会。就算是面对毫不熟悉的对手，真田也丝毫不敢轻敌，这就是他制胜的妙方之一。

真田不笨，龙雅也不是省油的灯。龙雅的脚力惊人，刹那间已在球的落点处等待回击。在网球从地面反弹的那一刻，龙雅故意使出单手反拍。这样的击球方式提供充足的机动性，容易造成对手判断上的困难。

真田虽然惊讶龙雅在短时间内竟然有办法想出克敌的方式和多变的网球技巧，但还是沉着冷静应对。真田再次凭着毅力和长久以来累积的经验，成功回击了龙雅的球。

龙雅早料到真田有能力回击那一球，所以并无感到惊讶。

龙雅忍不住开口赞叹道：“想不到你还挺能打的嘛～”

真田没有回答龙雅。在球场上，真田绝对不容许自己分心，因为任何细小的失误都会导致失败。更何况，真田理性的分析，这或许也是龙雅的计策之一。故意和自己聊天，让自己分神之余还浪费多余的气力。

球场外看球的双方队友们各个看得入神，还不忘分析这场球的局势。

“这个叫越前龙雅的家伙还挺行的嘛！竟然能和真田过了那么多招。”

“没想到龙雅还蛮强的，不过这么打下去，谁胜谁负还言之过早。”

“虽然这么说，但是这一球也未免打得太久了吧！”

比数维持在０－０，这一球根本还没分出胜负。

龙雅开始加快球速，采取快攻。真田敏锐的察觉到球速变化后，也开始加速进攻。加快球速意味着力道也跟着改变，接球时更能感到网球变得越来越沉重。不过龙雅和真田二人依旧面不改色，保持着同一种调调，丝毫不被影响。

过了将近30秒，龙雅抓准真田的破绽。

“呵呵～你这球似乎打得太浅了！谢谢你的机会球，注意后场！”

一记完美无瑕的扣杀球让真田也来不及作出反应。  
就如同龙雅所预言般，这一球被打到后场位置。

“１５比０”真田怔了一怔。  
浅？ 龙雅竟然说他的球打得太浅？！

场外的众人窃窃私语。  
“竟然说是机会球？！真田的那一球，还算浅吗？”  
“不会啊！真田那球明明就打得很漂亮呀！怎么那个越前龙雅还说他的球打得太浅？”  
“不过龙雅真的打出了扣杀球耶！”  
“以那一球击出扣杀球得分，这也太神了吧！叫越前龙雅的那家伙还真强，看来皇帝真田弦一郎这次可谓是碰到对手了。”

虽然很不愿意听到这些废话，不过不幸的是耳朵是无法关掉，也没办法自动过滤那些话的。真田狠狠地瞪了旁人一眼，那些人接受到杀人的目光，连忙乖乖的闭上嘴巴。重新站好位置准备接球，真田的心绪却被龙雅刚才那一球扰乱了。

龙雅悠哉闲哉地伸了伸懒腰，一会儿扭扭脖子、一会儿又做了一些伸展动作活动下筋骨。  
“既然知道你们在赶时间，我会全力配合的。勉强算是做完热身，现在可以打得认真些了。”

真田沉默不语，眼神却犀利无比。  
哼呵！开什么玩笑？难不成刚才那一球只是热身？

真田全神贯注地盯着龙雅的一举一动，想从中推测出龙雅发球的落点位置，好及时想出应对方法。龙雅同样用右手握拍，眨眼间又打出了漂亮的外旋发球。不过这次的球速、力道、效果都与刚才的第一球有着天壤之别。这一次，真田的球拍连碰球的机会都没有。

“发球得分！３０比０”

龙雅不给真田有喘息的机会。连续打出了无法挑剔的ACE球。

“４０比０”

被誉为目前国中生最强的高手真田竟然会连碰球的机会都没有，这让在场的所有人都处在极度震撼的状态下。除了少数后知后觉发现龙雅身份的人和Sally他们外，整个球场顿时鸦雀无声。

坐在观众席上的Sharon和Sally留意到前方不远处前来侦查的国际级教练、记者们和网球经纪人都在小声地交头接耳。想必都是在谈论着龙雅的事。

Sally沉思了一会儿，决定先下手为强。“Sharon姐，能否请妳帮我做些事？”

“妳该不会是要我想办法解决那些家伙吧？”Sharon意有所指。

一向以冷漠表情示人的Sally难得地展露笑颜。“都说知我者莫若Sharon姐是也了！”

“就算我不出手，龙雅那小子也绝对有本事自行解决！”  
认识龙雅的人，就绝对不会小看那小子的本事。

“Sharon姐，别小气嘛～反正也是举手之劳，就帮帮忙吧！雅那么照顾我，我也想帮他做些事。”Sally能为龙雅做的，应该就只有这些了。

龙雅打完这场球后，一定会有很多人想要调查他的背景身份，尤其是那些记者们更不用说了。龙雅以前在国外的一切事迹，无论好坏，被太多无谓的人知道总不太好。为了保护龙雅的隐私甚至是身旁的人，只能趁现在先想办法阻止。

Sharon无奈地叹了口气。“算了，看在那小子这么照顾你的份上，就帮他做一次白工吧！我这就去拨电话。”

“绝不会是白工的啦！麻烦妳了，Sharon姐。”Sally笑吟吟地说着感谢话，目送Sharon离开座位走到一旁开始拨电话后，视线才再次回到球场上龙雅的身上。

龙雅轻轻松松地接下真田难缠的开球，然后出其不意地打出削球。真田站在底线的位置准备迎接击球时，没料到龙雅竟会利用削球产生网前小球，真田就这样来不及跟进接球，再次错失分数。站在底线位置的真田眼睁睁地看着网球落在自己的前方却束手无策，对他而言简直是极大的耻辱。

“４０比０”在Sally和Sharon说话的同时，龙雅轻而易举地又快要拿下一局了。

真田以为龙雅只是随口说说，实力应该也不会太过悬殊才对。但是真田并不知道，龙雅或许时常会口出狂言，但是虚张声势向来都不是龙雅的作风。既然说得出，他越前龙雅就一定做得到！

这家伙到底是何方神圣？！真田握着球拍的手开始不受控制地颤抖。50巴仙压力作祟、20巴仙紧张、20巴仙愤怒、还有10巴仙的错愕……

“啊——！我绝对不会输的！”真田突然拉开嗓门大喊，借此抒发烦躁情绪。这方法对于习惯比赛模式的真田，倒是十分有效。只见他在大喊发泄情绪后，开始重新振作起来，眼神也恢复常态。

不过四周的人都被真田的举动吓了一大跳。

龙雅在国外时，什么稀奇古怪的打法和场面没见过？这种在比赛时用大喊大叫的方法抒发情绪减压的，也属于普通了。在国际网坛界的正式比赛中，也有很多职业选手习惯在挥拍击球时发出一阵短促而有力的声音。他们并不是无故尖叫，因为这也是其中一种网球策略。在场上，多数的选手都是凭着耳力听出网球撞击球拍的声音才能判断出正确的球速。况且也有专家指出，尖叫声能帮助选手提升自身状态。

虽然龙雅丝毫不受任何影响，可他却像是有意挑衅的作状用小指挖了挖耳朵。

“哎哟～我说啊，怎么总有人喜欢在比赛时乱喊乱叫的，真是刺耳。”

真田冷哼了几声，瞪大双眸的他看起来凶神恶煞，一副不好惹的模样。

带着鸭嘴帽的评判适时地出声道：“咳咳……警告！请真田选手自重，不要随意发出噪音干扰比赛。”

“是。”真田面无表情地轻声回应后，又继续站好发球位置准备开球。

“比赛继续。真田选手发球局！”

真田心道不妙，这样下去只怕自己真的会输掉这场比赛。他有太多不能输球的理由了。不能输球……这就是立海大的戒律！

真田很清楚的知道丝毫的松懈都会导致比赛结果失败收场。在他和龙雅视线相对的那一刻起，他就知道，这次的对手和以往的都大不相同。龙雅散发出来的气场无形中让真田感到有股喘不过气来的压迫感。这并不是什么好现象。

看着龙雅轻松自若的悠闲模样，真田承受的压力感又渐渐回升。  
“都什么时候了，竟然还笑得出来？既然如此，我就让你再也笑不出来！”真田喃喃自语。

将球往上抛去，真田暗下决心使出自己引以为傲的网球绝技。岂料，令人更震惊的画面竟然出现了。球竟然挂网了？！

“发球失误！”评判的声音在耳边响起。

不仅仅是真田感到震惊，全场的气氛顿时更显诡异，大家都好奇地议论纷纷。

“天啊？有没有看到。传说中的皇帝竟然也会发球失误？！”

真田表面上平静如止水，但是他的心早已烦躁不堪。深深的吸了一口气，真田重新拿起网球和球拍，再次站在发球位置准备第二次发球。

真田下意识地看向龙雅，不经意的眼神接触下，真田看见龙雅的眼神里尽是隐藏不住的笑意。好奇的打量龙雅，竟然发现他单手叉腰，站得随性轻松，连准备接球的动作都没有。真田见状，无形的压力倍增。

“真田选手，请开球！”久久不见发球动作的评判，忍不住提醒一番。

真田赶紧回过神来，不再将自己困在烦乱的思绪中。真田强装镇定，熟练的将球往上一抛。不知道是不是求胜心切，还是被龙雅轻松的姿态搞到压力在无形中增加，这一次的发球显然完全顾不上发球技术的要素。

因为真田的发球力道掌控不好，网球被打出了界外。龙雅闻风不动，像是早就料到真田会发球失误似的，只是静静地站在原地。

“出界！双发失误！龙雅选手得分！青学拿下此局，2比0 ！”

真田错愕地接受评判的裁决，对这种结果感到难以置信。  
立海大的队友们见到比赛竟然会变成一面倒的状态，也感到不可思议。

“这……真田副社长今天也太失常了吧？！”  
同样身为立海大的校队成员，丸井闻太惊讶地做出结论。

曾经和龙雅对打过的切原赤也最清楚了。“那个家伙不是普通的强！现在的他，根本就还没有出到全力。学长，他跟我对打的时候，我才知道原来他是个左撇子！”

“总觉得真田今天的对手，似乎不是普通的角色。”胡狼桑原直直的盯着龙雅瞧，心中有种莫名的熟悉感。“你们觉不觉得这个叫越前龙雅的家伙有点眼熟啊？”

仁王雅治禁不住反驳道：“哼！胡狼，说的是什么废话嘛～听说那家伙可是青学一年级越前龙马的哥哥，他们两人当然长得相像，你会觉得眼熟也很正常吧？”

“不……仁王，我倒觉得胡狼说得很对。这个越前龙雅，我好像在哪曾经见过他呢！”柳生比吕士推了推眼镜，也开始认真地打量着龙雅。

丸井闻太用手肘轻轻撞了身旁的莲二，问道：“莲二，你有什么印象没？”

柳莲二身为立海大的参谋，一向都是个万能资料库，问他准没错！  
只见莲二沉默了半晌，像是在思考着什么重要线索一样。

球场上的比赛持续着进行。“双方选手换边，越前龙雅发球局！”

龙雅和真田在换边的过程中，短暂的擦肩而过。龙雅一副漫不经心的态度，看起来困倦不堪的他，还连连打了几个呵欠。真田如临大敌的戒备应对，严肃的表情看起来又冷峻了几分。在真田的眼里，龙雅的态度根本就是挑衅，不叫轻松；而是嚣张！

青学的校队们也在讨论着战况。

“照我说，真田也还没有使出全力。他自豪的四大奥秘-风林火山，都还没有在比赛中使出来呢！”桃城武用手托着下巴。

“真是佩服龙雅。你们看，他根本没有任何压力。甚至……他的表情让我觉得他好像打得挺无聊的，应该不会半途睡着吧？”菊丸英二忍不住吐嘈。

海堂闻言，冷哼道：“哼！龙雅绝对不是普通的人。毕竟他连Sally Johnson那样的名人都能认识，天晓得他以前在国外经历的都是些什么事。”

乾贞治点头表示赞同。“海堂说得对。总之，让龙雅打单打一，我倒是一点都不担心。”

不二看了场上的龙雅一眼，转身对龙马说道：“龙马，有机会我还真想和你哥打一场呢！”

一直保持沉默的大石，默不作声地研究龙崎教练的表情。“教练，虽然对龙雅的了解并不深。不过我好像有些明白了，从以前开始为何您就一直都很器重龙雅。这次让他出战单打一的决定，刚开始让我不解，但是现在都清楚明白了。”

听了大石的话，大伙儿很有默契地看着龙崎教练。龙崎教练点了点头，满是欣慰的说道：“无论如何，我们都一定会打进全国大赛！至于龙雅的事，过多一些日子，相信你们都会慢慢了解的。”

大伙儿面面相觑。龙马一句话也不说，只是静静地观看球赛。  
下一秒，当耳边再次想起评判的裁决声时，所有人的注意力再次回到球场上。

“青学以4-0拿下此局！双方选手换边，真田弦一郎发球局！”

当人过度无聊的时候，总会想着做一些无聊事。而此时的龙雅，连续打了几个呵欠，心情郁闷到极点。他异于常人的脑袋瓜，此刻又开始动歪脑筋了。

只见龙雅一脸无趣地看着真田。“你真的是全日本实力最强的高中生吗？这点程度的实力，真是无趣啊！呵啊……”说完话，龙雅又打了一个呵欠。

龙雅此话一出，全场人士再次石化。  
真田因为激动而抽搐的脸，是他对龙雅产生反感的最有力证明。

而不二却很不是时候的笑出声来。“呵呵呵～应该没有人会怀疑龙雅和龙马不是亲兄弟吧！”

众人闻言，表情生硬尴尬地偷瞄了坐在凳子上的龙马一眼。龙马撇撇嘴不语。

桃城武一脸惊奇。“嗄，龙雅到底在想什么啊？竟然公然挑衅真田？！”

“龙雅摆明是在玩火嘛！”菊丸英二不经意看到立海大学生的眼神，不禁担忧地说道：“你们看，立海大的人看起来很不爽呢！”

众人听了英二的话，都一起将头转向立海大选手和支持者的方向。  
果然，大家的眼珠子都瞪得像是快要掉出来似的，他们也气得头顶都快冒烟了。

龙马见状，还好死不死的加了一句。“既然技不如人，弱者是没有资格说话的！”

这句话怎么听着有些耳熟呢！大伙后知后觉地想起，这是之前恶魔切原赤也来青学找茬时，对着他们全部人说过的。

桃城武赶紧把龙马的嘴巴捂着。“龙马，你别再加盐甜醋、火上加油了。静静看龙雅的比赛就好！”

桃城诚心的祷告立海大的各位千万别听到龙马这小子的话才好。可惜当他抬头时，印入眼帘的都是立海大选手和支持者杀人的目光。被捂着嘴巴无法开口的龙马，不甘示弱地回瞪了立海大的人一眼。桃城武见状立刻坐在龙马的身边，阻隔了龙马和立海大众人的距离。

球场外都已经闹得气氛僵硬，球场内的暗涌更不用说了。  
真田气得青筋都浮现了，整个身子因极度的羞愤而不受控制的抖动。

龙雅不以为然。“时间不早了。我们还是早点结束球局吧！”

被誉为皇帝的真田从来就没有这么狼狈过。既然会连他的终极奥秘都全军覆没，毫无用武之地。依稀记得，之前切原曾经说过，龙雅应该是左撇子没错。可是现在和真田对打的龙雅，用的却是右手。到底……他的实力有多强？

真田默不吭声，再次执起球拍准备发球。

龙雅仔细的打量着真田。“真田，结果已经很明显了。用不着作垂死挣扎，这对你对我都有好处，还可以省点时间，让你们早点去医院探望你们的社长。”

“我是不会认输的！接招吧！”网球以急速飞向龙雅那儿。

“呵～还真是有毅力。”龙雅的脸上浮现赞赏的微笑。

龙雅从不轻易称赞别人。当然，龙雅说话挑衅别人的时间，永远都比他赞扬其他人的时间长。  
就在真田终于意识到龙雅说的并不是玩笑话时，龙雅已经成功地赢下这整场球局，在场上接受众人的欢呼声了。

“恭喜青学以６比０获胜！”

这一刻，真田不得不承认，龙雅的实力根本就和自己不同等级。  
回到了立海大选手休息席，真田面无表情地看了大伙儿一眼。现在说什么都是多余的。他们立海大追求的只有胜利，如果比赛打输了，一切都变得毫无意义。

不远处，出现了缓缓走进球场的两个人影。  
职业网球月刊的编辑二人组，井上和阿芝正兴奋地谈论着刚刚的比赛。

“井上前辈，刚才的画面实在太震撼了！不亏破格被选为Storm暴风球队队长的人，越前龙雅刚才的表现太精彩了！想不到连立海大皇帝真田，都毫无招架之力！”

阿芝激动地跟井上说着自己的看法，却没留意到正在看着他们两人的立海大选手。

“越前龙雅的实力才不止这些呢！好了，我们得抓紧时间采访他们，获取第一时间的情报。阿芝，妳快去采访立海大的选手，青学那里由我负责。切记，任何有关越前龙雅的报道，尽量低调处理。”

“知道了，井上前辈。唉，真不明白，越前龙雅怎么就不喜欢接受访问，就连照片什么的也不准别人刊登。不过话说回来，前辈，这里可是日本。既然他连关东大赛都跑来参加了，我们报道有关他的一些……就那么一些事，应该也不成问题了吧！”

井上摇头叹气，抬手就狠狠地敲了阿芝的头一下。

“哎唷！”惹得阿芝一声痛呼。

井上苦口婆心地解释道：“妳这丫头想都别想！刚才老总那里已经来过电话了，千吩咐、万交代地就是要我们低调处理有关越前龙雅的报导。妳要知道，龙雅的来头可不小，他的靠山是妳惹不起的人物。所以呀，还是安分守己的好些。妳快去采访立海大选手，等会儿我再帮妳过滤刊登的内容。分头行事！”

“是的，井上前辈。”阿芝闷闷地应了一声，这才打起精神走向立海大的选手。

————————————————————

阿芝笑脸迎人的说道：“各位，你们好。我是职业网球月刊的编辑，叫我阿芝就行了。”

看着朝大伙儿走来的职业网球月刊编辑，立海大的各位都很有默契的闭上嘴巴。这种时候，还遇到记者采访，简直是雪上加霜。

早知道阿芝来意的真田收好球拍后，面无表情地开口拒绝。

“抱歉，我们不接受任何访问。”

阿芝不死心地继续追问。“虽然不幸的输掉这场比赛，但是大家的表现都很亮眼。就请你们发表几句看法吧！”

“没有任何看法。”真田说完，便率领立海大的众人转身离开。

阿芝赶紧跟上前去。“请你们等一等！或者，有没有什么赛后感想？”

“抱歉，我们并没有什么想说的。”开口的人，依旧还是真田。

“不如，你们说说看这次青学派出的奇兵－单打一选手越前龙雅。请问这次以6比0惨败在他手上，真田同学你有没有什么话想说？”

被人踩中痛处的真田狠狠地瞪了阿芝一眼。

阿芝尴尬地笑了几声，这才开口说话缓和气氛。  
“抱歉，我说话太直白了。那个……请你们发表下对他的看法吧！”

真田停下了脚步，用复杂的眼神看了阿芝一眼。

“如果他真的是你们刚才说的那个越前龙雅，Storm球队的队长。那输在他手上，我也只好认栽了。”说完话，立海大的众人头也不回地离开球场。

阿芝呆愣地站在一旁。‘不会吧？难道他们都听见我和井上前辈的对话了？’

无意间听到职网月刊编辑的对话，立海大的各位终于知道为什么他们会觉得龙雅很眼熟了。因为大约一年前，他们曾经看过一个国外网球比赛珍藏纪录片子。越前龙雅正是里面其中一个选手。

Storm暴风球队……？！

真田很快的接受失败的事实，再次鼓励大伙儿，缓缓说道：“我们立海大将以挑战者的身份进入全国大赛，无论如何，冠军将会是我们的最终目标！”

“王者立海大！加油！加油！！加油！！！”


	38. 会员卡风波

好不容易确定打进了全国大赛，青学的校队们终于可以享受短暂的休闲时光。距离全国大赛开战的日子，还有两个星期。刚刚结束了每日的例行训练，校队们难得心血来潮的想着要如何打发午后时光。

“大家，你们说要去哪好呢？”桃城武绞尽脑汁思考着最适合的地点。

熟知搭档个性的大石，二话不说点名英二回答这个问题。  
“英二，你平时鬼点子最多了。有没有什么好介绍？”

英二作状思考，那好似猫眼儿的眼珠子灵活的转动。  
“要不然，我们大家先去大吃一顿，然后再去附近新开的体育用品店逛逛！”

“这提议好啊！我赞成！”桃城武第一个兴奋地举手表示赞同。“听说那里卖的体育用品的价格都很昂贵，不过去逛一逛，当做是见识也不错！”

不二笑眯眯地点头。“我也没意见。说真的，也很想去那家体育用品店一趟呢！”

“这主意真不错！老实说，我早就想去那间新开的体育用品店逛一逛了。”模样忠厚老实的河村隆不自觉露出憨笑。

数据狂乾贞治拿着厚重的笔记本翻阅，接着又推了推眼镜。

“国际知名品牌体育用品连锁专卖店，那家店是由前美国职业网坛界著名的体育经纪人- Henry Smith开设的，自开张以来吸引了国内外很多慕名而来的运动选手。听说开张那天还特地请来了各大运动品牌的代言人，场面十分壮观、可谓是星光熠熠。”

海堂点点头，接着面无表情地接话道：“但是开张那天也只是开放给VIP会员和各大媒体记者，所以像我们这种普通市民是没那种福气的。不过那家店早在开张前，有在网上开放给顾客预购体育用品，那项服务的对象并没有限制于提供给VIP而已。”

“真的假的？说得我热血沸腾，越来越想去那间店看一看了！”桃城武紧握拳头，看起来一副势在必得的模样。“对了，乾这个情报收集狂知道这些事并不稀奇。倒是海堂，你怎么也知道得这么清楚？”

“因为那天那家店新开张，海堂和乾都有过去那里啊！”  
回答的人不是海堂、也不是乾贞治，而是古灵精怪的菊丸英二。

“英二学长，怎么你也知道这事？”桃城武纳闷地发问。

只见大石和不二心有灵犀地笑着交换了一个眼神。

不二代替回答说道：“这是因为……开张那天，不止乾和海堂去那里而已。我们的英二神通广大，想必也是慕名而去的吧！呵呵呵～”

“哈哈～还是不二了解我！”英二笑得开怀。

桃城武这才恍然大悟。“这么说，你们大家都是吃了闭门羹，那天都白跑一趟了？所以今天才会一起同意到新开的那家体育用品店？”

大伙儿很有默契地点头微笑。桃城武愣了半晌，才语气闷闷地说：“真是不够朋友！有这么好的介绍也不通知我一声？”

英二将手搭在桃城的肩上。“我说啊，桃城武……你怎么那么小家子气的？反正你也别不开心了，等会儿我们大家就一起去见识见识，顺便选购些什么适合的球拍、体育用具来宠宠自己。毕竟全国大赛可不是一般的比赛，要是拥有好品质的球拍和体育用具，已经是代表成功了一半。你说对不对？”

桃城武思考了一会儿，也终于释怀地点头回应。他一向都不是个善于记恨的人，况且对方还是与自己并肩作战的队友们。下一秒，桃城武恢复常态。他笑嘻嘻地盯着最不合群的越前家两兄弟。“龙雅、龙马……你们两兄弟别闷不吭声的，等会儿也会跟着我们一起去吧？”

龙马抬头看了自家老哥一眼。那与平时不同的水汪汪眼神早已说明了一切。  
“哥，今天就别离队了，一起去玩吧！”

哥？！

听到龙马这声‘哥’的称呼，大伙儿都见怪不怪，毕竟都是兄弟俩嘛，这称呼也很正常。但是这一声‘哥’，听在龙雅的耳里，就大有问题了。

“你叫我什么？”龙雅严重怀疑自己是否耳背，还是有幻听症？

龙马一脸讨好地说：“你是我哥，当然是叫你哥哥咯！”

绝对有问题！这小不点通常只有在有难时或吃错药时才会叫自己哥哥。所以现在这种情况，他应该不像是吃错药，那……该不会是有难了？问题是，现在天下太平，会有什么难啊？

龙雅的视线片刻不移地盯着龙马。“感觉有些不大对劲……”

龙马不以为然。“哪有什么不对劲啊？我们就跟他们一起去吧，好吗？”

龙雅原本还想拒绝，不过看龙马这不点这个样子，自己也不忍拒绝了。不过有一点倒是让龙雅感到十分好奇，关于龙马今天的反常行为，龙雅的心中有种不祥的预感。

龙雅叹了一口气，摊了摊手道：“呃……既然这么巧大家都那么想去，那我和龙马当然要参与了。”

众人听了龙雅的回答都笑得眉开眼笑。不过最让人觉得匪夷所思的竟然是龙马怪异的举动。龙马兴高采烈的模样像是比中了头奖彩票还要来得兴奋。他第一时间跳跃起来，还不忘小声地喊了声：“Oh Yes !”

龙雅默不作声地打量着龙马。天晓得这小不点在开心个什么劲儿啊？龙雅最终决定了要紧跟着龙马这小子，然后慢慢的找出其中原因。免得自己被这小不点卖了还不知道，那就真的是太冤枉了。

————————————————————

陈列的商品都来自国际知名品牌，整家连锁店的设计和装潢，都兼具了时尚和统一的风格。不仅仅提高了各品牌形象，也让人能在舒服无压力的情况下慢慢挑选适合自己的运动用品。青学校队们一来到体育用品店，都很有默契地直奔网球用品部门。

“您好，请问有什么能为您服务的吗？”笑容亲切的服务员身穿看起来十分专业的员工制服。

“那个…嗯……”家境普通的桃城武尴尬地赔笑。

这里的体育用品都是知名品牌，国内外职业网球选手首选的品牌。品质自然是毋庸置疑，不过那个标签上的价钱，也往往让人只敢在旁看看就好，至于买回家简直就是异想天开的笑话。

不二赶紧挺身而出为桃城武解围。温和的笑容看起来十分养眼。  
“没关系，小姐。我们想先自己逛一逛，要是需要您的服务，会第一时间让您知道的。”

“好的，请你们慢慢挑选，那我就不打扰了。”  
会意的服务员小姐识趣地退到一旁。

“不二学长，谢谢你的帮忙。”桃城武松了一口气。

不二只是笑而不语，接着又继续四处逛逛。

一进到这里就跑得不见人影的龙马静悄悄地一个人来到服务柜台。

“您好，有什么能为您服务吗？”笑容可掬的柜台小姐声音可甜了。

在不远处站着的龙雅，视线定格在年轻柜台小姐的俏丽容貌。

“这里的员工素质真是不错。哼！Henry这老头原来也很有生意头脑的嘛～”  
不过这都不是重点。重点是……龙马这小不点到底在玩什么把戏啊？

龙雅聚精会神地看着龙马和柜台小姐的方向，暗中观察着龙马的一举一动。却见龙马从黑色钱包里拿出了一张设计精美的半透明蓝色卡片和一张类似单据的纸。

那是什么？龙雅冷静思考着，最后终于依据卡片的设计和颜色，果断地下了判断。  
那不是这家店的限量版VIP会员卡吗？小不点是怎么弄到的手的？

前些日子，Henry特地托Sally拿给龙雅出席开幕典礼的邀请函和一张限量发行的VIP会员卡。可是龙雅最后因为临时有事，婉拒了Henry的邀约所以没有出席开幕礼。但是，龙马又怎么会有那张会员卡呢？这让龙雅郁闷不已。

该不会……   
龙雅突然露出邪气的微笑，心里已经有答案了。

服务员在看见那张限量版会员卡后，脸上的笑容更显甜美，态度也变得恭恭敬敬的。当然，柜台小姐也正极力地用亲切的笑容掩饰自己的紧张。这家店虽然主要的客源都是社会名流，但是这种限量版的VIP会员卡可是最顶级的了。柜台小姐心中很清楚，这相对的表示，她现在面对的并不是普通的客人。

“我前几天在网上预购了一些体育用品。能请妳帮我查看一下？”  
龙马将单据交给服务员，自己的手上还拿着会员卡。

“没问题，请您稍等片刻。”柜台小姐不敢怠慢，立刻熟练地操作电脑查看单据编号。

龙雅在远远的看着这一幕，不禁失笑摇头叹气。  
“小不点啊，你的胆子可真大啊！”

龙雅故意放轻脚步，无声无息地走向龙马。没有察觉龙雅步步逼近的龙马正接过柜台小姐刚拿给他的订购单，检查了一遍又一遍。再三确认无误后，龙马将手中的会员卡交给了柜台小姐。

“谢谢。”柜台小姐微微点头，双手将会员卡接了过去，便立刻核实会员卡和客户的身份。

过了片刻，柜台小姐微微皱眉，但还是维持礼貌态度地轻声提问。  
“这张VIP会员卡的持有者是越前龙雅，请问顾客和他是什么关系？”

龙马脸上保持淡淡的微笑，不慌不忙地回答。  
“他是我哥哥。这些东西都是他买的，不过刚才他有事走开了一会儿，让我过来帮他付账。”

柜台小姐仔细回想刚才与龙马一起进来这里的其中一人，确实就是电脑屏幕显示的人物资料后，便不再多加追问。恰巧瞥见后方缓缓走来的龙雅，没有任何怀疑的柜台小姐甜甜一笑。

“您好！那请问付款方式是……？”

龙雅适时出声。“信用卡付账。”

当龙马听到龙雅的声音后，龙马整个人犹如被电击，怔了一怔。龙雅见状，脸上的笑容更加明显。龙雅很自然的将手搭在龙马的肩上，拉近之间的距离，故意压低声量在龙马耳边说了些什么话。

“小不点，你的胆子真是越变越大了啊！”

在耳边低声轻语的声音像是鬼魅之声让龙马浑身一颤。

柜台小姐一见到VIP会员卡的本尊，马上扬起最迷人的微笑。龙雅拿出自己前些日子和老爸到银行申请的信用卡附卡，毫不犹豫地拿给了柜台小姐。龙马愣在一旁，不知道该怎么办。在柜台小姐忙着核实信用卡附卡和办手续时，龙雅又偷偷地将龙马拉到一旁。

龙雅一副兴师问罪的姿态。  
“我说啊，要是我没出现的话，你打算怎么付款呢？”

龙马撇撇嘴。“我自己也有户口，里头的钱拿来买这些东西都绰绰有余了。”

龙马说的是实话。他以前参加比赛赢得奖金，也足够他自己花了。况且住在家里，衣食住行都被老爸老妈照顾得很好。

龙雅想想也是。但又追问道：“那请问下，那张会员卡怎么会在你那里？”

“前几天，在我房间书桌下捡到的。又没写名字，谁知道是你的哦？”

“你房间的书桌？”龙雅纳闷的表情一览无遗。

龙马很有耐心地更正。“正确来说，是书桌下的垃圾桶里面！”

那天龙雅像往常一样跑来龙马房间串门子，不过却在离开的时候‘很不小心’地将整个邀请函和会员卡都‘放’在龙马的房间。

听龙马这么一解释，龙雅总算回忆起来了。若没记错，他当时确实是一时顺手就将那些在当下情况属于没用的东西，都丢到垃圾桶里去了。

龙马老大不爽地瞪了龙雅一眼。  
“喂，这么好的会员卡你不用，就送我算了。干嘛要浪费资源？”

天晓得一张限量版VIP会员卡能有多少好处。暂且不提折扣率那些，有了那张会员卡，买到限量版的体育用品、知名网坛界职网选手拍卖周边商品（签名球拍、网球、……）几率也相对的提高。当然，龙马也有他自己这么做的理由。

龙雅搔搔头，一脸无可奈何。怎么现在变成好像是他不对了。对上龙马这个鬼灵精小不点，他越前龙雅就算再能言善辩，有理都会变成没理了。但是，说教的重点明明就不是这个啊！重点应该是……

“小不点，下次要什么就直接明说好了。用不着这么偷偷摸摸的，反正我就你这个宝贝弟弟，你的要求是合理的话，我总不会不答应吧？冒用名义这种事，下次别做了！”

龙马明知道理亏，但还是不甘示弱，语气里却是酸溜溜的。  
“抱歉啊，龙·雅·大·哥。没有偷偷摸摸，我光明正大得很。我承认没问过你就冒用你的名义是我不对，不过我又没干什么坏事。”

龙雅伸手拍了自己的额头，重重地叹出一口长气。  
“唉～真是拿你这个小瓜没办法。”

龙马苦着一张脸，冷哼道：“哼！”

两兄弟僵持不下的同时间，耳边响起了熟悉的声音。  
女孩如银铃般悦耳动听的声音，吸引了大伙儿的目光。

“今天外头天气那么好，越前家的两兄弟怎么都苦着一张脸啊？”


	39. 公主吃醋记

龙雅饶有趣味地看了不远处的女孩一眼。  
“小公主，来的正好。我这刚好缺了个人替我说句公道话。”

龙马看着缓缓走来的Sally，立刻向她微笑打招呼。“Sally姐。”

Sally微微点头示意。嘴角挂着浅笑，故意出声调侃龙雅。  
“想你那么牙尖嘴利，哪还需要我多事帮忙？”

龙雅无奈地摊了摊手。“可惜呀可惜……我也是十分无奈的。遇上我家的小不点，就算有理也是等于无理。”

龙马闻言没好气地白了龙雅一眼，沉着声反驳道：“哼！我这都是跟你学的！”

龙雅听了龙马的回答，脸上的表情郁闷到极点。  
Sally看了眼前这两兄弟一眼，禁不住摇头失笑起来。

“你们两兄弟到底在闹什么别扭啊？小不点，说来听听。”

龙马自知理亏欲言又止，支支吾吾了半天这才开口跟Sally解释整件事的来龙去脉。龙马原本以为Sally会代替龙雅训斥自己，毕竟是自己擅自拿了龙雅的VIP会员卡在先。怎么知道最后，Sally竟然没有跟自己训话，反而还出声维护。

Sally站在龙马的身边，以2对1的局势与龙雅对着干。

“龙马不问自取擅自冒用会员卡虽然有错，不过别忘了东西是你丢进垃圾桶的。所以你这个当事人要负的责任是最大的，没资格向龙马兴师问罪。况且，那张卡我转交给你时原本就是要给你用的。既然你不用的话，龙马拿去也挺合适的。我相信Henry是不会介意的。”

龙雅听了更是气得快炸毛了。  
“天啊，小公主，妳这说法也太不通情理了，摆明是帮着小不点来欺负我耶！”

Sally毫不否认的直说。“是又怎么样？我就是站在龙马这里的，你能拿我怎么办？”

说完话，Sally和龙马相视一笑，还很有默契的击掌庆贺。

“Give me five !!! Sally姐，谢谢妳噢！”龙马不忘酷酷地道谢。

龙雅看着这一幕，心中除了无奈还是无奈。无言以对的他选择视而不见。刚办理好手续正想叫龙雅签名的柜台小姐，无意间与龙雅四目相接。柜台小姐在那刹那间像是被电击到一样，心中的小鹿乱撞。

“您好！”柜台小姐的脸红得像是红苹果。

龙雅转身走向柜台。刚在Sally和龙马那儿受到的闷气无处可解，看起来有点闷闷不乐。不过一瞟到柜台小姐的笑容，龙雅不自觉也扬起嘴角。

柜台小姐的脸颊浮现小酒窝，看起来可爱极了。  
“请检查一下，要是没问题的话，请在这里签个名字。”

龙雅向柜台小姐要了一支钢笔。在签名的当儿，龙雅总能感到柜台小姐炙热的目光正盯着自己瞧，想要忽视都难。擅长交际的龙雅很清楚这代表什么意思，他抬头冲着柜台小姐勾起邪魅的微笑，柜台小姐立刻羞答答地低下头。

“签好了。”龙雅毫不介意地继续展现自己的独特搭讪魅力。他将纸递给柜台小姐时，很熟练地瞥了一眼柜台小姐挂在胸前的名卡。语气里透出丝丝诱惑讯号。

“Karen小姐，妳长得可真可爱，微笑时才显露的酒窝很迷人呢！”

“嗯？！ 谢谢你顾客。”柜台小姐的脸蛋儿变得更红了。

龙雅倚靠着柜台，整个身体倾向柜台小姐。“我的名字叫越前龙雅，妳叫我龙雅就行了。如果不喜欢叫我龙雅，妳也可以叫我的洋名，Wing~”

龙雅的磁性嗓音让柜台小姐整个人都快陶醉了，从龙雅身上不经意流露出来的强大气场，还真是让人有些招架不住。

“龙雅。”柜台小姐机械式地唤了一声。“这是你的会员卡、信用卡和单据。”

龙雅迷人又自信的笑容让他增添了几分帅气。  
“谢谢妳，妳的服务让我觉得很贴心呢！”

柜台小姐害羞地微微低头，轻咬红唇的小动作让她看起来更显小女人魅力。  
龙雅满意地看着柜台小姐的表情写满着对自己的迷恋。

龙雅很自然的直呼柜台小姐名字。  
“Karen，我弟订购的商品，就得麻烦你们直接送去我家了。有没有纸跟笔呢？我把地址写给妳。”

“噢，好的。等等哟~”柜台小姐想着了魔似的，眼睛的视线再也离不开龙雅。

不远处看着这一幕的龙马和Sally面无表情地无声摇头。  
这个越前龙雅，还真是让人不省心啊！

“呵呵～龙雅有机会真想和你一起打网球呢！一定很好玩吧？”  
名为Karen的柜台小姐很明显已经沦陷了。

“当然。Karen妳星期几休假啊？约个时间一起去打网球！”

“可是我的球技不怎么厉害呢。”

龙雅对这点非常有自信。“没关系，我可以教妳噢～妳人长得漂亮、工作效率好，相信学打网球一定难不倒妳。”

“真的吗？”柜台小姐娇羞地看着龙雅，爱慕之情表露无遗。

过了片刻，当发现龙雅和柜台小姐已经像是老朋友般聊天甚欢的时候，Sally终于忍无可忍了。

Sally不忘劝诫道：“龙马，你可千万别学你哥这副德性啊！”

龙马冷哼了几声，用不屑的语气回答。  
“放心吧，Sally姐。他这种白痴模样，我才懒得学咧！”

Sally叹了口气，冷着一张脸昂首走向柜台。柜台小姐一看清来人的脸孔，立刻战战兢兢地说着问候语。

“午安！请问有什么能为您服务的吗？”

龙雅下意识的转过头，映入眼帘的就是Sally那张冷若冰霜的冰山美人一号表情。

气头上的Sally根本无暇回应柜台小姐，她斜瞄了龙雅一眼。眼神里的寒气直射向龙雅心房，让龙雅直打哆嗦，身体冷不防地打颤。下一秒，Sally的脸部表情突然一百八十度 大转变。

Sally难得展现妩媚的气息，那充满邪气的眼神好像会勾人魂魄似的。Sally故意用娇柔的语气问道：“龙雅，上次你说要送我礼物当做拿到温网冠军的承诺，还算不算数啊？”

“当然算数啦～我什么时候骗过妳了？”

柜台小姐听了龙雅和Sally的对话，这才恍然大悟，原来他们俩是旧相识。她很识趣地闭上嘴巴，不再干扰龙雅和Sally交战，免得殃及无辜就不太好了。

Sally接着问道：“那如果我买多几样的话，应该也没关系吧……？”

买多几样？  
嗯，这个字眼好像有些奇怪。有种不好的预感，会不会是什么陷阱呢？

龙雅冷静的思考了一会儿。“嗯……妳说的多几样，到底是指多少样啊？”

Sally微笑。“就是指多几样咯~怎么？不行噢？”

“当然可以啊，只要妳开心就好。”

被Sally这一问，龙雅果然很轻易地掉进圈套。Sally太了解龙雅了，因为龙雅几乎都不曾拒绝过Sally，更没有对Sally的要求说过一个‘不’字。

得到满意的答案，Sally脸上的笑容自然多了，变得更加灿烂。

Sally不假思索地立刻对着柜台小姐说道：“不好意思，能不能给我最新的商品目录表、一张纸和一支笔？”

柜台小姐一愣，但随即恢复专业服务员形象。  
“是的，没问题。请您稍等片刻。”

当柜台小姐将Sally要求的那三样东西交给Sally时，Sally动作迅速地开始翻阅商品目录表。商品目录表里头清楚地记录了各式各样商品的编号、价格和照片图案等等。Sally握着笔，在纸上来来回回地记录着。

龙雅在一旁无奈的摇头叹气。龙雅一向来都没有金钱观念，反正钱只要够用就好了。他以前打球赚了不少钱，在不同间的银行里头也有固定的户口存钱。那时候他一回来日本，因为年龄的关系，也只好通过老爸的名义，申请了几张信用卡附卡。但其实里头的钱，都是属于龙雅自己的。

龙雅看了Sally一眼，倒也不是心疼那些钱。既然赚了钱，当然是要拿来花了。这一点，龙雅可是崇尚拜金主义者。况且，这钱花在女生身上，一点都不叫浪费。更何况对象还是与自己关系错综复杂的Sally。

Sally拼命地写着，一点也不心软，更不可能手软；龙马看着这个画面，心里头开始有点同情自家老哥；龙雅眨了眨无辜的眼睛，看起来可怜兮兮。好像一切都不关他的事一样，而他只是无辜的受害者。

“龙雅、龙马，原来你们俩兄弟在这里噢？！”  
桃城武的声音由远至近，伴随着阵阵脚步声。

英二蹦蹦跳跳地来到龙马的面前。“你们在这里干什么呢？难怪大家都找不到你们。”

龙马静默不语，只是盯着自家老哥；龙雅同样保持沉默，不过眼睛确是看着Sally。

青学众人感到莫名其妙地顺着龙雅的目光望去，这才惊讶地发现Sally的存在。

“Sally Johnson ?! ”英二第一个惊呼出声。

Sally从容地停下写字动作，转过头笑着跟青学众人打招呼，然后又继续埋头苦写。过了一会儿，Sally终于放下了手中的笔。

在青学众人面前，Sally若有所思地瞄了龙雅一眼。  
对柜台小姐说道：“麻烦帮我跟着这张清单订购商品，然后直接跟Wing收钱就可以了。”

柜台小姐拿着那张字写得密密麻麻的清单，很是同情的眼神无声地瞟向龙雅。Sally口中说的这个Wing，不就是龙雅吗？

四周围弥漫一股古怪的气氛。青学众人默不作声地研究着龙雅和Sally之间诡异的眼神交流，不明白究竟发生了什么事。

柜台小姐尴尬地打破沉默。“呃……请问这些确定都要向Wing直接收钱吗？”

Sally把这个炸弹丢回给龙雅，笑吟吟地问道：“龙雅，你说呢？”

龙雅耸耸肩。“没问题。就跟着Sally的指示，直接向……Wing收钱就可以了！”

青学的众人都在这里，不想太过张扬的龙雅，淡定的说出自己的洋名。

柜台小姐会意地点头微笑。“是的，没问题。我就依照顾客的指示办事了。”

龙马瞟了自家老哥几眼。以旁观者的身份缓缓道来：“早知如此下场，当初又何必搭讪？”

Sally闻言忍俊不住，努力的憋着笑当儿，却又故作冷漠。  
龙雅无言以对，一脸挫败地看着龙马和Sally。最后哭笑不得的表情，让柜台小姐看了都用眼神表示深深同情。

不解众人互动的青学队员，困惑地盯着大伙儿。

好奇宝宝英二第一个沉不住气发问。

“请问……你们是怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”

好奇宝宝二号桃城武也开口问道：“Wing是谁噢？你们的表情怎么那么奇怪？”

Sally面无表情的与龙雅对视着，俩人的眼神也不知道交战了多少回合。

沉默了半晌，龙马代为回答。  
“有些事还是不知道得好。反正也不是什么重要的事。”

能有什么事啊？还不就是整天玩暧昧的小两口在打情骂俏。当然这些都是龙马的心底猜测和感想，他自然也没有胆子敢说出来。

过了片刻，不二笑眯眯地提议道：“难得大家有空一起出来，现在时间也还早。要不要一起到附近的街头网球场走走？”

非常难得的是，这一次提议龙雅反常的第一时间做出反应，还很豪爽地一口答应。  
“好啊，正合我意。心里郁闷至极，正好可以打网球消消气。”

消气？有什么好气的？众人不约而同瞪大双眸看着龙雅。龙马被夹在两人之间，左右为难。看了看Sally，又望了望龙雅，龙马重重地叹了口气。更让人震惊的是Sally接下来的话，听得青学众人既惊又喜。

“如果不介意的话，不知道我有没有这个荣幸随行呢？”

桃城武和英二异口同声说道：“不介意、不介意，一点都不介意！”

不二也笑呵呵地回答。“Sally小姐要是能参与，我们才是真正的感到荣幸。”

Sally看着不二。“哪里。不二，叫我Sally就行了，不用那么客气。”

龙雅和Sally干瞪眼，两人都互不相让。熟知两人个性的龙马，只能无声叹息。  
现在算是暴风雨前的宁静，待会儿到了街头网球场，会不会就真的动起手来了？


	40. 猜心

有时候，在生活中我们总是面临困难的抉择。太多的选择，让我们犹豫不决。比方说，今天的早餐要吃什么好呢？午餐是吃西餐？日本餐？还是韩国餐？又或者是中餐？思考了很多，秒杀了数不清的脑细胞，但最终的答案或许是以上皆非。

对龙马来说，眼下这种情况……绝对是个既艰难和痛苦的抉择。

现在的时间还早，街头网球场除了青学的校队和Sally外，并没有其他人。难得Sally会和大伙儿一起聚集网球场，青学众人也都纷纷游说Sally和他们一起打几场球。出乎意料的是，Sally竟然想都没想就答应了。这个回答让大伙儿都兴奋不已。

与身穿白色青学校队制服的众人站在一起，Sally的黑色装扮显得有些唐突。不过当Sally脱下黑色外套后，身上穿着白色的运动衬衫和合身的牛仔短裤，看起来格外清新动人。青学众人多数都没有和女生交手过，更别提是像Sally这种闻名国际体坛的专业网球选手，大伙儿都显得兴致勃勃。龙雅无声地打量着Sally，嘴边总是挂着高深莫测的笑容，实在是耐人寻味。

众人沉醉在和Sally交流的喜悦和兴奋中，并没有发现龙雅和Sally的异样互动。不过龙马却敏锐地察觉到了。从刚才的体育用品店，一直到街头网球场的全程，Sally和龙雅两人并没有说到任何话。不过他们却不时用眼神交流，但那其中的意义恐怕也只有他们俩才明了。虽然龙马并不清楚龙雅和Sally此刻的关系到底是属于什么阶段，但是他却心知肚明自家老哥和Sally姐的往事。自从龙雅回国后，龙马成天见证着龙雅和Sally玩暧昧。经过刚刚在体育用品店发生的小插曲，龙马这爱情白痴多少也看得出Sally其实是在吃醋。虽然龙雅和Sally并没有正面表态什么，但龙马心中也猜出一二了。

球场上，青学众人和Sally围成了一个小圆圈，商讨着如何进行球局。

虽然有Sally的出现，为球局增色不少。不过除了她这个大家都想交手的大热门，青学男队的神秘助教也是众人最想交手的目标之一。也因为如此，让大家自行选择的答案都成了一面倒的结果。

“我想跟龙雅和Sally交手！”  
“Sally，请跟我对打吧！”  
“龙雅，我们来玩玩吧！”

争论不休的吵杂声维持了几分钟后，大石终于忍不住开口建议道： “不如来投票吧！我们公平点，让龙雅和Sally自行选择交手对象。少数服从多数。双打？还是单打？”

“行！就这么办！”提案被大伙儿一致认同通过。

龙雅和Sally这两位当事人一派的轻松悠闲，好像一切都和他们没关系似的。现在的他们只是忙着张大眼睛打量着对方的一举一动。Sally面无表情地盯着龙雅，那姣好的面容看起来与冰山无异。龙雅那好似能看透Sally心事的浅琥珀色眼珠子，流露出隐藏不住的笑意，丝毫不介意Sally的冷漠表现。

直到大石那儿有了结论，这才将Sally和龙雅飘远的魂魄给拉了回来。

“龙雅、Sally，我们决定打双打，这样也能节省一些时间。免得待会儿时间晚了，这儿的人潮太多，担心给Sally妳造成不便。”

龙雅和Sally默契十足地异口同声回答。“没问题。”

尾音一落，愣了半晌后，龙雅和Sally立刻互瞪了对方一眼。刚才一起回答大石的瞬间，两人都感到些许的不自在。

下一秒，大石的话炸醒了还在半梦半醒中的俩人。  
“不过既然是要打双打，不知道你们俩能不能组成双打组合？”

龙雅和Sally再次展现超高的默契。  
“什么？！”

最后他们两人都做了一个相同的决定。“龙马，跟我组双打！”

龙马怔了一怔，为难得很。  
大伙儿则傻愣愣地看着龙雅和Sally表演似的说出一连串没有经过彩排的默契表现。

大石和英二这对曾打进全国大赛的黄金组合说出自身感想。  
“那个……其实你们俩的默契这么好，组个双打那效果一定非常惊人的。”

Sally礼貌性地微笑婉拒。“我看，我还是跟龙马一起组双打好了。”  
Sally的心理活动：我恨不得现在马上就可以直接送那个臭龙雅几十记扣杀球。只要跟他对打就可以办到的大好机会，我怎么可能放过啊？要我和他组双打，门都没有！

龙雅倒是不介意和Sally组个双打。不过有件事他十分想要弄清楚，刚才Sally在体育用品店的种种表现都飘散着浓浓的醋味儿，这让龙雅的心底升起一股莫名的优越感。其实近日龙雅都在盘算着，其实和Sally复合也是不错的决定。龙雅向来都是来无影，去无踪般的潇洒自在。但是这些日子回到了日本，也不知道是不是因为家人的影响。这段日子，他几乎都是在思念Sally的过程中度过。也因为如此，所以他才会几乎是天天都和Sally聊越洋长途电话，每晚在房间用网络视频和Sally线上通话。

或许是因为呆在家的关系，老爸老妈成天跟他啐啐念。说什么让他一定要把女朋友带回家什么的，还让他不要一直像是花花公子般招惹不同的女生之类的。最近生活有些平淡乏味，加上父母亲的叮咛唠叨，这让龙雅开始回味起以往和Sally一起的甜蜜时光。龙雅为这些日子的寂寞空虚心理作了一个结论，或许又到了恋爱的季节也说不一定。原本龙雅早就盘算好要在近日和Sally找个时间聊聊感情事，谁知道Sally却突如其来的出现在日本，给了龙雅一个大惊喜。

Sally见龙马犹豫不决，便开口道：“龙马，做我的搭档吧！我还没跟你一起打过球呢！”

龙马很是犹豫。其实他很想答应Sally的要求，只要龙雅那小子不要用那种‘小不点，难道你想背叛我吗？’的眼神盯着他瞧。不管怎么说，龙雅平时那么疼自己，自己或许是应该帮帮自家大哥才对。

其实追女孩子，龙雅真的是个高手。以他这经验老道，横扫不同国籍女性的情场高手实力，他屡战屡胜、越战越勇。Sally这么特别的女生，以前冷若冰霜的冰山美人都能够被自己驯服。现在若要追回Sally，龙雅自然也是胜券在握。不过，用的方式会比较特别罢了。有时候，追女孩子用不着千方百计地想尽办法讨女生欢心。偶尔出点奇招，或许也会有意外的收获。龙雅一向来都喜欢出奇不意，时常不按牌理出牌。在感情上，他也保持一如既往的风格。

龙雅见Sally一直想找自己的茬，故意偏要和Sally对着干，硬是专挑Sally的目标人选作自己的拍档。“小不点，跟我组双打。”

龙雅看到Sally被自己气得面露怒意，自己却在暗地里憋着笑。有时候想想点子作弄自己心爱的人，感觉也挺过瘾的。尤其是看到目标人物隐忍怒气的模样，龙雅心里可是乐坏了。

龙马很是为难地看着一向对自己疼爱有加的一对男女。帮龙雅的话，还真是有点对不起Sally姐。不过不帮龙雅，只帮Sally对付龙雅的话，也太说不过去了。毕竟撇开龙雅故意作弄自己的事不提，平日的龙雅对自己这个弟弟还真是好得没话说。

二选一的困难抉择，无论选择哪一边，自己最后都会变得里外不是人。  
龙马忍不住重重地叹了一口气。唉……该怎么办好呢？

Sally看到龙马一副为难的样子，心生不舍之情。一时心软，也不想再继续勉强。不过当Sally抬头时，目光恰巧就对上了龙雅的视线。龙雅在笑，那笑容说有多欠扁就有多欠扁。Sally看着龙雅的眼眸，琥珀色的眼珠子明亮而深邃，Sally心中突然升起异样的感觉。每次不经意与龙雅四目交接，Sally总觉得龙雅有种看透人心的本领。

一时之间，Sally的思绪飘远了。龙雅这家伙，还真是让人猜不透啊！有时，Sally认为自己对龙雅的了解，已经到了心领神会的地步。就算龙雅没有说明，周遭其他人还看不懂龙雅心思时，Sally老早就知道龙雅的想法了。就连龙雅自己也说过，这世上就算他骗过了所有人，但或许只有Sally一人有办法看透他越前龙雅的心思。但是，有时候面对龙雅，Sally也会有种挫败感。这世界上，真的会有人能真正的完全了解另一个人吗？这是有可能发生的事吗？

或许Sally能肯定的是，她并不能完全了解龙雅，但至少她对龙雅的了解比任何一个人都深。而龙雅对Sally而言，也是一个很特别的存在。因为Sally知道，心里也很清楚。也许除了他像风一样随性的越前龙雅外，这世上只怕再也不会有第二个人像龙雅了解她内心想法的人出现了。Sally对龙雅的情感，老实说她自己也搞不清楚。虽然龙雅俨然是个花花公子的模样，但是她总能在龙雅身上找到一份莫名的安全感。跟龙雅在一起总是让她感到很放心、很安心……感觉上，就算有天大的事情发生，龙雅也绝对有办法在第一时间以他无人可及的应变能力妥当地替她解决掉所有麻烦事。或许是因为见证了父母亲不愉快的婚姻，让Sally对永恒的爱情产生怀疑。

这世上没有任何东西是永恒的，最后都会因为种种不明的因素，产生变化的吧？  
可是要让Sally重新爱上龙雅，这可能吗？又或许，早已经在不知不觉中爱上了。

龙雅和Sally的思绪千璇百转，眼眸中那一丝丝复杂的情绪旁人哪里看得懂。青学众人见两人久久都没有反应，都不禁开口唤道：“龙雅、Sally……”

在一声声中的叫唤声中，龙雅和Sally同时回过神来。

龙马想来想去，突然开口道：“我看，今天我就不打球了，看你们玩就好。”

桃城武忍不住问道：“龙马，你真的不打吗？不如你和我组双打好了。”

龙马闻言摇了摇头。“不了。我在一旁看就行了。”

反观不像当夹心人的龙马临阵脱逃，刚才那两位当事人龙雅和Sally却像是突然换了个人似的，态度一百八十度大转变。

只见龙雅和Sally一齐开口说道：“既然如此，我和龙雅（Sally）组双打吧！”  
语毕，龙雅和Sally两人面面相觑。过了一会儿，竟然又很有默契的相视一笑。

看到这一幕的青学众人，虽然不明白他们两人之间发生什么事，不过也开始对龙雅和Sally怪异的互动感到奇怪。龙马盯着自家老哥和Sally半晌，也始终想不透他们俩人到底在打什么哑谜。唉……看不透就看不透呗。反正重要的是，神秘奇兵龙雅助教 + 网坛精灵小公主Sally 对抗青学一票正选的街头网球赛，马上就要开打了！

英二第一个回过神来，精神奕奕的朗声道：“双打比赛正式开始！第一盘，由我和大石这对黄金组合出场！”


	41. 最火拍档

“大石和英二学长发球局！”充当裁判的桃城武那中气十足的声音在露天球场上格外响亮。

站在街头网球场上，龙雅和Sally都有种时光倒流的错觉。龙雅和Sally不是没有组过双打的经验。在他们俩邂逅的那一天，正好是在美国的某个街头网球场。隔了几日后，龙雅因为被人挑衅而与Sally一起在阴差阳错下组成了双打组合。

双打，顾名思义就是要在双方的配合下才能赢球。  
龙雅和Sally的默契如何，等会儿就是见证的时刻。

英二和大石很有默契站在自己的岗位上。负责开球的大石也应经准备就绪，而负责守卫的英二也如临大敌的小心翼翼戒备着。就算对手是职业级的选手，他们俩也一定会全力以赴，不会砸了自己‘黄金组合’的金字招牌。

在大石和英二的对面场上，Sally面无表情地盯着前方，微微屈膝做出防备姿势；龙雅倒是神态自若，一副嬉皮笑脸地模样丝毫不把对手当一回事。

“砰！”大石打出的发球不算刁钻，毕竟他并不是以发球作为他的得分王牌。

网球飞到Sally的位置，只见她身手敏捷地轻松回击，甚至还故意打出了难缠的下旋杀球。英二临危不乱地利用自身灵巧得就像猫一样的肢体动作，眨眼间就来到的球的落点位置准备击球。耳听四面，眼观八面的大石早已在发球后，回到了自己的岗位。大石眼尖地发现龙雅和Sally的中间场上正上演着空城计，立刻向英二发号施令道：“英二，把球带到他们俩的中间！”

龙雅和Sally闻言早已有所警觉，他们两人抿嘴一笑，闻风不动的等待着，准备在看清英二的球路后才做出行动。龙雅和Sally都是天生的单打选手，对于双打，他们可谓是门外汉。不过已经达到非一般神级实力的他们，对于自己能否在极短的时间内接下网球的自信还是有的。所以龙雅和Sally意外的保持不动，直到英二打出的球飞到了他们俩的中间场上。在球反弹起来的那一刻，龙雅突然开口问道：“妳接还是我接？”

Sally冷着一张脸，默不作声的她身形却微微移动。

龙雅了然于心，不过嘴角却扬起一丝笑意。  
玩冷战？真是的，就这么喜欢跟我呕气吗？

态度冷漠不说话，这是Sally生气的表现。她从来都不会对任何人破口大骂、也尽可能的不去跟任何人吵架。因为她总觉得这种做法是最愚蠢的，毕竟浪费力气和一个不了解自己的人用吵吵闹闹的方法沟通，是绝对不可能可以解决问题的。这一点，Sally比任何一个人都了解，因为她正是在这样的家庭环境下成长的。所以每次对着某人生气时，Sally总是会安静的保持沉默，然后就冷着一张脸，对那人爱理不理的。

Sally的眼神犀利，反手轻松打出了高难度的半截击放短球。英二尽力救球却还是扑了个空。

“Sally和龙雅队得分！”桃城武兴奋地大喊出声。

乾贞治推了推鼻梁上的黑色镜框。  
“打得漂亮！不愧是人称网坛精灵的Sally Johnson！”

不二笑眯眯地盯着球场上的一切动静。  
“今天我们还真是幸运，总算是开了眼界了。”

河村隆附和道：“总觉得很不真实呢！没想到竟然有一天能这么近距离的看着Sally Johnson打球。”

桃城武用手肘推了推龙马。“龙马，龙雅到底是怎么认识Sally的哦？”

不二点点头，也表示好奇。“龙马，今天还真是沾了龙雅的光。要不然只怕我们一辈子都没有这种福气看到这种场面了，呵呵～”

龙马耸耸肩表示不知情。其实龙马也从龙雅那里打听过一些鲜为人知的内幕，不过不愿意在大伙儿的面前一直谈论着自家老哥的事情，龙马选择保持沉默。多一事不如少一事。

球场上，龙雅依旧是那种吊儿郎当的模样，丝毫没有一点认真。Sally继续保持沉默，冰山美人的喜怒哀乐不形于色。但是龙雅很清楚Sally的想法和心思，所以最后索性也跟着住了嘴，不再自讨没趣，安分地把这场球打完。

大石和英二小声地交头接耳，也不知道在打着什么主意。不同于大石和英二的互相配合，龙雅和Sally这里倒显得有些奇怪，他们不仅连眼神交流都没有，甚至到后来连一句话都没有说到。不过更诡异的是，他们竟然可以连连得分。

大石和英二经过商讨决定采取将球打到龙雅和Sally中间位置的策略，只要龙雅和Sally在回球时产生矛盾心理，一时半刻的犹豫都有助于大石和英二顺利的赢下那一球。事不宜迟，他们果然开始了行动。

龙雅和Sally不约而同看着朝他们中间飞来的网球，一种似曾相识的感觉涌上心头。  
看着缓缓从高处落下的网球，龙雅和Sally的思绪回到了遥远的过去。

————————————————————

依稀记得，那是他们第一次组成双打。那次只不过是为了争一口气而和别人打的球，竟意外地让他们后来的关系有着密不可分的联系。

xx年美国某个街头网球场上，聚集着大量的人潮。灯火通明的街头网球场，照明灯的灯光让这里犹如白昼时分。被灯光照亮的墙壁上尽是聚集这里的年轻街头党的创意杰作，用喷漆手法完成的涂鸦作品很有游荡街头的年轻一族叛逆的风格。

这里是这小镇里最著名的街头网球场。传言，这里是连警察也不会踏足的地方，也没有人胆敢在这里闹事。这个街头网球场之所以会那么出名，全是因为这里是美国最大的某个黑手党集团的庇护地。

每当夜幕降临，这里就会变成最热闹的不夜城。穿着打扮着时髦随性运动装、甚至是性感大胆装扮的年轻男男女女随处可见。这里每天都在上演着精彩激烈的竞争秀、每天都会展开刺激感官的激烈网球赛。

除了非法金钱下注赌球活动，也有不少实力派球员前来踢馆，而他们赌的不仅仅是金钱，而是至高无上的声誉和名誉。常常也有不少网坛界名声响亮的名人慕名而来，除了观战，他们兴起时偶尔也会串下场，或直接加入战局。

今天这里较平时显得格外热闹，唯一的原因正是刚好今天参加PK赛对决的双方人马都是近日在街头网球界享有盛名的网坛名人。当他们准备PK的消息传出后，一传十、十传百，所有人都兴奋难耐地赶来见证这场盛事。

在美国这样的西方国家内，看到金发碧眼的外国人倒也习以为常了。不过最近在街头网球场上崛起的名人，竟然是名副其实的外国人，这倒是百闻不如一见的奇闻。

“那外国小孩是谁？”初来乍到的新新人类用嘲讽的语气问着身旁的朋友。  
“你不知道他是谁吗？！”语气里明显的惊讶。  
“还真是好笑，为什么我应该认识他？”  
站在男人身边的男子耐心的解释道：“他可不是普通的小孩。他是来自日本的Wing Echizen Ryoga。赢了数不清的网球比赛后，他现在可是非常出名的呢！”  
“你在跟我开玩笑吧？他看起来明明是那么的弱。”  
“千万别怀疑他的专业和精湛的网球实力，他可是打败了众多的职业网球选手。他是网球界的天才！”  
“那是真的吗？有可能吗？”  
“是千真万确的事实。”

越前龙雅穿着黑色的长袖运动外套，一派轻松的站在球场上，丝毫不受四周围的人们影响，也没有因此感到任何压力。在这片异国之地，来自异乡的他在此显得格格不入。不只是身高体型、外貌五官、种族的差异，初来此地的龙雅，也面临着语言上腔调的问题。在广大的一票外国人眼里，龙雅很明显地就成了异类。

“嘿，小子。你的搭档在哪里？”长得高头大马的壮汉用浓浓的美国腔英语调侃龙雅。

壮汉的另外一个搭档也开始挑衅道：“我们可是玩双打，可别告诉我你打算以1敌2，那简直是自杀式行为嘛。哈哈哈~~~”

龙雅满不在乎的耸耸肩，又摊了摊手。“有何不可？以一敌二，一定很有趣吧！呵呵～”

“你这小子是个疯子呢？还是傻子？”

龙雅闻言眼神突然变得锐利，仿佛是一把利刃般，能轻易地割伤别人。“那就试一试啊！”

龙雅的眼神里有杀气，语气里尽是浓厚的挑衅意味，冰冷的语调让现场的气氛都变得紧张起来。全场处在一片静默中，直到一道女声打破了静寂。一时之间，大伙儿的眼神焦点都聚集在女孩身上。

“抱歉，我迟到了。”女孩身穿黑色连衣帽外套，面无表情的她就连说话的语调也冰冷得没有任何语气起伏。

“Sally ?!”围观的人们忍不住惊呼出声。

他们轻易地认出女孩的身份，在这个街头网球场，只要是常客都一定会认识她。女孩的年纪虽然轻，而且看起来弱不禁风的，但是她可是有着战无不胜网坛小公主封号的人。Sally可是这个街头网球场上的活招牌，慕名而来和她单挑踢馆的人多不胜数。不论对手是男是女最后都会成为她的手下败将。

龙雅挑高好看的眉毛盯着半路杀出来的漂亮美眉。Sally Johnson? 她来干嘛？

前些日子，龙雅偶然在这里邂逅Sally这位冰山美眉。那一天，他调戏了一位黑手党大哥的女人。就在黑手党大哥准备开火，召集人马要将龙雅碎尸万段时，刚好就是这位冰山美人出手搭救的。龙雅当时自然也有办法能解决问题脱身，不过没想到有一位美女自告奋勇插手帮忙，龙雅也乐得继续乔装成软脚虾。就这样，龙雅悠哉闲哉地坐在一旁的栏杆上，笑看着冰山美眉以一敌众，用敏捷的柔道黑带身手将一众比她长得还高上两、三个头的大男人打得落花流水、满地找牙。

打完架之后，冰山女孩只是面无表情地瞟了龙雅一眼，就潇洒的转身离开了。之后，龙雅向旁人打听到冰山美眉的身份。可惜接下来几日却再也没有见到Sally，龙雅不禁有些心情烦闷，结果顺道和一对自称是网坛无敌手的恶人兄弟档杠上，借此消消心里头的怨气。只不过没想到，在决战的今天，竟然会有Sally亲自出现送上门。对龙雅而言，没有比Sally的突然出现更值得让人开心的事了。

Sally冷漠地看着恶人兄弟一眼，淡淡地说道：“我是他的搭档。”

众人闻言一愣。就连龙雅这个当事人也听得出奇。什么时候他多了一个搭档了？虽然是答应了以双打决胜负，不过其实他根本一开始就是打算以1敌2来应战的。

其中一个对手惊叹地问道：“妳？！女孩，妳是想要玩混双吗？”

Sally冷冷地回答道：“嗯。现在就开始打吧！别浪费我的时间。”

龙雅一脸惊奇地打量着眼前的混血美眉，他实在是想不通Sally演的是哪一出戏。Sally自然也察觉到龙雅在盯着自己，她不自在的微微挪动身体。

下一秒，Sally用流利的日语向龙雅解释道：“别误会，我只是看不惯他们这恶人两兄弟的作风，并不是特意来帮你的。”

龙雅闻言一愣，随即笑着脱口而出用日语说道：“你的日语说得很流利嘛～”

那一天无意间邂逅了越前龙雅，Sally正好刚从犹如开打世界大战的家中逃离出来。父母亲日夜争吵，让整个家不得安宁。心情欠佳的她一肚子气愤怨气无处宣泄，恰巧看见几个讨打又长得欠扁的黑手党混混，所以才会出手教训他们，顺便发泄情绪。那天看到龙雅坐在一旁看好戏，Sally也难免对龙雅产生有些好奇心。

毕竟身处在异国他乡，哪有人会这么‘勇敢’在人生地不熟的地方调戏看起来就是不好惹的黑手党大哥的女人。之后，Sally在街头网球场认识的几个街头党少年少女那里听到了很多关于越前龙雅大大小小的趣闻，让Sally更加对龙雅的身份背景感到好奇。因为家里的私事，Sally连续3、4天呆在家里不出门。怎料今天一来到街头网球场，看到的就是这种阵仗。向熟人打听下之后，才知道原来龙雅这家伙又在惹事非挑事端了。

听到龙雅称赞自己的日语流利，Sally撇撇嘴，然后表情有些难为情的缓缓道来。平淡的语气，听不出任何情绪。“有件事忘了告诉你，我没打过双打。”

没错，Sally确实没打过双打。所以今天她一时兴起出手帮忙，非常有可能会变成帮倒忙。意识到这点时，Sally突然有些尴尬惭愧。不过为了不给龙雅添麻烦，Sally只好在球赛开打前坦白从宽，提醒龙雅呆会儿还是靠自己比较保险。怎料，Sally的忧虑根本都是担心错方向了。

只见龙雅听了Sally的话后，非怒反笑道：“没关系，反正我也不会打双打。呵呵呵～”

愣住的Sally闻言彻彻底底的石化。  
不会打双打？那这家伙竟然还去挑衅别人跟自己比双打？！

龙雅嬉皮笑脸的接着向Sally问道：“对了，妳知道双打的规则吗？能不能现在跟我解释下？”

Sally完全反应不过来。她用一种打量外星人眼光的神情，从头到脚仔仔细细的将龙雅观察了一遍又一遍。天晓得龙雅这家伙是从火星还是哪个星球移民过来的？！

没有多余的时间让Sally和龙雅继续沟通下去，对手们开始不耐烦的叫嚣了。

听到对手用听不懂的语言交谈着，总是会让人感到不安和烦躁。  
“日语在这里是不被允许的。嘿，小不点，给我说英语！”

“比赛现在开始！”

龙雅闻言嘴角上扬，露出邪气十足的微笑。“放马过来吧！”

对手们蓄势待发，开始站在自己的位置上准备开打。

Sally用难以置信的目光盯着龙雅。  
是该佩服龙雅的勇气好呢？还是要后悔自己干嘛搅进这个风暴。

一组是打遍网球双打好手的兄弟党高手，自己这一边的倒是一组连双打规则都不清楚的双打门外汉。这场比赛哪会有什么搞头啊？但说什么都已经迟了，既然是自己瞎搅和进来羊入虎口，Sally也只好认命，硬着头皮上了。

果然不出Sally所料。  
比赛已经开始了第20分钟，记分板上的比数是一面倒的情势。

“5 - 0”

龙雅和Sally这一组连球该打进哪的线才算是界内都搞不清楚，结果平白无辜丢了很多分数。当他们俩总算适应双打的规则时，对手就开始把球往他们俩的中间位置打去。习惯打全场单打的两人，现在面临默契不足的考验，谁该出手接球什么的都没有达成共识。结果最后，两人不是眼睁睁地看球落下，就是措失接球和回击的最佳时机。

街头网球场上传来嘘声不断，Sally生平的第一次为自己的决定感到后悔。Sally懊恼地瞪了不远处的龙雅一眼，只见他还是保持惯有的悠闲态度，神色丝毫不受场内场外的压力影响。

“打双打果然不适合我呢！”龙雅终于认清了一个事实。

Sally忍不住吐嘈道：“你现在才知道啊？你的感官也太迟钝了吧！”

龙雅闻言忍俊不住，嘴角上扬至完美弧度，形成迷人的笑容。

对面场上的对手看见龙雅和Sally又在用日语聊天，立刻大声地喝道：“你们在说些什么？”

“喂，手下败将。”

Sally冷漠地瞪了对手一眼。

龙雅神色冷峻的回话道：“不打到最后谁知道结果呢？继续吧，因为我们将会是胜利的那一方！”

对手再次将球打向龙雅和Sally的中间位置上方，看着缓缓掉落的网球……龙雅和Sally面面相觑，这一次他们俩都在无形中产生看不见的默契。最后的胜利，将会是属于他们俩的。写下历史新的篇章，龙雅和Sally，网坛上不败的神话！

————————————————————

大石和英二特意将球打向龙雅和Sally的上方。  
看着以极速坠下的网球，龙雅和Sally相视一笑。

场外的青学众人都在期待着，眼睛眨也不眨地看着场上的龙雅和Sally。深怕一眨眼的瞬间，都会措过了难得的宝贵一刻、错失精彩一幕。

默契绝佳的龙雅和Sally异口同声地说道：“This is how we do it. 网球双打就该这么打！”

在同一时间，他们两人一起跳跃起来，举起球拍同时挥拍。

“砰咚！”无懈可击的完美扣杀球，准备无误的打在界内白线上。  
二人强劲的力道，让网球以看不见的速度，回击到大石和英二的场上。

大石和英二在错愕中回过神来。  
“原本是想要攻向他们的中间空档破绽。没想到他们竟然打成扣杀球得分？！”

不二笑得眼睛眯成弯月。“打得漂亮！”

Sally回想着以前的点点滴滴，嘴角不经意微微上扬。在旁的龙雅不动声色地观察着Sally的面部表情，脸上也挂着温和的笑容。属于他和Sally的共同回忆，只有他们两人才明白其中之深意。

龙雅忽然开口道：“会笑就代表已经原谅我了？”

Sally闻言怔了一怔。随后轻描淡写地反问龙雅。  
“干嘛要原谅你？你做了什么让我不开心的事吗？”

龙雅慢慢地走近Sally，在她的耳边吹着热气。  
“Just be my girl.”

Sally一愣，抬眸看着龙雅。龙雅还是同一种调调，看起来邪气迷人，语调里有着认真却又像是错觉。

“龙雅学长发球局！”桃城武的声音在耳边响起，拉回了Sally的思绪。

龙雅调皮地跟Sally眨了眨单眼，然后接过龙马抛给他的网球，慢慢地走向发球位置。

将球抛向地面，反弹的球又被龙雅用手接着。龙雅看了对面场的大石和英二一眼，抿嘴一笑。

“外旋发球！”  
发出预告的龙雅发球利落干净，果然如预言般打出了无可挑剔的外旋发球。

大石和英二无奈地摊了摊手。

大石禁不住赞叹道：“这么难缠的外旋发球，比龙马打得还更好呢！”

英二也忍不住发牢骚。“龙雅学长，你这球让我怎么接啊？”

桃城武笑着大喊道：“帅啊！龙雅助教万岁！”

龙马不得不承认，龙雅的开球确实打得比他好，不过嘴上却依旧不想承认。

龙马微微一笑。“你还有得学呢！”

不二看了龙马一眼，又望了龙雅一眼。在心里头其实也挺羡慕他们俩关系这么好的兄弟情。毕竟他自己和弟弟不二裕太的关系就不怎么亲近。一个拥有天才封号的哥哥，带给裕太的只有残忍的伤害。有时不二也挺好奇的，像龙雅这般神乎其技的网球高手，龙马也是少见的人才，他们俩的相处方式又是怎样的呢？有机会的话，不二真的很想向龙雅讨教讨教，让龙雅教他几招来改善自己和弟弟裕太的恶劣关系。

Sally沉默不语的盯着龙雅。脑海里不断的重复着龙雅刚才的话语。  
“Just be my girl.”

这难道是告白……吗？不会吧？

龙雅注意到Sally正在看着自己，立刻不吝啬地露出耀眼迷人的微笑。还不忘用唇语无声说出只有他们俩人才明了的通关密语。

“Just be my girl.”  
做我的女朋友吧！


	42. 我的女孩

有人说，爱情就像是种慢性毒药。  
总是让人在不知不觉中慢慢上瘾，最后沉沦爱海无法自拔。  
至于爱情里的酸甜苦辣，只有经历过的人才能深深体会。

“Just be my girl.”

简简单单的一句话。  
不过里头包含了多少感情和共同的回忆，只有当事人才知晓其珍贵的意义。

Sally傻愣愣地盯着龙雅猛瞧。  
站在球场上，握着网球拍的龙雅看起来特别帅气。

龙雅的嘴角挂着惯有的迷人笑容。  
50巴仙略显轻佻的自信优雅+50巴仙不可一世的狂傲邪气。

“Sally,换妳开球咯！”桃城武的声音在耳边响起。

Sally 沉默不语，静静地走向开球位置。  
将网球高高抛起，Sally的思绪再次回到过去。

——————————————————————

那一天，还是情侣关系的他们站在某街头网球场。午后的风很凉爽。在他们面前，一颗颗的网球被人刻意排成心形图案。心形里边放着一小束蓝玫瑰花，还有一个精致的小盒子。龙雅缓缓走了过去，将花束和小盒子拿起来后，就把惊喜礼物交到了Sally手上。

“生日快乐，我的小公主。”

Sally喜出望外地接过花束。蓝色妖姬。妖娆的名字。蓝色的玫瑰花瓣，忧郁的颜色。  
“好漂亮！”Sally忍不住惊叹。“这些花代表什么意思？”

Sally眼底闪过的喜悦，是龙雅等待的甜美果实。  
龙雅真情流露，孩子气的笑颜看起来傻乎乎的。

龙雅清了清嗓，像是个博学多闻的潇洒诗人般缓缓念道：“蓝玫瑰，在文学和艺术上是象征所追寻的爱情。”

蓝玫瑰，又被称为“蓝色妖姬” ，而其花语代表着清纯的爱和敦厚善良。  
不同数量的花朵，代表的花语意思也各不相同。

龙雅送给Sally的是三枝蓝色妖姬，其花语的意思是：  
你是我最深的爱恋，希望永远铭记我们这段美丽的爱情故事！  
在美丽的花语词典里，蓝玫瑰也隐喻着奇迹和永远不可能实现的事。

看着侃侃而谈的龙雅，Sally不自觉挑高了好看的眉毛。  
真是怪哉怪哉，龙雅怎么懂得这么多哦？

“懂得还真是多。常送花给其他女生吧？”

龙雅修长的食指抵在Sally的唇边。  
“嘘……别把我说得那么滥情，我可是很专一的。”

Sally微微抬头。龙雅充满笑意的眼睛深邃而温柔。

“这是我第一次送花给女生。”

言之意下，自己是从他那里收到花的第一位女生？  
Sally垂下眼睫，凝视着眼前的蓝玫瑰。那还真是意义非凡呢！

沉思之际，闪亮的白金星型项链坠子印入眼帘。镶着蓝宝石的吊坠闪闪发光，像是发着蓝光的星星，瞬间吸引了Sally的全部注意力。设计精美、手工精细，简单却不失时尚。看起来就是价格不菲的玩意儿。

Sally面无表情地盯着与自己年龄相若的龙雅，劈头第一句话就是……  
“你从哪儿弄来的？”

龙雅佯装委屈，一脸受伤地说：“还真是伤人心。小公主，妳好歹也说声谢谢什么的吧？要不就称赞我几句呀～干嘛要用这种冷淡的语气回应我，好伤心啊～”

龙雅无奈至极的说着，还连连叹了几口气，不过眼底却没有一丝认真。

Sally见状刻意换了一个提问方式。“好吧，我更正。你这是偷的还是买的？”不是Sally爱找龙雅麻烦，只是像这种一看就是奢侈品的东西，龙雅这无业游民怎么可能有能力买呢？

听了Sally的提问，龙雅愣了半晌后才回过神。什么叫偷的还是买的？！  
“喂喂……我在你眼中的人品真的有那么差吗？”

Sally沉默片刻，心虚地微笑摇头。

龙雅单手托着下巴，郁闷地缓缓开口道：“总之不偷不抢不骗，这礼物可是用我的血汗钱买的哟～”

“血汗钱？”Sally微微皱眉。“难道你这些日子常常不见踪影是因为跑去工作了？”

龙雅很认真地点点头。

Sally怀疑的眼神瞟向龙雅。“你说的是真的啊？”

龙雅又再次点了点头，这次点得更用力了。  
Sally看了白金吊坠一眼，又看了看龙雅。接着Sally二话不说地将项链退还给了龙雅。

“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”龙雅纳闷地看着Sally，失望的情绪显而易见。

Sally脸上挂着知足的笑容。  
“来历不明的礼物我不收。谢谢你的好意，但是有这三朵蓝玫瑰我就已经很开心了。”

龙雅不免觉得有些生气，满肚子的苦水不知该怎么向Sally诉说。  
“我辛苦赚钱买的礼物，怎么可以把它说成是来历不明呢？”

“对不起，真的很抱歉。不过，我不希望你为了送我礼物做出违背良心的事情。”

龙雅闻言恍然大悟，原来Sally误以为自己走了偏路。哭笑不得的他只能继续耐心地解释。“说的是什么话呢……我才没有违背良心！这些真的都是我努力工作得来的，虽然也不能算是真正的工作。但是，真的都是我的血汗钱呢…”

“是、是、是……”Sally有些敷衍地回答。“这礼物太贵重了，我不能要。”以Sally对龙雅的认知，她可不认为龙雅是那种会乖乖工作的人。更何况身处在异乡，龙雅只身一人，怎么可能会突然有这么多钱。

龙雅继续游说。“可是这星型项链是我特意为妳挑选的。”

Sally斩钉截铁地打断龙雅的念头。“雅，虽然很喜欢这条项链，也很感激你的好意。不过，这真的太贵重了。”Sally将手上拿着的蓝玫瑰花束摇了摇。“我有这些就已经很满足了。雅，谢谢你。我很喜欢呢！”

龙雅无奈地叹了口气，有些失落地看了手中的项链一眼。Sally见状有些不舍，不自觉微微扬起嘴角。下一秒，只见Sally动作迅速地驱身向前，蜻蜓点水般地在龙雅的左脸颊留下一吻。

龙雅惊讶地抬起眼眸。“唷，真想不到小公主今天这么主动呢！”

Sally羞涩地撇开头，躲离龙雅灼热的目光。

从来都不懂得什么叫做分寸的龙雅得寸进尺道：“小公主，这里、这里……也来一个吻嘛～”

龙雅用右手食指轻轻点了点自己的右脸颊。Sally愣了半秒回过神，瞬间又变回了冰山美人的模样。Sally冷漠地说道：“臭龙雅，你可别得了便宜还卖乖！”

不理会Sally的降温语气，龙雅继续戏言道：“真是小气！来嘛～小公主，你就从了我吧！就一个吻而已，别吝啬啦！”

什么跟什么嘛？！  
Sally瞪大双眸，被龙雅激得一时片刻也不知道该说什么好。

片刻沉默。  
龙雅闭眼等待，陶醉的模样气得Sally无话以对。

既然如此，就别怪我了。Sally暗自窃笑。  
“雅，真的想要我吻你？”Sally的声音甜腻死人了。

“求之不得！”

“那……你准备好了？”

“当然！”

Sally一手拿着花束，作势在另一只手的拳头上吹着热气，然后猛然的抬手挥拳！

“啪！！！”只听啪的一声，龙雅结实厚重的大掌紧紧包着Sally的拳头。距离龙雅的俊脸只差那么一丁点的距离。龙雅缓缓睁开眼睛，似笑非笑地打量着面前的冰山美人。“小公主，人家都说打是疼、骂是爱。妳今天又想打我又骂我的，看来妳对我还真是情深意重啊～”

Sally面无表情地看着龙雅，暗自使劲地想抽出被龙雅握着的粉拳。

龙雅怎么可能轻易放过Sally，只见他继续调侃道：“想我放手吗？要是想的话，就乖乖地亲我一下。”

“你做梦！快放开我啊！”Sally不断的用力尝试，用尽全力想要挣脱龙雅的束缚，可惜都徒劳无功。

龙雅露出狡狤的邪气微笑。 “不要。”

Sally不甘示弱，咬着下唇绞尽脑汁想办法。又过了10秒。

终于Sally有些委屈地叫嚣。“喂！今天是我生日耶！哪里人这么欺负人的……放开我啦！”

龙雅微微眯起眼睛。

“龙雅，快放开我。好啦，我跟你道歉。以后不会随便对你动手，好不好？”

龙雅依旧不动声色。Sally索性不说话，直接撇开头不想去看龙雅的表情。

看了一眼放弃挣扎的Sally，龙雅挑了挑眉毛。最后，龙雅温柔的笑了。“我该拿妳这丫头怎么办呢？”

一连串的动作在来不及掩耳的速度下进行。龙雅将Sally的手轻轻一拉，没有任何防备的Sally就这样毫无预警的扑向龙雅。龙雅双手环抱着Sally的腰肢，深情地闭上眼睛，在Sally的额头烙下深深一吻。Sally僵硬的身子愣在龙雅的怀里，来不及作出任何反应动作。  
许久后，依依不舍的性感薄唇慢慢地离开Sally的肌肤，龙雅才渐渐放开Sally的手。

龙雅微笑，从精美的小盒子里拿出精致的星型白金吊坠，然后潇洒地将小盒子随手一扔。动作利落地打开项链的扣子，龙雅在Sally耳边温柔的轻声低语。

“让我替妳戴上。”龙雅动作轻柔地拨开Sally的金色长发。Sally的后颈下方处有个拳头般大小的五芒星个性刺青。简单的线条勾划出不规则的五芒星图形，在Sally白皙的肌肤上更加显眼。星星图案的纹身和龙雅送的星型吊坠像是一套似的一样。

“我说过我不要这项链的。”Sally有些抗拒的想要退后，却被龙雅阻止了。

“乖，别动。”龙雅柔和的语气里有着淡淡不可违抗的气势。

Sally像是受惊的小兔子，一动也不敢动的呆在原地。直到龙雅替自己将项链戴好，Sally才用纤细的手指轻轻摸着项链。镶着蓝宝石的星型吊坠戴在Sally的身上，更衬托出她清秀脱俗的气质。

蓝色，Sally最喜欢的颜色。星星，对她而言是希望和幸运的象征。原来龙雅一直记着有关自己的一切喜好。Sally能不感动吗？“我明明只说过一次。你怎么还能记得？”

龙雅回答。“只要是和妳有关的人和事物，我都一定会记得一清二楚。”

“谢谢。不过这礼物真的太贵重，我……”Sally原本还想要多说些什么，不过马上就被龙雅抬手打断了。

“放心好了，其实这些礼物都是我用跟人比赛赢回来的钱买的。所以呀，妳用不着担心。”

“比赛？难道你这些日子看起来这么忙碌，就是为了到处和人比赛赚钱？”

龙雅笑着点点头。“这下，妳总算可以放心收下这礼物了吧？我可是经过精挑细选才买到这些礼物的。”

Sally静静地看着龙雅不语，心里头泛滥的情感早已波涛汹涌。  
看着呆愣在一旁的Sally，龙雅的笑容僵在脸上，有些担心地伸手摸摸Sally的头。

“妳怎么了？”

Sally哑声埋怨道：“你好讨厌。”

龙雅一脸茫然的询问。“我？我怎么讨厌了？难道我做错什么事了？”

Sally二话不说，忽然激动地将龙雅紧紧抱着。  
“不要对我太好，我会不知道该怎么办，不懂要怎样做才可以回报你。”

龙雅轻轻勾起嘴角，脸上浮现一抹浅笑。  
“傻瓜，我又没有要求妳回报我什么。只要妳……”

Sally疑惑地抬头，对上龙雅的视线。

“Just be my girl, babe!”永永远远的只专属我一人。

——————————————————————

绚丽的夕阳，惆怅的心情。  
龙雅和Sally漂亮的赢下每一场球局；青学众人早已经累得东歪西倒。

“龙雅学长，你和Sally的双打真不是盖的。输给你们，我们都心服口服。”桃城武累瘫成大字形。

看着记分板，菊丸英二忍不住发起牢骚。“你们俩的默契还真是好，不过也用不着对我们这么残忍吧？这种比数，也太伤人自尊了。”

零分、零分、零分还是零分。  
就连一局也没能拿下，这种比数真是太让人感到屈辱了。

“真是抱歉啊！”龙雅这么说，不过却没有一丝认真。

Sally有些不好意思地硬是挤出笑容，除了声声抱歉，现在的她也不知道该说什么好。  
Sally无意间瞥见龙雅，两人的视线再次对上。

初恋也许真是最美好的。  
一场球，让龙雅和Sally回忆起的深刻记忆一一浮现在脑海中。

龙雅走到Sally的身边，在耳边小声地低喃。“妳的答案是什么？”

Sally装疯卖傻。“什么答案？我不知道你在说些什么。”

龙雅无奈至极。“我是指……嗯……妳要不要做回我的女朋友？”

Sally似有若无的轻轻点了点头。

“所以妳的答案是答应了？”

Sally故作淡定的歪头问道：“这次没有橘子了？”

龙雅难得的露出憨笑。“我当然有准备啦！”

尾音才刚落下，龙雅就不知在何时变出了一个橘子。  
“只给我的宝贝女朋友，亲爱的小公主。”

橘子。属于他们俩共同回忆，被称作定情信物的橘子。


	43. 暗涌

日本东京，某知名5星级酒店。特级豪华套房。被拉上的遮阳窗帘布让室内变得昏暗。宫崎雪坐在小客厅的地毯上，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着放在面前小桌子上的手提电脑。通过电脑屏幕，清楚地看到了此刻远在美国的Grace。

宫崎雪有些低沉的声音在房间内响起。 “Grace,妳那里有没有什么新消息？找到他们了吗？”

Grace翻阅着手中最新拿到的资料，开始向宫崎雪汇报最新的消息进展。

“据可靠消息，他们最后一次出现的地方是英国艾谱莉私人网球场，对手是……”说到这里，Grace有些犹豫，停顿了一会儿。

宫崎雪淡定地接话道：“那是他们和Jeremy打的最后一场球。现在他们在哪？”平淡的语气，听不出喜怒哀乐的情绪。

Grace闻言微微点头，又继续说：“如果情报没错的话，他们现在应该是在海上。Arnold有艘豪华的私人游艇，有人目睹他们在比赛结束后就出海了。”

“Arnold冷血乖戾，恶名昭彰的他就连黑白两道都敬畏三分。他底下的‘Eagle’，名副其实的暴力球队。Arnold靠这球队赚了不少钱，不过要是‘Eagle’里头的球员害他输球输钱输面子，下场可是会非常……”说到这里，Grace察觉到宫崎雪的面部表情变得阴沉，便不再说下去了。

宫崎雪听了Grace的话，只是静静的低头沉思不语。令人难受的沉默。

Grace犹豫了一会儿，终于提起勇气问道：“小雪，妳现在打算怎么做？”

宫崎雪面无表情地反问道：“都到这地步了，我还能怎么做？”

Grace重重地叹了口气。“小雪，Arnold绝对不是我们惹得起的人物。就算让妳知道了他们的所在地，妳也不可能会有办法接近他们救出Ivan的。”

宫崎雪突然语气激动地说：“难道要我装作什么都不知道吗？既然已经知道他是Ivan了，我就绝对不可能会坐视不理的！”

当局者迷，旁观者清。往往只有身旁的人才能将整件事情的利害关系看得最透彻。Grace以旁观者的身份劝说道：“小雪，我知道妳很心急。但是，妳真的必须冷静下来思考。要不然不止帮不到Ivan，妳自己也会陷入危险。”

宫崎雪闻言深深吸了一口气，静默地闭上眼睛，随手拿起放在身边的酒瓶，缓缓地倚靠着身后的沙发。看到宫崎雪这副模样，Grace心中也难过不已。“抱歉啊，小雪。要是当时帮妳搜查越前龙雅的资料时警觉些，一定会提早发现Ivan的踪影，现在也不会发生这一连串事件了。都怪我不好……”

Grace 懊悔地说着，心里头郁闷到极点。从她结识宫崎雪开始，她就知道了宫崎雪的身世，也一直帮着她暗中找人。现在人是找到了，不过是死是活变成了未知数。得罪了Arnold这凶残的黑手党大佬，还能安然无事的人屈指可数。上次Grace帮宫崎雪搜集越前龙雅的资料，也是冒险走暗棋，动用了不少人脉和钱才搞定了Arnold身边的左右手，让他们帮忙打边鼓里应外合。Jeremy能安然无事，可是费了Grace不少心力。

不过这次的情况却有所不同，Ivan是Arnold底下的人，想要救出他困难度比Jeremy的事还增加了几千倍。要是那时候早发现宫崎雪一直在找着的人就是和Jeremy比赛输球的其中一人，老早就想办法先救出Ivan，现在问题也不会那么变得那么棘手了。

“算了，别自责了。要怪就只能怪我吧。”宫崎雪喝了几口啤酒，酒精暂时麻痹了她的神经，让她仿佛在瞬间能淡忘堆积的烦恼。一直以来，她都一直在茫茫人海中找寻着两个人的身影。现在好不容易知道其中一人的踪迹，却也被告知Ivan目前深陷危险当中。命运还真是喜欢作弄人。

宫崎雪紧闭着双眼，绞尽脑汁思考着要如何才能安全地救出Ivan。思路千回百转后，终于想到了一个创造出不少奇迹的某个人。对，如果是他的话，一定会有办法的。

“我一定要把Ivan救出来。”宫崎雪喃喃自语。“如果是他的话，一定会有办法的。”

Grace闻言，好奇的追问。“谁？”

“Grace，我要妳帮我查些资料。”

“什么资料？”

“Sally Johnson。”

Grace听了这名字，立刻联想到另外一个人。“妳查她做什么？难道妳打算用来牵制越前龙雅，让他帮妳想办法把Ivan救出来？”

宫崎雪叹了一口气。“Grace，我很感激妳一直帮助我。不过这次，妳只需要帮我查Sally Johnson的底。其他的事，我会想办法解决的。”

Grace诧异的询问。“小雪，妳这么说会吓到我的。妳到底打算怎么做？难不成就像我说的一样，妳要找越前龙雅那小子帮你？Arnold是何等人物！妳这样贸贸然然地对上他，简直是以卵击石，太危险了！况且，这么危险的事情，搞不好会丢掉性命，越前龙雅怎么可能会帮你？！”

“Grace，如果是知己的话，就别再问了。我知道妳一直以来都把我当成是亲妹妹一般在照顾，但是Ivan是我生命中最重要的其中一人。我没办法眼睁睁看他生死未卜，自己却什么事也不做。以前不知道就算了，现在既然知道了我真的没办法不去救他。就算是死路一条，我也要尝试看看。”

“小雪！”Grace气急地唤道。“就像妳说的，Ivan现在生死未卜。搞不好他已经死了，或者早就被Arnold打成废人。妳现在自己去找他，根本就是去送死！”

“好了，别说了。我自有分寸。妳只要尽快帮我把Sally Johnson的资料查出来，其余的事我会看着办的。谢谢，我挂电话咯。”语毕，宫崎雪就立刻结束了视频通话，也顺手将电脑电源都切掉了。宫崎雪深吸了一口气，无力地倒向沙发。不自觉伸手摸着颈部戴着的十字架项链坠子，宫崎雪感觉眼前蒙上了一层白雾。

告诉我，Ivan。我要怎么做才能帮到你？

沉寂的小客厅，低沉的电话铃声无预警地响起。宫崎雪瞄了一眼电话来电显示，想都没想地就直接将手提电话关机了。“Grace，希望妳可以体谅我现在的心情。”宫崎雪烦躁地拿起酒瓶猛灌了几口。  
Ivan，就算是死了也好，活着也罢。至少要让我再遇见你才行。

现在有谁能够帮她？脑海中闪过的身影和熟悉轮廓。  
越前龙雅，你是我最后的筹码。


	44. 甜蜜恋曲

距离全国大赛的日子，还有13天。今天难得的休假，不浪费时间的龙雅马上就溜出来与Sally拍拖了。早晨的阳光照在身上，暖洋洋的很舒服。树荫下，戴着墨镜身穿休闲连衣帽的龙雅翘着长腿坐在公园的长凳上，同样是戴着墨镜的Sally则悠哉闲哉地躺靠在龙雅怀里把玩着龙雅那修长的手指。

曾经是情侣的他们，现在复合后，关系就变得比以往更加亲密。一切都很自然地发展下去，心有灵犀的两人就算不用言语沟通，一个简单的眼神交流，他们彼此早已心领神会。公园向来是小情侣的幽会基地，来来往往的路人甲乙丙丁都没什么把注意力放在他们小两口的身上。

“我的手有那么好玩吗？”龙雅笑着问道。

Sally笑而不语。拿起龙雅的手又放在鼻子上闻了闻。“呵呵~有淡淡的橘子香味呢！”

龙雅纳闷地问。“有吗？”

Sally微微抬头，把龙雅的手放在他的鼻子前。“你自己闻闻看。”

龙雅半信半疑的嗅了老半天。“哪有啊？”

只听见耳边传来一阵笑声，躺在怀里的女孩忍俊不住地模样让龙雅后知后觉发现自己被作弄了。龙雅面无表情地发问。“很好笑吗？”

Sally老实回答。“呵呵呵～真的很好笑呢！”

毕竟有机会成功作弄到龙雅这家伙，真的是件非常有成就感的一件事。龙雅看起来就是一副老练的模样，对什么事都好像胸有成竹似的，从来都不曾见他紧张或担心过。所有的问题交到他手上，就不再是问题。就算有天大的烦恼，他也从来都不轻易表现出来。过个3、4、5天的，他有一副生龙活虎的样子，完完全全地释怀了。龙雅是一个非常奇特的人。身为他的女朋友，自然也会有无形的心理压力。

龙雅看着开怀大笑地Sally，嘴角也不经意地扬起，形成完美的弧度。  
Sally看见龙雅脸上泛起的笑容，心情特别好。

Sally轻轻地将龙雅架在鼻梁上的墨镜拿下，美丽的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着龙雅看。  
“雅，我有没有告诉过你，我是真的真的很喜欢你的笑容呢！”

龙雅一愣，随即又扬起坏坏的微笑。  
“是吗？那你知道什么时候是我，最最最开心的时刻吗？”

Sally歪着脑袋瓜思考了一会儿，摇头表示不知情。  
龙雅换了个坐姿，让Sally面向自己坐直。

“我最开心的时候，就是有妳呆在我身边。最最开心的时候，是当我看到妳的笑容。最最最开心的时候，是妳乖乖让我吻的时刻。就像现在这样子……”

龙雅动作轻柔地捧着Sally的脸，用手指轻轻勾起她的下颚，俯身低头吻了Sally软软的红唇。这么近的距离，Sally和龙雅仿佛都能清楚地感觉到彼此的心跳声和鼻息。Sally没有抗拒，乖乖地不动享受此刻甜蜜的时光。他们俩都闭上眼睛，感受着彼此的气息。Sally不得不承认，龙雅确实是个接吻高手，虽然她不曾与其他人交往过。龙雅是她的初恋，也会是他此生唯一的爱，最后的爱。许久，龙雅才不舍地结束这深情的一吻。Sally微微喘息着，粉嫩的脸颊泛起一阵红晕。龙雅见状笑了。

龙雅用充满磁性的嗓音赞美道：“妳真的好美。”

Sally双手环绕在龙雅的脖子。轻声笑着回应。“你真的好可爱！”

“可爱？！哈？很搞笑呢。”对于可爱这一次用在自己身上，龙雅简直是哭笑不得。

Sally抬头东张西望了一会儿，见四周都没什么人。心血来潮地建议道：“雅，我们来赛跑吧！看谁先跑到出口！”

龙雅微微皱眉。赛跑？唉……这丫头的鬼点子可真是多。  
待龙雅回过神来，Sally那小妮子早就跑得老远了。

Sally回眸一笑。“雅，过来追我呀！”温暖的阳光洒在Sally的身上，镀上一层金边，让Sally看起来闪耀着梦幻的光芒。

龙雅一时看傻了眼。这丫头……不管什么时候，Sally总能轻易的抓去龙雅的全副注意力。龙雅站起身子，二话不说地追上Sally的脚步。脚力惊人的龙雅不费吹灰之力就追到Sally。

“我追上妳咯！”龙雅得意地将Sally腾空抱起，吓得Sally惊叫连连。

“放我下来！”

“吻我先。”

一阵沉默。就在龙雅以为Sally漠视自己要求的时候，Sally微微仰头在龙雅的左脸颊亲了一下。这样的行为，反而让龙雅有些受宠若惊。

“真是听话啊～”龙雅忍不住脱口而出‘赞美’Sally。

Sally羞涩的笑容僵在脸上瞬间降温。看了怀里的冰山公主一眼，龙雅竟然会感到一丝丝心疼。

龙雅他不禁感叹道。“完蛋了，看来我真的没救了。”

Sally困惑的表情一览无遗。龙雅没有解释，也不再说话。  
龙雅勾起邪魅的笑容，低头又再次吻上Sally倔强的唇瓣。

解释那么多做什么？多说无益。  
反正当务之急还是好好地与怀里的人儿亲热，把之前分开的那些日子所有的份给一次补足！

—————————————————————

东京成田机场。

“5分钟。”身为经纪人的Sharon看着自己的得意合作球员–Sally和情郎越前龙雅难分难舍的情景，心情也被搅和得乱成一团。

不是很满意这样的时间安排，Sally委屈的眼神瞟向最敬爱的经纪人；龙雅拉长着脸，不是很满意Sharon的安排。看了Sally一眼，Sharon原本要拒绝的。不过一看到龙雅那家伙深沉的表情，Sharon终于无奈妥协。

“好，15分钟。这已经是极限了。”

“谢谢妳，Sharon姐！”Sally欣喜地道谢。

龙雅二话不说，立刻霸气地将Sally拉到一旁，十分珍惜短暂的相聚时光。站在远处的Sharon手里拿着自己和Sally护照，不时查看手表的时间。

龙雅万般不舍地将Sally拥入怀，双手环绕在Sally的腰际。“一定要离开吗？”

Sally无奈地点点头。“嗯。抱歉，美国那里临时有场商演，让我一定要回去。签约的痛苦……”

“是哪个家伙主办的？告诉我，我帮你摆平他。”龙雅的神情异常认真，不像是在开玩笑。说实在的，龙雅第一次有冲动想要动用自己的钱、人脉和关系，甚至一切自己知道的办法，将Sally留在自己身边。才不过相聚了几天，好不容易又复合了。这样的甜蜜期又得面对分离，真的是很难熬和痛苦的一件事情。

Sally当然知道龙雅的能耐，不过……“乖啦！等我把工作完成，马上就来找你。”

龙雅突发奇想道：“我跟妳一起去美国。”

“你别闹了，南次郎叔叔、伦子阿姨和龙马，他们更需要你。况且，全国大赛就快开始，青学他们也需要你。”

“没有妳呆在我身边，我会很不听话的。”龙雅语带双关的说道，还故意加重‘很不听话’的语气。恰巧，同一时间，一个导游和领队带领着一群韩国来的旅行团从他们俩的身边经过。几位长相甜美、身材姣好，拥有明星般气质的美少女在经过龙雅和Sally身边时，忍不住多看几眼。

郎才女貌，这四个字用在龙雅和Sally身上再适合不过了。  
就算是路过，偶遇这样养眼的画面，自然而然都会瞄多几眼，可谓是正常的现象。

龙雅见状，天生风流倜傥的他用电死人不偿命的电眼公然向那群美眉们放电，把周围的气氛都搞得暧昧不已。那几个美眉被龙雅迷得晕头转向，还停下脚步不时往龙雅这里张望，看样子也挺符合一见钟情这标准的。

早就对这一切习以为常的Sally，面无表情的伸手轻抚龙雅的脸颊。接着适度的轻轻用力，将龙雅的视线调整为自己的身上。

“我当然知道你会‘很不听话’，不过也用不着这么快就表演给我看吧！”

“所以我说嘛，妳就留下来啊！”

Sally摇了摇头，眼神里的坚毅不是那么轻易就被动摇的。

龙雅换上一副可怜兮兮的模样，故意装弱地哀叹。“唉~~我竟然比不上网球，真是伤心啊！”

Sally禁不住笑出声来。“哟，咱们的龙雅看起来真的很受伤呢！”

龙雅继续装无辜。“那当然，我被妳抛弃了耶！妳竟然还笑得出来？”

Sally轻轻叹了一口气。“对不起，我真的很抱歉。”

听见Sally真挚的道歉，龙雅的心里哪里还有气，剩下的只有满满的不舍和心疼。

龙雅苦笑，忽然开口问道：“妳就对我这么有信心啊？”  
龙雅用眼角的余光瞟了一眼身后那些韩国美眉的炽热目光，意有所指的说道。

Sally丝毫不受影响的大方回答。“我倒是无所谓。既然有这么一个：风流不下流，多情不滥情的男朋友，这些事我早就司空见惯了。如果你真的遇到一个你认为比我更好的女生，我不介意的，真的不介意。只要跟我说一声，我马上飞了你，自动退出不再纠缠。”

龙雅闻言哑然失笑，用高深莫测的眼神打量着面前的Sally。

片刻过后，龙雅认真地轻声说：“亲爱的，我是认真的。”

“我知道，我也是认真的。”Sally说完话倾身向前给了龙雅一个深情的拥抱。龙雅呆立原地不动，神情复杂的他凝视着远方，眼神没有焦距点。

“妳要知道我真的很爱妳。好好照顾自己，别让我担心。”龙雅轻声表白。有这么一个出名又忙碌、身为公众人物的女朋友，龙雅也只好认命了。

Sally宽慰浅笑，在龙雅的耳边低喃。“我知道，你从来都不曾骗过我。放心好了，还有Sharon姐照顾我呢！”

龙雅一次都不曾其骗过她。  
虽然龙雅外表看似风流多情，但Sally比任何人都清楚龙雅的专一和痴情。

“到了一定要给我通电话，知道吧？”

“好啰嗦噢！”Sally口是心非，脸上的笑容甜蜜耀眼。

龙雅微微皱眉，似乎对Sally的评价颇有意见。敏锐的察觉龙雅的心理变化，Sally不给龙雅任何思索的机会，迅速地在龙雅的脸颊烙下一吻。龙雅紧紧地拥着Sally，闻着怀里人儿的淡淡发香。原来幸福可以这么简单。

不远处的Sharon见登机时间已经快到了，便快步走来催促道：“抱歉，你们应该不介意吧？飞机不等人啊！”

龙雅依依不舍地放开Sally，转头用不容忽视的霸气磁场交待道：“Sharon姐,请一定要帮我好好照顾她。”

Sharon毫不犹豫地答应下来。“于公于私，那都是当然的。”

龙雅再次给了Sally一个深情拥吻。“我爱妳，保重。”

“我也爱你。会想你的……”

目送着Sally的背影，直到在视线范围内再也看不见她的踪影为止，龙雅这才依依不舍的转身离开。


	45. 约定

全国大赛的日子倒数第10天。Sally回到美国后，就开始忙着训练及参与各种商家赞助的表演赛。龙雅天生适应力超强。虽然少了Sally的陪伴，不过对他的生活大概也没引起多大的连锁效应。下课时间，人来人往的学校食堂异常热闹。

“哇～小香，妳今天竟然化妆？！不过，化妆后的妳变得更漂亮了～”龙雅左手搂着长相可爱的二年级三班野春香学妹，脸上的笑容灿烂而迷人。而他的四周围，全围绕着满满的人潮，但清一色全是女生。

野春香学妹娇媚地轻轻挪了挪身子，嗲声回应道：“要是龙雅君喜欢的话，我天天都化妆来学校。人家可是为了龙雅君才特意打扮的呢！”

“呵呵呵～”龙雅笑得合不拢嘴，但又好心提醒道：“难道小香不怕训导主任找麻烦吗？”

“无所谓。只要龙雅君喜欢就行了！”

野春香学妹不断地向龙雅抛媚眼，以为龙雅会被自己的亮丽外表所吸引，怎料龙雅却突然正经八百的说道：“才不要呢！”

不仅是野春香学妹吓了一跳，连四周围的那些漂亮美眉们都用诧异的目光盯着龙雅瞧。

野春香被龙雅当众拒绝，面子显得有些挂不住。就在她惨白着一张脸，不知该怎么样板会局面时，龙雅适时地开口了。

“我们小香天生丽质，就算不化妆都很漂亮，所以别浪费钱买化妆品了～时常化妆对女生的肌肤不好，要是小香的肤质变差，我可是会心痛的哦～”

龙雅装作一副心疼不已的模样，还借机握起野春香的手，然后放在自己的胸口上。龙雅此举更引来了周围的女生们一阵兴奋的尖叫。见状，龙雅将右手食指抵在薄唇上，示意女孩们安静下来。龙雅没有说话，不过那充满无限魅力的肢体语言和他好似会放电说话的眼睛，都让周围女孩们迷倒在他的无声性感下。

野春香学妹轻轻地粉拳敲了龙雅结实的胸口一下，大发娇嗔道：“龙雅君，你还真讨厌！好坏噢，害人家吓了一大跳呢！”

龙雅笑而不语，嘴角挂着的笑容越来越明显了。

坐在龙雅右手边的另一位身材姣好的美眉不甘自己被冷落，立刻用行动证明自己的存在感。只见她故意摆弄身体，有意无意地让龙雅注意她那波涛汹涌的自信源头。被刻意解开的第一个和第二个扣子，让丰满的胸部若隐若现，实在是引人遐想也引人犯罪。

龙雅不是傻子，身为一个正常的男人见了自然都会眼前一亮。  
“哇～亲爱的，我发现妳今天特别性感呢！”

龙雅毫不掩饰自己一副快要流口水的模样，贪婪的目光明目张胆的在美眉的敏感地带留恋徘徊。四周围的女生有些见了都不禁一脸愤恨地轻咬下唇，他们不满地瞪着抢尽风头三年级三班的班花。

“奈利学姐，今天的天气有些凉。多穿些衣服好点，别感冒了哦～”看不过眼的某个漂亮美眉随手拿了一个外套，便酸溜溜地将外套都披在了三年级三班班花的身上。

其余的女生见状都忍俊不住轻笑出声。奈利心有不甘地瞪着找茬的学妹，无奈在龙雅的面前不想破坏形象，她只好强装微笑哑忍一切。洞悉周遭一切的龙雅会心一笑，却没有出言点破。龙雅把手搭在左右两旁的美眉身上，将她们俩搂得更紧了。“我觉得你们每一个人都一样漂亮也一样的可爱哟～所以不用争风吃醋，反正不管是谁，我都一样疼、一样爱！”

龙雅的话惹得美眉们心花怒放，阵阵银铃般的笑声传开，顿时让龙雅他们成为其他同学的目光焦点。距离龙雅不远处的一张长形餐桌，青学网球男队全员聚集。

“哇～不愧是龙雅学长，他的魅力还真是无法挡！”桃城武在见识了龙雅这战无不胜的情场高手实力后，果断地下了结论。

“呵呵呵～龙雅的网球打得很好，不过他把妹的技术也是一流的呢！”不二笑眯眯地调笑。

乾贞治推了推架在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，不停地争取时间收集资料。“嗯……明明年纪就和我们差不多，不过他的行为举止甚至是与我们相比实力悬殊的球技，也太让人匪夷所思了。龙雅这人还真是个谜，值得好好研究一下。”

“话说回来，龙马！你哥跟你的个性也相差得太远了吧？”向来心直口快的英二讲手搭在龙马身上，然后用狐疑地眼神打量着龙马和不远处的龙雅。认识他们俩兄弟的人，有谁会不知道龙马其实根本就是个恋爱白痴。乾贞治也曾经果断地下了结论，可靠数据指出，龙马这家伙恋爱成功的机率仅有0.001%罢了。

龙马面无表情地拉了拉帽子。“他是他，我是我。那家伙跟我才不熟咧！”

众人闻言面面相觑。英二禁不住反驳。“龙马，你这么说就不对了。你说你跟龙雅不熟，难道我们就跟他很熟？不管怎么说，我们这里肯定没有人比你更了解他。”龙马和龙雅是同住一屋檐的两兄弟，怎么可能会不熟嘛！

桃城武打趣道：“要是真的不熟，不如拿去煮一煮、热一热吧！”

听了桃城武的冷笑话，众人忙不迭地送了几记白眼过去。忽地，一阵清脆响亮的手机声响起。  
众人很有默契的循声望去，只见龙马一脸酷样地从网球包里拿出一支黑色的手机。

是龙雅的手机。匿名来电。  
龙马瞟了不远处周旋在一群制服美眉身边的龙雅，重重地叹了一口气，不假思索地按下通话键。“请问是越前龙雅吗？”电话那头传来一个女生的声音。

龙马盯着不远处的龙雅。“不是。他正在忙，妳是哪位？”

“宫崎雪。帮我转告他，我有急事找他，请他立刻到校门口。”语毕，电话就断了线。

龙马愣了一会儿。宫崎雪？好耳熟的名字。龙马微微皱眉，最后索性放弃思考，径自站起来就往龙雅的方向走去。“越前龙雅！”龙马排开围绕着龙雅的人群。

“怎么了？”龙雅满脸笑容地盯着龙马。

龙马将手机递给龙雅。“有个叫宫崎雪的女生说有急事找你，让你现在立刻过去校门口。”

“宫崎雪？”龙雅不禁纳闷地问：“她怎么知道我手机的号码？”

“我哪里知道啊？总之你自己看着办吧！”

“行了，我先过去看看。”龙雅站起身子，给了众人一抹歉意的微笑。

“抱歉啊～美女们，等下次有空再聊！”说完话，龙雅昂首阔步离开，只留给那群美眉们潇洒的修长背影。

宫崎雪，既然有本事拿到我的手机号码，妳也挺厉害的。  
不过，妳这次又想玩什么把戏呢？

————————————————————

青春学园的校门口，站着一道熟悉的人影。  
待前方的人儿见到了龙雅，她便笔直地朝龙雅走去。

龙雅仔细地将宫崎雪从头到脚打量了一遍。  
自从上次在赤原切也来青学找茬的那天分离后，这是宫崎雪第一次主动出现在龙雅面前。

“女人，找我有什么事吗？”

宫崎雪面无表情地看着龙雅。“有些事需要你帮忙。”

龙雅听到宫崎雪想找自己帮忙，直觉那也不是什么好差事，立刻想也不想地就果断拒绝了。

“帮忙？我可不认为我有什么事能帮到妳。如果妳是为了合约的事，很抱歉，我帮不了妳。”

“这一次我来找你，并不是为了合约的事。”

“如果不是为了合约，那又会是什么事？”

宫崎雪的眼眸里黯淡无光。“救人。我想请你帮我救人。”

“救人？”龙雅满脸的不可思议。

“对，救人。我想请你帮我救人。”宫崎雪淡定地将整件事的来龙去脉，简略地向龙雅述说一遍。

“那时候Jeremy打败了一个黑道大佬Arnold底下的一支球队。里面其中一个队员是我非常重要的人。输球的后果可大可小，我不知道Arnold会怎样对待他们。我想请你帮我把其中一个叫Ivan的球员救出来。只要他能平安无事地脱离Arnold和那组暴力球队，我发誓以后再也不会来烦你。”

听了宫崎雪的话，龙雅一脸困惑地坦言。“我没什么可以帮妳的。第一，我根本不认识妳说的那班人。第二，救人这种事情我也无能为力，妳找错人了。”

“我查过你的资料。以前你人在海外，惹出的麻烦数也数不清，少说也有上百件。而且你有很多次被黑道通缉下追杀令的记录，但是每次总能安然无事。你用不着谦虚，这些辉煌记录已经足够证明你越前龙雅的能耐。”

龙雅闻言冷哼一声，对宫崎雪的请求兴趣缺缺。“哼！女人，多谢妳看得起我。不过这种危险事情，妳还是另请高明吧！”尾音一落，龙雅打了一个呵欠后，就转身准备离开。

其实龙雅并非贪生怕死之徒，不过这种事情，还真的是麻烦又吃力不讨好。多次和黑道打交道的龙雅，对于黑道人士冷血乖戾、蛮横势利的黑暗作风颇为感冒。再说，以前在外头一个人。年少轻狂做了那些疯狂事也就算了，现在人在日本家中，就不能像以前那样随心所欲。毕竟要是出了什么事情，岂不是让家中两老担心。

“越前龙雅！”情急之下，宫崎雪连忙叫住龙雅。“难道你真要见死不救？”

龙雅没有回头，也没有停下脚步，依旧一派轻松地继续向前走去。

宫崎雪皱着眉头，使出了她原本不想用的最后王牌。

“Sally Johnson, 表面看似风光无限，可惜事实上只是来自破碎家庭。父母亲离异，从小在吵吵闹闹的暴力家庭长大。像Sally这种名人有这样的身世背景，应该也挺受人瞩目的吧？”

忽然听到了意想不到的人名，龙雅像做雕像似的打住脚步。  
宫崎雪勾起嘲讽似的微笑，Sally果然是你的死穴。

龙雅回过头，面部表情瞬间变冷。“妳到底想做什么？要是敢伤害Sally，我绝对不会放过妳的。”

宫崎雪面无表情地继续开出条件。“要是你帮我救出Ivan的话，我发誓不仅不会公开Sally的身世，更不会再来烦你。”

龙雅抿唇不语，锐利的目光直视着宫崎雪。宫崎雪毫不畏惧地迎上龙雅的目光。两人就这样无声地对视着，周围的空气温度仿佛都被降温，古怪又紧张的气氛围绕着他们俩。最后，龙雅率先打破沉默。

“妳想我怎么帮妳？”

宫崎雪呼出一口气。“用什么方法都行，只要能把Ivan安全救出来。”

闻言，龙雅的脸上浮现轻蔑的笑容，给人一种阴深的感觉。“什么方法都行？女人，为达目的不择手段，甚至牵连无辜的人，这就是妳的作风？”

宫崎雪怔了一怔。是这样的吗？宫崎雪自己也分不清了，有时候就连她也不能了解自己。宫崎雪伸手摸了摸颈项的十字架项链，眼神黯淡无神彩。“对……只要能救出Ivan,就算让我失去性命也无所谓。”

这回轮到龙雅微微感到惊讶，他无法看透宫崎雪这个人。“Ivan那家伙是妳的谁？”

“你没必要知道。”

龙雅静默地观察了宫崎雪30秒左右，便快步地走向宫崎雪。眼看与龙雅的距离慢慢缩近，宫崎雪下意识地退后几步。直到感受到身后硬邦邦的墙壁，无路可退的宫崎雪才不甘示弱地瞪着龙雅。

“你想干什么？！”

龙雅面无表情地继续逼近，然后在靠近宫崎雪的时候，龙雅单手靠着墙壁，低头以暧昧的姿势跟宫崎雪继续大眼瞪小眼的雅兴。

宫崎雪不安地吞了吞唾液。“你……到底想干嘛？”

龙雅回答。“想要我做这么危险的事情，至少也得跟我好好说明下Ivan那家伙的事情吧？我可没有兴致冒着生命危险去救一个陌生人。”

宫崎雪沉默了片刻，简单地说道：“Ivan 是我在世上唯一的亲人。”

龙雅的眼睛闪过一丝诧异。亲人啊！该不会那Ivan其实是她的兄弟之类的？

“别扯开话题。总之一句话，你是救还是不救？”宫崎雪不耐地继续追问。

龙雅沉思了片刻。“行。要我帮忙也可以，只要妳保证不做伤害Sally的事情。”

既然龙雅都说得那么直白，宫崎雪自然也会遵守约定。  
宫崎雪爽快地一口答应。 “好，我答应你。”

他们面对的危险，将会是什么，只怕他们自己也不知道。


	46. 承诺

全国大赛的日子倒数第9天。  
龙马倚靠着龙雅的房门，幽幽地眼神盯着正在收拾简单包袱的龙雅。

“还会回来的吧？”

龙雅闻言一怔。他停下手中的动作，抬眸看着自家老弟。“小不点，那你希望我回来，还是希望我不要回来噢？”

龙马白了龙雅一眼。“白痴问题。你就不能正经一点吗？”

龙雅叹了一口气，脸上的笑容是温和的。“放心，我只是去处理一些事。等事情办完就会回来。”

龙马忍不住追问。“有什么事这么紧急？竟然还要特地请假去英国？”

天晓得龙雅这家伙发生了什么事，刚才和那个叫宫崎雪的女孩见过面后，就突然跟学校和球队请假。一回到家又紧急地召开了家务会议，通知了老爸老妈说自己有急事要去英国一趟。追问他到底发生了什么事，他却一句话也不说，倒是耍起太极来了。越前家两老拿龙雅没辙，所以只好派小儿子继续过来探口风。

龙雅避重就轻地回答。“也没什么大事啦，不过得亲自去处理就是了。”

龙马又不是呆子，怎么可能这么容易就被龙雅打发走。“喂，既然你不想跟爸妈说让他们担心，至少也得告诉我吧！要是真出了什么事，好歹我也能知道整件事情的来龙去脉。”

龙雅闻言失笑摇头。“小不点，你想太多了。别忘了你老哥我是谁，我可是越前龙雅呢！哪会出什么事啊？所以你别瞎操心了。”

龙马气急反驳。“我只是关心你，竟然敢说我是在瞎操心？”

见到龙马这个小不点发飚，龙雅赶紧安抚他。“这都是我不好，说错话了。小不点，我向你道歉，你就别生气了。”

龙马重重地叹了口气。依旧不死心地继续追问。  
“你这趟去英国到底是为了什么事？Sally姐知道吗？”

龙雅听到了Sally的名字微微一愣。他去英国的这件事，可千万不能让Sally发现才行。要是Sally知道他是为了帮她而让自己陷入危险，Sally肯定会内疚自责。为了不让最亲爱的家人和Sally担心，龙雅选择保持沉默隐瞒这件事情。

“她当然知道啊！”龙雅摆明是睁着眼睛说瞎话。

“真的？”龙马半信半疑。

龙雅点点头。

龙马拗不过龙雅，虽然还不是很相信，不过也拿他没辙。  
龙马撂下狠话。“要是被我发现你骗我的话，你就死定了。”

龙雅故作淡定地继续保持微笑。有时候美丽的谎言应该也是无伤大雅的。虽然欺骗的是自己最敬爱的家人……

龙马不放心地继续交代。“电话给我24小时开机，别让我们找不到人。”

龙雅哭笑不得地看着自家老弟。“我说啊，小不点还真是疼哥哥呢！”

龙马一副理所当然的表情，用坚定的语气反问。“我就只有你一个哥哥咧！不疼你疼谁？”

难道这就是所谓的角色调换？龙雅单手托着下巴，用一种不可思议地表情打量着龙马。

“唉~~”龙马无可奈何地叹了口气。能让自己像个怨妇似的一直叹气，恐怕天底下也只有他家老哥和那个童心未泯的老爸可以办到而已了。

龙雅一手叉腰，另一手轻轻拍了拍龙马的头。“我一定会早去早回的。全国大赛就快开打了，你们要加油噢！”

龙马撇撇嘴。“哥，打全国大赛时，你会回来支持我们的吧！”

龙雅愣了好半晌后，随即扬起迷人的微笑。“那是一定的。我答应你，我一定赶在全国大赛前回来。”

——————————————————————

在去机场的路上，龙雅犹豫着要不要拨电给Sally。恋人之间除了靠感情维持，彼此间的默契和信任也是相当重要的。一个靠谎言维持的爱情，还能算是爱情吗？情人间要是无法说实话，彼此互相欺骗伤害，最后带了的只有感情信用破产和最不愿意见到的分离。

龙雅从来都不曾欺骗过Sally什么，不过这一次龙雅却说不出口。为了保护Sally不想带给她面对父母亲离婚的二度伤害，龙雅选择了善意的谎言。从某个角度来说，龙雅对这个亦敌亦友的宫崎雪，也是非常好奇的。好奇到龙雅第一次想要知道宫崎雪到底是为了什么原因，可以从一个嗜钱如命的人，变到可以说出一句轻视生命的话。

“只要能救出Ivan,就算让我失去性命也无所谓。”  
就算失去生命也无所谓吗？

一辆计程车平稳地驾驶在高速公路上。龙雅瞟了坐在身旁的宫崎雪一眼，不动声色地打量着宫崎雪。到底像她这样的女生，是为了什么原因让她变成现在这种个性？龙雅思索着，最后目光停留在宫崎雪颈项挂着的十字架吊坠。如果龙雅没有猜错的话，这应该是某种关键。

龙雅忽然赞美道：“妳的项链很特别。”

宫崎雪愣了一愣，直到确定龙雅是在跟自己说话时，才反应迟钝地回应。“嗯，谢谢。”

龙雅又问道：“别人送的？”

宫崎雪沉着一张脸。“多事。”

龙雅不介意地笑了。“是那个叫什么Ivan送的吧！”

“不关你的事！”宫崎雪按耐不住性子发飚。

龙雅更确信了自己的猜测。“怎么会不关我的事？小姐，要不是因为那个Ivan，我又怎么可能会沦落到去当别人的保镖？”

宫崎雪疑惑地发问。“什么保镖？”

龙雅用修长的食指，点了点自己的鼻子。“我。”

“你？什么意思？”

“难道不像吗？又要赶着去英国救人，还要听妳使唤。我这个保镖，是不是当得名副其实呢？”

听了龙雅的解释，宫崎雪终于住了口。龙雅怎么可能会错过宫崎雪脸上那不自然的神情，只见他牵起嘴角露出迷人的微笑。宫崎雪睁大眼眸看着龙雅，不知道该怎么回应他。忽然，龙雅的手机响起了清脆的铃声。看了一眼来电显示，龙雅的心情变得有些沉重。待电话响了好一会儿后，龙雅才按下通话键。

龙雅特意用轻快的语气接电话，虽然他的表情并没有与自己的语调相称。“嗨，亲爱的。”

电话那头的Sally坐在专属的休息室里，耐心地等待着夜间表演球赛的开打。“你在哪里啊？怎么这么久才接电话？”

龙雅昧着良心回答。“嗯，刚和小不点在楼下聊天。”

坐在龙雅身边的宫崎雪的眼眸里闪过一丝诧异之情。宫崎雪听得出龙雅指的小不点是龙马。看来龙雅刚刚对Sally撒谎了。

龙雅故意扯开话题问道：“妳的比赛还没开始吗？”

身在美国的Sally对龙雅的说法深信不疑。“嗯，就快开始了，大概多10分钟左右吧！”

龙雅的嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。“Good luck and all the best yup!”

Sally甜甜一笑。“Thanks dear. ”

龙雅犹豫了一会儿，不知道该不该和Sally说实情。毕竟要欺骗自己心爱的人，那种罪恶感和承受的心理压力可不小。“Sally。”

“怎么了？”

龙雅看了一眼身旁的宫崎雪，终究还是说不出口。“没什么。好好照顾自己，别让我担心。”

Sally听到龙雅关心的话语倍感窝心。“我会的。你也一样！等我忙完手头上的事，就会去找你。”

“嗯，我等妳。”

“雅，不跟你说了。Sharon姐叫我准备了。”

这么快的就结束通话，让龙雅感到有些失望和不舍。不过这样也好，要不然只怕龙雅会忍不住告诉Sally实情。“那妳快去忙吧！我相信妳，照平时那样打就行了。”

“Miss you, bye～”

“Bye.”那头的Sally匆匆地挂了电话；这头的龙雅却哭丧着脸看着手机屏幕发呆。

宫崎雪突然开口道：“其实妳没必要骗她。”

龙雅收回飘远的心绪，戏言道：“难道妳希望我告诉她，是妳拿她的身世威胁我，逼我跟妳飞去英国从那里的黑手党教父手中救出一个陌生人？”

宫崎雪突然堵住了嘴。过了一会儿，宫崎雪才又回话道：“无所谓，反正这是事实。”

龙雅挑眉，突然觉得自己身旁的宫崎雪像个外星人。


	47. 冤家变拍档

英国城市-伯恩茅斯(Bournemouth)。小镇的某间咖啡厅。当宫崎雪N次发现龙雅的目光停留在隔壁座的年轻女孩身上时，她终于忍不住开口道：“越前龙雅，快点帮忙想点法子。我们要怎样才可以顺利去到Arnold的豪华游艇？”

宫崎雪总是连名带姓地称呼龙雅，要不然就干脆不叫名字，直接开口和他讲话。对于宫崎雪的坏习惯，龙雅早就习以为常。

龙雅懒洋洋地用单手托着下颚，整副身子软软地靠在桌子上。“小姐，是妳把我叫来这里的。不是应该妳先计划好，然后再由我们一起去执行吗？”

“要是我真有办法救出Ivan,哪还需要你帮忙啊？现在都把你叫来了，当然是希望借助你之力将Ivan救出来。”

“就说妳太看得起我了，这门差事根本就不适合我。”

宫崎雪见龙雅一副事不关己的模样，心里就气得说不出话来。Ivan现在是生是死，都还是个未知数。好不容易连拐带骗地威胁龙雅让他过来帮忙，怎么知道他这家伙只会泡妞看美眉，根本都没有心要帮忙找Ivan。

宫崎雪气得语无伦次。“越前龙雅，你就不能正经点吗？Ivan要是死了，我一定找你陪葬！”

龙雅闻言，难得认真起来。他的眼神凌厉，脸上挂着犹如鬼魅般的神情。

他轻声唤道：“宫崎雪。”

宫崎雪冷不防地被吓了一跳，天晓得龙雅这家伙怎么突然又变得正经八百的。而且表情又这么的吓人。龙雅目不转睛地盯着宫崎雪，那双锐利的眼眸仿佛是要将宫崎雪看穿似的。“为了Sally,我已经顺妳的意来到英国。不过我跟Ivan非亲非故，妳给的资料又这么有限，找个人就等同于大海捞针，简直是个不可能任务。”

宫崎雪狠狠地瞪了龙雅一眼。“你可别忘了，我们说好的。只要你帮忙把Ivan救出来，我才不会找Sally的麻烦。要是途中因为你而出了什么差错救不了Ivan的话，我一定如你所愿将Sally的一切劲爆内幕发给各大媒体记者。”

龙雅勾起邪魅的微笑。“用不着一直拿Sally来威胁我。既然我都跟妳来到这里，自然也有想要帮妳找人的心里准备。不过妳这个委托人不但没有对我诚实，连最基本的信任都没有。要是就这样跟妳贸贸然地去找Arnold救出Ivan, 恐怕还没成事，我们早就不在人世了。”

不是龙雅故意要找碴，只能怪宫崎雪的防人之心像座坚牢的城墙，根本都没有把龙雅当作搭档来看待。现在他们俩可不是来办家家酒的，要是真和Arnold对上，他们的命就如同寄放在死神那里，随时都被死亡的阴影笼罩。可是宫崎雪就是无法和龙雅培养出一对搭档该有的默契和信任，甚至连她和Ivan的关系也没向龙雅交待解释清楚。试问龙雅这个外人，又怎么可能会为了一个陌生人不顾自己的安危。要是到时真发生了什么不幸事件，那也死得太冤枉了吧？

宫崎雪愣了半晌才回过神来。她的嘴巴开了又关，关了又开，却没有发出任何一个音节。或许龙雅说的真的没错。是她自己的心墙砌得太高了，根本都没有让人有机会接近自己。

终于宫崎雪开口了，最真诚的三个字，简单却也很受用。“对不起。”

龙雅看着宫崎雪不语，继续耐心地听她把话说完。

“我知道拿Sally的事威胁你是我不对，不过我是真的很担心Ivan的安危。不顾你的意愿就让你过来帮忙救Ivan，我知道这种做法很自私，但是我真的没有其他办法了。请原谅我……从现在起我会对你坦诚一切，有什么想问的就问吧！”

宫崎雪歉意地眼神，龙雅看了也有些于心不忍。龙雅的脸上挂着浅笑说道：“早点这样不就挺好的。”刚才的一切只不过是一场戏，龙雅逼宫崎雪说出实情的其中一个试炼。龙雅的笑容没有任何恶意，迷人的笑容暖暖的让宫崎雪的心也渐渐加温。

宫崎雪眨了眨眼睛，用疑惑的眼神无声询问。她不明白刚才还沉着一张脸的龙雅，怎么那么快就又变成天使般的笑容。

龙雅看穿宫崎雪的心思，不慌不忙地跟她解释道：“其实妳的心地也蛮好的。女人，老实跟我说吧！妳和Ivan到底是什么关系？”

“他和我小时候都是住在同一间孤儿院里的孤儿，我们都是被家人抛弃的。要是没有他，只怕我以前早就失去求生意志了。后来我被一个美籍网球经纪人领养，Ivan也被某个不知名人士收养，从此我们就失去联络了。不过前些日子，我偶然发现Ivan竟然就是与Jeremy比球的 ‘Eagle’暴力球队一员，所以才会心急地想要找回他。”

龙雅没料到宫崎雪的身世竟然也如此坎坷，一时之间感同身受，让他不经意流露出同情的目光。宫崎雪见状极度厌恶地喝斥道：“收回你怜悯的目光，我不需要。”

龙雅淡淡地说道，语气里没有任何高低起伏。“放松妳自己，其实不用像刺猬那样时时刻刻地防备，我并没有恶意。我能了解妳的感受，失去家庭的温暖，是个很可怕的一件事。”

宫崎雪禁不住发出冷笑。“哼呵！说到好像你十分了解似的。越前龙雅，像你这种有个这么完整的小康之家。你这样的人，怎么可能会明白我和Ivan身为孤儿的感受！你没有资格对我说教！”

听了宫崎雪的话，龙雅脸上蒙上一层阴霾，阴沉的面容看起来有些悲凉。龙雅的思绪回到了遥远的那一天。对父母亲的印象，也仅剩于朦胧的面容轮廓。怎么可以一点印象都没有呢？父母亲的样貌，他竟然会回想不起来，龙雅的心底顿时感到无限悲哀。但是他永永远远也无法忘记失去双亲的痛苦。他心里的悲痛，可不是三言两语就解释得清楚的。

“对……我确实没有资格对妳说教。”龙雅面无表情地喃喃自语。

气头上的宫崎雪没有多余的心思去观察龙雅的表情，她愤愤不平地继续嘲讽道：“我心里面的恨和痛，你永远都无法了解。不要再探究了，还装作一副好象什么都很懂的表情。越前龙雅，如果来救Ivan真的让你觉得很困扰，你现在就可以离开了。至于Sally的身世隐私，我保证绝对不会对外公开！”

龙雅静莫地观察了宫崎雪一会儿，却没有打算起身离开的意思。“少了我的话，妳能救出Ivan的几率就越来越小了。”

宫崎雪瞪着龙雅。“就算救不出Ivan，我也不屑你这种假惺惺做戏的小人。反正你只是为了Sally而来应酬我，也没有心替我找Ivan的下落。既然如此，我们大不了一拍两散。”

不同于宫崎雪的激动，龙雅的神情倒显得平静多了。“我帮妳。”龙雅微微扬起嘴角，形成完美的弧度。

错愕中的宫崎雪愣愣地盯着龙雅，还来不及反应过来。

知道宫崎雪没听清楚，龙雅很贴心地重复多一次。“我说，我帮妳。我一定会帮妳救出Ivan。”

宫崎雪难以置信地看着龙雅，实在无法理解龙雅态度上的转变。明明刚才她还把他骂到狗血淋头，怎么现在龙雅却突然心平气和地答应帮忙，还承诺会将Ivan救出来？“你…怎么突然……？”宫崎雪真的一时之间无法接受。

龙雅不作任何解释，直接切入正题。“我认识Arnold底下的几个人，也已经联络好了。”

宫崎雪瞪大双眸，彻彻底底地怔住了。龙雅早料到宫崎雪会有这种反应，他丝毫不感到意外。龙雅只是继续自顾自地说：“等下1630时，Arnold会将游艇停泊靠岸。我得到情报，他会让 ‘Eagle’ 在柏布利私人网球场和另一支球队进行非法下注赌球赛。至于妳说的Ivan, 他目前平安无事。但是妳必须要有心理准备，因为我也听到消息，他一直都被Arnold用毒品控制，所以才无法脱离Arnold、也无法脱离 ’Eagle’。”

宫崎雪恍然大悟，听了龙雅的话后顿时茅塞顿开，同时也为Ivan感到阵阵心疼。  
Ivan……原来他一直都过得很不好。

龙雅思考了一会，继续说道：“等下Arnold他们抵达柏布利私人网球场时，就是我们表演的时间了。”

宫崎雪微微抬头，用不解的眼神注视着龙雅。“你是什么时候计划好这一切的？”

宫崎雪真的看不透龙雅这个人。既然早就详细地计划好了一切，为什么还要装作什么都不知情。甚至刚才还被自己出言羞辱，也不出声反驳。面对这样的龙雅，宫崎雪当真不知道该气还是该感激。

龙雅一副理所当然的表情。“是不是很想称赞我呢？”

“既然你都已经规划好一切，为什么刚才还要装傻默不作声地让我骂？”

龙雅漫不经心地瞟了宫崎雪一眼，不答反问。“妳不也是看中了我的能耐，才千方百计地威胁我过来帮妳的？”

宫崎雪听完又是一愣。

“喂，叫点东西来吃吧！吃饱了才有力气想救人的方法。”龙雅摸了摸自己扁平的小腹，刚才匆匆忙忙地搭飞机过来。别说时差没调整过来，就连他的肚子也饿得够呛的了。

有人说过这么一句话：人一旦饿了，就容易发脾气生气。也许龙雅是因为饥饿过度才会兴起找宫崎雪吵架的也说不一定。龙雅一向都是翩翩贵公子，对于女性，他总是包容到极点。可惜每次遇到宫崎雪都会反常地破坏了自己的良好形象。龙雅动作利落地弹了弹手指，朝看向他的女侍应生微微一笑。

宫崎雪有些惊讶地盯着面前的龙雅，不知道该说什么好。龙雅丝毫不受影响，接过了侍应生递上来的菜单就马上开始准备点餐了。只不过点餐前，他还不忘抬眸看着宫崎雪，再三确定道：“女人，这一顿应该可以报公账吧？”

“嘎？！” 宫崎雪再次石化。这越前龙雅说话的方式，难道都习惯这么跳tone的吗？他的话题也转换得太快了吧！

龙雅见宫崎雪不搭话，索性不理她了。反正他也不是没钱付，只不过是为了捍卫自己身为搭档的权益罢了。搭档？呃……虽然有点冒昧，也很奇怪。不过龙雅和宫崎雪的这对拯救Ivan二人组，确实也找不到更适合的称呼了。


	48. Plan B

多数人都不会忘记自己的生日，然而少数人或许根本就不知道自己的生日。生日，顾名思义是指我们降生于世的日子。既然有生，自然也会有死。这世上又有多少人能预知自己的死亡呢？生命本来就是痛苦的。有人这么说过。人生短短几十年，是笑是哭、是苦是乐……终究免不了一死。也有人这么说过。

不过对龙雅而言，他并不惧怕死亡。因为就算畏惧又如何？人难免都逃不出死神的掌心。龙雅也从来都不曾思考过这种关乎生死的深奥问题。理由很简单，因为太麻烦了。

衡量生命的长度？这种问题总是最烦人，所以龙雅索性都不去费神思考，反正眼前的日子还长着呢… 倘若有一天龙雅发现自己真的离死亡不远，而死神也正拿着镰刀在自己附近徘徊。面对近在咫尺的死亡，龙雅眼里没有恐惧，但心底却有说不出的遗憾。

稀无人烟的后巷。宫崎雪不时紧张地回头张望，深怕刚才追杀他们的人又追上来。“他们……应该不会追过来了吧？” 

龙雅没有任何回答，只是靠着身后的墙壁，不时粗重的喘着气。冷汗涔涔的他看起来像是正在忍受着巨大痛苦。宫崎雪傻愣愣地呆在一旁，一时间失去了所有思考能力，因为她终于看见了让龙雅变成这副虚弱模样的痛苦根源。被血浸湿的黑色衬衫并不怎么明显，宫崎雪也是在瞧见龙雅沾染鲜血的手后，才迟钝地发现原来龙雅受伤了。

“越前…龙雅……！”宫崎雪因害怕而颤抖的声音在耳边响起。脑海中不断地回想着刚才逃亡的片段，思考着到底龙雅是什么时候受的伤？

失血过多的龙雅视线变得模糊不清，他神情痛苦的用手捂着血流不止的右下腹，苍白的面容毫无血色。鲜红色的血液汩汩渗出，龙雅咬牙忍着下腹传来的剧痛。体力不支的龙雅撑不住越来越沉重的身子，最后终于摇摇欲坠地缓缓滑坐在硬邦邦的地面上。

“越前龙雅！”宫崎雪吓得赶紧扶着龙雅。不…不应该是这样的……！宫崎雪已经完全失去了思考能力。“你不能死……越前龙雅，你觉得怎样？一定要撑着！”向来天不怕、地不怕的宫崎雪，第一次感到这么无助。

龙雅不忍宫崎雪内疚自责，困难地哑声开口道：“不用…自责…这…不关…不关妳……的事……”龙雅费力的抬眼看了一眼宫崎雪，不过视线朦胧的眼睛根本无法看清周围的一切景物。龙雅气若游丝地虚弱声音，让宫崎雪的心更加烦乱。犹如荆棘的恐惧爬满宫崎雪的心。结局不应该是这样的！

龙雅低头瞄了一眼右下腹的伤口，摊开染满鲜血的手掌，一阵晕眩感侵袭而来。龙雅倒头靠着身后的墙壁，紧闭着双眼强忍着身体的不适。龙雅的感官变得异常迟钝，周遭的一切仿佛也慢慢的安静下来。最后剩下的只有一片寂静。龙雅的生命就快走到尽头，在闭上双眸的那一刻，他脑海中只剩下身在天堂的双亲那模糊不清的轮廓。

第一次，龙雅觉得死亡这词汇离自己真的很近……很近。

————————————————————

柏布利私人网球俱乐部。这俱乐部是Arnold的私人产业之一。隐秘的角落处站着两道人影。成功蒙混进来的龙雅和宫崎雪全身戒备地观察周遭的动静。他们俩刻意压低声量交谈着，警觉地不想让人发现他们的存在。

“有没有什么计划？”宫崎雪目不转睛地盯着不远处球场上的人潮。

龙雅沉静地思考着。“让我想想。”确实需要好好的规划一下。

宫崎雪没好气地白了龙雅一眼。“等你想下去不如我们直接在这里等他们来捉我们好了。”

“妳说的也许行得通噢！”龙雅接话接得挺顺的。

宫崎雪无奈至极的摇摇头，只把龙雅的话当成耳边风，没有多加理会。刚才通过龙雅的线人帮忙，他们成功地掩人耳目顺利地溜进这里。不过真正的问题才刚开始，现在他们要怎样才能安全的找出Ivan的所在位置，然后再想办法和Ivan沟通让Ivan随他们离开。这里的守卫森严，来来往往巡逻走动的黑衣人都绝非善类。想要救人和自保都有一定的难度，庆幸龙雅交游广阔，不少朋友在Arnold身边当内应。

龙雅认真的神情不容忽视。“说真的，妳到底有几成把握可以说服Ivan跟妳离开？”

宫崎雪愣了一愣。“我也不知道。”

毕竟这么久没见面了，天晓得Ivan是不是还记得自己。只是对宫崎雪而言，就算是只有一成的把握，不！就算是连一成的把握和自信都没有，她也想要尝试一次。她的人生已经有了太多的遗憾，既然已经知道Ivan的近况，她更不可能袖手旁观。至少这次不要让她留下遗憾……

龙雅波澜不惊的外表看不出任何情绪，他在一旁观察着宫崎雪的面部表情。锐利的眼眸像是要看穿宫崎雪一般。龙雅忍不住调侃道：“还真是诚实啊～”

宫崎雪淡然地回答。“我们都是在同一条船上，没必要再隐瞒你什么了。”

“女人，我说真的。反正这样等下去也没结果，不如先下手为强。”龙雅拿起手机，动作迅速地打了一行简讯发送出去。

“你现在还有心情玩简讯？！”宫崎雪觉得自己快被龙雅搞疯了。

龙雅一声不吭，只是将手机丢给了身旁的宫崎雪。宫崎雪纳闷地接过手机，在龙雅的眼神示意将手机简讯的内容看了一遍。收信人资料显示一连串匿名号码，内容是让对方带宫崎雪去会合Ivan，而龙雅则会只身去找‘Boss’。

宫崎雪疑惑的表情一览无遗。现在是什么情况？

龙雅将手机收回口袋里，缓缓解释道：“有个叫 Eric的家伙会来带妳去找Ivan. 找到Ivan后妳自己和他谈。要是Ivan能跟妳一起走最好，要是Ivan不愿意离开Arnold……不管怎样，总之妳跟着Eric，他会带你们离开这里。”

宫崎雪听着龙雅的计划，心里头隐约感觉不妥。刚才信息里的BOSS指的到底是谁？  
“那你呢？你该不会是要去找Arnold吧？”

龙雅顿了顿，反问道：“没错，怎么了？”

宫崎雪忍不住痛斥道：“你没事干嘛去找他？太危险了！”

看了宫崎雪的大反应一眼，龙雅闻言忍不住浅笑出声。

“你笑什么？”宫崎雪问。

龙雅挑高好看的眉毛，眼底尽是笑意。“笑妳吖。妳反应干嘛这么大？反正是妳自己说的，不管用什么方法都可以，只要能把Ivan救出来。”

“对，我是很想平安救出Ivan。不过Arnold那帮人根本就没有人性，用不着你这么冒险！”说这话的时候，宫崎雪的底气明显不足。也许她一开始找龙雅帮忙的时候，就打错如意算盘了。她真的不明白为什么龙雅要这么帮自己，而且还是在她跟他起了那么多的冲突之后。现在来到这里，真正感觉到危险的存在。宫崎雪无法再欺骗自己，她是真的开始有些担忧了。

龙雅一脸无所谓的叹了口气。“反正都来到这里了，没让妳见上Ivan一面，我看妳也不会死心的吧！现在Ivan就在这附近，我拜托Eric把Ivan带来跟妳会面。妳就别担心那么多，还是好好地想想要如何说服Ivan比较实际。”

宫崎雪愣在一旁，只是傻傻地听着龙雅把话说完。

龙雅接着说道：“Arnold绝不是普通的角色，相信妳刚才已经见识到了。这里的守卫这么森严，想见Ivan一面谈何容易。我们来个声东击西，分散Arnold的注意力。妳和Ivan谈你们的事，要是发生突发状况，Eric会带你们出去的。你们逃出去后千万别往回走，用不着替我担心。我会自己看着办的，如果我……真的不幸发生意外，妳也不需要负责，我的小命由我自己作主。”

宫崎雪听完龙雅一长串的话，心里乱糟糟的。龙雅的话，她有听也听得懂。虽然龙雅的计划听起来是不错，也好像全无漏洞。可是，她心里的不踏实感到底是什么？

忽地，一阵轻盈的脚步声由远至近。龙雅和宫崎雪交换了一个眼神，他们俩很有默契地躲进阴暗的角落。龙雅用手将宫崎雪护在身后，自己神情冷峻地静静观察周遭的动静，想要看清走来这里的人是谁。

脚步声越来越靠近。龙雅和宫崎雪绷紧全身神经戒备着。  
渐渐地…渐渐地…逼近……

宫崎雪猛吞了一口唾液，感觉越跳越快的心脏快要跳出体外了；龙雅眯起了危险的眼睛，手中的拳头开始紧握。转角处，神秘的脚步声停止了。龙雅和宫崎雪面面相觑。

出现的人是……  
龙雅舒了一口气，朝来人招了招手。

“Wing!”莫约20岁出头的黑发少年快步地走向龙雅。

龙雅用流利的英语交待着名为Eric的少年。“Eric，这是Chris。她去见Ivan后，就直接带他们离开这里。”

Eric将宫崎雪上上下下草草地打量一遍。“好的，我知道了。那你呢？”

龙雅自信的笑容异常耀眼。“不用为我担心，我不会有事的。一定要帮我照顾他们。”

Eric点点头算是答允了。龙雅爽朗地道谢。Eric和龙雅的拳头在半空中轻轻相碰。

离去前，宫崎雪还是忍不住问了一句。“你……真的不会有事，对吧？”

龙雅微笑。“只要妳不扯我的后腿，我想应该不会有事的。”

宫崎雪一时无语，那种郁闷的感觉就像是被人突然无缘无故扇了一巴掌一样。

龙雅张望了四周一会儿，再三确定没有其他人靠近。他立刻打了个手势，回过头向宫崎雪和Eric说道：“是时候了。”

Eric看了一眼龙雅。“Wing, 保持联络。”

龙雅似有若无的点点头，算是无声答应了。他们三个人。妳望他，他望我，我望妳。最后异口同声地说出此刻最需要的话。“祝好运。”没有什么话比这句更适合了。确实需要。这么危险的事，缺少了好运气怎么行啊？


	49. 困兽之斗

时间一分一秒过去。球场上双方的人马聚集，唯独其中一方似乎出了一点小状况。

“Ivan失踪了。有没有人看到他？”因为Ivan的缺场，球场上引起了一阵小骚乱。

长得凶神恶煞的Arnorld霸气十足的坐在球场旁放置的阳伞下。“给我把他找出来！”

众手下见自家老大的脸色不对，赶紧领命找人去。不远处的天台上，龙雅一手拿着不知从哪里A来的网球拍和网球，另一只手把玩着最心爱的橘子。他居高临下远远遥望着Arnold等人的一举一动。

只见Arnold听了手下的汇报后，再次大发雷霆。“他竟然敢背叛我，一定得让他付出代价！”

龙雅轻轻勾起嘴角一方。就算不用想也知道Arnold一定在为Ivan的无故失踪生气。看样子宫崎雪已经成功和Ivan见到面，至于接下来能不能成功将Ivan带离这里，就得看宫崎雪自己的能力了。

龙雅将橘子收进口袋里。他犹如狩猎中的花豹，静静地凝视着自己的猎物伺机行动。虽然少了Ivan，不过已经下好注的球局照常进行。现场的观众气势高昂，Arnold面色铁青地准备离席。面无表情的龙雅看起来有些冷漠。龙雅的眼睛紧紧地盯着目标，神情认真的他目光寸步不移。

Arnold已经站起身。一群跟在他身边的黑衣保镖也早已准备就绪。站在天台上的龙雅，眼睛危险地眯了起来。轻轻的扬起嘴角一方，不名意喻的邪魅笑容。移动中的目标。忽地，一颗网球以急速划破空气。

“咻——”Arnold的黑衣手下和训练有素的保镖们敏锐地察觉到空气中不寻常的流动，立刻将Arnold团团围着，竭力保护自己的主子。

天台上的龙雅手握球拍，用戏虐的语气嘲笑道：“太慢了。”

一切都发生得太快。龙雅的网球向来都是例不虚发。不管是打人还是和别人比赛打球，结果都是一样。Arnold预料中的被网球击中。在他捂着喷着血的鼻子倒下的同时，大伙儿不约而同地东张西望找寻袭击者的踪影。不文雅的咒骂声此起彼落。

龙雅居高临下俯视着在找寻自己的众人，心中暗笑不止。“还差得远呢！”

龙雅的脸上挂着邪气十足的危险笑容。球拍再次扬起。这里是Arnold的地盘。那又怎样？黄色小球再次飞舞，蛮横地打向Arnold的左眼。看着打出的网球命中目标人物，龙雅轻藐地扬起嘲讽的笑。这一次，大伙儿终于看清一直在高处暗算Arnold的是谁。

“他在天台那里！”众人的目光纷纷转移到龙雅的身上。

狼狈不堪的Arnold在手下的搀扶下站起身子，用近乎撕吼的声音命令道：“给我拿下他！”  
Arnold的一字一句都毫不掩饰他的怒气，众手下哪里还敢怠慢，飞也似的就奔向阳台那里抓人。Arnold面露痛苦之情的用手捂着自己的伤处，愤怒之极的他因为激动而微微颤抖着身子，他的心情简直可以用糟透了三字来形容。

Arnold，他就是黑道的帝王。黑白两道有多少人得看他的脸色办事，就算他只是跺一跺脚，这黑白两道铁定也会引起不少的风暴。现在这种被人当面挑衅的做法，让他的面子往哪儿摆。不管付出多少代价，他一定要把偷袭者碎尸万段！而这正是龙雅的目的之一。

只要能引开Arnold的注意力，宫崎雪能和Ivan谈话的时间也会变长。至于接下来的场面要怎么收场，确实是个深奥的问题。球场上的为数众多的黑衣人动作迅速的朝天台上的龙雅逼近。

效果达成了，不过逃亡的部分……抱歉，并不在龙雅的计划之内。龙雅向来都不是个喜欢深谋远虑的人，而原因其实很简单。因为龙雅他是个超级讨厌麻烦事的懒人一个。

思考？哼，他不是没脑、更不是脑生草。只要有脑，自然就会思考。只不过，这种太过无聊又没有挑战性的事还是少去打扰他为妙。既然不喜欢思考长远的问题，那就只要解决眼前的问题就行了。花时间和脑力去解决未来那些还没发生的蠢问题，不如快手快脚地先把眼下的事做完还更好。龙雅微微叹了口气，再次执起手中的球拍。手中的网球已经被抛向半空中。

没有加入追捕行动的黑衣人A守候在Arnold的身边，他眼尖的发现天台上的人杀气腾腾。只见他颤着声惊呼道：“天杀的那家伙在干嘛？”

大伙儿循声望去，都忍不住怔了一怔。“我的天哪！”剩下的只有似有回音般的‘我的天’。

龙雅击出的网球力道很猛，球速快得连风都追不上。而目标只有一个-Arnold。Arnold的手下们也不知道是怎么一回事，很有默契地都避开了这一球。只能说真的很幸运 。至于倒霉的那一个，不仅躲避不了，还再次狼狈的跌到四脚朝天。

Arnold的手下用一副难以置信的表情死死地盯着天台上的龙雅猛瞧，视线一步也不曾移开。至于Arnold，谁能有空理得那么多，处在震惊中的大伙儿一时间也反应不过来。他们都打量着远处的龙雅，心道：究竟是何方神圣驾临，竟敢对Arnold如此大胆放肆。

如果说每个人在对于不同的人事物，也会有不同的性格的话。那请容我大言不惭地说句，这就是龙雅的其中一个性格。不仅仅胆大包天、还猖狂无比、唯我独尊……没错，这就是龙雅。如假包换的越前龙雅！

球场边，Arnold伤痕累累的跌坐在地。天台上，龙雅满意的看着自己的杰作，脸上的表情堪称于恶魔的微笑。对于Arnold这种没有黑道道义的无情冷血之人，龙雅从来都不会手软客气。这些天秘密帮宫崎雪调查Ivan的事，他也或多或少听到了Arnold所作的不法勾当和那些让人不齿的犯罪前科。Arnold果真是穷煞恶极之人，某个层面的意义上来说，龙雅此举也只是顺道帮那些被Arnold荼毒的可怜人出一口恶气罢了。

龙雅冷冷地望了一眼Arnold狼狈的身影，然后毫不恋战地潇洒转身离去。不同于楼下匆匆忙忙赶来追捕龙雅的一众黑衣人，龙雅步法稳健而自信，淡定从容的表情上看不出一丝惊慌。既来之、则安之。船到桥头自然直，反正都出了手，也早就料想到会有这一步。

龙雅随手将网球和球拍扔掉，撇下最后的累赘。  
现在他需要的，只是口袋里那颗橘子而已。

———————————————————————

网球俱乐部里某个隐秘的被废弃旧仓库里，传来激烈的吵架声。门外站着把守的Eric不时向里头张望，但是他还保留了更多的专注力，四周围只有有任何风吹草动都无法逃过他的眼睛。

“Ivan，跟我走好不好？我好不容易才找到你，真的无法看着你继续跟着Arnold那混蛋！”  
宫崎雪神情激动地用哀求的语气对着眼前长相俊秀的少年说到。

Ivan气愤地甩开宫崎雪拉着他的手。“雪，你根本不明白！我是没有办法离开他的！谁让妳来找我！我根本不需要你们的帮忙！”

“Ivan，拜托你听我的好不好？我这么做都是为你好……”

“不需要。”Ivan面无表情地盯着宫崎雪。

宫崎雪怒吼一声，实在对Ivan的冥顽不灵没辙。“Ivan! 你就不能听我一次吗？”

“雪，妳的命比我好。能被知名的网坛经纪人收养，是妳的福气。哼呵！”说到此，Ivan突然泛起一抹忧伤自嘲的笑。“而我……Arnold他是个恶名昭彰的混蛋又如何？就算他是个人渣，他也是我的养父。我离不开他，也不会背叛他。”

“他那种人不配做你的养父！”宫崎雪抓起Ivan的手臂。

Ivan那布满了让人触目惊心的针孔和伤疤的手臂让人惨不忍睹。  
宫崎雪的心像是被人用利刃切割成碎片一样，疼！椎心的疼痛！

Ivan用力抽回自己的手，还反射性的推开宫崎雪。宫崎雪踉跄的退了几步，向来坚强的她再也忍不住红了眼眶。“Ivan，你可以反抗的。我会帮你，我们一起逃离他，好吗？”

Ivan怔了怔。一瞬间，他的脑海里也一闪而过这个念头。但随即理智却告诉他，这是不可能的事。逃离Arnold是吗？难道Ivan就没有想过吗？不，其实Ivan是想过的。可是，全部逃离的念头……在看到那些背叛Arnold的人们那些凄惨的下场时，都消失无踪了。

看得出Ivan的动摇，宫崎雪继续游说道：“听我的，跟我一起走吧！有什么事，我们出了这里再说，嗯？”

Ivan的心泛起一丝丝涟漪，可是他却拼命的用尽全力压抑这种情感。‘雪，我是花了多大的力气才能克制我自己想要和妳一起逃离的冲动。可惜妳并不知道，请原谅我……’

Ivan最后还是拒绝了。他缓缓地说出违心之论。“我的命是他给的，就算他要我死，我也不会反抗。雪，妳快走吧！要是让Arnold发现，妳会有危险的。”

宫崎雪的心像是被人扼住般无法呼吸。不、怎么可以这样！既然来了，她就没有打算一个人离开。要是以前不知道Ivan的下落就算了，可是现在既然已经知道了，还见到Ivan过得非常不好。不管说什么，宫崎雪真的没办法放着Ivan不管，在外头苟且偷生的活着。

“要是你不跟我一起走，那我也不走了。”宫崎雪说。

Ivan突然住了口，静静地看着宫崎雪。他的眼神里的忧郁，让宫崎雪看不透。他们俩人都没有开口说话，室内顿时变得一片寂静。令人难受的沉默。

“别傻了，我不值得。”Ivan的表情很难看，感觉都快哭了。

宫崎雪轻轻地摸了摸挂在脖子上的十字型项链。她的眼神坚定，语气里是不容忽视的认真。“我知道自己在做什么，也很清楚这一切都是值得的。”

Ivan和宫崎雪对视良久，双方都没有开口说话。可惜现在的情况却不允许他们两人继续谈话。一直在门外守着的Eric突然夺门而入，劈头就喊道：“我们没时间了！是时候离开了！”

Ivan和宫崎雪不约而同看了一眼Eric，然后俩人又沉默地对视了半晌。

“妳走吧！”Ivan的脸上挂着浅浅的微笑。宫崎雪为他做的已经够多了。Ivan此刻的脑海里不断地回想着以前在孤儿院里和宫崎雪相处的点点滴滴。

宫崎雪从来都不是个轻易妥协认输的人。她用坚定的语气说道：“一起走。”

Eric的声音急促，不时回头张望门外的情况。“喂！我看我们全部人还是先离开这里，然后等下看你们想继续聊天还是怎样，都随便你们？”Eric的心里无奈至极，要不是龙雅拜托，他才懒得理这种麻烦事。现在倒好，他们俩这对Trouble maker倒是言谈甚欢，可是苦了他这个无辜被牵连进来的人。

忽然，毫无预警的枪声在耳边响起。“砰——！”距离旧仓库不远处响起了一阵枪声。大伙儿愣了一会儿，随即回过神来。宫崎雪的心中升起不好的预感。“发生了什么事？”

Eric和Ivan面面相觑，熟知Arnold个性的两人自然知道在Arnold的地盘，会搞到掏枪开枪的地步，准是出大事了。Ivan对着宫崎雪说道：“雪，妳刚说还有一个帮手是吧？我想他应该出事了。”

“什么？！”此刻的宫崎雪只觉得脑袋里轰轰作响，仅留一片空白无法思考。

Eric最先恢复冷静，然后催促道：“Chris, Ivan……没时间思考了，你们必须马上离开！”

宫崎雪深深吸了一口气，猛然拉起Ivan的手。“我们一起走！”

Ivan一怔。其实他真的很想就这样跟着宫崎雪一起离开，可是真的可以吗？脱离毒品的控制，这种腐败沉沦的日子，真的能完完全全的远离吗？不再受Arnold摆布，能脱离Arnold的生活，有可能实现吗？Ivan的眼睛渐渐变得湿润，宫崎雪的掌心传来的温度是如此的温暖。

“砰、砰、砰——！”当耳边再次传来阵阵枪声，大伙儿知道已经没有多余的时间让他们继续在这里磨磨蹭蹭了。

Eric的声音再次响起，这次有的是不容拒绝的命令语气。“一起走吧！”

———————————————————————

一群持枪黑衣人穿梭在建筑物的各个楼层。“砰——！”在一阵又一阵的枪声中，现场的气氛也变得特别凝重，四周围都被紧张的氛围影响。底楼楼梯口的门后边。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。所以刚才在这幢建筑物的天台上用球打人的龙雅，很悠哉地转移阵地来到底楼的楼梯口。

龙雅靠坐在楼梯口的门后，专注地玩着自己智能手机里的游戏消磨时光。当然，为了安全起见，龙雅早就将手提电话调成了静音模式。时间一分一秒的过去。龙雅那少得可怜的耐性也快磨光了。直到闯关成功，又达到了另一个全新记录，龙雅兴趣缺缺地关闭游戏程式软件。

一阵短促而清脆的手机提示声忽然响起。龙雅低头看了一眼。啊！手机快没电了。看来自己刚才玩手机游戏打发时间是有些过火了。瞟了一眼手机上显示的时间，龙雅暗自心付道：“应该也差不多是时候了。”

果然不出龙雅所料，不一会儿手提又传来一阵振动提示。熟练地打开新收到的简讯。Eric发来的。“兄弟，是时候离开了。任务已经圆满达成。”

龙雅满意地微微一笑，然后迅速地打了一行字回复Eric，便将手提电话收进裤袋里。他站起身子伸伸懒腰，坐了太久感觉身体都变僵硬了。可惜在等待的过程中，他一时嘴巴痒把橘子给吃下肚子了。现在总觉得可惜啊，要是这时候能有橘子就更完美了。

既然宫崎雪那里也已经安抚好Ivan，龙雅也不想在此地逗留太久。龙雅倚靠在门边，小心谨慎地轻轻将门推开一个小缝隙，透过门缝观察外头的动静。外头的枪声已经停止了。其实龙雅心里也挺纳闷的，他人躲在这里，那外边那些人难道是嫌子弹不用钱吗？没有见到目标就随便开枪，难不成是想随意开几枪，好能在自家老大面前随便交差了事？

龙雅探出了头来，直到确定外头风平浪静，连个人影都没有时，龙雅动作利落地沿着墙壁慢慢移动。是时候离开了。

———————————————————————

Eric、宫崎雪和Ivan从隐秘的后门打算开溜。他们费了一番功夫终于来到了出口处。好不容易，Ivan终于答应和她一起离开。不过，宫崎雪的心始终不踏实。加上刚才听到那些枪声。“Eric,龙雅怎么样了？他逃出了了没？”

“我不知道。他只是让我带你们离开这里。”Eric只是实话实说，毕竟龙雅那家伙做事老是都习惯没有交没有待的。

宫崎雪微微皱眉，心情有些混乱，不知道该走还是该留下来等龙雅的消息。

在旁的Eric见状催促道：“你们俩必须马上离开！我要回去了，祝你们好运！”

宫崎雪感激地频频向恩人致谢。“谢谢你，真的很谢谢你！”

Ivan微微欠身，轻声却诚意地道了声谢。“谢了。”

就这样目送了Eric的背影离开，宫崎雪和Ivan很有默契地继续展开逃亡之旅。跑了将近十分钟，他们俩来到了人来人往的热闹街道。“我想，这里应该就会比较安全了。Ivan,你在这等我一会儿，别跑开，我很快就会回来。”宫崎雪匆匆地交代完话，然后心神不宁地打算转身离开。

Ivan不解地问：“妳想去哪？”

宫崎雪一时无言，不知道该怎么回答Ivan。手机一直没有动静，龙雅那小子依旧音讯全无。龙雅的手机却又打不进电话，手机简讯也无法顺利发送给他，看样子是关机了。

Ivan想了一会儿，终于想到了一个可能性。“妳该不会是想要去找那个所谓的搭档吧？”

宫崎雪牵强地勾起微笑。“相信我，我很快就回来。”

“妳疯了吗？Arnold那家伙没人性的！天晓得那个叫龙雅的家伙刚刚在里头做了什么惊天动地的事情，要不然也不会听到枪声了吧！”

“Ivan。”轻唤了Ivan一声，宫崎雪恳切的眼神说明了一切。“是他救了你。”

Ivan无力反驳，撇过头选择保持沉默。

“Arnold他们看到你，一定不会善罢甘休的。至少我是生面孔，能避开他们视线注意力的几率也高一些。你在这儿等我，我一定会来找你的。好吗？”

宫崎雪见Ivan不搭话，忧心忡忡地再次交待。“Ivan，答应我。千万不要走开，我一定会回来的。”

Ivan似有若无地点点头。宫崎雪解开自己脖子上十字型项链，然后交到了Ivan的手中。“不要走开，我会回来的。一定会尽快回来找你的。”

Ivan看了一眼设计简单却意义深重的项链，心情也沉静了不少。“我答应妳。妳自己要小心。”

宫崎雪向Ivan露出久违的笑容。“这是我们之间的约定。”

———————————————————————

如果非得用一个词来形容龙雅的人生，那‘刺激’这词汇最适合不过了。只是目前这种状况似乎也太刺激了一些。数名持枪黑衣人拿着黑漆漆的枪口对准龙雅。龙雅微微地叹了口气。自己真是太过大意了。

刚才他从楼梯口逃出来后，一路上通畅无阻，顺利得很。事情进展太顺利，心里总会觉得有异。很不巧的手机竟然在这种时候没了电，龙雅又那么刚好的在经过某间休息室时瞥见里头被人五花大绑的5名少年，而他们身边还有两个黑衣人在看守着。若龙雅没有估计错误的话，这些人应该也是被Arnold用了一些肮脏手段‘请’回来的。犹豫了一会儿，龙雅不知道是同情心泛滥还是喜欢多管闲事，最后他还是出手打晕了两名黑衣看守人。向那些人打听了一番，也肯定了龙雅的猜测。他们果然都是因为不想听命于Arnold，而被Arnold用暴力手段抓回来的网坛新秀。结果龙雅想都没想就把他们全都放了。

如果是以前，这趟浑水龙雅说什么也不会瞎搅和的。不过进了青学后，看到大伙儿对网球的热诚和正义凛然的个性，龙雅说什么也无法再对这种把人命当儿戏的事置之不理。就这样，人都给放了，龙雅便和这些素不谋面的陌生人一起想办法逃离此地。一个人逃走自然没什么难度，但是这么一群人走在一块儿，不想让人发现都难！

带着一堆累赘，龙雅也是万般无奈。最后终于还是被逮个正着。那几个被放走的少年再次被抓住，不过龙雅这生面孔却让黑衣人们伤透脑筋。

“你是谁？”某个领头的黑衣人看着龙雅问到。

龙雅淡定地看着黑衣人一言不发。这几个家伙还当真不记得我是谁哦？不就才刚刚暗算了他们家大佬呢！“过路人。”

这种敷衍人的简单回答，实在是让人不怎么满意。只见黑衣人表情严肃，手上的枪子弹已经上膛，警告意味浓厚。枪不长眼睛，龙雅深知这道理。总得想个办法逃出这里。

龙雅环视四周围的黑衣人一眼，又不动声色地观察着附近的景物，为自己拟定逃生路线。要是不管这几个倒霉又被抓住的家伙的话，龙雅一个人要逃离这里，倒也不是什么难事。龙雅静静地打量着面前的人，暗自分析其中的利与弊。

对手有五个人。目前持枪的人有三个。另外两个还分心抓住那几个走衰运的少年。以龙雅的身手，就算救不了这几个少年，想要全身而退的话并不难。龙雅对着那些刚才被自己救了，又被抓住的人扬起歉意的浅笑。抱歉啊，抱歉……请恕我实在是没办法连你们也一起救出去。就当我没有这本事好了！

黑衣人的声音再次响起，不过这次刻意用低沉的语气说道，充满杀气的眼神敌意十足。“快点回答我。你是谁？”

龙雅面无表情地盯着面前的人，在心底暗暗开始倒数。等待着最好的时机蓄势待发。

3（左边第一位的黑衣人握着枪柄的左手有些抖。口袋里刚才A来的网球可以派上用场了。）

2（右边第二位黑衣人和第三位黑衣人之间的距离有些远。先来一个左勾拳、右勾拳，然后完美的回旋踢扫掉他手中的枪。漂亮！）

1（动作干净利落地直奔右手边的建筑物。刚才稍稍研究了一会儿，那里的出入口都多，最适合逃亡的路线了。）

0（不能NG的Real Action正是开打！）

龙雅依照自己刚才拟好的逃亡计划开始行动。一切进行得都很顺利，黑衣人们一时慌了手脚，没料到龙雅会突然出手。就在他们的错愕中，龙雅早就打掉了众人的枪。紧接着，一连串高难度表演似的空手道动作一一被展现。被挟持的少年们挣脱了黑衣人的束缚，也来不及向龙雅道谢，大伙儿就一溜烟的逃走了。

龙雅正想趁乱逃离此地时，却看见了令人惊讶的画面。不远处，有个女孩被两名黑衣人挟持着，缓缓地朝自己走来。龙雅的眼睛里闪过一丝讶异。那女孩不就是宫崎雪吗？

“妳……怎么会？！不是已经逃出去了吗？为什么又回来了？”

宫崎雪翻了翻白眼，已经懒得回答龙雅的问题。眼下这种情况也容不得他们闲话家常。抵在宫崎雪脖子上的刀刃又更靠近了几分。龙雅很快地恢复理智。“你们想干什么？快放开她。”

就在这时，耳边响起了一阵拍掌声。循声望去，只见那人鼻青脸肿的模样。此人若不是Arnold也实在没有第二个人了。“你竟然敢挑战我？哈哈哈哈~少了Ivan也没关系。要是有你的话，也是一样的。”

Arnold恶狠狠地瞪了龙雅一眼。“加入‘Eagle’跟着我吧！”既然龙雅有本事在众目睽睽下连续开了三球打伤自己，他的球技简直神乎其技、登峰造极。要是有他加入‘Eagle’,球队的实力一定会大增。看在钱和利益的份上，Arnold倒是不反对以德报怨，吸纳龙雅加入自己的球队。只不过某些教育自己人的必要手段，还是要使出来的。

刚才被龙雅打倒的黑衣人们边呼痛边站起身来。龙雅没有答复，只是面无表情地继续说道：“让她走。”

Arnold也没有正面回答，只是吃吃地笑了。他轻轻地打了一个手势。“好好照顾那女孩。”

架着宫崎雪的黑衣人，又再次将刀刃移近宫崎雪白皙的脖子上。锋利的刀锋在宫崎雪的脖子上留下一条血红的烙印。宫崎雪微微皱眉，咬牙忍着这种刺痛的感觉。

龙雅心下一惊。“快住手！放她走吧，我愿意跟随你。”

不管怎么说，Arnold也是老江湖。他老早看穿龙雅之所以会答应只不过是个权宜之计罢了。他向身旁的手下使了一个眼色。其中一名黑衣手下递来了一个小小瓶装罐子和一枝针筒。

龙雅眼神冰冷，冷静地问道：“你想要我做什么？”

再笨的人也知道，那罐子里头绝对不会是什么好东西。

宫崎雪轻轻地朝龙雅摇头，嘴里念念有词道：“不、不要！不可以！”

Arnold拿起针筒和药瓶丢给了龙雅。“你应该知道的，对吧？”

“龙雅，我求你。不要啊！”宫崎雪拼命劝阻龙雅，不过架在脖子上的那把利刃似乎不怎么喜欢她的做法。宫崎雪只觉得脖子的某处有些冰凉，下一秒，温热的血丝从细微的伤口流出，形成一道触目惊心的血痕。

“妳乖乖呆着别乱动，我的事不用妳操心。”龙雅冷漠的嘴上这么说，但其实他内心刻意压抑的情感，还包括对宫崎雪的关心和担忧。

“选择权在你手上。”Arnold犹如鬼魅般的声音又响起了。

龙雅看了看手中的针筒和药瓶，又抬头望了宫崎雪一眼。硬拼的话，成功逃走的几率是50对50。要是真打了这瓶药，药效没这么快发挥的话……趁着瞬间的空档打倒这些人，再拉着宫崎雪逃走，几率是30对70。

这瓶东西可能是某种药物，但是是毒品的几率也蛮高的。  
或许就只能赌一把了。


	50. 最后的赌注

龙雅静静地观察周围的一切，冷静地思考着下一步该怎么做才能让他和宫崎雪脱离险境。对。必须保持冷静。要是这时候少了冷静的判断力，就只会让他们变成任人宰割的待宰羔羊罢了。龙雅知道已经不能够再拖下去了，他们的时间有限。

Arnold和他的手下们脸上尽是嘲讽的笑意。Arnold又开口了。“嘿，小子！做个决定吧！你打算怎么做？谁又将会被牺牲？呵呵呵~~”

龙雅的一脸阴郁的盯着宫崎雪。宫崎雪茫然地看着龙雅，不知道该怎么办。

“越前龙雅。”宫崎雪轻轻唤了一声。

龙雅冷眼瞪了Arnold一眼，脸上的表情有些可怕。Arnold呸了一声，咧嘴笑得很流氓。已经没有时间让他们慢慢思考了。架在宫崎雪脖子上的刀子又往里边移近了几分。宫崎雪微微皱眉，冰冷的刀锋无情地在她白皙的脖子上又留下了多一道血痕。

龙雅见状心下一惊，连忙出声喝阻。“别伤害她！”

众黑衣人和Arnold笑得很可恶。

Arnold更得意洋洋地反问龙雅。“所以，你现在打算怎么办呢？”

Arnold的声音低沉，戏虐道：“注射药物还是牺牲这个女孩…？”

龙雅动作缓慢地拿起手中的药瓶和针筒。宫崎雪带着乞怜的眼神，不断地低声说道：“求你… 不要…不可以……！”

若有所思的龙雅没有回答。他神情冷漠地打开药瓶，然后用针筒抽出无色透明的液体。这种东西打进体内，不死也只剩下半条命了。龙雅的口袋里空无一物。A来的网球刚才用掉了，仅剩下的橘子也被吃掉了。就只能靠自己了。

龙雅微微抬头，突然对着宫崎雪开口道：“女人，等会儿数三声就想办法甩开你身边那两个人，然后不要回头的跑向妳九点钟方向的建筑物。”

宫崎雪用眼角的余光扫向黑衣人和Arnold。“怎么跑？他们人多，我们抵抗不了。你想做什么？”

龙雅的心里头正盘算着一个逃亡计划。“等下会有一瞬间的空档，照着我的话做就行了！”

龙雅和宫崎雪说的是日语，Arnold他们听不懂。

Arnold隐约感到不妥，大声地用英文喝道：“你在啰嗦什么？挑战我是找死！”

龙雅没有理会Arnold，又继续跟宫崎雪交换了一个眼神。“一。”

约定好的三秒，时间开始倒数。同时，龙雅丢掉了手中的药瓶。Arnold等人一怔，戒备地盯着龙雅。不过下一秒，龙雅拿起针筒作状要注射在自己左手臂的静脉时，Arnold忽然放声大笑。

宫崎雪愣在那里，对龙雅的做法一点头绪也没有。“你到底想做什么？”龙雅到底在说什么？什么空档？又怎么会有空档呢？他到底想做什么？不会是想要真的注射那瓶药吧？“越前龙雅，用不着管我。你自己走就好！”宫崎雪知道，要是龙雅想逃走的话，以他的能力绝对办得到。可是他又为什么选择留下被Arnold威胁？难道都是为了自己吗……？

龙雅用坚定的眼神看着宫崎雪。“二。废话少说，跟着我的指示做！”

宫崎雪的心乱糟糟的，已经完全没有任何的想法。现在的她只能依赖龙雅。除了依照龙雅的指示做，她也已经全无他法。

只能拼一拼了。龙雅将右手上的针筒放在自己左手臂的静脉上。细细地针头前方轻轻地碰着皮肤。Arnold和众手下的神情渐渐转为兴奋。他们都在等待着龙雅注射药物瞬间的那种快感。宫崎雪真的不知道龙雅的打算。她眼睁睁地看着龙雅作出危险的举动却无能为力。而她只能在心里默默地为龙雅祈祷。

龙雅虽然没有十成的把握。不过他知道，要是不这么做，他们就绝对不可能有机会顺利逃出去。像今天这种危险的事，龙雅已经不是第一次遇上了。只不过，向来当个独行侠的他，还是第一次在这么危险的时刻和另一个女孩一起经历。现在的龙雅不能只考虑到自己，此刻的龙雅心里很清楚。作为一向来最尊重和疼爱女人的绅士，他非得安全的将宫崎雪救出去不可。

宫崎雪怔怔地看着龙雅。为什么？要做到如此地步？对宫崎雪而言，这世上除了她一直找寻着的两个人是最重要的之外，也就只有剩下充满铜臭味的钱是绝对可靠，也永远不会背叛她的。是啊，永远都不会背叛她。当初狠心找上越前龙雅，不就是看中他那潇洒不羁的个性吗？

龙雅总是那样的随风般潇洒，对宫崎雪而言，找像龙雅这样的搭档来实行危险玩命的救人计划，是再适合不过了。为什么？原因很简单，因为没有任何不必要的心理负担。就算真的遭遇危险，宫崎雪相信龙雅也会很理性地撇下自己一走了之。可是事实真的是如此吗？

为什么要留下来？这问题宫崎雪在心底反复了问了自己很多遍。她无法理解，为什么龙雅会原意在最危险的时刻为了自己留下来，甚至不惜博命伤害自己来顾全她的安危。

约定好的三秒，倒数进入最后一秒。也是最关键的时刻。

“一。”针头已经没入敏感的肌肤。龙雅微微皱眉，忍着细微如被蚂蚁叮了一口般的疼痛。当针孔没入皮肤，不知明的透明液体被慢慢地打入体内时，龙雅咬牙忍了下来。龙雅知道现在不能贸贸然就把针筒拔掉，要是针孔断了可是会非常麻烦的。

Arnold和众黑衣手下纷纷笑看着龙雅，他们脸上那邪恶的笑令人感到很不舒服。

当液体只被输进静脉一小部分时，龙雅抬头看着愣在那儿的宫崎雪。“女人，别愣住！快动手啊！”

Arnold和黑衣人们都享受着这一刻的兴奋感，龙雅知道，这是最好的逃亡时机。片刻的空档啊！说着说着，龙雅小心翼翼地护着自己的左手，为了制造片刻空档而被迫注射的针筒还还连着龙雅的皮肤。宫崎雪听到了龙雅的吩咐，如梦初醒般开始尝试挣脱身旁两个黑衣人的束缚。宫崎雪狠狠地用尽全力踩了挟持自己的黑衣人鞋子一脚。只见那人的刀子掉落在地，然后哇哇大叫地抱着自己被踩疼的脚痛呼。

另个黑衣人见状马上就拉住宫崎雪，不让她逃跑。宫崎雪危急之际，只好拾起刚才把自己脖子染上血痕的刀子，然后想也没想地就对着黑衣人乱挥。黑衣人没料到宫崎雪回来这一招，一时被吓得连连退后几步，不敢随便接近宫崎雪。

宫崎雪才刚挣脱束缚，心下第一个念头就是寻找龙雅的身影。  
Arnold和众黑衣人从错愕中惊醒过来，立刻开始对付突然发飚的宫崎雪。

龙雅眼见情势不对，立刻不管三七二十一地抽出还刺在左手臂静脉的针孔。一阵刺痛感和麻痹的感觉从左手臂传来。龙雅已经顾不得那么多，想也没想地就把手中的针筒丢掉，龙雅立刻排开众黑衣人，跑到宫崎雪那里。

几位黑衣人想要出手阻止，龙雅马上使出空手道的回旋踢技阻止。动作利落干净的快速回旋踢，一来一回，两个黑衣人就这样被瞬间强大的冲击力踢飞了。另个黑衣人原本从后方偷袭抓住龙雅，结果同样也被龙雅使出柔道完美的过肩摔打趴在地。

一时间，其他的黑衣人怔住了。他们面面相觑，也不敢贸然接近龙雅。Arnold气得怒吼一声，命令手下们抓住龙雅和宫崎雪。众黑衣人犹豫了一会，最后在Arnold的命令下，还是妥协了。

“女人，快跑啊！”龙雅冲着宫崎雪喊道。  
怎料，宫崎雪再次被两名黑衣人缠上。

龙雅和黑衣人们扭打了一会儿，终于暂时摆脱了他们。然后他二话不说地跑到宫崎雪那儿英雄救美，手刀一起一落，抓住宫崎雪手的黑衣人应声而倒。龙雅拉起宫崎雪的手，立刻拔腿就跑向刚才拟好的逃亡路线。

Arnold眼见龙雅和宫崎雪跑远的背影，气得都快抓狂了。

被激怒的Arnold怒发冲冠地对黑衣手下们下达指令。  
“把他们给我抓回来！我不管你们用什么方法，给我把他们都杀了！”

Arnold的言下之意，摆明是活要见人；死要见尸。众黑衣手下听了Arnold的话，一刻都不敢怠慢。看Arnold被气成这样，要是没有把他们俩给带回来，只怕等会儿死的就是他们这些手下了。黑衣手下们很有默契地都掏出了枪，拿出自己真家伙，就表示了他们这次可不是闹着玩的。龙雅拉着宫崎雪跑了一段距离，后面的黑衣人依旧穷追不舍。

跑完建筑物的长廊，结果来到了陌生的交叉口。只听到龙雅和宫崎雪喊道。  
龙雅：“左边！” 宫崎雪：“右边！”龙雅往左边；宫崎雪却跑往右边。被牵在一块儿的手分不开，倒是被拉疼了。而后，他们两人面面相觑，沉默了几秒。还真是一点默契也没有。

“砰——”直到后面传来一阵惊心动魄的枪声，他们俩又再次展现高水准的互扯后腿戏码。

龙雅：“右边！” 宫崎雪：“左边！”  
就这样，两人很没有默契地再次撞成一块儿！

很好，到底有完没完啊？！两人无奈地怒视几秒。龙雅终于忍不住开口喊道：“Ladies first ! 右边！”他们两人这才达成协议，一起跑向了右边。龙雅向来体力都不错，这种长跑对他而言影响并不大。只不过不知道是不是刚才注射的部分药物作祟，龙雅只觉得自己相较于平时显得大量出汗。反观宫崎雪累得气喘吁吁，像是随时都会断气似的。

“妳还好吧？”逃亡时，龙雅还是很体贴地展示绅士风度。

宫崎雪的步伐越来越沉重，最后索性蹲下身子摇手投降。“我…呼哧…我…跑不…呼… 动……”宫崎雪吞了一口唾液，继续气喘呼呼地说道：“不行了……呼…你自己跑吧……”

龙雅无奈至极地看着宫崎雪。“小姐，妳在说什么废话？要是真要丢下妳，我也犯不着把那种不知道是什么东西的药物打进体内了。妳现在才跟我说妳跑不动？！”

闻言，宫崎雪歉疚地凝视龙雅。“你刚才……打的那药……对身体没影响吧？”

龙雅老实回答道：“我也不知道。幸好药量不多，应该暂时没什么影响。”

宫崎雪禁不住放下心头大石。“那就好。”

后方的脚步声渐渐逼近。雅回头望了一眼，不放心地催促道：“没时间了，我们快走！”

宫崎雪艰难地看了一眼龙雅，心知被抓回去一定是九死一生。所以待体力恢复一些，宫崎雪又继续跟上龙雅的步伐逃命去了。终于跑了2分钟左右，他们好不容易费了好大的力气才找到了一个出口。可是……上锁的篱笆门却让龙雅和宫崎雪怔在原地。

“我的天啊！”宫崎雪几近绝望地蹲下身子。

龙雅微微皱着眉头，思考着如何解决这窘境。仔细的观察了篱笆门的高度和结构，龙雅灵机一动。“起来。我们爬过去！”

宫崎雪纳闷地看着龙雅，问道：“怎么爬？”

篱笆门的高度蛮高的，也没有什么地方能作为支力点。对于攀岩零经验的宫崎雪，这可不是件简单的事。龙雅的声音再次响起。“别磨磨蹭蹭了，快点过来！我会帮妳的！”

宫崎雪看着龙雅一会儿，终于不再顶嘴，乖乖地依照龙雅的指示做。龙雅维持半蹲的姿势，让宫崎雪踩在自己的膝盖大腿处上，然后慢慢地支撑着宫崎雪的身体，先让她顺利爬过去。宫崎雪费了好大劲儿终于成功爬到了篱笆门的另一端。

她兴奋地向龙雅说道：“喂，到你了。快过来啊！”

龙雅深深地呼出一口气，用眼神示意宫崎雪往后退几步。龙雅的攀岩经验可丰富多了，全都是以前为了爬上橘子树采橘子训练出来的。橘子树那么高大对他而言都是小case一件，现在这个区区上锁的篱笆门，应该也不会难倒他。

龙雅用手拉着篱笆门的上方，然后动作利落地跳上篱笆门，找了个支力点踩着支撑自己的身体重量。接着龙雅三两下功夫就来到了顶端，眼看就要成功翻越篱笆门了，怎么知道龙雅忽然感到一阵晕眩。

看出龙雅动作停顿了几秒的异状，宫崎雪担心地询问。“你怎么了？”

龙雅抿唇不语，脸色看上去有些苍白。紧追着他们俩不放的黑衣人们越来越靠近了，就连他们的脚步声和谈话声也听得一清二楚。宫崎雪担忧地看着龙雅，说道：“他们追上来了。越前龙雅，你快下来吧！小心点！”

龙雅只感觉头有些晕，刚才注射药物的左手臂也有些麻麻的刺痛感。龙雅心道不妙：该不会是药效的副作用发作了？

后边的脚步声已经逼近。甚至还听到某个黑衣人的声音。“他们在那儿！”

龙雅和宫崎雪不禁被吓了一跳。眼看后方的黑衣人掏出了枪，宫崎雪吓得立刻大叫。“他们有枪！你快下来啊！”

龙雅硬是将身体的不适感忍了下来，他尽了全力才翻过篱笆门。现在只差下来的这一步，岂料一阵晕眩感侵袭而来，龙雅只觉眼前一黑，竟然踩空了！

在跌下的瞬间，龙雅本能的侧翻身体让身体先着地，降低伤到头部要害的几率。虽然篱笆门的高度不算太高，但还是让头昏目眩的龙雅脑袋陷入当机状态。

“越前龙雅！”宫崎雪二话不说跑了过去，困难地扶起毫无预警从篱笆门上跌下来的龙雅。

“喂，你有没有怎样？没跌伤吧？”宫崎雪扶着摇摇欲坠的龙雅，感觉自己心头一紧。看到这副虚弱模样的龙雅，宫崎雪总觉得过意不去，心里那一阵一阵的疼，也不知道是为了什么原因。

龙雅虚弱地摇摇头，哑声低语道：“他们追来了……我们快走！”

宫崎雪回头看了一眼篱笆门对边的一群黑衣人，心中暗暗叫苦。她也没有多余的思考时间，立刻扶起龙雅，两人又继续死命地往前方跑去。后方的黑衣人被上锁的篱笆门困在另一端没办法追上来，结果他们都不约而同地掏出危险的枪支。

龙雅不放心地回头张望，看到的就是这一幅情景。黑漆漆的枪口对准了他们俩，其中一个黑衣人的子弹已经上膛，而目标对准了身旁的宫崎雪。宫崎雪专注地往前跑，根本没有注意到后方的情况。龙雅无法对此置之不理。在电光火石之际，龙雅奋不顾身地将宫崎雪护在身后。宫崎雪突然被龙雅拉了一把，不知就里的她被吓得不轻。“怎么了？”

正想追问之时，耳边传来了枪声的巨响。刹那间，宫崎雪感觉身后龙雅的身子好像颤抖了一下。宫崎雪整个人愣住了。对死亡的恐惧像是一片巨大的阴霾包围着她。“越前龙雅……”  
宫崎雪脑海中刻下的仅剩这个名字。

龙雅一脸痛苦的咬着牙，艰难地说道：“我们快走！”

宫崎雪还没回过神就被龙雅拉了起来。  
然后，她只能盲目地跟着龙雅。一步一步地跟上龙雅的脚步。

————————————————————

稀无人烟的后巷。身后方的黑衣人已经消失无踪，看样子已经完完全全的摆脱他们了。宫崎雪不时紧张地回头张望，深怕刚才追杀他们的人又追上来。“他们应该不会追过来了吧？”

龙雅没有任何回答，只是靠着身后的墙壁，不时粗重的喘着气。冷汗涔涔的他看起来像是正在忍受着巨大痛苦。宫崎雪傻愣愣地呆在一旁，一时间失去了所有思考能力，因为她终于看见了让龙雅变成这副虚弱模样的痛苦根源。被血浸湿的黑色衬衫并不怎么明显，宫崎雪也是在瞧见龙雅沾染鲜血的手后，才迟钝地发现原来龙雅受伤了。

“越前…龙雅……”宫崎雪因害怕而颤抖的声音在耳边响起。脑海中不断地回想着刚才逃亡的片段，思考着到底龙雅是什么时候受的伤？

失血过多的龙雅视线变得模糊不清，他神情痛苦的用手捂着血流不止的右下腹，苍白的面容毫无血色。鲜红色的血液汩汩渗出，龙雅咬牙忍着下腹传来的剧痛。体力不支的龙雅撑不住越来越沉重的身子，最后终于摇摇欲坠地缓缓滑坐在硬邦邦的地面上。

“越前龙雅！”宫崎雪吓得赶紧扶着龙雅。不…不应该是这样的……！宫崎雪已经完全失去了思考能力。“你不能死！越前龙雅，你觉得怎样？一定要撑着！”向来天不怕、地不怕的宫崎雪，第一次感到这么无助。

龙雅不忍宫崎雪内疚自责，困难地哑声开口道：“不用自责…这…不关…不关你…的事……”  
龙雅费力的抬眼看了一眼宫崎雪，不过视线朦胧的眼睛根本无法看清周围的一切景物。龙雅气若游丝地虚弱声音，让宫崎雪的心更加烦乱。犹如荆棘的恐惧爬满宫崎雪的心。

结局不应该是这样的！

龙雅低头瞄了一眼右下腹的伤口，摊开染满鲜血的手掌，一阵晕眩感侵袭而来。龙雅倒头靠着身后的墙壁，紧闭着双眼强忍着身体的不适。龙雅的感官变得异常迟钝，周遭的一切仿佛也慢慢的安静下来。最后剩下的只有一片寂静… 龙雅的生命就快走到尽头，在闭上双眸的那一刻，他脑海中只剩下身在天堂的双亲那模糊不清的轮廓。第一次，龙雅觉得死亡这词汇离自己真的很近…很近。

“越前龙雅！越前龙雅！”宫崎雪不断地轻轻拍打龙雅的脸颊。“我求求你，你不要睡！”说真的，宫崎雪好怕龙雅就会这样一睡不醒。

龙雅艰难地睁开被汗水打湿的双眼。“Ivan呢？”

宫崎雪轻声回答。“先别管Ivan了。他很好，已经逃出来了。越前龙雅，答应我，你一定不能有事！”

龙雅迷迷糊糊地点点头，也不知道有没有把宫崎雪的话给听进去。忽地，龙雅突然从嘴里冒出一个单词。“Wolf……”

宫崎雪既紧张又纳闷地追问。“什么Wolf？狼？什么狼？”

龙雅摇摇头，用尽全力从牙缝里又挤出了几个词。  
“Wolf…Storm…打给他……”

宫崎雪一脸茫然地重复着龙雅的话。“Wolf…Storm…打给他……”

龙雅从口袋里掏出自己那已经完全没电的手机。“手机…号码……”

宫崎雪完全没有头绪。“你到底在说什么？什么Wolf？什么手机号码？你是要我打电话给他吗？”

龙雅觉得身体疲惫不堪，突然好想好好的闭眼休息一下。宫崎雪看见龙雅那好像随时都会昏厥过去的模样，心中的恐惧感慢慢地扩大。“越前龙雅，你别睡啊！喂…醒醒啊！”

可惜龙雅的体力已经用尽，最后终于失去了意识。倒下前一刻，龙雅还是重复了那几个单词：“Wolf…Storm…打给他……”

到底这些单词有什么联系？Wolf是人名？宫崎雪看着已经昏死过去了龙雅，第一次感到这么无助。“越前龙雅…你醒醒啊…醒醒啊！”

黄昏时分的天空被七彩的晚霞染红，稀无人烟的后巷弥漫着死亡的气息。


	51. 命悬一线

全国大赛的日子倒数第7天。距离还有一个星期。  
今天青学球队难得放假一天，让大伙儿可以放松身心，在全国大赛前保持最佳的状态。龙马却呆在客厅里对着手机发呆。

“龙马啊，你哥有打电话回来吗？”竹内伦子的声音在耳边响起。

专注于思考的龙马一时没有留意到，只是活在自己的世界里。竹内伦子无奈地摇摇头，径自走到龙马面前。“龙马，在发什么呆啊？”

这回，龙马终于回神了。“妈，你叫我啊？什么事？”

竹内伦子轻轻叹了口气，接着缓缓说道：“我想问你，龙雅有没有打电话回来报平安？”

龙雅已经离家第2天了。原本说好会随时保持联络，最后却音讯全无。作为母亲的竹内伦子，向来都很担心自家两个宝贝儿子。这会儿大儿子去了英国没了消息，离开前问他什么也不说，叫人怎能不担心？

龙马闻言顿了顿。“嗯，有啊，他……他刚刚打来了。”

竹内伦子听了龙马的回答，半信半疑地问道：“真的吗？没骗我吧？”

“当然啦！我没必要骗妳。妈，放心啦！他又不是小孩子了，自己会照顾自己的啦！”

竹内伦子看着自家小儿子，禁不住连连叹气。“唉……那就好。你哥也真是的……要是他再打回来，记得让我听电话。还有啊，一定要问问他打算什么时候回来。”

龙马当然知道母亲的忧虑，他又何尝不是呢？其实龙马撒谎了。因为龙雅根本就没有打电话回来，甚至连封简讯也没有。正确来说，龙雅自从离开家那天，就已经完全失联。先别管龙雅那小子有没有主动打电话回来，就连龙马他们都无法联络到龙雅，所有的通话全都转去语音信箱了。

龙马默不作声地微笑点头，当作对母亲的回应。可是他的心中始终觉得很不踏实，有种怪异的担心感觉一直挥之不去。竹内伦子满面愁容地坐在客厅的沙发上，看上去也不知道是在为什么事心烦。龙马猜想，大概和龙雅拖不了关系吧！

龙马关心问道：“妈，你不舒服吗？”

竹内伦子自顾自的说道：“也不知道是怎么一回事。今天一觉醒来总觉得一颗心静不下来，好象有什么不好的事情要发生一样。又联络不到你哥，真不知道他这趟去英国到底是为了什么要紧事。”

“妳就别担心那么多了。哥他会有分寸的啦！”

“分寸？那小子懂什么分寸？以前不也是无声无息地消失了三四年。这次离家，我还真怕他又不知道要过多几个三四年才会舍得回来。”

龙马静静地观察母亲的脸色，不敢随便乱搭话。身为一家之主的越前南次郎也不知道是什么时候出现在客厅的，只见他突然插话道：“伦子，我说妳就是爱瞎操心。龙雅那小子那么精明，我想也不会出什么事的。再说了，他不是才答应龙马说会在全国大赛开打前回来？”

龙马听了老爸的话，赶紧附和道：“对啊，妈，哥答应我会在全国大赛前回来的。所以妳就别担心了，他不会有事的啦！”

“唉……但愿如此啊！”伦子勉强地勾起嘴角，可担忧之情却不是一个牵强的笑容能遮掩掉的。过了一会儿，见伦子走向厨房远去的背影时，越前南次郎赶紧把自家小儿子拉到角落处。

“小子，给我从实招来，你哥真的有打回来吗？”南次郎紧张兮兮地追问龙马，还不时回头张望，深怕被伦子发现。

龙马闻言送了一记白眼给南次郎。“你说咧？”

南次郎听了龙马的回答，恍然大悟道：“喂，刚才说什么龙雅有打回来报平安？该不会全是瞎编来忽悠你老妈的吧？”

龙马小声地叮咛。“你知道就好。反正在老妈面前，你说话注意些，别露出马脚了。”要是让妈妈知道实情，这家的屋顶不被掀开才怪。

“呿！这种事儿哪还轮得到你来教我？行了，我会看着办的。不过，倒是龙雅那小子在搞什么飞机啊？他出门前有没有跟你说些什么？”

龙马微微叹气。“没有。他什么都没有说。”

南次郎若有所思地摇摇头。“算了，先别担心了。你就继续尝试联络你哥，要不然打去给他的朋友问问。有什么消息就告诉我。”

“知道了啦！”龙马心事重重地回答。语毕，厨房那儿传来一阵玻璃破碎的声响。龙马和南次郎父子面面相觑，立刻飞快地奔到厨房那儿去。看着一地的碎玻璃，南次郎不免担心地问道：“伦子，怎么那么不小心啊？妳有没有被割伤？”

伦子懊恼地叹了口气，自责自己怎么那么笨手笨脚的。“我没事，只是一时恍神就这样了。唉……今天老是心神不宁的。”

龙马赶紧说道：“妈，妳先到客厅休息吧！这里我来收拾就行了。”

伦子点点头，在南次郎的搀扶下到客厅休息。龙马看着一地的碎玻璃，脸上也覆上一层阴霾。在收拾的过程中，龙马一不小心就被玻璃碎片割伤。龙马微微皱眉，看着被割伤的食指慢慢地渗出血丝。鲜红的血，是什么不好的预兆吗… ？

龙马忍不住胡思乱想，呆会儿一定要上楼打个电话给龙雅才行。  
要是打不通的话，就打给Sally 姐好了。

————————————————————

远在美国的Sally一个人呆在酒店里的某家餐厅。  
设计高雅华丽的西餐厅，整片的落地窗口能欣赏到窗外漂亮的景色。

餐厅里正播放着能舒缓心情的英语乡村歌曲。  
John Denver 演唱的 “Take Me Home, Country Roads”

琅琅上口的旋律。这是Sally最喜欢的英语歌之一。享受难得的休闲时光，可是Sally的脸上却没有喜悦之情。天气很好，但是她的精神却不是很好。一觉醒来就觉得心绪不宁，所以她干脆直接跟Sharon请假了。

优雅地拿起玻璃杯，Sally喝了一口冰凉的果汁。一阵凉意涌上心头。冰冰的、凉凉的、郁闷的……Sally的眉头紧锁，看起来闷闷不乐。

不远处的Sharon朝Sally快步走来。“妳还好吧？”

Sally微微一笑。“嗯……我没事。”

看着自己最信赖的经纪人，永远都是那么的精炼能干。Sally的心情好转了不少，也许Sharon是少数能读懂Sally心思的人之一。Sharon没有再多说什么，她知道Sally需要独处沉思的时间。简单地交待完Sally吩咐好的事情，Sharon识趣的闪人，留下Sally一人。

人总会在某些莫名奇妙的状况下突然感到心情失落。是啊……郁闷的情绪，心就像被人扼住一样难受。不知不觉地，Sally想起了龙雅。算算时间，龙雅那家伙应该还在学校吧？要是没错的话，或许他正在青学进行全国大赛最后的集训也说不一定。要不然，他也有可能在和龙马斗嘴消磨时光。当然，Sally也想到了另外一种可能性。龙雅那小子怎么可能会让自己闲着没事干。如果不是在打球、不是在和龙马拌嘴，泡妞把美眉的可能性应该也挺高的。

思及此，Sally今天第一次露出笑颜。龙雅就是这样的一个人，像风般捉摸不定，却又让人向往。Sally想着，也许她应该马上打个视频电话给龙雅，看看那小子现在在做些什么事。熟悉的电话铃声突然响起，Sally好奇地看了一眼来电显示。咦？竟然是龙马？！毫不犹豫地按下通话键。“龙马，找我有事吗？”

“Sally姐，妳现在在哪？方便听电话吗？”

Sally柔声回应道：“嗯，我在美国。可以啊，没关系，有什么话就直说吧！”

闻言，躲在日本家中的龙马微微皱眉。龙马忍不住问道：“妳在美国？”

“对啊，怎么了？”

龙马犹豫了一会儿，还是把心中的疑问问出口。“嗄…没什么……只不过我哥前天去英国那里，我想问问妳有没有见过他？”

Sally闻言一怔。前天龙雅去英国？这是怎么一回事？前天晚上和龙雅通电话时，他不是说在日本的家中吗？

龙马没有得到电话那头的回应，自顾自的继续说道：“Sally姐，妳知不知道我哥去英国的原因啊？要是妳有联络到他的话，可不可以麻烦妳通知他一声，让他打给我们。我们跟他失去联络，爸妈有点担心呢！”

“等等，龙马……你刚才说你哥去英国？前天晚上我和龙雅通电话，他不是还在日本家中吗？”

“Sally姐妳不知道吗？我哥是前天下午出门的。出门前，他还跟我说妳已经知道了呢！”

听了龙马的话，Sally越想越不对劲。龙马不是呆瓜，自然也察觉到整件事情有些古怪。该不会……龙雅对他们撒谎了？可是龙雅又为什么要这么做呢？Sally沉思了半晌，追问道：“龙马，你哥有没有跟你说他这趟是和谁一起出门的？还是在这之前，他有没有什么不对劲的地方？”

龙马认真地想了想，只想到唯一一个最可疑的线索。“宫崎雪。对，龙雅是见过了一个叫宫崎雪的女孩子才决定要出远门的。”

“宫崎雪？”Sally喃喃自语。到底宫崎雪和龙雅无故跑到英国那里有什么联系呢？

“Sally姐……妳知道宫崎雪那个人吗？”

“嗯，大概听过。龙马，你先别慌。龙雅的事我帮你查清楚，先别惊动你爸妈，免得他们担心。”

“哦，好的。可是我们根本联络不到我哥。他出门后，就失去联络了。”

Sally冷静地下了判断。照时间推断起来，和龙雅最后一次通话的人是自己。“我想应该不会有事的。龙马，我会拜托熟识的人帮忙找你哥的下落。你好好安抚你爸妈，随时保持联络。”

龙马叹了一口气，也禁不住开始胡思乱想了。“知道了。Sally姐，要是有我哥的消息，一定要第一时间告诉我。我真的开始有点担心他了。”

Sally虽然心里同样的着急担心，不过她还是强作镇定地安慰龙马。“放心吧，龙雅他不会有事的。相信我，我一定帮你找到他。”

现在龙马能依靠的，也只有Sally了。要是家中两老知道，一定会引起轩然大波的。“麻烦妳了，Sally姐。”

“龙马，说什么傻话。你哥的事就是我的事啊！”Sally匆匆地挂了电话后，心情变得更糟了。  
‘龙雅，你现在到底在哪里啊？’

————————————————————

话分两头，同一时间身在英国的龙雅。某间酒店的套房内。龙雅面无血色的躺在床上，白色的床单被鲜血染成了妖艳的红色。‘我发誓一定要把龙雅伤成这样的人渣给宰了。’这是李贤宇进到房里见到这一幕的第一个念头。环视了四周围一眼。两个年约15、16岁的少年和少女一脸茫然地愣在一旁。

李贤宇的脾气一向来都很火爆。只见他劈头就对着两个木头人怒吼道。“你们两个愣在那里干嘛？”

宫崎雪和Ivan面面相觑，都对眼前这个长得一脸凶神恶煞的纹身肌肉男感到十分好奇。他就是传说中那个Wolf。不管前看后看，这个Wolf长相虽然很酷也很刚毅。但是他的全身上下布满了大大小小的各式各样的纹身，再加上他一身壮硕的肌肉，配上那张露出狠劲的脸。说真的，宫崎雪和Ivan总觉得眼前这个Wolf真的人如其名。

刚才宫崎雪和Ivan会合后，两人就刻不容缓地依照龙雅的指示联络到了Wolf这个人物。当时Wolf知道龙雅的状况后，只简单地交待一句先把龙雅安顿在安全的地方。宫崎雪和Ivan便搀扶着虚弱的龙雅，把他带到附近的酒店来。

过了二十分钟左右，一个年约25岁自称是Wolf的男人风尘仆仆的出现了。Wolf用手指着宫崎雪，用不容反驳的语气用流利的日语命令道：“妳！去拿几条干净的毛巾，然后准备一盆干净的清水！快点！”

紧接着Wolf也开始指挥着还愣在一旁的Ivan。“你去把冰箱里和架子上的酒全拿过来！”

宫崎雪和Ivan还没回过神来，傻傻地盯着Wolf，不知道该作何反应。Wolf见状更觉得火冒三丈。“还不快点去准备，傻愣在那里做什么！动作给我快一点！”

被Wolf这么一吼，宫崎雪和Ivan总算是回神了。Wolf见他们两人开始依照他的吩咐办事，这才赶紧替龙雅检视伤口。子弹还留在身体里。龙雅右下腹的伤口血肉模糊，温热的血液不断地从伤口冒出来。不过Wolf暗自庆幸，幸好没有伤到要害。不过要是时间拖久了，失血过多感染什么的，可是会闹出人命的。Wolf一刻也不敢浪费，立刻拿出打火机和一把小刀。

这时，Ivan已经把酒瓶都放在一旁了。Wolf瞟了一眼Ivan，眼神里充满敌意。Ivan微微皱眉，心底升起一股不舒服的不快感觉。不再花时间打量Ivan，Wolf快速的选了几瓶烈酒。

宫崎雪和Ivan交换了一个眼神，示意Ivan不要惹事。Ivan没有表态什么，只是撇过头，静静地看着躺在床上的龙雅。Ivan一句话也不说。对于龙雅这个素不谋面的救命恩人，Ivan心中的疑惑多过感激。

Ivan始终不明白为什么会有一个人愿意不顾自己的安危，去救他和宫崎雪。Ivan 和宫崎雪从小在孤儿院长大，见到的人性黑暗面多过希望的光。他们知道，这世上只能依靠自己。没有任何人是能够完全信任的，而他们相信的至始至终也只有他们自己。可是龙雅的做法却颠覆了他们原本信仰的那一套理念。

宫崎雪将清水和毛巾都放到了床边的小桌子。她沉默地凝望着龙雅昏厥的苍白脸孔，心中尽是说不出的苦涩和担忧。越前龙雅，你可千万不能够有事。要不然，我这辈子永远都无法原谅我自己。

“别愣在那里，都给我过来帮忙！”一声暴怒的吼声将宫崎雪和Ivan的思绪拉了回来。

“小子，醒一醒……”不同于对宫崎雪和Ivan的不耐烦态度，Wolf动作轻柔地轻拍龙雅的脸颊。“龙雅……龙雅，醒醒啊！”

龙雅迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。待他清醒过来，右下腹的伤口传来一阵阵椎心的痛楚。“Wolf…”龙雅粗重的喘息着，整个身子都被汗水浸湿了。

看着气若游丝的龙雅，Wolf的脸色越来越难看。“小子，我现在替你把子弹取出来。会有些疼，你忍一忍。”

龙雅用尽全力保持最后的理智。他困难地哑声开口道：“不要…告诉我家人…和…和Sally… 我不想…他们担心……”

“你先别担心这些，现在最重要的是必须先把子弹取出来。”

龙雅感觉全身乏力，连呼吸都变得异常辛苦。他的视线渐渐变得模糊不清，精神涣散无法集中，就连眼神也失了焦距。但是他知道，要是这一关他挺不住的话…突然觉得好像好多事还没有做呢……

龙雅从来都不是个会规划未来的人。太长远的事谁能说得准呢？不过要是现在他熬不过这一关，或许真的会后悔吧！Wolf用小刀把龙雅染血的深色衣服割开。他动作熟练地拿起干净的毛巾擦拭掉龙雅伤口上的血迹。龙雅痛苦地闭眼，用力咬牙忍着这阵痛楚。“呃…啊……！”

宫崎雪颤着手紧握双拳，不停的在心中为龙雅祈祷。Ivan微微皱眉，心情变得异常沉重。Wolf用清水洗净手上的血迹，拿起另一块干净的毛巾替龙雅擦掉额上的汗珠。“我不会让你有事的。很快的，熬过这一关就没事了。”说完话，Wolf回过头沉声命令道：“你过来帮我按着他，别让他乱动。妳也一样！还不赶紧过来帮忙！”

宫崎雪和Ivan知道现在取出子弹可是最关键的时刻，要是龙雅撑不过这关的话，会发生什么可怕的事，他们连想都不敢想下去。不管怎么说，龙雅都是因为他们才会受伤的。Ivan和宫崎雪不是无情之人，看到龙雅这副虚弱的样子，他们自然也会担心害怕。宫崎雪和Ivan各自站在龙雅的两侧，伸手按着龙雅的肩膀和手臂。

龙雅看着天花板，用平淡的语气开口道：“要是…我…撑不过这关…不要怪…怪他们……”

Wolf当然知道龙雅指的他们是谁，他瞟了宫崎雪和Ivan一眼，重重地叹了口气。宫崎雪和Ivan面面相觑，一种罪恶感挥之不去。宫崎雪颤着声音说道：“越前龙雅，你一定不能有事！要撑下去啊！”

Ivan看着龙雅，诚恳的说道：“我知道是你帮忙救出我的。谢谢你，但是你可千万不能出事。”

龙雅没有答话，继续缓缓说道：“要是…我死了…不要…跟我家人…也不要和…Sally…说……不要…告诉…告诉…他们……”

如果真的就这样死了，龙雅也不想最敬爱的家人和Sally伤心。龙雅宁愿他们觉得他只是不负责任地离开，然后继续在外头不知名的地方一直流浪。流浪、不停的流浪、永无止尽的流浪……  
这才是最适合他越前龙雅的生活，不是吗？

这种沉重的气氛还真是让人无法适应。Wolf故意用轻松的语气调侃道：“臭小子，你是看不起我的医术啊？那你放心好了，我绝对不会让你出事的。今天的医药费我还等着你还我钱！”

龙雅听了Wolf说的话，突然想笑，却发现自己连笑的力气都没有。他微微闭眼，然后再睁开眼睛。Wolf是这么说的。“刚才那家伙不知道给你打了什么针，我不敢乱用麻醉药。不会有事的，只是会有些疼。忍一忍。”

是啊，取子弹能不疼吗？Wolf 又重新拿来一块干净的毛巾放到龙雅的嘴边。龙雅无力地看了Wolf一眼，自然知道Wolf的用意。“咬着吧！别伤到自己。相信我，很快就结束了。”

龙雅已经没有力气说话了。他苍白铁青的脸色看起来真的很糟糕，像是随时又会昏死过去一样。龙雅微微张口，咬着Wolf给他的毛巾。他知道自己现在将会面临什么。Wolf正在利用打火机的火和酒精替小刀子进行消毒。然后他从随身背包里拿出一把小钳子、纱布和棉花等的东西。

这让宫崎雪和Ivan都看傻了眼。这个叫Wolf的人好像挺专业的，难不成他是名医生？但是以外貌来看，这个Wolf也有点像是什么黑道分子的。不过更令人好奇的事，龙雅怎么会认识像这样的奇人啊？平时在电视电影里头才看到的情节，这么狗血的桥段，没想到竟然还真发生在自己的身上。龙雅吞了一口唾液，心情却平静得很。

Wolf的刀子已经移到了龙雅右下腹的伤口上。“我开始了。”

龙雅紧闭着眼睛深呼吸，双手紧紧地拉着身下的床单。Wolf的刀子轻轻地划开伤口。“唔呃…！”突如其来的剧痛让龙雅忍不住呻吟出声。龙雅的身子紧绷，颤抖的手紧紧扯住身下的床褥，双眼更充斥着满满的血丝。

“按着他！别让他乱动！”Wolf手下的动作小心翼翼，还不忘对两个罪魁祸首发号指令。没错，对他而言，宫崎雪和Ivan确实是个名副其实的Trouble maker。

宫崎雪别开头，已经不忍看下去了。Ivan紧紧地皱着眉头，用力地按着龙雅不让他因疼痛胡乱挣动弄伤自己。Wolf专注的替龙雅取出子弹，片刻也不敢分神。“小子，放松点。没事的……很快就好了！”

这种磨人的痛楚怎么忍？龙雅只觉得自己已经快到极限了。“唔呃…！呃……”龙雅用尽全力咬紧嘴里的布巾，试图抵御这种磨人的痛楚。放松？怎么放松啊？！龙雅的全部精力都集中于忍受这种形同活体实行解剖手术的疼痛，已经没有多余的气力去跟Wolf这家伙顶嘴争论。要不然龙雅还真想请教下Wolf那家伙要如何在这种让人快要失去所有生存欲望的疼痛下，还能懂得什么叫放松。

Wolf一手用力地按着龙雅腹部的伤口上方，另一只手拿着消毒过的小钳子尝试着把留在体内的子弹给取出来。Wolf当然知道龙雅此刻在承受怎样的痛苦，但是他绝对不能心软，更不能手软。这种酷刑也不知道持续了多长的时间，龙雅的体力渐渐的被消耗殆尽。因为被Ivan和宫崎雪按着肩膀无法挣脱，虚弱的龙雅只能手无缚鸡之力的被迫躺在床上任人宰割。直到Wolf成功取出子弹后，大伙儿都已经脱力的摊在那儿。龙雅在取出子弹的那一刻，全身一松，竭力地晕死过去。

Wolf摇摇头，喃喃自语道：“晕过去也好，要不然只能活受罪。好好休息吧！”

宫崎雪和Ivan的状况也好不到哪里去。他们两人面色铁青，呆呆地愣在原地，像是刚经历了什么浩劫一样。Wolf可没有心思观察他们。只见他动作利落干净地替龙雅包扎好伤口，然后便独自一人对着刚取出的子弹凝视了好长一段时间。子弹的金属表面刻着细小的编号，一个足以让Wolf认清某个事实的证据。

最后Wolf忽然说道：“Arnold……你们得罪的人是Arnold？！”

宫崎雪和Ivan心下一惊。他们并不曾对Wolf说过龙雅是被Arnold的手下打伤的，Wolf又是怎么知道的呢？Wolf看着宫崎雪和Ivan，神情严肃地追问。“给我从实招来，到底怎么一回事？龙雅是怎么受伤的？而你们又是谁？”

刚才只是碍于龙雅在场，加上情况危急，所以不便多问。现在龙雅安然的昏睡中，Wolf这个被人叫来当救兵的人，自然有权利知道整件事情的来龙去脉。宫崎雪和Ivan犹豫了一会儿，依旧不敢贸然开口。他们不知道Wolf的立场是什么，天晓得要是Wolf认识Arnold的话……如果他们俩被Arnold捉住，一定是必死无疑了。

“我们可以相信你吗？”宫崎雪不确定地发问。

Wolf没有正面回答。他只是用平淡的语气说道：“我是龙雅相信的人。”  
看着昏睡中的龙雅，他们三人若有所思。


	52. 孽缘

美国。自从接到了龙马打来的电话后，Sally就拨了无数通的电话给龙雅，可惜全都转接到语音信箱。龙雅从来就没有像今天这样没有任何交待的就玩起失踪。就算手机没电了，龙雅也一定会想办法联络Sally的。因为龙雅知道，Sally会担心。

Sally坐在酒店客房内，越想越不对劲。她真的开始感到担心，因为这一切都太不寻常了。

龙雅竟然会向她撒谎，这意味着什么呢？匆匆忙忙没有任何预警地就飞到英国，究竟又是为了什么重要的事情？难不成遇上什么麻烦事了？这一切的一切到底和宫崎雪有什么关系？

Sally的脑袋片刻也无法休息下来。她想了很多……想得头脑都快打结了，可惜却一点头绪也没有。最后，她能冀望的也只有那群最可靠的伙伴们。Sally拿出手机，在新建信息那打了几行字，然后同时发送给多人。无论身在地球的哪一个地方，所有归类为Storm的各位成员，几秒钟后都收到了Sally的寻人短讯。

—————————————————————

英国。为了不吵到龙雅静养，Wolf 特意把宫崎雪和 Ivan 叫到小客厅里谈话。宫崎雪和 Ivan 最后还是决定赌一把，既然是龙雅相信的人，他们也想尝试相信看看。结果，他们都把所有的事情一五一十的告知 Wolf 。Wolf 听完他们的故事后，只是面无表情的打量他们两个，连一句话也不说。

宫崎雪和Ivan不安的交换了一个眼神。最后视线又重新回到了Wolf的身上。Wolf盯着他们俩，依旧保持着沉默。  
过了一会儿，一阵低沉的手机铃声打破了静谧的气氛。Wolf掏出手机。看着手机屏幕的表情有些古怪。又过了半晌后，Wolf开口道：“龙雅的手机在你们手上？”

宫崎雪闻言便从口袋里拿出龙雅的手机递给Wolf。“哪……这是他的手机。”

Wolf面无表情地接过手机，然后一句话也没说的就掉头走向门那里。

宫崎雪马上反应过来。“喂！你…你该不会就这样丢下我们走掉了吧？！”

Wolf没有停下脚步。只是背对着宫崎雪他们丢下冷冰冰的一句话。“给我好好的照顾龙雅，要是他出了什么事，我唯你们是问！”

宫崎雪和Ivan互看了一眼，然后只能眼睁睁的看着Wolf越走越远的背影无声叹气。  
过了一会儿，Ivan轻声道：“忙了一整天妳也累了，先去休息吧！”

宫崎雪望着关上的房门，脸上的担忧之情显而易见。“没关系，我不累。”

一想到受伤的龙雅，宫崎雪就觉得心像石头压着一样难受。微微低头，那沾染血迹的双手让宫崎雪的脸色瞬间黯了下来。Ivan当然知道宫崎雪此刻在想些什么。他动作轻柔抱着宫崎雪，安慰道：“别担心，他不会有事的。”

“我是不是一开始就做错了？”宫崎雪自责地问道。

看到宫崎雪眼中的迷惘和内疚自责的神情，Ivan的心头一紧，只感到阵阵心疼。一切都是为了他，要是宫崎雪不执意来找他就没事了。Ivan重重地叹了一口气，神情凝重地看着宫崎雪。“雪，对不起。”

宫崎雪微微抬头，慢慢地牵起嘴角。“这不关你的事。”

Ivan并不认同宫崎雪的说法。“怎么会不关我的事？你们都是为了我才会来这里的。反正我就是没办法逃避责任。”

Ivan的眼角余光无意间瞥见宫崎雪颈项的伤，他不禁皱起眉头。“让我替妳上药吧！”

宫崎雪没有拒绝，只是静静地看着Ivan在房里忙来忙去的身影。最后一次见到的Ivan，那时候还只是个孩子。不知怎么的，宫崎雪慢慢地将回忆里那一个小男孩和此刻的Ivan交叠在一块。终于找到你了。宫崎雪的脸上不自觉泛起淡淡的微笑。

—————————————————————

一片黑暗。寂静的诡异气氛让人有种透不过气的压迫感。忽地，一阵震耳欲聋的枪声在耳边响起。龙雅猛然地睁开眼睛，印入眼帘的是陌生的环境。这是哪里？龙雅用尽全力艰难地想坐起身子，却不小心拉扯到右下腹的伤口。一阵撕裂的痛楚从伤口那里蔓延开来，让龙雅忍不住痛苦地呻吟出声。

“嗯呃……”龙雅闭上双眼忍着这一波的疼痛，慢慢地深呼吸想要快点挨过这磨人的痛。好不容易舒缓了疼痛，龙雅再也不敢轻举妄动。睁开眼睛环视四周围的摆设，龙雅基本上能断定这里应该是酒店没错。龙雅用手捂着右下腹的伤处，开始尝试回想失去意识前的景象。破碎的回忆片段慢慢地被拼凑完整后，龙雅终于整理好自己混乱的思绪。

对了，宫崎雪和Ivan他们呢？Wolf那家伙跑哪去了？龙雅看着与自己相隔不过几步之遥的门，现在却好像是距离了十万八千里那么遥远，心中无限感慨。以龙雅目前的身体状况，只怕要走一步路都觉得困难重重。龙雅的眼睛死死地盯着门，重重地呼出一口气。

“真是的！这门没事干嘛建那么远……”龙雅忍着伤痛，一脸痛苦的慢慢站起身子，认命地朝着门的方向前进。才走了不到两步，龙雅已经疼得满头大汗，气息也开始变得不稳。龙雅咬紧牙关，死命地忍耐那越来越尖锐的痛楚。

生平第一次龙雅后悔自己的决定。刚才他根本就不应该逞强的。龙雅看了一眼近在咫尺的门，又回头望了床一眼，心里头简直是郁闷死了。好不容易拖着沉重的步伐来到了门前，龙雅才刚刚松了一口气。没想到的事，门竟然很不巧的打开了，就这样把龙雅撞个正着！

“啊…！呃唔……！！”龙雅脚步踉跄的险些跌倒，幸好一双手出现及时扶住了他。不过这举动却也引来龙雅痛苦的呻吟声，甚至比刚才被门撞到的痛楚更惨烈。“痛痛痛…！！！啊…放…放手啊！”龙雅痛得语无伦次，下意识的推开那双紧紧按着自己右下腹伤处的手。

宫崎雪低头见到自己的双手此刻正按着龙雅的右下腹，后知后觉地想起不小心加剧了龙雅的痛苦。宫崎雪吓得连忙放开双手，还不断的跟龙雅道歉。“抱歉！对不起…！”少了宫崎雪的双手支撑，龙雅哪还有余力撑住自己的身子。龙雅就这样狼狈地跌坐在地，自然少不了一阵痛苦的呻吟声。“呃啊…！！！”听到那犹如喉咙深处发出的痛苦压抑声，宫崎雪脸上的表情更是极为尴尬又深感抱歉。

抬头用愤恨又极度无奈的目光盯着宫崎雪，龙雅尽力压抑着自己想杀人的冲动。“啊哈…女人…呃……我跟妳有仇啊？！”他和她简直就是冤家嘛！

宫崎雪赶紧蹲下察看龙雅的伤势。“对、对不起！你有没有怎样啊？”

还敢问我有没有怎么样？！龙雅再也不法克制的瞪了宫崎雪一眼。“妳说呢？”龙雅表情痛苦地捂着自己的右下腹，那一波连着一波的痛楚可不是开玩笑的。是真的痛啊！龙雅粗重的喘息着，痛得连身体都不住的打颤。

宫崎雪也不想的啊……原本她是想来看看龙雅的情况，怎么知道门一打开就是这种突发状况。  
“对不起啦！我不是故意的。”

“呼… 我当然知道妳不是故意的… 妳根本就是有意的！”能不怀疑吗？龙雅严重怀疑宫崎雪这女人根本就是来讨债的！跟宫崎雪相遇简直是一段孽缘的展开。

“我…我…我真的不是故意的。喂！你没事吧？”宫崎雪看到龙雅一脸痛苦直冒冷汗，心里也十分不好受。

龙雅紧咬着下唇，感觉伤处的痛楚越来越难承受。他不停地喘着粗气，不再开口说话。只是忍着力气去挨过这一阵阵的痛。宫崎雪见状也很着急，她不敢再随便触碰龙雅。当然她的心也很清楚，龙雅现在一定很不希望自己帮忙，因为只会越帮越忙。

宫崎雪十分愧疚地声声道歉，然后说道：“抱歉啊！你忍一忍，我…我找人帮忙！”说完话，宫崎雪就立刻冲出门外，岂料再次撞上一道人墙。

“哎哟喂…！”

“喂，妳干嘛？！”人墙Wolf不满地喝道。

就连Ivan也忍不住开口问道。“雪，妳怎么了？”

宫崎雪一脸歉疚地看着他们二人，然后伸手指了指门后。Wolf和Ivan面面相觑，接着很有默契地望了一眼门后。下一秒，Wolf一看到龙雅神情痛苦地坐在地上，二话不说地马上冲了过去。“龙雅！怎么了？！”

Ivan也是一脸惊奇的发问。“他…他怎么会……坐在这里啊？”

宫崎雪尴尬地笑了笑。“那个…我…我真的是不小心的……”好吧，她发誓。她真的不是故意的。

龙雅在Ivan的搀扶下再次躺回床上，不过面色苍白的他脸上的表情还是显得十分痛苦。Ivan动作利落地检视了龙雅的伤口一遍，庆幸伤口并没有裂开，要不然后果一定不堪设想。

“有没有好点？”Wolf问。他边小心翼翼地扶起龙雅，拿了两个枕头垫在龙雅的身后。

龙雅轻轻点点头，然后缓缓地睁开双眼盯着宫崎雪和Ivan两人。

“对不起…我……真的不是故意的。”宫崎雪继续道歉。

龙雅无奈地呼出一口气，然后选择性无视宫崎雪。他将视线定格在Ivan的身上，然后默不作声地打量着Ivan。Ivan毫不畏惧地迎上龙雅那锐利的目光。“雪不是故意的，希望你不要怪她。还有……谢谢你救了我们。”

龙雅没有说话，只是瞟了身边的Wolf一眼。Wolf会意地接话道：“Arnold那里我已经摆平了。你现在可以安全的离开，用不着担心那混蛋会追杀你。”

龙雅闻言欣慰地勾起嘴角。Wolf这家伙果然没有让他失望。就算是他受伤昏迷期间，Wolf也把一切打理得很好。倒是Ivan和宫崎雪听了Wolf的话后，都半信半疑地看着Wolf。

Ivan忍不住问道：“你说的是真的吗？他……真的不会再追杀我们？”

Wolf面无表情地回话。“对，全都解决了。只要你们不要再笨到自投罗网继续作死的招惹他！”

Ivan一愣，Wolf这家伙说得这么自信。难道真的都解决了？

宫崎雪纳闷地问：“到底是这么一回事？怎么可能……这么简单就解决了？”

Wolf却火爆地开口。“废话那么多干嘛？反正就是解决了！你们两个现在已经安全，想滚就快点给我滚！最好不要再出现在我的视线范围！”

闻言，大伙儿又是一愣。龙雅无声地摇摇头。原本还想好好称赞这家伙一番，没想到这么快又原形毕露了。龙雅开口道：“哥，你吓到他们了。”

Wolf听到龙雅提醒的话语，面部表情也稍微变得柔和了。“知道了。”

Wolf继续保持冷漠的态度面对宫崎雪和Ivan，不过语气缓和不少。“Arnold那里你们不用担心，现在看是要走还是要留都随便你们。”

宫崎雪和Ivan听了Wolf的话后，很有默契的交换了一个眼神。尔后，他们诚心地向龙雅和Wolf道谢。不知道为什么，面对Wolf这个陌生人，他们都愿意选择相信他的话。

“谢谢你。”宫崎雪微微欠身。

Ivan这个当事人自然也很感恩。“谢谢你们。不过，你的伤势……”他的视线飘向龙雅。

龙雅打趣道：“放心吧，我的伤没什么大碍。只要你身边的女人可以离我远一些，我相信我可以活得久一点。”

宫崎雪听到龙雅奚落自己，顿时哑口无言。Ivan和Wolf听了都忍不住看向龙雅，脸上尽是隐藏不住的笑意。Wolf笑言道：“你这小子，还真能开玩笑啊！”

龙雅微笑回应。“那是当然的！”

看着Wolf和龙雅的互动，宫崎雪忍不住好奇问道：“Wolf，你也是Storm的一员吗？”

理所当然的换来Wolf的冷脸。“那不关妳的事吧！”

面对宫崎雪，Wolf真的很难摆出和善的面容。毕竟看到了身受重伤的龙雅，Wolf多少对宫崎雪和Ivan都有些敌意。龙雅深知Wolf的个性，连忙出声缓和气氛。“哥。”

就算龙雅不用开口，Wolf也心知肚明龙雅想说些什么。“行了，我知道了。”

看着因为担心自己而闹别扭的Wolf，龙雅心里就觉得好笑。‘原来自己也有让别人担心的一天啊！’  
想到这，龙雅的表情突然变得有些沉重。龙雅忽然问道：“我昏睡多久了？”

“你从昨天傍晚就一直昏睡到现在。怎么了吗？”宫崎雪不明白龙雅为什么突然问起这个。

龙雅心中隐约感到不安。“我的手机呢？”

“在我这。”Wolf将手机物归原主。原本没有电的手机已经充好电了。龙雅现在担心的只有这个。“Sally和小不点他们有打来吗？”

Wolf点点头。“他们从昨晚到现在打了接近上百通。不过我不敢接，当然也没有回复他们。Sally发了寻人短讯给全部人，要我们有你的消息就通知她。”

龙雅禁不住连连叹气。“唉……”自己现在这副德性，怎么能让他们瞧见啊？一想到自己失去联络，大家一定都很担心自己的安危，龙雅的心里就觉得过意不去。

“你自己看着办吧！需要帮忙的话就说一声。”Wolf看了面色依旧苍白的龙雅一眼，不放心地提醒道：“你身上的伤自己要注意些。要是觉得不舒服一定要马上让我知道，可别拿自己的命开玩笑。”

龙雅的伤口虽然没有伤到要害，也已经包扎好。但是枪伤可大可小，要是没有小心照顾，发炎或伤口撕裂，可是会要人命的。Wolf见龙雅这小子愁眉不展的，不禁摇头叹气。

“放心，我知道该怎么做的。”龙雅嘴上这么说，但其实心底也没谱了。

全国大赛进入倒数第6天。现在自己这种情况要赶在全国大赛前回去，应该还行吧？先不思考能不能在答应小不点尽量在全国大赛开打前赶回去的问题，目前这种情况，看来也只能继续对他们说谎了。

龙雅诚恳地拜托道：“Wolf，暂时先替我继续保密。我不想Sally和小不点他们知道我受伤的事。”

Wolf当然知道龙雅的顾虑，但他也有自己的忧虑。“嗯，我帮你。不过你这小子最好安分点休息静养，在伤势稳定前，可别再出什么乱子了。”

龙雅轻笑道：“行，我答应你。”

龙雅心里很清楚。既然无法对Sally和龙马他们说真话，现在他唯一能做的就是继续扯谎。只要等他伤势好转些，其余的都不再是问题了。等伤势稳定些，希望能神不知鬼不觉的在全国大赛回去日本。

一旦开始说谎话，就注定得说更多的谎言来圆谎。谎言的延续只会不断地延伸，永远都不会停止。直到被揭露的那一天。


	53. 谎言的终结

Sally从来都不相信龙雅竟然会有欺骗自己的一天。至少Sally一直都毫不保留地选择相信龙雅，甚至她也同样的认为龙雅会百分之一百的相信她。可是，这一直存在的信念却在那一通电话之后，变得可笑至极。

“你……现在真的在日本吗？”这一道简单的问题，Sally却问得格外小心翼翼。

电话那头儿的龙雅停顿了一会儿，才接话道：“是啊，我现在日本。怎么了吗？”

Sally多么希望自己只是幻听。她强忍着心中的不安，再次问道：“雅…你真的在日本？你没有…骗我……？”

Sally感觉自己的心越来越沉重，神情阴郁的她紧张得就连尾音都发颤了。可惜龙雅并不知道，Sally此刻真的很希望龙雅可以对她说实话。哪怕只是一句解释……就算理由多么的荒谬，Sally想她一定可以接受的。只要龙雅对她说实话，对……只要能对她说实话。Sally生平最恨的就是被人背叛欺骗，但是不知为什么，如果那人是龙雅，她想或许她真的可以给龙雅多一次机会。只要龙雅可以现在对她说真话，Sally真真切切的希望刚才龙雅只是口误。她宁愿相信龙雅只是口误。但可能吗？

电话那头的龙雅倚在窗口边的墙壁，脸色依旧有些苍白。他单手捂着右下腹的伤处，另一只手拿着手机。

龙雅幽幽的目光凝视着窗外的景色，心却乱成一团。他始终在犹豫着，是否应该将所有事情告诉Sally。他思考着，发现自己真的很难开口说出实情。一开始会答应和宫崎雪来英国全是因为Sally的缘故，虽然过后他听到了宫崎雪的身世心软决定帮忙宫崎雪和Ivan。不过无论事情怎么发展，既然都已经发生了，多说也无益。

因为了解Sally的个性，龙雅知道她一定无法接受。Sally是那种宁愿自己出事，也有着不想要拖累任何人的倔强傲气。龙雅真的很了解Sally，所以他也知道Sally最无法忍受的事情就是欺骗。而龙雅最不想面对的就是自己竟然也会有被迫欺骗Sally的一天。

“Sally……”龙雅轻声唤道，语气中隐藏的心情复杂的难懂。

Sally专注的聆听，全身紧绷着。她忽然有些害怕。如果龙雅继续说谎骗她，她该怎么办？要当场揭穿吗？还是该选择睁一只眼闭一只眼？

此刻，Sally开始在心底祈祷。雅……求你，不要骗我。

龙雅轻轻闭上眼睛，终究还是开不了口。“我在日本。”

Sally感觉自己的心都快碎了。龙雅骗了她。

龙雅故作镇定，用轻快的语气道：“我…没必要骗妳。我真的在日本。”因为龙雅知道，自己绝对不可以告诉Sally。他真的不想Sally担心，更不想Sally知道做这一切最初的动机都是为了她。

不、你骗了我。不管背后的原因是什么，事实是你骗了我！  
当然，Sally没有说出口。

刹那间，Sally突然觉得自己的世界变得灰暗。她不受控制的开始胡思乱想。有太多的可能性、有太多的不了解、也有太多太多的难以置信。Sally不敢相信龙雅竟然欺骗了她。为什么不说实话？为什么就不能对我说真话？我给过你机会的。为什么要骗我？你是知道的…你知道的啊！我最恨的就是欺骗…为什么你要骗我？为什么骗我的人竟然是你…？！

Sally此刻的思绪千回百转，龙雅的心又何尝不是犹如刀割？如果可以选择，龙雅最不想伤害的人就是Sally。但是既然事情都发展如此地步，就只能继续扯谎了。对，只要自己的伤势好一些，马上回到日本，应该就不会有问题了。到时所有的问题都可以圆满的解决。龙雅心想，也许这才是最好的解决办法。

等了许久都没有听到Sally的回应。龙雅有些担忧的问道：“Sally，怎么了？干嘛不说话？”

Sally轻描淡写地回答，听不出任何情绪上的波动。“没什么，也许有点累了。”

龙雅闻言忍不住叨念几句。“自己要好好照顾身体，别累坏了。我会心疼的……”  
龙雅的脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，这样的唠叨不知何时开始变成了他的习惯。

“嗯。”Sally敷衍地应着，其实此刻根本都没有心思继续和龙雅聊天。

龙雅笑着，却不小心碰到伤处，一阵阵难忍的疼痛再次侵袭而来。龙雅忍不住倒抽一口冷气，额上也布满细小的汗珠。但还没挂电话的他竭力隐忍着痛楚，不想让Sally发现自己的异样。

龙雅知道自己的体力已经快用尽了。他故意压抑着痛苦，尽量让自己的语气跟平时一样。  
“Sally，妳早点休息，等有空我再打给妳。”

也许此刻更需要休息的人是龙雅。雅现在连和我通话都觉得烦吗？难道已经厌倦我了？  
这是第一次龙雅主动提出挂上电话。Sally脸上的表情不自觉也变得冷冰冰的。

一阵敲门声传来，龙雅不自觉望着门的方向。过了一会儿，宫崎雪拿着一盆清水推门而入。当她看见龙雅那已经泛白的脸色，禁不住着急地开口道：“龙雅，你没事吧？”龙雅正想抬手阻止宫崎雪开口，怎料还是慢了一步。

“在你身边的女孩是谁？”Sally自然也听到了不知名女孩的声音。

“她…她是……”龙雅思考了片刻，突然发现要对着自己喜欢的人说谎是件非常困难也很痛苦的事情。

宫崎雪见状马上就猜出一二了，她赶紧醒目地用唇语无声的帮龙雅解围。“学妹。”

龙雅会意地赶紧接话。“学妹！她…她是学校的学妹。”

“是吗？”Sally淡淡地发问，觉得好像一切都不再重要。她知道，龙雅现在说的也是谎言，但Sally已经不想再作无谓的猜测了。才不过和龙雅交谈了几分钟，Sally却感觉像是过了几世纪那么漫长、也那么累人。

龙雅不知道Sally此刻的想法，现在的他把全部精力都放在抵抗那种磨人的痛楚上。  
“Sally，我们下次再聊。抱歉，我先挂线了。”

龙雅匆匆地挂上电话。电话另一头的Sally听着那刺耳的‘哔——’声，突然泛起惨白的笑容。虽然无法确定龙雅此刻在哪，但是刚才听到的女生声音应该是宫崎雪没错。他们俩到底在做什么？为什么要联合起来骗她呢？

Sally觉得自己的心像是被堵住一样难受。那一夜在美国，她想了很多。最后还是克制不住自己想要尝试相信龙雅的冲动。她决定给自己，也给龙雅一次机会。

嘟嘟——

“喂，Sally姐！是不是有我哥的消息了？”龙马一看到来电显示是Sally，兴奋地心情就按耐不住。

可是地球另一端的Sally的心情越来越沉重。“抱歉龙马，我还没有找到龙雅。我只是打来问看，看你哥有没有联络你们罢了。”

“这样啊！没关系啦，Sally姐，我想那家伙应该不会有事才对。妳也别担心了。”  
龙马难掩心中失望，但一想到Sally也许也很担心便出声安慰。

Sally 笑了笑，那副笑容苦不堪言。Sally语带双关的说道：“是啊，我想龙雅他应该没事才对。”

怎么可能会有事啊？那家伙现在一定好得很！但Sally却始终想不透，为什么龙雅要欺骗她？  
不、不仅仅是她……为什么龙雅要欺骗远在日本的家人，还欺骗了最信任他的她？

——————————————————————

英国。

“小子，你当真不要命了？！”Wolf火爆的吼声把宫崎雪和Ivan都吓了一大跳。

而当事人只是无关痛痒地安抚道：“我没事啦！我都已经这么可怜，你就别唸我了。”

“越前龙雅！你要知道，你这身伤可不是闹着玩的。要是伤口发炎什么的，随时会要了你的命的！”Wolf越说越激动，简直都快气炸了。反观龙雅漠不关心的态度，Wolf突然觉得自己像是个怨妇似的一直缠着龙雅让他好好保重自己的身体。

“我真的知道错了。Wolf 你就饶了我吧！”龙雅可怜兮兮的模样看起来也听悲惨的。

宫崎雪适时地插嘴道：“那个……不如先让龙雅休息一会儿，他看起来好像挺疼的。”

龙雅趁势装作十分痛苦的模样。Wolf看了于心不忍，重重的呼出一口气便抱着眼不见为净的心态转身离开。

第一次，龙雅对宫崎雪露出感激的目光。“谢谢妳啊！”

“不用谢。反正你这伤也是因我而起，所以我得负责。”

经过了老半天的相处，宫崎雪和Ivan终于从龙雅的口中得知原来Wolf的来头可不小。在Storm里人称为Wolf 的男子原名李贤宇，是个韩裔美国人。Wolf来自黑道世家，是个名副其实的黑道太子爷。Wolf的家族势力之大，从他轻而易举地解决掉Arnold那个麻烦事就可以看出来了。虽然所有麻烦事已经解决，不过宫崎雪和Ivan的心里还是十分的过意不去。毕竟龙雅的伤终究还是因为他们俩而造成的。为了弥补对龙雅的亏欠，也让自己的心踏实一些，宫崎雪和Ivan最后决定继续留在英国，直到龙雅伤愈为止。

龙雅忍着伤口的痛楚，看着同在房间里的Ivan关心地问道：“你的毒瘾没发作了吧？”

Ivan 微微一愣，随即说道：“我没事了，谢谢关心。你还是担心你自己吧！”说真的，Ivan实在不明白龙雅这家伙的性格。变化无常？难以捉摸？嗯…总之就是个很难让人理解的一个人。

宫崎雪忍不住用异样的眼光打量着龙雅。她的心底深处有种莫名的情感在滋长。宫崎雪无法解释这种情愫，对于龙雅的关心好像在不知不觉中超出了界限，对于龙雅的关注也越来越超乎常情。也许她是时候克制一下自己的感情了。宫崎雪知道，龙雅早已心有所属。早在没有认识龙雅之前，她就已经知道龙雅在男欢女爱这种情事上是个极度危险的人。而龙雅，永远都不属于她。以前没有，现在没有，她宫崎雪的将来也不会有龙雅的存在。

就此打住这奇怪的思想吧！  
宫崎雪无奈地摇头叹气，原本还迷惘的眼神渐渐变得清晰。

“你好好休息吧！我们先出去了。”宫崎雪说完话，头也不回地就领着Ivan一起离开房间。

没有任何人打扰的房间，寂静得连根针掉落在地都听得见。龙雅沉默地拿出自己的手机，然后面无表情地盯着那一长串熟悉的号码发呆。只是单单面对Sally，心里就已经这么难受了。龙雅不敢想象该如何跟龙马和父母亲解释这一连串的事故。既然如此，干脆点选择不说。

这世上从来就没有过不去的事情，剩下的只有过不去的心情。

龙雅闭上眼动作缓慢地躺在床上。  
也许睡醒后，一切问题都解决了。

——————————————————————

Wolf站在人来人往的酒店大厅，犹豫着该不该致电告诉Sally。他当然知道龙雅的顾虑，但是这样一直欺骗Sally也不是什么好办法。Wolf很清楚龙雅的伤势还不能算是稳定。要是过个两三天，龙雅那小子执意不顾身体状况要回日本，Wolf也绝对拿他没辙。一想到这里，Wolf心想或许有Sally在能劝服龙雅也说不一定。

不过，犹豫了半晌后，Wolf还是感到不妥当。无奈至极地叹了口气，Wolf按下了一连串号码。

“嗨~ Wolf!”电话那头的人中气十足。

Wolf微微勾起嘴角。“Jeremy, 你这小子可真悠闲啊！”

Jeremy闻言忍不住笑言道：“那当然的啊！我现在正在英国度假，能不开心吗？”

英国？！这回轮到Wolf愣住了。

“你在英国？”Wolf忍不住问。

“对啊，怎么了？”

“既然如此，就帮下忙吧！可以赶来我这吗？出了一点事。”Wolf 不疾不徐地将所有事情始末缓缓到来。或许有Jeremy这帮手，自己也能轻松些。

那通电话之后的几分钟，Wolf 再次接到 Jeremy的电话。“Wolf，抱歉啊~我忍不住打给Sally将龙雅的位置告诉她了。应该没关系吧？”

“不会吧？！你傻了啊？”要是让龙雅知道还得了。

“放心，别激动、别激动。我只告诉Sally位置，没有说出龙雅受伤的事情。”

不说都说了，还能怎么样？说出去的话就如同泼出去的水，再也收不回了。至于后续会发生什么事，Wolf和Jeremy很有默契地选择当个旁观者。  
或许，Sally来到英国后，龙雅就用不着被保守秘密的事情困扰了。闯祸的两人自然也没有那么笨跟龙雅说Sally已经知道他在英国的事。

就这样，静静的等着事情的发展。  
该来的终究会来的。


	54. 背叛

酒店3楼的西餐厅。

“越前龙雅，你到底是哪根筋不对劲？这次你闯出的祸可不是闹着玩的！”Jeremy从Wolf那里得知所有事情的始末，刚刚抵达这里的他一看到龙雅就冷静不下来。

龙雅的脸色虽然还有些苍白，但看起来状况已经比之前好太多了。他看着落地窗外渐渐变暗的天色，用蛮不在乎的态度回应。“是……我知错了。”敷衍的语气。龙雅这副模样根本完全没有悔过的意思。Wolf继续低头吃着食物，已经懒得开口劝说龙雅。

“你知什么错？说来听听！”Jeremy反问道。

龙雅无奈地叹了口气。他这怕闷的性格哪能乖乖地呆在房里静养？好不容易找个借口溜出来吃晚餐，现在倒好……少了Wolf，倒是换成 Jeremy 继续在他耳边轰炸。“我都已经这副模样了，你们还一直对我说教，你不累啊？”龙雅扬起一抹做作的笑容，还递了一杯水给 Jeremy。“来，辛苦了。喝水吧！”

Jeremy顿时哑口无言。心情郁闷地接过那杯水，就猛灌进肚子。喝完水，Jeremy又继续开始说道：“就是因为担心你才会骂你啊！我们可不想因为这种莫名其妙的原因就少掉一个死党！”

龙雅当然知道他们说了那么一大堆话，出发点其实都是为了自己好。Storm的所有成员都和他情同手足。虽然龙雅的年龄和他们相差了7、8岁，但是思想成熟的龙雅俨然就像个大人似的，自然和他们相处起来也没有隔膜。但知道归知道，要龙雅乖乖在这里听他们这几个家伙啰哩叭嗦的，还真的是痛苦啊！

“Jeremy……我真的真的知错了。你就饶了我吧！我才被Wolf念了一整天，现在又轮到你。你们不累，我还真的是累了。拜托啊！”龙雅苦笑地边作求饶状。

“唉。”自知说不过牙尖嘴利的龙雅，Jeremy 也懒得白费唇舌。

忽地，Wolf正色地说道：“龙雅，有人来找你了。”

龙雅和Jeremy不约而同顺着Wolf的视线看过去。只见宫崎雪一人缓缓地走进餐厅。

“抱歉，打扰下。龙雅，我能和你谈谈吗？”宫崎雪的态度诚恳。

龙雅？！宫崎雪竟然唤他龙雅？龙雅忍不住挑起眉毛，开始不动声色地打量宫崎雪。

Jeremy 和 Wolf 默契的交换了一个眼神，识趣地闪人让出空间给他们两位。“我们先上楼了。你这小子谈完事也早点上来休息！”龙雅点点头，目送他们远去的背影。

宫崎雪坐在龙雅面前的位子，然后静静地看着龙雅。龙雅不自在地移动身子，换了个较舒适的坐姿。“找我有事？”龙雅问。

“谢谢你救了我。当然，我也感到很抱歉，给你带来了那么多的困扰。”

龙雅不置可否。“你不用愧疚。作为一个最疼惜女人的绅士，那只是本能的反应。”

宫崎雪犹豫了一会儿后，忍不住问道：“你为什么要救我？要是当时你死了，你有没有想过后果会有多严重？”宫崎雪很感激雅的舍命相救，但心底还是很愧疚。她始终不明白为什么龙雅要做到这种地步。

“女人，妳在说什么废话？我真的只是本能的反应，并没有其它的意图，所以你用不着想太多。”

“不管怎样，谢谢你。”

“不用谢。只要妳以后不要再缠着我签约什么的，也不要动不动就拿 Sally 他们威胁我就行了！” 

宫崎雪闻言忍不住笑着回答。“放心，我一定会遵守自己的承诺。”

龙雅满意地点点头，但是见宫崎雪没有要离开的意思，龙雅也觉得有些奇怪。  
他纳闷地问到：“嗯。还有其它的事？”

宫崎雪怔怔地看着龙雅，那不自然的表情就像是有些话难以启齿一样。  
龙雅见状也不禁好奇地问：“是什么事？直说吧！吞吞吐吐、扭扭捏捏的作风可不像妳。”

宫崎雪轻轻咬着唇瓣，那犹豫不决的神情让龙雅忍不住皱起眉头。

这女的到底怎么了？以他越前龙雅多年猎艳的经验看来，该不会宫崎雪被自己煞到了吧？  
不过应该不可能啊！不管怎样看，自己绝对不会是宫崎雪喜欢的类型。

龙雅看着发愣中的宫崎雪。“喂，女人妳……”今天怪怪的。才正想说话，却被宫崎雪打断了。

“龙雅，我…我……代Ivan谢谢你。”宫崎雪微笑，好不容易才挤出了一句完整的话。

“啊…是这事啊！”龙雅点点头，礼貌地微笑回应。竟然又是唤他龙雅？！这次绝不会是幻听了。总觉得有问题。龙雅左看右看，今天的宫崎雪也太奇怪了。自从龙雅舍命相救后，宫崎雪对龙雅的态度可以说是一百八十度大转变。

该不会……？是因为那次救了她一命，所以爱上我了吧？  
龙雅发誓自己绝对不是自恋，这只是很适当的猜想结果。不然还有什么理由能更好的解释目前的状况呢？龙雅隐约感到不妥。或许有些事应该要提早说清楚才行，免得害人害己。

“女人，我觉得我们还是维持跟以前一样的关系就好。聪明如妳，应该明白我的意思吧？”

宫崎雪尴尬地扬起一抹苦笑，立刻出言反驳。“呃…哈！你在胡说什么？我们…我们当然还是像以前那种关系啊！不会有任何改变的，不会有改变的……”

龙雅也不自在地微微一笑。“那就好。不会有改变，对吧？”

“那当然。”宫崎雪突然觉得自己笑到有点白痴，爱上越前龙雅简直就是自讨苦吃。现在还被他看穿自己的心思，好丢脸……真的太丢脸了！以后还要怎样面对他？！

气氛变得异常尴尬。一阵令人难以忍受的沉默。

龙雅赶紧出声缓和一下气氛。“我看……时间不早了。我们还是上楼吧！”

“哦。好啊！”

龙雅动作缓慢地站起身子。这几天一直在旁照料龙雅的宫崎雪习惯成自然地立刻上前扶住他。当宫崎雪的双手碰到龙雅的手臂时，龙雅和宫崎雪都像是被电流击中般的震颤一下。他们两人的表情变得极为不自然，尽是说不出的尴尬。

龙雅发誓他从来没有这么愚蠢地处理过这种男女感情的问题。今天也不知是怎么回事？也许是伤口未愈，有些混浊不清的脑袋让他无法好好思考。但无论如何，绝对不能做出对不起Sally的举动。

宫崎雪不得否认自己对龙雅真的产生爱慕之意。不过她心里也很清楚，龙雅已经有女朋友。刚才龙雅说得那么婉转但意思已经很直白了。她和龙雅的关系注定只能是普通的联系。不管是现在还是以后，都不会有任何的改变。

“没关系，我可以自己走。”龙雅示意宫崎雪让他自己上楼。

宫崎雪慢慢地放开双手。龙雅艰难地尝试自己走路，少了宫崎雪的支撑，确实也让他十分吃力。刚才龙雅下来时全都是靠着Jeremy和Wolf的帮忙，果然少了他们还是不行。龙雅走了几步路，就已经疼得不断的喘息。

宫崎雪实在是看不下去，再次不顾龙雅的反对扶着龙雅。“还是我扶着你吧！龙雅，现在不是逞强的时候。”

龙雅犹豫了一会儿，终于也不再固执己见。“嗯，麻烦妳了。”

“一点也不麻烦。你的伤，我得负起责任。况且要是你出了事，楼上那两个家伙一定会宰了我。”宫崎雪撇撇嘴如实说道。

龙雅闻言忍不住笑了。“其实他们人很好的。”

“这我知道。看他们对你的态度和关心，也不像是伪装出来的。”

龙雅不再说话，任由着宫崎雪搀扶自己，然后一起慢慢地回到楼上。在他们没有发觉的身后，一道人影缓缓走过来。Sally面无表情地看着互动古怪、动作看似亲昵的二人，脸上的表情变得阴郁黯淡。

她刚抵达这间酒店，想了想还是决定先找家餐厅坐下整理思绪，然后再通知Jeremy他们询问龙雅的正确位置。岂料，刚才就恰巧在餐厅的另一端见到了熟悉的人。当她发现龙雅他们的身影时，她原本想上前问清楚的。怎么知道后来宫崎雪一来，Jeremy和Wolf都先行离开。好奇心的驱使下，Sally便呆在那儿远远观察着龙雅他们的一举一动。

虽然听不到他们的谈话内容，但是Sally一见到龙雅和宫崎雪那种古怪的互动，心里头就真的很不是滋味。就算以前龙雅的举止多么轻佻，但是他从来都不曾骗过她。现在竟然为了宫崎雪第一次欺骗了自己，这让Sally真的很难释怀。但是疑点太多了，Sally不明白为什么连 Jeremy和Wolf也会帮着他们？ 到底这其中发生了什么事？Sally真的好想找他们全部人出来，然后心平气和的问清楚。

看着龙雅和宫崎雪肩并肩离去的背影， Sally尽量克制自己的私人情感。现在能解决问题的唯一途径，就是马上找他们问清楚整件事情的来龙去脉。

对，冷静下来。一定要冷静下来！

Sally深深地吸了一口气然后吐出。  
接着，她步伐沉重而缓慢地静悄悄跟在龙雅和宫崎雪的身后。

—————————————————————

宫崎雪不同于以往的那些女人。这是 Sally的直觉。  
在情敌出现时，心眼果然会狭窄得就连一粒沙都容不下。

原来在面对爱情时，Sally发觉自己真的很自私又小家子气，甚至可以用不可理喻来形容。  
因为她竟然会无法压抑自己的情感，在后头看着举动亲密的二人大吃干醋。  
这一切都太不可思议了。

一直到跟随他们来到12 楼。‘Sally Johnson妳到底在干什么啊？’Sally倚靠着身后的墙壁，禁不住在心底暗暗骂道。她真的快疯了。为什么不干脆直接上前叫住他们俩，然后把事情搞清楚。现在的她就像是个变态的跟踪狂一样。就连Sally也忍受不了自己的幼稚行为时，她终于决定露脸不再玩这种躲猫猫的跟踪行为。可是当她从转角处走出来时，见到的画面却让她极为震惊。

Sally不敢相信自己的眼睛。是幻觉吧？宫崎雪的身体倾向龙雅，动作轻柔地吻了他的嘴唇。那种目光充满爱意，那个吻肯定不单单只是打招呼那么简单。

让Sally错愕的并不是宫崎雪吻了龙雅。而是龙雅根本没有抵抗也没有阻止的意思。为什么不闪掉？为什么不躲开？为什么不想想你还有一个我？Sally 感觉自己的心好痛。那一刹那，真的有被背叛的感觉。

第一次，Sally觉得自己那引以为傲的EQ毫无用武之地。现在的她，压根不想去当一个理智思考的人。原来在爱情里的背叛，最伤的是你爱的人亲手毁掉你对他的信任。

多数男人遇上女人投怀送抱或许都会没有免疫力。但龙雅不同啊！Sally了解龙雅，单身的他自然喜欢调戏女孩子，和女孩子纠缠不清的暧昧关系早就司空见惯。可是一旦交了女朋友，龙雅绝对会克制自己，从来都不会做出逾矩的举动。但是现在这一幕，龙雅已经彻彻底底地毁了Sally对他的信任。

Sally 一直以为自己了解龙雅。因为龙雅从来都不曾欺骗过他。Sally一直认为龙雅和自己拥有一种无法言喻的完美默契。就算没有言语沟通，他们也能够心有灵犀。只是不知道从什么时候开始改变了？是龙雅变了吗？还是自己奢望得太多了？

Sally已经无法继续思考。她呆若木鸡地看着眼前的景象，处在极度的震撼中。爱情里最糟糕的行为非出轨背叛莫属。看着任由宫崎雪亲吻嘴唇，却没有一丝阻止动作的龙雅。Sally突然有想笑的冲动。

见证了父母亲那失败的婚姻，原本不再相信爱情了。是龙雅给了她勇气再次感受爱情的力量。  
可是现在，也是龙雅亲手把她推落地狱。她好想问句：龙雅，你真的是我认识的那个龙雅吗？


	55. 机会&命运

宫崎雪的举动完全把龙雅吓傻了。若是平时有女孩子主动投怀送抱献吻，龙雅绝对不会感到错愕。不过此刻主动献吻的人竟然是宫崎雪？！是不是哪里出了什么问题啊？龙雅怔怔地看着宫崎雪，一时不知道该作何反应。有伤在身的龙雅甚至来不及闪躲退后。

实在是太突然了。“妳……到底在做什么？”

不仅仅是龙雅，就连宫崎雪也被自己的举动吓到了。  
天啊！她这是在干什么？！

宫崎雪看着龙雅惊讶的表情，心里头一阵慌乱。但她还是故作语气轻松道：“不过就是一个吻罢了。用不着摆出一副被我侵犯了的无辜表情吧？”

是啊，只不过是一个吻罢了。但只有宫崎雪知道，这也是她的初吻。宫崎雪从来都不是个容易动情的人，毕竟她对外人的戒心都太高了。要让她爱上一个人，简直就是天方夜谭。可是一切在遇上越前龙雅之后，都乱了。一切都都乱了！宫崎雪向来都不喜欢处在被动位置。她敢爱敢恨，从来都不被谁左右自己的心。而此刻，宫崎雪只想忠于自己的心。

龙雅完全惊呆了，愣在那里半晌无话。这女人到底是怎么一回事？

宫崎雪一脸无所谓。“想不到你这堂堂一个情圣也会被一个吻吓傻，太令人惊讶了吧！”

不、这些都不是重点。龙雅是情场老手没错，不过他的爱情游戏里向来都有一套游戏规则。  
逆来顺受的软弱女人俗称易碎品，绝对不能碰。因为这类型的女人往往都会在龙雅的爱情游戏里被牺牲。而敢爱敢恨、疯狂撒野的女人更是万万碰不得！因为这类型的女人虽然热情如火，但是无法好聚好散又占有欲强，最后只会变成悲剧收场。但还有一种类型的女人，是绝对不可以碰的。那就是像宫崎雪这样的女孩。那种明知道无法拥有你，却还是甘愿付出真心的傻女人。

龙雅是爱情游戏里的Game Master，主宰着爱情世界。在他的爱情观里，那些规则都是打不破的戒律。他也绝对不会越过界。龙雅用复杂的眼神看着宫崎雪，心情也是同样的复杂。“我跟妳说过的，我们的关系就仅仅只能是普通朋友。”

龙雅说的话，宫崎雪真的都懂。听进去耳里，但终究无法做到。“其实你不用在意我，这个吻根本不算什么。我知道你已经有Sally，你也不可能会喜欢我。这些我都知道，但我只是不想让自己后悔，只想……忠于自己的心。”

宫崎雪释怀坦然地对着龙雅露出十分养眼的微笑。“龙雅，我喜欢你。”也许，已经爱上你了。不管结果怎么样，也不想去考虑后果。这就是宫崎雪一贯的作风。在爱情里，没有谁对谁错。任何人都是自私的。就算得不到想要的结局，至少尽力过，也不会留下遗憾。

龙雅呆住了。眼下这种情况，该怎么收场？不止是龙雅不懂该解决这样的窘境，像座雕像伫立在那儿的 Sally 也完全愣住了。Sally 真的觉得自己完全像个傻子。为什么她要出现在这里？她应该就趁现在还没被发现时悄然的离开。对，现在马上就走。她真的不想让龙雅夹在两个女孩之间左右为难。

Sally绝对不会是个死缠烂打的女人。只要龙雅亲口说出分手，她一定可以很潇洒的转身离开，不会给龙雅添任何麻烦。就算她的心多么的不愿意，她也一定可以办得到。离开一个已经不爱自己的人，那是一件多么幸福的事。

没错。是幸福。因为勉强是不会有幸福的，既然要分手就洒脱一些。

可是现在的龙雅一定也很困扰吧？要是自己出现在这里，龙雅一定会陷入两难之中。离开吧！趁他们两人都还没发现时立刻走掉！Sally胡乱地思考着，只想马上转身远远地逃离这里。  
她现在需要一个人冷静下来，好好的思考。

当然，事情永远都不会进展得那么顺利。就在这时，耳边却传来阵阵窃窃私语声。

“嘿，你看那里！那不是 Sally Johnson吗？！”  
“我曾经在网球比赛中看过她！她看起来真漂亮。”  
一对年轻夫妇用英语交谈着。无意间看见Sally出现在这里，他们俩都感到惊喜万分。

但此时的Sally只想仓惶地逃离，那惊慌失措的模样看起来有些狼狈。龙雅和宫崎雪循声望去，他们二人一时之间都怔住了。当龙雅看到 Sally那不知所措的慌乱模样，他禁不住在心里狠狠地咒骂自己。“Sally…Sally！”

龙雅不知道为什么Sally会出现在这里，但此时并不是思考这问题的时候。龙雅尝试叫住 Sally，怎么知道Sally却连头都不回地快步离开。龙雅下意识地想要追过去，一不小心拉扯到伤口，他忍不住痛苦呻吟。“呃啊……！”

原本呆住的宫崎雪立刻回过神扶着龙雅。龙雅此刻一颗心全系在Sally的身上，也顾不得自己的伤势了。龙雅看了宫崎雪一眼，心知宫崎雪也不是故意的，终究还是狠不下心来。他只是淡淡地说道：“我必须去追她，妳还是别跟来比较好。”

宫崎雪当然知道龙雅的用意，她这个罪魁祸首现在真的没有反驳的权利。“嗯。你小心点。”  
就这样，慢慢地放开自己的手。Sally的突然出现真的不是宫崎雪能够预料得到的，她一定误会了吧！可是自己对龙雅作出的举动，也是一时冲动的误会吗？宫崎雪看着龙雅忍着伤口痛跑去追 Sally的背影，心口一阵空虚的疼痛。

龙雅是那么的紧张Sally是否会误会他们俩，这也证明了龙雅有多在乎Sally和他的关系。龙雅甚至可以不顾自己的伤势，他对Sally的爱到底有多深呢？宫崎雪思考着，却发现自己永远都无法了解。龙雅和Sally之间的牵绊，不是她能介入的。

心无法克制的抽痛。宫崎雪失神地凝视着龙雅匆忙的背影。  
只不过是忠于自己的心，不想留下任何遗憾。难道这也有错吗？

——————————————————————

Sally真的什么都不想管、什么都不想理。现在的她只是想找个安静的地方，一个没有人打扰的地方。她漫无目的地跑向无人的长廊，希望可以甩掉身后的龙雅，可是龙雅并没有打算放过她。

“Sally ! Sally!! ”龙雅用右手紧紧按着自己的右下腹，咬牙忍着阵阵疼痛。他顾不了那么多，只想马上追上 Sally 跟她解释清楚。

Sally当然知道龙雅在追她，就因为这样她更不容许自己停下脚步。她不知道应该怎样去面对龙雅。心太乱了！思绪也太混乱了！龙雅也变得不像是她认识的那个龙雅了。

前几天才骗了她的人，此刻被撞见和别的女人在酒店拥吻。这样的男人真的还值得她信任吗？  
Sally真的不想再去思考，谁对谁错此刻已经不再重要。她只想逃，远远的逃离龙雅。

“Sally! 我求妳了，快停下！我们需要谈一谈！”前方的人儿跑得很快，龙雅在后头追得吃力。才不过片刻时间，龙雅就已经疼得满头大汗、气喘吁吁。终于，来到了长廊的尽头。龙雅这才想松了一口气。怎么知道 Sally这小妮子倒跑进了紧急逃生门？！瞟了一眼逃生门的自动型门锁，龙雅心道不妙。但一望着跑远的Sally，龙雅认命地追了上去。

推开门，映入眼帘的那一阶一阶的楼梯让龙雅忍不住冒起冷汗来。龙雅禁不住低喃道：“Sally，妳该不会是知道我有伤在身，存心想玩死我吧？”

龙雅真的觉得自己的体力已经到了尽头了。他竭力地握着楼梯那的握把休息喘口气，那冷汗涔涔的样子看起来好生狼狈。在龙雅没有注意到的同时，身后方的门慢慢的合上，然后自动锁上了。

“Sally ,事情不是妳想的那样，冷静点听我解释好吗？”

一来到楼梯口处，Sally终于不跑了。里头的灯光看起来有些昏暗，Sally不自觉感到有些害怕。最近的她特别害怕黑夜的到来。

“不好、我不想听！”Sally站在楼梯口，用双手捂着耳朵，转过身背对着龙雅，仿佛这样就能够隔绝龙雅的声音。她知道这么做，跟龙雅闹别扭真的很幼稚。但是她真的控制不了自己，她的心好乱，这几天不断地猜忌猜疑就快把她逼疯了！

看Sally不再继续跑掉，龙雅缓缓地走向她，然后动作轻柔地张开双臂抱着 Sally。Sally身体一颤，浑身不自在地想要逃离龙雅的怀抱。“放开我……别碰我。”Sally 冷漠无情的语气把周围的温度都降至冰点，连同龙雅的心仿佛都快被冻伤一样。Sally的挣扎让龙雅感到伤处的痛楚越来越强烈，但龙雅宁愿选择忽视。现在眼里心里能看见的，只有Sally而已。

“她就是宫崎雪吧！长得挺标致的，你回去找她啊！你过来追我做什么？放开我……！”

“求妳听我解释。Sally，我跟她真的没什么……”

“我不想听，也不想知道。”Sally使劲地想挣脱出龙雅的怀抱，可是她却不知道这带给龙雅多大的身体负担。龙雅咬牙将痛苦忍了下来，粗重的喘息声夹带着丝丝痛楚。

“Sally，冷静下来好不好…？”龙雅有千言万语想要和Sally说，却发现此刻连说话都变得困难。

冷静？敢情你越前龙雅现在是嫌我不够冷静？！Sally 一想到龙雅这连续几天谎话连篇，现在还和那个叫宫崎雪的女生纠缠不清，心里的气就不打一处来。Sally真的觉得自己很不理智，可是她也不想管了，什么都不想管了！

Sally颤抖地握紧双拳，语气冰冷的说道：“越前龙雅，放开我。”

龙雅心头一紧。Sally从来都没有这么连名带姓地叫过他，这表示此刻她真的很生气吧！  
这么冷冰冰的语气，丝毫没有半点余温。

不禁让龙雅回想起初次见到的 Sally。那时候在美国街头网球场的 Sally，也是这么一副冰冷的模样，俨然就是个冰山美人。可是认识了以后，Sally的一举一动，都让龙雅觉得很温暖。  
龙雅一时恍神。他是花了多少的时间和精力才让 Sally打破心中的冰层，现在的他们难道又回到了原点吗？

“我叫你放开我！快放手，要不然我一定让你后悔！”

“要是我放手了，我才会后悔。”龙雅说什么也不肯松手。这样冷冰冰的Sally，让龙雅看得好心疼。

“你再不放手，就别怪我不客气了！我真的会动手的！”Sally的语气不像是开玩笑。

龙雅知道Sally是很认真地作出预告，可是他真的不想就这么放开怀里的人儿。Sally气急，看到这样子的龙雅让她好生气。“我是认真的！要是你再不放手，我真的会动手的！”

“我知道。”龙雅那种无所谓的语气听进 Sally 的耳里，让她更觉得心烦意乱。

Sally死命地继续挣扎，龙雅就抱得越紧。最后，Sally索性把心一横。她紧握着拳头，用手肘之处狠狠地打向身后的龙雅。如果可以选择，Sally真的不想对龙雅动手。现在无计可施之下，Sally只好出手，但是她还是保留了些气力，并没有使出全力。她只是想给龙雅一个教训，让他放开手，并不是真正想伤害龙雅。

以龙雅的身手绝对没问题的。  
Sally知道龙雅一定闪避得掉。对，一定闪得掉。

可惜Sally不知道，龙雅此刻有伤在身。不管怎么说，Sally终究还是学过防身之术。那力道也并不算小，就这样不偏不倚地打中龙雅的右下腹。那一瞬间，伤口的痛楚一下子就加剧蔓延开来。虽然早有心理准备，但毫无防备的龙雅结结实实地挨了那一下，怎么可能安然无事。

“呃…啊…！”龙雅忍不住痛呼出声，无力地松开双手跪倒在地。

Sally 见状愣了一愣。怎么会？龙雅明明闪得掉的，自己的动作不算快，为什么龙雅不躲开？可是就算闪避不了，也不至于痛成这副模样吧？

Sally心中的疑问不断地扩大。龙雅的脸上表情看起来痛苦至极，不像是伪装出来的。这一刻，Sally发现她好像不怎么气了。心中的某处只剩下阵阵的心疼和不舍。“龙雅？你有没有怎样？”Sally蹲下身子，赶紧察看龙雅的伤势。

见龙雅一直按着右下腹，Sally动作轻柔地想拉开龙雅的手，替他看看是否有伤到哪里。可是就在Sally的手触碰到龙雅的手时，龙雅反手一握，厚实的大掌毫无预警地将Sally的手牢牢扣住。

“妳果然还是担心我的，对不对？”看着Sally担忧的神情，龙雅露出虚弱的微笑，感觉伤口好像不怎么疼了。

Sally怔了怔。“你该不会是假装的吧？”

“嗯……怎么样？我的演技不错吧！”龙雅的嘴上这么说，不过额上布满的汗珠让他的脸色更显苍白。

Sally微微皱眉。横看竖看，龙雅的样子确实有些古怪。看龙雅也不像装的啊！“我…是不是真的打疼你了…？”Sally弱弱地问道。

龙雅闻言再次笑了。他伸出左手摸摸Sally的头，轻声回答。“就算真的被妳打死，也是我自己活该。能死在妳怀里的话，我也一定死而无憾了。”

“你不要乱说话！”听到龙雅胡言乱语，Sally就觉得有些生气。

龙雅疲惫的眨了眨眼，在Sally的搀扶下站起身子，然后走到楼梯口那坐了下来。Sally一想到龙雅这几天一直欺骗自己，心里头就闷闷的，不自觉又感到有些生气。Sally接着走回入口处，想要打开门离开，怎么知道门竟然反锁了。Sally尝试了几次都徒劳无功，她开始有些着急。

这时，龙雅淡定的声音在耳边响起。“不用试了，这门是会自动上锁的。”

“你的意思是……我们被困在这里了？”听到龙雅的解释，Sally难以置信地睁大双眸。


	56. 心的形状

龙雅看着一脸错愕的Sally一眼，不自觉露出憨憨的笑脸。Sally沉默半晌，绞尽脑汁想要找出离开这里的方法。这种时候和龙雅一起被困在这种地方，真的感觉不是一般的尴尬。她站在楼梯口，面无表情地扶着楼梯的扶手，然后抬头望了楼上一眼。接着又低头研究了楼下好一阵子，也不知道在想些什么。

龙雅见状扬起嘴角，勾起一抹玩味十足的笑容。他当然知道 Sally 想干什么。楼梯口的灯光看起来有些昏暗，Sally犹豫了一会儿，还是决定碰一碰运气。只见Sally径自跑上了楼上。而龙雅则静静地坐在楼梯口处休息，听着 Sally的脚步声由近至远。不到一分钟，一阵急促的脚步声在耳边响起，感觉越来越靠近龙雅。龙雅没有抬头，表现淡定的他不禁摇头失笑。直到感觉身后站了一个人影，龙雅没有回头的开口说道：“别白费力气了，先坐下来休息吧！”

Sally没有回答龙雅，不死心的她又再次越过龙雅的身边，朝着楼下的目标迈进。龙雅无奈地摇头叹气，实在拿 Sally没辙。大约一分钟后，Sally郁闷地又回到了原地。龙雅看着 Sally，脸上的笑容有些欠扁，也有些苍白。Sally重重地呼出一口气，最后终于安静地在龙雅的身边坐了下来。这种时候保持沉默还挺尴尬的。

龙雅问：“妳刚才在散步啊？”

“门没开。”Sally平淡的语气里没有高低起伏。面无表情的她故意把脸偏向右边，宁愿盯着墙壁选择性的避开龙雅。

龙雅再次明知故问道：“什么门没开？”

这样的龙雅真的很欠扁。Sally这次猛然转过头，娇蛮地瞪了龙雅一眼。“我现在心情超级不好，你最好别惹我。”

龙雅轻轻地勾起嘴角一方，那淡淡的笑容里却夹带着一丝丝痛苦。龙雅一语双关地真挚道歉。“对不起。”

Sally怔怔地看着龙雅，轻声说道：“和你失去联络我为你担心、我为你说的谎话胡思乱想、甚至最后还看到你和她……”说到最后Sally住了口。龙雅和宫崎雪拥抱在一块儿的画面闪过脑海。感到心中一阵抽痛，Sally红着眼眶再次别过脸。

龙雅靠着身后的楼梯铁栏，慢慢地伸出自己的右手，接着动作轻柔地摸摸Sally 的头。龙雅柔声说道：“对不起…对不起…对不起……”

Sally听到龙雅这一声声的道歉，在眼眶中打转的眼泪不争气地夺眶而出。她微微仰着脸庞，不想让龙雅看到她这副狼狈的模样。

龙雅浅声问道：“就这么不信任我吗？”  
这简练的一句话直接命中死穴。

Sally的身子一僵，她轻咬唇瓣，对这指控哑口无言。她无法为自己辩驳，因为她知道，自己确实如龙雅所说的一样。她一开始也一直相信着龙雅，就连发现龙雅的谎言，她也一直为龙雅担心。可是在见到宫崎雪抱着龙雅吻他的那一刻，所有的信任都被瓦解了。

Sally转过身子面对龙雅，不再选择逃避。“对不起，我…我知道我很不理智，可是我…我真的很怕…我好怕…我的心好乱……”有些话Sally不曾说出口，她害怕担心的事情太多了。联系不到龙雅，她担心龙雅会出事。联络到龙雅，发现了那一连串的谎言，她更害怕龙雅是不是遇上了什么危险的事情。可是最后来到英国，看到龙雅和宫崎雪俩人的亲昵态度，还有宫崎雪主动献吻。

Sally心里连日来受的委屈一次过爆发。“我真的觉得自己像个傻瓜一样。我这几天一直在担心你，我好怕你会不会遇到什么危险。我一直相信着你，就算是在你说了那么多谎言之后，我还是相信你、担心你。我尝试相信你，可是最后我却看到你和她拥吻！”Sally说着说着，泪水早已不自觉地滑落。

龙雅心情平静，轻声回答道：“既然想要相信我，为什么不坚持到最后？”

“我……”Sally无力反驳。

龙雅微微一笑，温柔的伸出手替Sally拭去脸颊上那未干的泪痕。“真是个傻瓜呢！好傻好傻。”

脸上传来一阵凉意，Sally只感觉龙雅的手有些冰凉，不过她并不以为意。“我才不是傻瓜！”有气无力的回话。

“依我看嘛~根本就是大傻瓜一个。妳这笨脑袋怎么能胡乱给我添加罪名啊？我可真的挺冤枉的，平白无故就被冠上劈腿的花名。”龙雅笑着说话，底气却稍嫌不足，还不时喘了几口粗气。

“我才没有冤枉你，我亲眼看见她吻你！”

“吻我哪里？这里？是这里？还是这里…？”龙雅用修长的手指点了点Sally的脸颊、额头还有那小巧的红唇。最后龙雅的右手食指定格在Sally的唇瓣上。

Sally不满地嘟起小嘴，瞪了龙雅一眼。龙雅不介意的扬起笑容，不过那疲惫的双眼看起来有些无神。Sally下意识地静静观察龙雅，这才发现龙雅的额头上布满细细的汗珠，没有血色的嘴唇和脸庞看起来也异常苍白。这时Sally也注意到龙雅始终按着自己右下腹的左手，她赶紧拉开龙雅抵在自己唇瓣上的手。Sally试探性地问道：“你是不是哪里不舒服啊？”

龙雅轻轻摇头，接着自顾自地说道：“我知道我不应该骗妳，对不起。妳男朋友我是个万人迷，像宫崎雪这种主动送上门的女孩子，妳不就早已司空见惯了吗？”

Sally闻言闷闷不乐地小声嘀咕。“习惯是一回事，亲眼见到她吻你又是另外一回事。我自认我小家子气，天生就是个醋坛子不行啊？”

龙雅发出浅笑，虚弱的扬起一抹笑意。“真是个傻瓜啊！看来我家的小公主真的很在乎我呢……”

“谁是你家的啊？！”Sally不满地撇撇嘴。

龙雅伸手摸摸Sally的俏脸，那深情的眼神此刻看起来有些迷离。他低声说道：“如果能顺利活着一起离开这里，我发誓以后再也不会欺骗妳。不管发生什么事……都不会再骗妳……”

Sally不明白龙雅话中的含义，她隐约察觉有些不对劲。“龙雅，你怎么了？不要一直说这种奇怪的话！”

龙雅再次扬起虚弱苍白的笑容。“记住我的话，就算以后少了让妳依靠的我，也要坚强的活着，答应我。”

Sally听了龙雅的话心下一惊，不禁脱口而出道：“你该不会是想要和我分手吧？”

龙雅哑然失笑。“傻瓜。”

“难道不是吗？那你干嘛一直说这种让人摸不着头脑的话！”

龙雅闭眼重重的呼出一口长气，那古怪的神情看起来像是在隐忍什么巨大痛苦似的。几秒钟后，龙雅缓缓睁开眼。

Sally一脸担忧地盯着龙雅。“雅，你到底怎么了？是不是哪里痛？还是我刚才真的打伤你了？”

“我的小公主……”

“嗯？”

“这几天，我真的不是故意要欺骗妳的。请妳原谅我，好吗？”

“先别说这个了。你到底觉得怎样啊？怎么一直冒冷汗？”Sally拨开龙雅前额的刘海，用手替龙雅擦掉不断冒出来的汗珠子。

龙雅近距离看着 Sally的容颜，嘴角再次浮现醉人的微笑。见到Sally这么关心自己，龙雅知道Sally 真的很爱他。“如果我们还有以后……不许妳再像这次这样轻易动摇对我的信任……”

“你在胡说什么？”Sally问。

“答应我好不好，找个妳爱他，他也爱妳的人……好好的活着……”龙雅咬牙低头的喘着粗气。

Sally有些慌了，总觉得这样子的龙雅太不正常了。“雅，你到底怎么了？龙雅！”

龙雅没有回答Sally，继续说道：“打个电话给Jeremy和Wolf他们吧！让他们来救妳出去。”

Sally不明所以的看着龙雅。“救我出去？那你呢？你说错了，应该是救‘我们’出去，这才对吧！”

龙雅坦然地露出微笑，尔后缓缓回答。“没说错……也许，我根本撑不到那个时候。”

“你这话什么意思？不要乱说这种话来吓我！”Sally心里一阵慌乱，被龙雅的话搅和得心情乱糟糟的。Sally的心中乱成一团，见龙雅一直用手捂着自己的右下腹，Sally有种不祥的预感。Sally伸手拉开龙雅的手，怎料结果却让Sally当场怔在原地。Sally 大惊失色地睁大眼眸，颤着嘴唇一时无语。因为她看到龙雅原本按着右下腹的左手满是鲜血，而龙雅穿着的黑色体恤也沾有温热的粘稠液体。

Sally 被吓得震惊地说不出话来，龙雅却平静的开口了。微笑的轻松语气，虽然虚弱无力，却依旧不改玩笑本色。“很抱歉……让妳看到我这副模样……很糟糕对吧？”

“这到底怎么一回事？！”Sally急忙将龙雅的衣服拉高，却看到龙雅的腹部缠绕着被鲜血染红的纱布。

龙雅用尽全力扬起苦涩的笑容。“看样子情况……挺严重的，应该是伤口裂开了吧……Wolf 和Jeremy一定会…会在耳边叨念不停的……”右下腹的伤根本就没好，刚才追着Sally那样跑，又被Sally打了伤上加伤，伤口不撕裂才怪！

“你还有心情说笑？！你现在觉得怎么样？很疼对不对？你是什么时候受的伤？这到底是怎么一回事啊？雅，我该怎么办？”Sally六神无主地喃喃自语，她紧张得不知道该如何是好。

反观龙雅这当事人倒是显得冷静多了。“嘘……没事…听我的，打个电话……给那两个家伙。”

对、得赶紧打电话搬救兵。Sally听从龙雅的指示，二话不说立刻打电话给 Jeremy他们。不过刚才在追逐的过程中，他们也没留意到这里是属于饭店哪个部分的楼梯间。Jeremy和Wolf 自然也得花一些时间才能过来这里。被迫呆在这里等待救援的龙雅和 Sally，坐在楼梯口的角落处休息。此刻的龙雅脸上如死灰般没有表情；Sally则一脸担忧地注视着龙雅。

“是枪伤……前天被Arnold手下打伤的。”龙雅缓缓道来。

Sally又气又急地叫骂道：“你明明知道自己的身体情况，干嘛刚才还一直追着我不放！”

龙雅一副理所当然的口吻。“谁让妳…一直跑…我就只好追着妳啊……”

“你！”Sally很想骂醒龙雅，却发现对着这样虚弱的龙雅，自己真的完完全全狠不下心来。

“小公主，妳知道我的心的形状……是什么吗？”

“你说什么？”

龙雅微微一笑。“我心的形状…是妳的名字……妳能了解这话的意义吧？”

Sally当然知道，所以最后所有叫骂的话语都自动转换成关心担忧的话。“你现在觉得怎样？有没有好一些？”Sally着急得红了眼眶，声音也哽咽了。龙雅见状，胸口只觉得一阵阵的疼痛。

“不许哭…我会心疼的……”龙雅天不怕、地不怕，最怕的却是无意间惹哭最心爱的人。

“所以你是因为受了伤，不想我们担心才隐瞒实情不让我们知道的……对不对？”

“说对了一半。”龙雅不想欺骗Sally，但是另一半的事实却没有打算告知Sally。

Sally还想追究，可却被龙雅的话打断了。“好冷…头也好晕……”

Sally心头一紧，想也没想的就让龙雅躺在自己的怀里。龙雅微笑，心满意足地枕在 Sally纤细的臂弯。“我…有点累了……好想睡一会儿……”龙雅仰着头看着Sally。因为失血的关系，视线也渐渐变得模糊不清。

Sally说：“雅别睡，我们来聊聊天好不好？”

“可我没力气…真的好累……”龙雅睁开眼，眼神却失了焦距。

Sally故作镇定地强颜欢笑。“那…让我说话，你听就好。总之不能睡着，我会生气的。”

“嗯。”龙雅轻声回应。

Sally看着龙雅，开始说道：“雅，我真的很爱你。”

没想到Sally的第一句话就是这个，龙雅抬眸静静地看着Sally。“所以你不能有事，要是你丢下我，那我怎么办？”

龙雅依旧不语。Sally继续说：“叔叔、阿姨和龙马他们都很需要你，所以你不可以出事。”

龙雅虚弱的回答。“不要把我的事…告诉他们…我不想他们担心……”

“就像你选择隐瞒我，宁愿欺骗我？”Sally真的很不喜欢那种被人骗的感觉。但她突然觉得自己好坏，龙雅这么保护她，她却无意间伤害了龙雅。龙雅没有搭话，Sally又接着问道：“你怎么会突然和宫崎雪来英国？到底是为了什么事？”

龙雅沉默了半晌后依旧不说话，Sally不知道龙雅是不想回答还是真的太累了，或许两种可能性都有。四周都好安静，令人难受的沉默。龙雅右下腹的伤口流血不止，龙雅的左手紧紧地捂着伤口，Sally也将自己的手放在龙雅的左手手背上。龙雅和Sally的右手牵在一块儿，一冷一热的温度形成强烈对比。Sally低头却看见龙雅皱着眉头，紧闭着双眼。Sally颤声问道：“雅…你睡了吗？”

过了好久、好久，龙雅才慢三拍地给于回应。“还没……”

闻言，Sally眼中含泪笑了。楼梯间的灯光昏暗，高处的那一扇窗外的景色也已经暗了下来。  
“Jeremy和Wolf他们动作好慢呢。”无助的Sally突然有种想哭的冲动。

龙雅柔声安慰，声音却低不可闻。“乖…别怕，不许哭……”

“雅，我答应你。以后不管发生什么事，都不会再怀疑你。我发誓以后一定会一直相信你，无论发生什么事都不会像今天这样逃离你。”

“知道自己错了吧…那还不快…送上几个香吻…来陪罪……”龙雅艰难地从嘴里吐出这句话，痛苦的神情好像也舒缓了不少。

“都什么时候了你还在开这种玩笑！”Sally真的拿龙雅没辙。

被Sally这么一吼，龙雅顿时安静了下来。龙雅不明意喻的眼神盯着Sally瞧，苍白脸庞那眼中闪烁的异样光芒到底是什么……

“对不起…我只是…唔…”所有的话被淹没在突如其来的吻中。

龙雅不顾自己的伤势，勉强稳住自己的身子，抬头吻住Sally的唇瓣。没有激烈的热吻，有的只是深情和代表着来不及说出口的千言万语。过了片刻，一吻结束。龙雅虚弱苍白的脸上，无力地牵起嘴角。那毫无血色的笑容，却显得异常耀眼。“永远…都别忘记…我有多么的…爱…妳……”尾音才刚落下，伴随而来的是Sally的惊呼声。

“龙雅…！！”Sally双手紧紧的抱着龙雅，不停地唤着龙雅的名字。“龙…雅…雅…快醒来…龙雅……”可惜怀里的人却沉沉的睡去没有任何回应。怎么可以这样？“你不可以这样对我，你一定要撑住！雅……”如果下一秒我将会失去你，就请死神把我的生命也一并了结。

没有你的日子，我该如何生存下去。


	57. 双面刃

Sally静静地坐在床边，凝视着龙雅苍白的面容。心中的某处空荡荡，孤寂的感觉挥之不去。“他…应该不会有事吧？”Sally面无表情的轻声问，没有上下起伏的平淡语气让人猜不透她此刻的想法。

站在Sally身后的Wolf如实回答。“伤口发炎裂开，要是今晚高烧一直不退的话，情况确实不怎么乐观。”

Sally听了Wolf的话，感觉原本就降温的心越来越冷了。同样身在房间里的Jeremy适时地出声安慰。“放心吧，龙雅这小子命硬得很，一定不会有事的。”

这是哪门子的安慰话？Wolf无声的送了一记白眼给Jeremy。

Sally没有说话，只是一定保持缄默的盯着龙雅昏睡的容颜。这样虚弱沉静的龙雅，还真是让人看得好不习惯哪。起来啊，龙雅……Sally静静地坐着，看着龙雅的睡颜发着呆，将自己困在回忆的漩涡中。

她想起了第一次见到龙雅的时候，第一次和龙雅一起打球，第一次和龙雅一起斗嘴，第一次和龙雅一起吃饭，第一次和龙雅一起……原来，他们俩在一起真的经历了好多事情。

Jeremy好言相劝。“Sally，不如先去休息吧！”

“我没事。”Sally当然知道Jeremy是为自己好，但是此刻她更想呆在龙雅身边。

见Jeremy还想要多说些什么，Wolf却抬手阻止，示意Jeremy留些空间给Sally。或许，在这种时刻，无声总是胜过有声。Jeremy和Wolf慢慢地走出房间，这才刚刚合上门，在外等候多时的宫崎雪和Ivan就凑了上来。

“他没事了吧？”宫崎雪急切地问道。Jeremy微微摇摇头，那沉重的表情足以说明一切。宫崎雪感觉自己的心跳疯狂加速，连呼吸都变得异常困难。她哑声询问。“情况很糟糕？”

Wolf面无表情地回答。“伤口发炎裂开，妳说呢？”

宫崎雪双脚瘫软无力的后退几步，悔恨交加的眼神里尽是复杂难懂的情绪。如果当时她没有冲动吻龙雅的话，这一切的意外都不会发生了。现在龙雅的伤势加剧，自己这个罪魁祸首，该如何是好？

“妳、龙雅和Sally之间到底发生什么事？为什么龙雅会和Sally追逐，还会被困在楼梯口？”Jeremy语气严肃的追问，毕竟现在躺在病床上的是自己的死党，总不能连个理由都没搞清楚吧？

“对不起…我不是故意的……”宫崎雪语气诚恳地道歉。

Wolf也忍不住火爆的斥责，但他刻意压低声量不想让房里的 Sally听到。“到底是怎么一回事？妳最好给我们说清楚。”

Ivan见到大伙儿一副兴师问罪的姿态在责问宫崎雪，心中也很不是滋味，他立刻将宫崎雪护在身后，阻隔了宫崎雪和Wolf他们之间的距离。

“喂！你们凭什么对小雪大小声！刚才Sally不是说了吗？龙雅是为了追她，两人才会被困在楼梯口的。而龙雅的伤势加剧，也是Sally自己打伤的啊！”

“你这么说摆明把所有过错推到Sally身上！如果不是发生了什么事情，Sally干嘛要跑啊？我们只想弄清楚在龙雅追Sally前发生了什么事情而已。”Wolf 瞪着宫崎雪和Ivan。

宫崎雪死命的拉住Ivan，不让他再继续与Jeremy他们起争执。“好了，别再说了！Ivan，我求你别说了！”

“我们没兴趣和你们吵架。宫崎雪，妳只要交待好事情的来龙去脉就行了！”一向来是好脾气的Jeremy也忍不住发火了。

“小雪没有必要跟你们交待什么！龙雅现在会躺在里面根本就和小雪没关系！他们小两口吵架闹别扭，现在出事了，干嘛要牵扯到小雪！”Ivan不甘示弱的反驳。

宫崎雪忍无可忍地怒喊道：“Ivan，别说了。你们别再吵了好不好！”耳边的吵杂声让她原本烦躁的心更是搅和成一团。这时，房门却打开了。

“够了，你们别吵了。全是我的错，不关宫崎雪的事情。”Sally平静的语气听起来几近冷淡。

“看吧，早说过不关小雪的事了！”Ivan怒气冲冲的昂首叫骂。

Wolf和Jeremy面面相觑，最后视线都停留在 Sally身上。宫崎雪怔怔地看着Sally，一时之间也不知道该说什么好。

“Sally，龙雅的事，妳别全都往自己身上揽。”Jeremy心疼地柔声劝说。他一直都把Sally 当作自己的亲妹妹般疼爱，所以他了解Sally的个性。这小妮子向来都是个冰公主，就算受了委屈也不曾抱怨过，只把心事藏在心里头。

“Sally，到底发生了什么事？要是受了委屈，妳别静静不出声，全都告诉我们。我们一定为妳出头！”Wolf试探性的提问，尝试让Sally把事情的始末说出来。全部人的目光都盯着Sally，而Sally只是继续保持沉默。宫崎雪重重地叹了口气后，好不容易鼓起勇气想要说出实情，却见Sally开口了。

“Jeremy , Wolf……我知道你们关心我，不过龙雅的事真的和宫崎雪没关系。所以希望你们不要再怪她，要怪就只能怪我好了。”如果当时她肯心平气和的和龙雅把话说清楚，那龙雅就不会不顾自己的性命追着自己。如果那时候她能对龙雅有多一点信心和信任，那龙雅也就不会为了跟自己解释而受伤。如果那时她可以冷静下来不要冲动行事，那说不定龙雅就不会伤得那么重了。

Sally的心里真的很不好受，但她冰冷如霜的神情跟平时般无异，只有那双眼眸看上去却多了几分沧桑。Sally面无表情地看着宫崎雪，又看了看Ivan，然后微微欠身，用平缓的语气说道：“抱歉，给你们带来这么多困扰。他们只是想保护我，并不是有意迁怒你们，希望你们不会怪他们。”

宫崎雪闻言忍不住惊呼道：“不、该道歉的人不是妳！对不起，真正要负责的人的其实是我……其实整件事情全都是因我而起！”

“小雪，她都承认是她自己的错了。妳干嘛又争着负责任？！”护友心切的Ivan一头雾水的看着宫崎雪。

“Ivan，你不了解，这件事情真的是我…因为……”宫崎雪心急地跟Ivan解释，可是却又说不出口解释当时的情况。“因为…Sally会生龙雅的气跑掉，是因为我……”我吻了龙雅。

Jeremy和 Wolf静静地观察着Sally和宫崎雪的表情。这种情况真是太古怪了。到底他们三人之间发生了什么事？忽然，Jeremy和Wolf灵光乍现。该不会……

“小雪，到底怎么回事？”Ivan问。宫崎雪看着Ivan，然后又看着Sally，感觉自己真像是哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出。她不禁在心中暗骂自己的懦弱，以往自己有话直说的个性何时变得这么扭扭捏捏、婆婆妈妈了。

Sally看了宫崎雪一眼，深深地呼出一口气。“算了，都过去了。现在最重要的是……希望龙雅能撑过这关。”

Sally说完掉头又走进房间，留下呆若木鸡的四人站在原地。Jeremy和Wolf虽然嘴上不说，但其实也猜到个七八成了。这回轮到Ivan 都感觉气氛古怪了。是不是有什么隐情啊？

————————————————————

“什么？！”震耳欲聋的咆哮声响彻整个餐厅。

“喂，小声点啦！你看大家都看过来了。”宫崎雪真想拿针线把Ivan这个大嘴巴给缝起来。

“妳吻了龙雅？！竟然还被Sally撞见？！”Ivan感觉自己的心脏快负荷不来了，这是什么烂真相？

“嗯…不吻都吻了，还能怎样啊？后悔都没用了。”宫崎雪哭丧着脸，心中被愧疚和悔恨所占据。

“这么说，刚才我在楼上那么理直气壮的顶撞那两个大块头都成笑话了。小雪，我刚刚好像还有骂到Sally耶，完了，一定伤了她的心……”Ivan心乱如麻的喃喃低语。

“对不起，我应该跟你说实情的。”宫崎雪态度诚恳地跟Ivan道歉。

“小雪，妳搞错对象了吧？妳应该跟Sally……”

“我当然知道啊！可就是说不出口嘛！”有谁不知道做错事了要认错，可有时候就是开不了口。而且，最重要的事是… 宫崎雪本身都认为自己没有错。爱一个人没有罪，爱情里哪有谁对谁错的？也因为如此，让宫崎雪道歉也太为难她了。

“糟了，看来我也得跟他们道个歉……小雪，妳刚才怎么不早说？”

“都跟你说了，我说不出口啊！”这Ivan到底烦不烦啊？

“问题是，现在越前龙雅他还昏迷不醒。万一他真的熬不过今晚……”

“别胡说! 他一定会没事的，你别乱说话。”宫崎雪狠狠地瞪了Ivan一眼。

Ivan自然不是故意说出这种不吉利的话。“我说‘万一’！妳想想看……”

“Ivan，我心里好难受，现在怎么办？”这种心情就像是做了亏心事一样。

“不如，跟Sally两人坐下来好好把事情说清楚吧？”Ivan提议。

宫崎雪突然问道：“我问你，追求自己的爱情，追求自己的幸福，难道有错吗？”

“没有。”

宫崎雪又问道：“那……爱上一个不该爱的人，难道也有错吗？ ”

“小雪。”Ivan叹了一口气，继续劝说道：“妳认为妳有错吗？”

宫崎雪沉默半晌，然后有气无力的回答。“在爱情里，我的立场并没有错。”

“是吗？那妳为什么要觉得心里难受？”Ivan的一句话惊醒梦中人。宫崎雪看着Ivan，心情瞬间跌落谷底。她终于认清了一个事实。她之所以会感到难受，并不是因为爱上了一个不该爱的人。她会难过，是因为自己的行为，间接的伤害到其他人。

宫崎雪此刻就像是拿着双面利刃，伤害别人的同时，也伤害了自己。一直以来，她都认为自己是最冷静的，也能看清楚所有的事情。可惜她这次真的是太不自量了。龙雅，你可千万不能够有事。因为我还没来得及当着你和Sally的面，说声：对不起。


	58. 破镜重圆

全国大赛的日子倒数第3天。青学众人紧锣密鼓地展开一系列魔鬼式训练。队长手塚终于顺利归来了，可是助教越前龙雅却是从请假至今一直音讯全无。龙马背着网球包，踩着缓慢的步伐走在长廊上。直到来到龙崎教练的专属办公室，他才礼貌的抬手敲门。

“是龙马吗？快进来吧！”龙崎教练的声音一如往常地精神奕奕。

龙马轻手轻脚的推开门，一踏进办公室就见到里头的龙崎教练、手塚和大石。“教练，找我有事吗？”龙马面无表情地发问，心里七上八下的。

龙崎教练、手塚和大石面面相觑，似乎在犹豫着，这事该由谁开口比较好。最后，大石重重地叹了一口气，接着便开口说道：“龙马，其实我们是想问你关于龙雅的事情。”

“什么？”龙马纳闷的歪头发问。

“你也知道我的手伤复发，这次的全国大赛，只怕我无缘参与。庆幸手塚能及时回来，但是以我们队里的水平，想要进军全国大赛恐怕也不是件容易的事。所以……”

龙马看着犹豫不决的大石，也大概猜想到他们的心思了。“所以你们想让我问看龙雅，看他有没有兴趣和我们一起参加全国大赛？”

“龙马，你知道龙雅打算什么时候回来青学吗？”龙崎教练问得小心翼翼。毕竟前几日她才从越前南次郎那里探听到他家大儿子离家后就失去联络的消息，但是现在是为了球队，迫不得已才想再从龙马这里下手问消息的。

“我看，你们还是别指望他了。他那种个性哪会安分地在青学上课？现在你们竟然还想要他打球，想也知道那是一件不可能任务。”

一说到龙雅那家伙，龙马的心里就又气又担心。明明答应自己会在全国大赛回来的人，都过了那么多天了，结果还是像断了线的风筝般消失无踪。说句实话，龙马也不奢望龙雅能准守诺言了。现在的龙马只希望龙雅不要像以前一样玩人间蒸发，就已经是谢天谢地了。

———————————————————————

再次睁开双眼，感受到阳光的温暖温度时，龙雅真的有种以为自己像是睡了一个世纪之久般的错觉。暖暖的早晨阳光透过窗帘的白色薄纱照射进来，让原本昏暗的房间变得明亮，龙雅感觉自己的头脑也渐渐变得清晰了。龙雅尝试移动自己的身子，怎料因昏迷而缺乏运动的四肢僵硬无力，就连动动手指头的小动作，也让龙雅费了不少力气。好不容易终于适应过来，慢慢的恢复意识后，龙雅也开始感受到右下腹传来如被火灼伤般的刺痛感。

当这种痛楚越来越清晰，龙雅的嘴角却泛起淡淡的微笑。因为这种真实的痛，是他还活着的最好证明。龙雅闭上眼，试图缓过这阵难受的痛楚。这时，却听见房门被打开的声音。龙雅不急着睁开眼，继续佯装昏迷的他靠着耳朵，仔细聆听四周围的声响。

“高烧也退了，看样子应该过不久就会清醒的。”是Wolf的声音。

“Sally ，妳这两天都没什么休息到，不然妳先去睡一会儿吧！让我和Wolf来照顾龙雅。”  
嗯……这一听就知道是Jeremy的声音了。

一阵温热的触感从右手传来。龙雅不用想也知道这是谁的手。  
Sally握起龙雅的手。“没关系，我不累。”

“还是我陪妳到楼下吃点东西？”Jeremy不死心地继续劝说。自从龙雅陷入昏迷，Sally就一直不吃不喝的，连说话也惜字如金。要是再这么下去，他们俩还真怕龙雅这小子还没醒过来，Sally就会体力不支病倒了。

“我没事。”因为休息和睡眠时间不足，Sally的声音听起来有些沙哑。

就在两个大男人不知道该如何劝说下去时，却听到了Sally的惊呼声。“啊？！”

“怎么了？”

“龙雅的手，好像动了一下！”Sally一脸惊奇的研究着龙雅的手。

大伙儿闻言都凑了过来，想看看到底是怎么一回事。难道龙雅终于醒过来了？就在Sally专心研究龙雅的手的同时，另一道惊呼声在耳边响起。“嗄？！”

“Jeremy？”

“嗯……没事，我突然觉得肚子饿。我去楼下买点早餐好了。”说着说着，不给Wolf任何的反驳机会，Jeremy连Wolf也一起拉走了。“走，你跟我一起去。”

Sally纳闷地盯着他们两人半晌后，视线再度回到龙雅的身上。真是怪了！他们两人在搞什么飞机啊？默默地观察龙雅的脸色好一会儿，Sally突然灵机一动。总觉得有些地方不对劲。“龙雅？”Sally试探性的叫唤道。“雅？”

龙雅依旧静静地躺着没有任何反应，可就在Sally站起来，准备走出房间时，她的手却被龙雅的手紧紧握着。龙雅缓缓睁开眼，用一种似笑非笑的表情打量着站在床边的Sally。

“早安。”许久没开口说话的龙雅，声音显得格外沙哑。

“你醒了。”平静的语气。

“我睡了多久？”

“都快两天了。你这次真的吓到我了。”Sally坐在床边的椅子上。

“对不起。”龙雅轻声道歉。

“现在有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”Sally柔声问，眼神里尽是隐藏不住的担忧。

“伤口很疼，一直在哑忍呢！”龙雅实话实说。

“对不起。”这次轮到Sally道歉了。

“肚子有点饿呢。”龙雅转移话题，可怜兮兮的模样看起来挺无辜的。

Sally不知从哪儿变来一粒橙色橘子，然后放在了龙雅手上。“哪，赔礼。”

“就这样？好小气噢。”

“不然你还想怎样？”

“不知道。让我想想……”龙雅故作思考状。过了好一会儿，龙雅突然开口道：“以后不准动不动就跟我生气，我会心痛的。”

“作为交换条件，那你……以后也不准再骗我。”Sally认真的神情不容忽视。

“我答应妳。”龙雅点了点头。

“这么爽快？”Sally怀疑的目光瞟向龙雅。

“那当然。那种可能会永远失去妳的痛苦，我可不想再尝试多一次了。”闻言，Sally的眼神黯淡了不少。

“你倒下的那一刻，我真的好怕，好怕永远会失去你……”Sally说着，泪水已经在眼眶里打转。

“傻瓜，我现在不是好好的活着吗？别怕了，有我陪着妳。”龙雅努力挤出一抹虚弱的笑容回应Sally。

看着龙雅终于清醒过来，Sally的心中大石总算是可以放下了。不过有些话，她真的很想问清楚。“雅，我有一些事想问你。如果你不想回答的话也没关系。”

龙雅认真地想了想后，缓缓开口道：“说吧，什么事？”看着Sally犹豫的神情，龙雅微笑鼓励道：“还记得我昏迷之前，跟妳说过什么话吗？以后我们之间不会再有任何秘密，所以妳想问什么就问吧！”

“是关于……宫崎雪的。”

“嗯？”

Sally终于开口道：“就…其实我很想知道，那天，你为什么会和她一起到英国来。”

“哦，是这事儿啊？”龙雅面无表情地看着Sally半晌，Sally见状便强装微笑地转移话题。

“其实我也不是很想知道啦，所以你不想说也没关系。你刚醒来一定很渴吧？我去帮你倒杯温水进来。”语毕，Sally站起身子就要往门的方向走去。

龙雅轻唤道：“小公主。”背对着龙雅的Sally僵在原地。“最初是为了妳，我才会来英国。不过后来，我对宫崎雪的遭遇感同身受，所以就决定帮她了。”

“为了我？”Sally不解地转身看着龙雅。

“对，为了保护妳。宫崎雪找上我时，用妳的家事和背景威胁我，要是不帮她的话，就会公开妳的私事。”事到如今，龙雅已经决定不再隐瞒了。经历这场生死浩劫，龙雅也从中明白了一个道理。有时候人的执著，也不一定是必然的。

“所以全是为了我？”Sally顿时茅塞顿开，终于明白为什么龙雅要一而再、再而三的对自己撒谎。原来最终的真相，自己才是导致龙雅受伤的罪魁祸首。

“你没有必要为我做这么多事。龙雅，我不值得你这么为我付出。”

龙雅看着自责内疚的Sally只觉得心口一阵阵的疼痛，还胜过伤口的痛楚。“过来。”龙雅有气无力地用些许命令的语气道。

Sally呆站在原地，一动也不动的看着龙雅。躺在床上的龙雅望着Sally那足以让他心碎的表情，心痛得就快麻木了。“乖…过来我这。还是你想要我起身，过去拉住妳？”

Sally呆呆地看着龙雅，没有任何的反应。或许自己就是个天生的灾星吧。只要和自己牵扯上关系的人，都会有厄运降临。看着虚弱无力的龙雅一脸病容的躺在床上，Sally的罪恶感就越来越深。在记忆深处的某个回忆片段，涌现在脑海中不断重复播放。

———————————————————————

[妳说！她到底是不是我的亲生女儿！]  
犹如恶魔般的父亲死命的掐着母亲的脖子。

年幼的Sally抱着玩具小熊布偶站在房间门外，瞪大双眸发抖地从没关好的门缝看到这一幕。  
比Sally大很多岁的哥哥-Alex拼命的保护妹妹，将Sally护在自己怀中。

[Sally乖，不要看，快闭上眼睛！]

Sally发着抖，害怕得都忘了哭闹。她只是睁大自己的眼睛，吓得忘了该如何才能闭上自己的双眼。Alex一手抱着Sally，另一只手捂着Sally的眼睛，尝试阻挡她的视线。

[咳咳……]  
母亲涨红着脸呼救，那模样像是随时都快要断气一样。[放开…咳…我……]

发狠起来的父亲，不顾母亲的求饶，用力的将母亲按压在冰冷的墙壁。  
[那赔钱货是不是妳跟那混蛋生的野种！！妳说话啊！再不说话，我就杀死妳！]

[她是…妳的女儿啊……Sally是妳的亲女儿啊……咳咳咳……]

[妳胡说！那为什么刚才Benny那混蛋会说Sally是妳和他生的孩子？臭女人！妳是不是骗了我！] 早已抓狂的父亲激动得青筋暴露，那模样是说不出的可怕。

[那赔钱货一定是妳和他私通生下的。对不对！]

[咳…她真的…是你的女儿啊……咳咳！]   
母亲就这样在父亲的暴力对待下，慢慢的失去意识。

Sally的母亲曾在早年搞婚外情，这是她父母亲心中永远的痛。后来在社工和警方的帮助下，Sally和哥哥Alex都与父母亲进行了DNA亲子鉴定测试。最终结果虽然都证实他们是直属血缘关系的亲人，可是经过那一件事情，父母亲的关系就变得越来越恶劣、越来越疏远。Sally一直将这秘密埋藏心底，因为她逃避地不想承认这些都与自己有关。这是她不曾告诉过任何人的事实，包括龙雅。

———————————————————————

龙雅轻声唤道：“Sally ？”不过陷入回忆漩涡的Sally，只是面无表情地呆立在那儿。龙雅微微地叹了一口气，不顾自己的身体状况，硬是勉强地想要坐起来。原本刚清醒过来，体力根本就还没有恢复。现在这一连串的起身动作，再次拉扯到还未痊愈的伤口。一阵阵无法言喻的痛楚在身体深处叫嚣着，顿时让龙雅疼得冷汗沁沁，但他还是要紧牙关执意地坐起身子。

Sally见状总算将飘远的思绪拉回现实。“龙雅！你起来干嘛？快躺下休息！”

“谁让妳这傻瓜在那里发呆不理我。”龙雅气喘吁吁地隐忍右下腹的阵阵痛楚。

Sally看着面色苍白的龙雅，心中感动得一蹋糊涂，泪水像决了堤般滑落。其实Sally真的不是个爱哭的女孩，她甚至是面部表情都几乎维持在冰点的面瘫。不过这一切在遇到龙雅之后，都慢慢地改变了。

Sally再也压抑不住情绪的痛哭失声。“越前龙雅，难道你是笨蛋吗？你知道自己这么做有多么的危险吗？你怎么可以这样对我！你知道你这样伤害你自己，我的心里有多痛吗？你知不知道啊！你怎么可以这样欺负我…你怎么可以对我这样好……”

Sally这突如其来的哭闹，让龙雅心惊不已。“傻瓜，妳怎么了？妳哭什么？乖…别哭了。”

Sally站在床边，哭得好不伤心。坐在床上的龙雅温柔的伸手轻拍Sally的头，柔声安慰道：“没事了。我的伤势真的好很多了，妳看，我不就好好的坐在这里吗？”

“臭龙雅。混蛋龙雅……你这个笨蛋！呜…你是个笨蛋！”

“好好好，我是个笨蛋。所以妳别哭了。乖，没事了。”龙雅这辈子最怕的就是女人的致命武器–眼泪。更何况现在惹哭的人还是Sally，龙雅只觉得自己真的是笨的无药可救，简直可以一头去撞墙了。

“不要对我这么好。我不值得，不要再为了我伤害你自己了。不要对我好……龙雅你这个笨蛋！”Sally哭得梨花带泪的脸庞看起来让人心生怜惜。

龙雅艰难的站起身子，然后将Sally拥进自己的怀中。Sally靠着龙雅宽厚的肩膀，心情终于慢慢的得到舒缓。有时候，人总是奇怪的生物。感性的时候，就算是一点点小小的感动，也能让人轻易的掉泪。而此刻的Sally 刚刚回忆起儿童时期的心灵创伤，加上看到这么关心保护自己的龙雅，这种感动的心情真的让Sally觉得好想哭。真的好想好想就这样放肆的大哭一场，把累积在心中已久的所有情绪都释放出来。这种被人默默守护的感觉真的好温暖。

过了一会儿，待Sally终于不再哭泣时，龙雅的心情总算也慢慢的转好。“觉得好些了吗？”龙雅放开Sally，担忧的神情毫不隐瞒地写在脸上。

Sally抬头看着龙雅，哑声说道：“对不起，吓到你了。”

龙雅脸上柔和的笑容让Sally觉得很窝心，他轻轻摇头，说道：“嗯，还真是个爱哭的傻瓜呢。怎样？哭饱了没？”

Sally用手拭去脸上残余的泪水，深深地吸了一口气后，心情也平复了。她恢复常态看着龙雅，一句话也不说，只是静静的盯着龙雅看。雨过天晴，总会出现彩虹。被泪水洗礼过的双眼，看以后的岁月也会更清晰吧！

龙雅静默地观察了Sally好一阵子，然后开口问道：“刚才……妳在哭什么啊？”

“没什么。”

“该不会是太感动了吧！”龙雅用手指将Sally散落脸庞的几缕发丝勾去耳朵后面。Sally没有搭话，似有若无的点了点头。龙雅见状笑了。

“龙雅，答应我。以后不准你再做出会伤害自己的行为。不要再为了我，而受到任何伤害，好不好？”Sally真挚的眼眸里闪动的泪光，让她的双眼看起来更显光彩。

“为了妳，我不会有事的。”龙雅修长的手指轻轻划过Sally的脸颊。

“要是你再做那么危险的事，我看不如……我们现在就分开好了。”Sally冷漠的表情看不出一丝情绪。

“怎么了？又在说什么傻话？”龙雅微微皱眉，疲惫的眼睛看起来有些无神，毫无血色面容更显苍白。

“也许我根本就不配拥有幸福，所以我不想伤害任何人。”Sally与龙雅四目交接，毫无畏惧的迎上龙雅的目光。龙雅静静地看着Sally，不明白为何她突然说出这种话。Sally继续说道：“这些都跟宫崎雪或其他人无关，只不过是我自己认为……我们的个性根本就不合适，在一起的话，以后迟早是会分开的。经过这些日子发生的事情，我真的累了。龙雅，我们分手吧。”

龙雅越是对自己好，Sally就更加想要逃避。这只是Sally的一层保护色，避免自己受到更深的伤害。所以在所有伤害形成之前，就远远的逃开，也只有这样才能保护好自己，也不再拖累其他人。

沉默了半晌，空气中的温度仿佛也降至冰点。明明是早晨，可是却感受不到任何温暖。“就这么喜欢把我推开吗？”龙雅问。

“我并不适合你。”Sally轻声回答。“我没办法百分之百付出真心，我没办法完完全全爱上一个人，我没办法毫不犹豫地完全相信一个人，我不值得你为我付出这么多。这些理由应该足够了吧！”

“都是妳的真心话？”龙雅的心情变得异常复杂。

“嗯。更重要的是在你的身上，我根本感觉不到任何安全感。”Sally故意说出狠话，她昂首面无表情地看着龙雅，可是心却痛得揪成一团。

“是这样吗？”龙雅仔细的观察着Sally的一举一动，费力地想从中看出什么端倪。

龙雅太了解Sally的个性了，只怕现在的Sally一心想要把自己推开，全是因为害怕若是感情太好，以后分开的话双方会受到更大伤害。而龙雅也知道，Sally 最担心的莫过于，危险发生时，自己会奋不顾身的保护她。就像这次一样，明明是想保护，可后来受伤了，最伤心的人还是Sally。

“你刚刚醒来，还是先躺回床上休息吧。我先出去了。”

看着想要逃开的Sally，龙雅不死心的想继续劝说。“Sally。”

“够了！龙雅，我不想伤害任何人，尤其是你。我这种奇怪的个性，应该比较适合维持单身。”Sally扬起一抹苦笑，继续说道：“其实我真的比较喜欢自己一个人生活。那是真的，至少不会伤害其他人。就像我爸妈他们的事情一样，我不想伤害你……”

听了Sally说了这么多话，龙雅终于恍然大悟。“我明白了，全都是因为你爸妈的事？那根本不是妳的错。Sally……”

“我爸妈的事，就像一面镜子。那只是一个导火线。而真正让我做这个决定的原因，是因为你。龙雅，因为我真的不值得你去付出。就像宫崎雪这件事，我真的没办法完全信任你。这在爱情里面，真的很糟糕对吧？我是个很不称职的女友，所以放下我，好吗？”

“Sally，勇敢的踏出一步，好不好？我会一直陪着妳，一起走下去。尝试相信我，勇敢的去爱，好吗？不要顾虑太多。”

“我真的没有信心，能不能达到你的要求，做一个完全信任你、爱你的女朋友……”

龙雅露出宽心的微笑。“做我女朋友哪需要妳说的要求？其实我的要求简单得很，妳也一定做得到。因为妳就是妳，做回妳自己就好，用不着为了任何人改变。而我爱的，也是妳而已。”

有时候Sally真的很讨厌自己的个性。面对爱情时，那优柔寡断的性格真的很讨人厌。明明想爱却不敢爱，明明想靠近却又像只刺猬防备着。结果伤害了自己，也伤害了别人。或许这是一个新的机会。只要踏出一步，再勇敢一点点。 

龙雅伸出自己的手，用眼神示意Sally牵住。Sally没有任何表态，只是静静的看着。过了片刻，然后终于默许的轻轻点了点头。点头的意思代表着一段重新展开的情缘。经过波折再次牵在一块儿的手，绝不会轻易的松开。龙雅拿起刚才Sally递给自己的橘子，接着摊开Sally手，放在她的右手掌心上。

“这世上不会有永恒不变的事物，爱情也一样。但是，我越前龙雅今天许给妳一个承诺。我不懂我们的爱情能否长久，但是我保证一定用真心经营，至少不留下任何遗憾。”

Sally再次点点头，握紧手中的橘子。“我想尝试多一次，就像以前一样，毫不保留的信任你。可以吧…？”

“我们之间不再有任何秘密。”龙雅给予保证。

“不管喜怒哀乐都一起分享。” Sally的嘴角终于上扬，形成完美的弧度。

龙雅也笑了，他屈指拭去Sally脸上残留的泪痕。“不准再哭了，傻瓜。我会心疼的。”

Sally动作轻柔的抱着龙雅，躺靠在龙雅的臂弯里，感觉所有的困难都好像消失不见了。龙雅嗅着Sally的发香，脸上洋溢着幸福的神采。

“妳可以完完全全的相信我。我发誓从今以后绝对不会欺负妳。”龙雅在Sally的耳朵旁轻声低语。  
以后的路，都要一起结伴走下去。


	59. 被遗忘的约定

越前家大宅，一如既往的平静。  
全国大赛将在今天正式开打！

“爸、妈，我出门了。”龙马穿着青学校队制服，身后背着一个网球包，出门前还不忘伸手拉一拉头顶上的帽子。

“加油啊！”竹内伦子一脸自豪的看着自家儿子。

卡尔宾这只小猫摇了摇毛茸茸的短尾巴，就好像是在鼓励龙马一样。  
“喵～”在猫的世界里，这叫声或许能被解读成‘加油’的意思。

越前南次郎看着龙马潇洒的背影，嘴角扬起意喻不明的浅笑。现在龙马的实力究竟到什么程度，这世上恐怕没有人比越前南次郎更清楚了。作为龙马的启蒙老师，龙马一直都生活在南次郎的庇佑之下。不仅如此，就连龙马的球技几乎都是从南次郎那模仿过来的。越前南次郎忍不住感叹。虽然不尽然全是瞎蒙过关，但今日你有这样的成就，还真得感谢幸运女神的眷顾。

龙马踩着坚毅的步伐，笔直的朝着桃城武走去。心中却始终惦记着某件事。  
那家伙……到现在还是音讯全无。

————————————————————

万众瞩目的全国大赛，设施完善的会场挤满了人潮。  
人山人海的体育馆座无虚席，这种场合美女也是特别的多啊~~~

“越.前.龙.雅。”Sally 面无表情地瞪着不远处正在搭讪女孩子的男生，心中无奈至极。

龙雅闻言笑眯眯地把头转向Sally，总算从美女堆里回过神来。Sally压抑着想杀人的冲动，特意用降温过的语气问道：“刚才说要找龙马的人，现在怎么还在这里啊？”要不是看在龙雅有伤在身，Sally还真想直接送龙雅几拳，然后接着和他玩过肩摔。

龙雅见Sally一副兴师问罪的模样，立刻装弱的用手捂着自己的伤处。“哎呀…这伤口怎么又疼了啊？好疼、好疼……”

眼尖的Sally自然知道这只是龙雅转移自己视线的伎俩。“龙雅，再装下去就不像了。”

果然听完Sally的话，龙雅马上药到病除。只见龙雅恢复常态，一本正经的看着Sally。  
“嗯…呵呵，真是奇怪啊！突然间就不觉得疼了。”盯着龙雅的痞样笑脸，Sally不住地摇头叹气。“真是的……”

不适时的，身后传来一阵阵议论声。刚才被龙雅搭讪的女孩们正对着Sally比手划脚。  
“喂,你们快看！那不就是被称为网坛精灵的Sally Johnson吗？”  
“真的耶…奇怪，她怎么会出现在这里啊？”  
“他们两个好像认识的咧，到底他们之间是什么关系？”

当众被人指指点点，心情怎么可能会好？Sally面无表情地看着龙雅，脸色瞬间黯了下来。龙雅将手搭在Sally的肩上，柔声宽慰道：“名人出街向来都会是别人目光焦点的，这证明我女朋友的魅力无法挡。看来我不是普通的有眼光，竟然能选上妳做我的女朋友。”

Sally觉得好气又好笑。“喂，你这是在安慰我呢？还是在称赞你自己啊？”

“两者都有吧！”龙雅微笑，主动牵起Sally的手。“Let’s go!”

Sally看着自己和龙雅十指紧扣的手，心里头甜滋滋的，但面上仅显露出淡淡的笑容。毫无意外的，看到这一幕的女孩们又开始小声谈论他们了。不过这一次，Sally丝毫不介意。她加重手上的力道，脸上浮现自信的帅气笑容，像是在宣誓龙雅为她所有。

龙雅戏言道。“握得这么紧，难道怕我跑掉不成？”

Sally露出高深莫测的笑容。“今天这种场合美女特别多，所以还是看紧一点比较好。”龙雅笑着微微点头，脚步缓慢的牵着Sally往前方走去。Sally关心的问道：“现在觉得怎样？伤口还好吧？”

今天一大早刚下飞机，他们俩就直接过来这里。龙雅的伤势虽能算是稳定，但是还未完全愈合的伤口还是得多加注意才行。

“虽然还是会觉得疼，但已经好很多了。”龙雅的气色看起来确实已经好很多了，虽然脸色还是有些泛白。

Sally不放心的交待道：“要是不舒服的话一定要马上告诉我哦！”

“行了。我会照顾自己的，别担心。”龙雅微笑回应，接着说道：“比赛也快开始了。我们快去找龙马那小不点吧！”

在英国分别后，Wolf和Jeremy因为有工作在身，所以又各自忙去了。至于宫崎雪和Ivan两人，有缘的话相信一定会在某个地方相遇的。而龙雅坚决要回日本，不放心他的Sally只好决定陪着他一块儿回来。

————————————————————

全国大赛正式揭开序幕。龙雅虽然急着找到龙马的身影，但却没有打算露面。龙雅和Sally两人混入人潮满满的观众席，在远处观看着球赛的进行。排在第一位下场的龙马正在对战一个长得高头大马的胖子。龙雅默不作声的打量着龙马的一举一动，嘴角挂着淡淡的微笑。总算是赶上了。与小不点的约定可不能食言啊！

Sally戴上一个墨镜，将自己大半张俏脸都隐藏在墨镜之下。她聚精会神地观赏着球赛，就像是个小球迷似的为龙马加油。当龙马赢下一分后，她高兴地高声欢呼。如果龙马的比分落后时，她也像其他球迷一样大声地喊着加油。

对Sally来说，龙马就像是她的弟弟一样。虽然贵为网坛新星，但是这并不会对Sally的心态造成任何困扰。所以她能够放低身段，享受这难得的气氛，看球赛总是能够让她的心情感到愉悦。

全国大赛的水准果然比较高一些，龙马的对手虽然不是最强的，但也让龙马瞎拼得灰头土脸。龙雅看着在球场上东奔西跑的龙马，脸上的笑意更加明显。“这小不点果真是有趣啊！妳说对不对？”龙雅突然伸手轻抱着Sally，整个身子懒洋洋的赖在Sally身上。

“嗯。”Sally轻应一声，抬头盯着龙雅猛瞧。“你还好吧？伤口又疼了？”龙雅那只按着右下腹伤处的手，可没有就这样让Sally忽略掉。

“什么事都瞒不了妳呢。”龙雅微微一笑，倚靠着Sally来减轻自己的身子负担。“伤口有点痛。”龙雅咬牙将阵阵的痛楚隐忍下来。

Sally轻轻握着龙雅环在她颈上的手。“早说过让你在家里休息的。”

“那可不行。我答应过小不点的，如果我没来，他会失望的。”

“要是龙马知道你现在有伤在身，他一定也跟我一样想法。”

“但我没打算让他知道。”龙雅无奈苦笑。

Sally不禁叹了一口气。“还支撑得住吗？”

龙雅观望比赛的进度，终于来到中场休息了。

“不管怎样，我想撑着看完小不点的比赛为止。”龙雅将头轻轻靠着Sally的头，闭上眼睛休息片刻。Sally听着龙雅时重时轻的喘息声，面露担忧之情。虽然闭着眼睛，但龙雅仿佛能洞悉Sally的心一般。龙雅说：“没关系，我休息一会儿就好。”

“如果真的很不舒服，就不要强忍。龙马可不是那么小心眼的人。比起约定，他应该更看重你这哥哥吧！”

龙雅接话道：“那可不一定。这小不点要是真要跟我算帐，我也摆平不了他。对这个弟弟，我可没辙啊！”

世间上的人事物都是相克的，总是互相牵制住。或许，龙马是龙雅的天敌也说不一定。一直看到龙马的比赛结束，龙雅这才在Sally的劝说下，忍着伤痛离开了比赛会场。

————————————————————

刚刚成功拿下一局的龙马，神气地接受着众人的欢呼。龙马东张西望的找寻某个人的身影，却还是一无所获。果然还是食言了吗…？龙马心不在焉的收拾着自己的网球袋、水瓶和毛巾等等用品。

“这可不像是一个刚赢了球局的人该有的表情。”是龙崎教练的声音。

龙马面无表情地看着坐在指导席上的龙崎教练。“教练。”

龙崎教练给了龙马鼓励似的笑容。“该回来的人，迟早都会回来的。”

龙马愣愣地盯着教练半晌后，耳边却传来了阵阵熟悉的呼喊声。  
“龙马，你可真行啊！”桃城武兴奋地跟龙马道贺。

“太帅了！龙马，能把那样的大块头打倒，很有满足感吧！”  
英二笑嘻嘻地凑上前来，揽着龙马笑得异常开心。

看到大伙儿都在为自己高兴，龙马这才重新展露笑颜。  
至于龙雅的事，就暂且抛到脑后吧。


	60. 心事

绚丽的晚霞染红整片天空，翱翔中的鸟儿也知道是时候该回巢了。刚刚抵达家门口的龙马，面无表情地抬头仰望苍穹。

骑着脚踏车送龙马回来的桃城武纳闷的问道。“喂，龙马！都到家了，你还发什么呆啊？”

龙马答：“没什么。学长，你早点回去休息吧！谢谢你送我回来。”

桃城武不放心的询问。“真的不要紧吗？我老早就发现了，你这几天都很奇怪，每天魂不守舍的。”

“哪有？是你想太多了吧！”

桃城武忍不住打量龙马。“明明打赢了比赛，做么还摆出一副苦瓜脸？刚才去庆功的时候，也没见你笑过。”

“都说我没事。桃城学长，你的想象力太丰富了。”龙马瞟了桃城武一眼，便掉头转身走进家门。“再见！”

桃城武看着像是被人说中心事，那落荒而逃模样的龙马，他心里头越想越不对劲。桃城武小声的嘀咕。“看那小子的表情有些古怪呢。唉～算了，那么多事干嘛？”

龙马打开家门，正要进屋时，只听桃城武在他的身后喊了一句话。“龙马，明天别又睡过头了！我８点钟会来这接你的！”

龙马无奈地点点头。“是、我听见了！”

得到回答，桃城武便心满意足的骑着单车离去。龙马望着桃城武的背影，脑海中忽然闪过一丝念头。如果有桃城武这样的哥哥不知多好啊……不管怎样，至少都比越前龙雅那个不遵守诺言的家伙来得强吧！那白痴越前龙雅到底跑哪去了？难道都不知道我们都在替他担心吗？思及此，龙马禁不住叹了一口气。天底下能让龙马像宫廷怨妇似一直叹气的人，恐怕也没几个了。

———————————————————

在客厅里的竹内伦子一见到自家儿子回来，立刻迎上前去。“龙马，今天的比赛进行得还顺利吧？”竹内伦子的脸上挂着温柔的笑意。

龙马看着自家老妈的笑脸，也不自觉露出微笑。“那当然！不费吹灰之力就打赢了！”

龙马这么说着，虽然事实并非如此。对着自己家人，偶尔的臭屁一下，应该也无妨吧！竹内伦子自然知道龙马的实力，熟悉龙马性格的她当然更了解龙马现在说的是实话还是在吹牛皮。不过被龙马逗笑的竹内伦子并没有戳破龙马的谎言，反而满心欢喜的跟龙马说道：“龙马，你哥今天中午终于回来了。”

龙马闻言愣了半晌。竹内伦子见状，又继续说道：“总算是回来了。不过他的脸色不怎么好，身体似乎有些不舒服，现在正在房里休息。”

“他生病了？”龙马有些担心的追问。

想起龙雅一脸倦怠的模样，竹内伦子收起笑容，眼神看起来有些阴郁。“看样子不像生病，不过问了他，他什么也不肯说。”

龙马又问道：“妈，你别担心那么多。等下我去看看他。”

“也好。也许只有你们两兄弟的时候，他会告诉你也不一定。”

龙马想了一会儿后，柔声开口道：“老爸呢？让他去问问哥不就行了。”

竹内伦子忍不住叹了口气。“你爸他临时有事出门，从早上到现在都还没回来呢！”

龙马听到母亲的回答，禁不住开始发牢骚。“家里都出事了，他还外出理什么事啊？”

竹内伦子闻言，用些许责备的语气说道：“龙马，不许这样说你爸爸。”

“嗯…知道了。”龙马敷衍的应了声。

竹内伦子深感无奈，又再次叹了口气。“唉……” 

她这一生对着家里的三个男人，实在是拿他们没辙啊！  
这父子三人都太有性格，让竹内伦子这位女主人没有用武之地。

龙马知道自己刚才的确实是失言，只好小声地道歉。“妈，对不起。”

竹内伦子微微一笑。“好啦，你今天忙了一整天也累了。快去洗个澡，好好休息一下！”

“嗯。”龙马将脱下的鞋子放在鞋架上后，便背起网球包准备上楼。

这时，竹内伦子却又突然叫住了龙马。“龙马！”

龙马听到叫唤声，立刻转过头盯着自家母亲瞧。“怎么了吗？”

“等下别忘了过去看看你哥，顺便探探他的口风。帮我问他，看是不是哪里不舒服？”

“放心，我会看着办的。”龙马微笑回应，然后转身踏上台阶。

可是龙马的才刚走了几步，竹内伦子的声音又再次从身后传来。“龙马啊！”

龙马纳闷地停下脚步，问：“又怎么了？还有事吗？”

“龙马，等下记得问看你哥饿不饿。要是他觉得饿的话就跟我说，我把饭菜弄热了拿上去给他。”竹内伦子说着说着，又像是想到了什么重要的事。只见她连忙交待道：“对了，如果龙雅觉得不舒服的话，就马上告诉我！”

龙马闻言实在是忍俊不住。“妈，要是你真担心的话，就自己上楼看看他咯！反正楼上楼下才隔几步路罢了，干嘛一直要我当传话筒啊？”

竹内伦子重重的叹了一口气。“你又不是不知道你哥的性格。很多心里话，对着我们他才不会说嘞！”作为母亲，竹内伦子对自家两个宝贝儿子都疼爱有加，对他们的关心就更不用说了。但可惜，也不知道是越前家家族的基因作祟，还是后天教育影响。龙雅和龙马这两个孩子从小就独立自主，行为举止都比同年龄的孩子还要早熟。要是在外遇上了麻烦，他们也是一声不吭的自己处理，从来都不曾麻烦过父母亲。可是也因为如此，这才让竹内伦子更加担忧。

就像这次龙雅的事情一样，突然就离家远赴英国，什么事情也不交待清楚。好不容易盼到他回家了，却看到龙雅病恹恹的模样，怎叫人不担心？竹内伦子刚才也试过探问龙雅，怎料都软硬兼施都依旧没办法让龙雅那小子说实话。无可奈何之下，竹内伦子也只好依靠自家小儿子了。

竹内伦子一脸忧愁的看着龙马，那心事重重的模样让龙马也感到阵阵心疼。“妈，别担心了。哥的事就放心的交给我吧！”龙马微微一笑，给了母亲一抹鼓励似的笑容。

竹内伦子轻轻点了点头。“那就拜托你了。”

龙马静静地看着竹内伦子半晌后，便若有所思的转身跑上楼去了。

———————————————————

来到楼上，龙马的心却不由自主地紧张起来了。站在龙雅的房门外，他犹豫着要不要敲龙雅的门。举到半空中的手微微打颤，龙马脸上的表情有些复杂。龙马心忖道：“明明不遵守约定的人是他，一声不响离家不回的也是他，干嘛我要觉得紧张啊？”

虽然平时对龙雅没大没小惯了、也常常口没遮拦的、放肆无礼也是平常事。不过，龙马对龙雅这位哥哥多少还是存在着敬畏之意的。龙马盯着房门半晌，最后决定还是先敲敲门好了。真是少见的礼貌。

叩、叩、叩——敲门声后是一阵沉默。或许是敲太轻了，他没听到吧！龙马想了想后，决定加重力道。叩、叩、叩——这次应该能听到了。可是，房间里还是一点动静也没有。这样下去也不是办法。龙马开口唤了几声。

“哥……”平日连名带姓叫习惯了，这一声哥不管怎么叫都觉得别扭。龙马搔搔头，然后盯着房门继续发呆。  
奇怪，怎么没有回应啊？龙马接着又敲了几下门，清了清嗓喊了龙雅几声。“哥，是我。”

不到半分钟，没有耐心的龙马终于不耐烦地打开房门。好暗。这是龙马的第一个念头。走廊的灯光照进房里，龙马隐约地看见一个人影躺在床上。原来是在睡觉，难怪都没有应门。龙马心道。他脚步轻盈地走进房间，伸出手轻轻地推了推龙雅的肩膀。“喂，醒一醒啊！”

熟睡中的龙雅没有任何反应，而龙马也不在说话，只是看着龙雅的睡颜发愣。

到底有多久了？其实就连龙马自己也记不清准确的时间了。龙马真的好久都没看到龙雅这家伙，这般安静模样的恬静睡颜了。比起现在这副模样的龙雅，龙马开始怀念起龙雅精神奕奕作弄自己时的样子。龙马又轻轻地唤了一声。“龙雅。”

见龙雅闻风不动的继续沉睡，龙马便不再开口说话。龙马动作轻柔的替龙雅把被单盖好，却在心里头不停的碎碎念。有没有搞错？这么大的人了连自己都不会照顾。睡觉连被子也不会盖好，还要我这个做弟弟的来帮你，难道都不会不好意思啊？龙马在心底叨念不已，不过脸上的表情却显露一丝丝担忧之情。

龙雅到底在搞什么？龙马现在心里所想的就是这个。毕竟他的门也敲了，又在门外唤了这么多声，现在连被单都帮忙拉上了。不过龙雅却依旧沉浸在自己的睡梦中，没有任何转醒的迹象。不管再怎样累，也不可能累成这种程度吧？难道是身体真的不舒服？

没有开灯的房间有些昏暗，靠着从门外洒进来的微弱光线。龙马不放心地盯着龙雅瞧，仔仔细细将龙雅的脸色观察一遍又一遍。龙马总觉得在这样的情况下看着龙雅，一直都有种他看起来有些虚弱的错觉。看起来还有点痛苦的样子。这绝对是错觉。

过了半晌，龙马无奈地摇头叹气，然后轻手轻脚的想要关上房门离开。这时，却瞥见了放在书桌上的两张入门票。盖过章的体育馆入门票。这不是今天他们比赛的会场入门票吗？龙马看着拿起入门票，又看了看还在睡梦中的龙雅一眼，嘴角挂着一丝浅笑。

‘原来,他真的有遵守约定。’


	61. 守护天使

龙雅是被一阵手机铃声给吵醒的。这一觉，他也不是睡得很安稳。一直做着相同的梦。梦里那模糊的两个身影……有种特别的熟悉感，却也陌生得让他害怕。睁开眼睛的那一刻，梦终于醒了。龙雅感觉如释重负般的解脱。动作迟缓地坐起身子，龙雅面无表情地盯着桌上的手机发愣。清脆的手机铃声还在持续的响着。

一颗昏昏沉沉的脑袋无法正常思考，龙雅用大拇指轻轻揉按眉心。然后起身向不远处的书桌走去。“哈啊……”龙雅一脸倦怠地打了一个呵欠，眼角还泛着泪光。半眯着眼睛的龙雅连来电显示都懒得查看，便拿起手机，毫不迟疑的按下通话键。怎知，却还是迟了一步。因为电话那头儿早挂断了线。龙雅有些不耐烦地检视手机屏幕，想要查看刚才的电话是谁打来的。

瞄了一眼手机屏幕，龙雅的眼神里闪过一丝诧异。小不点 - 这三个字让龙雅此时不灵光的脑袋继续当机。昏暗的房间，只有手机发出的光芒不停闪烁。龙雅不自觉地抬头望着门的方向，仿佛想透过门看穿对面房里的龙马在玩什么把戏。明明只隔着一扇门，才几步路的距离，干嘛还要用手机通话啊？

就在龙雅纳闷之际，一封简讯提示声吸引了他的全部注意力。竟然是龙马发来的。  
‘猪，你是时候起床了。’好简单明了的一句话。读完简讯，龙雅哭笑不得的摇头叹气。

下意识的瞟了闹钟一眼，龙雅才发现自己迷迷糊糊的睡掉了7、8个小时。算算时间，现在应该是凌晨时分了吧！也不知道是不是前阵子受伤的关系，才导致龙雅体质变得较以前虚弱，他这几天老是觉得容易感到疲惫。龙雅拿着手机，灵活的手指头飞快地打了一行字，接着走回床边又继续倒头大睡。

话分两头。电话另一端的龙马趴在自己房间的床上，若有所思地盯着手机发呆。直到收到一封回复简讯后，龙马二话不说的随手将手机往床上一丢，便大步的走出房间。还发着亮光的手机屏幕无声的倒在被单上。屏幕显示的那一行字变得格外醒目。

‘小不点，你有本事就去找个漂亮的公主来把我吻醒。’

—————————————————————

省略敲门，龙马用力打开龙雅的房门，然后快步的走进房内。听到开门声响，龙雅下意识的睁开眼睛。可是从外头照射进来的明亮光线，让原本一直呆在黑暗中的龙雅一时适应不来。龙雅皱着眉头，微微眯起的眼睛勉强看清突然闯入房间的人影。

不等龙雅开口，龙马率先质问道：“喂！你打算睡多久？”

龙雅连动都懒得动，只是用低不可闻的声量哑声回答。“等你找到我要的公主再说。”

“啪-啪-啪——”深知龙雅个性的龙马不慌不忙地将房间所有的灯都打开，四周顿时变得明亮起来。刺眼的光线严重影响龙雅的睡眠品质，可是不愿起身的龙雅翻了个身，把自己的脸埋在被窝里又继续睡觉。龙马见状思考了一会儿，决定先把门关上，免得吵醒沉睡中的父母亲。感觉自己被忽视的龙马把门关上后，就走到了龙雅的床边。

“喂！快起身！你已经睡很久了。”龙马轻轻推了推龙雅的肩膀。

“干嘛啦！别吵我，我想睡觉。”龙雅不为所动的继续埋头苦睡。

毅力坚强的龙马怎么可能会轻易放弃，只见他又开口说道：“你给我起来！我睡不着都是你害的！你马上给我起来，我有很多话要问你！”

“你睡不着关我什么事？我很累，你别烦我。”龙雅有气无力地敷衍回答，根本都不想理会龙马。

龙马叹了口气，继续缠着龙雅。“你这几天跑哪里去了？都干了什么事了？老爸老妈很担心你咧！睡了那么久，你肚子不饿啊？别睡了！我失眠，你快点起来陪我聊天！”

听完龙马一连串的问题，龙雅没有转头，只是躲在被单下轻声回答。“夜深了，你明天不是还有比赛吗？快去睡觉，有什么事明天再问吧！”

龙马撇撇嘴，不管三七二十一的继续烦着龙雅。“喂！起床了！”严格算起来，平日好吃好睡的龙马竟然会失眠，这其中原因绝大部分都是龙雅害的。要不是龙雅一连几日的一直让他担心，堆积在心中的那些一大堆问题得不到解答，可是非常烦人的。心烦意乱的龙马因为这些因素，加上比赛的些许精神压力，所以导致了失眠。综合以上所有观点，得到的结论就是：龙雅，你得负责！

“你从中午回来就一直睡到现在，也睡太久了。喂——！”说实在的，龙马也很想搞清楚一个问题。那就是龙雅这家伙到底是怎么了？难不成是生病了？就算是时差，这种睡法也太夸张了吧？虽然龙雅平时都是好吃懒做，不是泡妞就是睡觉的，不过这次的情况和感觉总不大对劲。  
更何况……

见龙雅根本不为所动，龙马轻声开口道：“刚才我收到Sally姐的简讯，她让我多注意你，说你好像不怎么舒服。”

听到Sally的名字，龙雅的背影明显怔了一怔。看出龙雅总算有了反应，龙马继续套话追问道：“你是不是哪里不舒服啊？刚才下午我回来叫了你好多声，你都没有反应的。”

龙雅听了龙马的话，这才转过身正视龙马，纳闷的接话道：“你刚才有叫我？我怎么不知道？”

龙马一副理所当然的表情。“废话！你睡得像头猪，哪会知道啊？就算刚才有人把你宰了拿来吃，你也都没反应吧！”

龙雅闻言不怒反笑，不过那笑容有些不自然。伤势虽然已无大碍在康复中，但是体力显然还是没有恢复。龙马观察了龙雅的表情一阵子后，柔声关心的问道：“喂，你没事吧？”

龙雅看着龙马半晌，有些困难的坐起身子，轻描淡写的答道：“我很好，什么事也没有。只不过最近有些累，所以睡得比较多而已。你别胡思乱想，还是早点休息去。”

“我睡不着。”龙马面无表情，眨了眨无辜的眼睛。

“那你想干嘛？”龙雅问。

龙马兴奋地提议道：“反正也没事干，陪我打场球吧！”

“现在？！”龙雅愣了一会儿。

“嗯，现在。”

听了龙马的回答，龙雅忍不住惊呼道：“小不点，你头壳坏掉啦？你知道现在是几点吗？”

龙马很认真地点点头。“明天的比赛会遇上强队，今天我差点就比输了。反正睡不着，你陪我练球好不好？”

龙雅现在有伤在身，为了安全起见只好暂时婉拒龙马的请求。龙雅他随口便乱掰了一个借口。“别傻了，明天要是睡不醒，错过了比赛可就糟了。我看你还是早点回去你的房间睡觉！”

龙马的直觉告诉他，龙雅似乎有什么难言之隐，不过摆在眼前的事实是龙雅在找借口敷衍自己。龙马不死心的继续追问，说道：“就一场而已，一场球定输赢！”

要是平时的龙雅遇上龙马像现在这样，缠着自己嚷着尬球，龙雅基本上都会欣然答应。不过今天情况有些特殊啊。龙雅的手不自觉轻抚自己的右下腹，伤处缠着的绷带都还没有拆开。

龙马看出龙雅在犹豫。“哥，就陪我练球好不好？一场而已，打完我就不烦你了。”

一场球是花不了多长时间的。可问题是，自己这样的身体状况哪能做激烈运动啊？打完这场球，伤口不裂开才怪！龙雅左思右想后，还是决定不想冒险。

不知怎么的，龙雅一开口便是挑衅的语气。习惯成自然，有时不见得是好事。“才不要。你这么弱，打了也是浪费时间。”

龙雅的话一出口，龙马的脸色禁不住沉下来，像是被人刺痛了痛处似的。龙马不甘示弱的反驳。“总有一天我会打赢你的！就算是天衣无缝的球技，我一定也会超越你和老爸的。”

龙雅没料到龙马的反应会这么的激烈，也忍不住吓了一跳。“你怎么了？”看来有事情的那位，比较像是龙马这小子。

龙马想起近日来发生的事，心情变得有些忧郁。他保持沉默，一句话也不说。龙雅见状，更觉得古怪。龙雅柔声询问：“小不点，是不是发生了什么事啊？要跟我说说看吗？”

龙马没有搭话，只是静静的站着，陷入回忆的漩涡。这些日子龙雅不在日本，自然也不知道龙马这几天的遭遇。青学顺利打进全国大赛，遇到的对手自然都是国内数一数二的强敌。在竞争强烈的球赛气氛中，龙马虽然成功过关斩将，但听到的流言蜚语也相对的增加。多数人都喜欢为龙马标上‘武士南次郎之子’的标签，理所当然的将龙马拿去和巅峰时期的南次郎作比较。龙马很讨厌这种感觉，被人拿来比较，听着他人的妄言评论，心里头怎么可能会舒服。

龙马想到那些人妄自下的定论，心中就像是被人用针扎到一样淌血刺痛。越前南次郎的实力很强，龙马当然知道。可是也因为知道自己和人称天才武士球员的父亲之间的能力差距，龙马更觉得心里难过。龙马的性格强硬，从小到大都不喜欢输给任何人，包括自己的父亲。

龙马娓娓道来心中的痛楚。“天衣无缝的球技，是怎样的？你和老爸从来都没有在我的面前展现过，总是把我当成小孩子般耍着玩。我知道自己很弱，现在遇上的对手越来越强。从他们口中提到的武士南次郎，和我心中的老爸，不知怎么的感觉差了十万八千里。变得好陌生，陌生得我都不认识了。”

龙雅静静的听完龙马的心里话，神情难得认真起来。虽然没有身在现场，不过见多识广的龙雅也大概料想得到龙马这些日子的内心交战。

龙雅一改平日嘻哈玩闹的形象，难得扮演兄长的角色开解道：“小不点，外人说的那些话你用着那么在意。老爸就是老爸，怎能说像陌生人呢？人若是没有经历过风风雨雨，哪会成长啊？只不过现在的你还处在没有开窍的阶段罢了。”

龙马傻傻地盯着龙雅瞧，这样子的龙雅还真是少见。  
龙雅继续说道：“我和老爸从来都没有看轻过你的实力，相反的，我们很期待呢。我和老爸真心的期待，总有一天能和你痛痛快快打一场没有遗憾的球。”

龙雅说完话，冲着龙马微微一笑。

“哥。”龙马轻唤一声。

龙雅伸出手指弹了龙马的额头一下。“喂，你傻了啊？”

龙马神情复杂地摸了摸自己的前额，他看着龙雅缓缓问道：“能不能……请你使出全力，认真地和我打一场球？”经历得越多，遇到的对手也越来越强大，龙马便会开始想知道，自己的实力究竟到什么程度了。而龙马，更想看的是……被誉为巅峰的那种出神入化的球技，也就是越前南次郎和龙雅的真正实力。

“就现在，不要留情面，我只想知道自己的程度到哪里。”龙马用真挚的眼神看着龙雅，诚恳地语气让龙雅的心颤动了。

小不点……龙雅的心里矛盾至极。如果对手是龙马的话，以龙马现阶段的实力。其实龙雅的心中很清楚，目前为止，他还不能毫无忌惮的用尽全力和龙马对决。龙雅相信南次郎也是抱着同样犹豫的心情，毕竟他们都会想要保护龙马，和龙马打球时，下意识的就会保留实力。作为青学的队长，手塚能狠下心放手一搏彻底打败龙马，激发龙马的斗志和潜能。这一点，龙雅打从心底的佩服。

不过作为兄长，作为家人，龙雅知道自己无法办到。如果保存实力，龙马一定会认为自己不尊重他。可是如果使出全力，要是龙马无法承受自己实力差别的打击，那后果龙雅想都不敢想。老爸一直以来都渴望栽培龙马，花尽心思培养龙马的天分和潜能，自己又何尝不是？毕竟，他无法亲手摧毁龙马对网球的憧憬。

龙马看着龙雅半晌，脸上的表情有些受伤。“没关系，我知道你的答案了。我就是这么的弱，很抱歉还得让你费心思，千方百计的想着要如何守护我的尊严。”其实龙马真的猜想得到龙雅此刻的心情，龙马真的看得懂龙雅那犹豫的神情代表什么含义。不过心里难免会感觉到受伤。明明越想要守护，却反而更加伤人心。

龙雅看到龙马那忧伤的眼神，心中尽是一阵阵的心疼，他真的是无意伤害龙马的。“小不点。”

龙马强颜欢笑，故作无所谓的转身离开。“时候不早了，你早点休息吧！要是肚子饿的话，楼下厨房有留你的饭菜，弄热就行了。”

龙雅看着龙马的背影，生平第一次有种热切想要守护这个弟弟的心情。不是为了保护他不受外人欺负可能造成的皮肉伤，而是守护龙马那颗至少还像白纸般纯净的心。在把现实看得那么透彻之后，至少在龙马身上，现今的龙雅仿佛找回了自己那最初的梦想。

“小不点，我们打场球吧！”

龙雅忽然开口叫住了龙马，身上的伤就此暂时忽略掉。龙马怔住脚步，惊讶地回头看着龙雅。  
龙雅忍不住打趣道：“不过得先确保某人明天一定能准时起来，免得迟到丧失比赛资格。呵呵～”

闻言，龙马禁不住笑出声来。龙雅微笑，站起身子越过龙马走出房门。  
留给龙马一道潇洒背影。“还不快跟上来！”

龙马紧握的双拳微微颤抖，此刻的心情激动无比。尔后，他赶紧跟上龙雅的脚步。背对着龙马，龙雅笑得很坦然。就算伤口真的再次裂开，但不管付出多大的代价都是值得的。这世上没有比守护自己最珍贵的人，来得更重要的事了。


	62. 龙雅的梦想

站在熟悉的网球场上，越前家两兄弟的对决即将展开。  
龙马左手持拍，另一手握着网球。“我开球咯！”

龙雅无声的点头示意，眼睛里所注视的是龙马前所未有的认真。曾经的那个小鬼头好像真的长大了。龙雅看着朝自己脸部方向打来的黄色小球，嘴角勾起邪魅的笑意。“气势不够，小不点！”龙雅后退一步，右手扬起球拍轻松回击。就这点程度的外旋发球，龙雅根本就不放在眼里。

眨眼间，龙马已经追上球速。“才刚刚开始呢！这一球怎么样？”尾音一落，龙马打出了擅长的脚边截击。

顾及自己的伤势，龙雅并没有采取快攻，只能死守。龙雅不慌不忙地将球漂亮地打回去，还不忘丢出挑衅的话。“就这点程度，小不点你还差得远呢！”

龙马不甘示弱。“还没结束！让你尝尝Cool 截击的厉害！”不规则弹跳的网球以急速飞到龙雅的场上。作为龙马引以为傲的绝招之一，这一球可是不会弹起的。不过身经百战的龙雅一早就看穿龙马的伎俩，反手握拍的他在球还未落地前，便乘势将球打了回去。不仅如此，龙雅也施展了类似手塚区的招式，所有的球像是被牵引一样自动飞到龙雅的方向。

就算再迟钝，龙马也终于发现了。他惊讶地提问。“你也会手塚区？！”

龙雅用高傲的口吻，轻声回答。“怎么样？你哥哥我，可比你想象中的还更有本事吧！”

龙马看着飞向自己反方向的黄色小球，赶紧用尽全力追上去。接球都快来不及了，现在的龙马根本没有空闲的时间和龙雅斗嘴。龙马双手握拍，拼命的想要把球打回去龙雅的场上。可惜力道强劲的球，让龙马也束手无策。因为以龙马目前的握力而言，他终究还是处于下风的。

“啪！当啷——！！”球拍竟然被打飞了。

狼狈坐在地上的龙马看着对面场上的龙雅，心情复杂难懂。“你还没有使出全力吧！”龙马心里一直有种强烈的感觉，那就是…龙雅他根本就没有使出全力。

龙雅右手执拍，将网球拍架在肩上。“你想试一试吗？”

龙马道：“打倒我，用尽全力打败我。我不需要怜悯！”此刻的龙马只想知道自己的实力，究竟距离龙雅和人称武士的南次郎有多遥远。

“一不小心，可是会受伤的。”龙雅一语双关的回答，没有任何表情的脸上看不出一丝情绪。

龙马静静地看着龙雅。就算如此，也无法阻挡自己想要变得更强的决心。一个认清事实的残酷代价。就算再痛、再辛苦，也要忍耐。只有克服这些障碍，知道自己的极限，经历过才能成长。

龙马骄傲地站起身子，重新拿好球拍。他昂首，一脸傲然地盯着龙雅。“用不着吓唬我，我也不是被人吓大的。放马过来吧！”

龙雅若有所思的看着龙马，手却不知不觉地摸上了自己的伤口处。龙马读不懂龙雅的心思，但他看出龙雅似乎是在犹豫。龙马又开口道：“你还在顾虑什么？什么时候你也变得这么婆婆妈妈的了。”

龙雅沉默不语，握着球拍的力道慢慢加重。一方面担心误伤龙马，一方面又担心自己伤口裂开。烦不烦啊！越前龙雅，你什么时候变得这么优柔寡断的！龙雅陷入复杂的内心交战，一时间还真的拿不定主意。不同于龙雅的犹豫不决，龙马早已重新拾起球拍和网球，准备第二次的开球。忽地，龙雅瞥见了站在不远处柱子旁的人影。一瞬间，龙雅的脑袋似乎变得清晰多了。自己的忧虑根本都是多余的，因为有个人会更胜任的。

就在龙马准备要发球时，龙雅忽然开口了。“小不点，你的球技是老爸和我教的。”

这一点，龙马自己也很清楚。“那又怎样？”

龙雅用平静的语气说：“你的实力极限到哪里，我也很清楚。”

龙马总觉得龙雅在作弄自己。干嘛一会儿说要和他认真打一场球，现在又找了这么多借口。  
“所以呢？你到底想说什么？”龙马可怜的耐心就快要被磨光了。

龙雅不急不徐的回答。“也许还不到时候。让老爸来和你打这场球，或许会更适合吧！”

龙雅一直以来都很想和龙马认真地打一场球。不过以龙马现在的实力，龙雅很清楚。此刻的时机还未成熟。老爸对龙马寄予了厚望，他的心里一定比谁都更渴望看到龙马的成长和见证龙马在球场上的胜利。现在的龙马就像是在旅途中迷失了方向，不知道自己接下来的路该怎么走下去。在抵达终点站时，就只能不断的自己摸索，不停的询问路人。但是碰了许多钉子，也未必能得到正确的指引。

身为过来人，龙雅很了解龙马真正需要的是一位良师益友。这样他的人生才能出现转捩点，有所改变。而最适合担当那位子的人，龙雅希望自己可以胜任，但可惜，那人并不是龙雅。

龙马闻言困惑不已。“现在是我们俩打球，关老爸什么事？”

龙雅笑而不答。越前南次郎却毫无预警的开口道：“你们俩兄弟三更半夜不睡觉，还特地跑来这里打球，真是勤劳啊！”

“老爸？！”龙马被南次郎突如其来的声音吓了一大跳。

龙雅一脸淡定的看着南次郎，心情好像放松了不少。  
“来的真是时候啊！”因为南次郎的出现，也间接的帮龙雅解围了。

南次郎慢慢地走向龙马他们，嘴里还念念有词道：“你们俩兄弟还真是让人操心！一个是明天还有重要比赛的人，另一个是听说刚才身体不舒服呆在房间休息的人，怎么现在都那么夜了竟然还在这里打球？”

“你怎么会无缘无故出现在这里啊？”龙马劈头就问出了这句话。

南次郎一副理所当然的口吻。“这里是我家，你们能来，我干嘛不能来？”  
龙马被南次郎的一句话堵得无话可说，只能心情郁闷的瞪着自家老爸。

南次郎冲着龙马说道：“时间不早了，夜已深。小子，你明天不打算去比赛啦？还不赶快给我回房睡觉！”

龙马瞟了龙雅一眼，见龙雅并没有帮腔的打算，原本想要打球的雅兴在一瞬间全都消失无踪影。龙马重重的叹了口气，然后头也不回地踩着大力的步伐走回屋里。龙马也不知道是在跟谁生闷气，每踩一步，脚下的劲力就越来越大。

龙雅和南次郎见状，实在是忍俊不住，脸上浮现满满的笑意。

南次郎忽然问道：“你说说看，龙马这小子的脾气到底像谁啊？”

“挺像你的。俗话说得好：有其父必有其子嘛～”龙雅的脸上挂着醉人的微笑。

南次郎摇头失笑。“说得也是。”

看了龙雅一眼，南次郎语带双关的说：“不过，就不知道你这小子喜欢玩失踪的个性，又是跟谁学的？”

龙雅闻言差点就被自己的口水噎到。“咳…咳咳……”

“你少给我装蒜，赶快给我从实招来。这些日子，你跑哪去了？做了什么事？”

“老爸，你什么时候改行做私家侦探了？哪来这么多问题啊？”

南次郎又道：“别扯开话题，给我认真点。”

龙雅决心和南次郎‘打太极’，根本不想老实回答南次郎的问题。“我很认真啊！不过就是去英国见见朋友、叙叙旧嘛～反正我都回来了，其他的问题也就不重要了。”

南次郎用一种高深莫测的眼神盯着龙雅。那种仿佛能看穿别人心思的眼神，让龙雅的心里感到很不舒服。不过龙雅强装镇定，还用手托着自己的下巴。“老爸，你干嘛一直这样盯着我看？难道没看过帅哥啊？”

通常这种时候，南次郎多半都会被龙雅的话逗笑，要不然也会出声反驳。但这一次，感觉有些不太一样。因为南次郎的表情严肃，那异于往常的沉静让龙雅觉得反常。

“怎么了吗？”龙雅问。

南次郎却意外的丢出了这么一句话。“从鬼门关绕了一圈回来，感觉怎么样？”

龙雅听完一愣，不解的问道：“你在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”

南次郎自然不是省油的灯，他一眼就看穿龙雅在装傻。“有伤在身的人竟然还和龙马打球，臭小子，你嫌命长啊！”

龙雅怔怔地看着南次郎。“你…你在胡说什么？”

这次南次郎没有回答，只是走近龙雅，然后动作迅速地伸手‘轻轻’按了龙雅右下腹一下。迟钝的意识到南次郎的不怀好意，闪避不及的龙雅忍不住痛呼出声。

“嘶…痛！好痛！！！”龙雅用手捂着自己的伤处，下意识的退后几步，和南次郎保持安全距离。

“你这身伤是怎么一回事？”南次郎沉声问道。

龙雅深深地吸了一口气，试图缓和自己狂跳的心。“你…你是……怎么知道的？”

南次郎没有正面回答。“要是这点小事都不知道，还有资格当你老爸啊？”

龙雅不动声色的观察南次郎的表情，似乎是想从中看出一些端倪。

“我们父子俩很久没有聊天了吧！”南次郎点了一根烟，示意龙雅坐下来。

龙雅没有拒绝，径自在南次郎旁边坐了下来。没有星光的夜空，父子俩坐在网球场的中央。

“说实话嘛，你是怎么知道的？”龙雅比较关心的还是这个话题。

南次郎呼出一口白烟，难得正经的神情看起来特别严肃。气氛感觉怪怪的，一向来多话的龙雅竟然不敢吭声了。看着静默的龙雅，南次郎又抽了一口烟，接着才说道：“你的个性像足了你的父亲。”

龙雅微微抬头，用惊讶的目光看着南次郎。他不明白，为什么南次郎会突然提起自己的父亲。龙雅继续保持缄默，他只是静静的等待，等待南次郎自己说明原委。

南次郎仔仔细细地将龙雅从头到脚打量一遍后，竟然笑了起来。“呵呵呵～”

龙雅纳闷不已。“笑什么？”

南次郎笑言道：“龙雅，你找到属于自己的梦想了吗？”

龙雅一声不吭地沉默着。像是在思考，又像是在犹豫。

南次郎又道：“在你父亲还没成家之前，一直有个梦想。”

“什么梦想？为什么说是在成家之前，难道后来发生了什么事而改变了吗？”

南次郎随手捡起地上的网球，抛给了龙雅。“成为职业网球选手。不过认识你母亲后，他选择当个网球教练，而且乐在其中。”

龙雅用复杂的眼神看着手中的网球。“他没能实现愿望，因为之后我出生了，再后来……”说到这里，龙雅住了口。没有后来了，因为后来就是一个悲剧。永远都无法实现的梦想。

“龙雅，网球对你而言是什么？”

“我不知道。”龙雅的眼神有些黯然。

南次郎忽然换了一个话题。“不要做那些会让我们担心的事，比方说：在身上添多几道伤痕。那样不会让你看起来更帅，却只会让我们更担心而已。”

龙雅傻愣愣地看着南次郎，一时不知道该如何回应。

南次郎用一副很了解的口吻说道：“我年轻时也很疯狂过，做事情常常没有想过后果。”年少轻狂的成年往事，谁没有经历过啊？

龙雅微微一笑。“疯狂到什么程度？”

南次郎卖关子道：“疯狂到……就连我自己都难以置信的程度。”

龙雅闻言笑了。南次郎嘴里叼着烟，伸手摸了摸龙雅的头。龙雅不习惯这种亲子动作，不自觉地想要躲开，那表情尽是说不出的别扭。

南次郎自然是心知肚明，他笑着说：“以前的小家伙，长大了呢。看来我也到了会被别人嫌弃的年纪了。”

龙雅僵直着身子，动也不是，不动也不是。“老爸，你今天有点奇怪。”

南次郎无所谓的耸耸肩。“小子，我和伦子不曾干涉过你的任何决定，那是因为我们相信你有你自己的判断力。不过，希望你可以体谅，我们有我们的立场和心情。”

龙雅犹豫了一会儿，问道：“是不是老妈跟你说了什么话啊？你又是怎么知道我受伤的事？还有，你没有告诉老妈我的事吧？”

“你小子也会怕啊？”南次郎调侃道：“我还以为你天不怕地不怕的，根本没把我们两老放在心上。”

“老爸，你说的是什么话啊？好像我很不孝似的。”龙雅忍不住嘀咕。

“要是真有我们的心，就不会一声不吭的玩失踪了。”南次郎一语道破。

龙雅尴尬地赔笑。“我知错了，你就别追究了啦！老妈那里……”

南次郎当然知道龙雅指的是什么事。“放心，我没跟她说。不过，下不为例！”

“话说回来，老爸你是怎么知道我的事的？”说真的，龙雅非常好奇南次郎到底是如何知道自己的事情。

一团团白雾从南次郎的嘴里呼出来，被点燃的香烟冒着微弱的火苗。“我动用了一些关系和以前的人脉。”这一点，南次郎直认不违。其实刚才下午南次郎外出，正是为了查清龙雅隐瞒的事情。

“你找人查我？！”龙雅禁不住惊呼。“喂！老爸，我是你儿子咧！”

“就因为你是我儿子，我才这样做。换作是别人，你以为我吃饱太得空啊？谁让你这臭小子三缄其口，问你什么都不说。”

龙雅想了会儿，还是觉得有些地方不对劲。“Wolf和Jeremy才不会出卖我，我受伤的事情你是怎么知道的？”

“这得多亏了刚才送你回来的美眉。”

“Sally？”龙雅忍不住大吼：“她更不可能出卖我！”

“是啊，所以我用了一些技巧！”南次郎一想到刚才自己出色的套话技巧，洋洋得意道：“你们这几个小毛头，想要斗得过我，再练个几百年吧！”

龙雅气煞，又不得不佩服自家老爸的手段，只能无奈叹气。

“怎么样？服输了吧！”

“嗯，心服口服。”龙雅伪装出一抹做作的笑容。南次郎见状很不客气的就用手敲了龙雅的头一下。龙雅吃痛的摸摸头，然后像是忽然想到什么重要的事情似的，犹豫着要不要开口。

“有事？”南次郎问。

龙雅思考了一会儿，还是决定问出口。“老爸，是关于小不点的事。”

“行了，我会看着办的。龙马那小家伙人小鬼大，天资是不错，可惜还没开窍呢！”南次郎一想到龙马，还是感到挺头疼的。

龙雅又说道：“天衣无缝的绝技，他刚才向我打听了。”

“唉……这些我都知道。”其实刚才南次郎是一路从楼上跟着他们俩兄弟来到楼下的，所以他们在房里的对话，南次郎都一清二楚。

“这你也知道？”龙雅惊奇的发问，禁不住猜想各种可能性。

“小子，犯不着用那种我侵犯你们隐私权的眼神看住我。”  
南次郎佯装脸色不悦，摆出身为家长的威严。

“抱歉、抱歉……”龙雅赶紧道歉。“不过老爸，你打算什么时候指点龙马啊？”

“还不到时候，过些日子吧！那小子还嫩着呢！”这世上有些人是无师自通，马上就能领悟许多深奥的要诀。就像龙雅一样，但都得经过许多历练才能成就大事。不过也有一些人像龙马一样，只会一味的从模仿别人开始，之后才能慢慢的走出自我风格。

“月亮出来了呢！”

南次郎仰望夜空。“凡事不要太迁就龙马，你这样只会把他宠坏的。”  
长期在别人保护的羽翼下成长，龙马总会错过必经的挫折。

龙雅也抬头观望，嘴角扬起一丝笑意。“老爸，这句话我原原本本的送还给你！”

南次郎笑得嘴角都合不拢。“哈哈哈～”过些日子，也该是时候好好指点一下那小子了！

龙雅笑看着身边的南次郎一眼，然后目不转睛的盯着手上的网球，在心里默默许下心愿。  
爸，放心好了。我一定会找到属于自己的梦想。一个离不开宿命中网球的伟大梦想。


	63. 最适合的人

上学这词汇果然真的不适合龙雅。好困。看着讲台上卖力说教的讲师，龙雅的第一个念头就是这个。好想回家。龙雅反复的在心里问了自己N遍。为什么我会出现在这里？到底是为了什么原因？唉……果然学校这地方的磁场不怎么适合我。龙雅趴在桌子上。手中那黑色的圆珠笔随着灵活的手指不停的转动。

铃——铃——放学的钟声终于舍得响起。龙雅好不容易找回一些元气，赶紧动作迅速的收拾所有文具和书本。可天往往不从人愿。就在他准备逃出这无聊之极的课室时，讲师的声音却在身后响起。

“龙雅，请等一等。”戴着眼镜的讲师小跑步的追上龙雅。

龙雅无奈的叹了口气，转身用平淡的语气问：“请问有什么事吗？”

“龙雅，你请假了这么多天。希望你能尽快把之前拖欠的功课都补上，而且就快要进行会考了，你得用心些才能追上课程进度。”讲师说得异常认真。

龙雅听着，却感觉好想哭。“呃…是啊……”龙雅敷衍着回答。

“还有啊……”讲师好像还想继续说些什么，但龙雅已经没有耐心听下去了。只见龙雅冲着讲师微微一笑，礼貌的打断讲师还没说完的话。“抱歉。今天社团还有些活动，我得赶过去了。至于功课的事情，我会尽力而为。”龙雅说完，立即拔腿就往外跑去。独留那中年讲师对着龙雅的背影，无声的叹气摇头。

——————————————————

龙马是在一棵大树下找到龙雅的。龙雅把头枕在自己的背包上，闭上眼睛睡得可香了。龙马手捧着一罐芬达，另一手拿着的橘子毫无预警的被抛了出去。然后下一秒，正中目标的额头。“哪个混…蛋……？！”龙雅的话才说到一半，在看清来人真面目时，剩余的话都被吞回肚子里去了。

龙雅吃痛地摸摸自己的额头，手中拿着刚才袭击自己的橘子。“小不点！”

“干嘛不到食堂去？不饿啊？”龙马自顾自的走到龙雅身旁坐了下来。

“唉……”龙雅没有回答，只是长长的叹了口气。

看着龙雅愁眉苦脸的模样，龙马没有继续搭话。龙雅静静的吃着自己的橘子，龙马沉默的喝着芬达。这样的宁静，在几分钟后被一群不知打哪冒出来的女生打断。

“龙雅君，你怎么那么久没来学校啊？”女生A穿着不符合校规的超短裙，整个人倚在龙雅的身上。女生B不甘示弱的挽着龙雅的手臂，态度亲昵地嗲声道：“龙雅～你可想死我了～你好坏噢～怎么都没来啊？”女生C到G全将龙雅团团围起，原本坐在龙雅身边的龙马自动的退到一旁，不想遭池鱼之殃。一向来身经百战的龙雅也被这突如其来的状况吓了一跳。嗯……如果平时的他，应该蛮乐意见到这种情况的。可惜今天的他心情不佳，只想享受宁静的时刻。

龙雅面无表情，熟练的将不知名女孩的手从自己的大腿上移开。“抱歉各位美女，今天我和我弟有些事要谈。下次再找你们玩了，ｂｙｅ！”冷淡的语气与平时的亲切态度大相庭径。龙雅说完毫不留恋的就拉着龙马走掉，根本不给女生们反驳的机会。被丢在后头的女生见到这番模样的龙雅，倒也没有出声抱怨，反而还花痴的继续赞美道：“没想到龙雅君生气的模样也好帅噢～”

被迫跟着龙雅离开的龙马回头看着那群女生崇拜的目光，鸡皮疙瘩就不自觉地爬满全身。“喂，你这白痴怎么老是招惹那些花痴女！”

龙雅可不这么认同。“你这不点怎么会不长个子，连脑袋也没发育啊？是她们自己硬要粘上我的。你老哥我行情好，你妒忌啊？”

“哼！白痴才会妒忌你。”龙马毫不客气地冷哼。

龙雅懒得跟龙马斗嘴，干脆闭上嘴省下力气。还是想想办法解决眼前的窘境比较实际。“小不点，有没有什么方法不用交功课，不用应付考试的就能拿到毕业文凭啊？”

听了龙雅的问题，龙马愣了半秒。“你想得倒美。”

龙雅又叹了一口气。“老爸根本都是在整我。没事好好的上什么学啊？”

龙马闻言忍不住调侃道：“你今天怎么怪怪的？该不会是有什么人找你茬了吧？”

“还能有谁？不就是那个最白目的大叔。哼，还催我把这些天没来学校的功课都补上呢。”

“我看你这问题学生一定是被他盯上了，你自己好自为之啊！”龙马一派轻松，根本就是在看自家老哥的笑话。

龙雅心情郁闷的瞪着龙马。“小不点，看我这副发愁的模样，你怎么看起来那么高兴？”

“笨！理由很简单。因为看你被整，我的心情可是超级好的。”  
龙马的话才刚刚说完，龙雅的魔爪就迫不及待的伸过来了。

“你有种就说多一次！对你稍微好一点，你就骑到我头上了？！看我怎么教训你！”  
龙雅一把抓着龙马的衣服，然后像是拎小鸡般把龙马揪回自己的身边。

“喂！这里是学校耶！够了啦，别闹了！”  
龙马使劲地想挣脱龙雅的束缚，可惜个子矮小的他终究没占上任何便宜。

龙雅笑得心里可乐了。瞧见龙马无助的模样，龙雅脸上的笑容却越是明显。

“龙雅，你可总算回来了。”不远处，三四道人影缓缓走近。  
龙雅下意识的抬头，只见桃城武、菊丸、不二和大石正笑看着自己和龙马。

“啊…！是你们。”龙雅一手抓着龙马，然后抬起另一只手和桃城武他们打招呼。

被忽视的龙马不满的吼道：“喂！放开我！我叫你放开我！”

“才不要。有本事你就撂倒我。”

“喂！越前龙雅，你很幼稚咧！别玩了啦，放开我！”

龙雅扬起不怀好意的笑容。“哼！竟然敢笑我？！看我怎么收拾你！”龙雅伸出手指，在龙马的额头前狠狠地弹了一下。

敌不过龙雅的龙马只有落得被欺负的下场，心情只能说是糟透了。  
“喂！放开我！学长，你们还看什么热闹！快救我啊！”

不二笑得眼睛都眯成了一道弯月，平日与龙马感情要好的桃城也笑得前翻后仰的，菊丸就更不用说了，已经笑得东歪西倒的他，还得倚着大石才能不让自己跌倒。

“你们一个两个都没有同情心的！可恶！”龙马愤恨的瞪着龙雅，此刻的心情只能用恶劣来形容。相反的，龙雅现在的心情瞬间转好。只见他早已夺下龙马的白色帽子，还恶作剧般地继续拨乱龙马的头发。直到见到龙马披头散发，即无奈又无助的模样，龙雅再也忍俊不住地笑出声来。

一向最淡定的大石适时开口道：“龙雅、龙马，你们俩兄弟也该玩够了。走吧！一起到球场去，龙崎教练在召集所有人。”

龙雅和龙马不约而同的看着大石。“这次又是什么事情？”

“不知道。一起去看看吧！”

龙雅沉思了一会儿，这才缓缓地放开龙马。这么突然的集会，难道又是要宣布什么事情吗？

重获自由的龙马，用力的从龙雅手上抢回自己的帽子。“还我啦！都几岁的人了还像个小孩似的，幼稚！”拿回自己的帽子后，龙马不等龙雅，自己便大步的迈向网球场集合去了。

“哈哈～龙雅学长，你和龙马的相处方式还真是有趣。”桃城武说。

不二看着渐渐走远的龙马，眼神里的目光也不知道是羡慕还是什么不知名的异样情绪。  
“你们兄弟的感情还真好。这样孩子气的龙马，只怕只有在你面前才看得到吧！”

龙雅无奈的耸耸肩。“那小不点就只会找我麻烦，他还差得远呢！”闻言，众人很有默契的相视一笑。龙雅远远的看着龙马的背影，嘴角勾起似有若无的笑意。

——————————————————

熟悉的网球场上，大伙儿有秩序地列队站好，仔细聆听龙崎教练说的话。“这一次，我们大家能成功打进全国大赛，可谓是个很好的突破。但现阶段绝对不能松懈下来，我们必须一起加紧训练，保持最佳状态迎接全国大赛的四强赛和总决赛。”

龙崎教练中气十足的声音贯穿整个球场。“大家也都知道，手塚已经成功伤愈归队。所以，今天我召集大家来此的主要目的是希望能选出代表我校参加比赛的正选队伍。”

大家听了龙崎教练的话后，都不禁开始议论纷纷。龙崎教练的话意味着，有人将会被判出局，担任候补职位。龙崎教练继续说道：“请大家稍安勿躁，耐心地听我把话说完。”

龙雅静静地观望局势发展，心中却暗自盘算着某些计划。

“我想听听你们的意见。要是你们有任何想法，尤其是正选队员，不妨说出来让我们一起讨论。”龙崎教练环视大家一眼。

大伙儿面面相觑，谁都不敢妄自发言。毕竟能代表校队参加全国大赛是多么荣幸的事情，百年难得一遇的好机会，只怕是大家梦寐以求都想要争取的。可是现在这种情况，只怕有人必须被牺牲了。尤其是校队成员各怀心事，他们低头不语，陷入两难之中。为了球队的最后荣耀，他们能选择的，只有是最强的阵容。不知怎么的，大伙儿的目光不约而同地看向龙雅。

在手塚离开到九州治愈伤臂期间，带领他们的人就是龙雅助教。可是手塚好不容易归队后，龙雅又玩起失踪，一连请假好多天。不仅缺席了全国大赛的首场比赛，就连平日的练习也不见踪影。但是龙雅的实力是大家有目共睹的，现在若说要牺牲一个人……

龙雅忽然开口道：“教练，这次的正选校队名单，直接除掉我的名字吧！我弃权。”龙雅自然知道大家的心思，他自己可是很乐意主动退出这种麻烦事的。没有任何不甘不愿，没有什么舍不得，反正他越前龙雅两袖清风，潇洒自若，心里倒是乐得很。

反而是大伙儿听到龙雅这么果断的决定时，大家都不禁愣住了。那可是全国大赛啊！竟然连眼睛眨也没眨，直接省略思考就主动退出。龙马继续保持沉默是金的好习惯。对于龙雅的决定并不感到意外，毕竟他太了解龙雅的性格了。至于其他校队成员都用一种不可思议的眼神打量着龙雅。

桃城武唯唯诺诺的说道：“龙雅学长，其实以你的实力，更适合正选的位子。不如就让我……”

龙雅一口打断桃城的话。“你们在场的任何一个人都比我有资格，我只是个过客。现在也是时候退场，让你们大展拳脚了。”

“可是……”桃城武愁眉苦脸地看着大伙儿，其实他心底是清楚的。论实力，他并不是最顶端的。既然如此，这正选的位子就应该留给最适合的人。

向来不多话的大石，却在这时候开口，而且语气冰冷又几近戏侮。“既然龙雅对这比赛不感兴趣，桃城你就别再为难龙雅了。倒是手塚这次归队，我并不怎么认同。手塚，你的手伤究竟有没有完全康复，我想亲自确认看看！我绝对无法认同一个手伤未愈的人参赛，而影响球队在全国大赛中的表现！”

龙崎教练闻言表情诧异。  
“这……怎么会？”大伙儿又开始议论纷纷，谈论着大石的怪异表现。平日在球队里，大石可是和手塚交情最要好的战友。这次，又怎么会忽然提出这种尖锐的提问？实在是太让人匪夷所思了。

“不！大石学长，不然就让我退出吧！比起我，手塚学长他……”桃城颤着声音提议。对他来说，这个决定是艰难的。但是比起手塚，自己才是更应该被除名的那个。

可是桃城的话还没说完，大石又气愤地咄咄逼问。“桃城，其实你很想参赛吧？用不着委屈你自己。哼！手塚，你敢不敢接下我的挑战。要是连我都无法打赢的话，我要你心服口服的自动退出！”

这样的气氛太不寻常，这样的大石太过古怪。众人屏息等待，谁都不敢擅自发言。这紧张的气氛让人都快喘不过气来了。龙雅依旧保持沉默，只是用惯有的犀利眼神打量着大石和手塚的一举一动。他安静的看着，像是想要把这谜团都看透一样。

或许，大石说得对。他无法认同一个手伤未愈的人参赛。  
而那人指的，恐怕不是手塚，而是……他自己。

龙雅在准备飞往英国前，曾暂代青学助教一职。当时大石的手伤，就像是不定时的炸弹，根本没有人知道那炸弹什么时候会忽然爆炸。一连串无止尽的练习，恐怕也造成了无法估计的伤害。虽然只是龙雅的猜测，但倘若这就是事实的话，那……

“好，我接受。”手塚微微点头，然后对着龙崎教练说：“教练，请允许这场对决吧！”

龙崎教练一脸无可奈何，但也没有任何理由去拒绝，最后只好妥协。

龙雅看着大家慢慢地移步到比赛专用的球场，心情有些复杂难懂。他忍不住叹了口气，转身却看见和他同是对这球赛不感兴趣的某人。“小不点。”龙雅轻轻唤道。“你猜谁会赢？”

龙马想也没想的就接话道：“大石副社长。”

龙雅闻言却笑了。“是吗？你真的那么认为？”

龙马抬头看着龙雅。“那你认为谁会赢？”

这问题，其实他们两人都很清楚答案。看破不说破。  
“跟你一样。”龙雅的眼神里掺杂着看不清的情绪。


	64. 龙雅的疑问

全国大赛的四强对决，今日正式开打！全部人都聚集在比赛会场，大家的目光焦点始终离不开这次的四组强队。打到前四强，比赛用的会场都变得气派十足。人山人海的现场气氛被炒至最高点，这次的比赛绝对是历史性的一刻。唯独一人又不知闲逛到哪去了。

龙雅现在无事一身轻。卸下助教一职后，他轻松地回到之前挂名团员的位置。于情于理，虽然说总得帮自己的队友们打打气，喊喊加油之类的。但校规并没有这条规定，所以龙雅决定先去参观参观一下这里的会场，然后才静悄悄地回到自己的岗位上。反正也花不了多少时间。

今天比赛会场里的美眉可不是普通的多啊～龙雅看得两眼发直，当然他的视线不仅仅停留在那些女孩的俏脸上。而是，一直地慢慢往下移…慢慢的往下移……就像此刻，一群年轻女孩捧着一杯杯饮料从龙雅的面前经过。一阵风吹来，短裙的裙摆随风飞扬。若隐若现的白皙大腿，线条均匀引人遐想。龙雅把玩着手上的橘子，琥珀色眼珠子紧紧地盯着美眉们不放。

用力的吞了一口口水，龙雅试图压抑自己脑海中那不安分的因子。龙雅看得入神，正想走去跟女孩们搭讪时，不适时的电话铃声却在此时响起。是Sally打来的。

龙雅耳朵听着电话，可是那眼神的焦点还是聚集在女孩们的身上。“亲爱的~~~”上扬的语调，一如既往的迷人嗓音。

“我说，你现在在哪里啊？” Sally劈头就问出问题。

“在你心里。”龙雅不是省油的灯，简单的问题在他的巧言巧语下变成了暧昧的情话。

Sally自然也不是这么好打发的人。“不是说在看龙马他们比赛吗？怎么周围那么安静的？”

“噢～会场里太闷，我跑出来透透气。”龙雅半真半假的回答，接话也接得挺顺的。然后就是巧妙的转移话题。“对了，你不是说又有活动要参与，怎么还那么有空打给我？”

Sally熟知龙雅的个性，暗道那家伙十之八九又是在把美眉、泡美女了。但是Sally并没有说破，反而顺从龙雅的回答问题。“说是让我先去看看比赛会场，熟悉一下环境。所以，暂时也挺空闲的。”

Sally穿着白色运动长袖外套，在露天走廊上走着。  
不过从背景看来，倒也和龙雅身处的地点有几分相像。

龙雅随口问道：“那妳现在在哪儿啊？”

Sally走到转角处，正想继续往前走时。很巧的，抬头便对上了龙雅的视线。两人同时一愣。  
过了半秒后，他们才动作缓慢的挂上电话。龙雅绅士地先阔步走向前。“亲爱的，妳今天也好漂亮哦！”轻轻的拥着 Sally，龙雅俯身就在 Sally的脸颊上印上一吻。

Sally不着痕迹的推开龙雅。“喂，你还穿着青学的社员制服呢！”

“那又怎样？”龙雅不置可否。

“比赛已经开始了吧？你不去帮忙加油打气，在这里干嘛？”

“看美眉。”龙雅回答得非常直白。

Sally差点没被自己的口水噎到。“你还真是诚实。”当然这未必能归类成褒义的赞美。

龙雅一副无所谓的脸，再次将Sally拥入怀。“我说过，不会再欺骗妳的。”

Sally不自在的挣脱龙雅的怀抱。“这里人多，你别闹了。”

“哪一点看得出我在闹了？”龙雅问。

Sally 自知口才没有龙雅的好，索性将辩论的力气都省下来。“反正都来了，我要去看龙马他们的比赛。你自己自便啊！”说着、说着，Sally 径自走向比赛会场。

龙雅见状快步的追上 Sally，嘴里还不停的叨念。“美女，妳一个人啊？让我陪妳嘛～”

Sally不禁回头张望龙雅，然后无奈的摇头叹气。龙雅的个性总是如此，吊儿郎当的，但是 Sally却不自觉地扬起甜甜的笑。“你好吵噢！”Sally笑着说：“别烦我啦～”

“你长得太引人犯罪。今天这里的人那么多，还是让我来当妳的贴身保镖好了。”龙雅死皮赖脸的跟了上去。

Sally听了龙雅的话，这回笑出了声。“哈哈～臭龙雅，你别闹了！”

“小公主，我可是认真的呢！”龙雅说。  
Sally拿龙雅没辙。就这样两人肩并肩走到了比赛会场。

—————————————————

四强赛中，青学对上了强敌四天宝寺。据说里头也有个一年级的超级新星，顶尖的实力技冠群雄。当龙雅和Sally 回到体育馆里时，只见不二气喘吁吁的累瘫坐在球场中央。他的对手是四天宝寺的队长–白石藏之介。“出界！7比6，白石获胜！！”经过连串的激烈战况，不二的专注力也降低了不少。一粒失误球，把分数送给了白石。

“真少见，没想到他竟然会拼命至如此地步。”龙雅感到有些惊讶，毕竟他平时所见到的不二都是冷静从容、温文尔雅的。

“不二用尽全力了，他和那个叫白石的看起来都卯足实力在拼命呢！”Sally看得出神，连连赞叹：“好精彩的比赛。”

仅以一分之差输了比赛，虽然可惜，但也能算是虽败犹荣。龙雅软骨头似地靠着栏杆，忍不住打了一个呵欠。“呵啊……”

Sally微微皱眉，毫不犹豫的伸出手便朝龙雅的手臂打了下去。啪—— 自然的引来连串效应。“啊——！”龙雅痛呼出声。

“小公主，妳打我干嘛？”龙雅不满的问。

“因为你欠打。”Sally的美眸怒视着龙雅。“人家不二这么拼命的为球队争取胜利，哪像你啊？！”

“我？我又怎么了？”龙雅不解地用手指指着自己。

Sally重重地叹了一口气，抿唇不语。  
“怎么了？怎么好端端地就生气了呢？”龙雅心里郁闷极了。不过自家女朋友竟然这么光明正大的在自己面前称赞别的男人，龙雅难免也会觉得老大不爽。“我是妳正牌男友耶！怎么能就这样称赞别的男生，完全不顾虑我感受啊？”

“一有空就跑去浑水摸鱼泡美眉的人，还指望我称赞你什么啊？总不能让我称赞你的甜言蜜语攻势非常管用，鼓励你继续去泡妞把妹吧？”Sally佯装生气地瞪着龙雅。

龙雅闻言尴尬地傻笑。随即，灵机一动地展开柔情攻势。“原来是为这事生气啊！乖，别气了。就算我在外头怎么玩，都只是捧场作戏罢了。我的这里……”龙雅用修长的手指点了点自己胸口心脏的位置。“就只能装下妳而已。”

Sally听了龙雅的话，心底感觉甜滋滋的。要对一个人真的生气，还真是不容易。更何况，那人还是自己爱的人。Sally故作高傲的口吻说道：“嗯~那还得看看某人的表现如何了……”被刻意拉长的尾音代表着某种隐喻。一个每个女孩都渴望的幻想。只希望自己喜欢的人，爱着的永远只有自己。

龙雅趁势用双臂将Sally圈在栏杆旁，然后用来不及掩耳的速度吻上Sally的唇，然后蜻蜓点水般又迅速退开。不过两人依旧维持暧昧不清的姿势。Sally错愕的看着龙雅，不明白龙雅这忽然的举动是什么意思。这里可是大庭广众！“雅！别闹了！”Sally原本想吼龙雅，不过又担心引起周遭人们的注意，只好刻意压低声量的小心提醒。

龙雅微笑。“我没在闹。刚才的吻，不就是妳要求的吗？”虽然早被被龙雅故意扭曲话里头的含义。

“我才没有让你吻我！你！！”Sally原本还想说些什么，但是耳边却响起如雷灌耳的掌声。她和龙雅的目光不禁都被球场上的动静给吸引。手塚上场了。还有号称九州双雄之一的千里千岁。两位选手都是能驾驭无我境界的人，虽然他们所领悟出的绝技还未到达最顶尖的天衣无缝绝招。但已经能谓是少见的高峰对决。

龙雅难得恢复常态，认真地观望球赛。Sally见龙雅的神情有异，自然知道这场球赛对他而言是某种意义的存在。她呆在龙雅身边。“这场球，对你来说很重要吗？”

龙雅微微一愣。“怎么这么问啊？”

“因为你的眼神变得有些不同。”Sally笑着回答。

龙雅看向Sally，嘴角勾起迷人微笑。“其实我好想知道，统领青学一路进军到这里的社长，实力极限在哪里。”

龙雅靠坐在栏杆上，Sally从后方轻轻搂着龙雅。“那，我们就一起来看看这答案吧！”


	65. 武士之子

手塚很强。但他并不是龙雅见过最强的那一个。但以某方面的毅力来说，龙雅是佩服手塚的。在体坛里因为伤患退出的人不计其数，但是能克服自己心里的压力，战胜所有的恐惧，凭着毅力带领着自己的队友一起作战。一直走到最后，都不曾说过放弃。这样的人，龙雅真的从未遇过。

“他，很强。对吧！”龙雅这么说。  
Sally赞同的点点头。

“我和他打一场的话，谁会赢？”龙雅问。

Sally想了一会儿，说：“想听真话还是假话？”

这不是废话嘛。龙雅挑了挑眉毛。Sally笑了。  
“雅，你能认真打一场球吗？完全没有任何顾忌，只是一心想要赢球。”

“难道我平时不认真？”龙雅反问。

“这答案你比任何人都清楚。”Sally清澈的双眸里倒映着龙雅自己的身影。龙雅顿了顿。或许Sally 是对的。这问题的答案，这世上只有他自己知晓。

“手塚国光赢下此局，比数 6比1，青学获胜！”评判的声音和哨子声将龙雅飘远的思绪拉回现实。

“龙雅，我有个心愿。”Sally忽然这么说道，幽幽的瞳孔里闪烁着期盼的目光。

龙雅看着球场上的手塚意气风发地接受众人的欢呼。四周围虽然很吵，但是Sally说的每一句话，龙雅都听得一清二楚。Sally继续说：“是否有一天，你也会站在最顶端的位置。认真地放手一搏，拼命的打每一场球，真正的享受其中的乐趣。”

龙雅的网球天分毋庸置疑。他从小就接受英才教育，他的血液里流动的是武士之血。那是上天的恩赐，这么优越的先天条件是多少人梦寐以求却终究无法取得的。可是他，越前龙雅天生就拥有这些人人称羡的天赋。“先天的条件，你已经拥有。后天的努力，你是否愿意？”

龙雅怔怔地看着Sally。“Sally……”龙雅此刻缺少的只是让他前进的动力。

“雅，难道我就不能变成你的推动力吗？”Sally的声音一直在龙雅的脑海中回响。Sally朝龙雅伸出手，就像龙雅之前曾经做过的举动一样。她用眼神示意龙雅握着自己那停留在半空中的手，面无表情地龙雅却像是不为所动。Sally的心有些失望，但还是强装自己微笑。机械似的笑容变得有些不自然。Sally慢慢的抽回自己的手。就在她放弃最后一丝希望之前，龙雅忽然把她拉入他宽厚的臂弯。

“我是不是很懦弱。”龙雅的声音很轻，更多的是无力感。一种认清自己真的很渺小的事实。

“不。在我心里，你永远都是最强大的。永远像阳光般温暖，支撑着我不让我跌倒。”Sally动作轻柔的抱着龙雅，似在安慰他。

龙雅听着忍不住发笑。“是吗？像太阳？”

“对，像太阳。原本在我生命里消失的阳光，是你帮我找回来的。”

“我的小公主，谢谢你。”龙雅把怀里的人儿搂得更紧。

周围的人们注意力都放在球场上，所以基本不会有人注意他们。  
龙雅让自己整个人放松下来，完完全全放下防备。在Sally的面前，龙雅所有虚伪的伪装面具都是多余的。

武士的血液开始沸腾。茁壮起来吧！

———————————————————

青学校队真的打进了全国大赛总决赛。这不是梦，而是真真切切的事实。大家的心情是无可言喻的快乐和兴奋。而他们最终所要面对的劲敌，是他们宿命中的对手–立海大附中。这一次，不再有侥幸。幸运之神到底会站在哪一方？没有人能够断言。

立海大的队长，已经痊愈归队。立海大的队员们更是如虎添翼！这种局势对青学是不利的。不过也因为认知到这一点，青学的正选选手们都比之前的都要努力，比以前还要激进。Sally因为要继续参与训练，已经在全国大赛四强决赛那晚飞回美国了。她离开前，丢给龙雅这么一句话。‘重新订下目标，一起努力吧！’

这句话对龙雅来说是一种责任，因为这是Sally和他之间的约定。一起努力，无论在什么地方，订下一个目标。彼此都会陪着对方一起努力完成理想。龙雅知道自己也许真是时候改变了。动力已经找到，不过目标……南次郎曾经对龙雅说过，龙雅父亲生前的梦想。Sally也曾经说过自己的心愿，而能帮Sally完成心愿的人就只有自己。最伟大的网球梦想。站在最顶端的位置，接受众人欢呼的洗礼。职业网球选手。南次郎曾经当过的职业。

龙雅曾经很接近，却没有一脚踩进去那个圈子里。当时的自己并不愿意受束缚。不过现在已经没有任何拒绝的理由。龙雅想为自己的未来做个决定。也许会很辛苦，也许会很艰难，也许会牺牲很多，但或许以后得到的会更多。很多事情，没有尝试过就不知道结果。那晚，龙雅盯着自己的手机发着呆。生平第一次失眠了。

隔天手机的闹钟铃声提示声响起的第一秒，龙雅睁着眼睛把闹钟给关了。一夜未睡的脸色并没有多好看，不过顶着熊猫眼的龙雅只是从床上跳起来，然后动作迅速地奔出房门。越前一家子都在楼下的饭厅用早餐。龙雅见到众人的第一句话就是……“爸、妈，我想要休学去美国。”

穿着围裙的竹内伦子原本再帮龙马倒牛奶，可是却被龙雅这突如其来的话吓得手一抖，牛奶全洒了一桌子。就连最为淡定的越前南次郎也愣在一旁，原本叼在嘴里的香烟也从微启的嘴巴掉了下来。越前家的爱猫–卡尔宾 用哀怨的眼神盯着龙雅，呜咽地‘喵——’了一声。

平时与龙雅感情要好的越前龙马就更不用说了。他几乎是完全被龙雅的话吓着。因为比赛场地的关系，全国大赛的总决赛被迫展延至三天后。  
难不成龙雅又要再次错过，对自己而言这么重要的比赛？更重要的是，他说他要去美国。休学？难道打算不回来了？以后都不要回来了吗？

龙雅当然知道自己为这美好的早晨添乱了。自己刚才说的话，根本就是一枚炸弹。不过，他还是想说。“我想我找到自己要的目标了。爸、妈……让我再出去闯一闯吧！”这一次，龙雅真的很肯定自己要的目标是什么。只要认定了方向，就像射出来的箭一样，无法再次回头了。只有这样，才能达成自己的目标。

最先回过神的人是南次郎。“既然如此，那就去吧！记住，要是没有成功，你休想回来这个家！”  
不过这次南次郎并不怀疑自己的决定，因为他从龙雅眼中看到自己一直期盼的目光。

———————————————————

‘你真要走吗？难道非走不可吗？就这样再次丢下这个家。’龙马在心底反复的问着这些问题，但是他都没有机会问出口。全国大赛的最后一场总决赛，将会在两天后举行。今天的青学，气氛却显得特别古怪。至少龙马是这么认为的。

龙雅陪着自己上学的最后一天。龙马的心情是前所未有的复杂。  
龙雅是名副其实的行动派。说到做到，说走就走。毫无留恋，潇洒随性。

明明是上学的最后一天，不过龙雅在行为上并没有多大的改变。从小到大，龙马都不曾这么留意龙雅的一举一动。今天，龙马却不自觉地将所有注意力都放在龙雅的身上。龙马默不作声地静静观察着龙雅，看到龙雅一如往常地笑容时，龙马的心情变得更加阴郁。龙雅的休学申请已经交给校方，休学通知书也已经拿到手。程序上并没有任何问题。

不过目前为止，就只有校方知道龙雅要休学的事情。龙崎教练那里，也是越前南次郎亲自通知的。至于其他的人，根本都对龙雅要休学的决定一无所知。好不容易浑水摸鱼，打盹挨过一整个上午的课，龙雅跟平常无异的和龙马一起结伴到食堂。可是，一路上他们两兄弟却反常的没有交谈。一直到食堂，他们俩和青学网球男队的队员们一起用餐。大家有说有笑地闲话家常，唯独一向都不多话的龙马变得更安静了。

“龙马，你今天怎么感觉怪怪的？有什么心事吗？”一向观察力入微的桃城武忽然开口问。  
包括龙雅在内，大家的注意力都放到了龙马身上。

龙马面无表情地摇摇头，轻声道：“没什么。”接着他又继续有一口，没一口的吃着午饭。众人面面相觑，都对龙马今天怪异的表现感到纳闷不已。大伙儿不约而同地将视线转移到坐在龙马身边的龙雅身上。毕竟都是住在一块儿两兄弟，每天上学也形影不离，多多少少都会知道些内幕吧！

只见龙雅喝了一口鲜橙汁润喉后，用轻松的语调回答：“放心好了，他这是得了比赛前忧郁症，大概是精神压力太紧绷的关系。”龙雅半开着玩笑，只字不提自己将要退学的事情。听了龙雅的话，大伙儿都笑得东歪西倒。

“不会吧？龙马你也会紧张的啊？真不敢相信。”桃城武忍不住出言调侃。毕竟龙马无论面对多强大的对手，都表现得轻松自若的模样。

龙马吃了一记闷亏，但感觉就像是哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。龙雅那家伙摆明是拿自己当挡箭牌，动不动就出言消遣自己。龙马原本心里有气，正要出声反驳时，却又突然说不出口。因为他想起，或许以后这样跟龙雅斗嘴的机会都没有了吧？今天，就让他小小的得意一下好了。龙马心想。

龙马认知里的龙雅总是如此。以前是这样，现在也一样。无论做什么事情，都只会忠实自己的心，随心所欲的做任何事，从来都不去顾虑别人的感受。就连即将要休学的事，也没有告知任何人。明明大家都相处过一段时间，也是曾经一起上球场肩并肩作战的战友，老是在训练完后一起到河村寿司店聚餐度过的欢乐时光……这些日子，怎么能说忘就忘？难道他真的一点感觉都没有吗？

可是事实是如此吗？面对众人的调侃，龙马选择沉默，只是复杂的目光却瞟向龙雅。龙雅一副无所谓的模样，他爽朗的笑声此刻听进龙马的耳朵，让龙马感觉刺耳极了。怎么可以这么无所谓的笑着？！难道一切都无所谓吗？就这样变得毫无意义，可笑至极。

龙雅将龙马阴郁的神情看在眼里，一瞬间的忧郁眼神一闪而过。其实龙雅的心也是血肉做的，人的情感并不是没有生命的机器，又怎么可能会毫无感觉呢？但是龙雅只想选择隐藏，继续压抑着。因为他知道，就算说出来又能怎么样？既然都已经决定好的事情，说出来只会影响大伙儿的心情罢了。与其如此，倒不如什么都不说得好。就像以前决定离开家出外闯荡一样，他只能选择留下字条和橘子跟龙马道别。

龙雅脸上的表情是微笑的，甚至笑容比平时的还要耀眼。不过他的心却像被翻搅着，虽然不想承认，但能感受到那一丝丝的疼痛。为了维持自己那倔强的尊严，所以龙雅决定不想忠实自己的心。就这一次，让他像以往一样，假装潇洒的转身离开。

青学真是个奇特的地方。网球男队里的队员，竟然也会让自己放不下？龙雅真的被自己内心的想法给吓到了。这世上，除了家人和Sally。龙雅重视的人事物，想一直守护下去的，多了一份执着——青学。

———————————————————

明天就是全国大赛的总决赛。为了减轻球员们的负担和避免赛前任何过量的训练导致受伤，今天青学的校队练习被取消了。静悄悄的越前大宅，少了平日的热闹。龙马整个人缩在被单里，卡尔宾难得安静的卷缩在龙马面前。

今天是龙雅离家出国的日子。越前南次郎和竹内伦子夫妇都到机场送机，唯独龙马一人和卡尔宾在家。龙马拒绝去送机时，南次郎和伦子都感到为难，叨念着龙马太孩子气了。就因为和哥哥的感情要好，难免会感到失落，但闹脾气也不是选在这种时候啊！就当大家都在劝说龙马时，龙雅却贴心开口。‘没关系啦！我又不是第一次自己出国了，反正也不是什么大事，用不着这么劳师动众的。’但只有龙雅知道龙马的心里有多么不舍，因为他也同样的会感到阵阵失落。

那一天，龙马呆在家里，用自己的方式跟龙雅道别。这一次龙雅没有留下字条，也没有留下橘子。不过他留下了一句话和一粒网球。“小不点，我会等你的。”这句话有什么深意，龙马还不能确定。也许，龙雅认为龙马总有一天也会离家去追寻自己的梦想，就像他一样。所以，龙雅会一直耐心地等着龙马。在某个不知名的地方，在未来的某个日子里。到时，锐变成长后的兄弟俩再次相会重聚。


	66. 逐梦

装饰简单典雅的酒店套房。Sally百般无聊地缩在沙发上，对着面前的落地窗发呆。从高处俯瞰纽约的城市风景，在街上行走的人们都变得像蝼蚁般渺小。当浴室里传出来的水声停止时，Sally已经等到有些犯困。一直等到好不容易浴室的门被打开，穿着浴袍走出来的龙雅见到的就是这一副光景。Sally无聊至极的在逗弄被置放在玻璃小桌子上作装饰的小花。

“在干嘛呢？”龙雅看着禁不住觉得好笑。Sally 纤细的指尖轻轻的点了点青色长叶，然后满意的看到叶子像是发抖般的摇了摇。Sally没有回答，继续专注地逗弄叶子。

龙雅佯装失落的哭丧着脸。“我感觉我被忽视了。”  
Sally面无表情地瞟了龙雅一眼后，又继续把注意力放到盆栽上。

龙雅轻轻地叹了一口气，开始有些羡慕那朵小花了。“小公主，妳也睬我一下好不好？”

这回，Sally总算停下了手中的动作。“嗯，这就乖了。”龙雅笑看着Sally。但是龙雅的热情显然没有感染到Sally，只见Sally冷冷地开口。“给我马上去穿上衣服。”

龙雅闻言下意识地低头看了自己的身体一眼。宽大的浴袍有些松垮，低领的领口那若隐若现肌肤看起来秀色可餐。龙雅故意把头靠近Sally的俏脸，然后压低声量轻说道：“妳该不会在害羞吧？”刚洗完澡的龙雅身上还残留着温热的气息的肥皂的香味。Sally的脸上表情没有明显的变化，不过言语间透露着不可冒犯的威严。“穿衣服。马上！”

龙雅的神情看起来有些苦恼。“等会儿吧！我的头发还没干呢。”

Sally忽然娇柔妩媚的一笑。“需要我帮忙吗？”那是平时绝对不会出现在Sally脸上的表情，总觉得特别诡异。但是生性风流倜傥的龙雅便不管三七二十一的欣然答应，琥珀色的瞳孔散发出异样光芒。“如果妳想要帮忙，我是绝对不会拒绝的。”龙雅把挂在脖子那的毛巾递给Sally。

Sally眨了眨褐色的眼睛，甜甜的笑了。“靠近一些。”  
龙雅听话的把头移近。“这样可以了吗？”

“再靠近多一点。”  
“那这样呢…？”龙雅和Sally的头靠得很近，四目交接的两人都各怀鬼胎。Sally动作轻柔的打开毛巾，龙雅伸出舌头舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇。下一秒，情势完全逆转。Sally将手中的毛巾盖在龙雅的头上。“没有穿上衣服你休想靠近我！”

眼前一黑的龙雅心情郁闷地拿掉毛巾，有些心烦地看着Sally。“喂…你不是这样子对我吧！”

“不然还要我怎样对你？打你还是揍你？”Sally怒视着龙雅。

“No. No.”龙雅摇了摇头。“你绝对舍不得的。”

“嗯~我倒要看看你会被我打成什么样子！”Sally紧握粉拳，难得耍狠的用力出击。

龙雅动作利落的躲开Sally的攻击。“喂！妳还真动手啊？！”

Sally没有回话，开始兴起追着龙雅打。龙雅没料到Sally会来这么一招，有些狼狈的仓皇躲开。“好了，别玩了！”龙雅身形移动，闪开Sally的拳头。

Sally似乎玩上瘾，紧紧地追着龙雅不放。龙雅无奈的看了Sally一眼，然后轻轻反手一握，扣住Sally的右手。Sally微微一愣。正想挣脱被束缚的右手时，却发现自己的左手也被龙雅抓得牢牢的。动弹不得的Sally这才鼓着粉颊，无声地看着龙雅，把表情似乎是在抗议。

“玩够了？”龙雅无可奈何的瞪着Sally，不过眼神并不凶狠，反而有种宠溺的意味。

“不玩了。”Sally乖巧的摇摇头。龙雅挑高眉毛，用怀疑的眼神打量了Sally一会儿。“我知道错了，放开我吧！”Sally可怜兮兮的神情有些无辜。龙雅知道自己不忍心，缓缓地放开自己的手。Sally欣喜地揉着有些发疼的手腕，然后轻声抱怨道：“你冲凉有够久的。”

龙雅浅笑。“会吗？要不然你陪着我一起冲？有妳看着，也许我的动作会快一些。”

听了龙雅调戏的话语，Sally白皙的脸颊顿时泛起红晕。“你…你胡说什么？！欠打啊！”

龙雅扬起迷人的微笑。“不逗妳了。准备一下吧！等我换好衣服，我们就一起下楼。”龙雅从衣柜里随手拿出一件黑色的连帽运动外套，然后又走进浴室。Sally发着呆看着龙雅的背影，忽然有种很踏实的感觉。最完美的人生应该就是这样了吧？不管在什么时候，都有一个自己最信任的人陪着自己。

—————————————————

夜幕降临。有个地方却比白天时还更加热闹。街头网球场。Sally坐在围栏上，静静地观看球赛，但她的心跳却跟着龙雅在球场上飞舞的节奏奔驰着。周围嘈杂的呐喊声炒热了现场的气氛。Sally的目光始终停留在龙雅的身上。热切的。爱慕的。目光。

过了大约10分钟，一场球局在观众震耳欲聋的呼喊声中宣告结束。Sally很贴心的送上干净毛巾。龙雅很自然的走向Sally，接过毛巾，道了声谢谢。这是他们惯有的默契。这些日子，他们几乎每天都在这里参加比赛。如果想让自己的实力变得更加强大，通过比赛是最快捷又不罗嗦的方法。有些人拼了命的努力，只想要证明自己存在的价值。而龙雅，现在所做的是想要测试自己的实力究竟能到得了什么境界。

一群穿着打扮惹火时髦的年轻美眉，在不远处热情又娇媚的眼神盯着龙雅看。

Sally用淡然的语气说：“你那群爱慕者又来了。”

“吃醋了？”龙雅用毛巾擦拭额上和颈项的汗水。

“我用得着跟他们争风吃醋？”Sally面无表情地反问。

龙雅笑笑。“谁知道呢。给我多十五分钟，最后一场球。”

Sally无声点头。刻意压低的帽子将她的大半张俏脸遮挡在阴影下。

龙雅张开双臂轻轻拥住Sally，在她耳边低语道：“妳最乖了。我答应你，最后一场球。”

Sally给了龙雅一个难看又勉强的笑容。龙雅无奈地选择视而不见，就当作Sally默许了好了。Sally其实并不排斥龙雅有这般吸引狂蜂浪蝶的本事，不过有时候确实会造成很多不必要的困扰。但至少Sally知道龙雅的心，一直都在自己身上。属于自己独一无二的真心，那一点就足够了。

龙雅又再次回到场上，这次的对手是一个长得壮硕的黑人老外。看着认真打球的龙雅，Sally的嘴角勾起一丝浅浅的笑意。龙雅一个跳跃动作，扬起球拍狠狠地给了对手一记扣杀球。“砰咚——！”耳边随即响起疯狂热烈的欢呼声和呐喊声。

龙雅邪魅地不羁笑容，淹没在众人的热情里。他不忘回头，给了Sally一个温柔的、安心的微笑。Sally 见状甜甜的笑了。龙雅似有若无地朝Sally点点头。他想说的话用不着出口，因为他知道，她会懂。龙雅只是用自己的方式生活着。在强劲的推动力下，追求自己最高最远最大的梦想。一直到抵达目的地之前，绝对不会停下自己的脚步。

—————————————————

全国大赛终于圆满落幕。今年的黑马青学终于爆冷打败立海大附中，首次勇夺全国大赛冠军。无法蝉联冠军的立海大，也是首次尝到败绩。宿命中的两支强队在命运的安排下进行了激烈的赛事。虽然全国大赛宣告落幕，但是更伟大的梦想和遥远的征途，还在等待着他们的加入。

龙雅离去后的这些天，龙马几乎每天都忙着参加别人为他和青学战友们办的庆功派对。因为网球而结缘的其他间学校的队员，也陆陆续续前来道贺。一向来不喜欢参加这种应酬派对的龙马，因为青学队友的怂恿也意思意思应酬了几场聚会。不过今天，龙马决定让自己享受久违的平静。

越前家大宅一如既往地平静。龙马躲在被窝里，沉默地盯着手中的邀请函和一封推荐信。因为爆冷打败声誉和实力最坚强的立海大附中队长 –幸村精市，龙马几乎成了日本国中网坛界最耀眼的明日之星。成名的烦恼暂且不提，不过目前最主要的还是如何解决眼前的麻烦。

龙马缓缓打开邀请函。一封被告知自己获选资格参加今年由国内外知名网球团体主办的选拔赛。到时会出席的全都是网球界的精英球员，更有不少职业级的选手和教练参与。不过龙马却犹豫了。对他来说，这根本不在他的计划内。就在龙马沉思之际，房间的门被慢慢打开。龙马抬头，却见嬉皮笑脸的越前南次郎。“找我有事啊？”

越前南次郎关上房门，坐在龙马身旁。“没有事就不能来找你了吗？你什么时候变得这么大牌了？”

龙马努嘴，面无表情地看着自家老爸。越前南次郎不搭话，径自抢过龙马手中的邀请函和推荐信。“哇哇哇～”越前南次郎故意朗声道：“还真是稀奇。怎么最近几年的网球水准是越来越低了，就连你这小毛头也有资格参加这种网坛盛事了吗？”

龙马瞪了越前南次郎一眼，道：“哼！这种无聊的邀请函，你要你就拿去。哪来这么多废话啊？”

“这话可是你说的啊，可别到时候又找我要回去。”越前南次郎故意刺激龙马，轻声道：“嗯…如果我没猜错的话，你们队的队长手冢最希望的就是能参加这种选拔赛了吧？不止是他，其他的青学队员，甚至是其他中学的网球队友，应该都会很想要有这种福气参与。”

龙马静静地盯着越前南次郎，微微皱着眉头的他若有所思。  
越前南次郎接着又说道：“唉…真是可惜了。可惜了有些人得了便宜还卖乖！像这种机遇，可不是每次都有的。”

龙马闻言心下一怔，伸手想要抢回邀请函。怎料越前南次郎动作更迅速，只见他毫不费力的轻巧闪避。“还给我！”龙马说。

“不是说好，这东西已经送给我了吗？”越前南次郎笑着反问。

龙马情急之下也不知道如何是好，词穷的他按耐不住情绪大吼了一声。“喂——！”

“臭小子，没大没小的！你想吓死你老爸我啊？”

“还给我！不是你的东西你拿了也没用！”

“那你拿着又不想去，那不是很浪费吗？”

“我…我考虑先。”龙马深深地吸了一口气。“可能最后我会想要去。”

越前南次郎缓缓说道：“既然有这种机会，就去看看吧！对你不会有损失的。”他伸手，把邀请函和推荐信一并还给龙马。可是邀请函一旦拿在手上，龙马又开始犹豫了。

“龙雅他……”越前南次郎毫无预警地说出龙雅的名字。

龙马一愣，专心聆听。“你刚说什么？”

“我是想说，你哥他，搞不好也会出现在那里噢！”

这一次，龙马确定自己没有幻听。只感觉心抑制不住的狂跳。那是一种无法言喻的兴奋感。

—————————————————

某间很有情调的西餐厅内。“听说了吗？龙马他们拿了全国大赛冠军呢！”Sally在吃了一口最心爱的布丁甜点后这么说道。

坐在桌子另一方的龙雅只是轻轻地应了一声。“嗯。”其实这事他早就知道了。

“刚才Phoebe发了一个简讯给我，说是会去英国那里为下星期举办的网球选拔赛做筹备。各国都会有代表出席，听说日本那里，龙马他们也会去噢！”

见龙雅没有搭话的打算，Sally继续说：“到时说是会有一场职业表演赛穿插在里头，我和Jeremy已经接到官方指示，也答应会出席了。”

龙雅忍不住抬眸看着Sally。“这些我都知道。不过，妳说这些话是不是有什么用意啊？”

“难道你不想去吗？”

龙雅停顿了半秒。“感觉很麻烦。”

“暴风球队这里，我们也收到邀请函了。好像是Jerry那大叔给的特别待遇。”Sally说。

“就因为这样更麻烦。”龙雅不置可否。

Sally当然知道龙雅指的是什么。Jerry绝对不会做亏本生意，只怕这趟之行要是龙雅有出席的话，肯定到时候会被Jerry拜托东、拜托西的讨人情帮忙做事。“但如果是为了见龙马……”Sally的尾音拉长。

又这样沉默了半秒。“如果是小不点的话，我就勉为其难的答应吧！”

Sally的笑靥灿烂如花。“到时美女应该也会蛮多的，妳就不怕我被拐走啊？”龙雅用暧昧的语气问。

“我比较担心那些可怜的美眉。至于你这个偷心大圣，自己的心都被我偷走了，所以我还有什么好怕的啊？”龙雅闻言笑了。Sally耸耸肩。

妳是我的了。龙雅用唇语说。然后拿起一小块巧克力，放到Sally的嘴巴前。Sally张嘴咬了一口，剩下的另一半龙雅照单全收，一口吃下肚子。黑巧克力的甜味和苦味在嘴里化开，甜进心里。


	67. 一切未知

未来是看不透的。就算有本事让你预知未来，但最后剩下的只有无止尽的叹息。龙马和青学的队友们终于迈向人生的另一个全新舞台。面对周围完全陌生的环境，他们心中那对未来的期盼和无法言喻的担忧挥之不去。

英国的某间著名网球俱乐部。据说这地方是有钱人都未必有办法进来的。不过这间网球俱乐部的主人这次竟然破例，无条件让出这地方来举办精英选拔赛。

“这俱乐部也太大了。”桃城武环顾四周设备齐全的网球场，心中满是惊叹。

“这次难得有机会一起来英国进行训练、参加选拔赛，还真是像做梦一样难以置信。”菊丸英二猫一样的眼睛兴奋地闪烁着异彩。

龙马踩在这片异国土地上，仿佛觉得空气中飘散的气息都残留龙雅的身影。就快了。很快就会见到面的。龙雅在离去前丢给龙马的那句话，依然记忆犹新。  
我会等你的。那时候的龙雅轻声说，微微上扬的嘴角刻画出最难忘的轮廓。

龙马闭上眼深深地吸了一口气。睁开眼时眼神流露出最自信的光芒。一辆长巴缓缓驶入停车场。“看来大家都陆陆续续到齐了呢…”不二笑着说。大伙儿顺着不二的视线看去，发现昔日的对手都慢慢的从巴士上走下来，全都是来自日本各个地区的网球校队灵魂人物。因为青学夺得全国大赛的冠军，所以全体队员们无条件获取资格参与这次的选拔赛。至于其他的学校校队成员，若非经过教练推荐或实力评估核准，是无法获选参加的。

这世上没有永远的敌人，更没有永远的朋友。合久必分，分久必合。这是自古以来不变的定律。昔日在战场上的盟友，随时可能变成下一场考核比赛的对手。而以前曾经拼了命想要打败的对手，却也有可能成为自己的合作伙伴。反正接下来的一切，都还是个未知数。“全神贯注的上吧！”手冢严肃的面孔一如往昔。

“是——！”青学众人齐声呼应。就这样，大伙儿齐心合力一起迈向未知的网球世界。

————————————————————

有些答案不是不想要说出口，只是你永远都不会想要知道最后的回答。  
既然最后才来后悔莫及，不如一开始就紧闭着嘴巴，一个字都不要提到。

一身网球运动装的俏丽金发女孩用手臂紧紧地拥着龙雅，用娇柔撒娇的声调嗲声问：“龙雅，你爱我吗？”龙雅不急不徐地轻声说：“乖女孩，先放开我。”

“你先回答我嘛~”女孩的语气里有些渴望。

龙雅尴尬地笑了笑，迷人的眼神有些戏谑。“妳已经知道答案了。”  
女孩的笑容僵在脸上，就连动作也停顿了。

龙雅轻轻俯身，在女孩的耳朵旁轻声细语提醒。“以后都不要再问这种问题了。”龙雅的语气里有些严肃，不过面部上的表情却一如既往温柔迷人。餐厅里的人很多，龙雅这么做算是给女孩保留了面子和一丝尊严。最后，龙雅蜻蜓点水般在女孩的额前落下一个吻别。

“告别之吻。希望妳可以找到另一个更好的男生。”都做到这么明显，女孩当然知道龙雅的用意和答案。要是再不顺着这个台阶走下去，恐怕场面就难看了。

女孩识趣地轻轻拥着龙雅，像是平时打招呼的拥抱一样，礼貌性的微笑示意。“我会想妳的。”

龙雅大方的回答：“我也会想妳的。”就这样，毫不拖泥带水。干净利落的处理感情方式，放荡不羁、潇洒帅气。龙雅一向在花丛里迎刃有余，这个花花贵公子毫无止尽的到处猎艳。但是他一直很清楚自己的心属于谁，从来都不会做出逾矩的举动。喜欢的人可以有很多，但是爱的人永远只有一个。

爱。这个字从来都不会轻易说出口，因为它是一辈子的承诺与约定。龙雅毫无留恋的走出餐厅。在外头等着他的是，熟悉的高挑身影。Sally轻轻倚靠着身后雪白的墙壁，然后在龙雅踏出餐厅门口的那一刻，很有默契的转过头。视线相对的那一刹那，两人都笑了。

“这是今天的第几个了？”Sally伸出手指头，扮出在计算人数的感觉。“第一个是美国的Jessie、第二个是金发蓝眼辣妹Karen、现在这个是第三个？”

“刚才中午还有一个Nadie，妳忘记算进去了。”龙雅好心提醒。

Sally按耐住情绪，有些呆样地点点头。“嗯…谢谢提醒。那加起来，里面那位俏妞应该是今天的第四个。”Sally把目光看向餐厅里。刚才和龙雅交谈的俏丽女孩视线一直停留在龙雅身上。当女孩接触到Sally的目光时，眼中闪过一丝惶恐的情绪。Sally表现淡漠的把注意力放回龙雅那。“越前龙雅。”Sally平淡的表情看不出任何情绪。

“是。”龙雅乖巧回答。  
Sally看着龙雅炙热的目光时，忽然发现自己好像忘了接下来的台词。“我忘了要说什么了。”Sally避开龙雅的眼神，灵活的眼珠子转啊转的。

“那就别说了。我爱妳。”龙雅嬉皮笑脸的夺走Sally的香吻。

Sally微微皱眉。在心里P.S.吻过别的女孩的唇不准再来吻我。  
龙雅自然早看穿了Sally的心思。他动作霸气的圈起Sally的腰肢，另一手撑着墙，将Sally拉进自己的怀抱。

“你干嘛？”Sally丝毫不慌张，只是淡淡地发问。她倒想看看这个龙雅又想玩些什么把戏。

龙雅伸出右手手指，轻轻碰了自己的唇瓣。然后眼神深情万分，动作柔情似水的将刚才自己吻过的右手食指和中指轻轻抵在Sally的唇上。“泡妞这种有益身心，增强交际手腕的活动。坦白说，我是真的戒不掉了。”龙雅的表情看起来有些苦恼。

“我知道，看得出。”Sally微微叹气。“所以说，你的重点是？”

“那些甜点小吃，妳就不要太在意。反正记住，只有妳，才是我的正餐主食。”龙雅扬起邪魅的笑容。

Sally撇撇嘴，似乎对龙雅的答案不是很满意。不过以龙雅的个性，唉…还真是江山易改，本性难移。Sally索性住了嘴不说话，反正说多无益。

“你们俩怎么跑到这来了？”一道声音忽然传入他们耳中。  
龙雅和Sally同一时间把头转向来人的方向。

“Jeremy，怎么了吗？”发问的是龙雅。龙雅和Sally始终保持那种暧昧的姿势。

Jeremy无奈地摇摇头。“你们两个小鬼给我克制一点。这里大庭广众的，就不怕狗仔队拍到照片大做文章啊？！”身为体坛名人之一的职业网球选手，24岁的Jeremy对媒体的行事作风早已了如指掌。

“怕什么？这里不是你的地盘吗？要是真出了事，只能怪你这的保安太弱了，竟然会有人进来滋事。”龙雅用慵懒的调调回呛Jeremy。

Sally轻咬下唇，伸手想要推开龙雅。怎知道龙雅反而加重力道，让自己的身体更贴近他。Sally瞪大双眸，表现出一些不满。“喂！放开我。”Sally的言语间充满警告意味。

“乖。就让我抱多一下。”龙雅嬉皮笑脸的表情显得特别欠扁。

“你讨打啊！”Sally的右手已经扬起。

龙雅见状总算安分了一些，不过嘴里忍不住碎碎念。“真是的，让我多抱一会儿也不行。”

Sally白了龙雅一眼，那种充满威严的气势一点也不输给龙雅。龙雅吐吐舌头，从运动衫的口袋里拿出一粒橘子，轻轻放在嘴边。

被晾在一旁的Jeremy适时开口。“龙雅，你弟他们已经到了。”

龙雅一愣，握着橘子的手微微一颤。尔后，龙雅用复杂的情绪盯着手中的橘子。  
‘总算等到你了，小不点。’

————————————————————

有些人，等了一辈子也未必能等到。就算是匆匆而过的过客，也会在心中留下深刻印象。  
也有一些人，你甘心继续等下去。不计任何代价，而最后也终于等到了。

“龙雅，龙马都来了。你不打算过去看看吗？”Sally 倚靠着栏杆，歪头看着坐在横杆上的龙雅。龙雅从高处观望不远处网球场的状况，在众多的身影里追寻着龙马的踪影。“还不到时候。他还差得远呢！”小不点。要是想要见到我，就必须用自己的实力来到我的面前。

龙雅嘴里这么说。Sally知道龙雅只是在等待最佳时机。  
“没有吃过苦头，是不会成长的。”龙雅自己就是这么走过来的。  
这种滋味不好受，不过他也一定要让龙马自己尝尝。

“那你们俩兄弟，打算什么时候再见面？”Sally轻声问。

龙雅忽地动作敏捷的站起身来，就这样没有任何防护措施的站在栏杆上。夜里的风有些凉，龙雅的外套被呼啸而过的风吹得摆动不止。龙雅此刻离地面的距离少说都有两层楼高。“就快了。”这种高度并不至于让龙雅感觉到恐惧害怕。

“我很期待呢！”Sally背靠着围栏，抬头看着龙雅。“不过，雅，难道你不担心吗？”

“担心什么？”龙雅问。

“龙马啊！”

“干嘛要担心小不点？”

Sally 的神情异常认真。“我说认真的。你都不担心吗？或许有人会找龙马他们的麻烦也说不一定。”Sally的顾虑也是情有可原的，毕竟这里可不像是日本那里。

‘明’的说法，这里可是标榜着聚集世界各地好手的训练集中营。但其实有光的存在，也一定会有阴影跟随。在‘暗’地里的说法，这里也是最多人想滋事找麻烦的地方。这世上，有人为名，有人为利，但也有些人只是为了贪玩，就像是龙雅一样。大家都有各自的目的，阴差阳错的聚集在一起。今天只是开场序幕的第一天，接下来会发生什么惊天动地的事，恐怕还难以知晓。

龙雅笔直地沿着脚下的栏杆，朝Sally的方向走去，在栏杆上秀了一段他自豪的平衡感。  
“放心好了，在我还没有验证小不点的实力之前，我是绝对不会让任何人碰他的。”

“你打算怎么做？”

龙雅卖关子道：“妳猜猜看。”

Sally静静地盯着龙雅，不敢妄自猜测龙雅的心思。“想说的你就说，我懒惰猜。”

龙雅接着笑言道：“嗯……这问题的答案，妳不会想知道的。”

Sally白了龙雅一眼。“算了，反正也一定不是什么好事。”准确来说，Sally有预感。一向都不按牌底出牌的龙雅，过些日子一定又会有什么惊人之举了。但时候还是眼不见为净得好，免得自己还得为龙雅白费力气瞎操心。

龙雅蹲下身子。“Sally。”

Sally看了龙雅一眼，又斜眼瞄了龙雅身后那不算矮的高度。她没有说话，只是静静地等待龙雅。龙雅伸出双手摸摸Sally的脸颊两侧。“我吃醋了。”

Sally闻言忍不住笑了出来。她轻声问：“吃醋？吃什么醋啊？”  
这应该算是她听过的笑话里最好笑的一个了。

龙雅无辜的回答：“当然是小不点的醋咯！”

“什么？”Sally眨眨眼，以为自己幻听了。

龙雅装作可怜模样，继续说：“我总觉得妳特别关心小不点呢。怎么就不见妳关心关心我。”

“龙马是你弟弟，我关心他有什么不对？”

龙雅不满意的摇摇头。“但妳也要关心我嘛～”

Sally知道龙雅又在装可怜博同情了。“那好，你要我关心你什么？”

龙雅把右手放到自己的小腹上，可怜兮兮地道：“我饿了。”

Sally听了龙雅的回答，实在是忍俊不住的放声大笑。“呵呵呵～”

龙雅叹了口气，模样无辜的眨眨眼睛。“妳笑什么？我是真的很饿，都快要饿晕了。”

Sally努力的憋着笑，回应道：“饿了就自己去找东西吃嘛。都这么大的人了，还跟我装什么可怜。”

龙雅理直气壮的回答。“没有妳陪我，我就没有胃口。”

Sally故意把身体倚向龙雅，然后压低声量，说：“理。你。都。傻。”  
说完话Sally抿唇一笑，准备转身离去。

龙雅错愕的盯着Sally。这小妮子，还真是一点同情心都没有。  
“妳怎么这么没有同情心啊！”龙雅故作生气。

“同情心用在你身上就叫做浪费。”Sally不甘示弱。

“妳…妳……”龙雅重重地叹了口气，看了身后一眼，忽然心生一计。只听到，龙雅发出‘啊——’的一声。Sally心下一惊，赶紧把往回看，怎料却没有见到龙雅的身影。

“龙雅！”Sally 吓得花容失色，立刻跑到围栏那里往下看。深怕龙雅是不是饿到头昏眼花，失足跌下楼去了。Sally 再三确定楼下都没有龙雅的身影时，这才放下心头大石。

“龙雅、龙雅！”奇怪，那家伙跑哪里去了。Sally 东张西望的找寻，却连一个人影都没有见到。就在Sally沉着思考之际，眼前却出现了那道熟悉的身影。Sally瞪大双眸，一时间也不知道是喜是忧还是生气。

龙雅嬉皮笑脸，用一派轻松的语气说：“看来我们家的小公主，最关心的还是我啊！”

Sally闻言无奈的叹了一口气，继续用足以杀死人的目光盯着龙雅。  
“越前龙雅，你就这么喜欢看我的笑话？这种玩笑能开吗？”

龙雅弯腰赔笑道：“是。对不起，我不敢了。”

Sally轻咬下唇，握紧右手的拳头，用力的朝龙雅的胸口打去。  
龙雅没料到Sally会忽然出手，吃痛的怪叫道：“嗷…！！！痛咧！”

“活该！”Sally说完便大步转身离去。  
龙雅摸了摸自己被打疼的胸口，着急地对着Sally的背影喊道：“亲爱的，等等我嘛！”

————————————————————

话说两边，此刻的龙马和众人在英国度过了难忘的一夜。才第一次的见面礼，这里的负责人就让他们尝尽了苦头。作为休息用餐的接待餐厅里，大伙儿可以说是累得东歪西倒。折腾了老半天，他们的成果就是这一整桌的-网球。

“各位辛苦了！”一位年约18的少年站在餐厅的正中央朗声说道。

众人都把注意力放在他的身上。拥有东方面孔的少年继续用日语说：“欢迎你们来到这里。我是你们的接待人，叫我Brian就可以了。”

这餐厅里坐着的全是从日本远道而来的国中生。目前为止，他们还没有真正和所谓的外国学生打过交道。而眼前现在这个在说话的人，就是把他们折腾了大半天的罪魁祸首。

“总的来说，大家的表现还是令人满意的。”Brian看着那放在桌上的一粒粒黄色小球，随手在某张桌子捡起一粒网球。

龙马睁大双眸，用戒备的眼神盯着Brian瞧。Brian自然也注意到龙马的存在，他朝着龙马微微一笑。龙马微微皱眉，安静得等着Brian继续把话说完。“刚才那一小段插曲，只是一个见面礼，也能说是一场简单的试炼。让你们捡这些小球，可不是为了好玩。现在还请那些没有达到我要求的人，站出来。”Brian的脸上还保持着惯有的微笑。

全场一边寂静。没有人有任何大动作，也没有人站起来。大家都明白Brian的意思。刚才在球场上，Brian开口的第一句话就是：没有捡到至少15粒球的家伙给我滚回家去吧！

龙马和青学的众人面面相觑。他们这一队人可是好不容易才收集到足够的网球。Brian见没有人自动承认，一脸无奈的叹了口气。只见他朝不远处身穿白色球衣外套的几位像是工作人员身份的人打了一个手势。然后用英文发号施令道：“把他们揪出来！”

过了片刻，一阵吵闹声响起。几个人不甘不愿的被工作人员‘请’了出来。

“你们没有理由赶我们走！只不过少捡了一粒球，就这点烂理由我无法接受。”一个身穿九州区某件学校制服的男子挣脱开工作人员的手开口怒骂。另外几个同是被请出来的，都来自不同的学校。但其余人看起来似乎也有些不甘心，但自知能力不足，也只能无奈接受事实。就只有那名男子继续大声嚷嚷。

面对此状况，Brian只是朝不远处的工作人员点点头，示意他们暂时退下。“一来到这边，你们各位的一举一动一直都在我们的监管下。各位都是在日本高中网球界享誉盛名的一群高手，但是还请大家千万别忘记人外有人，天外有天的这个道理。这个地方，绝对没有你们想象中的那么好混。如果实力不足，你们也别妄想能在这里顺利呆到集训结束。”Brian 的笑容依旧，不过有种慑人的气势，全场一度噤声。

Brian笑了笑，继续说道：“相信你们的教练们，都爱徒心切，推荐信什么的都写了不少。不过，要是想留在这里，还请各位凭自己的真本事，这里并不是靠关系靠推荐就能留下的。刚才的捡球活动，实在是太过简单了，连基本的难度都没有。可惜有一小部分的人终究没有办法完成我的要求。”

“你想干什么？”被叫出来的九州制服男子不甘示弱的叫嚣。“我绝对不同意就这样被这种莫名其妙的原因被赶出去！”

Brian慢慢的走近男子，微笑说道：“滚！趁着场面还没太难看，请你自己给自己留点颜面。”

男子瞪着Brian，气得牙咬切齿。“如果我不走呢？”

Brian浅笑道：“呵呵~那我，也只好用另外一种方式，请你走。”

————————————————————

餐厅的二楼，一整片黑色玻璃让人看不清里头的状况。二楼餐厅里，落地窗前的座位。龙雅悠哉闲哉的吃着最心爱的橘子，Sally倚靠着玻璃，研究着楼下的情况。

“雅，你说他们会不会打起来啊？”Sally问。

龙雅伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角周围。“应该不至于。Brian是高中组那里被抓来做接待的，他没理由会给自己找麻烦。”

“那这种状况要怎样收场啊？”Sally又问。

龙雅瞟了楼下的状况一眼。“看下去不就知道了。”

Sally微笑，浅声道：“龙马坐在那里呢！看见没？”

龙雅继续吃着橘子，反问：“我又没说要找他，妳提他干嘛？”

“有没有关注龙马的一举一动，只有你自己知道。”Sally不再和龙雅争论这问题，只是继续将注意力放在楼下。  
她好奇地想知道，接下来又有谁会出现解决这僵局。

————————————————————

就在大伙儿困惑的刹那间，餐厅的门口被一道人影毫无预警的推开。

“Brian，你在搞什么什么啊？”来人不客气地出言教训Brian。

众人二度噤声，好奇地打量刚出现的陌生人物。因为帽子的遮掩，他们看不清来人的面容。

“Phoebe,妳总算来了。我还在等妳过来接班呢！”Brian用半开玩笑的语气对着那人说。

Phoebe? 难不成是女孩吗？！大伙儿眼睛发愣的盯着来人。只见那人动作利落的摘下头顶上的帽子，黑色俏丽短发配上白净的清秀面容，身穿这次集训特别订制的黑色制服，左肩上还背着一个大大的红色网球包，显得特别耀眼。

“剩下几个人？这吵杂家伙又是怎么一回事？”Phoebe一脸严肃地扫过餐厅里的每一个人。

Brian不敢怠慢，据实跟Phoebe解释。“除了那5个人会被轰出去，其他的暂时还保留资格留下。不过这位小哥好像难以接受自己被淘汰的事实，还在跟我争辩不休呢！”

“Brian,你怎么越来越差了，现在连小咖都要和你谈条件。”Phoebe大步的越过九州男子，直接走向Brian。

Brian一脸无辜的摊摊手，表示无奈。“他们这批只是日本国中的人，我不敢碰啊！”  
所谓的不敢碰，并不是担心打不过，而是担心一碰就碎了。

Phoebe白了Brian一眼。“这几个被淘汰的家伙，你自己看着办。时间也差不多了，给他们全部人用晚餐吧！我刚下飞机，饿着呢！”

Phoebe说完话，径自朝前往二楼的梯级走去。

“喂！Phoebe,难道你不跟我换班吗？”Brian哀哀叫苦。

“看一看你的手表，时间还没到呢！我是明天、明天！你请自便！”Phoebe 踩着轻快的步伐，在众人疑惑的眼神下消失在二楼餐厅的大门。Brian 重重的叹了口气。

门，又被开启了。这次进来的是三名男子。现场顿时议论纷纷。  
“天哪，龙马你快看！那是职业网坛选手 Jeremy Fuller！他身边的那两个人是谁啊？感觉也是很厉害的角色。”眼尖的桃城武忍不住惊叹道。

龙马自然也看见了。他目不转睛的打量着刚进门的三人。  
“Storm。”龙马感觉自己的心兴奋得狂跳，他记得龙雅曾经向他提起的球队。

“Brian你好啊！”一身黑色装扮，连网球包都是黑色的Jenus笑脸迎人的打着招呼。

贵为国际网坛界职业男选手，全世界排名第三的Jeremy Fuller也开心的朝Brian挥了挥手。至于长相凶神恶煞的 Wolf只是静静的跟着大伙儿的步伐。九州男子傻愣愣的站在一旁，一被这状况搞混了。

“Brian,你不是吧？只让他们捡球，还真是仁慈。”Jenus恰巧走到龙马他们那张桌子，还旁若无人似的从龙马的面前又拿起一粒网球把玩着。众所周知，若想学习网球的最基本工，非捡球莫属。捡球是入门的基础，作为这次集训的见面礼，也太过简单了。

就连Jeremy也忍不住笑了，他轻拍Brian的肩。“辛苦了。这些人都是日本来的吧？”

“嗯，这里都是日本的国中生。其他地方来的国中生和高中生都被暂时安排到别的地方。”Brian瞟了刚才那位九州男子一眼，继续说道：“Jeremy，这小子似乎不满意被淘汰的结果。该怎么处理？”

现场第三度噤声。九州男子猛吞唾液，睁大眼睛看着Jeremy。但Jeremy只是笑着回答。不是对着男子，而是对着在场的所有人。对事不对人。“欢迎各位赏脸来到这里。基本上，我是这场地的主要负责人，希望大家能够玩得开心，玩得尽兴愉快。因为这次是由日本和国际网球协会主办的选拔赛，所以评委和负责人都可谓是世界级实力的人选，相信不会令你们太失望。要是有人不满意结果还是对安排不甚满意，欢迎到专门处理投诉的小组那里反映。”Jeremy说完话看着二楼的黑色玻璃一眼。

Jenus盯着九州男子，叫道：“喂！那个谁！”  
九州男子一怔。“别发愣了，我就是叫你呢！”Jenus拿起黄色小球。

九州男子问：“你想做什么！难道想跟我打场球？”

闻言，Jenus不客气的放声大笑。“哼！别不自量力。连捡球最容易的一关都过不了，还奢望跟我打球？”九州男子被激得说不出话来。

Jeremy适时出声。“Jenus，适可而止。”

一向来最为火爆的Wolf 瞪着九州男子。“既然技不如人，趁着情况允许，就赶紧滚吧！省得落得遍体鳞伤的下场。”

Brian这时接口道：“想叫嚣的也请看看你有没有这个实力。刚才的捡球只是小儿科的入门测试，真正艰难的还在后头。”

Jeremy朗声道：“最后给大家一个忠告，奉劝你们最好不要随便招惹这里的任何一位负责人和评委。各位辛苦了。希望大家用餐愉快！我们就不打扰了。”

说完话，Jeremy带头率先步行上楼。Wolf紧跟在后，而Jenus只是站在原地一会儿。

Jenus站在龙马那里，用无解的眼神盯着龙马猛瞧。“你干嘛一直盯着我看？”Jenus笑问道：“小子，看你们的制服，应该是青学的人吧？”

“大家都在看着你们，又不止我一个。”龙马淡定的回答。“是青学的又怎样？不是青学的又怎样？”

Jenus听了龙马的回答笑了。“还真是有胆识。初生之犊果然不怕虎啊！”

“老虎？你最多只是纸老虎吧？”龙马挑衅的说。

结果惹来Jenus哈哈大笑。“你还真是有趣，让我想起了某个人。”

“谁？”龙马问。

Jenus 锐利的眼神扫过青学的在座各位，最后视线停留在龙马身上。“听说青学可是今年的全日本第一呢！越前龙马。”

“你…你认识我？”龙马有些讶异。大伙儿纷纷看向龙马和Jenus。

“你这个性要是再不改改，可是会出大事的。记住，这里可不是日本。这里的人，也绝对不像日本那里的那么好说话。这里，可是靠实力说话的地方！”

龙马还在思考Jenus的话，还没有完全消化的时候。二楼的餐厅大门忽然被打开，一个意想不到的人物忽然走了出来。“Jenus！你这家伙要是再不上来，我会亲自下去把你打晕带上来！”Sally靠着手扶梯的栏杆，用冰冷的语气撂狠话。

“Sally姐？！”龙马又惊又喜的低喃。  
现场的众人见到同是身为网坛名人之一的Sally意外出现，又是一阵阵窃窃私语。

Jenus一脸无奈的环视四周。“真是的！行了。不敢劳烦妳这美女出手，我自己有手有脚，能自己走上楼。”语毕，Jenus果然不再瞎搅和，乖乖的走上楼。Sally满意的点点头，朝着龙马轻轻眨了一只眼。

尔后，Sally对着楼下的Brian喊道：“Brian, 接下来是你的时间了。Wing保证不会有人再来打扰你了。”

“谢谢妳了，Sally。”Brian微笑点头示意。  
直到二楼餐厅的门口再次被关掉，众人都不约而同地盯着黑色玻璃半晌。那片黑色玻璃之后，一定还聚集着更多他们意想之外的人。龙马知道，他找的人就在那里。一定就在那里。

“现在是晚餐时间，你们就慢慢享用晚餐吧！至于那些已经被淘汰的人，用完晚餐后会有人接待你们回国的。希望你们能给予合作，用不着让我们用最后的手段，谢谢。”Brian冲着九州男子笑。“要是有人想在这里惹事，我们是绝对不会坐视不理的。”Brian意有所指的瞟了二楼的黑色玻璃。九州男子自然会意地也看了一眼，最后只好无奈妥协。


	68. 月夜

龙雅和龙马终究还是见面了。那个画面，那个场景，恐怕龙马这一生都难以忘怀。这是龙马来到英国的第七个夜晚。今夜的月色，散发着诡异的光。整个俱乐部被笼罩在奇怪的氛围下。

龙马、青学整队和日本各校的一行人，也初步了解这所谓精英集中营的训练选拔和淘汰的方式。基本上，这里除了聚集了日本国中各校的强者，也聚集了不少世界各地国中的精英分子。龙马他们也是在前天才真正遇到了他们意料中外的一群人，据说都是各国高中组的网球狂热分子。

每个游戏都有指定的规则要遵守，而龙马他们注定成为被支配的一方，只能任凭别人差遣。因为实力的悬殊和身份的限制，龙马他们一直尽量扮演好自己的角色，不轻易越过任何一条界线。那是非常危险的事情，甚至有可能引来更多无法避免的冲突。当龙马他们一踏进这个地方，就注定再也没有回头路可退。他们能做的就只能不断的继续前进，只有变得强大，增加自己的实力才能让他们保护自己。

最新的比赛流程被揭晓的那一刻，这里瞬间变成战场。这个地方，不分国籍不分语言。所有的人都根据自身能力被区分成不同组别。高中部和国中部的队员，将会在接下来的日子以抽签方式配对成组，开始进行一连串的比赛。赢的一方，将会无条件晋级；输的一方，就必须马上被遣送回去。这样残酷又激烈的比赛方式，无疑导致了更多见不得人的手段被一一丑陋的展示。这就是现实。为了能在这里生存下去，能做的只有不断地变得强大。

所谓的生存法则，不过就是一场又一场变相弱肉强食的食物链战争。  
在你看不见的地方，在你看见的地方，最不齿的手段无所遁形。

龙马向来最恨的就是那种见不得光的下三滥卑鄙手段，不过还是让他碰上了，而且还不止一次。仿佛一来到这个地方，龙马他们一行人都像是踏入了灰色地带，一个他们都不曾想象过的世界。

就像此刻一样。练习用的球场被明亮的灯光照亮，龙马、青学一行人和同是来自日本的各校高中队员又再次被麻烦找上。随着日子的增加，能留在俱乐部的人数越来越少。如果无法成为并肩作战的盟友，剩下的就是正常人唯恐不及的敌人。

身穿高中队制服的一群人颇有来者不善，善者不来的气势。龙马他们原本打算来到无人用的球场进行练习交流，但只怕事情的发展不能顺他们的意了。

其中一个看似领头的黑发男子用日语开了口。“这里不是你们该来的地方。滚！”

“为什么我们不能来？这里冒似并非禁区，我们在这里练球也不关你们的事！”龙马快人快语的反驳。

“哼！”男子冷哼一声。“原因很简单，因为这地方我们要了，你们想玩的话就去别边。”

龙马他们一伙人面面相觑，都面露难色。继续僵持不下也不是办法。

手冢冷静的开口道：“既然如此，我们也只好换地方了。”多一事不如少一事。

被誉为皇帝的真田弦一郎用严肃的表情瞟了前来滋事的那群人一眼，也附和道：“明天还有比赛，没必要再起无谓的争执。”

“是。”龙马点头应允。既然手冢和真田都这么说，自己也不好再强硬下去。

怎料，对方的人马并没有打算放过他们。“咻——”看不见轨迹的网球以急速冲向他们。龙马他们心下一惊，赶紧躲开。向来以力道闻名的河村隆眼明手快的想要用球拍接下那一球，谁知道却连人带拍的被球打飞，可见那一球的强劲力道并非普通人所能承受的。

“河村学长！”  
“河村！小心！”大伙儿都赶紧跑向河村，查看他是否有受伤。  
“没事吧？有没有受伤？”手冢担心的追问。  
“我…没事。”河村隆本身似乎也被刚才那一球吓到了。那球的力道可不小啊！

“喂！抱歉啊！我们的球不小心飞去你们那里了。可不可以帮忙捡下球呢？”另一个高中队的金发男子用挑衅嘲笑的口吻说。

龙马狠狠地瞪了对方一眼。

金发男子自然注意到龙马的存在，他斜眼表情凶狠的瞪着龙马。“怎么了？小子，你讨打啊！”

“龙马，别跟他们一般见识。”行事谨慎的大石立刻出言劝阻。

龙马紧握着网球拍，不满的情绪毫无隐藏的表现出来。

金发男子又开口了。“刚才那球只是警告而已，我连3成力道都还没有使出来。你们根本不是我们的对手，趁着还没受伤，乖乖的夹着尾巴逃走吧！哈哈哈～”

刺耳的笑声像是魔音一样传入耳里。双方人马僵持不下，哪一方都没有在说些什么，谁都不肯退让一步。过了片刻，刚才那领头的黑发男子忽然说：“小子，帮我们把球捡回来吧！”他口中的‘小子’不是别人，指的正是龙马。龙马毫不畏惧的迎上他的目光，然后慢慢的捡起河村脚边的网球。

“龙马……”桃城武有些担忧的轻声唤道：“你……”

“我知道自己在做什么。”龙马高举球拍将球狠狠地打了回去。大伙儿劝阻不及，只能静观其变的等待。可是高中队的人压根连身子都没有移动，只有领队的黑发男子轻摆球拍。

“不自量力。”黑发男子好似轻轻低喃了几个字。

龙马引以为傲的外旋发球完全起不了作用。黑发男子轻松的反手接下龙马的球，然后球速力道加快了4、5倍，又再次被打向龙马那里。眼见黄色小球越来越靠近自己，龙马下意识的退后几步，双手握拍挡在自己的身前，想要把球给打回去。站在龙马身边的桃城武动作更快了一步，他早已摆好球拍放在龙马身前。

可是他们都失算了。接下来的画面让他们都震惊。因为网球不但没有被桃城武接下，更没有让龙马给成功挡了下来。被黑发男子打回来的网球，以急速冲破球拍的网线，直接贯穿桃城武的球拍。眨眼的瞬间，网球再次冲破龙马的球拍！

两支网球拍的球拍线竟然都断了？！可见那力道与球速的可怕威力。龙马闪避不及，脚步踉跄的跌坐在地。网球直接贯穿两支球拍线，然后打中龙马的腹部。“龙马！” 

龙马吃痛的皱着眉头，不过依旧不甘示弱的蹬着不远处的黑发男子。黑发男子和同伙们脸上都浮现嘲讽的笑意，似在嘲笑龙马。

“龙马——！！”   
“越前龙马——！！！”大伙儿不约而同地都奔向龙马那里。

“我没事。”龙马硬是挣脱众人的手，慢慢的站起身子。

“龙马，现在不是逞强的时候。恐怕我们都不是他们的对手。”这些日子在这里所看到的每场比赛，对桃城武来说都是冲击。因为他有一种强烈的预感，这些所谓的高中生远征队伍，基本上出手每场比赛，相信就连三成的实力都没有用上。

就连手冢也开始劝阻。“龙马，不要因为无谓的事让自己受伤。明天的比赛才是你应该关注的。”

龙马冷哼一声。“哼！”其实他心底很清楚。明天的比赛？说到底他们所面临的对手，还不是这些人嘛！不管是明天，以后，还是现在…要是没打败他们，这次的英国之旅就完全没有意义了。

两方人马以对立的姿态僵持着。黑发男子再次高举球拍。“让你们见识我的七成力道。”  
尾音落下之时，网球瞬间成了破坏性极强的武器。

龙马他们见证了一个他们从来都未知的网球实力。异常的可怕，最意想不到的杀伤力。像是夸张的笑话，却成了他们不愿面对和承认的梦魇。他们无能为力，只能眼睁睁的看着黑衣男子，在眨眼的瞬间就把龙马他们后方的围墙给打穿了一个大窟窿。

龙马他们都处在极度的惊怔下，完全傻了、呆了。‘这种握力和力道，是常人能打出来的球吗？’  
更可怕的是……他竟然没有用尽全力。他的真正实力。是个龙马他们都惧怕的谜团。  
一直到金发男子拿起球拍和网球，准备再次攻击龙马他们的时候。

“都给我住手！”平静的语气却充满威严的声音。

众人循声望去，终于在不远处的梯阶那里看到了一个男子的身影。今天的月亮特别的大又圆。在诡异夜色和白色月光的照映下，背对着月亮的男子穿着黑色的连衣帽外套。被垂下的帽子挡着半只眼睛，脸上蒙上一层阴影，让他更添一种难以言喻的危险气息。半路忽然杀出来的男子一手将球拍架在肩上，另一只手拿着橙色橘子把玩着。就算不开口说话，浑身都散发出霸气的磁场，摆明写着生人勿近。

不过一部分的人还是认出了他。“龙雅？！”

橘子被抛在半空中，在落下之时又再次被男子单手接住。  
利落的动作，简洁的话语，就如同他不拖泥带水的个性一般。

“那不是……龙雅吗？”不二怔怔地盯着龙雅。

“那是谁啊？总觉得有些眼熟。”白石藏之介目不转睛的打量着忽然出现的男子。

桃城武有些惊讶的问道：“龙马，龙雅他怎么也会在这里啊？”

龙马没有回答，只是静静的看着不远处那熟悉的人。高中组的人马一见到龙雅出现，大伙儿都互打了几个眼色。静默了半晌后，领头的黑发男子才缓缓开口道：“Wing，这里好像没有你的事吧！”

龙雅慢慢的走近众人，嘴里念念有词道：“那只好怪我爱管闲事的个性了。这么有趣的事情，怎么能少得了我呢？”

高中组的人们微微皱眉，似乎对龙雅的出现感到诧异外，更多的是不安的烦躁感。  
青学众人和大伙儿则是面面相觑，根本对龙雅接下来的举动毫无头绪。

金发男子神情戒备的看着龙雅。“Wing，你到底是来做什么的？”

龙雅轻蔑的笑了。那种笑似在嘲笑，又像是挑衅，还夹带着隐藏不住的杀气。龙雅走到了两队人马中间，歪头笑看着高中组的那群人反问道：“你们觉得呢…？”刻意被拉长的尾音，让大伙儿猜不透龙雅的心思。但是以龙雅此刻的位置来看，他是站在龙马他们那一方的。

龙雅的个性一向来都难以捉摸。只要有和龙雅相处过的人都知道。不过对于那种实力悬殊的敬畏之意，只要和龙雅交过手，或者见过他打球的人都可以知道那是一种什么样的感觉。高中组的那一群人，很显然是处于后者。因为只见领头的黑发男子轻声开口表明立场。

“Wing，我们不想跟你为敌。” 识时务者为俊杰。黑发男子一群人都曾经是龙雅的手下败将。

龙雅闻言笑了。“那事情就好办多了。”“咚…咚…咚…！”橙色的橘子有规律的弹跳在网球拍那细长的拍框上。“一人各退一步。今晚的事情我就睁一只眼闭一只眼，当作没有发生过。”龙雅用锐利的眼神直视黑发男子。“没问题吧？”

“就照你的意思。”黑发男子微微点头示意，给予保证。接着他跟自己的同伙说：“我们走吧！”

目送高中组的一群人离开后，龙雅恢复常态盯着龙马。“小不点，你的胆子真是越来越大了。”龙马不语，就这样傻愣愣地盯着龙雅。其余人也没有说话，只是静静的看着事情的发展。

龙雅见状无奈的笑言道：“喂、喂，真是没礼貌啊！这就是对待刚刚救了你一命的哥哥，该有的态度吗？”

这一次，龙马回答得特别顺口，反应也特别快。“我没有开口求你救我。”

“唉～”龙雅长长地叹了一口气，委屈的说：“怎么我家的小不点还是这么不可爱，真是的。”

“那位……难道是龙马的哥哥吗？”白石有些困惑的问。

在他旁边的桃城武好心的轻声回答。“嗯。那是越前龙雅，曾经担任过青学的助教，是龙马的哥哥没错。不过，他怎么会在这里啊？”没错。这才是重点吧！那时候忽然间休学的龙雅，怎么会在这里出现？！青学众人面面相觑，也不知道这是怎么一回事。

龙马静静地看着龙雅，默不作声的观察着。印在瞳孔里的身影，那熟悉轮廓模样，那个人的确是自己的哥哥越前龙雅。但奇怪的是，他怎么会忽然间说出现就出现。神出鬼没，毫无预兆。龙雅没有多加理会大家投给他那种好奇又疑惑的目光。他偏头望着刚才被黑发男子用网球打坏的围墙。那个大洞怎么看都觉得乱恐怖的。

“我看你们还是不要随便招惹他们比较好。”龙雅若有所思地继续说。咚、咚、咚……橘子在龙雅的球拍框上跳着属于它的旋律。“尤其是你，小不点。”龙雅轻轻移动手上的球拍，橘子以慢速度飞向龙马那里。龙马微微一怔，伸出右手一把握住那粒橘子。龙马抬眸沉默的盯着龙雅，眉宇间透露着不愿服输的倔强。龙雅早已看穿龙马的心思。

龙雅将球拍架在肩上，再次缓缓开口道：“听我的劝，要不然以后吃亏的是你自己。”接着，龙雅环视了大伙儿一眼，最后把视线定格在青学众人那儿。龙雅微笑点头示意。“我家的小不点还得麻烦你们多多照顾了。”

手冢轻声唤道：“龙雅，上次我去九州的时候，青学多谢你的帮忙。”

龙雅笑而不语，瞟了龙马一眼后，便头也不回的转身离开。潇洒的背影渐渐走远，慢慢的消失在月光下，消失在众人充满疑惑不解的目光里。却，深刻地烙印在龙马的心里。就如同手中紧握的橘子一样，这么的让龙马放不下。


	69. 暴风降临

清爽的早晨，不过用餐的气氛却怪怪的。意外的特别安静。安静到就连大家的呼吸声都变得小心翼翼。虽然是自由选择用餐座位，不过不知怎么搞的。海外高中远征队的成员和国中组的队员很自然的分开两边坐着，眼神完全没有任何交集。

餐厅里。龙马再次看到那个让他特别无奈却又拿他没辙的，那位名叫越前龙雅的人。门被轻轻的推开，迎来一整队穿着黑色球队制服的人。龙雅，是其中的一个。原本在用餐的人们，一致将目光锁定在他们的身上。

“龙马，是你哥龙雅耶！”桃城武小声地唤着身边的龙马。

龙马自然也看到了。最让人不省心的龙雅此刻将手搭在Sally的肩上，慢慢的跟着前方的人的步伐走了进来。龙马一直注视着龙雅，不过龙雅倒是没有什么大反应，也没有盯着龙马瞧。

蓄着黑色帅气短发的Phoebe来到餐厅正中央时，忽然停下了脚步。  
这里理应是男生的天下。不过，Phoebe确是个例外。身为半职业网球选手的她在女网那里也是颇有威望。这次之所以会来这里担任评委之一，也只是因为受人所托，忠人之事。Phoebe刚刚来到这里时，国中部和高中部的选手们确实掀起了不满的浪潮。毕竟区区一个女孩子想当这里的领头，的确让人难以服气。还记得前几天，Phoebe当着众人面前，用了20分钟以1敌2 的姿态用 6比2的比分赢下高中部的对手时，大伙儿终于噤声，不再说什么‘她没有资格当头儿’之类的话。

一个身穿印有网球俱乐部专属图腾黑色T-恤的男生恭敬的向Phoebe说：“人都到齐了。”

Phoebe思考了一会儿，道：“让他们全部在9点的时候到球场集合。”  
既然人都到齐了，就速战速决吧！

——————————————————————

“龙马，你听说了吗？”不二细长的眼睛，如弯月般迷人神秘。

一大清早，才刚吃饱。龙马去外面的汽水贩卖机买了一罐芬达回来后，感觉自己好像跟这个世界脱节似的。不二不是第一个问他这句的人，但龙马知道不二也不会是最后一个问这问题的人。

桃城武一见到龙马之后，劈头就开口问：“龙马，你听说了吗？”  
‘瞧，这又来了。’龙马无奈的想着。

就连手冢也难得开口关心道：“龙马，你听说了吧！”  
龙马终于忍无可忍的说：“等一下。你们到底在说什么啊？听说什么了？”

大伙儿面面相觑，交换了几个眼神后，河村隆才率先开口打破沉默。“龙马，难道你都没听说吗？”

龙马无奈的叹了口气。“你们到底要我听说什么啊？发生了什么事？”

桃城武闻言直接将手搭在龙马的肩上，心急的把头凑到龙马耳边。  
“喂，难道你都不知道吗？是关于龙雅的。”

“关他什么事？”龙马有些困惑的提问。

“全部人传得沸沸扬扬的。龙马，你听过STORM暴风球队吧？”

“是又怎样？”龙马不置可否。

桃城武神秘兮兮的压低声量道：“那你可知道？听说龙雅和暴风球队有关系呢！”

龙马停顿了一会儿。“所以呢…？”环顾四周一眼，龙马迟钝的发现餐厅变得有些吵杂。大家看起来都在议论纷纷，而且时不时就将目光视线投射到自己身上。这究竟是怎么一回事？

桃城武说：“龙马，难道你都不觉得好奇吗？还是说……该不会你早就知道这件事了吧？”

“他是他，我是我。反正他的事，我一向来都不插手的。”龙马一本正经的继续说：“你们怎么忽然会提起这事？”

龙马无疑是在默认此事，青学众人一脸惊讶的互相打了几个眼色。

一道熟悉的声音毫无预警的响起。真田弦一郎缓缓开口道：“刚才主办单位发了一张通告。”

龙马抬头，有些讶异的看着真田。真田用平淡的语气继续说道：“等下九点的时候我们必须到球场集合。说是会有一场嘉宾表演赛，STORM暴风球队也会出现。球员名单里，有你哥的名字。”

“表演赛？”龙马的面色难掩惊讶之情。

“没错。据说是为了让我们观摩难得一见的精湛球技，但主要的原因好像是要警惕我们安分一些，不要随意惹事。”不二笑眯眯的看着大伙儿，字字句句一针见血。

看见龙马的神情，桃城武好奇的发问。“怎么？难道龙马你之前也没听说吗？”

龙马沉浸在自己的思绪里，并没有回答桃城武的问题。  
龙马仰起头，静静地看向餐厅二楼的黑色玻璃。

——————————————————————

清晨的天气十分凉爽，暖洋洋的阳光为球场添上一些朝气。因为全体人员的聚集，球场里难得高朋满座。更难得的是，今天在场的观众阵容都是出名的大牌。国中部和高中部的球员们大家都议论纷纷，都对忽然出现在这里的意外观众感到惊奇不已。国际网坛上数一数二的网球教练、经纪人、甚至是体坛报章杂志的记者们都蜂拥而至。

“现在是什么情况啊！”菊丸英二环视了四周一眼，看着这种阵仗心里虽然兴奋，但还是感到有些错愕。

桃城武点点头表示赞同。“不愧是传说中的STORM。电视新闻、体坛报章杂志不是曾经报导过他们的消息吗？我还记得，他们是那种实力特别强，却低调到特别神秘的类型。就连照片什么的也没让人登过几张。”

一向发言不多的不二，也难得的接话道：“如果说龙雅也是他们一员的话，那之前龙雅在青学时的表现，一切总算说得通了。龙雅的球技，应该也是在参与了数不清的比赛后磨练出来的吧！”

“不过话说回来……”桃城武忽然有些犹豫，接下来的话不知道该不该问出口。但想来想去，最后桃城武还是决定问一问。“龙马，龙雅是你哥，他的事，你是不是早就知道了？怎么从来都没有听你说过他的事？”

龙马面无表情的看着桃城武，反问：“他以前不是也呆过青学吗？那时候他都不说，我也懒得理。反正他还是你们认识的那个越前龙雅，不会有任何改变的。”是啊，不会有任何改变的。  
就算身处的地方不一样，就算经历的事情不一样。曾经有过的情谊，一定也跟以前一样。

不。会。改。变。的。

“话虽然这么说……”不二看着龙马欲言又止。“不过现在要是再看到龙雅，感觉总会有些差别的。”青学众人面面相觑，互相交换了几个眼神。

手冢深深的吸了口气后，说道：“不管怎样，今天是难得的学习机会。等会儿的球赛，大家一定要认真观摩。全神贯注的上吧！”

“是！”青学众人很有默契的回应。

与此同时，此起彼落的掌声忽然响起。大伙儿循声望去，终于看到一众穿着黑色运动制服的人们缓缓走进球场。久违的人物也再次登场。

“真是难得啊！Storm成员竟然全到齐了。”宫崎雪一身便装打扮现身。

陪同宫崎雪来的还有已经恢复自由身的Ivan。Ivan看着不远处的球场。“这种场面还真是百年难得一见。小雪，妳的情报可真准确。”

“那当然啊！我可是花了一笔钱从Grace那吸血鬼那里买来的消息。要是不准确，我可就赔大了。”宫崎雪一脸自信，浑身散发出势在必得的气势。

“Ivan,今天聚集的高手可多了。我一定要从高中部和国中部里头，挑出一些潜力球员签约。这样的话，这趟才不算白来！你可要帮我哦！”宫崎雪狡黠的目光，不知道又在盘算着什么计划。

Ivan闻言微微叹了口气。“小雪，你还真是不放弃任何机会啊！”

“那是必须的！我呢，从来就不会亏待自己，更何况是难得的赚钱机会。现在有你帮我，我简直就是如鱼得水，天助我也！哈哈～”宫崎雪笑得合不拢嘴。

在网坛经纪人这一行，一向来都注重快、狠、准。只要瞄准目标，下手够快。那份合约一签到手，其他的同行就只能干瞪眼。

“Ivan，今天同行多，我们得加把劲。等会儿我瞄到目标，就辛苦你帮我测试下他们的身手咯！”

“那倒没问题。不过这样做真的好吗？”Ivan唯唯诺诺的问。

“有什么不好的？先测试实力验货，以免签错对象嘛！”宫崎雪理直气壮地说。

“话是这么说没错，不过……”Ivan始终觉得不妥。“妳自己刚才不是说了吗？这里的场地负责人妳也不熟悉，主办单位派来的执委人员就更不用说了。有Storm他们在，我们怎么可能如愿以偿。最重要的一点是……小雪，我们这次是蒙混进来的，根本没有邀请函。”对，那才是重点。

宫崎雪有些尴尬的清了清嗓。“反正我们也刚刚办了一张临时俱乐部会员证。作为会员，我们就有权利使用这里的设施啊！”

“但是，好像不包括来这里的禁区吧？”Ivan实在难以自欺欺人。刚才柜台小姐已经很清楚的告诉他们，俱乐部的B区域暂时用来举办青少年精英选拔赛，所以暂时被列为不能踏足的禁区。

宫崎雪用如炬的目光扫向Ivan。“Ivan，你到底站哪边的啊？”

Ivan叹了口气。“当然是站在妳这里呀！所以，我才不希望妳出事。”

宫崎雪轻轻的拍了拍Ivan的肩膀，语重心长地说道：“嗯~Ivan哪～既然要做大事，总要有点牺牲的。反正我们就在暗地里进行我们的计划，不会有人察觉的。”

“那如果被发现了怎么办？”感受到宫崎雪深沉的眼神，Ivan突然有些后悔自己的诚实。

“不会有如果的。相信我，没事的。”宫崎雪忽然压低声量。“凡事要向‘钱’看齐，知道吧！这么做都是值得的。”

Ivan有些无奈，但还是勉强的挤出笑容回应兴致高昂的宫崎雪。  
‘算了。既来之，则安之。但是小雪还真是毅力过人啊！’

或许，这也就是宫崎雪的魅力所在。  
无惧无畏，一旦认定了方向就勇往直前，不怕任何阻扰的披荆斩棘。

——————————————————————

另一边厢，精彩的球赛即将展开！众人的目光焦点，全集中在球场上的Storm成员。暴风球队难得聚首此地，自然表现他们一贯的态度风格。要嘛不出手，要是出手的话就一定要登峰造极。

Phoebe搞怪的举手轻声说：“单打。”

Jenus接着说：“双打。谁要和我一起玩？”

大伙儿很有默契的打了几个眼色。这是他们一向来的习惯。凡事比赛之前分组，都采取先到先得的规则。谁先开口，那人就有选择的权利。若慢人一步，就只能自叹倒霉，听人安排。

今天进行的是表演赛。其实他们这次会一起过来英国这里，并非巧合，而是人为的安排。在国际网坛界有位德高望重的顶级网坛经纪人–Jerry，特意邀约Sally和Jeremy这两位网坛名人过来，其实别有用意。因为今年的潜力球员实力较以往的素质还更好，官方得到指示，想要从这批球员里选出精英球员，以便接受一连串体能测试及将他们训练成为职业选手。

而Sally和Jeremy两人都有一个共同点。他们都不是正统职业网球训练学院毕业的，而是藉由街头网球比赛打出名堂，才在因缘巧合下转入（PRO）职业球员的跑道。在官方和经纪人的眼里，他们一致认为这样或许能达到某些宣传效果，也许也能擦出不一样火花也说不一定。正规球员自然有在正规训练下得到的专业培训，但就像是早早就设定好的电脑程序一样，虽然实力顶尖，却毫无惊喜可言。他们的表现多是规规矩矩，已经被束缚于原厂设定的标准规则框架内。可是如果是来自街头球场或非正式场合训练出道的球员，他们本身就是充满未知数的潜力股。就像是一块块等待发掘的璞玉，唯有遇到识货者才能经鉴赏打造，慢慢展现出他们最巅峰的状态。不过……毕竟是非正规环境产出的民间球员，个性通常都会比较刁钻不识大体。所以，或多或少也会带来相对的麻烦和引发不少纠纷问题。更何况，凡是新人都特别难以驯服，某些特别手段只有在必要的时候才被迫使出来。为了以防万一，他们也邀请了在网坛界极富盛名的STORM暴风球队前来助阵，希望借此让刚萌芽的网坛新秀球员们见识一下网坛资深元老STORM暴风球队的风采的同时，并冀望能达到某些附带效果——展现前辈的硬实力，警告后辈遵守纪律。

邀请STORM暴风球队的心思，原本只是抱着博一博运气的心态，毕竟STORM球员各个自我风格显著、直来直往的，从来不会甘于听人使唤。但是没想到的是……这一次的邀约，他们竟然会一口答应下来。这好消息让主谋者Jerry也感到有些惊讶错愕。所谓的表演赛，其实是想让众人见识Storm的实力之余，也能激起新人们的斗志和好胜心。顺便也能让新人们对主委评判的实力感到敬畏，在这选拔赛期间不会随便乱来。

“Wing，你呢？”Phoebe手执球拍，抬眸看着龙雅。

龙雅歪头看了Sally一眼后，Sally会意的代为回答。“我和龙雅打混双。”  
闻言，Storm其他成员面面相觑。大家很努力的憋笑中。

熟知龙雅实力和其个性的人绝对不会小看他的球技，但也仅仅限于单打。双打的话，除了Sally有勇气和龙雅搭档外，大家都一定会飞快的闪得不见踪影。原因无它，只因龙雅的双打实在是异于常人。不过说来倒也奇怪，龙雅和Sally组双打的时候倒也打得似模似样。不过那一点双打实力骗骗小孩子还行，若要对上高手，也只会见拙而已。所谓的高手，刚巧正是指Storm里擅长打双打的Wolf和Jenus。

Jenus听到龙雅自告奋勇打双打，心情自然开心。看来等会儿一定能轻松过关。龙雅自然知道他们在高兴什么。不过，如果搭档是Sally的话，也不至于胜算全无。之所以不选单打，龙雅其实是另有打算。

球场上的评判及站在四个角落帮忙看场内场外球线的负责人和球童已准备就绪。  
既然是属于专业的表演赛，自然也要有专业比赛的水准和准备功夫才行。

“先暖身。”大块头体格的Wolf酷酷地开口。他从网球袋里拿出自己惯用的球拍，看样子也是准备认真地打一场球。

“我们有多久没有在一起打球了？”手握着球拍和网球的Phoebe忽然有些感慨。大伙儿思考了一会儿。Jeremy轻声道：“好像是从龙雅那小子回日本，那次开始就没再一起打过球了吧！”

龙雅笑着说：“喂，让你们打球呢！怎么研究起这问题来了。”

Sally附和道：“行了。不管怎样，废话少说。开始吧！”她动作利落的脱下黑色的长袖外套，还是觉得打球时穿着无袖背心更方便一些。一手拿起最爱用的球拍，她习惯性的用指尖轻弹球拍线。看了Sally一眼，龙雅的嘴角扬起醉人的弧度。他知道那是Sally认真的表示。

Storm球员很有默契的自行分组，纷纷站在球场两边。若要认真地打一场球，暖身可就真的不能少。现在场上的全是硬手，要不然准会落得运动伤害的下场。站在球场外的小球童抛了一粒网球给位置离他最近的Sally，Sally边接着网球边轻声点头道谢。小球童露出可爱的笑容后，又小跑步的跑回自己的岗位。Sally惯性的将网球丢向地面，然后用球拍接着反弹的球。  
这样来来回回打了几下之后，Sally抬头看着大伙儿。

“开始咯！”说话的同时，Sally已经打了一球过去对面的场上。

站在对边的Jenus轻而易举的接下那球，又再次以同样的速度的轨道将网球打回去给Sally。通常暖身的前部曲，他们都不会马上打那种球速或力道很冲的球。一切只是为了松筋暖身，让自己慢慢习惯比赛的氛围。

Sally和Jenus开始对打暖身后，其余的人见状也开始做同样的暖身动作。就像往常的练习一样，省略言语的他们已经配对成组，两人一组开始进行暖身活动。他们6人分成三组，同时在一个球场上开始打球暖身。狭窄的指定位子，他们轻松自如的对打。控球能力极好的他们也不曾将球打偏轨道。

来回对打了十多次左右，他们开始渐渐加快球速和力道。不过黄色小球却依旧顺着自己的轨道以急速飞舞，并没有因此而偏离原先的轨道。“咚、咚、咚——”又过了大约20秒，这时的球速已经快到让观众席上的人忍不住惊呼。因为就根本看不到球的轨迹。

“这就是Storm的真实实力吗…？”桃城武感觉自己完全处在惊怔的状态下。

“就只是暖身…他们难道都是怪物不成？！”

“那之前Sally和龙雅和我们打球的时候，该不会都没有拿出真正的实力吧？”  
河村隆看得目瞪口呆。

“不……这只是开场而已。”手冢的心跳因激动的情绪而加速，但是他却一如既往的用严肃的表情遮掩。

龙马凝望着球场上的龙雅，此刻的心情不言而喻。不过此时，球场上却有了细微的变化。  
“球速好像变慢了。”不二轻声道出。“据说职业选手进行暖身时，通常除了练开球对打，也会玩玩杀球吧？”

“扣杀球？”桃城武微微皱眉。

照不二的说法，现在即将上演的应该就是桃城武最喜欢的扣杀球训练了。果然不出不二所料，刚刚的普通对打练习一结束，球场上的龙雅他们随即改变队形。一方转为攻，一方转为守。原本以球场中央线为准，蹲在球场外球童们陆陆续续将网球用抛的，或用地上滚的方式将球传到龙雅、Sally和Jeremy的手上。

对面场上的Wolf吹了一声口哨。

“我来也！”Jeremy将一粒网球轻轻往上一抛，扬起手上的球拍。“砰！咚——”

Wolf飞快的身影掠过同在场上的战友，不慌不忙地追上球速后，球拍轻移，再次将球打回Jeremy的场上。唯一不同的是，Wolf并没有反击。而是将Jeremy的扣杀球打成再一次的机会球。

“哗～！”原本安静的观众席，掀起了小小高潮。专心看着球场上动静的人们无法克制的惊呼出声。

“好惊人的移位速度！”不二忍不住惊叹。被Wolf回击的网球被打回了龙雅他们的场上。不过这次Jeremy却退了下来，上前接球的人是人称小公主的Sally。Sally一向予人冷艳如冰山的感觉，在球场上，她的球风亦是冷冽中带着狠劲，总是让人措手不及。

“Phoebe，送你的！”Sally算准时机跳跃起来，扬起的球拍果断的往下将球打出去。  
完全没有半点犹豫，手法干净利落。

对面场上的Phoebe毫无畏惧的迎上前。她浅笑道：“Sally,都是自家人，下手别这么狠嘛～”Sally的球压得很低，无可挑剔的前场扣杀球。不过身经百战的Phoebe，深知Sally的每一个谋略。Phoebe脚程快步的跑上前，将球拍放低，在距离地面约不到2厘米的位置，硬是将球接了下来。虽然有点难度，但总算是赶上了。

又是一次的机会球。“哗～～！”场上的观众感觉心情都随着场上的状况起伏不定。“太厉害了。竟然都故意将扣杀球力道化解，还打成了慢球速的机会球。”不二看得瞠目结舌。

“慢着，不二学长。你的意思是他们故意将扣杀球打成机会球？”这一次，桃城武完全被搞糊涂了。首先，要将扣杀球打成机会球谈何容易。能接到那么强劲的扣杀球，都已经实属侥幸，一不小心都有可能将球打出界内线就变成出局。如果不二所说的是事实，那还要费心将扣杀球的力道化解，再次打成机会球给对方。这种球技和实力不仅仅是厉害，也简直是太可怕了。

“没错。他们都是故意打成机会球给对方的。”不二屏息以待。“你注意看，又来了！”

被Phoebe打回对方场上的球，这次飞到了站在中间位置，Jeremy的头上。好一记高挑球啊！看着以慢姿态落下的网球，Jeremy动作利落的闪开！没错，是闪开。因为这并不是打给他的球。所谓的暖身，就应该是平均分配，让大家都有活动筋骨的机会。这一次的球，总该轮到他出场了。作为最后一棒的龙雅原本站在球场后方，待看清网球的落点位置后，他不急不徐的慢步走上前。

“Phoebe美人，妳真是贴心啊～”龙雅的言语间一如既往的充满调戏意味。  
Phoebe嫣然一笑。“那当然。知道你最懒惰了，所以给你多一点时间慢慢走过来。”

龙雅佯装无奈的叹了口气，盯着那越来越接近自己的网球。然后，那只原本握着架在肩上球拍的手本能的收紧力道。3、2、1 ！“时间到！”龙雅纵身一跃，完全不留情面的将网球打向对面的后场。扣杀球往往都是用于对手防备或毫无准备之际，为了完美的取下分数而打的。一旦出手，自然是希望能漂亮的赢下比赛。结合战略计谋，力道风速，完美的扣杀球。

龙雅的球才刚打出去，立刻迎来一声咒骂。“靠！”原本站在前场的Jenus用尽全力的奔向后场。包括龙雅在内，Storm成员除了Jenus外，大家都笑到东歪西倒。只是场外的众人各个面露疑惑，不明白发生了什么事。

“越前龙雅，你有没有搞错啊！”好不容易追到球，Jenus气到开始骂人。骂归骂，球还是要接的。Jenus双手握拍，咬牙将龙雅的扣杀球打回对边的场上。又是一记机会球。

“果然……”不二嘴角微扬。

“怎么回事啊？”河村隆摸不着头脑的问。

手冢也难得的露出笑颜，紧握的手心却有些湿意。虽然不想承认，可是会对这样强大的实力感到敬畏确是不争的事实。手冢缓慢的开口解释。“注意到了吧？作为攻的一方会将扣杀球打给对方，可是作为守的一方却必须想办法化解扣杀球之后，再将它打成机会球给攻的那一方。”

“嗯~他们采取的是轮流的方式。这种训练方法，我时有所闻。不过亲眼所见，还真的有些震撼。听说，专业的职业选手多数都会采取这种方式训练。”一向是资料库的乾贞治不免也感到惊怔。

乾贞治继续向众人解说。“众所周知，硬碰硬俨然是火星撞地球，双方两败俱伤。就如同网球也是一样的道理。扣杀球属刚烈，若强硬的回击，以方才的力道肯定会一不小心就打出场上的白色界线。可是现在他们不只要回击，还要想办法化解扣杀球的力量，然后再打成机会球。”

不二接话道：“这样的网球实力，就是所谓的职业级吗…？”

龙马静静的聆听大家的话，却独自陷入回忆的漩涡。那一晚龙雅从金发少年那几个高中部球员手中救下他们的情景历历在目。能把墙壁都打到穿洞，那种破坏力十足的力道。难道这样的球技等级，自己永远都无法超越吗？龙马静默的打量着场上的龙雅。现在的龙雅，感觉有些熟悉又陌生得让人无法轻易接近。

——————————————————————

暖身过后，正式的表演赛总算开场。第一场Jeremy 和Phoebe的单打比赛，共花了1小时30分钟左右以 6-4、2-6、6-0的比数收场。Jeremy无意外的赢下了那场比赛。

男生和女生的体力和体格有差异，总是会对比赛造成某些层面上的影响。不过若真要比较起来，相信观众也许会更喜欢这场认真的比赛。因为接下来出场的龙雅和Sally对战Wolf和Jenus的这场无厘头比赛，还真是会让人对双打产生不好的回忆。

要知道，让龙雅认真打球已经是天大的不可能任务。更何况还是让他打双打。已经过了接近10分钟，比分依旧还是0-0。这究竟是好事还是坏事呢？这场球不会是最精彩的，但一定会是最难忘的。Sally向来都是单打好手，龙雅就更不用说了。

Jenus宜单宜双，基本上他都照单全收。只是要不要认真打球，也视乎他的心情和态度。这一次说什么也是为了应酬Jerry，再看到龙雅那家伙竟然也有认真的时候，所以他也勉为其难的答应了。Wolf的个性火爆，球风也犀利变化多端。不过和自家人打球，他难免留三分情面。Sally不管怎样说也是个女生，所以Wolf他与Sally在过往交手时总是会特意留些气力，并没有真正的下重手对打。

Sally一向来都对自己在乎的东西异常认真又特别的执著。这次官方指示她和Jeremy过来，她就当作是职业上所需的工作应酬。只不过庆幸还有机会在官方活动上和Storm球队的其他队友重聚，这让人觉得心情特别好。不过说到打球Sally一向来都不会反对，这毕竟是她的兴趣。可是要打双打嘛……说真的，Sally倒是没多大认同感。因为她自己也是半桶水的双打门外汉。

至于龙雅呢……打球和泡妞一向是他的最大兴趣。不过要他认真做一件事情，真的是难为他了。不是他做事不认真，只不过能让他认真的时候太少。这次会答应Jerry接下来这表演赛，说穿了不过是他为了龙马而做的小动作。

“15-0！”评判的哨子声一响，比数终于有了变化。龙雅懒洋洋的不想动，放弃了一个接球的机会。Jenus打的‘棉花球’意外的拿下分数。Sally对龙雅不认真接球，而让Jenus他们占上先机的过失并无多大惊叹，毕竟她太了解龙雅。现在这场球她也打到有些兴趣缺缺，总觉得少了些什么似的，让人缺乏认真的动力。

龙雅打了一个呵欠后，眼角泛着泪光的建议道：“时间拖久了会累的，我看我们还是速战速决吧！”

“绝对赞成。”Sally忽然觉得精神一振。  
Jenus也赶紧说：“我举双脚双手赞成！”  
Wolf一脸酷劲的开口。“一样赞成。”

此话一出，大伙儿的目光一致瞟向坐在观众席上的 Jerry和几位官方负责人。  
接收到龙雅他们的目光视线，Jerry便和坐在身旁的几位戴帽子墨镜的人们交头接耳小声讨论着什么。

过了片刻后，得到最终讨论结果的Jerry笑着朗声宣布道：“嘿！女孩、男孩们……好消息，你们想要的快球申请被通过了。不过，还请各位多多自重啊！”

“那是当然的！”Jenus眉开眼笑的，如同重获新生般快乐。  
场上的人开心，场外的Phoebe和Jeremy可就板着脸孔，看不出任何喜悦之情。

Phoebe努努嘴。“Jerry，那样子太不公平了！”

“Jerry！你怎么能这么对我呢？！”Jeremy觉得自己太不幸运了，早知道就选双打好了。

不管任何时候，他们其实都被所谓的内定协议所束缚。

第一：绝不轻易在任何人面前展现自己的实力，就算是官方活动也不能。  
第二：只有在正式比赛的最后关头时，才能用尽全力打球。  
第三：除非紧急状况，不然绝不能打快球。

这些内定协议都是在无行中形成的一种崇高默契。凡是实力处于巅峰的球员，越是深藏不露。不轻易展现真实实力和球技的目的无他，只是为了不让别人看透自己。所谓隐藏的实力，就是自己的胜算筹码。

而龙雅他们刚刚所要求的，无非就是想打场快球。所谓快球，除非对手实力平均，不然正常情况下，他们都不会出手的。因为一旦打快球，要是在过程中受伤什么的，可就只有自求多福，怨不得天、更怨不得人。可是快球的好处就是，能在最短时间解决恼人的球局。也隐喻着，球员们都不会暗藏一手。相反的，会不计一切代价，用自己毕生所学将对手打倒。

但事实上，Storm的所有队员们都特别喜欢打快球。因为比赛中能得到的刺激感是前所未有的，不管结果输赢如何，他们都很享受过程中的快乐。

Jerry忽然无辜变成炮灰，心情也很郁闷。“不好意思，要求这样做的人并不是我。”

Phoebe有些恼火。要是打快球的话，刚才那场球的结果，也许就不是她输了。每个球员都有自己的独特风格，他们对待网球的态度都不一样。有些球员擅长拖延战术，持久战的长胜军非他们莫属。不过也有一些球员，往往都是先发夺人，出奇制胜。他们最擅长以快球决胜负，速度是他们的王牌。

Jeremy忽然心生一计。“要打快球的话，Storm里的老规矩！你们敢不敢？”

闻言Phoebe 笑了。“早就该这样了。怎样？玩不玩？”

Storm暴风球队里，一直有这么一个潜规则。凡是球员想要打快球的话，那场球就必须设下赌注。一旦输的那方，要无条件答应对方合理的要求。其余在场上的四人互打了几个眼色。最后龙雅开口道：“一句话。说玩就玩！”

“果然够爽快！那加码怎么样？”Phoebe鬼灵精的脑袋一刻也歇不得。

“怎么玩？”Sally有些在意Phoebe所谓的加码。

“我们玩点名！”Phoebe有一丝恶作剧的快感。

“哇～果然是好主意！”就连Jeremy也开始佩服Phoebe的头脑。场上的四人组没有反对，反而露出玩味的笑容。感觉这游戏会越来越刺激，这场球也会越来越好玩了！Storm的球员打哑谜玩得起劲，不过观众席上的人们可谓是窃窃私语，除了困惑还是困惑。

“什么是点名啊？”桃城武有些纳闷的发问。

“这也难倒我了。”大石把头转向乾贞治。

乾贞治会意的解释。“据说，这是球员们无聊时兴起的念头，最后慢慢演变成私下的小游戏。凡事点名的人可以随意随时说出任何技巧名称，然后指定球场内的球员跟着指示打球。”

“这无疑增加了比赛的难度。”不二有些兴奋的盯着球场上的那四人。

“没错。”乾贞治推了推架在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜。

一方面要专注于比赛，另一边还要听着指示，然后照着点名者的指示打球。这种游戏，果然也只能在高手间流传吧！毕竟没有身怀绝技，又怎能依样画葫芦，照着点名者说出的技巧名称打球呢！


	70. 神话

作为比赛的主审和裁判长，他的哨子声一响，大伙儿都已准备就绪。  
升起的太阳被薄薄的云层遮住，阴凉的天气让比赛进行得很顺利。站在发球线的Jenus轻抛网球后，耳边马上传来Phoebe的声音。

“Flat !”平击发球是一种自旋度极低的击球方式。Jenus平时都很少开这种发球。不过听到了Phoebe的指示，也只好照办了。网球飞到了Sally所在的位置附近后，只见Sally步伐稳健的奔上前接球。可惜球还没接到，耳边又传来了Jeremy的声音。

Jeremy笑得可开心了。“Crosscourt!”Sally瞄了对面场一眼，依话照办。右手执拍的她用尽全力，以速度取胜将球以斜对角打回Jenus他们的球场。

有Phoebe和Jeremy那两个点名者在场外给指示，摆明就是将略谋战术什么的都透明化。用不着思考，他们都能知道对方会打什么球。但是就算知道对方会打什么球，有些球想接的话还是会有难度。因为高手过招，球质决定比赛难度。

所谓球质就是球的质量。而决定网球球质高或低的三要素就是速度、旋转度和落点。速度快、旋转度高、落点位置佳就是颗球质高的漂亮击球。

“Chop !”Phoebe勾起媚人的笑意。这时候来个带着强烈下旋的削球，我倒要看看你们怎样应对。听到指示，Wolf迈开脚步，锐利的眼眸散发出慑人的气势。犹如野兽般的魄力，像是要把对手给淹没似的。Wolf的目光停留在对面的场上，恰巧迎上龙雅不怀好意的眼神。“龙雅，你可要给我接好了！”

龙雅微笑，已经快速的奔上前。Wolf纵身轻跃，球拍轻移，黄色小球立刻变换方向直直冲向龙雅。Jeremy见机不可失，立刻喊道：“Lob !”

“Jeremy，这种时候喂高吊球，你到底站在哪边的？”龙雅虽然顺从指令打球，不过心底难免有些埋怨。在网球术语里，所谓 Lob 就是指打一种过网高度极高的球。目的是使球飞越过网前对手的头顶而保证得分，这一球无疑是对付发球上网型球员的利器。不过现在打的是双打，虽然Wolf 已经上网，可是后方还有一个最擅长杀球的Jenus。这高吊球，恰巧最合Jenus的口味。

“Phoebe,给我来个杀球嘛！”Jenus不慌不忙地追上球速。

“如你所愿，宝贝！”Phoebe朗声道：“Smash!”（高压扣杀！）

Jenus闻言，原本淡漠的脸庞也扬起迷人的笑容。“小公主，这球给妳！”

Sally警觉的立刻退后几步。Jenus打球向来狡猾，总是让人摸不清他的底牌。这一球扣杀会被打去那里，还真是看不透啊！Sally冷静的屏息以待，犀利的眼神注意着Jenus的挥拍姿势，打算从中判断出扣杀球的去向。龙雅站在一旁，没有帮忙接球的意思。他知道Sally的能力极限。

“接招吧！”Jenus扭转手腕，用尽全力，挥拍动作干净利落。

看样子是前场球啊！Jeremy对着Sally露出微笑。“Sally，报仇时刻到了。近身球！”Sally二话不多说，立刻趋身向前。双手执拍的Sally浑身散发冷冽的气息。“可别受伤了哦！”Sally看准时机，将球笔直地打向站在前场的Jenus身体。

Sally的球打出去的那一刻，全场拍手叫好。Jeremy和Phoebe异口同声的惊叹。“哗~~ Sally打得好！”龙雅则绕过Sally的身边来到她的面前，给了她一个醉人的微笑。“干得好！”Sally笑而不语，抬起手，与龙雅击掌庆贺。

Jenus才刚打完杀球，回防的速度却依旧不及Sally打的快球。“Wolf，快帮忙！”Jenus瞬身闪开，避过朝他打来的网球。眼见同伴处于危急时刻，Wolf马上跑过去帮忙。Wolf拼命地追到球后，Phoebe的声音又再次响起。“Wolf, 底线球！”

听到Phoebe的指示，龙雅立刻跟Sally打了一个眼色。“挡他！”  
Sally和龙雅很有默契的一起双上网，纷纷用身体挡去Wolf的视线。

“Baseline!”Wolf 发泄般的吼道：“龙雅，你给我闪开别挡路！”  
龙雅无所谓的耸耸肩，一派悠闲。“废话少说，快打球！”

这时的Jenus已经恢复常态，他和Sally两人对视着，互相监视对方的一举一动。碍于龙雅和Sally挡在自己面前，在看不见底线的情况下，Wolf也只能凭自己的经验将球打出去。“Sally,退后！这球让我来！”龙雅面不改色的下达指示，自己冲去接球。

看见这球是龙雅来接，Jeremy怎么可能会轻易放过整他的机会。“龙雅，是时候作了断了！”

“尽管说吧！这次要打什么球？”龙雅问。

既然是龙雅，就用不着跟他客气了。Jeremy喊道：“Overhead!”  
一种击球位置在球员头部上方的回击球，如果力道强劲的话也可称作是杀球。

转眼间，龙雅已经来到底线位置。“底线球要怎样去打成杀球啊？”龙雅忍不住发牢骚。

Jeremy不置可否。“自己想办法吧！”

Sally也禁不住出言维护龙雅。“Jeremy, 你出的是什么烂题目，存心欺负人啊！”

Phoebe觉得Sally的话根本没有逻辑。“Sally, 你家龙雅不欺负人就好偷笑了，哪里还有人敢欺负他。”废话，又不是白痴和笨蛋。认识龙雅的人才不会随便招惹龙雅，自讨苦吃。

龙雅不再搭话，琥珀色的眼珠子流露出肃杀的气息。他将球拍轻轻摆好，看准时机跳跃。手臂扬起的瞬间，球拍狠狠地将球打向对面的场上。瞄准的位置是底线的白色界线。

看样子，龙雅是打算将球直接从自己场上的底线打去别人的后场。“Jenus，顾后场！”Wolf见状立刻飞快的和Jenus一起退到后场。

露天的球场，风向和风速总是影响着球的动向。网球被强劲的力道打飞，横跨了整个球场。所有的人都屏息以待，目不转睛的盯着那急速奔驰的网球。照情况看来，似乎会被风吹出场外吧！Wolf和Jenus微微皱眉，像是在犹豫着要不要去接球。就在他们两人犹豫之际，Phoebe和Jeremy着急的喊道：“龙雅的球不可能 OUT的，快去接啊！”Wolf 和Jenus顿时惊醒，回过神来时，网球已经穿过两人之间的缝隙。

咻——  
Jenus和Wolf他们两人愣了一秒后，立刻奔过去救球。

“碰咚！”网球精准的落在属于界内的白色线上。  
Phoebe 心急的催促道：“快去追球啊！”

龙雅和Sally丝毫不敢大意，警惕着随时可能会飞回来的球。眼见卖力救球的两人就快要追上球速时，网球却早已经再次触碰到了地面。球已经是在有效区内弹跳了第二次了。“NOT UP !!!”裁判大声地宣布了判决。Wolf和Jenus面面相觑，表情尽是无可奈何，暗自懊恼自己刚才的犹豫害了他们输掉这一球。

“真是的，都说了龙雅的球不可能out的嘛！”Phoebe一脸惋惜的叹气。

Jeremy从不认为龙雅的球会有OUT的一天。“龙雅，真有你的！”

“漂亮！”金色的阳光洒下来，Sally笑靥如花。  
龙雅一时看得恍神了。慢慢的走近Sally，调戏道：“亲爱的，给个奖励吧！”

Sally收起笑容，径自越过龙雅走向另一边。“还不去开球吗？”  
刻意冷淡的语气有些不自在，也不知道在撇清什么。或许Sally只是单纯的还不习惯与龙雅在人多的公开场合亲密。

“龙雅发球局！”随着评判的声音再次响起，大伙儿再次全神贯注的观赏球赛。

见Sally似乎没有给奖励的打算，龙雅无奈的叹了口气。这才懒洋洋的走向发球位置，顺手用球拍接过小球童抛来的网球。一切准备就绪，就等龙雅开球。

“龙雅，直接送他们一记Ace 球！”Phoebe跨坐在栏杆上，似笑非笑的盯着龙雅。

Jeremy点点头。“还不打算换手开球吗？”  
站在球场上，龙雅最喜欢的就是开球了。自小跟着越前南次郎学网球，外旋发球可是他最拿手的招牌发球。在暴风球队里，如果龙雅用尽全力认真开球，也鲜少有人能接得住龙雅的开球。

轮到龙雅开球的时候，Sally单手叉腰，一手将球拍架在肩上。那慵懒的姿势，根本就没有任何防备对手的准备动作。既然下达的指令是 Ace ball，对龙雅完美发球的这一点自信心，Sally还是拥有的。Sally和龙雅这一方轻松自若，对面场上的Jenus和Wolf却如临大敌般戒备着。

“轻松的拿下这球吧！”Sally轻眨美眸，看似有一点轻蔑，显然根本不把对面的两人放在眼里。听到Sally的话，Wolf和Jenus却紧闭着嘴巴不语。此刻的他们都屏息专注着，丝毫不敢松懈片刻。一直以来，他们都很像知道自己的能力底线，是否能接住龙雅认真的发球。龙雅强而有力的外旋发球，远比他其他的球技更具杀伤力。简单一句话概括，就算有本事接住龙雅的回击球，也未必能接住他的外旋发球。这就是龙雅的王牌发球，让人又爱又恨。

“龙雅，千万不能放水噢！”Phoebe能感觉到自己的心跳渐渐加速，那是兴奋的表现。  
因为她期待着，她也快忘了自己到底有多久没看到龙雅擅长的惊人发球了。

“那还用说吗？”龙雅将球往上轻抛，然后在众人惊怔的目光和此起彼落的惊叹声中，用优美的姿势将网球打出去。观众席上一片喧哗，就连龙马也完全被震撼住了。

“Monster serve!”（魔鬼式发球）Jeremy 轻靠着身后的围栏，握着球拍的大掌慢慢收紧力道。爆发力、旋转力十足，球速惊人的外旋发球，由越前南次郎亲自指导的正宗发球。这让在场者都看傻了眼。Jenus和Wolf不是省油的灯，都在第一时间追上球速。但只可惜仍然敌不过外旋发球的威力。

看得到，却接不到的球。虽然两人采用左右夹攻的方式接球，可是网球却是在碰到地面后，就以急速打向后方。这让Jenus 和Wolf都措手不及，只能眼睁睁的看着网球的距离越变越远。以正常的理论来解释的话，通常发球时网球在接触到地面，而再次弹跳起来的位置方向都是差不多一致的。不是A就是B的方向，但龙雅所发的外旋发球，竟完完全全颠覆了大家的传统观念。因为好端端的就硬是冒出了方向C，这一个本就不该出现的可能性。

“ACE BALL ! ”堪称完美的有力发球，顺利拿下一分。Sally与龙雅相视一笑，对这个结果倒无多大意外。但只有Storm的成员们知道，龙雅并没有使出全力。

这世上的高手多的是，隐居避世的高人更是数也数不清。在国际网坛界，许多职业选手都是左右手通用的。为了在激烈的球场上生存，他们都不会轻易让人看出自己的弱点。就算握拍的手并非是他们天生惯用的手，一切的不足都被后来的训练所弥补了。而龙雅，也是这苦行者的其中一人。现在的龙雅，刚才那一球也并非他用惯用的手打出来的。

海外远征高中组和国中组的队员们议论纷纷，在观众席上热烈的讨论着，都感到相当惊讶。  
当然也有人是这么想的。如果这球换成他们来接的话，是否结果就会不一样。龙雅的实力也许不是Storm球队里面最强的。可是不可否认的，态度散漫向来都不注重训练的龙雅，他的网球实力竟然能与其他人势均力敌，这才是更令人敬畏惧怕他的主因。

不少人质疑过，龙雅这一个乳臭未干的毛头小子到底是如何当上Storm队长的，究竟又有什么过人之处。这个人们心中的疑问，已经不算是什么新鲜事了。但一旦任何人领教过龙雅的球技，绝对会推翻之前的猜疑。最后他们会发现，答案也不过是一个‘服’字。

无论如何，龙雅打球并非是为了得到别人的认同。当不当队长对他而言也无所谓，因为根本就没有任何差别。龙雅只是贯彻自己的原则之道，毫不在意别人对他的看法。他只想继续走下去，走向那条能让他找到最伟大梦想的道路。

然后，就像此刻一样。  
在阳光下的球场，挥洒青春的汗水，谱写出属于自己的璀璨神话。

———————————————————

有一道界线是你永远不会想要去跨越的。就算你多么有勇气，多么不服输。去不到的终点，最后能回去的起点是否依然存在。看完了早上那一场表演赛后，龙马再次对龙雅改观。仿佛对龙雅的认知，又比之前多了一些，也改变了一些愚昧的老旧想法。

龙雅很强。这点，龙马知道，也不会去否定。但，越是实力强大的龙雅却让龙马更加迷惘。他们兄弟俩之间的距离好像被拉得越来越远了。原本就已经追不上龙雅的步伐，此刻他们之间的实力距离更是遥远得让龙马都开始怀疑起自己的能力。在乎的人最受伤。龙马真真切切的认同这一句话。因为他现在真的有些受伤。心中有种空虚的感觉是怎么一回事，龙马自己也说不清楚。

不知从什么时候开始留意龙雅的一举一动之时，龙马就注定被龙雅的每一个表情动作言语折磨。好像是有某些东西和情绪在心里拉扯，纠结着龙马，煎熬的每一分每一秒都让龙马开始后悔这次应约来这趟旅程。

今天的月色一如既往的美丽。银白色的淡淡月光，有着一丝丝淡然的忧伤。龙马撇下自己的同伴们，独自逃离到空无一人的球场享受片刻宁静。一片死寂的沉默，暂时抚平了龙马刚才被搅和得不得安宁的心神。也暂时远离了一切有关龙雅的提问、揣测和妄言妄语。果然只要是扯上龙雅的事，龙马总会首当其冲受到牵连。

“为什么要出现在我面前。”龙马自言自语。

观众席的某排座位。龙马屈膝而坐，把整个头埋在自己的双手双腿间。闭上眼，感觉自己的脑袋变得沉重，天旋地转的晕眩感侵袭而来。但他不愿睁开眼睛，也不愿意抬头。只是有气无力地任凭自己在回忆里追寻那个曾经熟悉的身影。

今天龙雅打的外旋发球，是龙马从来都没有见识过的实力。因为当对手是龙马时，兄弟俩一起站在球场时，龙雅总是过于宽容和放纵。球场的入口处，龙雅从远处遥望那看起来有些落寞的龙马。第一次打从心里对龙马感到抱歉。龙雅静静的打量着远处的龙马，却没有打算去打扰龙马的沉思。就这样远远的观望，然后在还没发现前，就安静的离去。因为在乎这段情谊，所以不忍再给对方一丝伤害。

“总会想通的。不要担心，我会陪着你的。一直。”龙雅在心里头无声叨念着。

夜里的风总是清冷。龙马抬头深呼吸，呼吸着属于黑夜冰冷的气息。然后在确定自己已经远离负面思想时，他仰望着月亮反映出来的夜光，然后慢慢站起身子转身离去。一直到最后，都不曾发觉那个一直在暗处注视自己的人。

或许，龙雅他只是习惯跟亲近的人保持距离。龙马一直以来，都是龙雅他想要守护的对象。但是，有时候并不是贴身照顾，还是在近处守护就可以保护到对方。相反的，有时太过靠近也是一种坏事。所以，龙雅想要继续跟龙马保持这种不是很靠近，但也不是很遥远的安全距离。就用这种方式，默默的继续守护关爱的人。


	71. 告诫平衡点

Jerry作为经验老道的网坛职业球员经纪人，他对很多事都了如指掌，在网坛界也享誉盛名，是个可敬的前辈。说到Jerry，龙雅虽然尊敬他，不过若真的比较起来，龙雅一定会更感激Jerry的哥哥-Ricky。在龙雅还是个无名小卒的时候，同是网坛经纪人的Ricky给予龙雅很多帮助。回想当年，行经猖狂的龙雅也遇过不少麻烦事。当时的龙雅受过Ricky不少照顾，而且龙雅之所以会加入Storm暴风球队，也是Ricky推荐的。

这圈子说大不大，说小不小。倘若发生了什么事情，所有的风吹草动都逃不过Jerry的掌控。更何况这次的选拔赛，Jerry也是其中一个主要负责人，如果他想要打听任何消息，现在在俱乐部里的所有人的背景，甚至是这些日子在俱乐部里的一举一动，都一定躲不过Jerry的追踪。

龙雅和龙马这两兄弟的关系，还有国中组队员不时和海外远征高中队私下一直在较劲发生的不愉快事件，所有的事Jerry他老早就收到风声了。

那一天，Jerry特地约了龙雅到天台上叙旧聊天。  
龙雅懒洋洋地坐在躺椅上，从Jerry那里接过一杯饮料后，道：“来吧，有话直说！为什么找我来？”

闻言，Jerry禁不住哈哈大笑。“龙雅，并没有任何特别原因。就只是因为自从你去日本后，好久不见的我太想念你了。”

龙雅扬起迷人的笑容。“噢，拜托。我可不认为我们有那么浪漫的关系。”

Jerry再度失笑摇头。“龙雅，有时候你直白强硬的说话方式，还真的会伤到别人的感情。”

“嗯，那也未必是件坏事，对吧？”

“好了，我投降。”Jerry做状举起双手。  
相隔一段日子没见到龙雅这小子，不过他牙尖嘴利的本事倒是越来越进步了。

龙雅喝了一口鲜橘子汁润喉后，又继续问道：“你到底想跟我说什么？”

言归正传，Jerry正色说：“我最近听到了一些关于越前龙马的传闻。我想你知道他是谁。”

当龙雅听到龙马的名字时，握着杯子的手微微一颤。“所以呢？”

“龙雅，你难道没想过吗？你似乎过分保护你的弟弟了。”

龙雅不置可否，耸了耸肩。“如果你是想要谈论这个话题的话，我想我该走了。”

Jerry继续说道：“那孩子有潜质成为顶尖一流的职业选手，让他在这个时候拥有太多的保护并不是个好主意。”

“Jerry, 那孩子太弱小，就连自己都保护不了。作为哥哥，我必须确保龙马他远离伤害。我不能让任何人伤害他，这一点我也希望你能够理解。”

“龙雅，你根本就没有给他成长的机会。你必须知道，你是无法一生都保护你弟弟的。龙马他需要学习独立，他必须累积自身的经验，这样他才能够健康的继续茁壮成长。”

龙雅重重的叹了口气。Jerry说的话，龙雅老早就在心里斟酌了千万遍。不过，终究还是放心不下罢了。Jerry见龙雅没有搭话，便继续好言相劝。“嘿，说认真的，你就当作帮我一个忙。别再为了你弟当面和那些麻烦制造者起冲突了。龙雅，别忘了你自己的身份，我已经不想再处理那些投诉了。”

龙雅当然知道Jerry为难。“我感到很抱歉。”

“没关系，我还能处理。可是……”Jerry的话还没有说完，龙雅便抬手打断了他。

“可是我真的没办法驻足凝视，就这样让我弟弟被人欺负。”

“好，我明白你的处境。龙雅，我们来做个约定。”

“什么约定？”龙雅问。

“你还是可以继续做英雄帮你弟弟，但就只有在你弟弟真正陷入危险的时候。我指的是，那种‘真正的’，‘非常危险’的情况下。”

龙雅眯起细长危险的眼睛。Jerry微叹了口气，继续说：“我关心你弟弟，不过我更关心你，龙雅。别让你弟弟影响你的前途。那些人什么肮脏的手段都能使出来，如果你继续招惹他们，我担心不止你会受伤，就连你弟弟也会遭殃。”

“Jerry，我能了解你的用意。不过我可不认为你很了解我。”

“龙雅，拜托。是时候让你弟弟学习独立了。他必须学习如何在这圈子里生存下来。我们的出发点或许不同，但想要的结果都是一致的。”

“Jerry，谢谢你的告诫。我想我知道该怎么做了。”

———————————————————

又过了一个星期。当以淘汰赛方式的激烈对决一直进行到最后关头时，龙马忽然有种自己真正在成长壮大的感觉。一路走来，该学的、不该学的，龙马都学会了。这还包括他最痛恨的背叛和见不得光的手段。

赢球的方法有很多种。但唯一不想失去的，仅仅是最后的尊严。如果有人问龙马，他为什么执著打那一场球。他斩钉截铁的回答总是让人吃惊。“我想要得到最后的尊严。”淡淡的，却坚定无比的语气。

快要入秋了，就连天气也开始转凉。龙马看着原本应该是自己同伴的队友–Matt，联合对面场上的两个远征队高中生，一起对付自己时，说真的，龙马并无多大的表情变化。因为连日来见惯了类似的情况，龙马知道生气也于事无补，最重要的是要如何解决现在的困境才是他主要必须面对的。

变相的双打对决，变成了3打1的窘境。虽然不愿意承认，但现在被杯葛，甚至被当成人肉沙包的人确实是龙马没错。此刻的龙马只希望至少不会被打成重伤，毕竟要是伤及要害，造成永久性伤害，那可就不妙了。现在的龙马虽然额头挂彩，手脚和脸部都有些许擦伤，但这些皮肉伤已经让龙马感到庆幸。因为前些日子，龙马见过被打得更惨的人。自己现在所受的小Case确实不值得一提，比起之前其他人的伤，简直就是小巫见大巫。

因为比赛是以抽签方式进行的，无法自由选择队友。但是随着留下来的人越来越少，强者也越来越多。僧多粥少的情况下，大家为了自保，不惜使出肮脏的手段。有者更私底下商量好，合作铲除其他对手。就像龙马现在面对的情况一样。

“真的是有够狼狈的。但至少不愿意在那混蛋面前示弱。” 龙马心想。所指的混蛋，毫无疑问的是此刻用慵懒姿势躺靠在石壁上看戏的越前龙雅。前些日子，还站在龙马他们这里的龙雅，后来不知怎么搞的，竟然开始把龙马他们当透明。就连被人欺负，也不再出手相救。

———————————————————

龙雅恐怕是第一次见到这副模样的龙马。明明是败得惨兮兮的，却依旧倔强的不愿认输。明明最讨厌这种下三滥不见光的手段，却逼迫自己学着去适应接受。当龙雅从龙马看自己的眼神里，察觉到冷冰冰的恨意时，龙雅冷不防地笑出声来。当时旁人投给龙雅的是不解和疑惑的目光，但同一时间，龙雅感觉到龙马对自己的恨意却是越来越加强烈。

若问龙雅为什么会笑？龙雅的回答一定是这个。  
因为从来都不曾如此可笑过。

可笑的并非其他人，而是龙雅自己本身。龙雅并非不想出手帮龙马，而是理智告诉他这么做对龙马绝对不会有任何好处，对事情的发展也不会有任何帮助。如果龙雅出手的话，搞不好还会惹来更大的麻烦。

如果说他球技不如人，怕惹麻烦事，这话他认了。可是如果是说他是个落井下石，不理自己的弟弟生死的坏哥哥。这一项指控，打死他都不会认。因为事实并非如此。对于圈子内的种种潜规则，龙雅虽然明了，却努力的选择置身事外。但很显然的，事情往往无法顺从人愿。

估计是越前家的基因在作祟，他们越前家的人的词典里，从来都没有‘认输’二字。龙马整个人都被打趴在地上了，不过仍旧用几乎能杀死人的目光死死的瞪着一直压着自己打的那三人。剩下的只有眼神，恐怕是不够的。不过庆幸龙马还有那顽强的意志力。几乎是用尽了全力，龙马用球拍支撑着自己全身的重量，再次摇摇欲坠地站起身子。

龙雅淡漠的瞳孔里看不出任何一丝情绪。没有人知道他在想些什么，又或者在盘算着什么计划。Sally 揪着心看着狼狈不堪、伤痕累累的龙马，不忍地别过头。将别人眼中那冷漠狠心的龙雅看进眼里，Sally的心中充满无奈与不舍。现在没有人能够帮助龙马，他能依靠的只有他自己。

就只有两条路能够选择。要嘛就继续战斗下去，一直到最后。要不然就惟有认输，才能解脱。  
龙雅心里很清楚龙马是不可能投降认输的。以龙马的性格，他一定会继续顽抗到底，一直到再也没有力气抗争，倒地不起为止。但是龙雅并不希望见到此状况。当然，他更乐意见到龙马能在最后一刻反败为胜。可惜就以现阶段的龙马自身实力来说，这种结果似乎并不太可能。除非有奇迹出现，那就另当别论。但痴人说梦话，这可能性着实是太低了，比中六合彩还是什么奖券的几率都还要低。

龙雅在观众席上远远的望着龙马。一直到龙马再次被毫不留情地打趴在地上时，龙雅缓缓地站起身子。在众人将目光都锁定在场上的人们时，龙雅默默地离开了球场。坐在龙雅附近的Sally似听到声响，抬眼望去，龙雅已经走远了。这场比赛注定是场煎熬。对越前家的两兄弟都是不可言喻的伤。

———————————————————

不眠夜。龙雅独自坐在观众席上的某一角落，静静地看着空荡荡的球场陷入沉思。刚才傍晚，这里又结束了一场残酷的淘汰赛。Sally不知何时出现在不远处，同样静静的凝望着龙雅。尔后，她脚步轻盈的慢慢走向龙雅。刻意放慢的步伐小心翼翼的，深怕打扰了那个正在享受孤独时光的龙雅。

“你来了。”龙雅轻声道。  
Sally走到龙雅旁边的位置坐了下来。“没事吧？”这话是多问的。

“没事。我还能有什么事？”龙雅反问。但怎么可能没事。顶多只是感受着撕心裂肺的痛罢了。被人误解，这种小事龙雅早已司空见惯，也懒得多作解释。反正他向来独断独行，根本也不理会别人对他的看法。不过这次是例外，因为对象是龙马。越是在乎的人误会自己，而且还厌恶自己时，这种感受真是有够难受的。

一阵沉默。Sally不善于表达，也不善于言语。现在应该说些什么话，说真的，Sally的心里也没底。但她只希望龙雅不要如此自责难受。龙雅轻轻叹气，用眼角余光扫视鼓着双颊的Sally，含笑说道：“傻瓜。”

“什么？”Sally以为自己幻听了。

龙雅笑了笑。“放心吧，我没事。这种事情，早就该学着接受。不是吗？”

Sally可不认同这点。“被人误会这种事情，怎么能学着接受啊！”

“那如果是你，你会怎么做？”

“我…我……”Sally 就这样‘我’了半天，还说不出接下来的话。因为她的性格也是如此。从来都不会为自己辩解什么，就算被误会心里难受，也不会特意去说些什么话为自己辩护。

龙雅的表情，俨然是一副‘我看你算了吧，明明就和我是同类人’的调侃神情。看着龙雅的笑容，Sally的心越来越沉重。她几乎能感受到龙雅的悲伤，虽然龙雅总是一字不提自己的心痛和难受。龙雅瞟了Sally一眼后，忽然张开双臂将Sally抱入怀中。Sally默默不语，任由龙雅抱着自己。或许省略言语，这就是就直接安慰人的方式。过了好久好久，龙雅都没有放开Sally的打算。

龙雅他在Sally的耳畔低语。“我真的好讨厌我自己。”言语间充满许多无力感。

Sally一愣。“雅……”  
龙雅说：“只是一会儿就好。真的只要多一会儿就好……让我好好抱抱妳，让我好好的充电疗伤。”

Sally将头轻靠在龙雅的肩上，背着龙雅的眼睛里有些湿润。说真的，这样悲伤的情绪并不适合龙雅。因为印象中的龙雅在Sally的认知里，总是有那种‘天塌下来当被盖’的潇洒随性。

“我相信龙马他迟早都会了解你的苦心的。”Sally像疼爱小孩般的摸摸梳理龙雅的头发。

“只怕在那之前，大家都有罪受吧！”龙雅打趣道。

“我会陪着你的。”Sally将头靠在龙雅的胸口，聆听着那规律跳动的心脏。“直到你再不需要我为止。”

龙雅欣慰轻笑。不过笑容只停留了短短的几秒后，他的脸再次被忧郁阴霾的表情所遮掩。“有时候我真的不知道要怎样和小不点沟通。”龙雅的牙尖嘴利和能言善道，仿佛一对上自己家人就全部都用不上了。

“你们俩兄弟之前不是好好的吗？”

“嗯~总觉得……感觉有些不一样了。”

“什么感觉？”

“就……”龙雅细细回想着，在回忆里搜索着一切影响着自己与龙马之间关系的蛛丝马迹。叹了口气，龙雅缓缓道来。“我也不知道怎么说起，不过很肯定的一点，现在的小不点很讨厌我。”说到这个，龙雅只能无奈地发出苦笑。

Sally这些日子一直呆在龙雅身边，她当然知道龙马讨厌龙雅的原因。  
“龙雅，龙马会对你不谅解是因为他不知道你为什么不帮他。如果你可以告诉他原因，他一定能明白你的苦心。”

“不能说。”龙雅摇摇头。“你知道我不能告诉他的原因。”

“行了，我知道。”Sally不舍地看着龙雅。

“成长总需要付出一些代价的。”龙雅低喃自语。  
“只是……在学习的过程中需要找到一个平衡点。”


	72. S.O.S

龙马原本以为经过了刚刚那一场磨人的比赛，就不会再有更糟糕的事发生了。但原来刚才那并不是最糟的，因为现在他还有另外一个大麻烦要面对。龙马真的不知道什么时候的自己，脾气也变得那么好了。

又是海外远征高中队的成员在找他们麻烦。另一边厢，宫崎雪带着Ivan四处游荡，想找寻潜力球员签约。只不过今晚的运气似乎特别不好，没找到球员就算了，还瞧见了不该撞见的事情。他们俩动作迅速的躲在不远处的墙角观望。桃城武和龙马几乎是用愤怒及怨恨的目光瞪着面前几个高头大马的混混。经过几次的交手后，龙马和桃城武心里都很明了一个事实，那就是他们根本没有能力抵抗。

“小鬼，你还真是死缠烂打的。刚才那场比赛，你只要乖乖输掉，现在就用不着吃那么多苦头了。”长得凶神恶煞的黑发男子慢慢逼近龙马。

桃城武下意识的想要保护龙马，怎料他才刚走向前，就立刻被黑发男子用过肩摔的方式给摔倒。黑发男子动作利落得不给桃城武任何反攻的机会。

“桃城学长！”龙马忍不住惊呼。

“呃……龙马，我没事。”桃城武被黑发男子制伏，因为男子的手臂顶在桃城武的咽喉，桃城武没有力气起身，就只能用眼神狠狠地瞪着黑发男子。

“放弃吧，你们都不是我们的对手。不管是在球场上，还是现在！”说完话的那一刻，黑衣男子向身后的几个同伴打个了眼色。

龙马和桃城武大惊失色。“你们想干什么？”

黑发男子用轻蔑的眼神嘲讽道：“没什么。就只是想给你们免费上一堂课罢了！”

其余的人们慢慢朝龙马逼近，龙马只能退后几步，想要与他们保持安全距离。桃城武见状虽然着急得很，不过被压在地上的他根本束手无策 。

“龙马，快逃啊！”这是桃城武唯一能想到的出路。

“我不能丢下你！”龙马回呛，逃走不是他的本色。

“可恶…！！！”桃城武不断的挣扎，却还是没办法逃脱黑发男子的钳制。瘦削的黑发男子，力道远比他的外貌还更强大。

“龙马，算我求你了。你快逃走吧！快啊！”桃城武大喊。

“不可以。我不会逃的。”龙马从容的瞪着他们。

“哼！挺讲义气的嘛！”最接近龙马的金发男子冷哼几声。“那我就不客气了。”

金发男子慢慢的伸出手臂，想要抓住龙马。  
龙马吓了一跳，仓惶的退了几步，却无助的只感觉到身后墙壁的冰冷寒意。

桃城武嘶声大喊。“龙马！混蛋，你们不要动他！如果只是想打人发泄，针对我就行了！放了他吧！”

龙马吞了口唾液，心跳声快得不像话。他看进金发男子的瞳孔，那眼神有杀气。

“桃城学长，他们是冲着我来的。”龙马往桃城武的方向喊道：“这件事你不要插手，我不想连你也受伤。”

“这时候耍什么英雄啊！白痴龙马！”桃城武忍不住低咒。

龙马深深的吸了一口气，试图缓和狂乱的气息。  
金发男子发狠的抓着龙马的肩膀，那力道之大让龙马忍不住呼痛。

“你想干什么！”龙马不断的挣扎。

“哟～迷路的小孩，想要哭着喊哥哥了吗？”其中一人调侃道。

“想走可以，留下你一只手。”金发男子抓着龙马，其余的也朝龙马逼近。

“不过可怜噢～现在就算你哭天喊地的，也不会有人来救你们了。”另一男子伸手抓着龙马的右手臂，硬是按在了墙上。

最后龙马有些绝望的看着众人钳制住自己，还有那根已经扬起的木棍。被抓住的右手臂没办法动弹，这是龙马第一次认识到什么叫真正的黑暗。能想到的救兵是谁？龙马心里没有谱。龙雅？不可能。龙雅那混蛋不会想要帮他的，因为不知从什么时候开始，龙雅就连他的正眼都不曾仔细瞧过。那种陌生的感觉就像是对待一个不曾相识的陌生人一样。

不远处的宫崎雪见状，禁不住想要冲出去，没想到Ivan却制止她。“雪，妳想干什么？”

“这句话应该我问你吧！快放手，救人要紧。”雪用难以置信的表情看着Ivan。她不曾想过Ivan是这种不管别人死活，只会自保的人。

感受到宫崎雪的目光，Ivan心中一痛，不过却依旧固执的不愿意放手。“我们打不过他们这么多人。”  
Ivan承认自己是懦夫。但是之前的种种经历让他就是无法对别人掏心掏肺。

“就算如此，也不可以丢下他们两个。更何况那人是龙雅的弟弟，龙雅对我们都有救命之恩。”宫崎雪使劲地推开Ivan。

Ivan却铁了心肠的拉紧宫崎雪，说什么也不愿意放手。“就算让妳恨我也好，我不可以让妳受伤。”

“Ivan！”宫崎雪不断的张望不远处的情况，现在简直是如热锅上的蚂蚁般焦急不安。

“I’m sorry.”Ivan轻声道歉。宫崎雪也放弃了挣扎。

“龙马——！”剩下的只有桃城武的叫声。

这种时候，说不害怕是假的。龙马一直都在逞强，但此刻手心传来的寒意遍布全身。就快要毁灭了。所有的希望和自信，瞬间崩塌。

那根木棍在挥下的那一刻，龙马甚至都忘了眨眼。他死死的盯着即将毁掉自己的木棍，还有那暴戾之人的眼神。龙雅。心里最后刻下的名字和无声呼唤。奇迹真的出现了。一颗不知道从何处飞来的网球以急速打掉了男子手上的木棍。龙马、桃城武和众人都愣住了。不过可惜那人并不是龙雅。

“不想死的就给我滚。”一身黑色装扮的Jenus环视了大伙儿一眼后，就把注意力放在龙马的身上。

Jenus。  
龙马认得他，他是龙雅在暴风球队里的搭档之一。

“Jenus, 这不是你应该插手的事情。”金发男子没打算放开对龙马的钳制。

Jenus不慌不忙，只是淡淡的开口说道：“跟我作对，你觉得你们会有胜算，还是会有输的机会？”

一句话，让在场所有人怔住了。Jenus说的是事实。就算他们全部人加起来，也打不过Jenus。或者该说，斗不过整个暴风球队，甚至是整个网坛。不过，最坏的打算就是两败俱伤。

不死心的金发男子继续说：“这是我们跟这小子的私人恩怨。”换句话说，江湖事江湖了。凡事按照规矩来。既然是私人恩怨，Jenus绝对没有插手的理由。

Jenus禁不住扬起一丝笑意。“所以，你认为我没立场插手吗？”

金发男子不语，戒备的瞪着Jenus。Jenus向前走了一步，很满意的看到大家都很害怕似的倒退几步。“瞧，这是最直接反应我们之间实力的差别。”

“Jenus, 你不应该……”金发男子的话还没有说完，Jenus早已抓着他的一只手，然后利用了一点技巧，硬是将他的整个身体翻转过来。

“啊！手…我的手！！放开！！” 被拗着的手腕，疼得金发男子直冒冷汗。

众人见状又警戒地退后一大步。Jenus微微叹气，将目光放在龙马身上，用无奈的语气说道：“小子，你不应该漠视龙雅的劝告。”

龙马微微皱眉。“龙雅在哪里？是他让你来救我的？”说完这话，龙马才意识到自己有多可笑。龙雅那混蛋怎么可能会救他，更不可能是在这种时候。他现在的遭遇，几乎发生在鲜有人烟的地方。

“不是。我路过的。”Jenus细细打量龙马的表情，不难察觉龙马的失望。

Jenus稍微加重力道，立刻引来一连串求饶声。

“啊！痛！！放开我！手…求你！啊！”金发男子痛得哀哀大叫，差不多都要飚泪了。

“最后警告。要是再碰这小子，我绝对不会轻饶你们。”Jenus用力的甩开金发男子的手。

原本钳制桃城武的黑发男子，愤愤地瞪着Jenus。“这只是开始而已。”

Jenus自然也不是被吓大的，他轻蔑地冷哼，大声喝道：“滚——！！！”  
直到确定那些混混都离开后，Jenus终于松了一口气。“接下来肯定没完没了了。”Jenus自言自语道。

桃城武站了起来后，拍了拍身上的尘土，然后用感激的语气道谢。“谢谢你救了我们。”

“用不着，这只是我该做的而已。”Jenus嘴上这么说，眼睛却依然看着龙马。

“小子，我说认真的。不要漠视龙雅说过的话。”Jenus真的不知道，除了这个，他还能说些什么。  
说完话，Jenus 潇洒转身离开。那种感觉与龙雅时常留给龙马的背影似曾相识。

不过奇怪的是，Jenus又怎么会这么巧刚好经过那里？  
这问题一直藏在龙马心中却没有问出口。

———————————————————

餐厅里。宫崎雪一手托着下巴的盯着面前的食物，没有任何想要进食的食欲。这并不是因为食物不好吃，就只是因为她单纯的心情不好而已。心情永远都能影响一个人的食欲。

就在宫崎雪第五次叹气时，Ivan忍不住出声打断宫崎雪的思绪。  
“雪，我被妳搞得都没食欲了。妳能不能不要一直叹气啊？”

宫崎雪撇撇嘴。“我叹我的气，你吃你的东西。这两者没什么关联吧？”很显然的事实并非如此。Ivan拿着刀叉，用无奈的表情回瞪宫崎雪。宫崎雪再次叹了口气。“唉……行了，我知道了。你吃吧！我不吃了。”语毕，宫崎雪就想站起身子，作状离开。

“等一下，小雪！妳去哪里啊？妳刚才不是说肚子很饿的吗？”

“刚才是刚才，现在是现在。我没心情吃东西，你自己吃吧！”

“不过……”

宫崎雪朝Ivan挥了挥手。“我先回房休息了。待会儿见！”宫崎雪走了，这回清静多了。不过Ivan瞄了宫崎雪原封不动的食物，还有自己正准备吃的炸鱼片一眼后，也郁闷的放下刀叉。这种时候哪还有心情吃东西啊？

———————————————————

宫崎雪回到与Ivan一起合租的套房后，过不久，Ivan也回来了。

“你这么快就吃完了？”宫崎雪有些惊讶。

Ivan微笑回应。“拜妳所赐，我现在也没有食欲了。”

宫崎雪忍不住翻了翻白眼。“拜托……就算我不吃，你也可以自己吃啊！”

Ivan重重的叹了口气。“得了吧！反正妳我都知道讨论的重点，并不是吃不吃晚餐的问题。”

听到Ivan的话，宫崎雪沉静了下来。

“对不起。”Ivan说。

“你没必要向我道歉。”

“对不起。”Ivan又说了一次。“我不应该阻止妳去救那小子。”

“Ivan， 我知道你之前经历过的事情带给你的伤害很大。不过你必须让过去的事情留在历史，不能让它影响你的未来。”

“对不起。”第三次的道歉。

“需要的不是道歉。幸好那个叫Jenus的人及时出现，要不然那小子的人生就毁了。”现在回想起来，宫崎雪还心有余悸。

“小雪。”Ivan慢慢走到宫崎雪面前。“说实话，妳是不是还忘不了越前龙雅那个家伙。”Ivan用的并不是问句，因为他心里很清楚知道，自己说的话都是不可抗辩的事实。

“我没有。”宫崎雪沉声否认，但是她闪烁的目光像是在逃避什么似的。“怎么好端端的又扯到越前龙雅的身上了？”

“如果没有的话，那为什么妳一看到那个人的弟弟有危险，就奋不顾身的想要搅和进去。”

“Ivan, 我们不能见死不救。”

“如果换成是其他人，其他陌生人呢？以前的妳绝对不会做这么愚蠢的事。”

宫崎雪瞪大双眸，不敢相信原来Ivan在心里是这么评价自己的。“Ivan？！你疯了？”

“是，我是疯了。被妳搞得都快要发疯了。”  
是的，Ivan觉得就算是疯了也是一种恩赐。至少不用在这里随意揣测，让自己陷入复杂的思绪里。 

一阵难以忍受的沉默。

“对不起。”这是Ivan的第四次道歉。

宫崎雪说：“我们都需要冷静一下。”

Ivan无声的点点头。

“别想太多了，你也早点休息吧！”宫崎雪拿起自己放在沙发上的外套，直接走进自己的房间。


	73. 蓝宝石的承诺

凌晨时分。寂夜。网球场，暴风全体成员聚集之地。  
龙雅冷静的听着Jenus叙述刚才发生的事情经过，心情异常平静，像是早就料想到了一样。

好不容易Jenus简单的说完故事，龙雅难得开金口送了他三个字。“辛苦了。”

Jenus有些傻眼。“龙雅，你脑袋坏了？那人是你弟，你能给我的表情就只有这样？”

“不然你还希望我怎样？”龙雅反问。

Jenus倒是一时无话可说。

龙雅接着道：“反正有你在，他都没事了。不是吗？”

Jenus总感觉有些怪怪的，今天的龙雅太反常。Jenus不动声色的观察着龙雅的一举一动，然后将目光瞟向一直在跟他打眼色的Sally。

‘一定有问题。’这是Jenus所得出的结论。

“龙雅，你不会真的听Jerry的话吧？”Jeremy问。

龙雅轻搂Sally的肩膀。“当然不会。”要不然他也用不着特地让Jenus跟踪龙马并暗中保护他们。

“所以，你的计划是……？”Phoebe不懂龙雅接下来会怎样做。现在，为选拔出色球员而办的网球交流赛都快接近尾声了。剩下的人数也已经到了主办单位之前的预算，简而言之，一切都在掌控之内。比赛也快到一段落，而暴风球队可算是功成身退了。

主办单位对外宣称，只有最后进入大决赛的两个人能脱颖而出，而其他人就由经纪人和专业教练们自由筛选签约。但其实以目前阶段来看，所谓的大决赛是根本都不存在的。现在就是最后了。剩下的人还有15人， 其中有超过一半都是来自国中组的成员，这让主办单位喜出望外。今年国中组的实力明显的比海外远征高中组的实力还更高超。

龙雅沉思了一会儿后，道：“分道扬镳，做我们自己该做的事情。”

大伙儿闻言，都用一种奇特的眼神打量龙雅。

“你说认真的？”Jenus问。

“对。”龙雅的脸上挂着惯有的微笑。“我还有一些麻烦事要处理，恐怕还有得烦上一阵子。”

“我们可以帮你。”Wolf义不容辞。

龙雅轻声挽拒。“我想我能解决的。”

“Jeremy和小公主是时候开始投入训练，下一季的比赛马上要开始了。”Phoebe倒觉得龙雅的决定是正确的。

“Phoebe你之前不是说想要做网球教练吗？是时候去找间俱乐部或网球学校安定下来了。”龙雅笑着提议。

Phoebe点头示意。“你说得没错！不过……”  
‘安定’这字眼确实不像是龙雅一贯的作风。

“不过什么？”龙雅问。

“会不会太早了？”Jeremy笑看着龙雅。“你小子受了什么刺激？怎么会忽然想要安定下来。”

龙雅答。“只是突然间开窍了。”

“别说得好像是七老八十的感觉。小子，你还很年轻，以后的路还长着！”在Storm里最年长的人非Wolf莫属。Wolf接着说：“我才是最有资格说想要安定下来的人。”

Wolf的话惹来众人哄堂大笑。

过了一会儿，龙雅忽然说道：“Jerry说的话也不无道理。我似乎太保护小不点，这也许正是阻碍他变强的原因。”

“所以你打算让他自己学习独立。”Sally笑言道：“看来我们的龙雅也长大了呢！”

“我们每个人都应该有自己的方向。这一次，我的目标确实是高了一点。”龙雅忽然看着Jeremy。

“你小子又想干嘛？”Jeremy纳闷的盯着龙雅。“你的梦想跟我有关？”

龙雅笑而不答。“你迟早会知道的。”

Jenus思考了一会儿，有些错愕的开口。“龙雅，你该不会是想要…不可能啊……你应该不会这样做才对……”职业选手。如果跟Jeremy有关系的话，这应该就是以后龙雅的目标了。这是Jenus做梦都不曾想过龙雅会走的这条路。

“凡事都有可能。”龙雅语带保留。

“我的天啊……职业选手。龙雅，你难道是真的想要进这行？”Jeremy后知后觉的问。“越前龙雅，你真的很不正常啊！”职业网坛虽然也是打网球的，不过这跟街头网球和在俱乐部找人单挑轧球的性质完全不相同。职业选手这一行更讲究的是纪律和自我管理。这些繁杂的条条框框限制和一大堆必须遵守的条律等等……Jeremy可不认为龙雅他会有耐心去一一遵守，然后乖乖听话的按照职业圈子之路的玩法来过活。

“我从来都没说过我正常。”龙雅微笑。“人的想法总是会改变的。”

“Jenus, 那你有什么打算？”Sally忽然关心询问。

“Wolf不用问也知道他会回韩国。你们都各有打算，至于我嘛……还是继续流浪好了。”Jenus拥有的是像龙雅先前一样的随性洒脱。

“等他流浪到累了倦了，就会像我一样想安定。”龙雅对这点倒是深信不疑。

Sally默不作声的看着龙雅。  
这一次，她知道龙雅是认真的。

‘职业网球选手吗…？’龙雅这个人还真是充满了惊喜。

———————————————————

选拔赛的竞争一天比一天激烈。可就在龙马和众人都在期待着即将来临的最后比试时，他们都得到一个振奋人心的震撼消息。那就是：只要是现阶段还保留下来的人们，都无条件获得全免进入职业网球训练学校就读。换句话说：他们全部人都通关成功，顺利晋级。接下来的比赛都被一一取消了。但龙马他们的疑惑多过兴奋，因为这一切都太突然了。就像是不真实的一样。当龙马连同其他人蜂拥而至去询问主办单位的负责人时，得到的答案都是一致的。

“恭喜你们顺利通过选拔，脱颖而出成为今年的入选者。请耐心等待入学通知书，官方负责人将尽快和你们联系。谢谢。”

那一天，是他们全部人准备回国的前夕。龙马在大伙儿起哄之下，决定与他们一起到街头网球场去逛逛。说是为了能让大家放松连日来紧绷的心情。尽管如此，龙马他们都还是对现在发生的一切事情感到不可思议。或许他们不曾接触过真正的职业选拔赛，不过都还没有到最后，怎么就这样结束了。感觉有点儿戏。在龙马他们纳闷之际，一个意外出现的人物带给他们更详细的解释。

夜间的街头网球场，永远都比白天的还更要吸引人。这里永远都是不夜城。越夜越精彩，越夜越迷人。“哇！这里的气氛跟日本那里的还差真大。”桃城武好奇的观望四周。震耳欲聋的饶舌流行乐曲悠荡在耳际，球场上的四周围都被打扮时髦入时的年轻人所占据。龙马以前也曾经在美国呆过，也有去过街头网球场。面对这样的景色，对他而言并不感到陌生。不过对部分鲜少来国外的其他同伴，他们都对这些事物感到新奇。龙马与同伴们慢慢的融入人群里，在观众席上找了位子坐下。

“明天就要回日本了，今天真要好好享受一下才行！”桃城武向来都是享乐主义者。  
龙马不得不承认，现场的气氛真的很热闹，确实能暂时抛下恼人的烦恼。

“不过话说回来，就这样草草结束了选拔赛，感觉还真不是普通的奇怪。”不二实在想不通其中的道理。

手冢瞟了一眼不二，淡然道：“不管怎样，我们大家都能顺利晋级是最好不过的安排了。只是有些可惜青学的成员们无法一起留到最后一个环节。”这次的选拔赛，脱颖而出的青学成员只剩下手冢、不二、桃城武还有龙马四个人。这一点确实有些遗憾。

同样来自日本国中的白石藏之介忍不住叨念道：“你们也太多愁善感了吧！反正都结束了，明天也要回日本，现在就暂时请你们把那些烦恼都丢掉。”

立海大的幸村也是成功晋级的其中一个入选者。他笑容满面的看着大家。“这些日子，最让我开心的是能结识你们这班好搭档。无论如何，我们现在是来玩的。其他的事情，就暂且搁着吧！”

一向惜字如金的龙马赞同的点点头。“开心的玩一夜吧！”

大伙儿闻言都把视线定格在龙马身上。这些天，大家都无法忽视另一个和龙马长相神似的人物存在，他的出现永远都与龙马息息相关。来无影，去无踪。潇洒神秘又让人捉摸不定，总之是个很难让人忘记的人。不过自从龙雅开始把龙马当透明的时候开始，大家都很有默契的不在龙马面前特意提起‘越前龙雅’这个名字。

“说得没错！开开心心的玩一夜！”桃城武兴奋得趴在龙马的身上大叫。  
众人无不露出笑颜，现在是最好放松身心的时刻了。

球场上不间断的持续进行着网球比赛，观众们的情绪高涨，被球赛的气氛所牵动。龙马他们都没有打算下场，只是快乐的当个旁观者，看着精彩又刺激的球赛。只是不知道过了多久后，桃城武忽然愣愣的唤了一声‘Sally Johnson’，大家的目光立刻转移方向。

Sally独自靠坐在围栏上，用似笑非笑的表情打量着众人。  
“嗨。”没想到竟然是Sally先跟他们打招呼。

“Sally姐。”龙马有些惊讶，不过随后便开始四处张望，像是在找寻某个人。

Sally微笑，对着龙马说：“不用看了，你哥他不在。”

龙马努努嘴。“我又不是在找他。”

Sally浅笑，但不戳破龙马那自欺欺人的谎言。  
“恭喜你们全部人都成功入选了。今天是来放松的吗？”

众人面面相觑，似乎对Sally和善的态度感到有些不自在。像Sally这种平时在电视上才有机会看到的人物，就算是见了面，还真的很难让人肆无忌惮的与她闲话家常。不过Sally的特殊身份，并没有对龙马造成多大影响，毕竟他们之前就因为龙雅的关系而熟识了。

“Sally，你怎么这么巧会出现在这里啊？”桃城武说话有些结结巴巴的。感觉上天真是待他不薄，因为Sally一直以来都是桃城武心目中的女神。

“街头网球场和我有特别的心灵联系，只有在这里我才能完全放松心情啊！”Sally一向来都是出名的冰山公主，不过今夜的她似乎特别多话，而且笑容可掬。也许这是因为Sally知道，面前的这班人都算是龙雅认识的人，所以并不是外人。

“就只有你一个人来吗？”龙马问。

Sally并没有正面回答，反问道：“这是你所希望的吗？”

“我不知道。”龙马诚实回答。

“听说你们大家都对这次选拔赛有很多意见？”Sally转换话题。

听到Sally主动提起这话题，桃城武毫不畏惧的直言。“对！说到这个，Sally妳知道选拔赛的制度到底是什么吗？为什么会忽然间取消了接下来的比赛，就说我们全部人都顺利通过考验了呢？这样的安排也太奇怪了。”

Sally瞄了众人一眼。“你们都很纳闷吧！”

“妳应该知道内情的，能告诉我们吗？”白石藏之介忍不住追问。

Sally倒是不介意，反正他们都有权利知道。“Phoebe老早就说过了。打从你们一踏进那俱乐部开始，就是一连串未知的考验。在你们看不见的地方，也布满你们意想不到的人在暗中监视、评估你们。”真是耐人寻味的回答。

“你说真的？！”大伙儿对这个答案都感到惊讶。他们一直以为Phoebe只是在恐吓他们，避免他们乱来罢了。

“所以我们和高中部的人私下结怨较劲动手的事情，内部的人都知道？”不二忽然意识到这是非常惊人的事实。

Sally继续说：“这圈子没有你们想象中的那么单纯，但也没有那么复杂。既然有能力呆到这个阶段，这说明你们的实力已经被肯定了。”

大伙儿怔怔的看着Sally，也不知道要如何回话。

Sally微微一笑。“不管怎样，都结束了。你们既然是被精挑细选出来的精英，前途肯定一片光明。希望以后有机会能和你们一起切磋球艺。”

龙马犹豫了一会儿，吞吞吐吐的说道：“那…龙雅他……”

Sally挑眉，早略知一二龙马的困惑。“龙马，相信龙雅。不管什么时候，他都是最在乎你的。”

龙马拼命摇头。“可是我没办法认同他的所作所为。当那些人耍肮脏卑鄙的手段时，他竟然没有阻止！这说明什么？这代表他根本不关心我们的死活，也不曾放在心上。甚至我一度认为他跟那些混混根本没有两样！”

“那对龙雅是不公平的指控。龙马，你冷静的想想，当你们处在危险境地的时候，又是谁替你们解围的呢？”

“他没有出现。”

“就算他没有出现在你们眼前，但这并不代表他不关心。”

“Sally姐，我知道你在乎他，所以一直帮他说好话。不过，那个人根本不值得。”龙马冷漠的神情，让Sally看得心寒。

此刻的Sally心里所担心的，是龙雅听到这些话时的感受。“龙马，你哥没你想象的那么糟糕。”Sally的心有些苦涩。

“但也一定没有好到哪去。”龙马斩钉截铁的口气，让他随行的同伴们都听得瞠目结舌。

Sally无奈至极的叹了口气。“算了，我们不聊这话题。龙马，这送给你。”Sally从牛仔裤的口袋里拿出一盒精致的小礼物。

龙马问：“干嘛送我礼物？”

“就当作是庆贺你成功入选的小礼物吧！”

“那个人也有份吗？”这一点，龙马很是怀疑。

就当龙马考虑着要不要把礼物直接丢掉时，Sally很适时地出声阻止。

“礼物是我选的。”换句话说，Sally才是送礼的主角。要是礼物丢了，最对不住的人还是Sally。

“谢谢。”龙马简单的道谢，脸上尽是说不清的别扭。

“那我当你收下了。”Sally总算恢复原有的笑容。“那……祝你们一路顺风，有缘再见！”

说完话，Sally便打算离开。

龙马慌忙喊住她。“Sally姐，妳要走了？”

“嗯！好好保重。”Sally朝龙马他们挥了挥手，然后就在众人的目送下慢慢走远，消失在人群中。

———————————————————

街头网球场附近。长长的阶梯上坐了两个人影。  
“抱歉，我想我搞砸了。”Sally苦闷的表情让龙雅有些心疼。

“没关系，你已经尽力了。”龙雅从后方抱着Sally，望着星空的眼神有些忧郁。其实刚才Sally和龙马他们的对话，他可是听得一清二楚，因为他当时就站在龙马他们都没有察觉的后方。不过，就算没有亲耳听到没有亲眼看到，龙雅也早就料想到这样的结果了。

“龙马的脾气跟你一样倔强。”

“我可比他善解人意多了。”龙雅的语气里有些自豪。

“那敢请问善解人意的越前龙雅，你就打算这样继续让龙马误会下去？”

“这也没什么关系，反正我原本早已声名狼藉。这样的作风才适合恶名昭彰的我嘛～”

听到龙雅理直气壮的回答，Sally忍不住笑出声来。“哈哈……”

“你笑什么？”龙雅问。

Sally不语，整个人向后躺去，赖在龙雅的怀里。这样子抬头看夜空，真的觉得那些闪闪发亮的小星星好美。“有好多星星……”Sally说，幽幽的瞳孔照映着闪亮的星光。 “这样仰望星空，真的好美噢~”

龙雅闻言也抬头仰望星空。今天的天气真的很好，是观看夜景的最佳时机。

“龙雅。”

“嗯？”龙雅低头看着Sally那被昏黄色街灯照亮的脸庞。

“你猜，几年后的我们会变成什么样子啊？”

“应该和现在差不会太远吧！”

“那……你成了职业选手之后，会不会就不要我这个女朋友了？”

认真地思考了一会儿，龙雅道：“嗯……确实有这个可能。”

“嗯。”第一声调。Sally 想想也是。  
龙雅一向来异性缘极佳，进了职网，那圈子里多的是社交名媛投怀送抱。

龙雅忽然问道：“很担心我会变心吗？”

“嗯。”第三声调。

“我有办法解决这种困境。”

“嗯？”第二声调。

“戴上它。”龙雅的手上不知何时多了一枚设计简单却很精致的海蓝宝石戒指。

Sally愣愣的看着戒指。“这是什么意思？”

“一个承诺，一份信任。”龙雅牵起Sally的左手，用认真的口吻说：“左手象征的是上帝赐给我们的运气。现在，我帮妳戴上这戒指。”

Sally紧张的看着龙雅，龙雅给了Sally一个抚慰人心的微笑后，龙雅小心翼翼的将戒指套上Sally左手的中指上。

龙雅说：“这样隐喻着妳已经在恋爱中，既然名花有主，有心人见到这戒子也会知难而退的。”

Sally微微皱眉，看起来有些苦恼。

龙雅叹了口气，道：“果然那服务员说得很对。”

“服务员跟你说什么了？”

“她说，喜欢海蓝宝石的女孩个性都是比较内向冷淡。”龙雅心情郁闷极了。这可是他第一次送女孩子戒指，怎么Sally连开心的表情都没有。

“我不是不开心，只是有点吓到…抱歉……”见到龙雅失落的表情，Sally赶紧解释。

“就这样啊？”龙雅佯装生气，有些不满意Sally的表现。

Sally定睛看了手上的戒指一眼后，便转身面向龙雅，双手环绕着龙雅的颈项。与龙雅面对面后，Sally这才发现原来龙雅也给自己买了一枚设计一模一样的男装戒指，圈在他每天戴在颈项的项链上。

“你也有一枚啊？”Sally的语气里有些吃惊。

“戒指当然是要一对的啊！”龙雅煞有其事的说道。“不过，我的戒指倒是缺了一个人为我戴上。”

言下之意，看来龙雅是想要Sally为自己戴上。

Sally闻言笑了。“把项链脱下来吧！”

龙雅难得乖巧的依话照办。顺着Sally的指示脱下项链后，拿出了戒指，龙雅手法利落的又将一向来不离身的项链戴回颈项。Sally神情复杂的看了一眼龙雅的戒指后，便摊开自己的右手手掌。

“还不快把手伸出来！”Sally用些许命令的语气道。

龙雅得意一笑，立刻伸出自己的左手。“记得噢，是左手中指。”

Sally好笑的瞟了龙雅一眼。“行了，我知道。”Sally动作轻柔的慢慢将戒指套进龙雅左手中指。心底却有种古怪的情绪在蔓延。说起来也挺复杂的，不知道是该开心，兴奋还是压力。 

说到压力，这还不是普通的小。感觉上这戒指不仅仅是一份信任，一个承诺，因为它还代表着责任。“相信我，不要有压力。”龙雅再度看穿Sally的心思。“之后妳要忙着训练参加比赛，我也要继续回到我的跑道上。可能……我们必须分开一段时间。但是我要妳记住，无论何时何地，只要看到戒指就想起我。不管什么时候，我都会一直陪着妳，陪在妳的身边。”

Sally点点头。“我会等你的。”她一定会等着龙雅。

龙雅双手轻捧Sally的脸颊，缓缓说道：“总有一天，我会名正言顺，与妳一起站在职业选手的舞台上。”

对于这点，Sally从来都不曾怀疑过。龙雅一定能办得到的。  
昏黄的街灯下，两道影子紧紧相拥在一块儿。


	74. 爱的宣言

龙雅一向在交际方面的表现都很杰出，他不得不承认这个优点确实带给他很多方便。同时，也带给他不少困扰。比方说，当龙雅向熟识的Rick透露出自己有意想要进入职网当全职网球选手后，才不过半天的时间，龙雅的电话就已经快要被人打爆了。几乎都是知名的网坛经纪人和教练的来电，他们都想询问龙雅关于合作方面的事宜。庆幸龙雅一早有先见之明，透露给Rick的电话号码是龙雅新申请的暂用号码。

某家法式咖啡馆。

坐在角落处的龙雅瞟了一眼，那个N次响起的手机后，索性用仅剩的耐心直接将它关机。

“我感觉你好像快得焦虑症了。”Sally的言语间透露着无法隐藏的笑意。

龙雅可没有Sally的好心情。“亲爱的，不要刺激我。至少不是现在。”

Sally克制不住的笑出声来。“哈哈……你看起来要抓狂了。”

“这不是我原本想要的结果。”说真的，龙雅十分郁闷。

“未尝不是件好事。这证明你很抢手噢！”

“我向来比较喜欢‘低调’。”  
说这句话时，龙雅还不忘强调‘低调’这两个字。

可惜不买账的Sally听完龙雅的话后，实在是忍俊不住，只能抱着肚子狂笑不止。

心情不佳的龙雅环顾了四周一眼后，不忘提醒Sally，说道：“真该庆幸我们选了角落位置。要不然妳之前建立的冰山公主形象，绝对会败在妳自己的手里。”

Sally一脸无所谓的耸耸肩。“那有什么关系？你知道的，我一向来都不在乎别人对我的评价。”

龙雅单手托着下巴望着窗外的景色，那无奈的表情尽收Sally眼底。

尔后，Sally也不知道是良心发现还是什么的。终于克制了笑意，然后换上满脸的歉意，真心诚意地向龙雅道了声：“抱歉，我不该落井下石的。”

“知道错了就好。”嘴里虽然这么说，但龙雅那表情显然是还在生闷气。

Sally 叹了口气，轻声道：“其实……不管是哪个经纪人与你签约，应该都不会对你有太大影响才对。反正主导权一直都在你的手上。”

‘这次总算是有建设性的意见了。’  
龙雅恢复了一点元气。

Sally接着说：“据我对你的了解，你想要的经纪人基本上要概括4大要点。第一，看得顺眼；第二，不啰嗦；第三，不白目；第四，不多事。”

龙雅闻言饶有兴致的建议。“亲爱的，既然妳这么了解我。我看妳也挺符合这四大要素的，不然干脆妳直接转行当我经纪人算了。每天对着妳这个美女，我做起事来一定认真又事半功倍。”

“你倒想得美。”Sally毫不犹豫地吐嘈。这个龙雅的嘴里就是吐不出像样的话。

Sally嫌恶的神情倒是把龙雅给逗笑了。“呵呵……开玩笑的，被生气嘛～”

“我哪有这么小气。”Sally 小声嘀咕。

“是、是、是……最有肚量的就是你了。好了，我们吃东西吧！”

Sally和龙雅相视一笑，很有默契的一起开始用餐。

————————————————————

最后，龙雅终于签约了。  
而对象是Rick的弟弟-Jerry。

肥水不流外人田。  
Rick作为龙雅的伯乐，推荐他进暴风球队打响了知名度。现在既然龙雅有意进职网，Rick 总认为Jerry绝对可以胜任龙雅经纪人一职，替龙雅包办生活上的一切大小事。

第一，Jerry（Rick 的亲弟弟）是值得信任的人。  
第二，Jerry 一路来都一直找机会和龙雅谈签约一事。享誉网坛界的中介人- 宫崎雪，更是Jerry 曾经委派到龙雅身边的人。  
第三，也是最重要的一点。因为Jerry 是众多前来接洽龙雅的经纪人当中，唯一一个符合龙雅选人四大要求的：看得顺眼、不啰嗦、不白目、不多事…

虽然四大要求中的第四点，Jerry 才勉强通过，不过龙雅还是决定尝试一下。每个人都应该拥有第二次机会。基于上次Jerry在精英选拔赛期间曾阻止龙雅进一步帮助龙马，这次签约时，龙雅把细则条款都列明清楚。要是Jerry触犯了龙雅择人四大要求中的任何一条的话，龙雅有权利单方面终止这份合约，并且不用赔偿Jerry任何损失。

这听起来或许感觉不怎么合理。要是有天龙雅故意找茬，说Jerry长得太碍眼之类的，借故解约，那不是太不公平了吗。不过合约是双方面一起拟定下来的，所以当Jerry 签下这份合约时，也就代表他同意了龙雅制定的条款。但其实白纸黑字的合约是无生命体，Jerry更在意的是龙雅这个有生命迹象的活体，能在未来的合作之路上给他带来多少利益好处。

人生就像是一场赌博。  
除了运气，天时地利人和，缺一不可。人的智慧，永远都能转变命运。

而龙雅押上了他的自由作为赌注，踏上了他与生俱来拥有天赋的领域。

————————————————————

比赛如战场，比的不一定是技术。自古以来，技术最多只能增加赢的几率，却不能决定结果。球场上比的除了球技，战略、体能、自信心、勇气、毅力都是和胜利息息相关的。还有一点，是最容易让人忽略的——原动力。

在Sally成功攻下一城重要比赛后，她虽然托经纪人Sharon取消和婉拒所有采访邀约，但凡事都有例外。主要赞助商的面子总是特别大，所以让Sally不得已只好整装出席，特别为她安排的独家采访。

记者的问题总是犀利，从比赛前的准备及心情、到应对比赛的压力、甚至是对手的八卦消息、一直到比赛后的感想。短短的3分钟，让Sally已经回答到精疲力竭。幸好Sally有一个可信赖又精明能干的经纪人，事先都已经过滤了采访问题，而且独家采访的时间也缩短至了10分钟。时间分分秒秒过去，Sally尽力维持着应有的职业态度。

最后，还是逃不过关于近日网络上最热门的话题。

“作为闻名的职业网球选手，你拥有大批关注妳的粉丝。最近，他们注意到妳在比赛时戴上了一件很特别的饰品。”

负责采访的女记者依然保持着温和的笑容。

“戴戒指的方式通常都代表着不同的含义。请问妳的漂亮戒指是不是某个人送妳的礼物呢？”

“嗯~通常我都不准备回答这类的问题。不过……”Sally深呼吸，调整了自己的气息后，缓缓接着说：“这一次，我希望我可以借此机会告诉戒指另一部分的主人。我真的很想念他。我会一直等他，直到世界末日的那一天。”

一口气说完这段与Sally冰山形象完全不符合的话后，不仅仅是女记者被吓了一大跳，就连Sharon ，Sally那位可怜的经纪人也完全被怔住了。

‘天哪~！这算是隔空告白吗？所谓爱的宣言？！’

经验老道的Sharon已经可以预想得到，这段访谈被播出后，各大媒体和群众的反应会有多轰动。长久以来，Sally在各大媒体的报道上，几乎都是绯闻绝迹的小公主。这一次，Sally竟然主动宣示自己有心上人。这实在是让人感到太过震惊了。

过了半晌，女记者终于在负责收音的搭档和摄影师大哥的提醒下，才慢条斯理的回过神来。  
“非常抱歉。关于戒指，我想戒指另一半的主人一定是个对妳而言非常重要的人。请问他是妳的男朋友吗？”

“是的，他是。”毫不犹豫，简短有力的回答。

“噢！哇~！他真的是个幸运的男生。”

“那我一定是个非常幸运的女生。”  
Sally鲜少的在访谈中流露出自然又灿烂的笑容，还不掩饰自己开心的心情。

这回，记者再次愣住。  
待女记者回过神后，想要继续追问有关Sally心上人的相关话题时，Sharon适时出声制止。

Sally礼貌性的与女记者互相握手，待合影留念后，Sally便在Sharon的陪同下步出酒店的客房。外面等候多时的两个壮硕黑衣保镖立刻秉持专业态度的安全护送Sally和Sharon顺利离开。

果然不出Sharon所料，隔天的报章杂志、体育新闻、娱乐头条……   
清一色都刊登了类似意思的醒目大标题。

‘职业网坛里人称小公主的网球选手，Sally Johnson名花有主。送戒指的幸运男生成迷！’

‘网坛界喜讯。绯闻绝迹小公主Sally Johnson承认热恋中！’

‘神秘的幸运男士究竟何人？Sally Johnson戒指定情！’

一连几日来，报章杂志新闻记者都对这网上热爆的话题感到热衷不已。三不五十就有记者要求和Sally Johnson进行独家访谈。Sharon作为Sally的金牌经纪人加保姆也并非浪得虚名，靠着Sharon的绝佳手段，记者们通通都吃了闭门羹。但也因为如此，Sally提及的戒指另一半的主人，更是引人遐想。

———————————————————

与Sally分隔两地的龙雅看着电视和杂志的新闻报导，会心一笑。  
Sally的爱的宣言，是龙雅最好的推动力。继续拚命努力的练习，一直到最后。

离家的日子久了，龙雅依旧会定时和远在日本的家人通电话报平安。

前阵子，他从父母亲的口中得知龙马回到日本不久后，就收到了某家职业网球选手训练学校的入学通知书。龙马似乎还在考虑中，一直都没有决定。但是龙雅心里很清楚，如果是以他和父亲南次郎为目标的话，龙马一定会踏上和龙雅同样的路。只有成为职业网球选手，龙马才能继续追逐龙雅的步伐，而龙雅也才有充足的理由能和龙马在球场上一分高下。

龙马也许还在生龙雅的气。因为不管龙雅打电话回日本的家时，还是打去龙马的手机，信息给龙马，甚至电邮给龙马……龙马他都一概不理会。这种感觉让龙雅觉得，龙马在和他冷战。但是，早已习惯成自然的龙雅仍然不厌其烦的每个星期定时做同样的事情，就算没有回复，也继续给龙马打电话，发简讯，送电邮的……因为只有这样，他们兄弟俩才能够继续保持联系。

这样的习惯就这样维持了3年。

嗯~之后的事？

那就是3年以后的故事了。


	75. 龙雅的日记

靠！日记是什么来的？一定就是无聊到没事做的产物，仅此而已。  
这是龙雅对日记的评价。

但是没想到多年以后的今天，龙雅竟然也会开始尝试写日记。  
这是为什么呢？  
因为小公主说这是训练忍耐力的方法之一。

龙雅现在马不停蹄的参与职网选手的一系列严峻训练，但是跟他接触过的教练们一致认为龙雅他缺乏了某种特质，而且恰巧缺少的正是对于职业选手来说是非常重要的。

实力和信心，龙雅无疑都具备了。  
但是龙雅却唯独缺少了关键的其中一样。

忍耐力。

少了忍耐力的球员，也许可以因为实力高强而被冠上高手的美誉，但绝对无法成为一个好球员。而这正是龙雅缺少的。基于这点，龙雅并不否认。无论是在接受训练还是参加比赛时，龙雅都无法表现出所谓的忍耐力。在刚刚开始练球时，龙雅的状态都能保持到最好。可是一旦时间一久，十几分钟后，龙雅马上就会原形毕露。散漫的态度展露无遗就算了，而龙雅也会开始失去专注力。当龙雅在和别人比赛时，他也常常因为缺乏忍耐力而变得兴趣缺缺，那模样根本就谈不上认真。

龙雅向来都深知自己的个性。这种散漫的调调，让他看淡了很多事情，甚至对于正在做的事情都少了一股冲劲。龙雅好像对于很多事情都保持了一副无所谓的样子，这让他在展开职网生涯前的训练，马上就碰到了软钉子。

在听到众人一致性的评价时，龙雅表现得很淡定。那高深莫测的表情实在让周围的人们对龙雅伤透脑筋，尤其是龙雅现任的经纪人Jerry。龙雅的个性不改，接下来在职业网坛界一定会继续碰到不少钉子。Jerry的脑袋不是用来装豆腐的，所以他尝试改变现状。

世界上的所有人事物，都是互相克制的，所以才能取得所谓的平衡。Jerry为了让他和龙雅之间能找到平衡点，老谋深算的他决定求助于Sally。当然，Sally一向都很乐意帮助龙雅，这次也不会例外。

所以在Sally的好言相劝下，龙雅有生以来第一次觉得自己是否该改变一下自己的生活方式。

一本普通得不起眼的黑色笔记本。  
要不是里头的内容都是龙雅每天心情的点点滴滴，不然要称那本书为日记果然还是有些勉强。

宁静的夜晚最适合用来思考。  
某间酒店的套房内，龙雅坐在阳台的躺椅上开始卖力的写着他的日记。

\--- 亲爱的日记，这是我第一次写日记。

才刚刚动笔写到这里，龙雅重重的叹了一口气。认真地思考了很久后，龙雅宣告放弃。

第二天晚上，龙雅刚结束和Sally的通话后，便在Sally的鼓励下重新拿起笔和他的日记本。

\--- 亲爱的日记，这是我第二次写日记。

写到这里，龙雅郁闷地抓了抓头发。  
这时的龙雅对写日记有了新的评价。

原来，写日记也是需要灵感的。

龙雅觉得今天的他实在没灵感。于是就这样，龙雅决定停笔了。而他的第二篇日记和第一篇的差别就在于，把第一次改成了第二次。

第三天，Sally主动给龙雅打了电话，对龙雅写日记的进度表示关心。

“龙雅，你的日记写到怎样了？”Sally温柔的声音让龙雅的心情舒坦了不少。

“我真的很努力了。”龙雅自豪的回答。

Sally微笑回应，至少她听出了龙雅语气里的乐观。不管做任何事情，心态都是最重要的。至少龙雅这次并没有排斥写日记，也没有任何负面的评价，所以Sally感到很欣慰。

“那你都写了什么啊？能念给我听听吗？”Sally当然知道日记是属于别人的隐私，不过她还是斗不过自己的好奇心。毕竟依龙雅的个性，会写日记真的是天下奇闻。

“这个嘛……”龙雅犹豫了片刻，有些担心的看着自己摊开的日记本。他绝对不是在担心什么隐私问题，反正对方是Sally，他们俩已经有了约定不能在隐瞒对方任何秘密。至于龙雅担心的问题，正是不知道Sally‘听’完自己写的这两篇日记后，会不会感到失望，又或者是捧腹大笑呢？龙雅真正担心的就是Sally的反应，总觉得要是被Sally取笑的话，都会让龙雅大失信心。

“嗯~如果不方便的话，那你就当我没说过吧！”Sally一向来都是善解人意的。

“妳听完以后不准笑我。”这是龙雅唯一担心的。

“呃……有那么好笑吗？”Sally从来都不知道日记有多么好笑。虽然是她提议让龙雅写日记训练忍耐力，耐心这种东西都是需要培养的。不过Sally从小到大，还真的是没有写过日记。

还真是个让人难以回答的问题。  
龙雅又陷入沉默了。

Sally催促道：“没关系，你念吧！我在听着！”

深深的吸了一口气，龙雅用严谨的态度念出了他这两天的呕心力作。

不过就是两篇日记，没什么大不了的。  
所以，龙雅念给Sally听。异常认真的念着，自豪的念着。不要小看这区区的两行字，可是费了龙雅好大力气才完成的。

“第一篇：亲爱的日记，这是我第一次写日记。接下来是第二篇：亲爱的日记，这是我第二次写日记。”

龙雅念完后，耐心的等着Sally的反应。奇怪的是，Sally竟然没有发出任何声音。所以龙雅决定主动询问Sally的意见，就算是给个评语也好。

“怎样？”龙雅故作淡定的发问。

听到龙雅的问题，Sally感到一阵错愕。“你念完了啊？！”

“嗯。”Sally惊讶的反应让龙雅感觉有些不爽。

干笑了两声，Sally硬着头皮婉转说道：“嗯~我原本以为日记应该是不止这样子才对。”

“不然应该怎样子？”龙雅真心觉得自己和笔没什么深厚交情，所以写日记这种事情实在是有损他的尊严。

“我也不知道，就……应该不是这样子的。”Sally吞吞吐吐的语气让龙雅的不爽指数直线上升。

龙雅干脆不说话，心情不好时还真的会让人连说话的力气都没有了。

“龙雅…？”Sally小心翼翼的唤道：“雅，你还在吗？”

“嗯。”龙雅轻声回应。

“生气了？”

“嗯。”

“乖啦~”Sally实在不知道该怎么哄人。

“……”

“雅，对不起嘛~别生气了。”

“我不要道歉，要赔礼。”

“好~亲一个总行了吧？”Sally无奈的轻轻叹息。

“嗯。”

“Muack~~~！”Sally对着手提电话送了一记飞吻。

看不见的飞吻。总好过什么都没有的好。  
电话那头儿的龙雅会心一笑，当作收下了。

“Sally，我真的觉得写日记对我的作用不大呢。”  
龙雅真心觉得写日记不会对自己的情况有所帮助。

“那换别的方式啊！”既然写日记不能帮到龙雅，就想想其它对增加忍耐力有用处的方式。“你做事情老是三分钟热度的。如果能克服这习惯，相信以后不会再有什么事能难倒你了。”

没有忍耐力是龙雅致命的缺点。  
试想，总不能在比赛进行到一半时，才跟对手和裁判说：“哦，对不起。我觉得这场比赛无聊至极，我主动弃权。”

不管做任何事情，一旦龙雅觉得没了兴致，所有的一切对他而言都不再重要。龙雅从来都不会花时间去做一件自己不喜欢的事情，更不会浪费精力去做自己不愿意做的事。龙雅不在乎别人看待自己的目光，更不可能为了满足别人对自己的期待而破例。

但，那些都是过去式了。

现在的龙雅知道自己的目标，也拼了命的努力想要完成自己伟大的梦想。所以他知道，有时候为了达成某些目的，人总是要做出一些正面的牺牲。比如说，龙雅必须放下身段去慢慢培养自己最缺乏的忍耐力。

当然这样做的理由，并不是为了Sally，也不是为了家人。Sally和远在日本的越前家的家人们都是龙雅的推动力。而真正能驱使龙雅这么做的原因其实很简单，为了龙雅他自己。活在别人的期待里是不会令自己真心感到开心的。龙雅向来为自己而活，这次也不例外。

龙雅听了Sally的话，有些无奈的摇摇头。  
“忍耐力真有那么重要吗？”

“对。至少在我们这行，没有忍耐力的选手就不会成功。”  
没有耐心好好完成比赛的选手，怎么可能还会有制胜的筹码？

龙雅灵机一动。“其实，不用写日记，我想有个方法能帮助我。”

“什么方法？”

“奖励制度啊！”  
如果有奖励的话，不管做什么都绝对有冲劲。

龙雅兴奋的继续说：“只要我顺利完成训练和比赛，你就要给我奖励！偶尔给我探探班、让我抱一抱、亲一亲、然后……呵呵呵~~~”这后面的话龙雅没有说出口，只是暧昧的笑声听起来特别欠扁。

“……”Sally 听着电话的表情尽是无奈。  
心底忍不住 P.S ：那我不是亏大了？！

龙雅继续滔滔不绝的说：“有妳爱的鼓励，我相信这比什么写日记来训练忍耐力的还要来得更有效用。所以……”

“所以你就做梦去吧！”Sally毫不客气地打消龙雅的念头。  
爱的鼓励？哼！这一听就不是什么好东西。

“越前龙雅，我很认真地跟你说话耶！”

“我也很认真啊！妳哪只耳朵听到我不认真了？”

“你…！”

“我、我、 我什么？”龙雅轻声叹气道：“唉呀～我家小公主今天对我太不温柔了。”

“我就是一点也不温柔啊！怎么样？想打架啊？”Sally不甘示弱的回呛。

“打架是不会啦！算了，妳不给我奖励的话，我就去找别人要！反正球场的美眉们可不是普通的多啊~！”龙雅的语气里似真似假，让人难以捉摸。

“你敢？！”Sally听到龙雅说要去找别的女生，不禁有些心酸难受。

一向来就宠爱Sally的龙雅今天也不知是怎么回事，特别爱跟Sally抬杠。他继续用痞子样的口吻说道：“我为什么不敢啊？那些美眉们对我可温柔了，说话都轻声细语，那皮肤更是光滑得像是豆腐般吹弹可破。最重要的是，她们一个穿得比一个还要清凉，那身材啊实在好得没话说，还有啊……”

“还有你的头！你说的那些女生见到好看一点的男人就不管三七二十一变成饿狼扑上去，说话嗲声嗲气的让人浑身不自在！越前龙雅，你把她们说得这么值钱。要是真有本事，你就去找她们算了！”Sally才气冲冲的跟龙雅放完话，这会儿马上后悔了。天啊，她的高EQ一遇上龙雅就全都消失无踪了。让龙雅去找她们，不就正好圆了龙雅的心愿了吗？那她在龙雅的心里算什么？这么划不来的事情，她Sally才不干！

成功的让Sally跳下自己设的圈套，龙雅早已笑到东歪西倒了。“哦，这可是妳自己说的啊！我的女朋友果然有肚量啊~！”龙雅憋笑道：“竟然让自己男朋友去找别的女生，这世上恐怕只有妳会做这种事情罢了。”

“我、我……”Sally顿时被龙雅气得哑口无言。  
真是越想越不大对劲，Sally 眉头紧锁，绞尽脑汁的回想自己和龙雅的对话。总觉得哪里不对劲啊！最后终于让Sally迟钝的想通了。

“越前龙雅，你在玩我啊？把我当成猴子耍真的有那么开心吗？”

“哈哈哈～～开个小玩笑嘛～～”  
龙雅坐在阳台那里一手捧着电话，另一手把玩着橘子，都快笑破肚皮了。

听着龙雅的笑声，Sally心烦意乱的说：“喂！你的笑声很欠扁咧！”

龙雅像是被点了笑穴一样，无法克制的放声大笑。“呵呵呵～～”

“……”Sally闷闷不乐的拿着电话，心情郁闷至极。

见好就收这道理是最经典，但也最困难的。

“咳… 咳咳……”  
龙雅假意咳了几声，舒缓自己笑得快内伤的情绪。

Sally忽然不作声，龙雅有些担忧的轻唤道：“小公主啊！”

依旧沉默。  
看来这次玩得是有点过火了。

“对不起，最近我的情绪有点紧绷，神经有点大条。呃……不是故意捉弄妳的，对不起嘛……”说真的，龙雅向来是享乐主义者。这连日来的规矩多多又严苛的训练确实让他挺费神的。自由惯了，现在忽然要遵从一大堆麻烦的条规。这样约束自己，真的让龙雅快喘不过气了。

Sally原本在生闷气，不过听到龙雅这么诚心的忏悔，再怎么铁石心肠的人都会被感动。  
“这次就算了，不过下不为例。”

“我保证，下不为例。还是我家的小公主最善解人意了！”龙雅的态度换得还真快，不过Sally倒是习以为常了。

Sally思考着，过了一会儿轻声说道：“雅，选择职网这条路，你后悔了吗？”

龙雅愣了一愣，这才缓缓道来。  
“说真的，有时候会觉得很累。妳也知道，我一向自由惯了。太多的规矩，我真的很难去适应。”

Sally仔细的听着。

龙雅继续说：“这是一条很辛苦的路。不过，我从来都没有后悔过。而且，接下来我还会继续咬紧牙关的走下去。我说过的，总有一天，我要光明正大的站在妳身边，与妳一起分享我的最高荣耀。”

Sally闻言笑了。“我会等着你的，加油！”

“乖女孩，不过在我成功之前，只好委屈妳了。”  
龙雅真的对Sally感到很抱歉。

相信用不了多久的，时间会证明一切。  
到时将会是果子收成的时刻。


	76. 家里进贼了

三年后。

时间永远是最沉默，却让人无法忽视它的存在。  
岁月在人们的脸上留下痕迹。  
逝去的光阴同时带来的将会是生命里新的篇章。

三年，在人生漫长的旅程中，不能算是太长的时间。  
但，这可以改变的人事物却特别的多。

美国。  
人来人往的繁华街道上，高楼大厦在宽敞的道路两旁耸立着。某家电器用品店外挤满了人潮，大家的目光一致锁定着那台展示用的电视机上。荧幕里播放着的新闻画面和女主播甜美的声音搭配成完美的组合，长相亮丽可人的女主播用咬字清晰的流利英文念着新闻稿。

到底是什么新闻竟然有这般魔力能让人们停下忙碌的脚步，忙里偷闲的专注观看新闻报导？唯一的原因只是因为，现在电视机里女主播正念着的新闻稿与最近最热门的城里风云人物有关系。

现今全球网络搜索的十大排行内，一定都会出现网坛界目前最炙手可热的高人气人物，越前龙雅和Sally Johnson的名字。伴随着受全世界各地区域球迷们的热烈追捧，各大传媒电视报章杂志都争相报道关于他们俩的新闻。

越前龙雅和Sally Johnson年仅18、9岁，却已经贵为国际网坛界史上年纪最轻的职业网球选手。他们俩在近年内以暴风的姿态横扫网坛的单打界，在短短三年的时间内，成为夺得最多冠军头衔的实力球员。在国际网坛界最受瞩目的职业排名内，他们两人气势如虹，在近年内排名直线上升。因为在近年内不断在世界各地参加各类型大大小小的网球比赛，他们两人从比赛中累积下来的分数都直接影响了他们的排名。也因为如此，包揽了无数冠军荣耀的他们，现在已经成功迅速篡位成为男单和女单前三名的代表性人物。

累积比赛所得的天文数字奖金和代言运动商品、广告等等的酬劳，都让越前龙雅和Sally Johnson晋升小富豪行列，成为全球100名以内家产最丰厚的网坛名人之一。作为目前最有价值的球员，他们俩更是为善不落人后。除了官方的公开活动和比赛，他们俩却一如既往地保持着低调，甚少接受媒体的访问。也因为如此神秘的作风，还有那媲美明星的高挑身材、气质和脸蛋，这才让更多球迷们如此疯狂的崇拜并追捧他们。

因为越前龙雅和Sally Johnson都不喜欢接受媒体的访问，所以观众和球迷们对他们的了解除了各式比赛中的表现外，他们俩私底下的背景和生活终究还是一个谜。大约三年前，Sally Johnson曾经主动公开过自己处于热恋的消息，而那一次就是她最后一次接受专访。近年来，球迷们和网友们诸多揣测，但Sally的秘密恋人却始终没有露过脸，身份一直处于保密阶段。

时隔三年，外界依旧乐此不疲。困扰名人们的烦恼，永远都和媒体们追访他们的私生活有关。虽然Sally Johnson从未公开过恋人的身份，但是她一直都不曾摘下的戒指是她还在恋爱中的证明。至于网坛界男单的翩翩贵公子 – 越前龙雅，他的恋情也是媒体一直瞩目的目光焦点。但可惜关于越前龙雅的花边新闻虽然屡屡新鲜，但围绕在他身边传过绯闻的貌美女生都只是过客匆匆，而他真正的恋爱情况一直是解不开的谜底。眼尖的网友和球迷们曾经发现，越前龙雅手上戴的戒指和Sally Johnson的戒指款式十分相似，还一度大胆猜测他们两人暧昧的关系。关于两人那些所谓的‘证据’照片还一度在网络上被疯狂转发传开来。当然，一切都没有得到官方的证实，而两位当事人依然保持着他们惯有的风格，任流言蜚语满天飞也懒得多作解释声明。

时间将会证明一切。  
不实的流言终有一天会被人淡忘，但是事实就算埋在历史深处也不会被抹杀。

————————————————————

位于美国某处半山腰上的半独立式洋房。  
这房子是越前南次郎在美国的资产之一。

客厅里，闪烁着光亮的电视荧幕播放着关于国际网坛界最新的球赛成绩报导。

又是关于他的报导。  
龙马面无表情地继续喝着罐装芬达，压根都不想去看电视新闻。

一个身穿白色衬衫和黑色西裤的青年男子坐在客厅沙发，兴奋的盯着电视，然后对着不远处的龙马说到。“好厉害的魔鬼式发球！越前龙雅又赢了比赛。喂，龙马你看到了吗？”

龙马白了那个人一眼，道：“当然有看到。我又不是瞎子。”

连续几个月都是关于越前龙雅的新闻报导，龙马当然也时有所闻。  
不过看到和情不情愿看到是两码子的事。

青年男子见龙马这副模样，转而用日语说：“龙马，你叫作越前龙马；他叫作越前龙雅。”

“所以呢？”龙马又白了青年男子一眼。“Ken, 你到底想说什么？”

Ken 25 岁，日本国籍。在龙崎教练的牵线下，Ken目前是龙马专属的经纪人。大概一个星期前，龙马和Ken签署了合约。前几天，龙马便和Ken一起从日本来到美国，伺机以待，准备今后在这里大展拳脚。

“说真的，你到底认识他吗？瞧，撇开姓氏一样不说，你和他之间还是有很多相似的地方。”被唤作Ken的男子继续发挥碎碎念的本事。“你们外貌神似，球风也很相近，虽然这球技看上去有些差别，但我相信日后你进了职网跟他一拼高下，你还是有胜算的。到时你只要战胜他，一定可以一战成名，我就舒服的坐在这里帮你数钱就可以了。哈哈哈～～”

龙马冷哼了两声，用冷漠的口吻说：“Ken，不要让我后悔跟你签约。”

按理说，龙马生平最讨厌这种口水多过茶的人。可是龙马却忘了，通常人们最讨厌什么，那么他以后一定就会遇上他最讨厌的麻烦。这跟讨厌烟味的人，怎么又会跟有抽烟习惯的人结婚是一样的道理。这就是命运的作弄，人生的无奈啊！

只是短短的一句话，Ken马上就噤声。Ken又不是不识相，他当然知道龙马这小子的脾气。Ken 对龙马的了解并不深，多数都是来自Ken那亦师亦友的龙崎教练介绍说明。Ken看过龙马无数次的比赛，更从龙崎教练那里得知龙马的父亲正是曾经叱咤国际网坛界一时的越前南次郎。所以对于龙马的无限潜能，Ken都保持着乐观的态度。在龙崎教练的帮助下，Ken终于在上星期成功和龙马签约。一切进行得很顺利，就连龙马在美国的住宿也由越前南次郎提供了。所以现在Ken正积极的协助龙马，打算让他转型进入职网。

沉默了半晌，Ken目不转睛的看着电视播放着的新闻画面。  
最后画面切换成龙雅胜利后高举奖杯答谢球迷支持的照片。

Ken犹豫了一会儿，还是按耐不住好奇心的问。  
“龙马，你们真的没有血缘关系吗？”

这一问，马上惹来龙马那几乎能杀死人的目光。

Ken立刻起身开溜。“呃……我忽然想起有事情要做，我看我先去忙了。你好好休息，等我安排了所有行程事宜，会立刻通知你。现在你就慢慢享受你的假期吧！”

“幸好你闪得快！”  
龙马觉得他的经纪人最大的过人本事就是，总能在遇上麻烦事前迅速开溜。

“那当然。Bye～”Ken笑嘻嘻的跟龙马道别。

龙马呼出一口气，瞟了电视一眼。关于龙雅的新闻早已经播放完毕。龙马走到沙发那里呆愣的坐了一会儿，抬眸见到的是客厅桌子上的那几本体育杂志。杂志封面再次出现龙马最想要避开的人。

‘越前龙雅，你还真是无处不在啊！’

————————————————————

叮咚——叮咚——

一道门铃声在耳边响起。  
龙马迷迷糊糊的躺在长型沙发上，刚睡醒的脑袋不是很灵光。

叮咚——叮咚——叮咚——

这时候会是谁啊？龙马不甘不愿的睁开眼睛。

这幢半独立洋房有安装防盗的保安系统，进出都需要输入密码和感应卡。  
Ken不是才刚走吗？难道是有东西忘了拿了？

龙马拖着半睡半醒的身子，刚刚才走到门口时，却听见门外有些动静。  
门铃声停止了，不过却多出了一些输入密码的声音。

如果是Ken绝对不会按密码，通常Ken都会事先打电话给龙马让他开门。

‘难道是贼？！’  
思及此，龙马的脑袋瓜瞬间清醒过来。

就算是贼，又怎么可能懂密码呢？这道门应该是不会开启才对。  
但是为了安全起见，龙马还是决定先去准备一些‘家伙’以备不时之需。

就在龙马刚刚拿好网球拍时，更惊奇的事情竟然发生了。

门，打开了。  
但是警报器却没有响起。

唯一能解释这种说法的原因是，那个‘贼’竟然懵对密码了？但是它怎么可能会拥有设有感应器的门卡呢？实在是匪夷所思。可是龙马已经没有时间思考，因为那个‘贼’正推门而入。

龙马躲在暗处，随时准备先下手为强。那个‘贼’身形高挑，穿着一身黑色长袖连衣帽外套和牛仔裤，那宽松的帽子将他的脸遮去一大半。龙马暗自在心里倒数3、2、1，然后准备冲出去和那个‘贼’一较高低。

3，那个贼已经走进来了。

2，他现在正转身关门。（咦？竟然还会帮忙关门。真是好心的贼。）

1，时机成熟了！ 

“你受死吧——！！！”

龙马扯开嗓门喊着，手里的球拍用力的朝那个‘贼’头上打去。

那个贼听到忽如起来的声响也吓了一大跳。  
“什么啊？啊啊啊啊～～！”怎么知道才刚转过身，就看到迎面而来的球拍。遮掩在帽子底下神情有些惊慌失措。事发忽然，已经来不及闪躲。那个贼反射性的举起右手挡在脸前，却被硬邦邦的球拍打个正着。

“啊～！好痛！我的手啊！！！”  
那个贼蹲在地上呻吟哀号，手上原本拿着的门卡和一袋橘子散落一地。

这声音听着有些耳熟啊！龙马心道。

瞟了掉落地上的橘子和那个门卡，龙马的心忽然升起不好的预感。再怎么猖狂的贼，应该也不至于猖狂到懂房子密码和拥有门卡的地步。所以，总结成词，那他打到的人到底是谁？！

迟疑了一会儿，龙马有些弱弱的叫道：“龙…雅……？！”

“小不点！你疯了？！啊啊啊～～我可怜的手……好痛啊！”龙雅一脸痛苦的抬头，可怜兮兮的瞪着龙马。

“抱歉，我以为是贼……”说这话的时候，龙马明显显得中气不足。

“贼？！”龙雅气愤地白了龙马一眼。“我哪里长得像贼了？”

“咳咳…确实不像。不好意思，我认错人了。”真是越说越离谱，龙马因为歉疚和紧张的情绪瞎搅和，现在心里头乱成一团，结果变成语无伦次了。“你……还好吧？”

好？怎么可能好嘛……？！

“小不点，就算你再怎么讨厌我，也不应该用这种方法报复我啊！我的手还要的……”

“对不起啦，没事吧？很痛吗？”

“你要不要也给我打一次试试？”

“我真的不是故意的。你想的话就打吧！不过，现在先让我扶你起来。”龙马慢慢走近龙雅，动作小心的想要扶起他。

龙雅却婉拒了。“我没事。帮我把东西收拾下。”

“哦，真的没事？”

“没事。”龙雅微微皱眉，那表情看起来像是在生气。  
真是倒霉的一天，回自己的家竟然被落得被当成贼的下场，还要莫名其妙被人打一顿。

心知理亏的龙马心惊胆战的静静观察着龙雅，难免有些担忧他的伤势。不过冷静下来想了想，龙马边拾橘子边问道：“对了，你怎么会来这里啊？你不是应该在英国的吗？”

“比赛比完了就休息啦！听老爸说你过来美国了，老妈不放心说是要我过来看看。”这屋子的门卡和密码，越前一家子每个人都有一份。

“哦。”龙马又‘哦’了一声。眼睛的视线不免一直注视着龙雅被打伤的右手。

“喂，你的手……真的不要紧吗？还是看下医生，上点药也好，毕竟我刚才的力道，好像有点重噢！”龙马感觉自己的心脏都快要麻痹了。说真的，龙雅要是抿唇不语，那面无表情的模样多少还是有些冷峻。虽然说是自家老哥，看习惯是一回事，不过现在自己有错在先，所以龙马觉得他还是要负起责任比较好。

龙雅白了龙马一眼，那轻蔑的笑意像是在说‘噢！原来你也知道你下手的力道很重啊？’。

龙马总算收拾完地上的橘子，拿着龙雅的门卡钥匙，龙马直接当面还给龙雅。龙雅伸出左手接过门卡，然后轻声道：“橘子放桌上就好了，你想吃的话就拿去吃吧！”

龙马深深的吸了一口气。“哥，我不是故意的。你的手真的不要紧吗？”

龙雅闻言愣了一愣。  
挑高好看的眉毛，龙雅那与龙马相似的琥珀色眼珠子明显流露出笑意。

“小不点，你刚叫我什么？”  
真是因祸得福。天晓得自从三年前那次被龙马误会自己的事件开始，龙马这倔强嘴硬的小子直接和他冷战了三年。他每个星期邮寄给龙马的电邮，给龙马发的信息甚至是电话，龙马一次都没有回复过。

直接避开龙雅的问题，龙马继续问：“手不要紧吗？”

龙雅撇撇嘴，有些无趣的道：“真是不够坦白的小不点。看你力道强劲，中气十足的，证明你过得很好。老爸老妈决定可以放一百个心，他们原本还担心你会被人欺负。现在啊，我看他们该担心的是，你不要去欺负别人就好了！”

“我都说不是故意的了！小心眼的家伙！”龙马忍不住提高嗓门。

“当然啦！你绝对不是故意的，只是有意的。”

“你…你……哼，不理你了！”被龙雅的话激得哑口无言的龙马最后索性冷哼一声，便掉头走上楼去。这副生闷气的模样倒有几分像是小孩子在耍脾气。

身后的龙雅看着龙马的背影，嘴角上扬形成迷人的弧度。  
他故意提高声量，说道：“三年不见，小不点果然还是个小不点。行为像，那长不大的高度更加像啊！”像是深怕走远的龙马会听不见，龙雅说得特别大声。

几十秒钟后，直到龙马使尽吃奶之力‘砰’的一声甩上房门，龙雅终于可以证实龙马是有听到他说的话的。此刻，龙雅脸上的笑容更显灿烂。

这世上没有什么事情比作弄他家的小不点，来得更有趣了。不过笑归笑，一不小心牵动到右手，手腕的部分还是会传来难忍的痛楚。

龙雅忍不住皱眉叹气，低声道：“真是的，就算再怎样胆小，怎能就这样把哥哥当成贼打的啊！幸好我身手敏捷，要不然报废的就是我的脑袋了。”


	77. 受难日

美好的清晨，可怜的Jerry却收到了龙雅送给他的一个弹药般的惊爆消息。

电话那头儿的Jerry已经快疯掉了。  
越前龙雅的经纪人可不好当啊！心脏不够强的人，是绝对无法胜任的。  
“噢，不、不、不……龙雅，你是在跟我开玩笑吧？”

龙雅坐在床上，无奈的看着自己受伤的右手腕。昨天原本以为只是痛一会儿就会没事的，所以并没有做什么紧急处理搽药什么的。结果昨晚睡觉时就一直觉得右手腕处有疼痛感，但都没有多加理会。现在可好，一觉醒来发现伤处已经红肿不堪，又痛又麻的，恐怕非得要去给医生看一看才行了。

“Jerry，我是认真的。我感到很抱歉，不过我的手真的很痛，我需要休息，也不会去参加下一场比赛了。”

“我的天啊！你是怎么受伤的？究竟伤得多重？”

龙雅不难想象Jerry此刻紧张的心情。  
毕竟以他现在的行情和身价，要是有任何损伤，都会带来无法预计的后果。

“说来话长，不管怎样，我将会呆在美国一直到我的手伤完全痊愈为止。我现在要享受我宁静的假期，所以请不要破坏我的心情。”

“龙雅，听我说。你现在在哪里？我马上过去找你。”

听到Jerry 说要过来找他，龙雅的反应很大。  
“不！我不需要你！”

“龙雅，如果你真的受了伤，你非常需要医生。我必须带你去医院，并确保你安然无事。那就是我的职责所在。”

“那没什么大不了的。”龙雅无奈叹气。“嘿兄弟，我真的没事。我很清楚我的状况。如果真的有什么不好的事情发生在我的身上，我一定会第一时间通知你，好不好？”

Jerry 单手扶额，烦恼着该如何劝说龙雅。

“Jerry, 我会没事的。我向你保证，所以不要为我担心。”

“你可以保证，对吧？我能相信你吗？”

“当然可以。”

“对天发誓，你不会出任何事情。”

“那是一定的。”

得到龙雅的再三保证，Jerry虽然忧心忡忡，但还是决定先挂掉电话。要是他在唠叨下去，龙雅肯定会开始抓狂。更重要的是，眼前还有很多麻烦事等着他去处理。龙雅受伤的消息可不能让媒体知道，原本决定要出场的比赛也要取消了。对外要作何解释，还必须不让媒体起疑心避免引起更大的混乱，才是Jerry现在要面对的难题。

龙雅沉默的看着自己的手伤半晌，心情倒不是很糟糕。虽然不在计划之内的手伤或许会带来很多意料不到的麻烦，不过有一点倒是值得庆幸的。那就是与龙马那小不点的关系，也许能托这次的意外变得像以前一样好也说不一定。如果能和龙马冰释前嫌，相信老爸老妈他们一定会很安慰。

心念一转，龙雅忽然还想要感谢龙马那小不点了。这三年里几乎每天都忙忙碌碌的，还没有什么时间停下脚步放松下自己。现在可谓是托了受伤的福，能好好享受一下悠闲的时光。更何况呆在美国这里，还有小不点能陪陪自己，何乐而不为呢？

通知了 Jerry那个紧张大师，龙雅现在思考着要不要通知 Sally，可是龙雅也忧心会打乱Sally原定的训练计划。犹豫了一会儿后，还是决定发了一封简讯给 Sally。毕竟小两口间也没有什么秘密可言，龙雅不想在 Sally面前刻意隐瞒任何事情。

不出 龙雅所料，Sally在得知他受伤的消息后，二话不多说的立刻撇下训练活动，直接从英国飞到美国找龙雅。经历了差不多 7小时 30分钟的飞行，Sally在抵达机场后的一小时内，便风尘仆仆的来到龙雅和龙马目前居住的半独立式洋房。

虽然龙雅一而再，再而三的阻止Sally，并告知她只是轻微受伤，没必要这么大费周章的。不过Sally却坚持己见，除非亲眼所见龙雅安然无事，不然实在是放心不下。龙雅拿Sally没辙，便只好任由Sally了。

—————————————————————

暖洋洋的阳光透过薄纱窗帘布照射进房子，为原本沉寂的氛围增添了一丝丝朝气。

龙雅清闲的坐在客厅的沙发上翻阅流行杂志。他受伤的右手腕已经上了药，也用白色的绷带包扎起来了。昨天在 龙马的陪同下去了一趟医院做精密检查，所幸医生确诊后发现并没有伤及筋骨。用了冷水袋外敷后，医生替龙雅上了药。之后伤处已经慢慢消肿，痛楚也减轻了。但为了安全起见，以防万一伤势恶化，医生劝戒龙雅必须停止任何激烈运动，直到手伤完全伤愈为止。

龙雅伸了伸懒腰，望着在开放式厨房那的龙马。  
“小不点，我渴了。叫你倒的橙汁到底准备好了没有啊？”

龙马沉着脸，语气不善的开口。“喂，你有手有脚的干嘛不自己倒来喝？”

昨天发现龙雅的手伤恶化后，龙马着实被吓得不轻。内疚又着急的龙马立刻催促龙雅到医院做详细检查，幸好之后诊断结果是乐观的。虽然龙马清楚自己必须为龙雅的手伤负责，但这两天龙马已经处处让着龙雅了，没想到龙雅变本加厉。根本就把龙马当成自己的男佣来使唤，气得龙马有苦自己知，却又不懂该找谁哭诉。

听到龙马不耐烦的声音，龙雅故作委屈，高高的抬起包着白色绷带的右手腕，然后用无辜的语气说道：“我这个病人的小小心愿就是希望现在能有一杯鲜橙汁可以喝。就不知道那个罪魁祸首会不会良心发现，善待我这个伤患……”

龙马瞪大双眸，实在是有口难言。

在一旁的Sally见状，忍不住出声维护龙马。  
“龙雅，适可而止啊！不要老是欺负龙马。”

“亲爱的，妳怎么反而帮他说话啊？要不是他前天把我当成贼来打，我的手哪里可能会受伤啊？”龙雅看不过自己的女朋友胳膊往外拐，闷闷不乐的盯着Sally瞧。

Sally当然心疼龙雅受伤，不然也不会大老远的飞过来这里照顾龙雅。不过听到是龙马在误认龙雅是贼，才将龙雅打伤的情形后，Sally的心情只能用哭笑不得来形容。真是天大的乌龙事件啊！

Sally秉持帮理不帮亲的良好精神，理直气壮的回答龙雅。  
“龙马没搞清楚状况就打伤你是龙马不对，不过他已经非常内疚自责。更何况这两天他处处让着你、迁就你，有眼睛看的人都知道龙马已经仁至义尽了。最重要的是，你手伤虽然没有完全痊愈，但应该也不至于‘严重’到没办法自己倒橙汁来喝的地步吧！”

“还是Sally姐明白事理。”  
龙马一脸感动的看着 Sally，总算是有个人能替他说句公道话了。

“行，你们赢了。一唱一和的，默契十足啊！”龙雅忍不住嘀咕道：“就会知道欺负我这个病人，被你们气得害我手又痛了。”龙雅说着说着，还放下手中的杂志，可怜兮兮的轻轻抚摸自己缠绕着绷带的右手腕。

Sally和龙马互相交换了一个眼神，禁不住摇摇头。  
唉~这龙雅的个性他们又怎会不了解呢？

“龙马，你等会儿不是还有事情要出门吗？快去准备吧！”Sally从龙马的手中接过装满鲜橙汁的玻璃杯，小声地低语。“放心，那闹脾气的家伙交给我就行了！”

“麻烦妳了，Sally姐。”龙马有些不放心的瞟了龙雅一眼道：“那我先去准备了。”

“嗯。”Sally微笑点头示意。

见龙马走上楼后，Sally拿着那杯鲜橙汁，慢慢的走向龙雅。  
“又不是三岁小孩，干嘛非得要这样故意找龙马麻烦？”

“我当然不是三岁小孩，我今年已经四岁了。”龙雅还用左手比了一个4的手势。

Sally无奈的瞪着龙雅。“你就不能正经一点吗？”

龙雅没有正面回答，只是眨了眨无辜的大眼睛，又叹了一口气。  
重新调整坐姿面对面看着Sally后，这才伸手接过Sally手中的橙汁。“谢谢噢！”

“龙马因为那件事情误会你，整整冷战了三年耶！现在正是你们兄弟俩和好的时机。你干嘛一直作弄他啊？”

“更正一下，就算没有发生误会事件，我一向来都是这么作弄他的。亲爱的，妳知道吗？作弄我家的小不点，是最令人感到心情愉快的消遣了。”

看着龙雅欠扁的嘴脸，Sally忽然觉得自己太多事了。Sally生气地瞪着龙雅，那双动人的美眸此刻散发着危险的气息。“抱歉，是我多事了。活该你让龙马讨厌。”说完话，Sally站起身子作状要离开。“既然你没有什么事，那我要回去英国了。”

“不要走！”龙雅心急的放下玻璃杯子，难得恢复正经模样。“Sally，别这样子。我开玩笑的嘛~妳生气了？”

“关我什么事情？我也没有必要生气。你想怎样对待龙马是你的事情，也许你比较喜欢龙马讨厌你，所以我真不应该多管闲事，硬逼着你跟龙马和好。”

听得出Sally在说气话，龙雅轻轻揽着Sally的腰，让Sally的身体更贴近自己。  
“我和小不点真的没事的啦，妳用不着担心。不过既然来了，就呆多几天，不要丢下我一个人。”

龙雅说完话，蜻蜓点水般的给了Sall一个吻。  
“嗯？好不好嘛～妳就陪我多几天啦！”

Sally沉默不语，那神情看似在犹豫。

龙雅楚楚可怜的说：“拜托啦，我现在可是病人耶！”

Sally看了龙雅半晌，又低头看着龙雅揽在自己腰间的右手腕。  
“手还会痛吗？”Sally动作轻柔的检视龙雅包着绷带的右手。

“有妳在就不会痛了。知道吗？妳可是我的特效止痛药噢！”

被龙雅有趣的模样逗笑，Sally的冰山伪装宣告失败。

“呵呵呵~~如果我真的是特效止痛药的话，那我看你别去看医生了，直接来找我不就更好吗？”

龙雅故意用暧昧的语气接着说：“嗯，如果妳不当职业网球选手，穿着白色医生袍制服的模样一定也很吸引人。不过到时候，我只允许妳做我的专属私人医生。”

龙雅的声音越说越小声，不过Sally却听得一清二楚。因为龙雅强而有力的左臂正慢慢的将Sally拉近自己，缩短了他们彼此间的距离。说完话后，龙雅把Sally一把抱入怀中，俯身就吻住Sally粉嫩的红唇。Sally没有反抗，只是被动的沉醉在连绵的热吻中。刚喝过鲜橙汁的龙雅的嘴里还残留着酸酸甜甜的味道，Sally闭上眼睛放空自己的思绪，将注意力都放在龙雅那很有技巧性的吻技。

刚换好衣服的龙马走下楼时，看到的就是在楼下客厅上演热吻秀的龙雅和Sally。为了防止吻得忘我的两人进一步发展为成人的真人秀，龙马不得不出声制止。

“咳咳…咳……”假意的干咳几声，龙马试图阻止两人继续火辣辣的热吻。

龙雅率先回过神来，有些不满的瞪了破坏他好事的龙马一眼后，才依依不舍的放开怀里的人儿。Sally意识到龙马正站在自己不远处的楼梯口时，整个人像是偷吃鱼被抓个正着的小猫，受到不小的惊吓。龙雅和Sally不断深呼吸，慢慢的调整自己有些不稳的气息。

被坏了好事的龙雅老大不爽的瞪着龙马。  
“小不点，你就不能当作你是吃玻璃长大的，给我像个透明人安静的离开吗？”

“我是很想啦！不过这也是我家，等下会有客人来。你们两个……嗯…等我出门了，你们再继续好了。”龙马有些尴尬的说。

龙雅那家伙脸皮厚到跟城墙一样，当然不会觉得不好意思。不过龙马可不一样，不知怎么的一大清早就见到这种画面，也太刺激了吧！生涩的龙马脸颊微微泛红，尴尬的表情一览无遗。Sally是标准式的洋人派作风，对男女情爱的观念也挺开放的。不过一向把龙马当成自家弟弟疼爱的她，被弟弟抓包她和他的哥哥亲热的画面，Sally难免也会觉得有些难为情。

龙雅郁闷的看着龙马，闷闷不乐的说：“小不点，这种事情是非常讲究Mood的。现在气氛都被你破坏了，等下还怎样继续啊？”

龙雅此话一出，龙马和Sally当下一愣。不同于龙雅的豪迈作风，龙马和Sally听到龙雅的话后，不约而同都感到脸颊和耳根子都发烫了。

‘厚！你这男人…？！干嘛非得在龙马面前说这些事。’Sally睁大双眸瞪着龙雅。“好了，别再说了！”Sally现在真的好想挖个地洞，然后把自己埋了就好。‘真是太丢脸了！真的是丢脸丢到家了！’

叮咚——叮咚——

门铃声适时响起，打破这尴尬的气氛。

—————————————————

“一定是Ken来了。”龙马自言自语，然后走去开门。

“龙马，早安啊！”  
Ken开起来容光焕发，永远都是这么精神奕奕，神采飞扬的。

“哦，早。”龙马打开门，示意Ken先进来屋子。“我的手机还放在楼上充电，你先进来坐下等一会儿吧！”

“嗯。你家里有客人吗？怎么多出了两双鞋子？竟然还有女装鞋噢！”Ken像是发现新大陆一样，用暧昧的语气说：“才放你两天假期，你该不会这么快就带女生回家过夜了吧？”

“胡说什么啊！这屋子又不是我一个人的。”

“你爸妈都在日本，这里除了你住还有谁啊？”  
真是奇怪了，Ken倒是从来都没有听过龙马提起这房子有其他人住。

“我哥。”简单的说出答案，龙马关上门后，便领着Ken走向客厅。

“你哥？你不是说他离家出走还加入黑手党失踪了？现在怎么又会忽然出现啊！”Ken实在是想不通啊！打破沙锅问到底的个性使然，Ken一开始发问后就又没完没了了。

站在客厅里的龙雅听到 Ken的话后，脸上闪过一丝讶异。

离家出走？加入黑手党？还失踪咧？！  
靠！亏小不点那笨脑袋想得出来。

龙雅很努力的压抑自己情绪，才能尽量克制自己想要抓住龙马来严刑拷打的冲动。  
“小不点，你该不会都是这样介绍我的吧？！”

一来到客厅看到龙雅怒气冲冲的样子，龙马保持着一贯的酷样。  
“是又怎么样？”

跟在龙马后面的Ken走进客厅后，整个人都傻住了。  
“我的天啊！越前龙雅、Sally Johnson，这是本尊吗？！龙马，你和他们到底是什么关系啊？”

Sally看着处在震惊中的Ken一眼，道：“呃……现在真的不是说这事的好时机，我看你还是快点把龙马带出门去比较好。”

Ken听了Sally的话后，也终于发现不对劲的地方。  
这气氛也太令人毛骨悚然了。

天晓得Sally的心脏都快负荷不来了。龙雅和龙马两兄弟面无表情的干瞪眼，浑身散发出来的肃静杀气已经弥漫了整个客厅。四周围的空气也仿佛冻结成冰，一股冰冷的寒意从脚底、背椎、后颈一直发麻到头皮，害Sally和Ken都忍不住打了个冷颤。

龙雅率先打破沉默，嘴角扬起了耀眼到接近刺眼的笑容。  
“不是要出门去吗？那赶快上楼拿手机吧！有什么事，等你回来后，我们再慢慢解决。”

“好啊！那你就不要乱跑，乖乖等我回来。”  
龙马也露出了宛如恶魔撒旦的微笑。

Ken弱弱的开口发问。“呃……请问，现在是什么情况啊？”

听到Ken的问题，不耐烦的情绪直线飙升。  
越前家两兄弟异口同声的喊道：“闭嘴！现在没有你的事！”

莫名其妙被骂了一顿的Ken委屈的收声。  
心道：‘好吧，我知道这里没有我的事。呜呜呜~~我是无辜的。’

见情况还没有到无法收拾的地步，Sally连忙出声制止。  
“你们两个到底闹够了没有？明明都是两兄弟，有什么事情是没办法解决的？干嘛非要搞到场面这么难看。”

龙雅语气不善的开口。“谁让他这么介绍我。”

“是他先开始的。”龙马不甘示弱。

Sally 啼笑皆非的看着越前家两兄弟。“你们两个的岁数加起来都超过30岁了，怎么处理事情起来还这么小家子气的啊？不觉得这样的处理方式有些幼稚了吗？”

听到了Sally的评价后，龙雅和龙马都摆出一脸受伤的神情看着Sally。  
那委屈的神情仿佛就像是在无声控诉，自己才是最该令人同情的受害者一样。

“你有事情就先出门吧！等你回来我再跟你算帐。”龙雅说。

“哼，谁怕谁！要打架我都奉陪啊！”龙马气鼓鼓的冷着一张脸。

“你什么时候变得这么流氓了？时不时就要动手动脚的。”

“都是跟你学的啊！”

越前家两兄弟你一句，我一句的吵得不可开交。明明只是一件小事，也能让他们这样大动肝火。Sally的表情极其无奈的看着他们两个，也不知道要怎样阻止他们。当然，正忙着吵架的龙雅和龙马完全没有意识到他们两个人吵架的内容有多么的没营养和幼稚。

五秒钟左右后，以前的陈年往事也被拿出来当主题了。

“找你打球就说没空，还把我数落得一文不值。每天只会作弄我、抢我的橘子、动不动就玩失踪，除了这些之外，你还会做什么？”龙马很没有形象的大吼。

Ken错愕的盯着龙马，实在很难将此刻的龙马和平时那个只会冷静摆酷的龙马联想成同一个人。

“哈、哈！真是天大笑话。”龙雅此刻阴郁的脸色乌云密布。“行！你有本事的话，就接着骂啊！”

骂上瘾的龙马听到龙雅挑衅的话语，被激得语无伦次。“只会助纣为虐、是非不分、狼心狗肺、欺负弱小、拈花惹草、欺骗无知少女的大坏蛋！！！”一口气骂完后，龙马只感到心情一阵舒畅，好像累积很久的不愉快都消失无踪了。

不过，龙马这个骂人的骂得开心，被骂的龙雅可就没有那种好心情了。

龙雅冷哼了几声，用一种不可思议的眼光盯着龙马瞧。  
哼！敢情他家这个小不点原来对他的积怨这么深啊！

龙马扬起下巴，那高傲的模样一脸的不认输。  
龙雅一言不发的瞪着龙马，那目光好似能喷出火。

Sally终于忍无可忍了。  
“够了！你们一人给我少说一句！”

龙马和龙雅互瞪着对方，沉默不语。

“怎么样？没力气骂了？很好，现在轮到我了。”Sally微微一笑，用柔和的语气道：“龙马，时间不早了，你和Ken先出门，有什么事情等你回来再说。”

这下龙马总算回神了。  
听到Sally的话，龙马歉疚的轻声说：“Sally姐，对不起，我不是故意的。”

“没事。不是说约了别人吗？再不出门的话，你会迟到的。”Sally说话的语气平和，气氛一下子转变了。仿佛刚才龙雅和龙马互相叫嚣对骂的画面只是一场虚梦。

“那……我先出门了。”

“龙马，别忘了带你的手机。”Sally好心提醒道。

听到Sally 的提醒，龙马这才恢复常态。冲上楼拿了手机下来后，龙马瞟了像雕像站着的龙雅一眼，这才转头向Sally道别。“Sally姐再见。”

“再见。”Sally看着Ken又开口说道：“不好意思，刚才让你见笑了。龙马就拜托你多多照顾了。”

Ken发出尴尬的笑声，试图缓和气氛。“嗯，照顾龙马是我的责任。那我们先走了。再见。还有，真的很高兴能见到妳。妳的真人比电视上看到的更加漂亮迷人。”

Sally只笑不语当作回应。

走之前，龙马不忘回头对Sally说：“Sally姐，对不起。”

听到龙马深深的道歉，Sally微笑说道：“没关系，哪个家庭的兄弟姐妹不吵架的？用不着跟我道歉。你听话，先出门吧！有什么事情，我们等你回来再说。”

龙马点点头，然后在Ken的陪同下离开了家。  
刚刚才关上门，Sally便听到身后传来龙雅懊恼的声音。

“刚才，我是不是做了蠢事？”

Sally转过头，看见龙雅满脸愧疚。  
最后，Sally轻轻点点头表示回答，依旧沉默不语。

龙雅有些难为情的开口道：“那是不是……也很幼稚…？”

Sally闻言点了点头，过后又摇了摇头。

龙雅一脸困惑的挑眉看着Sally，就听见Sally回答说：“是‘非常’幼稚。”

龙雅恍然大悟的‘啊’了一声，那复杂的神情看起来很别扭。

“我真的不是故意的。”龙雅说。“只是不知道为什么，忽然间，情绪一上来就……嗯…妳知道的。”

“嗯，我知道。我还知道你今天为什么会这么反常。”

‘嗯？关于这个……Sally竟然也知道？’  
龙雅困惑的神情一览无遗。

Sally说道：“这是因为……”被刻意拉长的尾音，像是某种预告。

Sally慢慢走向龙雅，单手圈着龙雅的颈项，另一只手轻轻拿起龙雅的左手。Sally的动作迷人轻柔，那双勾魂的眼睛含着笑意的盯着龙雅，温柔暧昧的口吻更让龙雅感到口舌干燥。龙雅吞了吞唾液，轻咬唇瓣目不转睛的看着Sally。

“你……”Sally主动的贴近龙雅，两人的脸颊靠近得像是只间隔0.5厘米的距离。

“我什么？”龙雅问。

Sally忽然笑得妩媚动人。然后在龙雅耳边毫无预警的大声喊出两个字。“欠、揍！”

“啊——！”龙雅下意识的伸手捂住耳朵保护脆弱的耳膜。

尾音一落，Sally毫不客气地推开龙雅。然后随手在皮质沙发上拿起小枕头就往龙雅的方向丢去。龙雅没料到Sally会来这一招，狼狈的躲开。

Sally看见龙雅逃跑开来，便更拼命的继续拿小枕头攻击龙雅。  
“让你好好修补你和龙马的关系，你刚才又是哪根筋接错线啊？！”

“等等啊！喂，我亲爱的小公主，妳就别丢了嘛~！”龙雅狼狈的窜逃。

客厅瞬间变成战场。

“竟敢还跟龙马吵架？！你这个做哥哥的，让一让龙马会怎样啊？”

“Sally，算我怕了妳了。等小不点一回来，我就立刻跟他道歉和好，这样总可以了吧？”

Sally没有理会龙雅，继续进行抱枕攻击。待抱枕丢完后，龙雅和Sally上演你追我逐的戏码，也绕了客厅两、三圈。忽然间，龙雅站在原地不跑了，还痛苦的皱眉蹲下身子。

Sally见龙雅神情有异，忧心的问：“喂，怎么啦？”

龙雅没有搭话，却发出了微弱的呻吟。

Sally心惊的看着不远处的龙雅，慢慢的走过去。  
“龙雅别装了。你是不是又在骗人了？”

龙雅继续低头的呻吟，那声音听起来好像真的是挺痛苦的。Sally虽然半信半疑，但还是紧张的赶紧奔向前去查探龙雅的状况。这一刻，Sally好像有点后悔了，还有点自责。

“龙雅，你怎么了？哪不舒服啊？还是手又痛了？”  
Sally关切的询问声让龙雅在心中窃笑不已。

龙雅继续佯装痛楚的说：“我的手很痛。”

“怎么会？ 我刚才又没有打到你。”  
虽然刚才Sally很卖力的在丢枕头，不过她可是刻意避开了龙雅受伤的手。

“不知道，可能刚才玩着玩着不小心弄到的。”龙雅继续发挥乱掰胡话的本领。

Sally心疼的看着龙雅，那张俏脸写满担忧。  
她自责的道歉：“对不起，我不是故意的。还很痛吗？”

龙雅故意倚向Sally，借故抱着Sally闻着她的发香。  
心道：‘这样像猫一样乖巧的Sally最贴心了。’

Sally小心翼翼的捧着龙雅的右手腕，细心的查看。原本还没有发现任何疑点，不过当Sally迟钝的感觉到龙雅那不安份的左手开始在她身上游走时，Sally也忍不住发飚了。

“厚，你又骗我！”Sally气愤地瞪着龙雅，等待着他的解释。

龙雅赶紧缩回自己的双手，举起双手作状投降。

Sally装狠的说。“这次你休想跑得掉！”

“女侠饶命啊！”龙雅边跑边喊。

Sally不是省油的灯，赶紧拿起刚才散落地上的抱枕就丢向龙雅。  
龙雅左闪右闪的，最后索性拿起一个抱枕当盾牌。

“可恶，谁让你骗我。”

“Sally，是妳自己太好骗了啦。”

“哼！”Sally 可不买帐，拿起抱枕拼命的追着龙雅跑。

来到墙角时，无处可逃的龙雅干笑的看着Sally。  
“呵呵～下手温柔一点嘛～”

“放心，我会很温柔的。”Sally拿起抱枕就往龙雅身上砸。

龙雅下意识的伸手去挡，可是不挡还好，这一挡没事也变成有事。

靠！这下是真的中招了。

剧烈的痛楚从右手腕部蔓延开来。  
龙雅咬牙痛呼出声。“疼…！”

Sally半信半疑的瞪着龙雅，皱眉质疑道：“喂，你又来这一招啊？”

龙雅没有回话，疼得厉害的他已经蹲下身子，抱着自己的右手腕不住呻吟。

Sally走近几步，有些担心地开口追问道：“龙雅，你怎么了？”

“手很痛…呃啊…！”

Sally重重的呼出一口气，道：“喂！别玩了。这次我不会上当了。”

低着头的龙雅没有说话，Sally看不清龙雅的表情。

“龙雅，狼来了的故事你听过没？这种骗人游戏玩太多次后，别人就不会上当了。”

听到Sally的引述，龙雅忍痛抬头说道：“那故事的结局你知道吗？最后一次牧童说真话，没人相信他。不过那次是真的…很痛…啊…呃……”话还没说完，冷汗涔涔的龙雅又按着自己的右手腕开始喊疼。

看见龙雅这副惨兮兮的模样，Sally 赶紧跑过来。  
“别按着手，让我看看。疼得厉害吗？”

“嗯。”龙雅松开自己的手，任凭Sally握着。

虽然隔着绷带，不过Sally明显的感觉到那原本已经消肿一大半的手腕，又开始肿起来了。

“你忍一忍，我去拿冰块和布来帮你冰敷。”

Sally才刚松开龙雅的手，龙雅又疼得下意识的用左手按紧自己的右手腕。

Sally见状，心急的劝阻。  
“龙雅，你是猪啊？别按着！都疼成这样了，干嘛还那么用力按着啊！”

“就因为疼，才想按着嘛~”

“你别按了！等我一下！”

Sally说完话立刻冲进厨房，打开冰箱拿出冰块，拿了干净的一块布后，又匆匆忙忙的快步跑向龙雅。动作利落的将冰块放在布上面，然后包裹起来。Sally接着又拆掉龙雅右手腕的白色绷带，再将包着冰块的布放在伤处冰敷。她暗自祈祷，希望这样做能有效消除红肿，达到减缓疼痛的作用。

“怎样？还很疼吗？”Sally动作小心的帮龙雅冰敷，还不忘关心的问：“现在你有没有觉得好一点啊？”

龙雅现在只感觉右手腕处冰冰凉凉的，痛楚确实减轻了不少。“嗯，好多了。”

“对不起，都是我不好。”

“不关妳的事，是我自己不小心。”龙雅冲着Sally微微一笑，用没事的左手将Sally散落在额前的几缕发丝勾向耳朵后面。“有这种机会让美女照顾，也是不错的体验啊！”

Sally闻言笑了。  
“你知不知道这样油腔滑调、不正经，是最惹人厌的？”

“会吗？那我得好好检讨一下才行了。”龙雅装模作样的说。“因为我可不想让妳讨厌我。”

Sally轻轻的按了按龙雅红肿的右手腕，惹来龙雅一阵痛呼。

“啊！轻点……会痛。”

“我已经很轻了……还是，待会儿再去医院让那医生看看？”Sally忧心的建议道。

龙雅却一口回绝。“才不要。那医生是个中年大叔，如果是个美女的话，我或许还能好好考虑看看。”

“越前龙雅，现在是让你去看医生治手伤，不是让你去看美女！”

“话可不是这么说，因为医生的容貌可是对病人的病情有着深远的影响。”

“什么影响？”Sally纳闷的发问。

“举个例子，如果是美女医生治疗我的话，我一定乖乖听她的劝。不管是吃药打针还是控制饮食，我都不会说NO。这样的话，管它是生病还是受伤，都一定好得快一点。”

“你说认真的？”

“嗯。”

龙雅才诚实的‘嗯’了一声，马上就后悔了。

“啊～轻点、轻点，我错了！我真的错了啦！小公主，我好痛啊——！！！”

果然人有时候还是不要那么诚实比较好。


	78. 危机（上）

夜幕低垂。  
二楼的小客厅灯火通明。

龙雅、龙马和Sally围坐在圆形的矮桌。  
经过刚才早上那一顿争吵，气氛诡异得有些尴尬。

Sally看着面面相觑的两兄弟，道：“你们两个心里有什么话，现在一次过说出来。明明是两兄弟，干嘛非要搞到像是见到仇人那样恶脸相向的？”

龙雅搔搔头，一脸无可奈何的表情。  
“现在问题是出现在他身上，不是我。”

听到龙雅的话，龙马明显一怔。那不满的神情一目了然。

“龙雅，现在是让你解决问题，不是制造问题。”Sally说。

“Sally姐，谢谢妳的用心良苦。不过，我跟他没什么好说的。你们慢慢聊，我先回房了。”龙马当然知道Sally希望他们两兄弟和好的用意和苦心。不过说真的，龙马觉得龙雅这个人很难沟通。三年前那个自私到不管别人生死的龙雅，陌生到龙马都懒得开口和他说话。

“龙马……”看到龙马起身离开座位，Sally连忙向龙雅使了一记眼色。

龙雅漫不经心的把玩着手上的橘子，缓缓开口道：“小不点，劝你还是乖乖回来坐着。”

“哼！我干嘛要听你的。”龙马回过头瞪着龙雅。

“因为我是你哥。”龙雅抬头，直视龙马那张错愕的脸。

“我没有哥哥。我认识的那个哥哥，早在三年前就死了。”龙马冷漠的盯着龙雅，眼底尽是不屑。“现在在我面前的，只是个自私自利、漠视别人存在的陌生人。”

Sally焦急的劝说道：“龙马，龙雅不是你说的那种人。”

龙马又冷哼了一声。“哼！他就是那种人。Sally姐，我知道妳一直希望我们和好。不过真的很抱歉，恐怕我得让妳失望了。”

不同于Sally的心急，龙雅这个当事人倒是表现得很是淡定，并没有动怒也没有说话为自己辩解。龙马说完话又再次转身准备离开，可是他才刚刚踏出一步，身后又再次响起Sally的声音。

“龙马，三年前的事完全是一场误会。龙雅有他的苦衷，不要还没有了解整件事情就直接判他死刑。这么做对龙雅太不公平了！”

“好。既然妳这么说，那么我就给他多一次解释的机会。”龙马不是无理取闹，自然乐意听龙雅的解释。不过，以他对龙雅的了解，那家伙只怕是没办法给出什么样的合理解释了。

而事实证明，龙马的想法完全是对的。因为只见龙雅悠哉的翘起二郎腿，歪着头斜眼看着龙马。那一副冷静到不把龙马当一回事的无所谓表情，不禁让龙马感到有些生气。

“我没什么好解释的。你想走就走吧！”龙雅说。

“越前龙雅！”Sally气愤地瞪着龙雅，不明白他干嘛又要把事情给搞砸。

龙马静默的看着龙雅，想从中看出龙雅的心思。

龙雅又开口说道：“老爸和老妈担心你一个人没办法适应独立，所以为了不让他们担心，别忘了定时打电话给他们报平安。”

龙马倔强的开口。“放心好了，因为我是绝对不会像你这样什么都没交代的就玩失踪。”

龙雅笑了笑，说：“那就最好。”

在旁的Sally忍不住叹气道：“龙雅，算我拜托你，别再把事情搞砸了。”

龙雅微笑的说：“我很清楚自己在做什么。”

沉默的看了龙马半晌，龙雅缓缓说道：“小不点，我很抱歉。从小到大，老是给你带来很多麻烦。我知道你很讨厌我，明天我会离开这里。”

龙马怔怔的看着龙雅。  
他禁不住在心里反问自己，是否真的像龙雅说的一样，那么的讨厌龙雅。

不。事实上，龙马对龙雅的感觉是复杂的。  
至少比讨厌还要更多的一点的情感，是属于亲情的关爱。

“你要离开？”龙马问。

龙雅没有正面回答，自顾自地说道：“外面的世界没有你想象的那么简单。劝你还是不要过于自负，更不要不自量力。否则，有你好受的。”

“Sally，我出门散散步。”  
说完话，丢下还处在惊怔中的龙马，龙雅大步的越过龙马身边快步离开。  
那背影，看起来有些落寞。

Sally看着龙雅的背影，轻声对龙马说：“龙雅的个性，有时候真的让人很讨厌，对不对？”

龙马轻唤道：“Sally姐，有时候，我是不是也像龙雅一样，令人讨厌啊？”

Sally浅笑几声，道：“嗯，但是，我觉得龙马比你那混蛋哥哥更讨人喜欢。”

龙马也笑了。“对不起，Sally姐。”随即笑容从龙马脸上消失。“他……怎么看起来有些受伤？是我的错觉吗？”

Sally摇摇头。“龙马，龙雅他没你想象中的那么勇敢。再强大的人，都难免会有脆弱的时候。不管是生理上的，还是心理上的。你明白我说的意思吗？”

“那……我应该去找他道歉吗？”

只有认为自己做错的人，才会意识到要通过道歉解决问题。

“你认为你做错了吗？”Sally笑着问。

“也许。”其实龙马很清楚，三年前的事不能完全责怪龙雅。不过人们有时候总是矛盾的。为了保护自己，总是习惯的不断地为自己找借口，或者就把过错推到别人身上，换个方式来减轻自己的痛苦。

天色暗了，外面的温度应该蛮低的。  
Sally拿起放置在椅子上的黑色外套，轻声道：“帮我把龙雅给带回来吧！”

龙马接过外套，一脸酷样的道了声谢。  
三年的冷战作为惩罚已经足够，是时候改变一下他们的关系了。

龙马是在房子的后院里找到龙雅的。

“你跟出来干嘛？”龙雅问。

“Sally姐让我给你送外套。”

龙雅仔细观察了龙马半晌后，道：“我没事的。你回去吧！”

“对不起。”诚恳的道歉。

龙雅闻言怔怔的看着龙马。

龙马不习惯龙雅这么注视着自己，难为情的吞吞吐吐，说：“嗯……我的个性，你是知道的。我没有你那么厉害说话，就…我…其实…我…呃…嗯……”天哪，该怎么说呢？就在龙马就快被逼疯的时候，龙雅终于开口了。

龙雅愣了一愣，才缓缓说：“没关系。我知道，我真的你想要说什么。”

“你知道？”龙马有些怀疑。

“嗯。”龙雅点了点头，又接着道：“我也需要负一点责任，所以……对不起。”

龙马听了龙雅的话，心里舒坦多了。  
却不想那么轻易放过他。“就只有那么‘一点’的责任吗？”

“比一点再多一点。”龙雅终于退让妥协。

好的，既然他都那么有诚意了。就放过他吧！  
“时候不早了，我们回去吧！”龙马说。

“不生我的气了？”龙雅问。

“我没有像你那么小气。”

“呿！小气的好像是你吧！”龙雅小声嘀咕。

宁静的夜晚，就算是小声的声量都能被听到一清二楚。  
龙马犹豫着，要不要直接拆龙雅的台。但随即又想到待会儿可能会爆发的口舌之战，终于还是决定不要惹事比较好。

龙马故意问道：“你刚才说什么了？”

“我？有吗？你听到什么了？”睁着眼睛说瞎话可是龙雅的拿手绝活。

‘算了，看在Sally姐的份上，就别吵架了。’龙马心想。

不过，龙雅他可就不这么想了。“小不点，我好像有点饿了。”

“饿了？这关我什么事？”

“如果不是被你打伤，我应该还能自己煮。现在呢，就只好请你代劳了。”

“把你的左手伸出来。”龙马突然面无表情的命令道。

真是莫名其妙。“左手？你想要我的左手做什么？”

“既然都要为你的伤势负责，我就把你的左手也打伤，这样对我比较划算。”不打白不打。

“我忽然间觉得饱了。”

“不饿了？”

“不饿了。”

————————————————————

那一夜，不负Sally所望的龙马终于顺利带回龙雅。  
虽然龙雅和龙马表面上并没有说些什么，但若仔细观察他们俩的互动，不难发现他们的关系正在慢慢改善中。

龙雅和Sally飞到英国的两天后，龙马也跟Ken请了一星期的假，飞去英国找龙雅他们。反正Ken现在正积极的到处参与社交活动，帮龙马铺路。但不擅长交际的龙马每天只能呆在大宅里头闷到生灰尘生蜘蛛网，不然就是练球什么的。龙马每天对着空荡荡的大宅，心里面苦闷至极。最后索性在龙雅的建议下，也跑到英国那里去。

龙马来到英国后，就跟龙雅和Sally一起住在某间著名的酒店里。龙雅和龙马两兄弟一间房，Sally当然是睡在自己的房间。经过几天的调养，龙雅的手伤痊愈得比预期快。一连几天下来，Sally几乎天天都到私人俱乐部里练球，而龙雅也不甘寂寞的每天在Sally练球的俱乐部里泡美眉。龙马连续几天跟进跟出的，都快熟悉龙雅和Sally的作息模式。

基本上，龙马能完全看出Sally拥有身为职业选手应有的专业与素质和努力。  
至于龙雅嘛……说到龙雅，龙马只会不断摇头。

“噢…拜托！你从头到脚哪里像个职业选手了？！”这是龙马对龙雅的评价。

虽然经过了三年的岁月洗礼，龙雅也从默默无名的小卒变成全球人人称羡的实力网球职业选手。电视、报纸、杂志……每天都报导着与他相关的新闻。不过说句认真的实话，龙马真心觉得龙雅真的和职业选手划不着边。不同于像其他职网选手一样的努力和付出，龙马比较认同的是，龙雅对泡美眉的努力和付出。这些日子，龙马不曾看见龙雅练球。因为他看到的龙雅，除了泡美眉外，就是在和Sally拍拖二人世界。

“喂！你毁了在我心目中，职业网球选手应该有的专业素质和形象。”  
忍无可忍的龙马对着龙雅抱怨。

若照龙马说的，龙雅恐怕除了泡妞的一身绝技，就什么都不会了。

当龙马质问龙雅，他到底有哪点像是职业选手时，龙雅是这么回答的。  
“实力。”

想当然的，龙马不假思索的就送了一记白眼给龙雅。  
龙雅爽朗的笑声让龙马努力了好久才压抑住想要海扁人的冲动。

日出日落，又是一天接近尾声的时刻。

漆黑的夜空今夜少了繁星的点缀。  
街头网球场里依旧热闹喧嚣。

这是龙马来到英国后每天必来之地。  
只不过，龙马不曾想过今夜将会成为他毕生最难忘的一夜。

———————————————————

夜晚的公园，不时能看到双双对对的情侣在那里拍拖。  
龙雅和Sally两人漫走在公园里的小径上。

Sally看了一眼右手腕上的手表，问道：“奇怪，龙马今天怎么那么迟啊？”  
都过了约定时间，龙马还是没有出现。

“再等等吧！”龙雅找了张凳子坐了下来。

“会不会发生什么事了？”Sally有些担忧的问。  
不知怎么的，今天一整天下来她就是心神不宁的。感觉上有什么不好的事情要发生似的。

“应该不会吧？”龙雅宽慰道：“也许是妳过虑了。是不是快接近比赛，所以妳感到有压力，觉得紧张了？”

“希望如此。”Sally勉强牵起嘴角。

龙雅伸手摸摸Sally的俏脸，关心的问：“怎么了？”

“龙雅，我今天真的觉得心里怪怪的。好像有什么可怕的预感，就感觉心里头不踏实。感到有点害怕，却不知道自己在怕什么。”

“Sally，我一直都在这。”  
龙雅握着Sally的双手，给了Sally一抹宽心的微笑。

Sally微微点头，也回应一个笑容。

不过才不到一秒，耳边却传来呼啸而过的引擎声。  
不远处的道路上，为数众多的摩托车队以极速飚进后巷。

龙雅和Sally面面相觑。

龙雅道：“是Gary的车队。”  
如果龙雅没看错的话，有部分摩托车都插着一支旗子。旗子的布条是某黑手党的图形标志象征。

“那是去街头网球场的捷径。”Sally说。

龙雅微微皱眉。  
刚才那群人绝非善类。

龙雅快速的从口袋里拿出手机，立即拨电至龙马。  
可是拨了几通，都被转接到语音留言信箱。

“打不通吗？”Sally开始担心龙马的安危。

龙雅和Sally时常流连街头网球场，对那里的人事物都很熟悉，街头网球场的规矩他们俩也知道得一清二楚。所谓的街头网球场，实则背后都有黑暗势力在操控，时不时都有黑老大在那里赌球消遣。这里的球场是美国地区颇有势力的黑社会老大Gary的地盘。通常，鲜少会出现像刚才那样的场面。但如果Gary的车队出现在这里的话，意味着Gary本人或许就在街头网球场也说不一定。

“不会这么巧吧！”龙雅揉揉发疼的太阳穴。“我只希望他赌球的坏习惯可以改一改。”

“你猜Gary还会记得你吗？”Sally可不认为Gary是个好说话的人。

很久以前，龙雅也曾经和Gary有过过节，但那些都是陈年往事了。

“相信我，我现在更希望的是……我家的小不点并没有招惹到他。”龙雅说。


	79. 危机（下）

街头网球场。  
夜猫子聚集的龙蛇混杂之地。

宫崎雪和Ivan隐没在人群中，在暗处观察着球场上的动静。  
今天他们像往常一样寻猎潜力球员签约，没想到竟然意外撞见这一幕。

Gary那位黑手党老大闲着没事坐在一边赌球。可是球场上的龙马打败了对手赢了球，却害得赌自己手下赢球的黑老大输了不少钱。黑老大面子挂不住，心情不爽的直接把矛头指向龙马。原本黑老大明示暗示，恐吓让龙马打假球，这样大家都有后路可退。不过个性脾气强硬的龙马怎样都不肯妥协，所以事情慢慢演变成一发不可收拾的局面。

球场上的龙马被Gary的手下团团包围，却依旧不改那不服输的倔强傲气。

宫崎雪不禁暗暗叫苦。“真是的，那小子脑袋进水了？！这里是Gary的地盘，他好歹也顺着别人的意思，就算是骗人的说几句好听话不就得了。干嘛一定要把场面搞成这样啊？”

Ivan警觉性的盯着眼前的局势。“小雪，我们现在要怎样办？”

“要是不出手帮忙的话，那小子会没命的。”宫崎雪环顾四周一眼，接着说道：“你有什么好办法吗？”

Ivan诚实的回话。“没有。他们人多势众，我们根本没有胜算。”

宫崎雪面露难色。“可是既然遇上了，总不能袖手旁观啊！”

瞟了宫崎雪一眼，Ivan缓缓说道：“小雪，不如报警好了。”

“报警？有用吗？”

“姑且试一试。”

“可是就算有用，等到警察来到这里，那小子肯定也已经被打到半死不活了。”

Ivan当然知道宫崎雪的顾虑。“小雪，妳真的确定要出手帮忙那小子吗？”

“当然啊！Ivan, 我们不能见死不救。”

“能不能问妳一个问题。”Ivan的神情异常认真。

“怎么了？”

“如果那小子不是越前龙雅的弟弟，妳还会这样不顾一切的帮忙吗？”

听到Ivan的问题，宫崎雪有些惊讶的看着Ivan。  
“Ivan, 现在不是谈这话题的好时机。”

“告诉我吧！我想知道答案。”  
不知怎么的，Ivan对这问题特别在意。

“会！就算他跟越前龙雅没有半点关系，我也会奋不顾身的去救他。”路见不平，拔刀相助。总之，她宫崎雪就是没办法见到别人有危险，还能佯装若无其事的袖手旁观。因为那样严重违反了她做人的原则。

听到宫崎雪的回答，Ivan露出了温和的笑容。  
“我帮妳救他。我负责去引开那些混混的注意，妳赶快去报警找救兵。”

“好。不过，你打算用什么方法引开他们的注意力啊？”  
宫崎雪不禁有些担心，毕竟像 Gary他们这种在刀口上舔血过日子的混混，怎么可能这么容易就被唬弄。

“放心好了，我自有我的办法。小雪，妳记得找个安全的地方呆着，不管发生什么事，都不要跑出来！”说完话，Ivan不理会宫崎雪的叫唤，径自走向球场。

然而不久后，宫崎雪在完全惊怔的状态下看见Ivan毫无惧意的走到Gary面前，直接放话宣告想和他谈判和解，让他放过龙马。后知后觉的宫崎雪这才发现，Ivan根本就没有想到什么好办法。而Ivan所用的计策，他所谓的计划，就是这样以卵击石。

照这样子看来，这场架是终究免不了的。  
只不过Ivan用的是不大高明的拖字诀战术。

宫崎雪想想也对，毕竟这里是Gary的地盘，他们的胜算几率根本就能用‘渺茫’这词汇来形容。如果真要全身而退，或许试试这方法也不错。宫崎雪不再犹豫，恢复常态的她立刻走到隐蔽的角落处拨打电话，向警方报案讨救兵。

———————————————————

龙雅和Sally原本约好龙马在公园会合，怎么知道龙马却不见踪影。最后联络不到龙马的龙雅，带着忐忑不安的心情连同Sally一起到街头网球场找龙马。怎料，他们一来到这里边见此大阵仗。

眼尖的宫崎雪一看到龙雅和Sally的出现，立刻便奔向他们那里，还把他们拉到一旁去解说现在的情况。

“妳和Ivan怎么会在这里的？现在到底是什么情况？”龙雅着急的追问宫崎雪。整整有三年没有见到宫崎雪，没想到再次相见会是在这种场合下。

宫崎雪不时往向Ivan和龙马那里，用很快的说话速度向龙雅说明。  
“龙马他害Gary输钱，又不肯帮Gary打假球，Gary一气之下要打他出气。现在Ivan试着跟Gary谈判，我也已经报警了。”

“谈判这办法是行不通的，最多只能拖延时间罢了。”龙雅不置可否。

宫崎雪耸耸肩。  
“我们真的想不到其他办法了，所以只好死马当活马医。”

“Gary不会善罢甘休的，打起来是迟早的问题。”Sally以过来人的身份说出自身经验。“恐怕等不到警察来就开打了，他们的人这么多，这场硬战我们的胜算并不高。”

“那怎么办？”宫崎雪现在的脑袋完全是一片空白。

龙雅沉思了片刻，又环视了周围一眼，道：“女人，妳的身手不行。我看妳还是找个安全的地方躲着，免得待会儿真的打起来的话，我们还得花时间分心照顾妳。”

龙雅的话是对着宫崎雪说的。  
不过龙雅说得这么直白，让宫崎雪情何以堪。

原本就没指望龙雅会开口道声谢谢，感恩她和Ivan出手相助龙马。  
怎么知道龙雅这可恶的家伙竟然还嫌弃自己？！

宫崎雪瞪了龙雅一眼，道：“哼！谢谢你的提醒，我一定会顾好我自己的安全，不会拖累你们的。”

“那样最好。”解决了宫崎雪这个麻烦，龙雅便转过头对着Sally 轻声道：“我走近一点观察局势，要是等会儿真要动手也方便保护小不点。妳就和宫崎雪一起，就算发生什么事情，你们俩也还能有个照应。”

Sally微微点头。“嗯，那你自己小心点。”

龙雅不放心的继续交代道：“Sally，凡事小心，以自身安全为大前提。”

“去吧！我会小心的。”Sally给了龙雅一个肯定的笑容。

见龙雅的身影慢慢消失在人海中，Sally便转头看了一眼被龙雅的话气得快得内伤的宫崎雪，柔声开口道：“不要介意，龙雅他没有恶意的。龙雅不善言语表达关心，他只是担心妳会受伤，所以不让妳靠近。”

宫崎雪闻言怔了怔，有些尴尬的看着Sally，不知道该做何反应。

反倒是Sally大方的露出笑容，然后便将注意力放在不远处的人潮堆里。Sally全身的肌肉细胞都在戒备着，以防万一。从小习武的Sally拥有一身好武艺，这样的特长让Sally往往面对这种逆境时，都能随遇而安。

但是今天的Sally却隐约的感到心底的某处一直升起某种异样的感觉。那是种令人不安的感觉，仿佛就有什么不好的事情要发生一样。Sally微微叹气，皱眉的盯着周围的动静。然后在心里头无声的安慰自己，没有什么事比此刻的困境更糟糕的了。

———————————————————

交涉结果不幸的如预期中的一样以失败收场，结果双方人马大打出手，街头网球场顿时陷入一场混乱的抗争。原本围观的人群见场面一发不可收拾，都如鸟兽散。转眼间，街头网球场就只剩下Gary与他的黑衣手下一行人，还有龙雅他们而已。

Ivan的拳脚功夫比龙雅预期的还要好，这是唯一值得庆幸的。

龙雅好不容易甩开两名虎彪大汉的纠缠，Ivan那里也刚好用拳头揍倒一个黑衣人。龙雅和Ivan两人很有默契的慢慢退后，直到两人的背部轻轻碰到对方为止。他们俩人全身紧绷，警戒的看着周围的局势。

“身手不错啊！”龙雅不吝啬的赞美。

Ivan 微微喘着气。“等到我们安全的离开这里，再来说吧！”

龙雅勾起嘴角一方，露出邪气的微笑。“说得也是。”

“给我拿下他们！”随着Gary不友善的一声令下，为数众多的黑衣人又再次靠近，将龙雅、Ivan和龙马三人团团围住。黑衣人步步逼近，圆圈的范围一直在缩小，龙雅他们能全身而退的几率又降低了几分。

看龙雅身手敏捷的将对手一一击倒，龙马有些诧异的开口问：“我不知道原来你的身手还蛮不错的。”

“关于我，你不知道的事可多着呢！”龙雅在百忙中还不忘回头照顾龙马。“小不点，快跟着我！”

眼见此刻的局势对他们一点都不乐观，一向来个性强硬的龙马忍不住有些后悔。  
“对不起，我没有想到事情会演变成这样。”

龙雅将龙马护在自己身后，道：“弟弟天性就是爱惹麻烦，这是无法避免的。”

眼看黑衣人已经开始动手，Ivan闪身避开攻击，送了一记拳头给敌人后，对着龙雅他们喊道： “抱歉打扰一下，我可不认为现在是你们俩兄弟剖白心迹的好时机。”

“Ivan说得对，我看我们还是先解决掉眼前的麻烦比较好。”龙雅使出漂亮的回旋踢技，将想要抓住龙马的黑衣人踢开。

“这样没完没了地打下去，最后吃亏的一定是我们。”  
虽然不想承认，不过Ivan真的没办法自欺欺人。

“难道你有更好的办法吗？”龙雅此刻正跟两名黑衣人扭打在一块儿。

Ivan和龙雅都自身难保了，落单的龙马很快的就被几名黑衣人抓住。

“小不点！”见状，龙雅心急如焚，却也无力阻止。

危急时刻，只听见不远处传来打斗的声音，然后几名黑衣人忽然向两旁退开。龙雅和Ivan下意识的张望，映入眼帘的是Sally的纤细身影。Sally跑向龙马那里，动作利落的制伏捉住龙马的其中一人。使劲全力的推开那人后，Sally快步走到龙马身边，轻巧的擒住抓着龙马那黑衣人的手，让他无法动弹。

“龙马，快动手啊！”Sally焦急的喊道。“打晕他！”

龙马会意地用背着的网球袋，用力的砸向黑衣人的头。龙马的力道虽然大，不过毫无技巧性可言。黑衣人非但没有被打晕，反而因痛楚不断的挣扎。黑衣人的力气之大，让Sally也抓不住了。

“龙马，你这样不行。借我球拍！”

Sally最后索性放开黑衣人，接过龙马的球拍后，狠狠的就给黑衣人重重的一击。黑衣人应声倒地不起，Sally这才想舒一口气，没想到又有更多的黑衣人围攻他们。

龙雅解决掉困住自己的黑衣人，立刻抽身跑到Sally和龙马的身边当帮手。有Sally的帮忙，龙雅和Ivan也打得比较轻松。不过龙雅的心中却惦记着一件事情，让他忍不住又要在Sally面前叨念一番。待龙雅和Sally合作无间，协力打倒两名黑衣人后，龙雅气急败坏的说：“我不是让你和宫崎雪躲在一旁的吗？你不应该插手的。”

“你们俩刚才都被缠住，我总不能放任龙马让他曝露在危险之中。”  
谈话间，Sally毫不浪费时间，抬腿踢倒多一个黑衣人。

算算时间，警察应该也快出现了！

不远处的宫崎雪看着他们三人和黑衣人们的缠斗，能做的只是暗自祷告。不善打架的宫崎雪，可不希望因为自己被擒住，而成为众人的累赘。上一次龙雅为了她差点丢命的教训，到现在都还记忆犹新。

眼见情势渐入佳境，龙雅他们虽然开心，却不敢掉以轻心。但事事难料，再怎样堤防也还是出了纰漏。个子矮小的龙马，又一次在毫不留神之际被人抓住。

“小不点！” “龙马！”

捉住龙马的黑衣人亮出刀子，威胁着不让龙雅他们靠近，还逼迫龙雅他们束手就擒。Gary 的手下挟持龙马，龙雅他们都不敢轻举妄动，深怕龙马会被黑衣人致伤。

双方人马僵持不下，时间一分一秒地过去。  
为了龙马的安危，龙雅、Sally和Ivan高举双手，被迫顺着Gary的意思暂时停战。

“现在怎么办？”Sally小声地询问龙雅的意见。

“天晓得。”一向足智多谋的龙雅一脸无奈，明显的陷入窘境。“问看你身旁的仁兄有没有什么计划。”

Sally微微转头看着Ivan，会意的Ivan摇摇头，表示自己也毫无办法。黑衣人们步步逼近，然后他们三人只剩下束手就擒这条路可以选择。Gary向手下作了个手势，三个黑衣人立刻扣住龙雅他们三人的手和肩膀，让他们动弹不得。

龙雅无奈叹气，然后费力的挥一挥被钳制的小手，朗声对着Gary说：“嗨~Gary, 很高兴能再次见到你。”这种时候来套套交情装熟，或许还能有一线生机。

Gary 在黑衣手下的陪同下，慢慢走近龙雅他们。听到龙雅笑着跟自己打招呼，Gary 脸上也扬起笑意。Gary 用不屑的表情冷哼了一声，道：“啊！这不是大名鼎鼎的Wing吗？多么巧！竟然能在这里碰见你！或者我应该称呼你为越前龙雅？”

听见龙雅熟络的和Gary交谈，龙马和Ivan都面露诧异之情。  
‘龙雅和这位黑老大竟然是认识的？！’

龙雅牵强的露出笑颜，故作轻松的语气说：“真的是好久不见了。最近过得好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢你。你看起来也过得不错嘛！”

听见Gary的回答，龙雅笑得很是尴尬。现在被人抓住动弹不得，只差没有被五花大绑而已。这样子和Gary口中的‘不错’根本就是相差甚远。

Gary就像是个久违老朋友见面的模样，亲切的把头慢慢靠向龙雅，然后在他耳边低语道：“如果我没有记错的话，我们最后一次在海上见面时，就是你害我输掉了不少钱。”

“Gary, 这是发生在5年前的事了。过去的事情就让它过去吧！”龙雅从来都没有忘记过他和Gary之前发生的不愉快事件。

Gary笑而不语，阴险的脸孔看起来有些杀气。

龙雅诚恳的说：“Gary, 对于上次我对你做的事情，我真的很抱歉。那时候的我太年轻也很傲慢。”

Gary喃喃自语道：“我曾经答应过Dante饶过你的性命。不过你必须知道，如果我想要杀你，就像碾死蚂蚁一样容易，而且是毫不留情的。”

说完话Gary用眼神示意手下放开龙雅。

Dante英国最大黑帮组织的领导人。龙雅在几年前曾经得罪Dante而被下达追杀令，后来龙雅献计称自愿帮Dante打假球赚钱，但Dante必须保证他的人身安全，这样一来就形成了双赢的局面。龙雅呆在Dante身边，成为了Dante的好帮手。几个月后，Dante和龙雅的关系进展成为朋友，Dante无条件让龙雅离开，还承诺过只要龙雅有需要，便会随时相助龙雅。有Dante这位叱咤风云的黑老大当龙雅的靠山，所以鲜少有人敢在太岁头上动土伤害龙雅。

龙雅轻抚自己被抓疼的手臂，一颗心却系在龙马、Sally和Ivan的身上。Gary虽然还念在和Dante的交情，愿意放过龙雅的，但是Sally、Ivan和龙马他们三人却依然被人抓住。

虽然可能性不大，不过龙雅还是希望可以赌一把。  
“Gary，谢谢你救了我。不过，可不可以请你放过他们？”

Gary冷笑着说：“Wing，你可以就这样走掉，但是他们可就没办法了。”

果然还是不行啊！龙雅无计可施。就算现在打电话讨救兵也迟了点，宫崎雪叫来的警察也还没有看见踪影。在这样下去可不是办法。

龙雅说什么也没有办法离去。  
一定要想办法救下他们三人才可以。

“Gary，我是不会丢下他们离去的。”

龙雅微微别过头，看了Sally和Ivan一眼，他们三人很有默契的点头示意。

“我想也是的。”  
Gary当然知道龙雅不会丢下自己的同伴一走了之。

龙雅用沉重的语气说：“简单的说，我没有选择。”

Gary闻言不解的看着龙雅。  
可是还等不及让Gary消化龙雅说的意思，只见龙雅、Sally还有Ivan同一时间一起反击。

场面一下子又乱成一团。  
不远处的宫崎雪紧张得头皮发麻，手心都冒汗了。

擒贼先擒王。  
因为站的位置最接近Gary，这一次龙雅顺利将Gary挟持成人质。

“全部人都不许动！不然我就杀了他！”  
龙雅拿出刚才从一个黑衣混混手上夺过来的美工刀抵在Gary的颈项。

周围的空气瞬间凝成冰点。

龙马有些难以置信的看着龙雅，被龙雅暴戾的表情吓到。  
这是龙雅不曾让龙马看见过的另一面。

“现在就把他放了！”  
龙雅对着挟持龙马的黑衣人说。

黑衣人却闻风不动，架在龙马脖子上的刀又近了几分。  
仿佛是在跟龙雅较劲，看谁有胆量危害自己手中人质的性命。

龙雅阴郁的表情看起来阴沉至极，让人不寒而栗。  
龙雅用威胁的语气向Gary说道：“让你的手下把我弟弟放了。”

Gary吞了吞唾液，不断地调整自己的气息，然后抬手作了一个手势。

黑衣人顺从的将龙马缓缓放开，Sally和Ivan立刻快步走向龙马。

“龙马，你有没有怎样？”Sally满脸担忧的问。

龙马摇摇头表示无碍，不过目光却锁在龙雅的身上。

龙雅并没有马上放开Gary，反而继续命令道：“把刀放下来。”

刚才挟持龙马的黑衣人瞟了自家老大一眼后，依话照办，终于把小刀子丢在一旁。

龙雅可没有打算就放开手中的人质，因为Gary是他们逃生的唯一筹码。  
“Gary, 谢谢你的合作。现在请叫你的人全部都马上向后退。”

说这话的同时，龙雅向Ivan和Sally他们打了一个眼色，意喻让他们带着龙马先行离开。Ivan正要离去时，却发现Sally和龙马都站在原地，并没有打算跟着龙雅的指示做。

“你们在干什么？快点走啊！我随后就来。”龙雅劝说道。

“不能丢下你。”龙马用复杂的眼神盯着龙雅。

龙雅闻言一愣，随即露出宽慰的微笑。  
“快走吧！小不点，我答应我会没事的。再磨磨蹭蹭下去，我们就都走不掉了。”

“龙马，听龙雅的。先和Ivan走！”Sally也跟着劝说。

放眼看去，那些刚才后退的黑衣人们个个目露凶光，像是随时都会像饿狼反击，冲过来反咬他们一口。没有多余的时间可以浪费。

“别说了，快点走！”龙雅慢慢的挟持着Gary往后退。

Gary的嘴角泛着阴冷笑意。  
围绕着他们的黑衣人又再次向前靠近。

龙雅这次没有再用Gary来威胁那些黑衣手下们。因为龙雅知道，Gary和他的黑衣手下已经看穿了一个事实。那就是龙雅只是在唬弄他们拖延时间罢了，因为他根本不会真的对Gary下手。现在的龙雅虽然有Gary在手，但并无多大帮助了。

就在这时，数辆警车伴随着响亮的警报声陆陆续续赶到。

被龙雅挟持着的Gary见状不禁低咒出声。“岂有此理！”

在场的人们都怔住了。  
但仅仅是过了两秒左右，或更短的时间，大家都再次回神。

身穿制服的警察们拿出配枪下车追人。  
人群陷入混乱，有人窜逃、有人反抗……

龙雅放开Gary，扔掉手中的刀子，然后用力的推倒他。其中两三个死忠的黑衣人奔上前扶起Gary，然后两名黑衣人在Gary的指示下都拿起小刀子去追龙雅他们。

“别发呆了，快跑！”龙雅大喊，催促着龙马和Sally还有Ivan赶紧逃命去。

整个街头网球场陷入前所未有的混乱局面。

宫崎雪见龙雅他们四人跑向自己，赶紧去跟他们会合。  
怎料却听到Ivan和龙雅他们拼命的呐喊要她快点逃跑。

“别过来！快点跑啊！”龙雅大喊。

Ivan觉得自己的心脏快要负荷不来了。  
“小雪，快点跑！他们想杀了我们！”

“警察不是来了吗？你们在逃什么啊？”宫崎雪的脑袋一片混乱。

可是话才刚说完，宫崎雪马上就知道龙雅他们指的是什么了。  
“呀！小心点！他们手上有刀啊！”对方的人马都是见惯大场面的高级混混，每天过的都是厮杀抢地盘的生活，哪里还会晓得害怕是什么样的情感。

龙雅对着宫崎雪喊道：“这比起上次被人拿着枪追好太多了！”  
说真的，龙雅很庆幸追他们的人拿着的是刀而不是枪。

听到龙雅的话的龙马，抓住重点问：“你什么时候被人拿着枪追了？”  
龙马发觉自己真的不太了解龙雅。

Sally刚回过头，便看到那两个追上来的黑衣人近在咫尺。“别说了，快点跑！”

一个人逃命，难度不高。  
两个人逃命，勉强还行。  
现在五个人一起逃命，这么醒目的目标人物，想不被抓到还真是有点难度。

“我拦着他们，你们继续跑！不管发生什么事，都不要回头！”龙雅心底很清楚，要是没有人留下来拦住黑衣人的话，他们能一起平安逃离的几率实在太低了。

“我留下来帮你！”Ivan与龙雅对视一眼。“我不再欠你了。”

龙雅微笑。“你本来就没有欠我。”

宫崎雪和Sally对望了一眼，心智坚定的做了决定，就此打住了脚步。龙马喘着气看着不远处的龙雅，也没有再继续跑下去。龙雅意识到大伙儿都停下脚步时，惊讶不已。

“你们干嘛停下，继续跑啊！”Ivan大惊失色。

宫崎雪对着Ivan轻轻摇了摇头。  
Ivan心下一怔，揣摩着宫崎雪的心思。

Sally和龙雅交换了一个眼神，那目光里隐藏着太多的情感。  
龙雅瞟了龙马一眼，复杂的眼神让龙马感到疑惑。

Sally笑看着龙雅，点点头。“我不会让任何人伤害他的。”

转眼间，黑衣人们都追上来了。

打头阵的龙雅和Ivan率先跟持刀的黑衣人交手过招。锐利的刀锋不停飞舞，让龙雅和Ivan都费了不少心力，大伙儿见状不禁为他们捏了一把冷汗。

“你们小心啊！”宫崎雪忧心的大喊。“Ivan你的后面！”

龙雅正忙着和另一个黑衣人打斗，根本无暇顾及Ivan 。就在宫崎雪和Ivan都以为不幸的事情就要发生时，一个不明的黄色物体‘咻’的一声划破空气，然后以极速打向黑衣人的手腕。黑衣人痛喊了一声，小刀子应声跌落在地上。Ivan乘势反击，拼命的用力打向黑衣人的头部，试图把他打晕。直到确定黑衣人不在挣扎动弹之后，Ivan将小刀子丢向远处的草丛，避免小刀子再次成为黑衣人的武器。

这边厢才刚打晕一个黑衣人，Ivan气喘吁吁的回头看了一眼刚才救了自己一命的Sally。  
“谢谢你的网球。”

Sally微笑回应，在旁的宫崎雪也报以感激的笑容。

“喂，你们…你们…可不可以等下再聊天啊…呃……！”是龙雅的声音。

众人循声望去，发现龙雅此刻正用双手极力抵抗。黑衣人手执的锐利刀锋现在和龙雅的眼睛仅仅相隔3厘米左右的距离。

“龙雅！”宫崎雪和Sally异口同声地喊到。

哥——？！  
龙马吃惊的看着龙雅，不管三七二十一的拿起网球包里的另一把球拍和网球，立刻出手相助。

对龙马而言，他最擅长也最熟悉的武器，非网球拍和网球莫属。

黄色的小球以极速飞向黑衣人的脸部。黑衣人没料到自己被暗袭，一时间来不及反应。黑衣人脸部一痛，手部的力道也放松了。小刀子要掉下来的那一刻，龙雅用尽全力躲避开了，这才避免了自己变成瞎子的悲剧。

龙雅看了一眼地上的刀子，心有余悸道：“小不点，下次麻烦你救人也考虑一下那刀子掉下来的位置。”

龙雅这边停下来休息，刚恢复些许体力的Ivan马上又投身加入战局，跟刚才与龙雅打斗的黑衣人扭打起来。没有刀子护身的黑衣人在以一敌二的情况下渐渐处于下风，最后终于在龙雅和Ivan的合力出击下将他打晕。

危机解除，龙雅和Ivan相互握手庆贺。

龙雅道。“谢了，好搭档。”

“彼此彼此。”Ivan第一次真心觉得自己和龙雅其实也蛮合拍的。

宫崎雪、Sally和龙马相互对望，终于松下戒心。  
事情总算圆满解决了。

“你们两个可真行啊！”宫崎雪蹦蹦跳跳的来到Ivan身边，伸出粉拳捶了Ivan的胸口一下。“真想不到你还蛮能打的嘛！”

Ivan难得露出笑颜。“因为不想妳有危险。”

听到Ivan的回答，宫崎雪愣了一愣。  
反倒是一旁的龙雅识趣的起身让出位子，不想成为电灯泡。

Ivan喜欢宫崎雪。  
这或许是唯一能解释为什么Ivan一直对龙雅存在敌意的原因。

Sally慢步走向龙雅，然后和龙雅相拥在一块儿。  
刚度过惊险的一刻，此刻的拥抱感觉更加温暖。

“你没事吧？”龙马酷酷的声音在耳边响起。

龙雅放开Sally，轻声道：“嗯，没事。”

龙马点点头，深深地吸了一口气，然后把视线放在周围的其他事物上，刻意避开龙雅如炬的目光。不过才刚抬眸，也不知道是幸运还是不幸，龙马对上的竟然是刚才跟Ivan对打，那个黑衣人的冰冷目光。龙马没有时间去思考那个黑衣人到底是什么时候清醒过来的，因为现在的黑衣人手上拿着刚才掉落地上的刀子，正恶狠狠的瞪着他们。

察觉到龙马异样的神情，龙雅关心问：“小不点，你怎么了？被吓傻了？”

不过龙马没有回答。  
Ivan也发现不对劲的地方了。

“越前龙雅！后面——！”  
Ivan的声音响起之际，黑衣人拿起刀子就往龙雅的方向冲过去。

龙雅这才想转身探个究竟，却见龙马奋不顾身的挡在前面。眼见刀子就快刺向龙马，在场的每个人心跳仿佛都像是下了咒语般的狂跳不止。

“小不点！”龙雅瞪大双眸。 “啊——”宫崎雪吓得惊声尖叫。

但是有某道黑影比黑衣人的刀子还移动得更迅速。  
当刀子尝到鲜血滋味的那一刻，黑衣人自己也惊呆了。

“天哪！ ”Ivan 颤声道：“Sally Johnson！”

“不——！！！”龙雅嘶声呐喊，那一刹那，他感觉自己心中的某处被撕裂了。

看到一身是血的Sally虚弱的倒下时，龙马完全怔住了。“Sally姐……”

龙雅看着几乎完全插入Sally肩膀的刀子，第一次感到真正的害怕。  
那种绝望的恐惧感就快要把他给逼疯了。

龙雅六神无主的抱着Sally ，泛红的眼眶，述不尽的深情。  
“Sally…Sally…求求你不要…不要…Sally…不可以……”

Sally没有说话，只是扬起虚弱的笑容。

龙雅现在完全没有心思再与黑衣人抗战，Ivan知道他此刻不能坐视不理。不再犹豫，Ivan冲过去压倒黑衣人，卯足全力就送了几拳给黑衣人。宫崎雪发愣的盯着龙雅怀中的Sally半晌后，才恢复神智。宫崎雪立刻拿起草地上那龙马的球拍，然后咬牙闭着眼，就用力往黑衣人的身上狂打。

不知道事情是怎样结束的。什么时候结束的。  
一直到有几位穿着制服的警员前来支援时，他们全部人都已经接近虚脱。

龙雅抱紧怀里的人儿，说什么也不愿意放手。


	80. 守护橘子A

知道世界末日是什么吗？  
世界末日指的未必是地球的毁灭，人类的灭绝。

“手术进行得非常成功，现阶段来说，伤者已经完全脱离险境了。”

“医生，那她肩膀的刀伤，会不会有后遗症……？”

“伤者右手刀伤的位置，导致她的肩部及手臂的神经线受损。这将导致她的右臂或整只右手都会出现麻痹、无知觉甚至是疼痛的现象。受累的神经分布区常有感觉过敏或感觉减退等神经功能损害表现。”

“这是…什么意思……？”

“我真的感到十分抱歉。伤者是名网球选手，不过恐怕以后，她都不能再继续进行激烈的运动。避免她的伤势加剧，近期内她都必须小心照顾伤口。直到伤势稳定、痊愈后，我们会安排伤者接受物理治疗，让她尽可能恢复正常生活。”

“怎么会这样？！不可以的……医生，你帮帮她……我求你了，一定要把她治好。无论花多少钱，我都愿意付。只要你治好她！”

“真的，非常抱歉。”

真正的世界末日。  
当你被迫从最初的认知里抽离，原本拥有的权利都被剥夺的那一刻。  
属于你一个人的，末日。

———————————————————

龙雅静静的坐在病房外走廊上的长凳。  
他在犹豫着，不知道该如何开口。

要告诉Sally真相吗？还是干脆先瞒住Sally。  
但是纸是包不住火的。

龙雅知道。他真的知道。  
只是，他不知道要怎样开口。

他没有勇气告诉Sally事实。  
太残酷了。

Sally原本就不应该承受这样的打击。

如果不是为了他……Sally根本就不会受伤。  
甚至伤得这么重……严重到以后……都不能再打网球了。

Sally是天生的网球选手。她的天分很高，领悟力强，学习态度比谁都要认真，付出的也绝对不会比别人少。  
但是，今天以后，Sally的人生起了重大变化。

Sally不能够再继续打网球了。

龙雅打从心里的害怕。  
他真的开不了口，不想就这样毁了Sally的人生还有她那巨大的网球梦想。  
事实上，是龙雅连累了Sally。

现在的龙雅好想要逃避问题，根本不想去思考接下来可能会发生的每一件事情。

网球生涯就像是Sally的命根子。  
网球场永远都是Sally发光发热的舞台。  
是网球让Sally找到自己存在的价值，也让她找回生命的意义。

世界第一名。  
伟大的网球梦想。  
Sally却永永远远的失去了。这梦想着实离她太遥远了，远到从此将无法实现。

龙雅现在最担心的是，Sally要怎样才能接受这残酷的事实。

———————————————————

Sally受伤后，龙雅第一时间联络了Sally的家人。可是真正被联络到的只有Sally的哥哥- Alex 罢了，听说Sally的父母亲都在忙着各自的生活。Sally的父亲出国公干，暂时联络不到；而Sally的母亲好像跟她的先生一家外出旅游，短期内也联络不上。身在美国的Alex 允诺龙雅会第一时间赶来英国，还嘱咐龙雅好好照顾Sally。龙雅只告诉Alex，Sally伤势已经稳定。至于Sally会受伤的详细情形，还有手伤的后遗症，龙雅也没想过要隐瞒，都已经一一向Alex解说。

除了Sally的家人，龙雅不忘立刻联络Sally的专属经纪人。由于事态严重，同是身在英国的Sharon 在第一时间接到消息后，便赶来医院了解状况。龙雅如实告知Sally的情况，Sharon 听到龙雅的转述后，震惊的不知所措，还一直嚷着要帮Sally转院，请城里最好的专科医生前来诊治。不管是国外的、还是国内的，Sharon都不想放过任何一丝希望。能够治好Sally手伤的希望。因为Sharon也很了解，网球对Sally来说有多么的重要。

因为Sally的特殊身份，龙雅千交待万交待，让Sharon务必暂时对外保密。Sharon不笨，当然知道龙雅的用意。但就算龙雅没有开口，Sharon也会这样做，因为这也是Sharon的工作责任。接下来要忧心的事情太多了，龙雅知道这只是事情的开始，并不是结束。为了以防万一，龙雅也把自己的经纪人Jerry叫过来帮忙。一旦Sally受伤入院的事情曝光，要应付的事情肯定没完没了。Sally 跟很多赞助商，都存在合约关系。之后要面对的是狗仔队媒体追访、赞助商方面的解约事宜、舆论的压力等等。

虽然龙雅不想承认Sally不能再继续职网选手生涯的这个结果，但是无论龙雅再怎么自欺欺人，会来的事情终究是需要面对的。Sally 手术后麻醉药未散，仍旧昏迷不醒。看着Sally的睡颜，龙雅知道他能为Sally做的事情真的很少。但是，至少在他能处理的范围内，他不想Sally在为这些琐碎的事情烦恼。因为龙雅知道… 等Sally清醒后，要面对的挑战何止一个。

龙雅一直在想，要如何跟Sally说明她的伤势。  
龙雅在脑海里彩排了无数次那些可能会发生的情境。

也许Sally会大哭一场，质问龙雅为什么自己不能够再继续打网球。

又或者，Sally会生气地打骂龙雅，毕竟自己之所以会受伤，龙雅都难辞其咎。

也有可能，Sally会无法承受这样的打击，而导致崩溃。

龙雅想了很久，也想了很多。  
但所有可能会发生的事，龙雅却想不到任何一个能解决问题的方法。

龙雅一直很担心，在Sally 还没有清醒过来前，龙雅就这样过着提心吊胆的生活。每一分每一秒都是煎熬。龙雅不知道他还能支撑多久，内疚自责的愧疚感就快要把一向冷静自持的龙雅给逼疯了。

龙雅心里难受，龙马又何尝不是。龙马承受的心理压力不会比龙雅少。因为龙马知道，Sally受伤的事，他也要负上责任。龙马没有想过要逃避，但龙马真的不知道该怎么办。

病房外的走廊上。

“事情怎么会变成这样……？”  
Sharon不止一次用失望痛心的语气质问龙雅。

“对不起。”除了这个，龙雅不知道该怎样回答Sharon。

“除了对不起，你就不能说些别的吗？你引以为傲的聪明脑袋应该想想怎样解决问题，而不是重复着那该死的‘对不起’！”

Sharon一向把Sally当成是自己的亲妹妹般对待，Sally受伤，Sharon也很难过。当一个人难过时，会把伤心的情感转换为生气是可以理解的。Sharon不想责怪龙雅，但是发生这种事情，又是谁该负上责任呢？

“你怎么能让Sally遭遇这样的事情…怎么可以这样……网球可是她的命啊！没了网球，你让她怎么活…？”Sharon哭了。第一次在龙雅面前哭泣流泪。

龙雅曾经怀疑过这个性彪悍的大姐，是个没有眼泪的冷血动物。  
但很显然的，龙雅以前的想法真的是错的离谱。

龙雅沉默着，任由Sharon骂着自己，也不开口为自己辩护。这并不是某种希望得到救赎的表现，也不是为了减轻自己的罪恶感。龙雅选择沉默，只是因为他知道，这也是他应得到某种惩罚。

Jerry没有开口帮腔，他知道龙雅必须自己面对这一切。  
Jerry在一旁看着，连连摇头叹气。  
可惜了网球界失去了一个新锐天才球员。

宫崎雪和Ivan静静地呆在一旁良久后，两人才缓缓走向龙雅。

Ivan用复杂的眼神盯着龙雅。“我感到很遗憾。”

“如果有需要的地方，尽管开口没关系。”宫崎雪。

宫崎雪不乐意见到这样的事情发展，但是既然已经发生，也挽回不了。与其在那里怨天尤人，倒不如做些实际的事情。这就是她宫崎雪做人的原则。不管发生什么事，都一定要贯彻自己的原则。这样的人生才有意义。只有这样，才能提醒宫崎雪不要重蹈覆辙。

坐在椅子上的龙雅低着头，看着地上的瓷砖。  
“谢谢。”简单的两个音节，仿佛抽光了龙雅体内残留的体力。

宫崎雪和Ivan面面相觑，然后向着众人微微欠身后，便转身离去。

龙马问：“现在怎么办？”

龙雅没有回答。  
这问题的答案，他自己也好想要知道。

现在该怎么办？

———————————————————

Sally醒了。  
睁开眼见到的人是 Alex还有Sharon，却不见龙雅和龙马两兄弟。

“龙雅呢？”Sally开口的第一句话。

Sharon心疼的看着Sally，红着的眼眶再次热泪满盈。

“他没事，在外头呢！”Alex伸手轻抚Sally的头发，怜惜的问：“妳觉得怎样？伤口还疼吗？”

“我没事。哥、Sharon姐，你们不要担心。”Sally 柔声回答。

不！妳有事！只是妳不知道，妳还不知道而已！  
这让我们怎么能不为妳担心？

“Alex，还是由你来告诉她吧！”  
听到Sally的话，Sharon压抑不住悲伤的情绪匆匆跑出病房。

Sally不明白为什么Sharon要有这样的激烈反应。  
还是说，她应该出了什么事情，只是她自己不知道？

Sally看着久未见面的哥哥，用平淡的语气问：“你们的表情为什么看起来这么沉重？是不是，我…怎么了吗？”

Alex 没有说话，只是安静的看着Sally。  
但那双悲伤的眼神里，隐藏了太多Sally看不懂的情绪。

“哥……不要骗我。我到底怎么了？你说话啊！”

Alex叹了口气后，决定告知Sally真相。  
“妳先别着急，我这就告诉妳。”

他不想隐瞒Sally，毕竟Sally有权利知道自己的状况。

———————————————————

听到开门声，龙雅抬头。

“Sally姐醒来了吗？”龙马问。

Sharon点点头，然后用无奈的语气，对着龙雅说。  
“你知道吗？她睁开眼的第一句话，就是问你在哪里。” 

龙雅闻言心口一紧。

也不知道过了多久，又是一道开门声，Alex从病房里神情凝重的走了出来。

“她全都知道了。她说，想要见你。”

龙雅愣愣的看着Alex ，却发现自己竟然连站起来走进病房的勇气都没有。

“进去吧！”Alex。

龙马伸手推了推龙雅的手臂。“哥。”

龙雅看着病房那紧闭的门，忽然觉得那扇门犹如千斤那么沉重。  
龙雅在大伙儿的注视下，慢慢站起身，走到门前。


	81. 守护橘子B

龙雅之前演练了很多次，要怎样告诉Sally这残酷的事实。  
但庆幸的是，Alex代劳了。

可是真正难过的关在后头。  
就是此刻，龙雅要以怎样的心情来面对Sally。

龙雅好希望Sally能大哭一场。或者打骂龙雅也可以。  
毕竟这件事龙雅根本都得负上责任。

可是Sally却没有哭闹。连一滴眼泪也没有留下。  
她那看不出任何情绪的表情，让龙雅更加心疼。

“Sally。”龙雅在病床旁的椅子坐了下来。

Sally 的神情看起来很冷静。  
非比寻常的冷静。

“你没受伤吧？”Sally躺在病床上，虚弱的语气里满是关心。“龙马呢？他也没事吧？”

龙雅摇摇头。  
那满是悔恨的神情，让Sally心中一痛。

“没关系。我真的没关系。”Sally笑着说，轻松的语气。“如果给我重新选择，我依旧会做同样的选择。”

“对不起…对不起……我本应该要守着妳的，却还是让这种不幸的可怕事情发生了。对不起……真的很对不起……”

“拜托，不要这样子。我认识的龙雅不是这样子的。”

“我没有好好保护妳，反而让妳为我受伤，对不起……”

“求你…不要道歉……”  
Sally不希望龙雅自责，因为Sally是自愿的。  
所以这后果，她愿意承担。

听到Sally的话，龙雅的右眼下方留下一行清晰可见的泪痕。

认识了这么多年，Sally从来都没有见过龙雅掉过一滴泪。  
不过今天，龙雅却哭了。  
为了她的伤吗？还是内疚感作祟？

不管是为了什么原因。  
Sally只想跟龙雅说。

“龙雅，我爱你。”

——————————————————

龙雅不得不说，他真的低估了媒体和狗仔队的效率。  
Sally受伤的事情，在Sharon通过官方宣布Sally将退出来临的重要比赛时，被媒体爆料出来。

原本拟定好的应对计划全部被迫提前。  
Sharon和 Jerry这两个王牌经纪人，每天东奔西走的奔波，为了解决Sally因受伤的事情惹来的一连串效应。

Sharon身为Sally的经纪人，理所当然得为Sally奔走。不过Jerry是龙雅的专属经纪人，一个是女单，另一个是男单，无论怎样看都看不出有所关联。因此，连续几天下来，各大媒体绘声绘影，各方揣测并解读Sally和龙雅的关系并不单纯。

爱一个人，就是希望对方幸福。  
就算对方的快乐不是因为你，也要大方的成全别人。

爱一个人，就是不管发生多么困难的事情，都愿意陪对方一起承担。  
爱一个人，就是在对方不需要自己时，安静离开。

爱一个人，就是要不惜一切的守护对方。

因为Sally爱着龙雅，所以知道自己快要成为对方的负担时，她选择结束之间那快变质的爱情。爱情本身就是一种责任，也是有爱的负担。可是当负担变成压力，它只会慢慢破坏两人之间的联系。渐渐的，形同陌路人的曾经恋人。

——————————————————

美国。

远离喧嚣城市的乡村小镇。

双层的独立式大宅。  
越前南次郎拥有的房产之一。

远在日本的越前南次郎和竹内伦子得知Sally为了救他们家宝贝儿子而受伤的事情后，二话不说，出钱又出力的用尽心思帮助 Sally。越前夫妇特地飞到这里帮忙，呆了将近一个星期才在昨天回去日本。

为了让Sally有个能安心静养的地方，在认真考虑后，Sally在众人的建议下暂时搬到了龙雅和龙马的老家。因为这是唯一一个没有在媒体曝光的安全屋，料狗仔队有通天的本事，应该也不会找到这里来。

“赞助商的解约问题，金钱赔偿事宜，在越前南次郎先生的出面帮助下，总算圆满解决了。”Sharon坐在沙发上，拿着笔记本和一支笔在记录着要点。“至于媒体方面……”

“狗仔队和媒体那边消息太灵通了。当然，千万别低估他们编故事的能力。现在传言什么的满天飞，再不出面开个记者会澄清的话，恐怕是不会了结的。”Jerry缓缓道来。这几天连续应付媒体什么的，还真是让人身心疲惫。

“还有，我用了所有的关系和人脉，拿到了这些… ”Jerry拿出一大叠专科医生的名片。“虽然不知道有没有用，但试一试倒是无妨。”

“辛苦你们了。”龙雅帮他们两人倒了两杯鲜橙汁放在桌子上。

“Sally最近的心情怎样？”Sharon问。

“如你刚才所见，还是老样子。”龙雅语气闷闷的继续说：“她把太多情感压抑起来了，我担心有一天会忽然间爆发。你知道的……”

Sharon重重的叹了一口气。  
“唉……越是装作不在乎，代表她越在意。永远不能再打网球这事，对她的打击真的是太大了。”

沉思了片刻，龙雅缓缓道：“不好意思，连累你们了。”

Sharon和Jerry淡觑了对方一眼。  
这阵子他们两个从冤家变成好搭档，现在可以说是合作无间。

“别说傻话了。你小子也好好照顾自己，这几天下来，一直忙着Sally的事，你也累了。”Jerry看着略显憔悴的龙雅，心情也是沉重的。

Sharon点头附和。“龙雅，不要为Sally受伤的事太过自责。你可要好好照顾自己的身体，可别倒下了。Sally需要我们。我现在在筹备着，只要时机恰当，会立刻召开记者会宣布Sally 退役的消息。”只要等Sally的状况好一些，开个记者会后，事情就会告一段落了。

“Sharon姐，那之后你有什么打算？”龙雅关心的询问。  
毕竟Sharon担任 Sally的经纪人，之前都是在靠着Sally吃饭。现在Sally宣布退出网坛，那Sharon这个经纪人也得为自己打点后路才行。

“用不着担心我。我在这行经验丰富，再找个球员继续做经纪人这行也没什么大不了的。说真的，我比较担心Sally。打不了球就算了，你们都知道，她的右手没什么力气，我还真担心她以后的生活，也不知道要怎么过……”

“Sally的伤势应该好转了。只要之后她乖乖的配合做物理治疗，日常生活什么的应该是无碍的。”Jerry指了指桌上那叠名片。“这就是我找来这么多名医联络方式的目的。”

“话虽然这么说，不过好好一个人…唉……明明就有着大好前途，怎么就忽然发生这种事情？”Sharon跟在Sally身边多年打点一切，此刻见到Sally的状况，心中不胜唏嘘。

听到Sharon的话，龙雅心中一痛。  
是啊，上天太不公平了。  
怎么可以忽然间就剥夺掉Sally原本拥有的一切。

——————————————————

送走 Sharon和Jerry后，龙雅步行到后院的草地网球场。  
这间屋子，除了特定的访客。Sharon, Jerry还有龙马外，就再无其他人。

龙雅远远的看着Sally坐在球场中间的身影，心绪复杂至极。  
心好痛。无法继续伪装自己的冷漠。

“他们回去了吗？”察觉到龙雅的存在，Sally朗声问。

龙雅故作若无其事，走向Sally。可是看见Sally脚边的网球和球拍后，龙雅伪装的表情都变得生硬。“嗯，回去了。”

Sally微微一笑，徐徐的微风吹拂她的长发。  
龙雅的嘴角也牵起淡淡的笑容。

“在干嘛呢？”龙雅的视线定格在Sally脚边的网球和球拍。

瞥了网球和球拍一眼，Sally道：“放心，我没事。”

“Sally。”怎么可能会没事？  
如果真的没事，为什么又要每天都来这网球场，呆坐一整天。  
今天竟然还拿出了网球和球拍。

女人心，海底针。  
龙雅一向来对女人最有法子了。可是最近，他发现自己越来越摸不透Sally的想法。他不知道Sally到底在想些什么，又想怎么做？龙雅甚至感到有些害怕，他害怕Sally会不会假装坚强的若无其事，然后等到有一天真的承受不来时，就跑去做傻事… 说真的，龙雅很怕。怕到他每天都呆在Sally身边寸步不离，就是深怕Sally会有什么可怕的想法。

“怎么？很担心我会不顾自己的伤势打球吗？”听到龙雅的叫唤，Sally叹气道：“龙雅，你知道吗？其实你用不着担心的，因为我就连拿起球拍的力气都没有。”Sally 在笑，但那种笑更像是在自嘲。

龙雅不敢胡乱说话，只是静静的听着Sally说话。  
或许能发泄出来，对Sally也是一件好事。

“我想拿起球拍，却发现连握力都消失了。龙雅，我的右手真的废了。”Sally颤着声音说：“我忽然间好害怕。我不知道，除了网球，我还能做些什么？我好像什么都做不了……都做不了了……”

“Sally，那只是暂时性的。过些日子，做完物理治疗的疗程，也许右手的状况就能改善一些……”

“就算物理治疗真的能帮助我，可能右手能恢复一些力气，让我的日常生活不被影响。但那又能怎样？我不能打网球了。以后，我都不能再继续打网球了！”

“Sally听话，不会有事的。我会一直陪在妳身边的。”

“可能我以前拥有得太多了，所以上天妒忌，想要没收回去。”Sally 的声音有些哽咽。“还是，我做了什么坏事，所以上天要惩罚我。”

龙雅不忍Sally难过哭泣，一把将她抱入怀中。“上天不是在惩罚妳。Sally，它是在惩罚我，惩罚我没有好好保护妳。对不起，我求妳不要这样子好不好，不会有事的。我会陪着妳的。我哪里都不去，我就一直陪在妳的身边，就一直陪着妳。”

“雅，我原本以为这是件很容易的事情，只要认清事实就好了。可是我发现，我做不到。我做不到……”Sally哭倒在龙雅怀里。“你喜欢的是以前那个自信能干的Sally，可是你知道吗？她已经消失了！她以后都不会再回来了！”

龙雅紧抱着Sally，尽管不间断的在她的耳边说着呵哄的温柔话语。但是龙雅心底知道，这些好听的话其实并不管用，也安慰不了Sally。龙雅发现自己的无能为力，沮丧的发现自己根本什么都不能为Sally做。

这样的力不从心，让龙雅真的好讨厌现在的自己。

——————————————————

如果Sally受伤还不算最糟糕的事，那么这个一定是最糟的情况了。

清晨，龙雅从恶梦里惊醒过来。  
醒来后，却瞥见书桌上放着的纸张。

是Sally的字迹。

龙雅

当你看到这张纸时，我已经离开了。不用担心，也不要尝试来找我。你和龙马用不着觉得愧疚，我受伤的事，你们都不需要为此负责。很谢谢你这些日子的照顾和疼爱。但是我不想成为你的累赘。不要为了我，耽误了你的前程。为了照顾我，你放弃了很多重要比赛。你为我做的已经够多，事情就快结束了。帮我实现我的网球梦想……我会想你的，爱你。  
Sally

——————————————————

那一个早上，龙雅发了疯似的打电话给所有认识Sally的人。

Sharon说，Sally找过她。  
除了谢谢她，还希望Sharon帮她开记者会，向外透露因私人理由，想退出网坛。

Sharon是个效率派，依话照办。

“龙雅，打开电视机。”

龙雅看着电视荧幕里那张熟悉的面孔，独自坐在那里面对大众。记者们尖锐的问题，此起彼落的闪光灯……龙雅不知道Sally是以怎样的心情坐在那里，更不知道Sally哪来的勇气。

“妳是不是因为受了很严重的伤，所以以后都没办法再继续打网球？”

“请问，妳会选择在高峰时期退役，是否和妳谜样的男朋友有关？”

“妳的伤势到底如何？真的严重到没办法打球了吗？”

“Sally小姐，能不能发表妳想退出网坛界的看法。这次的记者会，是不是妳最后一次公开亮相？”

“妳到底是怎样受伤的？传闻这次的受伤事件与黑道寻仇有关系？”

不理会记者们咄咄逼人的问题，Sally淡定的念出 Sharon事先帮她准备的讲稿。  
官方式的念完之后，Sally深深地吸了一口气，用诚恳平静的眼神看着在场众人。

接下来的话，都将是她自己内心的心声。

“谢谢你们一直以来的爱护。真的很抱歉，让你们看到如此软弱的Sally Johnson。这些日子，发生了很多事情。我才发现，我并没有想象中的那么坚强。”

听到Sally毫无头绪的话语，记者们纷纷交头接耳面面相觑。

无视众人的目光，Sally从容的继续说：“有些话，我想对一个人说。我知道，你懂我说的是谁。对不起，就这样子不告而别。相信我，我不会一直活在低潮的。给我一点时间，让我冷静一下。再次见面的时候，我一定让你看见全新的Sally。记得，一定要帮我实现我未能完成的梦想。我爱你，但原谅我不能跟你在一起。”

说完话，Sally在众人诧异的目光下，缓缓站起身，然后深深地一鞠躬。Sharon见状，立刻带领保镖们冲出来维持秩序，然后保护Sally让她安全离开。

国际网坛界女单世界排名前三名的Sally Johnson突然宣布退出网坛界，让所有的人都感到震惊。这消息太过于震撼了。Sally对外公布的私人理由，让人联想到日前被媒体爆料的严重伤势。而Sally最后的那番话，被人对号入座，有报导宣称，那些话都是对另一半戒指的神秘主人说的。无论如何，Sally真的在今天，退出了国际网坛界。

有人对Sally的决定表示惋惜，就连她的对手们也表示可惜，毕竟她是个可敬的对手。

但也有人对Sally的退出，大胆妄言的牵扯出阴谋论。什么打假球、黑道关系纠葛、桃色纠纷、金钱收买……这些消息一传出来，就被渲染开来。但自从Sally最后一次亮相后，便没有出现澄清，这些沸沸腾腾的传言闹了两三天。之后，就变得无声无息了，所有各大新闻报章杂志都不再提起。据知情者透露，这是因为某大腕利用人脉、金钱和关系，让那些人士自动封嘴不再炒作。

Sally就这样人间蒸发了。

龙雅尝试去寻找Sally的踪影，却劳无所获。Sally的家人拥有各自的家庭，当龙雅登门拜访时，他们都说Sally没有去找他们，也没有Sally的消息。龙雅对此半信半疑，因为和Sally 关系就要好的Alex都老是用同一招打发龙雅走。

日子久后，龙雅领悟出一个道理。  
那就是人家有心要躲你，就不会主动出现让你找到。

虽然偶尔龙雅也会回想，检讨一下自己的过往。  
是不是他以前老是丢下纸条跟龙马道别，然后就离家流浪去。  
所以现在，Sally也有样学样，选择用这种方式惩罚龙雅。

不管怎样，这样一直吃闭门羹，龙雅也学聪明了。  
所以后来干脆跟着Sally的指示做，专注的帮她实现她未完成的网球梦想。


	82. 缘续1

两年后。

美国。

“哥，有没有给我的信啊？”

一听到邮差的摩托声，Sally着急的从厨房里跑出来。

“妳自己说呢？”Alex笑吟吟的抽出其中一封信件给Sally。

“谢啦~！”接过信件，Sally兴奋地就冲到楼上去。

这两年来，Sally总会收到属于她的私人信件。

熟练的打开信封，Sally拿出颜色耀眼的风景明信片。  
美国某知名网球场。

卡上被人用黑笔写上了几句话。

多两天，比赛就结束。  
梦想就快要实现了。就不知道，妳的自闭症好了没有？ --- 龙雅

看到卡片上的这一段话，Sally会心一笑。  
嘴里叨念着：“哼！你才得自闭症咧！”

Sally抬头环视房间一眼，其中一面的墙上被粘满各种各样的明信片。Sally小心翼翼的将最新收到的明信片粘在墙壁上的一个小角落。

‘这面墙就快要粘满了，像是我们之间的某种纪念。’Sally心想。

沉思之际，一阵敲门声吸引了Sally的思绪。

“哥？”

“怎么样？这次龙雅寄来的是什么地方？”Alex用调侃的语气说：“那小子也真是痴情。明明知道妳这丫头得了不想见他的自闭症，却依然风雨不改的定期寄明信片来这里给妳。”

“你好多事。”

“怎么？嫌我多事啊？那好啊，下次邮差寄信来，我就不要帮妳留下龙雅那家伙的信件了！”

“喂，你欺负我！”Sally不满的瞪着自家大哥。

“呵呵～我哪里敢啊！好啦，妳大嫂在催人了。赶紧跟我一起下楼吃饭吧！”

———————————————————

美国某知名５星级大酒店的宴会厅。

现场出席的都是社会名流、众多的大腕职业网球选手、璀璨的明星们，当然还有相关的赞助商和媒体代表。鸡尾酒会开始后不久，在附近举办的记者会也正是开始。这次的独家记者会，据说是当今风靡全球的网坛新贵 – 越前龙雅，特地款待给日本媒体的独家报导。

“首先恭喜您，年仅20岁就拿下了国际网坛界男单世界第一名的这个头衔。请问您本人对于这次赞助商为你特别办的庆功宴，还有自己的成就有什么感想？”

龙雅勾起邪魅的微笑。  
“非常感谢赞助商对我的关照，这次的庆功宴办得十分盛大。除了谢谢他们的厚爱，我当然还要特别感谢我的好朋友 Jeremy。如果不是他在几个月前忽然宣布退役，回去继承庞大的家业。那我也不会有机会可以篡位拿下世界第一名，实现我一直以来的梦想。”

龙雅幽默诙谐的话语逗得现场笑声连连。

“请问越前先生，最近有传闻指近两年来备受关注的明日之星 – 越前龙马是你的弟弟，还有曾经被封为‘武士南次郎’的前职业网球选手- 越前南次郎，是你父亲的消息。因为有报导指出，越前龙马是在借住你的声势，恶意放出假消息来炒作自己的知名度。对此你有没有什么需要澄清的？”

龙雅一向来对家人保护甚为严密。  
到此刻，龙雅神秘的身世背景仍旧是媒体津津乐道的饭后茶话。

“在此我特别声明，越前龙马是我的弟弟，而越前南次郎也正是我的父亲。但我恳请媒体朋友们高抬贵手，自重些，不要去骚扰我的家人。”

此话一出，媒体记者们一众喧哗。  
Jerry适时出声。“剩下最后一道问题。”

“关于龙雅先生的花边新闻不断，身边的美女如云，因此您也常被人称为花花公子。对此，是否要借机会澄清一下？”

龙雅闻言脸上的笑意加深。  
“不可否认的，美女对我有致命的吸引力。如果因此被冠上花花公子的称号，那我也无可奈何。但事实上，我早已心有所属。今天，我想趁这个机会，告诉戒指另一半的主人……梦想已经完成。Sally，回到我身边吧！”

听到龙雅毫无预警的表白，记者们议论纷纷。

“请问龙雅先生说的Sally，指的是前职业网坛女单选手–Sally Johnson吗？”

“请问你们两个是什么关系？”

“您和Sally戴的是同一款情侣戒指吗？”

“请问你们什么时候认识的？”

“龙雅先生，请发表一下自己的感想。您刚才的那段话，是爱的宣言吗？”

就在媒体们吵杂的声音快变成噪音时，Jerry这个经纪人飞身出来挡驾。  
“各位记者媒体朋友们，你们今天辛苦了。酒会就快要开始，欢迎你们排队入场。希望各位玩得尽兴！”

龙雅抿唇不语，在保镖们的拥护下离开小型记者会现场。

———————————————————

也许冥冥中自有安排。  
命中注定要在一起的人，终究会在相遇的。

有句话，不就是这么说的吗？  
该来的总是会来的，会走的留也留不住。

所以，从来都不相信命运的龙雅，第一次相信有命运的存在。

刚刚夺得世界第一名这殊荣，龙雅马上以私人理由跟Jerry请假。Jerry对龙雅也很谅解，毕竟他深知龙雅的个性。Jerry知道龙雅有个非去做不可的事。

那一夜，就像是龙雅和Sally初次见面一样。  
同一个地点，同一个时间段。

不过这次不再是龙雅那个花花公子调戏黑社会老大的女人，然后Sally出手相救。

星星闪耀的夜空。  
街头网球场。

Sally安静的坐在观众席上的一角，周遭吵杂的环境丝毫没有影响她半分。  
今天她可是哀求了Alex很久，Alex才答应让她出来。毕竟街头网球场环境复杂，什么人都能来的地方，就是少了一些管制。Sally的手受伤至今，Alex 就对她保护有佳。有时让Sally觉得自己像是动物园里那些受保护的动物，少了呼吸自由的空间。

球场上，正进行着惊险刺激的球赛。  
周围的呐喊加油声响彻云霄。

受伤后，虽然不能够继续打网球，不过Sally从来都不排斥网球。她一样喜欢网球，那种喜欢的感觉胜过伤心几百倍。事情都过了两年，Sally 早就接受了自己不能再继续打网球的事实。那时候选择离开龙雅，自己面对这一切，是因为Sally知道爱一个人不是占有。龙雅因为内疚还有责任，每天都陪着Sally。Sally 知道，这样下去对龙雅和她都只会带来不好的影响。所以毅然选择离开，有缘就会在相聚的吧！如果那时候的龙雅没有遇到更好的女人，如果到时候龙雅还爱着她……但其实Sally有时候也很忧郁，会不会这样等下去，龙雅都没想过要来找她。

可是当年Alex告诉Sally，龙雅一直在找寻她时，Sally真的很高兴。只是Sally不明白的是，为什么龙雅会知道她住在Alex的家。Sally相信她的家人都不曾告诉过龙雅，只是真的很奇怪就是了。龙雅从两年前就一直开始不间断的寄送明信片到Alex的家。

Sally沉默的盯着球场，心里却千旋百转，想着关于龙雅的事情。

忽然，有人恶意打断了Sally的思绪。

“嘿~ 美女，妳寂寞吗？”

Sally抬头，却发现自己被4个不良少年团团包围。若是以前的Sally一定会毫不留情的把这几个不长眼的家伙打到满地找牙。不过自从受伤后，Sally的右手根本就没办法用力，现在Sally的处境可谓是羊入虎口。

Sally冷傲的抬头，不甘示弱的瞪着那群少年。“滚开！”

那群少年先是被Sally的气场吓了一跳。  
他们互相打了几个眼色后，一个红发少年率先开口。

“我认识妳，妳是Sally Johnson。”

Sally不想跟他们对着干，毕竟现在的自己根本没有胜算。多一事不如少一事。打定主意，Sally 决定闪人。怎料Sally才刚刚站起身子，却被那几个无赖粗鲁的推倒。Sally下意识的护着自己的右手，神情戒备的盯着那几个不良少年。

“你们想干什么？”尽管处于下风，Sally依旧面不改色。

那几个无赖少年面面相觑，过后露出不怀好意的贼笑。不等Sally的反应，他们其中两人合力将Sally架起。Sally心下一惊，意识到自己快成为待宰羔羊时，终于露出一丝惊慌。架着Sally的两人根本不懂得怜香惜玉，用力过猛的他们将Sally抓疼了。尤其是Sally的右肩露出钻心般的疼痛，让Sally不禁疼得紧皱眉头，硬是咬唇忍痛也不愿意在那几人面前示弱。Sally的右手不能用力，但是机警的她还是利用左手施力反击。就算少了右手，她还有惯用的左手和双脚，最重要的是她还有尖锐的牙齿。

Sally挣脱开左手的束缚后，立刻用左手抓起那个一直把自己右肩抓疼的男人的手，张开嘴就狠狠的用力咬下去。

“啊啊啊~~~我的手！婊子快停下啊！”

不良少年们没想到Sally会忽然反击，其中一人气得牙痒痒的，抬手就想扇Sally巴掌。Sally见状立刻放开嘴里咬着的手，反射性的抬起左手挡在自己的脸前。

奇怪的是，预期的巴掌却没有到来。  
同一时间，耳边传来阵阵打斗声。

Sally抬头，看见的竟然是朝思暮想的人影。  
“你们竟敢动我的女人！找死啊！”


	83. 缘续2

龙雅怒气冲冲的用三两下功夫就撂倒了那4人。

Sally错愕的看着龙雅。  
一直到那4人被龙雅吓得落荒而跑时，Sally都没有回过神来。

“Sally, 妳没事吧？有没有受伤？”

真的是龙雅，这是龙雅的声音。  
Sally一脸惊怔的看着龙雅，复杂的情绪说不上是惊是喜。

“Sally…？不要吓我，妳怎么了？是不是哪里受伤了？”龙雅叫了Sally几声，都没有得到回应。心急的他欲伸手检查Sally的右臂。“是不是他们弄痛妳的右手了？快点让我看看！”

龙雅这才刚伸手，Sally像受到惊吓的小白兔连忙退后。  
龙雅心下一怔。

龙雅微微皱眉问道：“妳怎么了吗？不认识我了啊？”

Sally没有回答，却红了眼眶。

“Sally，妳怎么了？是不是被那几个混蛋吓到了？我是龙雅啊！Sally。”

没料到Sally却忽然发飚大喊道：“我当然知道你是龙雅！不要靠近我！”

人有时就是这么矛盾。明明日日念着的人就在眼前，却又被自卑的自尊心作祟。  
宁愿生气地把人骂跑，也不愿屈辱的让人发现自己的弱点。

“Sally？”龙雅不解的看着Sally。

今天他不知怎么的忽然想来这里逛逛，没想到竟然这么巧就让他撞见刚才那一幕。  
但是Sally不知道怎么一回事，竟然会表现出这么强烈的反感。

龙雅被Sally搞糊涂了。  
有些委屈的说道：“就这么讨厌我吗？我还以为再次见到我，妳会很开心呢……”

“我一点都不开心！也不想见到你！”

龙雅瞪大双眸。心中的委屈顿时变成火焰。  
‘哼！敢情这丫头以为只有她会生气？’

“就算妳真的讨厌我，讨厌到两年前一声不响的不告而别，那我也就认了。可是今天我们不期而遇，而且我刚才出手救了妳。妳好歹也说句谢谢什么的，干嘛一定要像个刺猬一样防备着我！”

“我又没有求你救我！”

“明明知道自己的状况，干嘛非要这么固执。如果不是我刚好出现，都不知道妳会发生什么样的可怕事情！”龙雅瞟了Sally的右臂一眼。他们俩都心知肚明龙雅指的是什么。

“就算我真的被那几个人羞辱，真的被他们欺负，也不关你的事！”

“对，妳说得都对！哼！我干嘛浪费力气跟妳吵架！”龙雅一时口快，没留心的话没经过大脑的审核就直接说出口。“下次如果再看到妳被那些流氓欺负，我一定在旁边看戏就好，不会笨到多管闲事！总之妳想怎样就怎样，以后都跟我没有任何关系了！”

Sally闻言像是被人说中痛处一样，咬牙忍着不让泪流下的模样，让龙雅大吃一惊。

“妳怎么了？别哭，乖，不要哭啊！”看见Sally冷不防的落下眼泪，龙雅后悔得好想去撞墙。真是的，对女人他一向都很有办法的。不过一遇到Sally就完全没辙了。

“我错了。我随口说说的…对不起…对不起……乖，不哭了啦！”  
龙雅温柔的双手捧着Sally的小脸帮她擦去泪水。

“越前龙雅，你这个大坏蛋！”

无奈的叹了口气。龙雅道：“是、是……我天生就是个大坏蛋。专门欺负像妳这样一个好女人的大坏蛋。好了，不哭了。以后妳让我做什么就做什么，我发誓不再做惹妳生气的事了。”

“那你给我滚开，不要出现在我的面前！”

“呃……除了这个。”

“你又骗人。刚才明明说无论我让你做什么你都会去做，不会再惹我生气了。”

“对，妳让我做什么都可以。就是不能不答应让我靠近妳。如果没我在妳身边，妳被欺负了怎么办？”龙雅露出久违的笑颜。

Sally看着龙雅认真的神情，心里说不感动才怪。

龙雅一脸心疼地轻轻察看Sally的双肩。  
当看到刚才那两个混混留下的红肿指印时，龙雅气愤地低咒出声。

“妳要更懂得保护妳自己才可以。Alex他怎么能答应让妳独自在深夜外出呢？他难道不知道这样做会有多危险吗？”

Sally闻言愣愣地看着龙雅。说到重点了。  
“这两年，你是怎么知道我在Alex那里的？”

“多亏了我们的老朋友。”

“什么老朋友？”

龙雅微微叹气。环顾了四周吵闹的人群，龙雅拉起Sally的左手就往外走。

“跟我来！”

“去哪里？”

“我们的秘密基地。”

——————————————————

说真的，Sally有时候真的不明白龙雅。

长长的梯阶，昏黄的路灯。  
Sally生闷气的坐在梯级那里。

“怎么样？这地方好多了吧？刚才那里太吵了，要跟妳说说话、谈谈心的都难。”

Sally横扫美眸，怒视着龙雅。  
“我不是过来跟你谈心的。快说，你是怎么知道我在Alex那里的？”

龙雅又叹了口气，不过这次却露出醉人的微笑。  
“Sally，妳知道吗？妳生气的样子也很好看呢！我一定是想妳想傻了，所以就连妳生气的样子，都让我觉得好怀念。”

听到龙雅的话，Sally不自觉地撇过头。  
“你胡说什么？都过了两年了，个性还是这样不正经。”

“是啊！我是不正经。我家的小公主倒是越变越漂亮了。”

“废话少说啦！你到底要不要跟我说明白的？再不说，我就要走了。”

“宫崎雪。是她跟我说妳住在Alex那里的。”

听到宫崎雪的名字，Sally浑身一颤。  
龙雅该不会都知道了吧。

看到Sally的反应，龙雅扬起一丝笑意。  
“我说过几百次了，不要随随便便就把我推给别人。妳是很伟大，说是为了我的前途，选择离开我。但妳的做法对我来说，只是在抛弃我。那种借口，我没办法接受。我更没办法接受的是，妳竟然找上宫崎雪，故意给她机会让她来接近我… ”

“我不是抛弃你……我…只是把你留给更适合的人。我知道她很喜欢你……”

“不要找借口敷衍我。妳根本就是抛弃了我……”

“我…我配不上你，我…什么都没有了……”

“谁说妳配不上我？谁说妳什么都没有了？妳还有我！”龙雅用质问的语气问着Sally，脸上摆明的写着不爽。“要不是宫崎雪跟我坦白一切，我还一直被妳蒙在鼓里。” 

“对不起，我只是不想你因为责任而跟我在一起。我不想关系是用那种方式来维持，我不希望有一天你会因为跟我在一起而感到压力。”

“Sally，我要妳看着我。看着我！”龙雅捧着Sally的脸，逼着她面对自己。  
视线相对的两人，从对方眼中的倒影看着自己。“妳就这么不信任我吗？还是对妳自己没有信心？”

“不是，我不知道……我真的不知道。”Sally目光闪烁。

龙雅又道：“看着我！Sally，我爱妳。不论是以前的Sally，还是现在的妳……我对妳的爱意，永远都不会有任何改变的。”

Sally擒住眼泪，整个人窝在龙雅的怀里。

“那……既然宫崎雪没有跟你在一起，她又是到哪里去了？”

“她当然是和Ivan在一起啊！听说她已经找到她的母亲了，还跟他们一起在日本开了一家咖啡馆。总之，她看起来生活得很不错的样子呢！”

“真的吗？那太好了。”

“所以，妳可千万不要想从我身边逃开。这一次，说什么我都不会再放手了。” 龙雅轻声说：“跟我一起回日本。我爸妈还有小不点很想念妳呢。”

“我干嘛要跟你回日本…？ 我的家就在这里。”

龙雅微笑。“把左手伸出来。”

Sally不明所以，迟钝的伸出左手。

龙雅动作迅速的摘下Sally左手上的蓝宝石戒指。

Sally忍不住惊呼道：“你干嘛？！把戒指还我！”

龙雅抢过戒指，故意作弄Sally。  
“哟～既然在两年前都打算把我当成礼物送给别人了，又干嘛一直戴着我送妳的戒指？”

“不用你管。你都把戒指送我了，它就是我的东西。你不能随随便便就把戒指抢回去！”

“要我还妳也可以，那妳就把手伸出来啊！”

Sally半信半疑的看着龙雅。

“别犹豫了。快点啊！左手，我帮妳戴上。”

不等Sally在那里踌躇着下不定主意，龙雅牵过Sally的左手， 另一手拿着戒指就要帮Sally套上戒指。

“以后戴上这戒指，妳就是我的人了。我给妳欺负我的权利，就只给妳一个人。”

戒指戴上去了。不过却不是之前的中指。  
Sally再迟钝也都想到这是怎么一回事了。

“越前龙雅！你…！”

龙雅牵起Sally的左手轻轻放在唇边。  
“我说过，妳是我的人了。Sally，我爱妳。我们的梦想已经实现了，现在……妳就回到我身边吧！”

龙雅俯身吻住Sally的粉唇。  
夜光下，像风的橘子少年找到了他的归处。

属于他们两人的故事，才刚刚要展开新的篇章。

——————————————————

日本。

国际机场里人来人往的。答应前来接机的越前南次郎和竹内伦子因为路上堵车，所以还没见到踪影。Sally 坐在大厅的椅子上等待着，不浪费时间的她还拿出随身的平板电脑上网。在一旁的龙雅也不曾浪费一分一秒，不过他自认做的事情比Sally上网还更有意义多了。

拓展社交圈子。  
简单来说就是在学习如何交际。

“美女们，你们叫什么名字呢？”  
龙雅扬起招牌示笑容，马上吸引众长腿辣妹的目光。

“越前龙雅！你是越前龙雅，对不对！噢！天哪，竟然能见到你本人？！”

“帮我签名吧！我们一家人都好喜欢你呢！你打球的样子超帅的！”

“帅哥，难怪我觉得你这么眼熟。你真人看起来比电视上还帅太多了！”

众美女激动的神情，让龙雅也觉得超有成就感的。

听到身边传来N声女生的惊叹声，Sally 老大不爽的瞪着龙雅。背后仿佛有长眼睛的龙雅，神经敏锐的感觉到背后传来冷飕飕的感觉，立刻回头张望。果然见到Sally摆着一张能冻死人的冰山面孔。龙雅正搭讪着的美女们感觉到气氛怪异，顺着龙雅的视线望过去后，又是一阵阵惊叹。

“那个人好面熟噢…！”

“好像是Sally Johnson啊！对，真的是她耶！”

“她真人蛮漂亮的！可是听说，之前不知道是受伤还是什么的，就在巅峰时期退出网坛了。”

“没错，这段旧闻我也听说过。据说，好像她和越前龙雅是一对的。”

Sally微微皱眉，立刻戴上墨镜。  
原本以为退出网坛，不当名人的唯一好处就是不用听别人指指点点的。  
没想到过了这么久，竟然还有人记得她。真不知道是该喜还是该忧？

龙雅见状立刻想办法打发掉美女们。  
毕竟要是把Sally给惹毛了，他以后的日子恐怕就难过了。


	84. 快乐一家（完）

解决掉美女们的纠缠，龙雅立刻当回乖乖仔。  
“亲爱的，妳在上网啊？”

“废话。”有眼睛的人都看得到。Sally语气平静的继续说：“刚才那群美女看起来蛮不错的嘛～细皮嫩肉的，是你喜欢的类型。”如果交了一个好色的男朋友，久而久之，女朋友也会自然而然被同化。

“对啊，打听了才知道她们都是模特儿出身的。怎么样？妳也认为她们的样貌和身材都超棒的吧！”龙雅回想着那些美女的花容月貌，心情都变好了。

“嗯。”Sally敷衍的回应。

龙雅忽然又杀出一句。“哇~！那个女人超正的。”

Sally忍无可忍的抬头，正要破口大骂时，却见龙雅已经一溜烟似的跑过去了。  
Sally无奈的关掉平板电脑，顺着龙雅所在的方向看去。下一秒，脸上却露出久违的笑容。

龙雅那所谓超正点的女人，正笑脸迎人的快步朝Sally走来。

“伦子阿姨！南次郎叔叔！”Sally笑着打招呼。“龙马，你也来了啊？！”

“过来接你们机的这等大事，我怎么可以不参与啊？”龙马一脸酷样的反问。  
因为行程提早结束，龙马比龙雅和Sally还更早几天回到日本。

“回来了就好，回来了就好。”越前家家长拍拍自家长子的肩膀，脸上露出欣慰的笑容。

“小不点，还不快帮你未来大嫂拿东西！”龙雅用命令的语气催促龙马。

“放心，不用你说我也知道。”龙马撇撇嘴。“不要老是把我当成小孩子，我已经长大了，好不好？”

“嗯，我也发现了。龙马，你长高了。对吧？”Sally打趣道。

“还是Sally姐比较好。”龙马逗趣地跟Sally来个空中击掌。

看着Sally的手，竹内伦子关心的询问。“Sally，妳的右臂有没有好一些？”

“放心吧，伦子阿姨。龙雅都有定期陪我去医院作检查，医生和护士还夸我勤劳。我现在都有定时做物理治疗哦！”

“没事就好。健康才是本钱，你们这些年轻人就是永远都不明白这个道理。”一家之主越前南次郎搂着娇妻的肩，领着大伙儿步出机场。他的嘴巴却没有停下，只顾着碎碎念。“我啊，年轻的时候，也是像你们这样。只顾着实现梦想、赚钱什么的，到最后……”

听到老爸又要开始念经叙说当年，龙雅和龙马无奈的交换了一个眼神，接着异口同声道：“唉…老爸，拜托你啦！不要再念了！拜托啦~~~”

Sally和竹内伦子相视一笑。

越前南次郎郁闷地瞪着自家两个宝贝儿子，道：“我说啊！你们这两个臭小子，就不能配合我‘话说当年’一下吗？”

龙雅重重的叹了口气，边推着行李边开口说：“老头，不是我们不要配合你。你又不是不知道，你说的这些话，我和龙马都听过上千遍了。”龙雅说的上千遍已经是保守估计的数目，真正的次数恐怕还比这个还更多。

龙马赶紧附和龙雅，埋怨道：“就是咯，每天只会说这些，就不能说些别的啊？”

越前南次郎被逼得哑口无言的瞪着自家儿子，气得都说不出话来了。  
人家养儿子，他也养儿子。怎么，他家的儿子就这么会找他麻烦的？简直就是来讨债的。

在旁的Sally见状，便用左手轻拍龙雅的手臂，用些许责备的眼神示意龙雅不要再说话气越前南次郎。龙马一副事不关己的样子别过脸，干脆眼不见为净。竹内伦子看了一眼自家人每个脸上挂着的不同逗趣表情，不适时地笑出声来。听到笑声的众人用质疑困惑的眼神盯着竹内伦子，不过竹内伦子丝毫不介意，反而开怀大笑。

“妳这是在笑什么呢？”有胆问这问题的就只有勇敢的越前南次郎。

竹内伦子叹了口气，摇头失笑道：“你们这两个小瓜，跟你们老爸的个性一模一样，就是爱找碴！”  
简单来说，就是喜欢没事找事做，专找别人麻烦。

听到竹内伦子的话，越前家的三个男子汉都皱着眉头，反应激烈的回应。  
“哪有啊？！”

看着那三人的激烈反应，Sally和竹内伦子会心一笑。  
“好啦，瞧你们几个被我刚才那句话气成什么样了？！说实在的，我可不认为我有说错什么。”

越前南次郎和自家两个儿子互相看了几眼，大家索性很有默契的闭上了嘴不说话，省得自讨没趣。天晓得竹内伦子才是家中最有权势的人，伶牙俐齿的，谁招惹了她谁就准会倒大霉。

Sally笑看着众人，道：“其实，我觉得一家人生活在一起，就是这样吵吵闹闹的才有趣啊！伦子阿姨，妳说对不对？”

“对、对！还是妳这丫头厉害说话。这样子，才像是一家人嘛！”竹内伦子欣喜地看着大伙儿。

“哈哈～Sally说得对！走吧，我们一起回家！”越前南次郎笑得眉开眼笑的，刚才的阴霾早就被一扫而空。

龙雅慢慢的放慢脚步，让父母亲和龙马走在前端。  
龙雅乘机拉着Sally在后头说着悄悄话。

“瞧，把妳乐的~~~我老爸和妈咪刚才都在称赞妳呢！”龙雅故意出声调侃Sally。

Sally难得的仰起头，故意用高傲的语气回答。  
“那当然，我一向都是这么受欢迎的啊！”

龙雅差点没被Sally的话呛到。  
“哦噢～原来我们家的小公主，还会骄傲的哦？”

“怎么样？不行吗？你要是有本事的话，就去哄哄叔叔和阿姨，一家人开开心心的过日子，不就挺好的。”

龙雅故意靠向Sally，用暧昧的语气道：“说得真好。一家人啊！原来妳已经等不及要和我变成一家人了～”

“你…你！”Sally涨红着脸瞪着龙雅，又羞又恼的。“你这人真是的！”

龙雅无所谓的笑笑，心情高兴至极，都飞到云端上去了。

没有什么事情比一家团聚更开心的了。  
龙雅知道无论他在外头，翱翔到天际，飞得再高再远。  
他的心始终需要一个依靠。

——————————————————

回到温暖的家，越前一家子和以龙雅女友兼未婚妻的身份前来度假的Sally，大家一起用过餐点后，却没有聚在一起闲话家常。他们全部家庭成员，总共是五个人还有一只猫咪，此刻正在后院的网球场里切磋球艺。

越前家的荣誉网球比赛。  
这场比赛对他们全部人来说都是相当重要的。  
因为输的一方要无条件负责洗碗碟一个星期！

“喵～”  
卡尔宾那只好命的猫咪正慵懒的呆在Sally的脚边打盹。

由于手伤不能参与比赛，Sally便充当网球评判。  
哨子声响起。“龙雅发球局！”

龙雅听到Sally的指令，二话不说站在发球位置，准备开始击球。  
他犀利的眼神紧紧盯着对面场上的竹内伦子和越前南次郎。

担心龙雅会因为母亲而放水的龙马，紧张的劝说道：“哥，这次可不能再放水了噢！”  
刚才因为龙雅担心会伤到竹内伦子，一连几球都打毫无杀伤力的棉花球，结果搞到现在他们的比分都被抛在后头了。再持续这样子下去，情况可不妙啊！

龙雅当然知道龙马的担忧，他禁不住回想起输掉前面几球的原因。  
都是因为他太过仁慈了，结果导致现在出现的艰难局面。

越前南次郎和竹内伦子气定神闲的笑看着龙雅，那种悠闲的感觉无形增添了龙雅的压力。

龙马又喊道：“哥！想一想刚才妈是怎样串通老爸使计陷害我们的！”

这句话犹如利剑般正中龙雅的红心。  
“放心，我有分寸。”

龙雅把网球高高抛起，回想着刚才的画面。  
回忆的片断里，龙雅为了竹内伦子而故意放水。怎料最后的结局是竹内伦子送了一记力道强劲的下杀球作为回礼，结果害龙雅和龙马输掉比分。这还不是最糟糕的。

最糟糕的是，越前南次郎邪恶的声音含着笑意在耳边响起。  
“臭小子，你们两个的道行还没有我们的高。不要在这里丢人现眼，快快投降不就得了！”

那句话简直是屈辱啊！  
听在龙雅和龙马的耳里，就像是一根刺儿扎在心上似的。

黄色的网球缓缓落下。  
龙雅扬起球拍，在心里头数着拍子。

“球场上无父子，也没母子情份可言。接招吧！外旋发球！”  
龙雅用尽全力打出引以为傲的外旋发球。

网球的方向是冲着竹内伦子的，看来龙雅是打算攻向对方场上的弱点。不过龙雅想得到的，老谋深算的越前南次郎又怎会不知道呢？

竹内伦子当然意识到龙雅已经不再手下留情，一看见球往她这里飞来，她马上闪开让出位子给越前南次郎，给老公有足够的接球空间。

“呵呵～小子，都说你不行了！别忘了，教你打外旋发球的人，可是我啊！”果然还是道高一尺，魔高一丈。越前南次郎不费吹灰之力就回击了那球。龙雅会攻击越前南次郎场上的弱点位置，越前南次郎自然也懂得以牙还牙的道理。

以其道还治其人之身！

龙雅心下一惊，大喊道：“小不点，小心！”

龙马咬牙，愤愤地瞪着朝自己飞来的球。  
把球拍摆好接球姿势，龙马决定跟对面的越前南次郎决一死战。

“老头儿！我不会怕你的！”  
输人不输阵！输球不输气质！

“好样的！这才是我的儿子嘛！”越前南次郎欣慰一笑。“不过，这一球你输定了。”

“啊啊啊啊～！”  
龙马虽然双手握拍，但终究敌不过那一球的冲力。

网球拍的网线断掉了。  
胜负在那一刻揭晓。

“你们两个小鬼头还差得远呢！”  
越前南次郎在龙雅和龙马两兄弟郁闷的眼神下说出这句经典台词。

“叔叔和阿姨组，大获全胜！”Sally兴高采烈的宣布成绩。

“喵～喵～喵～～”  
卡尔宾也叫了几声，仿佛是在庆贺主人的胜利。

龙雅走到龙马身边，伸出了手。  
“唉……抱歉了，小不点。”

“算了，反正我也有责任。输了老爸也只好认了，可是老妈明明就是个很好应付的对象嘛~”龙马拉着龙雅的手，借力站起身后忍不住抱怨几句。

竹内伦子走向龙雅他们这里，笑着说：“龙马，那是因为你们太小看我了。”

龙雅和龙马撇撇嘴，似乎不是很满意这种说法。

Sally和卡尔宾也走到大家身边，以裁判的身份下指示。  
“胜负已定，愿赌服输。龙雅，龙马，现在你们知道该怎么做了吧？”

越前南次郎抱起卡尔宾。  
“你们两个，还不赶快给我进屋子里洗碗碟！”

龙雅和龙马重重的叹了口气，不甘不愿的说：“没得上诉啊？”

“不管啦，刚才那球不能算数。我们重打，重新来过！”龙雅使出赖皮的绝招。“裁判不公！”

“哪有这样的道理啊？！龙雅，你就认命吧！”Sally站在正义的一方，不愿意向龙雅那种恶势力低头。

龙雅和龙马闻言，两兄弟重重的叹了一口气。  
无奈啊～无奈～

竹内伦子见状，酸溜溜的道：“喂！你们老妈我每天洗碗碟的人都不出声了。你们才洗一个礼拜的碗碟，就在这里叹什么气啊！”

听到竹内伦子出声训斥，龙雅和龙马并没有乖巧听话的认命去洗碗碟，反而开口用质疑的语气说道：“妈……那妳平时怎么不叫老爸帮妳洗碗碟啊？老爸他长那么大的人了，肯定比我们这两个赖皮的小瓜更懂事了。”

竹内伦子被自家儿子呛得哑口无言。  
果然一山还有一山高。

“喂，你儿子在说你呢！”竹内伦子原本想对老公埋怨几句，怎料刚转过头却发现那里空无一人。  
事实上，原本站在她身旁的越前南次郎一见苗头不对，老早就抱着卡尔宾逃之夭夭了。

闪得还真快！  
龙雅和龙马面面相觑。

竹内伦子叹了口气，道：“算了，我不管了。总之，接下来一个礼拜的碗碟。你们两个就自己看着办！还有，别忘了刚才的那一堆碗碟也得帮我洗干净！”

说完话，竹内伦子就快步的走进屋子。  
后院球场剩下的三个人。

Sally微微一笑。“走吧，洗碗碟咯~！”

龙雅和龙马可没有Sally的好心情。

‘哼！洗碗碟？我看摔碗碟还差不多。’龙雅心想。  
就不知道摔破了不用洗，不过自己的小命会不会就此一命呜呼了？  
毕竟越前家的女主人生气起来可不是闹着玩的啊！

过了好半晌后，龙雅和龙马两兄弟忽然很有默契的对视着，相互建议道：“不如，我们就用最原始的方法解决吧！”

“老规矩。三场定输赢！”龙马点点头。

Sally好奇的看着他们两兄弟，不知道龙雅他们又想耍什么花招。

只听龙雅和龙马异口同声地喊道：“剪刀、石头、布！”

“哈哈哈～”Sally很不给面子的狂笑不止，完全忘了什么叫做仪态和形象。

龙雅和龙马并没有被Sally魔性般的笑声影响，反而还是很专注的玩着他们之间的小游戏。

过了几秒，龙马开心的大叫起来。  
“啊哈！你输了！所以这整个礼拜的碗碟，全都归你洗了！”

“什么跟什么嘛～我不管，重来！重来！”  
龙雅苦着一张脸，不原意接受自己输惨的事实。

“谁理你啊！我闪人了！”  
语毕，龙马眨眼间就跑到不见踪影了。

夕阳西下。  
美丽的晚霞笼罩大地。

Sally毫无预警的抛了一颗橘子给龙雅。  
“哪！吃完它，休息够了就赶紧开工吧！”

龙雅看了手中的橘子一眼，用撒娇的语气道：“我最亲爱的小公主，妳会帮我的吧？”

“咳咳……”刚咬下一口橘子的Sally立刻被龙雅的话给呛到。

龙雅这回转用水汪汪的眼神攻势。“Sally，我最爱妳了。”

Sally瞪了龙雅一眼。“你吃不吃橘子的？要是不想吃的话，就马上还给我！”

眼见Sally要抢回橘子，龙雅赶紧把橘子放进自己嘴里。  
大口的咬下橘子，熟悉的甜蜜滋味在嘴里蔓延开来。

龙雅难得露出孩童般天真幸福的笑颜。

Sally瞟了龙雅一眼，笑着开口道：“我们去洗碗吧！你负责洗，我在旁边监督你！”

“不帮我吗？”龙雅可怜兮兮的说。

“你少装可怜。”Sally说着说着，又咬了一口酸甜的橘子。

龙雅和Sally肩并肩走向屋子。  
夕阳把他们的影子拉得长长的，连在一起的两道影子。

“Sally，我们两个也来玩石头剪刀布。输的人就洗碗，赢的人吃橘子当管工，妳说好不好？”龙雅不死心的继续游说Sally。

慢慢的，龙雅和Sally的说话声随着他们的脚步渐行渐远。  
声音渐渐地越来越小声，直到完全听不见为止。

越前家大宅后院的网球场上，两颗在夕阳下并列的橘子。  
还有，少不了的网球和球拍。

他们的故事并没有就此完结。  
而是，永永远远的持续下去，名留青史！

【全文完】


	85. 番外：1 橘子情缘（完）

【新年特别短番外】

回首过去，那些年一路走来的酸甜苦辣，是谁陪着你一起度过的？  
是他？是她？是他们？还是她们？

对于每个人来说，家这个字，是个很重要的存在。家是收藏我们喜怒哀乐的避风港，家人是生命中最重要的部分。无论是谁，对于家这个字，都会有很深的感触，也有自己独到的见解。但是对于Sally，家是她最想逃离的地方。

逃？ 没错，是逃。

新年除夕夜。本是让人感到开心，值得庆祝的喜庆节日。可对于Sally来说，周遭的一切都不重要，更别提什么节日了。对她而言，日子一天一天的过，没什么值得开心的，更没什么值得庆祝的。

坐在书桌前发呆的Sally盯着面前打开的窗户，幽幽的眼神没有一丝光亮。夜晚的风有点冷，透过窗户吹进来丝丝寒意。耳边响起的是父母亲习以为常的争吵声……年龄与自己差距甚远的哥哥在外头求学，为了方便索性住在学校宿舍，一年半载不回家也算是正常的了。而这所谓的家，就只有Sally和父母亲同住而已。

饭厅的桌上放了一桌子早已被冷风吹凉的菜肴。今天又不知道是为了何事起争执的父母，吵得不可开交，面红耳赤的俩人不顾仪态的破口大骂。原本早就该习惯一切的Sally见状只是默默地走回房间把门关上，不想去理会自己的父母亲。只求他们能早日结束这无聊的叫骂，让自己能享受片刻宁静，哪怕就算是只有一分钟也好。

父母亲的吵架声量越来越高，情绪和语气也越来越激动，虽然隔着门却没有多少隔音效果。原本面无表情的Sally再也克制不住了，终于所有的情绪在刺耳的玻璃碎裂声中被释放出来。

Sally以为自己早就习惯了这一切。  
Sally以为自己已经看透了，也不会再有任何的感觉。  
Sally果然还是太高估了自己。

气急的Sally怒意冲冲的打开房门，扫了一眼在客厅瓷砖上碎了一地的全家福合照相框。Sally冷眼瞄了自己的父母亲一眼，连开口都觉得费力多余，而她的眼神里的悲凉全被恨意和怒气所掩盖。Sally的父母亲似乎没料到Sally会用这种态度对待他们，一时无语愣在原地，屋子里只剩下凄凉的沉寂。

Sally蹲下身子，用纤细的手指扫掉玻璃碎片，拿出了家中唯一的全家福照。那一年哥哥高中毕业时，父母亲心血来潮带着他们一家子去相馆照的。大家脸上的笑容绽放着耀眼的神采，那时候的他们，真的过得很开心啊！只是不知从什么时候开始，家的感觉，就不再是温暖的，而是冰冷的。看着照片，Sally的脸上挂着一丝嘲讽的微笑。缓缓地站起身子，Sally丢下自己的父母亲夺门而出，抛下了身后越来越远的叫唤声，离开了家。

———————————————————————

那一年，是龙雅决心离开家出来闯荡，在外头过的第一年除夕夜。  
明亮的夜空繁心点点，不时绽放着七彩闪烁、缤纷夺目的烟花。

龙雅的心情有些落寞，毕竟孤单一人倒数新年心底难免会有些惆怅。不知不觉来到了熟悉的街头网球场，龙雅跨坐在栏杆上，抬头仰望着灿烂的烟花，感受着家家户户庆祝跨年倒数的喜悦气氛。

忽地，身后传来阵阵脚步声，龙雅循声望去，只见到一个长得眉清目秀的美少女。这女孩，也着实太眼熟了。当两人四目交接时，女孩很明显地怔了一怔，似乎也对男孩的出现感到惊讶。

不等女孩的反应，龙雅早就扬起迷人的微笑，兴致勃勃地朝女孩打招呼了。

“Hey girl～”

看着龙雅窝心的笑容，Sally内心的烦躁和不安好像都消失无踪了。龙雅的意外出现，让她的心情也渐渐好转。

Sally对龙雅并不感到陌生。这两个月以来，只要她有来这里打球，几乎都可以看到龙雅的出现。听常来这街头网球场的人说，龙雅这无业游民天天都会到这里来，偶尔找人比赛打球赚钱过活。而Sally也和龙雅交过手，两人的关系可谓是不打不相识。那一次难忘的邂逅后，他们常常不期而遇，自然也独处过，聊了不少心事。看到了龙雅，Sally的预感告诉她，今晚用不着害怕寂寞了，更不用愁没人替自己分担忧愁解解闷。

当Sally把今天发生的事和所有心中的不愉快告诉龙雅后，龙雅只是淡淡的应了一声，然后从随身背包里拿出了两粒橘子。

“哪，吃橘子吧！”龙雅惯性的说着日语。今天这个节日，还真的是让他有些想家，说着自己熟悉的语言，心情也漂亮多了。

Sally是个美日混血儿，日语自然也是说得十分流利。她豪爽地接过橘子，道了一声谢谢后，便大口大口地咬着橘子。连橘子皮也吞进肚子里，这吃法是龙雅教的。橘子皮有些苦涩的味道，果肉确实酸酸甜甜的，综合在一起的味道很奇妙。

龙雅和Sally吃得津津有味，两人之间功不可破的默契在不知不知觉中培养出来。

“吃橘子会让人变得开心的！”龙雅说着说着，又咬了一口橘子。

Sally不置可否。但有些感觉很奇特，她知道自己的心情转变并不全部都是橘子的功劳。

“很好吃吧！”龙雅笑看着Sally，那双琥珀色双眸散发出独特的神采。

“嗯。”Sally轻轻点头回应。

片刻宁静，两人四目交接。  
半晌后，龙雅从口袋里掏出了手机。“这么开心的时刻，一起照张相吧！”

Sally微微皱眉，对这提议像是有些排斥。不过在龙雅半拐半哄的攻势下，Sally也终于妥协了。不过奇怪的是，龙雅捧着手机良久，却依旧没有任何动作。

“还不拍吗？”Sally忍不住发牢骚。

“嘘……耐心点。拍完照给你个惊喜～”龙雅笑着回答。

两人的身子靠得很近，龙雅说这样才能让两人美美入镜。  
又过了半分钟，Sally也有些不耐烦了。

“喂，臭龙雅！你到底在玩什么把戏啊？不等了。”说罢，Sally起身就想离开。管他什么惊喜不惊喜的，总觉得龙雅这小子又在耍人了。

见Sally准备要离开时，龙雅赶紧一把拉住她，硬是把她押回自己的身边。  
“乖啦，差不多是时候了。快坐下！我倒数咯！”

Sally无可奈何，总觉得对上龙雅，自己真的没辙了。  
没办法，谁让她吵也吵不过龙雅、打球也输人、说道理也讲输人……

就这样，龙雅在诡异的气氛下倒数着。

“10”有句话，待会儿一定要和Sally说。  
“9”她一定会吓一跳的！

Sally看着手机的摄影镜头，倒影里的一对身影。Sally漂亮的眼眸盯着身旁的人影半晌，最后停留在龙雅倒影里那俊俏的容颜。

“8” 其实龙雅这家伙长得蛮好看的。  
“7”他不耍人时，吃橘子的样子还真可爱。

龙雅也在不动声色打量着Sally的神情。  
“6” 这丫头冷漠的外表下，藏着的喜怒哀乐，只怕没人比我更清楚了。  
“5”是啊，除了我……没人能比我更懂她了。

Sally 思考着，脸上的笑容消失，被迷茫取代。  
“4” 龙雅他……到底是从哪里冒出来的啊？  
“3” 像他这样的人，是不是对谁都能这样笑呢？  
“2，笑一个嘛！”发现Sally的笑容消失不见后，龙雅忍不住提醒道。

听到指令，Sally愣了一愣，随即换上最灿烂的笑容。  
“1”无数七彩缤纷的烟花炮竹照亮着漆黑的夜空，那耀眼的光芒让人的精神一振。看着漂亮的烟花，Sally的笑容显得更自然了。

“0” 龙雅按下快门的同时，俯身蜻蜓点水般的吻了Sally的脸颊。  
恰巧是午夜十二点正，他们俩一起迎来了全新的一年。绚丽夺目的烟花在夜空中爆裂开来，形成美丽耀眼的夜景图。Sally却错愕地盯着龙雅，刚才龙雅的举动确实吓傻了她。

“新年快乐，我的女孩～要幸福噢！”龙雅的笑容很温柔。

“龙雅……”Sally怔住了。

龙雅笑得更放肆，却表现得异常认真。“我喜欢你。Sally,做我女朋友吧！”

Sally只觉得脑袋轰隆作响，龙雅这家伙的思维快得让人抓不到。  
只见龙雅讲手机放在Sally的面前，刚才拍的照片很好看，却也很……

Sally的眼眸盯着烟花，笑得十分漂亮；龙雅俯身吻了Sally，神情认真难得的柔情；他们身后的布景是繁星点点的夜空和无数七彩绚丽的烟花绽放图。

“快答应吧！你刚才已经吃了我的定情信物了～”龙雅微笑，表情却像是有些委屈。

Sally闻言，禁不住笑出声来。“嗄? 橘子是吗？”  
想他龙雅纵横情场那么多回，跟自己示爱的方式竟然那么‘可爱’？！在这种浪漫的气氛下，想不陶醉都难。Sally望着龙雅片刻不语。龙雅温柔的笑着，眼睛里却是隐藏不住的自信。过了半晌后，心领神会的两人很有默契的紧抱对方，相拥在一块儿。

“新年快乐，我的男孩。”Sally在龙雅耳边轻声说了一句。

在烟花绽放的星空下开花结果的恋人，用橘子定下情缘，从此注定结下不解之缘。

【短篇完】


	86. 番外：2 私密访谈（完）

摘自：XX年X月X日 —— 记者小C在英国某知名网球俱乐部做的独家采访  
采访主题：暴风私密访谈记事簿·邂逅篇  
备注：Storm暴风球队成军刚满1个月

今天非常荣幸地能邀请到，最近在网球界里名字非常响亮的暴风球队里——两位灵魂人物。  
以下是记者小C与Wing越前龙雅和小公主Sally进行的访谈活动。

小C：两位好，很开心能见到你们。

Sally ：（礼貌性的微笑）妳好。

龙雅：（笑容灿烂）能见到妳，我也感到很荣幸的说～对了，听说你叫小C是吧？真是可爱的名字～

小C：咦？你怎么知道的？！我都还没有自我介绍。

（龙雅指着小C挂在胸前的名卡 ）

小C：噢噢~龙雅真是好眼力 = =（话说，这估计和眼力扯不上关系吧）

小C ：回归正题。相信很多的球迷都非常的好奇，你们俩是怎么认识的。今天难得邀请到两位，不知道你们是否能跟大家分享下关于你们俩认识的经过？

（沉默了片刻）

龙雅 + Sally：（异口同声）打球认识的。

小C：那请问具体的情况是怎样的？

Sally：（面无表情）在美国的某个著名街头网球场。

龙雅：（笑脸迎人）大约三个月前，我在那里呆了一段时间，时常找人打球赚钱过日子。Sally是我在那里认识的搭档。

小C：（好奇）搭档？难道你们是打双打？

Sally：看情况。街头网球场的规则比较不一样，如果需要双打，我才会和他组队。

小C：（兴奋+激动）目前为止，你们俩都是以单打的姿态出现在各种大大小小的比赛里。至于你们两位组队打双打的画面，还真是让人期待不已。以后球迷们是否有机会能看到你们俩组成混双参加比赛？

龙雅：（看着Sally，态度诚恳）如果小公主愿意的话，我非常乐意。

小C：那请问Sally是否愿意？

Sally：（轻轻点头）只要他不做令我抓狂的举动，我相信应该是没问题的。

小C：那个……虽然有点冒昧，不过请问下，抓狂的举动是指……？

Sally：（表现淡定）动不动就出言调戏女生、比赛中途看到美女就吹口哨、时常不看场合就随便搭讪女生、乘机揩油占女生便宜、参加比赛时迟到差点连累别人、好吃懒做常无故消失不见……（以下省略N宗罪状）

龙雅：（脸上的笑容很耀眼，却没有一丝认真）宝贝，别生气嘛～我下次不敢了～

Sally：……（心道：哼！想让我原谅你才没那么容易！）

龙雅：（对着小C解释）不好意思，她今天心情不好。

小C：（发现两人的互动有些暧昧古怪）嗯……传言小公主和你正在拍拖，请问谣言是否属实？

Sally：（难得耍狠瞪着龙雅）

龙雅：（尴尬傻笑）这问题还是先跳过吧！

小C：噢，好的……

龙雅：（深情告白，无限柔情的眼眸真挚地看着Sally）虽然不知道妳的想法，但是我只想告诉妳，我的心里就只有妳一个人。

Sally：（起初被感动，可是下一秒立刻恢复常态）你的心里只有我，不过你眼里的女生数也数不完。

龙雅：（假意干咳）咳咳咳……

小C：（心道：以我多年的经验，这两个人绝对有问题。暧昧啊~暧昧~~）

小C：（强作镇定，换下一题好了）能否和别人发展友好的关系，给别人的第一印象是非常重要的关键。请问你们两人对对方的第一个印象是什么？

Sally：花花公子、软骨头！

龙雅：混血美女、性格强悍！

小C：那请问接触了之后，对对方的看法和感觉是否有改变？

Sally：（认真思考了片刻。回答时语气柔和，眼神也流露出少见的温柔）有时候，发现他其实跟外表看到的，并不太一样。

小C：能举个例子吗？

Sally：（嘴角微微上扬，窃笑）比如说……他的球技高超，但是外表并看不出来。

小C：那请问龙雅对Sally的感觉如何？

龙雅：她其实没外表看到的那样坚强，是个让人疯狂着迷的女生。

小C：能举个例子吗？

龙雅：（微笑带过）

（龙雅和Sally很有默契地交换了一个眼神）

小C：（会意的转换话题）请问邂逅的那一天，你还记得见面的时候，对方在做什么事吗？

龙雅：（省略思考）在教训几个不知好歹地恶霸。（微笑）Sally其实是个柔道高手。

小C：（惊讶）哇~~原来Sally这么厉害？！

Sally：他在调戏街头党大哥的女朋友。（又气又好笑）龙雅的胆子其实蛮大的。

小C：（忍不住惊呼）哇~~~原来龙雅这么有勇气？！那后来街头党有没有报复？

龙雅：（与Sally同一时间回答）被Sally解决掉了。

Sally：（与龙雅同一时间回答）被我解决掉了。

小C： ……（心道：果然人不可貌相，海水不可斗量）

小C：龙雅，很多人都认为小公主是个冰山美人，那请问你对此有什么看法吗？至于小公主，很多都说龙雅是个不折不扣的花花公子哥，那请问妳对此有什么不一样的见解吗？

龙雅：Sally给人的印象或许都是冷冰冰的，但是只要认识她后，你就会发现其实她的真实个性和外表是有很大差异的。

Sally：也许龙雅确实是个花花公子。但我认为，他其实是个很会照顾女生的好人。况且，我觉得他对女朋友其实是很专一的。

因为时间关系，访谈终告一段落。

小C：（礼貌性地与龙雅和Sally握手）诚心感谢两位百忙中抽空出席这次的访谈！

Sally + 龙雅：（异口同声微笑回应）不用客气。

（握手的当儿，小C意外地发现龙雅和Sally竟然戴着同款知名品牌的情侣表）

小C：你们的手表？！

Sally：（脸上挂着浅笑，低头不语）

龙雅：（微微点头示意，大方地牵起Sally的手）谢谢妳的采访，那我们先走一步了。希望妳能帮我们保守这个秘密，有缘再见！

采访后记：龙雅和Sally虽然贵为网坛新秀，但是却不像一些名人有大头症或摆架子。态度亲切友善的两人在球场上的气场非比寻常，私底下的他们也有鲜为人知的一面。凭两人深不可测的球技，相信他们以后在网坛界一定会有惊人、不凡的成就。在此预祝两人在球场上无往不利，也祝福这对小情侣能甜甜蜜蜜、幸福到永远。

【短篇番外完】


	87. 番外：3 寻（完）

《宫崎雪的特别番外》

妳……在找寻什么？

滴答、滴答、滴答……  
挂在墙上的时钟，秒针朝顺时钟方向奔跑着。

妳……到底在期盼什么？

滴答、滴答、滴答……  
从天空飘落的小雨点儿慢慢地坠入心里。

妳……到底还在等待什么？

滴答、滴答、滴答……  
从眼角滑落的水滴，是雨水还是泪水？分不清了。

年幼的女孩坐在孤儿院小屋子旁的走廊，空洞的眼睛里没有一丝光亮。

身后传来了阵阵脚步声。  
一个比女孩更年幼的小男孩静静地走到女孩身旁坐下。

女孩淡漠地瞥了小男孩一眼，然后又收回目光，凝视着眼前的雨景。两人都没有开口交谈的打算，甚至连眼神交流都没有。

一切都很安静。  
就如同他们的心一样平静。

时间过了好久、好久……

雨停了。  
可惜彩虹并没有出现。

女孩却还是在原地耐心地等待。这是她一向来的习惯。  
在雨天等待着天空重新放晴的一刻，那对她而言最珍贵的彩虹。

小男孩这时忽然缓缓开口道：“姐姐妳也是被家人抛弃，才会住进来这里的吗？”

女孩回答。“我妈妈一定会回来带我离开这里的。”

小男孩眨了眨眼睛。“我妈妈把我带来这里时，也是这么说的。她说，这里有很多朋友陪我玩，也会有人疼爱我。只要我乖乖的、乖乖的等，等她赚够了钱，她就会来带我回家了。”

女孩闻言，缓缓抬头看着小男孩。

小男孩继续说道：“可是我知道，她不会再来了。更不可能会来接我回家……”

女孩的心头一紧，抿着嘴唇一言不发。

其实她是知道的、她真的都知道！  
只是不愿意面对现实罢了。

所以女孩宁愿自欺欺人的继续等下去。

一天等过一天、年复一年的等下去……  
等待慢慢地变成了女孩的习惯。

直到呆在孤儿院里见证了三次花落秋季时节，女孩终于认清了被抛弃的事实。

以前的她，从来就不知道自己的父亲是谁。她只知道，自己只有妈妈一个亲人。现在的她，心中很明白，以后的路她必须自己走下去。

而妈妈留给她的，只有‘宫崎雨冰’这个名字。

勇敢的走下去、坚强的生活下去、能相信的只有自己、能依靠的也只有自己……

不久后，女孩被一位退休未婚的网球名经纪人领养。

还记得，离开孤儿院的那天，天空飘着绵绵细雨。

“Ivan, 我就要跟着养父去美国了。答应我，要好好的生活。以后有缘的话，一定会再见面的。”女孩看着比自己年幼几岁，却又看起来比自己还要沉稳的男孩。

男孩点了点头，算是答应了。  
“Chris, 不要忘记我，我肯定也不会忘记妳的。”

男孩伸手进口袋，一阵摸索后，他掏出了一个刻着女孩名字的十字架项链坠子。  
“送妳的，以后每天都带着它。”

女孩一脸惊奇地盯着男孩。

男孩缓缓道来。“听玛丽亚修女说，十字架的项链有神奇的庇护作用。我也希望妳能受到庇佑，得到幸福。”

女孩的眼帘微微垂下。

“我一定会好好保存这条项链的。谢谢你，Ivan，你也要多多保重噢！”

语毕，女孩仰起头露出久违的笑容。男孩见状，也笑了。  
天空显现一道淡淡的七彩长虹。

被领养后，女孩的生活起了很大的变化。养父对女孩疼爱有加，不仅用心栽培女孩，更传授自己毕生的心得经验和网球体坛的相关知识予女孩。他们的生活一直都很幸福，可惜好景不长在。过了两年后，养父却因为身患顽疾而不幸病逝。女孩再次回到了孤身一人的生活。唯一不同的是，她继承了庞大的遗产，却又全数将养父的遗产捐到了孤儿院。

养父过世的那一天，灰暗的天空也正下着小雨。

滴答、滴答、滴答……

女孩耐心地等待着彩虹的出现，可惜只迎来了夜幕低垂。

打点好养父的一切事宜后，女孩尝试找回失联已久的昔日孤儿院里的伙伴。可惜却被告知Ivan已经被神秘人领养了，没有人知道他现在到底在哪里。

昔日软弱只会傻傻等待的女孩已不复再。现在的女孩，比任何人都拥有更强韧的心。所以她不会哭泣、更不会认命……她的人生，她自己掌握；她的未来，她自己改变。

因为过去的历练，成就了未来1年后……网坛界谈判专家 - 宫崎雪！

但是她，始终还在继续寻找。  
茫茫人海中，她期盼找寻回两个叫她这一生都无法忘怀的人。

孤儿院里那个与她做伴，最贴心的小男孩。  
还有……

这世上，和她有着最密切的关系的……那个人。

【THE END·短篇完】


	88. 番外：4 Dream之断章（完）

【王子公主的橘子梦·特别番外】

《Just a Dream @ 断章之 2》 

# So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream # --- Just A Dream lyrics (Singer：Nelly)

站在美国首都-华盛顿最著名的街头网球场。  
最繁华的城市，最热闹的街。  
周遭的吵杂声却无法将我拉回现实。  
置身事外的我仿佛只是在此游荡的魂魄。

失去了她之后，我的心是空荡荡的秋天。被悲伤掏空的心犹如凋零的落叶，了无生气。

天上星，是她最明亮动人的眼眸。  
苍穹月，是她最柔情似水的笑靥。  
多情风，却是我对她最深的思念。

因为爱，所以选择离开。  
离开熟悉的土地，放下所有熟悉的一切。  
抛下我最在乎的她。

时间不曾为谁停下脚步，流水不曾为谁静止不动。  
忙碌的生活是忘记内心遗憾的唯一途径。  
假装忙碌、盲目的忙着、忙着… …

我和她都选择了逃避这条路。  
走遍了全世界，却到不了世界的尽头。  
踏遍了各国各地，却始终错过了她的身影。  
尝尽了酸甜苦辣，留下的是抹不去的记忆。

刻画在我脑海中的她，清晰如昨昔。  
当我抵达了顶端，才发现一切只是浮云虚梦。  
剩下的，只是失去她的遗憾。

到头来，一切成空。  
我们以后会变成怎样？

她的归处在何方？  
我愿成为她永远的依靠，只要她点头说声愿意。

生命的长短，任谁都无法预测。  
至少，能让我与心爱的那人，共度一生。  
也许是奢求，或许是妄想。  
但愿我们都不再迷惘自己真正所需。

看过了最美的风景，从此留恋着最细腻的情感。  
狂野的心无法停止，蠢蠢欲动。  
任何轻微的回忆都是无法克制的心痛。

回到最初相遇的那一地点。  
彼此邂逅的街头球场…   
景物依旧，可惜人事已非。

她究竟身在何处？  
是否跟我一样思念着彼此度日如年？

最深情的等候，寄予丝丝牵挂。  
痴心等待奇迹的发生。  
只要相信就真的能够等到奇迹发生吗？

我开始怀疑。  
可是却不有自主的怀抱希望，这信念是一种力量，支撑着我不让我倒下。  
成就了我内心的某种安慰，稍微抚平了撕裂的伤口。

幻想着，渴望着……  
真切的希望能回到初遇之时。

在朦胧中，看到了魂萦梦牵的那一人。  
仿佛真的美梦成真，回到了最初的那一天。

往事记忆依旧清晰，恍如昨日才发生一样。  
颤动的心，是如此的靠近。  
好像从来都不曾分离过。

可惜美梦却在紧紧相拥的那一刻，被惊醒了。

球场上的球员的嘶吼声，将我从回忆和虚梦中分割出来。  
我嘴角扬起一抹嘲讽的笑，自嘲着自己的傻。

千里迢迢回到这里，却不见朝思暮想之人。  
要等多久？才能再次找回她…

会回来的吧？  
何时才会回来？  
回到这里与我相聚……?

我愿意付出一生等待，只为能够与她相见。

找不到答案的回答。  
终究只是一场梦。

碎裂一地的梦，等待带走我灵魂另一半的人回来拼凑。  
幻灭的梦，注定无法再圆。

在灰暗的深渊里找寻路西法的恩赐。  
凳子上的新鲜橘子，温暖我心。

用橘子订下的情缘，何时再续？  
后知后觉地发现，一切不过是一场梦而已。

空荡荡的心，等谁来补？  
她的纤细小手，温暖了谁？

睁开眼。  
原来只是一场浮云虚梦。

（THE END·短篇完）


	89. 番外：5 避风港（完）

《 避风港·新年特别番外》

家。  
就像是所有人的避风港。

当你失意时，会想要家人的鼓励。  
当你寂寞时，会想要家人的陪伴。  
当你彷徨无主时，家人是你永远的支柱。

每个人都想要有个家，也都有权利拥有它。  
但可惜，并不是每个人都真正拥有家。

咳咳……

当然，我指的是……温暖的家。

孤零零的独住，没有家人的屋子，能算作是家吗？  
有些人盼了一辈子，却一生只能孤军奋战。

但也有些人，总是无法明白家的真谛。  
明明拥有了一切，却选择视而不见。

人往往都是喜欢舍近求远的。  
可老是忘了生命的短暂。

家人没有办法陪你一生，路终究还是要自己走。  
至于与家人的相处之道，是门深奥难懂的学问。  
人生路精彩与否，取决于你的选择。  
不要让避风港这本是幸福的地方，留下无法弥补的遗憾。

—————————————————

每逢过年过节，家家户户都热热闹闹的大肆庆祝。  
但是对于龙雅来说，节日就只是一个日子罢了。

没什么特别的，也没有什么需要庆祝，更没有什么值得让人感到开心。

节日，就是那么普普通通的一个日子。

所以，小时候的龙雅不怎么喜欢过节。  
更正确一点来说，龙雅觉得过节这种民俗活动根本就是在浪费时间。

比起过节，龙雅更喜欢做的事情就是像此刻一样。  
坐在高高的橘子树上，悠哉的吃着橘子，望着天与海连成一线的美丽风景。

过不了多久，龙雅一定会累得在树上打盹。  
然后天色渐暗时，总会有个稚嫩的孩童不厌其烦的嚷着要龙雅回家吃团圆饭。

“龙雅！越前龙雅！！你快点醒一醒！”  
戴着鸭嘴帽的龙马小跑步的跑到大树下。

受身高问题影响，龙马只能抬头仰望，却永远都只能瞧见龙雅那挂在树干上摇摇晃晃的双脚。

“龙雅！！！”这一次龙马喊得更大声了。

看起来效果并不怎么好。

在树下的龙马甚至还能听到龙雅的打呼声。

“越前龙雅，吃饭了！”龙马喊到嗓子都快哑了，可惜那龙雅根本就没有任何反应。

直到喊累了，龙马望了一眼那红得过火的夕阳，心中无奈叹息。  
休息了几十秒钟后，龙马继续奋力的把龙雅叫醒。

“龙雅！快给我起来！回家吃饭了！！”

“越前龙雅，你再不起来的话，我就不理你了！”

“喂！起床了！！！”

“……”

十多分钟后，龙马已经懒得再浪费唇舌力气。就在龙马已经绝望，干脆想自己先直接回家算了的时候，那呆在树上睡觉的人影好像有了一些动静。

龙马心中大喜，立刻喊道：“喂！！龙雅，回家吃饭了！”

龙雅打了一个呵欠，睡眼朦胧的张开眼。

这是谁在说话啊？龙雅喃喃自语。

刚起床的脑袋总是不太好使。

“越前龙雅！快点醒来，是时候回家了！”

是龙马的声音。  
龙雅用手揉了揉眼睛，这次总算听清楚是谁在说话了。  
龙雅伸了个懒腰，半梦半醒的慢慢坐起身子，头脑还处在放空状态。

“龙雅，回家吃饭了！”龙马中气十足的声音在后山显得特别宏亮。  
说真的，龙马并不是很喜欢龙雅这家伙。因为他觉得龙雅任性又自我，从来都不顾别人的感受。

自从龙雅加入自己的家庭，成为自己的哥哥后，龙马时常都被龙雅恶整。龙雅俨然就成了小恶魔，而龙马便是名副其实的受害者。龙雅的作风太随性自我，对于这点龙马也挺头痛的。就像此时一样，龙马只能不停的喊着龙雅回家吃饭。

若平时，不合群的龙雅喜欢呆到晚饭时间后才回去吃已经冷掉的饭菜，伦子和南次郎总会叨念几句。可惜今天可不一样。新年的前夕，南次郎这个一家之主总爱召集家人们一起吃一顿团圆饭，这条家规是不容许被破坏的。如果龙雅没回去的话，龙马就只能遭殃陪着饿肚子了。因为父母亲越前南次郎和竹内伦子一定会以家人还没有全数到齐为由，拒绝开饭。

有一年的过年，龙马喊到喉咙都干了，已经睡到不省人事的龙雅叫都叫不醒。耐心被磨光的龙马在一分钟后独自走回家。那一次的教训是，龙马一进家门口，就又被父母亲给赶了出来。

“不是让你叫龙雅吃饭的吗？怎么就只有你一个人？！快把你哥哥给我找回来！”伦子的眼神里有些责备的意味。

“人都没到齐，就不准开饭！”越前南次郎赤着脚坐在屋前的走廊，继续吞云吐雾的看他的最爱。表面上是在看报纸，其实里头内有乾坤，因为黄色书刊就夹在报纸里面。

有了往年的经验，这一次龙马绝不会再走冤枉路。  
要是少了龙雅，龙马也不可能回家，他才不想回到家又被赶出来。这样来来回回跑了几趟，真的是超级累人的。所以，今天龙马势必要速战速决，直接把龙雅给带回家去。

“越前龙雅，回家了！快开饭了，不要让爸妈他们等太久！”龙马这么喊着，听起来多么善解人意有孝心，但其实是因为他自己饿了。

龙雅迷迷糊糊的握着树干，低头看着龙马矮小的身影。  
还没有完全清醒时，果然不适合爬树。  
才刚刚站起来不到半秒的时间，龙雅马上就踩空了。

“啊啊啊啊——！”

“哥！！！”  
这是龙马不到最后关头，就不会叫出口的称呼。

危急时刻，龙雅反射性的随手乱挥，想要抓住可以支撑自己的树枝。  
可惜啊，还是慢了半拍。

碰——

“哎哟…我的手……”  
痛！痛！痛！！！

龙雅倒在草地上，一脸痛苦的按着自己的右手臂。

“你有没有怎样？”龙马紧张兮兮的走向龙雅。当他看见龙雅痛苦的神情时，不禁开始担忧起来。“摔伤哪了？没事吧？”

“有事…”龙雅这次真的没办法再逞英雄，因为刚才从树上跌下来时，右手臂真的受伤了。现在龙雅只感觉右手臂传来阵阵难耐的疼痛，不过不想吓到龙马，他只能咬牙硬是将痛楚隐忍下来。

“伤到右手了？别按着，让我看看。”矮小的龙马俨然是一副小大人的模样，临危不乱的想充当救伤员。

龙雅实在是哭笑不得。“你是医生啊？没关系，我休息一下，忍一忍就没事了。”

“可是你看起来好像很痛。”

“应该一会儿就会好的…”龙雅慢慢喘息着，调整自己被疼痛打乱的气息。“我们回家吧！”

龙雅一手按着右臂，摇摇晃晃的站起身子。

龙马见状立刻上前搀扶龙雅，但身形矮小的龙马无力支撑龙雅的重量，也只能勉强轻轻的护在龙雅身边罢了。他不放心的又开口道：“等下回去让爸妈给你看看伤得严重没…”

闻言龙雅急忙劝阻。“不行！绝不能让他们知道我从树上跌下来的事情！”

橘子可是龙雅的命根子，爬橘子树更是龙雅喜欢的休闲活动之一。要是今天从树上跌下来受伤的事情让家中的长辈们知道，恐怕龙雅以后都会被禁止来后山爬树了吧！况且，自己受伤的事让长辈们知道，他们一定担心死了，这也不是龙雅乐意见到的。

“可是你好像伤得很重。还是让他们看看，给你上药比较好。”龙马个子虽小，但是倔强的傲气可不输龙雅。

“小不点，要是你出卖我的话，我以后都不陪你打球了！”龙雅严肃的表情看起来有些凶悍。

“那你的手怎么办？”龙马问。

“现在虽然有点痛，等下回到家就会好的啦！”龙雅虽然这么说，但其实心里也没底了。

幽怨的叹了口气，龙马闷闷不乐的皱着眉头。

“不准告诉他们噢！”龙雅不放心的提醒。“小不点，帮我保守秘密。”

龙马没有表态什么，只是轻声道：“我们回家吧！”

夕阳的余晖照在归家的两兄弟身上，拉长了地面上互相扶持的影子。

才刚抵达家门口，龙雅轻轻推开龙马的手，佯装若无其事的与龙马一同进屋。听到声响跑出来的伦子和南次郎一见到孩子们回来，笑得合不拢嘴。

“龙雅，你这小子跑到哪里去了？”伦子关心的询问。

龙雅跟龙马打了几个眼色，龙马努努嘴会意的紧闭双唇。

“一定又跑去爬树了吧！”不等龙雅说话，南次郎代为回答。不过看到龙雅有些污迹的衣服，南次郎可不大满意。“瞧，弄得全身脏兮兮的。快去换件干净的衣服，我们准备开饭咯！”

“是，爸爸！”龙雅难得露出孩童应有的天真笑颜，笑嘻嘻的用没事的左手拉着龙马的手就往房间跑去。“小不点，走！陪我去楼上换衣服！”

龙马还来不及反应，只能无奈的跟在龙雅的身后。  
龙雅就这是这样子，从来都不给人说‘不’的权利。就算有人拒绝了他的请求，只怕龙雅也只是充耳不闻，当作听不到。

团圆饭，向来都是圆满的意义。  
一家人整整齐齐，开开心心的吃一餐，用不着大鱼大肉的也会感到高兴满足。

越前一家子就是典型的例子。

龙马果真遵守了和龙雅的诺言，没有在饭桌上提起龙雅从树上跌下来的事情。吃饭的时候，龙雅有说有笑的，看起来右手臂的伤应该也没有那么严重才对。见龙雅嘻嘻哈哈的，也没有再按着右臂皱眉喊痛，龙马也就放心，不再多问了。

夜深了。  
当越前家的兄弟俩一起走回共同拥有的睡房时，龙马这才发现原来龙雅的手伤根本就没好，反而因为没有及时的妥当处理，变得更加严重了。

“你的手？！”龙马稚嫩的声音听起来有些惶恐。

“嘘…！”龙雅作势让龙马噤声。“小声点，别让爸妈他们听见。”

龙雅小心翼翼的卷起自己的衣袖子，忍痛地检视着自己右手臂伤。

“怎么会变成这样！”龙马终究还只是个孩子，当他看见龙雅红肿的右臂时，便感到有些害怕担心。“是不是很痛…”龙马感觉自己的声音都变得沙哑颤抖了。

龙雅原本还在懊恼着该如何处理自己的伤势，但一看到龙马那小不点一副快哭出来的模样，紧张得决定先哄哄龙马再说。“小不点，你别哭！不要担心，我没事呢… 只是有点痛罢了…”

“真的吗？”龙马天真的歪头问。

“嗯！”龙雅用力的点点头，笑容却依旧参杂着说不出的痛苦。

龙马看了龙雅一眼，又瞟了龙雅那红肿的右臂，最后在龙雅还来不及闪躲之时，便伸出了魔爪。怎料才不过是轻轻的一按，就听见了龙雅痛苦的呻吟声。

“小不点，别碰！会痛啊！”龙雅痛得整张脸都揪起来了。

龙马见状二话不说的就准备往门的方向跑去。  
龙雅暗想不妙，立刻阻止龙马。

“小不点，快给我站住！你刚才答应我不说的！”

“刚才是刚才。现在你的手都快肿成‘猪手’了，一定要让爸妈来看看才行！”

“小不点！不可以让他们知道！小不点！！！”

选择性无视龙雅的叫唤声，一向坚持己见的龙马终究还是把此事完完整整地告知了越前家的家长。上了药之后，龙雅的右臂总算渐渐消肿了。但是伤势好转的他，还是免不了被家长们训了一顿。看到龙雅在自己面前被训斥，小小的龙马依偎在伦子的怀里，面无表情的盯着龙雅看。然后待父母亲的回房后，整个房间一下子静了下来。

龙马不知怎么的感到有些心虚，竟不敢开口跟龙雅说话。  
倒是龙雅这个做哥哥的，在关上灯，躺在床上后，才低声细语道：“谢谢。”

龙马愣了一愣，还以为自己幻听了。就这样那一夜，龙马辗转难眠。直到最后困倦时，才迷迷糊糊的在寂静的房间里沉睡入梦乡。

————————————————

过了好多年后，越前家的两兄弟也长大了。  
唯一不变的，是每一年都会庆祝的新年，还有那一顿非吃不可的团圆饭。

“龙马，快去把你哥找回来！快开饭了！”当伦子的声音在耳边响起时，龙马不敢怠慢的立刻开始寻人行动。

“是，我这就去把他带回来。”龙马边说边走向大门。

竹内伦子望着龙马的背影，便又放心的继续去准备食材。  
越前南次郎坐在屋前的矮凳上，嘴里叼着香烟吞云吐雾。

一看见龙马走出来，便说道：“那小子八成是在后山。”

“嗯，我知道。”龙马点点头。“出门了。”

夕阳无限好，只是近黄昏。  
虽然短暂，却是无限美好的景色。

龙马快步的走向后山，最后嫌速度慢，索性跑了起来。就这样一路跑到后山，龙马毫不意外的在最靠海的橘子树上找到龙雅的踪迹。后山的一大片橘子林，就属这颗树是龙雅专属的秘密基地。据龙雅说，这里可是风水最好的位置。因为在这里能见到最壮观的天色海景，呆在这里总是让人感到特别轻松自在。

“龙雅，回家吃饭了！”龙马喊着自己每年的固定台词。

没反应。

“越前龙雅！！！”这一回，龙马喊得更大声了。

依旧没反应。

综合这些年与龙雅相处的经历，龙马决定改变策略。

“家里刚刚来了一个漂亮姐姐，听说她是老爸以前学妹的孩子…”这话还没有说话，龙马就听到了龙雅急切地询问声。

原本还在呼呼大睡的龙雅不知什么时候已经转醒，现在的龙雅从树上往下看，那双琥珀色的眼睛闪着异样的光芒。“小不点，那美女几岁？现在还在家里吗？”

“你自己回去看看不就知道了。”龙马撇撇嘴，满不在乎的看着龙雅。

龙雅认真的思考了一会儿，有些怀疑的问：“这次是不是骗我的啊？根本就没有什么美女，对不对？这只是你骗我回去的伎俩。”说真的，要龙雅不怀疑还真难。毕竟龙雅已经连续几年都被龙马这招骗惨了。

“不理你了，我还要回去招呼人家呢！”龙马说着，便转身离去。

“喂！小不点，等等我啊！”  
思付了一会儿，龙雅还是决定立刻回家探个究竟比较好。

龙马慢条斯理的走着，现在要回家，反而不那么焦急了。对于龙雅的个性，龙马除了无奈，便再无其它的了。看见龙雅跟上自己的步伐，龙马便继续保持沉默是金的好习惯，对于龙雅种种的问题都假装听而不闻。

“那美女长什么样啊？身高多少？”龙雅很热情。

“……”龙马很冷漠。

“她怎么忽然会来我们家啊？”

“……”

“小不点，她有男朋友了没？”

“你有完没完了，回家自己看看不就知道了。”脾气再好也都忍不住要发飚了。

“小不点，我认真的嘛～说真的，她漂不漂亮？”龙雅看起来十分在意这问题。

真是够了。  
龙马直接送了无数记的白眼给龙雅，然后加紧脚步跑回家。

“喂！小不点、小不点……等等我啊！”

美丽的夕阳下，两道追逐的身影。

“小不点，你别跑啊！快跟我说说，那女的到底美不美啊！！！”

神啊，救救我吧！  
我怎么会有这样的一个哥哥啊！

龙马遮住自己的双耳，拼命的往前跑。  
龙雅紧追在后。

越前家的两兄弟，就这样一前一后，快步的奔回属于他们的避风港。

（ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ ＠ 短篇完）


	90. 番外：6 暴风回忆录（完）

《暴风私密回忆录 - STORM》

在网坛圈子里最近掀起了一股疯狂的追风热潮。

当红明星是谁，这你不知道又如何？  
最近流行的指标趋势是啥，你不了解也无所谓。  
但是有一个词，一旦你没听过，肯定就落伍了。

S.T.O.R.M  
如暴风般降临的球队，横扫了无数的冠军头衔。

据说……这球队的队员们个个行事作风低调神秘，让人忍不住对他们心生好奇。  
听说……暴风球队里的人都拥有如明星般出众的外表和气质，更重要的是他们拥有神乎其技的超炫球技！

网球场上是他们的舞台，每一场比赛都是他们最完美的演出。  
一旦他们站在球场上，所有人的目光焦点一定就会锁定在他们的身上。

STORM 暴风球队自从成军以来，打败了数不清的各路好手、横扫了无数的冠军头衔。随着胜利的次数日益增加，暴风球队的名声大噪，渐渐地在网坛界闯出了名堂。至今为止，他们不曾在任何一场球赛中败北，更没有在公开场合中输掉任何一场球。才不过几个月的时间，这球队累积了不少人气，甚至还引来越来越多崇拜他们的球迷。

但是树大招风，胜利的光环和不败的神话让STORM球队也惹来了不少非议。慕名而来追捧他们的人越多，相对的闻风而至挑衅他们的人也越来越多。但是神秘的暴风球队总是不按牌理出牌，对于别人所下的战帖，他们总是随着心情的变化而作出不同的反应。有时候，他们会狠狠地用他们引以为傲的球技将那些不自量力的人们修理一顿，但是某些时候他们也不屑应酬这种无聊又没挑战性的挑雾。暴风球队的行径神秘而古怪，战无不胜的封号让人们闻风丧胆。

自称暴风球队队员的人有男有女，其中公开露过面的几乎都是不同国籍的队员。

暴风球队到底总共有几个队员？  
队员们都来自哪里？  
这球队是什么时候成军的？  
……

这一连串的问题在人们心中永远都只是个问号。  
因为暴风球队的成员们从来都没有接受过任何媒体的采访。  
当人们开始认识到这支球队后，暴风球队早就被封予不败神话的称号。

—————————————————

无论一支球队再强大，总少不了一位领导者。  
暴风球队里没有教练，但是有一位名义上的队长–Wing。

今夜星空灿烂，这么美好的夜晚怎能就如此浪费掉。  
某家私人网球俱乐部里的泳池边正举办一场露天烧烤狂欢派对。

在DJ的带动下，热闹欢愉的气氛被炒至最高点。耳边回荡着动感十足的音乐，在泳池中央的小舞台上，几位身材火辣的比基尼美女正随着音乐的节奏舞动身体。一部分的宾客受热闹的气氛感染，也忍不住在泳池旁跳起舞来。泳池里也有穿着泳装的俊男美女在游泳戏水，至于那些不想跳舞的宾客就坐在泳池旁的餐桌，享用着可口美味的佳肴。

一群身穿清凉泳装的美眉坐在泳池旁的位子边吃东西边聊天，就在这时有一位长相俊秀的男生向他们走去，开口便问道：“嘿！女孩们。你们有没有看到我们的队长啊？”

女孩们露出甜美的笑容轻轻摇头回应。  
男生见状不禁微微皱眉哀叹。

这里人这么多，要找个人谈何容易？  
更何况还是找个时常无故闹失踪的人。

唉……龙雅这小子到底跑哪去了？

—————————————————

今天的夜色真美啊……！  
墨绿色短发的少年慵懒的躺在躺椅上，遥望着一望无际的星空。  
而背对着少年的金发女孩则面无表情的坐在躺椅的前端。

少年用调侃的口吻说道：“我说小公主，在这种浪漫的气氛下，你可以不要板着一张冷脸吗？”

女孩没有回答，只是轻轻地摇晃手中的玻璃杯，然后浅酌了几口新鲜柳橙汁。少年见状，嘴角勾起一种玩味十足的弧度。尔后，少年又再次开口。

“我只不过是跟她们打声招呼而已，认识一下新朋友也没什么的… 妳就别那么小心眼嘛～”

女孩依旧没有搭话，不过身子明显一怔。  
竟敢说我小心眼？哼！

少年饶有兴趣的继续打量着女孩的背影，尝试从中看出一些端倪来。  
“小公主，我说……妳这该不会是在吃醋吧？”

此话一出，女孩再也克制不住地冷言道：“哼！我用得着吃醋吗？你以为你自己是谁？”

“你男朋友咯！”少年回答得理直气壮。

女孩忍不住回头瞪了少年一眼。“抱歉，我跟你不熟。”

女孩正打算起身离开，少年身手敏捷的弹坐起来，然后闪到女孩的身前阻挡女孩的去路。

女孩深深地吸了一口气，抬起美眸冷冷地扫了少年一眼。“让开。”

少年满不在乎地咧开嘴，扬起一抹痞痞的笑容。“我偏不让。”

女孩忽然发出一阵冷笑，就连说话语气也冷冰冰的。“那你可千万别后悔。”

尾音才刚落下，眨眼的瞬间女孩微微屈腿，利落的伸出右脚企图将少年勾倒。幸好少年在同一时间，眼明手快的退后几步成功闪避，这才没有狼狈的跌倒在地。女孩对少年能躲过这一招并没有感到惊奇，毕竟她太了解少年的实力了。

“小公主，别生气嘛～ 我知错了～”

“你知什么错？”

“我发誓以后不会再看其他女生一眼，我的眼里心底都只有妳一个人。我以后一定也不会再单独和其他女生太过亲密，只会对妳一人甜言蜜语罢了。”

“说的倒是比唱的好听。不过，这是你家的事，跟我可没关系。”  
女孩说完话，又再次想转身离开。但是倔强的少年当然不会这么轻易认输。

他，拉住了她。

“亲爱的，别这么冷淡嘛～没想到妳会这么生气跟我冷战，可是我好开心噢～这证明妳一定很爱我～”少年轻佻的语气里没有一丝认真。

女孩无力的摇头叹气。  
“在胡说什么？别烦我，你很吵耶！”

“呵呵呵～我这么说可是有根据的，因为人家总是说打是疼骂是爱。小公主，你又打我又骂我的，看来真的是很爱很爱我呢！”

“无聊。”女孩冷冷地抛下两个字。

少年露出高深莫测的笑容，蜻蜓点水般地在女孩的额头烙下一吻。来不及防备的女孩抬手轻抚前额，然后用一种复杂的情绪盯着面前的少年猛瞧。

少年收敛起玩笑的心情，难得认真地轻声说道：“好啦，别闹脾气了。”

女孩故意撇开脸不去看少年，用平淡的语气道：“玩、玩、玩……你成天就只知道玩。”

少年微微扬起嘴角，深情满满地低声告白。  
“我的个性难道妳还不了解吗？就算我再怎么玩，但是对妳，我从来都不只是玩玩而已。”

女孩闻言神情微微一动，但还是继续佯装冷漠生气。少年动作轻柔地用手指抬起女孩的下巴，四目交接的同时，两人仿佛都置身异时空。现在的他们目光里所注视的只有对方，甚至还能听到彼此的心跳声。

原本被DJ播放的动感音乐霎然停止，现在萦绕耳际的只剩下优美动听的浪漫英文情歌。现在是情侣时段，泳池旁陆陆续续出现成双成对的男男女女。

少年展现绅士风度的伸出手，作状邀请女孩一起跳舞。  
“不知道我有没有这个荣幸能和妳一起共舞？”

女孩微微低头不语，少年嘴上挂着自信的浅笑，将女孩手上的玻璃杯拿走放在躺椅上。接着少年步伐优雅地拉着女孩来到舞池，二话不说就开始领着女孩开始了他们今晚的第一支舞。他们俩随着悠扬的音乐翩翩起舞，浪漫的情歌旋律让全场的人都沉醉在暧昧浪漫的情愫中。

女孩不得不承认眼前的少年是个不折不扣的调情高手。  
看着放愣的女孩，一直注视着女孩的少年，坏坏的笑了。

女孩故作冷漠的盯着少年一脸的坏笑。“你还真是个名副其实的bad boy……”她说。  
可她却早已沦陷。

男孩不介意的扬起更灿烂的笑容，调侃道：“没错，我天生就是个bad boy。可妳就是爱上我的坏，不是吗？”

女孩轻咬唇瓣，眼神里既无奈又不服气，却终究无法欺骗自己的心。少年说的是事实，因为女孩爱上了少年的坏、无可救药的爱着他、没有任何原因，一旦爱上了就绝对不轻易放手。

一曲终于来到尾声，而作为最完美结尾场面的是……热情而浪漫的亲吻时间。  
在DJ的号召下，所有恋人情侣都开始主动拥吻。

周围的灯光都暗了下来。  
现场的气氛被推向另一个高潮。

“Sally……”少年轻轻哑声唤道。

在女孩抬头之际，少年早已俯身吻住了女孩粉嫩的唇瓣。  
狂野的爱都化为最浪漫长久的吻，他们在拥吻间感受着对方逐渐加速的气息和心跳。

过了许久，直到四周的灯光又重新被调亮，少年才依依不舍的放开女孩。

少年笑着称赞。“妳今晚很美。”

“就只有今晚美而已？”女孩挑眉回应。

听到女孩的回答，少年克制不住的浅笑出声。  
“呵呵呵～不管是什么时候看妳，你都一样的漂亮。”

女孩的神色显得有些别扭，少年注意到女孩的嘴角微微扬起。笑意虽然不明显，但是对于少年来说，女孩此刻鲜有的笑已经足以媲美天使的笑容。这么难得的时光，少年原本还想把握住时间和女孩聊聊心事谈谈情，岂料却被一阵呼唤声给打断了。

“龙雅，Sally……你们俩竟然还有心情在这里谈情说爱？”

女孩和少年几乎是同一时间脱口而出。  
“Jeremy, 怎么了？”

被唤作Jeremy 的男生淡定的说道：“Wolf那里出事了。听说正和某个白目进行比赛呢！”

少年和女孩面面相觑，心中的困惑慢慢的扩大。

—————————————————

STORM暴风球队厉害又神秘，但其实里头的队员们可都是身怀绝技，而个性也一样相差个十万八千里。传说，暴风球队里的球员们持有不同的国籍，他们有的是职业选手，有些是半职业选手，有一些则是非职业的自由球员。这样一个截然不同个性背景的队员们是如何聚在一起的确实很耐人寻味。虽然有很多人都对这球队充满兴趣，但真正熟识这传奇球队里的队员们的人可是寥寥无几，并且绝大多数都是国际网坛界响当当的大人物。

若说球队里最火爆的人是谁？绝对非美籍韩裔的Wolf李贤宇莫属。而风度翩翩，贵气逼人的 Jeremy Fuller 则是拥有纯正美国血统的有钱人家大少爷。最放荡不羁且风流倜傥、嚣张狂傲又霸气十足的人？用不着想，答案一定是日籍的Wing越前龙雅！在暴风球队里也有两朵在球场上绽放的花儿，人称网坛精灵的冰山公主 Sally Johnson，还有另一位是来自英国的半职业选手–Phoebe。

不像其他球队里男生和女生球员都被划分开来，被冠上男队和女队的头衔分到清清楚楚。因为是私立的球队并不受任何的合约所局限，自由成军的这支STORM暴风球队里的队员们可是有男也有女。身为自由个体的他们，独来独往，从来都不被任何人或团体给束缚。他们自由参赛，自由选择对手，不受拘束的任意发挥实力在各地的网球场上挥洒青春。

而今晚……STORM 里头个性最火爆不受控制的Wolf，即将在 这间俱乐部里与另一个网球好手展开一场惊险激烈的比赛。一个是挂着STORM头衔的 Wolf ；而他的对手则是近日在英国街头网坛界突然崛起的Jenus杰诺斯，一个被称为是黑夜之子的人物。

一球决胜负。

灯光充足的室内网球场，此刻正上演着一场精彩万分的球赛。黄色小球一来一往的飞舞着，双方卯尽全力谁也不肯让谁。观战的人们三五成群的站在赛场周围，他们的视线始终不曾从球场上移开。

在观众席前排站着一位气质出众的年轻女孩，她蓄着一头帅气黑色短发，凌厉的目光直直地盯着场上比赛中二人的身影。神情严肃的她表情看起来有些阴郁可怕，不发一言的女孩沉浸在自己的思想里，直到被一道声音打断思路。

“Phoebe, 他到底是怎么回事？”Sally用流利的英文问道。

女孩循声望去，见到两男一女正朝着她的方向走来。

黑发女孩禁不住叹了口气。“刚刚有人招惹了他。抱歉，我没办法阻止他。”

Sally善解人意的微微一笑，柔声安慰道：“没关系，那不是妳的错。”

黑发女孩勉强勾起一抹苦笑回应自己的队友。  
然后，她悄悄地将目光移到龙雅身上。

是他？Jenus……  
只见龙雅和 Jeremy 在看到和Wolf 对打的对手后，便交换了一记意喻不明的眼神。

黑发女孩用尚且流利的日文对着龙雅说道：“雅，要不要阻止他们？”

龙雅的脸上挂着招牌的邪气笑容。  
“用不着，我们就这样在旁看着就行了。”

Sally禁不住瞟了龙雅一眼。  
“你打算让他们继续打？Wolf那家伙要是动真格的，只怕那小子会有危险。”

龙雅佯装失望的叹了口气，强壮的双臂不知何时揽上了Sally的腰。  
“唉……小公主，你怎么只顾着替那外人担心呀？”

Sally不置可否。“我跟你说认真的。”

“呵呵呵～我也是很认真的～～”  
龙雅那嬉皮笑脸的模样看起来有些隔岸观火、幸灾乐祸的嫌疑。

Sally微微摇头，深知龙雅个性的她总觉得龙雅应该在进行着某些计划什么的。  
“给我从实招来，你的心里到底在盘算些什么？”

龙雅笑而不语，反而是在旁的Jeremy代为回答。  
“如果我没有猜错的话，这场比赛应该不会有胜负。”

Sally和Phoebe异口同声地问道：“这是什么意思？”

“看下去就知道咯！”龙雅从口袋里拿出一粒橙色橘子放到嘴边，眼睛却始终盯着在场上比试的两人。

真是的，葫芦里卖的到底是什么药啊？  
Sally百思不得其解。

就在这时……肌肉发达的Wolf 算准时机跳跃起来，一记快速无比的杀球应声而下。

“砰咚——！”

处在另外一个场上的Jenus眼明手快的追上球速，可是却在要回击球的那刻停下了动作。就这样错失了最佳接球机会，也白白丢失了分数。Wolf自然没有忽略Jenus的异样，那片刻的停顿到底是怎么一回事？

可是没有让 Wolf 有更多思考的空间，Jenus用平淡的语气道：“你赢了，这场比赛我输了。”

此话一出，众人哗然。说好的一球决胜负，竟然会在打了将近一小时后以这种形式结束，这样的赛果也太让人匪夷所思了。但是当事人Jenus却毫不恋战，径自收起球拍，动作干净利落的背起网球包就要转身离开。而在另一个场上的 Wolf 眼睛死死的瞪着Jenus，心中是说不出的郁闷。

这算什么？这家伙难不曾把我当成白痴耍吗？！简直是太可恶了！

Wolf用火爆的口吻叫嚣道：“喂！别把我当傻瓜耍！”

Jenus完全不予理会，只是背对着Wolf踩着稳健的步伐渐行渐远。原本围观的人们很自动让出一条路给Jenus过，但是他们的眼神里充满了困惑，而Jenus的嘴角却浮现一抹诡异的笑容。

这到底是什么情况啊？

Sally纳闷地问：“那家伙是怎么回事？怎么就这样跑了？”

龙雅和Jeremy笑而不答。  
Phoebe看着场上的Wolf半晌，又把视线放在远去的Jenus身上。

“Wolf刚才没有使出全力，那个不知名的挑战者似乎也留有一手呢……”  
Phoebe这么说。从一开始就一直观战到现在，她的心中有股很强烈的感觉，那就是那个一身黑色装扮的不知名对手根本也没有使出全力。

Jeremy忍不住感叹道：“唉呀～看来咱们的Wolf遇到对手了！”  
一个火爆的浪子遇上这种故意找茬的对手，这下要怎么收场才好？  
Jeremy曾经遇过Jenus，只不过那场无趣的球赛还真是不提也罢。

“雅？”Sally轻唤一声，狐疑的眼神期盼着龙雅为自己解说。

龙雅懒洋洋的靠在Sally身上，让Sally支撑着自己一半的身体重量。  
幸好Sally扶着围栏的栏杆，要不然只怕两人都会因重心不稳而跌倒。

“喂！你认真点啦！”Sally不满的拍开龙雅的手。

“我很认真啊！你哪只眼睛看见我不认真了？”龙雅反问。

这小两口还真是恩爱，不管何时何地都可以打情骂俏。  
一时无语， Jeremy和Phoebe斜瞄了他们俩人一眼后，自动将视线转移。

Wolf见Jenus完全没有理会自己的意思，气得扬起球拍，抛起网球。紧接着，一粒黄色小球杀气十足的飞向Jenus的后脑匀。四周围的人们见此状况都忍不住惊呼出声，都在暗自为背对着他们的Jenus担心。Jenus自然也察觉到这古怪的气氛，转身一看，眼睛瞪得老大，却毫无惧意。怎料，就在网球快打到Jenus的同时，一粒橙色的不明物体适时出现，打偏了击向Jenus的网球轨道。

“砰咚——咚！！！”黄色的网球和橙色的橘子滚落在地。

Jenus盯着滚到自己脚边的橙色橘子，那困惑的表情一览无遗，但比那情绪更多的是震惊。

橘子？  
看来这场上有高人在场呢，而自己竟然没有发觉吗？！

竟然能在这种电光火石时刻用准确无误的节奏和力道击下网球和救下自己，这种扎实的网球功力绝非一般人所能达到的。更让人惊讶的是，这人用的竟然是橘子……？！

传言，在近年网坛界掀起的不少风波全是由某个风云人物造成的。恰巧的是，那人一向来都是橘子不离手的。灵巧的把玩橘子，都快成了他的招牌动作。

不会那么巧吧！自己竟然能有幸再次见到他？

Jenus拾起掉落在地上的橘子，然后看向观众席上的某个身影，一个比自己小2、3岁的霸气少年。

“Wing Echizen Ryoga……Hehehe~~~”Jenus无法克制自己内心的激动。果真是本尊！  
距离上一次的见面，眼前这原本默默无名的少年，现今已成为了众所周知的暴风球队队长。

龙雅也笑了，笑得放肆至极。  
四周围的气氛变得更加怪异了。

Wolf不解地看着龙雅和眼前黑衣少年的互动，心中的疑问不断的增加。  
围观的人们大气也不敢喘息，只是静静地看着事情的发展。

—————————————————

Jenus曾与龙雅见过几次面，龙雅对Jenus的印象也很深刻。因为Jenus的形事作风也很独特鲜明，而且狂傲自我。依稀记得，在龙雅和Jenus第一次见面时，Jenus也是这样不使出全力，然后打到一半就潇洒的转身走人。那时候的龙雅当然也没有使出全力迎战，不过面对 Jenus这种故意找麻烦，然后又在挑起别人的战火时便无趣地离开，龙雅的心里自然也是万分郁闷的。因为这种不好的邂逅方式，龙雅对Jenus留下了很深的印象。

[你赢了。]  
那时候的Jenus放弃一个原本可以接到的球后，在英国的某个街头网球场上这么对龙雅说。

[你并没有使出全力。]  
龙雅面无表情地盯着Jenus，眼神里流露出少有的惊讶。

[你不也一样。]

[来自日本的，Wing 越前龙雅……]

[Jenus……来自黑暗。]  
一身黑色装扮的Jenus 笑着回答，然后毫不恋战的转身离开。

那一天晚上的空气有些冷，龙雅大字型的躺在球场上一动也不动。那是龙雅第一次觉得打网球有时候还真的是挺无聊的。因为Jenus的故意找茬，龙雅的心情变得蛮低落的，就感觉是被人狠狠地揪住心脏，一种郁闷的感觉让人喘不过气来。

原来，跟你对打的对手要是不使出全力。  
这种自动举白棋认输，胜之不武的球赛还真是一点意义都没有。  
那也是龙雅第一次对网球这运动有了非一般的观点和想法。

如今，事隔一年多再见面。

“我叫Jenus， 来自黑暗。”  
Jenus将脚边的橘子捡起来，握住橘子的手因为激动而微微颤抖。

“我是STORM的Wing。”龙雅自信满满的自我介绍。

站在观众席上的龙雅动作利落的翻过栏杆，然后靠坐在围栏的铁栏上。  
Jenus心情复杂的看了一眼手上的橘子，接着微笑地将橘子用力丢出去。

“谢谢你救了我的脑袋。”要是没有龙雅的橘子，Jenus的头应该就报销了吧！

不远处的龙雅帅气地单手接住橘子，冲着Jenus喊道：“不用客气。”

Jenus笑着问： “嘿！Wing，你们暴风球队还缺人吗？”

“如果你能打完球赛，我想答案应该是‘是的’。”

听了龙雅的回答，Jenus一反常态地背着网球袋再次回到球场上，然后拿出网球拍站好备战姿势。Wolf有些狐疑的盯着Jenus，然后他把目光移到龙雅身上。龙雅向Wolf微微点头示意后，Wolf不再犹豫也没有搭话，只是静静地回到自己的位置准备发球。

一场未完的球局继续展开，整整又连续打了十五分钟左右，最后在网球被打坏的同时宣告结束。没错，网球竟然没打坏了。还真是破坏力十足的两个选手，加上恶作剧的戏剧性转折。众人看着已经失去弹力的网球，都不禁惊奇不已的窃窃私语。

这场比赛到底该算谁赢呢？  
结果都不再重要了。

更重要的是那一天，暴风球队迎来了他们队里最后一位加入的队员–Jenus Smith，一个自称是来自黑暗的谜样男生。

“这下人总算齐了吧！”  
龙雅一脸馋样地吃着橘子，与平日不同的孩子气的笑容看起来傻里傻气的。

以后的路还长着呢……

【THE END ·短篇完】


	91. 番外：7 那些年一起吃橘子（完）

【前言】  
这是N年前为龙雅生贺写着好玩的。轻松温馨亲情兄弟向~

《那些年，我们一起吃的橘子》 - 短篇番外完结

————————————

各位亲们，大家好啊！  
今天，我要带来1个关于橘子少年的故事。

-第一口橘子-  
献给我最挚爱的橘子少年 – 越前龙雅。

从前，有一对感情十分要好的小兄弟。  
老大叫越前龙雅；老幺则是越前龙马。  
他们一家人同住在古色古香、温馨满园的越前大宅里。

好吧，虽然说这种老掉牙的开头应该没有多大的看头…   
不过真正精彩的可在后头哟~~呵呵呵~~~  
信不信由你，但说到底偶也只是在骗你读下去而已~~ (>///<)

这越前家的两兄弟关系可是好得没话说。老大处处照顾自家小弟，对弟弟疼爱有加简直是到了出神入化的地步。但相对的，龙雅这个大哥天性爱作弄龙马，逗趣的欺负自家老弟也已经到了登峰造极的境界。这两兄弟继承了自家老爸优良的血统，除了精湛的球艺不说，他们天生霸气孤傲的个性也完全从老爸那里Copy过来了。

唯我独尊的越前家两兄弟，在球场上可谓是无往不利，从来都没有打过败仗。  
但其实表面看似酷哥的二人，在家里头的面貌和在外头的个性根本就能用南辕北辙来形容。

咳咳……   
这么说一点也不过分，且听我缓缓道来…… 

依稀记得，其中一个津津乐道的故事是发生在那一年夏天。

炎热的夏天。  
在越前家大宅的附近橘子园。

“好无聊哦……”  
无聊至极的龙雅郁闷地盯着自家老弟。

龙马枕在自己的网球包上，躺在橘子树下遮荫纳凉。  
淡淡的闭眼开口道： “别吵，我要睡觉。”

龙马好不容易有了倦意，才正要入睡。  
这种天气还真是折磨人啊……！

“喂，小不点。别睡呀！”  
龙雅的声音再次响起。

龙马以就闭目养神，闻风不动的模样让龙雅见了更觉得心烦意乱  
原本坐在大树干上的龙雅身手敏捷地一跃而下。

摇晃的橘子树树枝还落下了几片叶子，不偏不倚地掉在龙马的脸上和身上。半入眠状态的龙马懒得睁开眼睛，伸手将脸上的叶子扫掉后，丝毫不受影响的又继续睡午觉。龙雅见状，心情更是郁闷到极点。

龙雅走到龙马的身边坐下，不死心地轻声唤道：“喂……小不点，别睡了啦！我问你，你知道今天是什么日子没？”

一秒、两秒、三秒……  
只留下一阵沉默。

“你该不会忘了今天是什么日子了吧？”

龙马睡得很甜。  
龙雅看了那张熟悉的睡颜，心情老大不爽。

龙雅用手肘推了推睡梦中的龙马。

却换来龙马不耐烦的声音，还夹带着一丝丝怒意。  
“呿，别烦我啦！”

龙雅和龙马这两兄弟向来都斗嘴惯了。  
这不算争吵，他们都知道。只不过兄弟俩表达的方式就是如此的直接。面对自己的亲人，对于外人的礼仪、礼节啥的，用在亲人身上总觉得别扭。天天相见的一家人，在一起生活了那么多年，早就变成了一种习惯。自然而然的，对彼此间的默契会增加，相对的该有的礼貌也渐渐被丢失。这些都是平常人家常见的状况，可是越前家的教育却相反。因为越前家的人早就习惯了用斗嘴的方式增进感情，他们越吵感情就越好。

若平时，龙雅一定会绞尽脑汁来作弄龙马，然后不甘示弱地把龙马大整一顿。再后来一定免不了两兄弟的一阵打骂，最后龙马一定会向龙雅乖乖道歉认错，而龙雅永远都是赢家，这是越前家不变的定律。在外人眼中，他们或许会以为这两兄弟相处并不和睦。但其实，龙雅和龙马也都习惯了这种打打闹闹却不伤感情的相处方式。他们俩从不吵架，只不过无伤大雅的斗嘴成为了增添生活情趣的家常便饭。

但，今天的龙雅脸上的表情难得显现一丝落寞。  
尴尬的三秒过去了，迎来了安静的四秒、五秒、六秒……

龙马佯装在睡觉，但其实此刻的他可是精神的很。刚才只不过是因为无聊作祟，加上这让人热得头昏眼花的天气，龙马才想像平时那样故意挑起事端和自家老哥上演一场武士之斗消磨午后时光罢了。

过了片刻，龙雅悄然离去，独留龙马一人。

直到察觉周遭异常的怪异气氛，还有听到渐行渐远的脚步声，龙马终于按耐不住睁开了眼睛。

“咦…？人呢？！”  
龙马翻坐起身，东张西望地找寻龙雅的身影，却徒劳无功。

“真是的，跑哪儿去了？”  
龙马闷闷地喃喃自语。“真是无趣……”

忽然刮起一阵大风，一颗橘子无预警地掉下来。  
滚着、滚着、来到了龙马的脚边。  
龙马看着橘子若有所思。

今天……是什么特别的日子吗？

————————————————

-第二口橘子-  
祝福我最爱的越前龙雅，说声‘生日快乐’！

龙雅从橘子园回到家后，一声不吭地就躲进了自己的房间玩起自闭。  
越前南次郎和竹内伦子不约而同地将这种现象称之为‘不正常’。

没错，确实挺不正常的。  
今天越前家的大公子看起来心事重重，这让越前家的家长有些不解和担忧。

厨房里，伦子忙得不可开交。但一想到龙雅的郁郁神情，她就担心地问起自家老公。  
“你说龙雅他这孩子今天是怎么了？”

身为一家之主的南次郎露出高深莫测的笑容。  
“不是刚从橘子园回来吗？大概是和龙马那小子闹别扭了吧！”

伦子不置可否。  
“他们俩兄弟感情那么好，能闹什么别扭？老公，要不然你去试探下龙雅，看他是在为什么事情心烦。”

南次郎抓了抓头发，打了一个呵欠。  
“我看没这个必要，反正龙雅的事儿肯定和龙马脱不了关系。”

伦子用美眸瞪了自家老公一眼。  
“你说什么？到底是去还是不去？”

越前南次郎看了一眼伦子那双冒火的眼睛，艰难的吞了一口唾液，他这才缓缓回应道：“行行行，我这就马上去问，然后立刻回来向妳报告事情的原委。这样总可以了吧？”

就这样，南次郎不甘不愿的出发去找自家的儿子。

后山橘子园。  
此地虽大，但南次郎不费吹灰之力就成功找到了目标人物。

橘子树的树荫下。

“龙马！”

你没看错，我没写错，龙马也没有听错。  
南次郎先生叫的确实是龙马，而不是自家大儿子龙雅。

听到熟悉的叫唤声，龙马幽幽地睁开双眸。

“喂，小子。给我醒来！”  
南次郎不给龙马回神思考的机会，就直接把龙马从睡梦中里拉回现实。

“你干嘛啦？”  
龙马打了个呵欠，摆明是一副睡不醒的模样。

南次郎将身子倚近龙马。“还不快点从实招来，你刚把你老哥怎么了？”

“怎么了？”龙马纳闷的询问。

“对，怎么了？”南次郎盯着自家小儿子猛瞧。

“怎么了？”龙马茫然的脸上尽是困惑。

“怎么了。”南次郎点点头。

龙马忍不住怒吼。“什么怎么了？你到底在说什么啊？”

南次郎丝毫不介意自家儿子对自己的态度，只是将手搭在龙马的肩上，硬是拉近父子俩的距离。“你老哥刚从这里回去后就把自己关在房里玩自闭。这事儿，你总该知道原因吧！”

龙马耸耸肩，一脸不屑的回答。  
“我哪里知道啊？”

“你怎么可能会不知道？龙雅刚才说要来找你之后才变成那副模样的咧！”

听了南次郎的指责，龙马深感不认同。  
龙马反驳道：“他玩自闭又关我什么事？天晓得他今天怪里怪气的，刚才来了没多久，就自己一声不吭的跑掉了。我还觉得奇怪咧！”

可别说龙马他逃避责任，他也只不过是实话实说罢了。

南次郎闻言不语，打量着龙马半晌。  
过了好久，南次郎才慢条斯理地开口道：“喂，你今天有没有在他面前说错什么话？”

“谁知道啊？”  
龙马疑惑的表情看起来有些无辜。

南次郎像个侦探似的抚着下颚。  
“认真想一想，你刚才是不是说错了什么话。要不然你哥怎么会变成那副死样子？”

龙马重重地叹了一口气。  
“唉……都说不知道了，不关我事啦！搞不好是你无意间惹到他咧！”

听了龙马的话，南次郎反应特快的为自己辩解。  
“胡说！臭小子，今天这么重要的日子，我怎么可能会去招惹他！”

龙马想了想，总觉得好像漏听了什么重点似的。  
“喂老头，把你刚才说的话说多一遍。”

南次郎纳闷地询问。“哪一句？”

龙马很不客气地送了一记白眼给自家老爸。  
南次郎醒目地回想了一会儿，将自己的话重复一遍。

“胡说！臭小子，今天这么重要的日子，我怎么可能会去招惹他！”

龙马点点头，这次总算听清楚了。  
重要的日子？

“老爸，今天是什么日子啊？”  
龙马歪着头提问。

南次郎闻言愣了一会儿，随即伸手拍了龙马的头一下。  
“你这脑袋里头装什么的？连今天这么重要的日子都忘了。”

龙马摸摸被打疼的脑袋瓜，不满地瞪了南次郎一眼。  
“日子每天也不是这样照过，能有多特别啊？”

南次郎无奈的摇摇头。  
真是的… 真不晓得这小子的个性是遗传谁的？

“今天可是龙雅的生日！你该不会说错话惹他生气了吧？”

听了南次郎的回答，龙马的脑袋瞬间嗡嗡作响。  
龙马毫无预警的大吼道：“什么？！”

南次郎抚着自己胸口，差点就被龙马这小子吓破胆。

龙马怔怔地看着南次郎，不确定的开口要求道：“爸，你刚才说什么？我没听清楚，再说多一次。”

“你小子今天是怎么了？干嘛一句话要我重复那么多次！该不会是耳背了？”

龙马现在哪还有心情和南次郎斗嘴，此刻他只关心一件事。  
“今天……真的是龙雅的生日啊？”

南次郎很认真地点头回应。  
这一次，龙马彻底石化了。

看着仿佛变成雕像的龙马，南次郎关心地询问。  
“喂，没事了吧？你怎么了？”

龙马茫然懊悔的眼神瞟了南次郎一眼。

难怪龙雅今天一直嚷着自己陪他聊天解闷，又一直问自己记不记得今天是什么日子。想着、想着、龙马很不情愿的想起自己刚才对龙雅爱理不理的态度和目无尊长的说话方式。完了，也难怪龙雅刚才会一声不吭的离开。

该不会是……生气了吧？

———————————————————

-第三口橘子-  
希望龙雅永远都能够幸福快乐。

夜幕低垂，越前一家子却还没准备上床睡觉。  
看着房门紧锁的大伙儿不自觉地皱着眉头。

南次郎和伦子面面相觑，也不知道该如何打开话闸子。龙马瞟了一眼正在挤眉弄眼的父母亲，无声的叹息摇头。果然人绝对不能做错事，心底这种内疚的感觉到底是怎么一回事。  
南次郎凑到龙雅的耳边，小声地交待道：“龙马，解铃还须系铃人啊！快敲门啊，我们在楼下等你们。”

语毕，越前家两老很有默契的当起快闪一族。

龙马犹豫了很久，终究还是提不起勇气敲门。

该怎么开口好呢…？

就在龙马犹豫之际，房门却在这时被打开了。  
龙雅和龙马两兄弟同时被吓了一跳。

两兄弟对看了半天，淡定的龙雅率先开口打破沉默。  
“小不点，你站在我房门口做什么？”

只见龙马支支吾吾了老半天，却一句完整的话也挤不出来。

“那个……这个…嗯…就……爸妈他们说……让你…你知道的啦……那个……”

龙雅挑眉望着龙马，眼底尽是困惑之意。  
“你到底在说什么啊？”

龙马此刻的心情郁闷到极点。  
“就……今天…嗯……你…其实我…你懂的啦……”

龙雅可不是在装傻，现在的他可是真的一句都听不懂龙马到底在说什么。  
“我懂？什么噢？你到底在说什么啊？”

龙马鼓起勇气看着龙雅，欲要开口时，却又临阵退缩不知如何是好。  
龙雅望着龙马，安静地打量自家老弟。

几秒之后，龙雅将房门关上，越过龙马就准备走下楼。  
“没什么话要说的话，我先闪了。”

眼见龙雅要走，心急的龙马脱口而出道：“哥，等会儿！”

龙雅愣了一愣。  
他面无表情地问道：“干嘛？”

今天一整天下来心情郁闷，龙雅脸上的笑容早就消失无踪。  
看着龙雅有些冷漠的表情，龙马的心情也好不到哪里去，谁让他是个罪魁祸首。

但，这也不能怪他啊！  
记生日日期这种事情，对龙马来说也挺高难度的，会忘记也是理所当然的。

龙马小声地在心底嘀咕发牢骚，却又不小心将话说溜嘴了。

龙雅怔怔地盯着龙马，尔后，嘴角微微上扬。  
“小不点。”

“是。”  
龙马抬头，大气也不敢喘一声。

龙雅伸手轻拍龙马的头。  
“放心吧，我没事。你用不着自责，反正我看你这颗脑生草的脑袋要是能记住家人的生日，我才觉得奇怪咧！”

龙马正想要反驳，但一看到龙雅那犹如深潭的眼睛，所有的话又再次咽回肚子里去了。  
算了，反正是自己理亏在先。这一次，就让他稍微嚣张一下好了。

龙雅脸上的笑容不自觉扩大。  
“老爸老妈都在等我们，一起下楼吧！”

“哦。”龙马点点头，傻傻地看着龙雅的背影。

不对啊，总觉得又漏听了重点。

“哥。”

“怎么了？”龙雅打住脚步，回头看着龙马。

龙马问出心中疑惑。  
“我都还没跟你说老爸老妈在楼下准备帮你庆祝生日，你是怎么知道的啊？”

龙雅失笑摇头。  
“所以就说，你还差得远呢！”

龙雅伸手进口袋一阵摸索，然后将手机抛给了龙马。龙马动作利落的接着手机，接着一脸茫然的看着龙雅，不明白龙雅此举有何意义？

“信息。”

龙马随即会意的打开手机里的短讯察看。

果然……

“老爸刚刚发了一封简讯给我叫我下楼，懂吧？”  
龙雅浅笑出声。

被摆了一道的龙马在心里哀哀叫苦。

“这摆明是圈套嘛！”

龙雅闻言点点头。  
“老爸和老妈还真是神机妙算。我想，要是没有他们的简讯，只怕你就会变成一座守门雕像了吧？今天的生日倒不如等到明年再庆祝算了。”

开什么玩笑，让这小不点敲门道歉。这种事这么难为情，料他也做不到吧？就算真的成功完成老爸老妈交待的任务，我看也要过了N年之久了吧！

什么嘛……  
龙马一时无语，被龙雅一针见血的说词逼到哑口无言。

龙雅无所谓的笑笑。  
“开玩笑的，下楼吧！别让他们等太久了。”

龙雅正想转身下楼，龙马的声音又在身后响起了。

“哥，等等。”  
龙马将手伸进口袋里一阵摸索。

“什么？”  
龙雅刚刚转身，就看到迎面飞来的橙色球形物体。

橘子？！

龙雅怔怔地看着龙马。

龙马大步的走向楼梯口方向，装酷的边走边说道：“送你的，生日快乐。”

在龙马经过龙雅的身边时……

就算只有一颗橘子……

就算只是一颗橘子……

不……并不单单只是一颗橘子。

龙雅紧握着橘子，缓缓开口。“谢谢你，小不点。”

龙雅的脸上挂着最幸福的笑容；龙马也酷酷的笑了，一连自豪的模样。

兄弟俩异口同声地说道：“Let’s go !”

楼下的越前南次郎和竹内伦子夫妻俩站在客厅中央，等待着肩并肩走下楼的两兄弟。

“Happy birthday Ryoga !”

一切尽在不言中。  
餐桌上的橘子口味生日蛋糕，还有一盘橙色的新鲜橘子。

龙雅的笑意更加明显自然。  
谁说幸福很难得到？

对龙雅而言，他收过最喜欢的生日礼物，正是一颗洋溢着幸福的橘子。

（THE END · 短篇完）


	92. 番外：8 爱在圣诞夜（完）

《Love In Xmas》- 架空短番外，单篇完结

白茫茫的雪花从天空飘落。  
墨绿色短发的少年穿着厚实的棉袄外套，独自站在街道上。  
昏黄的街灯难得为清冷的夜色增添一丝温暖。

他伸出原本插在口袋里的右手，然后默默地摊开手掌心，让片片雪花缓缓地落在自己的手套上。他凝视着手中的雪花半晌，回过神时，剩下的只有冰冷的湿意。

恍神间，仿佛耳边又响起女孩甜美的声音。

“龙雅，下雪的圣诞夜真的好美啊！你说对不对？”

少年猛然握紧拳头，不自觉地抬头仰望夜空，下意识的想要逃离回忆的牢笼。  
可是过往的记忆片段却如泉涌般倾泻而出。

那一天，一向来活泼开朗的女孩忽然变得多愁善感。

“对我来说，龙雅你就像是雪花一样。”  
女孩语带双关的说。

“雪花？”龙雅纳闷的表情一览无遗。

女孩没有继续接话，只是张开双臂紧紧地抱着龙雅，力道之大让龙雅也吓了一跳。女孩像是担心龙雅会随时消失一样，所以紧紧的拥着龙雅，一刻也不想放开双手。

“怎么了吗？”龙雅有些担心的询问。

女孩摇头不语，不过埋在龙雅胸口的侧脸不知在何时爬满了泪痕。

那时候的龙雅不了解女孩的心思；现在的龙雅总算能明白女孩的话中有话。  
可惜一切已经太迟了。

最后一次见到女孩的那天，是龙雅最难忘的圣诞夜。  
白雪飘零的街头网球场，女孩和龙雅平躺在网球场上遥望着天空。

冷得要命的两人也不知道在瞎拼什么。  
很笨的举动，傻得疯狂。

“龙雅，我们还会再见面吧。”  
女孩轻声说。不是问句，但言语间透露着复杂难懂的情感。

“说什么傻话？不是几乎每天都见着面吗？”龙雅不置可否。

“如果以后再也见不着了，怎么办？”

龙雅闻言笑了。

女孩问：“你笑什么？”

“妳这笨脑袋，别老是胡思乱想的。”龙雅说。

“龙雅，我是认真的。”  
女孩炯炯有神的眼珠子看起来异常明亮。

龙雅不动声色地暗自打量女孩的神情。  
尔后，才缓缓开口道：“放心好了。如果真的有那么一天，无论天涯海角，我都一定会把你找回来。”

情话人人都爱听。更何况龙雅是个情场高手，这种类似的调情话语，他用不着想，都可以脱口而出几百句。女孩听了龙雅的话，看起来有些暗自开心。不过下一秒，女孩的脸色又黯了下来。

女孩喃喃自语道：“如果真的有那么一天，你还是忘了我会好一些吧！”  
因为你找不到我的。

龙雅听完女孩的话，又爽朗的笑言道：“放心，对于美女我可是过目不忘的。与其费力忘了妳，不如找回妳还容易些。”

女孩面无表情地盯着龙雅，从脸上的表情很难看懂她的心思。

龙雅关心地问：“怎么了？”  
冰冷的寒意贯穿全身，龙雅禁不住打起哆嗦。

女孩望着下雪的夜空。  
“龙雅，一定要记住。”

“记住什么？”  
也许是太冷的关系，龙雅此刻的脑袋并不像平日那么灵光。

女孩偏过头，用认真地神情盯着龙雅。  
然后女孩的嘴唇动了动，却没有发出声音。  
我。爱。你。

龙雅微微皱眉，像是在研究着女孩的举动。  
“你刚刚说什么？”

女孩扬起悲伤的笑容，轻声说：“无所谓，都过去了。”

龙雅深深的吸了一口气，忽然坐起身子。然后在女孩惊怔的神情下，把自己的厚厚的外套给拖了下来。在女孩还来不及反应之时，她只感到被温暖所包围着。因为龙雅把自己的外套披在女孩身上。

“很冷吧！别着凉了。”  
龙雅这么说。

但其实看起来，龙雅比女孩还更需要保暖的外套。  
脱下外套，龙雅禁不住冷得打颤。  
女孩从头到尾，都看不出有任何明显的情绪波动。  
总结成词，龙雅比女孩还更怕冷。

龙雅坐在女孩身边，然后握起女孩有些冰冷的手，不断地搓揉着，想要制造多一些温暖的氛围。女孩没有作声，任凭龙雅一连串的动作。

“妳的身子到底是什么做的？难道都不觉得冷吗？”龙雅忍不住碎碎念。

女孩知道，这是龙雅另类的表达方式。  
龙雅几乎是在明示，他已经冷得快受不了了。

女孩再次展现甜美的笑容。  
龙雅已经在发抖了。

“越前龙雅，现在不是你耍酷的时候。”  
女孩坐起身子，然后将龙雅的外套还给他。

“大小姐，那我们能走了没？妳想要感性一下，我是不反对啦！但至少能不能换个比较保暖的地方？”龙雅颤着声音说。

女孩似有若无的点点头，但没有明确表示什么。

龙雅已经冷得快疯了，这时的他用仅存的理智提醒自己要展现最后的绅士风度。  
“女士优先。”

龙雅做了一个‘请’的动作。

女孩这才慢条斯理的站起来，然后用低不可闻地声量说道：“如果你不像雪花，那该有多好？”

女孩说完话，便头也不回的慢慢走远。

龙雅看着女孩的背影，若有所思地伸出自己的手。龙雅伸手想要抓住从天空飘落的雪花，却发现徒劳无功。雪花一旦被紧握，就会溶化变水。

女孩在走了一段距离后，终于慢慢的回过头。  
看着龙雅在不远处尝试握住雪花的画面，女孩的心情顿时陷入低谷。

握不住的幸福。  
龙雅，你知道吗？

不会再有以后了。

真的，再也没有以后了。

—————————————————————

冰天雪地的世界，刺骨的寒意冻结全身的血液。  
与雪白的景色完全相反的黑色显得唐突而引人注目。

原本寂静的墓园，因为人们的抽泣声而显得凄凉。  
一身黑色装扮的龙雅在大树后面，目不转睛的盯着前方不远处黑压压的人群。

最后，在大树下留下一束白色玫瑰纪念女孩逝去的生命。

—————————————————————

“想不想让她复活？我可以帮你哦……”  
如山谷中的回音般不停的在龙雅的耳边响起。

龙雅半夜从梦中惊醒。  
黑暗中，脑海里的那道声音仿佛还萦绕在耳边回旋不去。

是谁…？是谁在说话？

龙雅深深的吸了一口气，试图平复自己那狂跳不止的心。

忽地，眼前像是出现了一道幻像。  
一身黑色装扮的少女。

“妳是谁？”  
半梦半醒中的龙雅轻声问。语气里的平静让他自己也吓了一跳。  
正常人见到这种情况应该要大喊的。

对。正常人。  
不过龙雅觉得自己在女孩的心脏停止跳动的那一刻，自己的心仿佛也跟着死去了。

“想不想让她复活？我可以帮你哦……”  
黑衣少女没有回答，只是机械般的重复着龙雅梦里一直听到的那句话。

龙雅面无表情地看着她，没有任何表态。

“想不想让她复活？我可以帮你哦……”  
像是被录音的片段。又重复了一次。

一次又一次。  
像魔音入脑般挥之不去。

龙雅看着黑衣少女，脑海里却不停的回想起曾经和女孩在一起的点点滴滴。  
有那么一刹那，龙雅有冲动的想脱口而出。

救活她吧……  
我想念她的笑容。

救活她吧……  
我想听她的声音。

救活她吧……  
我怀念关于她的一切！

“想不想让她复活？我可以帮你哦……”  
黑衣少女又说了一次同样的话。

黑暗的房间里。黑衣少女像是也融入了黑暗中。  
不过少女的轮廓却清晰可见。

“她已经去了很遥远的地方。”  
龙雅淡淡的说。

“我可以帮你找回她。不过你却必须付出代价。”  
黑衣少女用阴冷的语调说道。

龙雅沉默了半晌后，说：“无论什么代价都可以。救活她。”

黑衣少女闻言一脸邪魅的笑了。  
“不后悔？”

龙雅抬头直视黑衣少女。“不后悔。”

“难道都不好奇是什么样的代价吗？”

“无所谓。”只要能救活她。

“如果你们两个永远都不能再在一起。也无所谓吗？”

龙雅停顿了一会儿。

黑衣女孩继续说：“我暂且不会要了你的命。但是，我要你的心。从此你将再也没有真心可以去爱人。”

“我不在乎。”  
只要能救活她。

“那我就如你所愿。”  
黑衣女孩说完话后，就化为一缕白烟飘散而去，淹没在在黑暗中。

“我们的契约交易，不能让其他人知道，不然你会死去。”  
耳边回荡着那鬼魅般的回音。

——————————————————

清晨。  
龙雅一手扶额，昏昏沉沉的从睡梦中醒过来。

身体没有任何异样。  
龙雅环视四周围一眼，但是却没有任何不妥的地方。

昨晚的一切终究是梦。  
龙雅忽然想笑。觉得可笑。自己竟然会以为是真的？

忽地，清脆的电话铃声打断龙雅的思绪。  
龙雅愣愣地盯着手机半晌，完全处在惊怔的状态下。

那是属于女孩的专属铃声。龙雅呆呆地看着那完全不应该再次出现在手机来电显示的号码，心情是前所未有的激动。直到按下通话键，龙雅还一直怀疑着…是否他还在睡梦中。

会是梦吗？

“龙雅，你在做什么呢？干嘛那么迟接电话？”

龙雅小心翼翼的碰着电话，留恋的听着那熟悉的声音。  
深怕一个不小心，一切将化为虚有。

“龙雅？龙雅！”  
女孩的声音无比真实。

龙雅深深的吸了一口气，颤声唤了一声。  
“是妳吗…？真的是妳吗？”

女孩用困惑的语气问道：“龙雅，别闹了，都快迟到咯！你到底要来了没有？不会是刚刚睡醒吧？”

龙雅问：“我们要去哪吗？”

女孩几乎是惊叫出声。“喂！你该不会忘了今天这么重要的日子吧？”

龙雅又问：“今天… 是什么日子吗？”

“我昨天不是千交代完交代，你还一口答应我的。别玩了，我现在就在… …”女孩迅速的交代集合的时间地点，然后又匆匆地挂上电话。

“嘟—— 嘟——”

龙雅动作缓慢的挂上电话，感觉一切太过虚幻。  
这怎么可能是真的？

就像一场梦一样。因为女孩竟然又活了？！  
也许梦醒了，一切又会回到原点。

龙雅觉得自己应该要一些时间独处，好让他安静的整理好自己的思绪。  
好混乱。现在他的脑袋里有太多无法解释的疑难问题。

龙雅抬眸，看了一眼挂在墙上的日历。  
日期没有任何改变。  
可是女孩却活了。

那道如鬼魅般的声音又再次出现。  
“作为交换的条件，你的心，我拿走了。”

龙雅从来都不相信鬼怪之说。一直都是无神论者的他相信的只有他自己，他所信仰的也只有爱情。他知道这世上的事情千奇百怪，无所不有。但他对发生在自己身上，这种不可思议的事… 还是半信半疑。

但是他的疑惑在真正见了女孩之后，释怀了。周围身旁的人，大家都没有葬礼的记忆。仿佛出席葬礼和女孩曾经失去生命的记忆只停留在龙雅的脑海里。全世界，也就只有龙雅知道，那曾经发生过的悲剧。

验证了女孩复活的事实，此刻的龙雅开始感到好奇。  
是否自己的心，真的就如同黑衣少女所说的一样。  
真的被取走了吗？

龙雅慢慢的将右手轻抚胸口的某个地方。  
里头真的变得空荡荡了吗？  
是否无法真心再爱上任何一个人？

龙雅不知道。真的不知道。  
因为他压根连一丝感觉都没有。  
没有任何异样的感觉，没有感受到一丝痛楚。

——————————————————

平静的日子持续了一段时间后，终于有人发现不妥了。

有一天，女孩这么问：“龙雅，我觉得你变了。”

龙雅不置可否。  
“有吗？我倒不觉得。”

女孩的眼神里难掩失望之情。  
“我感觉… 你不像以前那样真诚。就算谈天也好，甜言蜜语也罢，都完全感觉不到你的真心。”

龙雅面无表情地看着女孩。“也许是你多心，想太多了。”

女孩道：“但愿如此。但是……我真的好想知道……”

女孩纤细的手指在龙雅的胸口处徘徊。最后停留在某处，接着女孩用低不可闻的音量问：“龙雅，你的心到底在哪里？”

龙雅怔怔的盯着女孩的眼睛，却发现自己的眼神不像往常那么坦率。

女孩有些失落，转身离去。  
“我忽然想到有些事情要做，先走了。再见。”

龙雅目送女孩远去的背影，感觉胸口的某处空荡荡的，但是没有多大的感觉。没有任何表情变化，甚至龙雅的情绪波动依旧静如止水。

龙雅不语，看着女孩远去。  
手摸着自己的胸口，真的空荡荡的吗？  
晴朗的天空忽然刮起一阵大风。

黑衣少女朦胧的身影出现在不远处。

黑衣少女面无表情地问。  
“你后悔了吗？”

龙雅毫无畏惧的迎上女孩冰冷的目光。  
“不，只要她能活着，她会找到比我更爱她的人。”

黑衣少女沉默以对，最后消失不见。

——————————————————

这世上除了天上人间，还有一个人人都惧怕的地方。  
那就是……死神界。

这里不会有任何生命的存在，有的只是阴冷的可怖气息。  
黑色，是这里唯一的色彩。

黑衣少女静静的坐在石壁悬崖的尾端之上，摇摇晃晃的两脚之下，是深不见底的深渊。一缕黑烟以旋风般的姿态忽然显现，慢慢的变成了一个同样是黑衣装扮的男生。

“我最近复活了一个女孩。”黑衣少女说。

刚出现的男生站在少女的后边，用冰冷的语气说：“一命换一命。没有见到新的魂魄，那并不符合规定。岚，妳是知道后果的。”

被唤作岚的黑衣少女，冷静地回答。  
“我拿了男子的心作为交换代价。”

黑衣男生沉默了半晌后，忽然开口道：“我们打赌吧！这世上不会有那种永恒，维持一生一世不变的爱。”

岚的背影怔了一怔。

黑衣男生阴沉的笑了。  
“妳这么做的理由，不就是想知道这爱情故事的结局吗？”

岚慢慢的把头转向后方，与黑衣男生四目交接的那一刻，女孩的眼珠子变成妖艳的血红色。黑衣男子笑而不语，完全没有被女孩的模样吓着。

“岚，妳会后悔的。”  
既然知道结果一定会如预想的那样，又何必多此一举呢？

——————————————————

半夜。

岚在龙雅的梦里现身。  
龙雅在某个阴冷昏暗的地方，看见自己的心。

“这里是死神界。你的心，我一直替你保管着。但，总有一天，你后悔之时，这颗心……”岚说。

龙雅的声音没有任何情绪起伏。  
“不会有那么一天。”

“就这么自信？”

“就请你好好保管我的心。”

岚的声音忽然变得有些激动。  
“死神条约，一直都是一命换一命。不过，你是我想研究、想打赌的例外。”

龙雅看着女孩。“没关系。”

女孩的表情有些错愕。

龙雅继续说：“我是不知道什么是死神条约。不过，不管怎样都没关系。”

“如果真的一天被发现？你会死的。”

“我不怪你。”

——————————————————

梦醒之后，才发现原来一切变得不再重要。

纸是包不住火的。  
岚的自作主张最后还是被高阶死神发现。

那天，龙雅和女孩坐在公园湖边的长凳上。  
沙沙的风声，几片落叶从树上缓缓飘落。

“龙雅，我们为什么会变成这样啊？”  
女孩隐约的感觉到不安。觉得龙雅变了，变得不多话了，变得对感情麻木了。

龙雅瞟了女孩一眼，把头望向蓝色的天空。  
“我们都回不去了。”是啊，都回不去了。

女孩用奇怪的目光打量着龙雅。

龙雅轻声开口道：“不过，真的很谢谢妳。谢谢妳……可以再次出现在我的面前。”

女孩静静的看着龙雅，觉得此刻的龙雅特别陌生。

“这些天，我一直有种很强烈的预感。”

女孩抬头，那眼眸中闪烁的是疑惑和不解。

“时间感觉越来越近了。”

“什么时间？”

龙雅沉默着。  
倒数生命尽头的时间。

龙雅伸出手轻轻抚着自己的胸口。  
里头空荡荡的，主宰自己生命的心脏。

一切都来得太突然。  
龙雅和女孩交谈之际，胸口忽然感到剧烈疼痛。

察觉到龙雅的异样，女孩困惑的眼神被担忧之情所占据。  
恐惧像荆棘般迅速的爬满女孩的心房。

龙雅的痛苦没有维持很久，因为短短几秒钟的时间内，女孩见证龙雅在自己面前倒下。惨白的脸没有一丝血色，就这样一动也不动的让人心疼。

岚再次一身黑的出现。

“对不起，我守护不了他的心。”她一脸愧疚。

女孩一脸惊怔地看着黑衣少女。  
“妳是谁？”

岚慢慢地走近女孩，然后用平淡的语气告知真相。

女孩知道后伤心欲绝。  
一直试探别人的真心，最后才发现龙雅的真心早已毫无保留的交托出来。

岚说：“救龙雅的唯一办法，就只能让一切回到原点。妳没办法还阳，逃不过死亡的宿命。”

女孩欣然答应。  
“我本来就已经不属于这个世界。”

—————————————————

清晨的温暖阳光从窗口照射进来。  
龙雅昏昏沉沉地清醒过来，记忆里却保留所有回忆。

女孩的墓碑前，岚像个普通人一样现身。  
虽然依旧是一身的黑色。

岚轻声说：“请为了她活下去。至于你最宝贵的东西，我会替你守护的。这次，不会再有任何闪失。”

岚摊开手掌，一颗跳跃的心脏。

龙雅留恋的看了一眼。  
自己却继续半蹲在墓碑前。

岚问：“为了保留所有回忆而交出来的心脏，简直是疯狂之举。值得吗？”

龙雅动作轻柔的整理墓碑前的白色玫瑰。  
“值得。因为我知道曾经有个女孩，这么不顾一切的救我、爱着我。”  
这些回忆是最为珍贵的。

—————————————————

死神界。

黑衣男子对着岚轻声说：“妳赢了。”

“不。我输得很彻底。”

“为什么？”

“因为那男的再也无法真心爱上任何人。那种一生一世的爱，将无法得到延续。”

—————————————————

天色骤变，厚重的乌云布满苍穹。  
耳边的乌鸦叫声让气氛变得凄凉悲壮。

龙雅面无表情地伸手轻轻抚摸冰冷的墓碑。

“妳知道吗？”

龙雅自言自语地继续说道：“妳将会是我今生唯一用真心爱过的女孩。”

豆大般的雨点从天空落下。  
白色玫瑰的花瓣沾满雨水。

雨中的墓园，龙雅渐行渐远的背影有种说不出的沧桑。

龙雅，你知道吗？  
如果你不像雪花，那该有多好。

仿佛耳边又再次响起那熟悉的声音。  
龙雅忽然打住脚步，怔怔的望着天空。

一片片不属于这个季节的白色雪花慢慢地飘落而下。  
如果这也算是一种奇迹般的魔法，就请让这持续不变，直到今天结束。

【THE END】


End file.
